The Next Stage!
by DorkDoori
Summary: -AUish- [Collaborative Fiction] Meet Aria, Miki and Yuiren (our OCs) as they join the cast of Starish at Saotome Gakuen in hopes of realizing their individual (idol?) dreams. Only one could win Haruka Nanami's heart. Will the other members find their romantic happy endings? [Main story completed 11/4/2013] [Omakes 20/20] Ciao!
1. Introduction

**Summary:**

_It's the new school year following Starish's official debuted as part of Shining Agency, the first group artist (non-solo act) to do so since the school's formation._

_Following the release of their first single, the members are still attending Saotome Gakuen to focus on strengthening their presence as an idol group and working on new material for their upcoming album, not to mention a debut tour around Japan._

_The news has spread like wildfire across the idol world. Students are increasingly attending the prestigious school in hopes of forming idol groups capable of emulating Starish's fame. Who will be the next idol debut? And surprise surprise, every touring artist needs and opening act—boys vs. girls, welcome to the next stage!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but our OCs and their fictional storylines.  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I promised further explanation in the first chapter (this chapter—which obviously isn't a real chapter but an introduction) so here it is.

A short while ago, some friends and I had an idea to do a joint writing project and after some discussion we decided to go with a fan story set in the Utapri universe. Why? Well, because we all like the Anime, the songs, (to an extent) most of the characters, the flexible setting around idol music, the J-Pop/Rock scene in general, etc. The list goes on.

So, as anyone can probably guess by now, there's going to be more than one writer in this. The basic concept—3 writers, 3 different leads. Should be interesting enough, we hope. If anything this really is just personal amusement (mostly on my part) and slightly experimental.

And now that the boring stuff is out of the way, on to first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Aria**

Aria swirled the liquid in her wine glass with a delicate tilt of the wrist. Bored, she sipped at the glass tentatively, wetting her lips with its rose champagne contents, hardly touched since she'd first sat at the elegant table some fifteen minutes past and an attentive waiter had generously offered her the drink. Her father had not objected. Aria guessed it had something to do with the fact that he was getting exactly what he'd wanted of her for a long time tonight. The celeste-haired teen pouted disapprovingly at that but made no comment.

Her father proceeded to order a list of local delicacies from the same waiter and Aria noted how the dashing brunette cast her appraising glances whenever her father eyed the menu and fought the nerve to snort at his attention. After all, she was here for a Miai, hence the extensively formal dress code. Aria was dolled up in one of her most tasteful kimonos—pearl white and desirably patterned with assorted butterflies of greens, reds, blacks and golds. She liked it of course, the colors did wonders to accent the radiance of her porcelain skin tone. A cascade of beaded emeralds hung tumbling down from the ornamental comb her attendant had fastened into her up-done hair. Aria reached to stroke at it fondly. She liked the hairpiece too.

"Ah, Hijirikawa-san, you've made good time," her father embellished politely in greeting and Aria let her hand drop back to her lap, watching with masked disdain as her father rose from his seat to bow the newcomers over to their private dining table. She mirrored her father's polite example as they approached, albeit still masking her own dislike for the occasion.

"Hijirikawa-san," she welcomed, bowing low to the elder man who smiled his niceties to her before turning to address his younger shadow. Here she paused, sizing the attractive blue-haired individual from head to toe, bangs reaching his purple eyes and wearing a crisp, well-tailored black suit.

Aria rolled her eyes inwardly. Her partner-to-be's rigid posture and serious demeanor was the same as she remembered it all those years ago when she'd first met him. If anything, he seemed even more uptight now and she frowned in thought, wondering for the life of her if maybe he too secretly wanted to be elsewhere—anywhere but here.

"Hijirikawa-kun," Aria bowed.

"Ichijo-san," he returned, stoic-faced.

She smirked up at him, remembering their brief past. "How many times must I tell you to call me Aria?"

Her words affected him almost immediately and he blinked, then flashing a cordial smile. "At least once more, Ichijo-san." It occurred to her then that he did remember. Out of the corner of her peripheral vision, Aria observed their fathers exchange excited looks, clearly fascinated with their ice-breaking interaction.

Dinner proceeded without any obvious hitches on her part and Aria was glad. Conversation had mostly been dominated by their superiors who seemed, in her opinion, far more accommodating tonight than she could recall them ever being. Hijirikawa-san was going to great lengths in complimenting her appearance, stating how lovely she'd become over the years since he'd last seen her and made continuous effort to include his son in the conversation. Aria found this amusing as the Hijirikawa scion almost but always looked away at being addressed on the specific topic, often with a circular tint of pink on his cheeks, voice rising a squeaky decibel here and there in reply. Curiosity had Aria wondering if he truly found her attractive. All said and done, it wasn't as if he could say otherwise with their fathers sitting not two feet away from them. She made a mental note to question him about it in the near future.

Soon discussion weaved its way to family business and her father launched into a detailed description of the latest projects within the Ichijo Group's works, citing some venture involving the nullification of world hunger and Aria lost interest. She knew she should listen, assuming what she might be getting herself into should she not manage to play her hand well enough come her eighteenth birthday but her heart wasn't in it. The girl sighed discreetly. Reaching for her wine glass she took another tentative sip. The champagne gave her something to do.

"More wine, Ojou-sama?" Aria shifted her gaze to meet the waiter's, noticing him hover a little too close to her for like. His eyes held an odd smoky-ness to them she found a tad disconcerting and she fought to remember to shake her head at the offer for a refill as gooseflesh surfaced on the skin of her arms under the sleeves of her kimono.

The waiter nodded in consent and waltzed away with a devious smirk. Bemused, Aria followed the path of said waiter with her scarlet eyes as he left the room. If she didn't know any better she'd assume he fancied her. The thought had her whistling to herself in slight amusement. It wasn't everyday a lowly waiter—never mind one working in a grand luxury hotel—dared make his attentions noticeable to her. Considering who she happened to be, it was very…bold…or stupid. It surprised her even more when she turned back to face her Miai match only to catch his subdued angry expression as he stared after the waiter himself, musically-skilled fingers tapping irately at the expensive table cloth.

He turned to her then, probably noticing her observation. Aria wasted no opportunity arching a brow at him and he narrowed his at her in response. She smiled at that, then breaking eye contact—so the Hijirikawa scion was the jealous type? Suddenly Aria had a pressing urge to attempt flirting with the waiter just to see Mr. Serious' heated expression.

Making sure not to draw on the attention of their fathers, she did just that when said waiter returned with their desserts, smiling far too sweetly at him as he lay her dessert plate before her on the table and laughing inwardly when the brunette cast her a seductive wink and she caught her blue-haired match's temperate conduct shattering beneath an almost unreadable frown. _'Ah, the unbecoming of Hijirikawa Masato,'_her thoughts chimed in sarcasm.

The waiter made no further appearances for the rest of dinner and before Aria knew it both fathers were ushering her and her match off to get to know one another better. Enlightened by the chance to leave her seat, Aria happily accompanied the Hijirikawa scion in exiting the hotel. They soon made their way to the nearby park after she expressed wanting to stretch her legs.

Decently quiet with strategic pillars of lighting along its pathway, the park made for a makeshift romantic date spot. Alas romance wasn't what she was here for.

"Is this a game to you?"

Aria but cringed at the biting tone of her companion's voice. "No," she replied uncertainly. Was this about the stunt she'd pulled during dinner?

"Sure feels like it," he spat and the celeste-hair suddenly found his foul mood highly intolerable.

"I was just teasing, Hijirikawa-kun. Don't be such an unreasonable twit." Oh his eyes widened at that remark and Aria couldn't halt her apprehensive pout.

"Unreasonable…_twit_?" He asked, glaring at her and she winced. Was he angry?

"Last I checked you were the one flirting with our waiter, Aria, not me." '_Ouch!' _Gosh he most definitely was. "How could you do that in front of me? In front of our fathers? Think of your position, Aria. You are Ichijo-san's one and only heiress. If he'd caught on to what you were doing in there…or if my father had…I swear…"

Oh she did not want to think of what would happen if her father had indeed caught on to what she had done with the waiter. It occurred to her then that she hadn't given the possible consequences of her actions any thought. Trust her suitor to scold her into guilt of forgetting her responsibilities as an Ichijo heiress. _'Guess he wasn't jealous after all'_.

"I'm sorry," she said, and meant it. Absently, the seventeen-year-old reached to stroke at her emerald hair ornament. It wasn't her fault she didn't know heads or tails about being an heiress.

Her companion relaxed visibly, picking up on the honesty of her words. "Just…don't do it again."

She nodded at that and they walked on in awkward silence. Aria glimpsed over in direction of the Imperial Palace, wondering in passing if its grounds had changed at all since she'd last had the chance to see it. In reality, she puzzled on regarding her companion. Something about his expression when they'd met earlier at the Miai dinner had her thinking.

She decided to break the silence. "Why are you here?"

He glanced back at her, confused. "Because…I am?"

Aria fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. "No Hijirikawa-kun, why are you _here_. As in, why did you agree to the Miai?" At his puzzled look she voiced an elaboration.

"You're a member of Starish now. Your debut with Shining Agency has made headlines everywhere, even in Vienna. It's added to the Hijirikawa Group's publicity beyond expectations, hasn't it? I find it strange if your father still wishes to make a successor out of you when you're so clearly doing more good for the group as its publicity figure."

The Hijirikawa scion seemed to consider her words. He ran a hand through his otherwise neat, navy-blue hair. "I could ask the same of you," he replied coolly. "You wanted to be a singer last I remember. You followed your mother to her home in Vienna to study music and without a doubt you have the talent for it. And yet, here you are, back in Japan as your father's declared heiress…consenting to marry me," he phrased, almost choking on laughter at that last bit as if the idea were ridiculous to him.

Aria smiled, finding she had to agree. "Touché darling."

His smile dropped. "Don't call me that."

"You'd have me call you 'Hijirikawa-kun' when we're engaged to be wed?"

He stilled. "Masato…is fine."

"Just 'Masato'?" She teased, pushing her luck.

"Just 'Masato'," he echoed in reassurance.

"Well then _just _Masato," she began, ignoring the somewhat annoyed look he was shooting her, "You don't want to marry me?"

Aria noticed him smirk in amusement. "No, I don't."

"But you want to remain engaged?"

"Yes."

"You have your reasons?"

"…Yes."

_'Well that was easy enough'_. Aria smiled at his frankness. "Thank you," she conveyed and he cast her a perplexed expression but said no more. It wasn't long before Masato took a phone call from his father requesting they return to the hotel and they made their way over to the older men before saying their goodbyes.

"Till next time, Aria," he wished, holding the door of her father's Rolls Royce open for her so she could climb in. "Next time, Masato," she agreed, and he shut the door after a polite bow of acknowledgement to her father by her side.

Aria glanced out the car window, watching passively as his being faded into the tiniest of specs in the distance. She had a good feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Miki**

Her face etched in a look of utter concentration, a brown-haired teen made corrections on her music score to change the pitch of the song she was composing. Her older brother, sitting off to the side with a classical guitar, smiled at his younger sibling's antics.

"Miki," he said, chuckling when she jumped and effectively knocked her knees against the table she was seated at, "I won't be able to tell how good it is if you don't let me play it, you know."

"Stuff it, _nii-san_," Miki growled back playfully, but slid the–still tentative–score across the table towards him. The elder sibling took hold of the manuscript…and frowned at the now-grinning Miki.

"This isn't meant for the guitar," he deadpanned.

"'Course it's not, Saeki," the younger chirped happily in reply. "It's a piano solo."

Saeki took in his younger sister's face for a moment and growled. "Miki…"

The aforementioned teen giggled, snagged her manuscript book, hightailed it out of the music room (as the siblings dubbed it), and ran into the kitchen with a loud "_Kaa-san_, save me!", leaving a bemused Saeki in the room.

"That girl…will be the death of me," he muttered as he limped out, grabbing his walking cane as he went. He found it a little hard to believe that Miki, for all her composing brilliance, took and _passed_ the idol entrance exams for Saotome Academy – the very same academy he had wanted to enter before his… _accident_.

He entered the kitchen (their mother shook her head, amused at her children's antics, before she told them she was leaving for groceries and left with an amused smile on her face when neither sibling spoke up about needing anything) and grinned at his younger sister, leaning heavily against his cane.

"Miki~" he sing-songed cheerily.

"Y-Yes?" the younger one answered, hugging her manuscript book to her chest. Saeki couldn't help but smile – silly Miki, what made her think he was going to take her book? Oh no, he was not going to take the book…

"Let's _bake _something," Saeki said with a grin, and Miki dropped her book in shock.

Yes, he thought to himself, bullying his younger sister is _fun_.

It helped that he could _not _bake anything to save his life.

* * *

Okay, so the baking started off pretty well. All things considered, Miki was worried that Saeki would add something-or-other that definitely did _not _go into baked food items.

Like wasabi, for instance. How their parents managed to stomach _that _with a straight face remained a mystery to the youngest of the Oikawa household. Miki had wisely chose to not eat what she had dubbed as 'Mystery Baked Good 35'.

Yes, there were just _that _many 'ingredients' her brother had used in their baking sessions; a.k.a. Saeki's experiments and Miki's attempts at salvaging food.

At Saeki's insistence, they were in the process of baking chocolate muffins. She was not that big of a chocolate fan, per se, but if her dearest older brother wanted it…

…wait, was that…?

"_O…onii-san_, what did you just… put in… the batter?" she asked, blue eyes wide. '_Please let my eyes deceive me, please let my eyes deceive me, please let my eyes—'_

"Hmm?" Saeki hummed as he looked at her inquiringly, holding a half-empty small bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"God damn it my eyes did not deceive me!"

Saeki 'tsk'd as he set the bottle down. "Miki, I told you to not curse in my presence," he said, leaning across the counter to tilt his sibling's head up from the chin. "Besides," he continued with a very scary smile, "_Experiment _a little!"

The younger of the two shuddered. "_Nii-san_," she said slowly, as if explaining a new concept to a particularly slow child, "Putting _Tabasco_ into _chocolate muffin batter_ is _not _what I call 'experimenting'!"

Miki watched with a bit of fascinated horror as her brother's smile stretched into a grin. _ 'Not good,'_ she decided, trying-and failing rather spectacularly-to get away from her (demented) brother's grasp – how _that _was possible with him needing a cane to limp around was beyond her.

"Miki~" her brother sing-songed again. "Just for that comment, I'll give you a _special tasting _of this _new recipe_." The grin on his face made her whimper and she bolted out of the kitchen and her grinning brother chuckled but did not bother chasing after his hyperactive younger sibling.

In the relative safety of her room a floor above, Miki grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. Her fingers flew over the keys frantically as she typed out her message to a certain member of the recently-debuted Starish.

'_Syo-kun_,' it read, 'nii-san_'s gone insane again! (cry) Help me!_'

The reply came less than three minutes later. '_I'm almost afraid to ask_,' he wrote back, '_…what did he add into the batter _this_ time?_'

Miki hid under the covers of her bed as she sent her reply. '_Half of a small bottle of Tabasco sauce_,' she wrote. '_We were supposed to be making _chocolate muffins_, Syo-kun! (cry)_'

She was almost certain the elder teen was wincing as he typed the reply he sent her. '_Tabasco sauce in _muffins_!_' he wrote, '_I feel for you. There's a guy here that's _exactly _like him_.'

"Oh dear lord save me," Miki muttered to herself as she stared at her phone screen. "_Another one_." But as she'd planned on keeping her entrance to Saotome Academy a secret from him…

'_Oh dear lord, I hope I _don't_ meet him_,' she wrote back, '_I'll flip if I see him in, or anywhere near, a kitchen, I swear._'

'_(laugh) Well then, I hope you don't meet him either_,' he sent. '_I gotta go. Dance lessons uggghhhh_…'

Well, he didn't type in those extra letters, but Miki knew him enough to be able to hear it in her mind. '_Don't strain yourself, ochibi_,' she sent back with a smirk, '_Be careful or Imma sic your twin on you, mwahahahaha!_'

'_You…you…ugggghhhhh_.' This time, he _did_ type out the extra letters, much to her amusement. '_Fine. I'll pace myself. See ya_.'

With a soft giggle, Miki flipped her phone shut and emerged from the covers. Less than a minute later, there was a knock on her room door.

"Oh Mi~ki~" came the voice of her older brother, "Come and have some muf~fins~"

_'…oh dear lord, save me!'_

Her new school year was about to start with a stomach ache, it would seem.

* * *

**Author's Note: Enjoyed the antics of Author No.2? I'm beginning to think it's a good thing this story has three (3) writers because that way the chapters should come out a lot quicker since we're literally dividing the work. Dear Author No.2, whom I shall call 'Miki' in the near future for ease of avoiding confusion, got this out pretty quickly. Please R&R if you have a heart or love Utapri. Oh, and look forward to Author No.3's chapter/character debut.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Yuiren**

The fading sunset caressed the walls of the sizable house on the outskirts of town, turning the white walls into a subdued orange as dusk began to make its presence known. Toys littered the garden, along with a small bicycle that hadn't been put away, and the teenage girl who was just coming up the front walk proceeded to pause and roll her green gaze heavenward as she noticed the less than tidy state of the garden. The lawn was wet, there were muddy footprints all the way to the front door (which had been left open) and inside, she could hear the gleeful shouts of her younger siblings – who, by the way, were not supposed to be home alone while their parents were still at work.

Flipping her shoulder-length black hair behind her back – with red highlights today, just because she was in the mood for bright colors – she carefully hopped over the muddiest patches and entered the house.

They were a family of nine, it was usually a mess, but because the two youngest members of her family had been left to their own devices, it was worse than usual. She hadn't been aware that her brother and sister had this many toys between them, but it looked like someone had sent King Kong through a toy store.

With a sigh, she hung up her jacket and took off her shoes, placing them in the usual place in the shoe rack, then stepped out of the doorway and called the kids.

"Aoi! Haruna-chan!"

At first, silence, then, a clattering of feet and excited yelling.

"Onee-san! You're back!"

"Onee-san, onee-san!"

And as the eight and six-year-olds pounced on her, knocking her onto her butt on the floor, Sukunami Yuiren's face broke into a gentle smile.

"Where's Daichi-nii?" she asked, referring to her 15-year-old brother who was supposed to be taking care of the kids.

Haruna beamed up at her. "He went to a friend's house to get something for school. Onee-san, can we play?"

"Clean up the garden first, and the stuff here – and don't give me the Big Eyes," Yuiren said sternly, as her sister stuck out her lower lip and pouted. "Okaa-san will have a fit when she sees this, and you know it. I'll help, but then I have to go pack. I'm leaving tomorrow."

It was a mistake. Both chidren's faces instantly fell. Haruna actually looked like she might cry. Yuiren felt like she'd kicked a puppy.

"It's not forever," she assured them. Aoi frowned.

"That's what Yasuo-nii said before he left, too," he said softly, little voice trembling, and Yuiren sighed, gathering her siblings into a hug as Haruna-chan started to sob in earnest.

Packing and cleaning would have to wait.

* * *

Much later, her other sister came to find her when she was alone in their room, trying to jam her clothes into her bag. Hikari was younger than her by a year, and they were quite close. She knew by the expression on Yuiren's face that talking wasn't going to help right now, so instead she went to help remove some of the clothing and refold it so that it would fit better. They worked together in silence, and the older girl sighed in relief as she finally managed to zip her bag and toss it on the floor at the foot of her bed.

Hikari grinned. She was almost a younger version of her sister, but without the highlights, and her eyes were brown, like their father's.

"You forgot to pack the most important thing," she said, lightly, and Yuiren frowned.

"What? I'm not bringing Cuddles-san," she said gruffly, glancing at her old teddy bear with a light blush and a scowl. Hikari laughed.

"I know, and you'll miss him, but I wasn't referring to him," she said, with a mock-respectful bow towards the bear. Getting to her feet, she moved with light steps to their dresser, and proceeded to remove one photograph and a poster from where they had been taped to the mirror, and handed them to Yuiren, who smiled distractedly as she took them both.

The poster was of Starish, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to bring it. It might be a little embarrassing, but it was her favorite poster, signed by all the members. But they would be there, and she would be studying with them, and she couldn't quite pretend that she wasn't nervous about the idea. But she wasn't doing this for them, she was doing this for the person in the photograph her sister had just handed to her.

Tracing a finger over Ittoki-san's signature, she turned to the photograph and looked somberly at the image of her twin brother, taken just before he'd died in a skiing accident.

Yasuo.

Up till recently, she hadn't been able to face school, nor her friends, nor anyone else besides her family, really. Her parents had been home-schooling her – they understood her grief. Half of her soul had died just a year and a half ago, and Yuiren had been barely surviving, only existing, trying to climb up out of the pit of grief.

But then, she had let her sister drag her to a Starish concert, and she had heard their music, and as it touched something deep within her she had remembered her twin's dream.

Yasuo had been a talented musician, a talented singer. His dream had been to be an idol. Now he was dead, but Yuiren had been touched by the music and a sudden urge to see her brother's dream live on had hit her like a bolt out of the blue.

She wasn't as good as he was, might never be. But suddenly, she couldn't bear to see Yasuo's dream die with him like that. It would be like admitting that all traces of her brother had died with him, just like that, and she couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough.

She had talked to her parents, and they had been surprisingly supportive. A little worried about the fact that she wasn't living her own dreams, but she had assured them that Yasuo's dream was her dream, now.

And perhaps in her entire family, only Hikari knew that this wasn't the entire truth…

But for now, it was all that was keeping her going.

Distracted with sliding the poster and photograph into a folder to bring with her, Yuiren failed to notice as her sister nodded thoughtfully to herself and carefully snuck over to her side of the bed to gently push Cuddles-san into Yuiren's luggage as well.

"Keep an eye on her, Cuddles-san," Hikari whispered to the teddy bear. "I know Yasuo-nii's watching over her, but it's Yuiren, and he could always use a bit of help from someone more experienced."

And the beady black eyes of the friendly, worn bear seemed to wink at her right before she zipped the bag shut.

Turning around, Hikari crossed her fingers for luck, pasted a smile on her face, and skipped over to her sister to teasingly remind her: "Hey, don't forget to get me Hijirikawa Masato's signature while you're there!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! And now that we've met all three (3) leading ladies, hopefully this will get really interesting. R&R if you have a heart, and if you did, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (_Aria_)**

Aria bounded out of class, cramming notes and sheet music into her book bag as she went while humming a complacent tune to herself. Joyous and light at heart now that classes were done for the day, it had been a full week since the entrance ceremony and the celeste-hair recalled the occasion eventfully.

As top student in the recent entrance examinations she'd been elected Student Representative by the school's ridiculous-excuse-of-a principal, Shining Saotome, and was required to deliver a welcome speech during the ceremony; a doing she hadn't been keen on knowing it would bring unwanted attention upon herself. Still, she couldn't refuse the wacko former-idol and besides, being top student did mean she was on the right track as far as her own idol dreams were concerned.

Aria had proceeded to brag the information to her father, and via international call to her mother. The traditional, part-Austrian prima donna hadn't sounded particularly enthusiastic at the news. Her father however, had been a little more forthcoming, offering mild congratulations and even gave her some last minute advice about her speech the morning before the ceremony when her things had been moved into the dorms. Aria glimpsed traces of her roommate when she'd first waltzed into the sizable room but the person herself had been lost to sight and remained oddly so for many days on campus. As such, Aria had to wonder what the girl, Oikawa Miki had been up to but resolved to let the girl be since, as it turned out, she had plenty to deal with without the trouble of tracking down her lost room mate.

Just as the thought of things to deal with flitted through her mind, Aria felt a sharp push to the back of her shoulder as she made to descend a flight of stairs. She cursed inwardly. Hands occupied with the contents of her book bag she failed to reach for the safety rails in time and braced for the fall. She landed on her side with a loud thump, right hand hitting the floor palm down—results of her failed attempt to grab onto the banister and the celeste-haired winced perceptibly.

Unshed tears welled at her eyes as the resulting pain beseeched her delicate frame and Aria was momentarily glad her bangs were long enough to shield the sight from unwanted stares. Her eyes clamped shut on instinct and she chewed tightly on her bottom lip, refusing to cry out her hurt. Less than a second later her acute hearing registered the shuffling of rushed footfalls from the landing above. Peeling scarlet orbs open Aria caught sight of several unknown females hustling off to wherever she presumed they would think themselves safe from her wrath. _'Oh yes witches, run and hide while you can,'_ her inner she-devil damned. God was she furious, especially given this wasn't the first of their so-called harassments.

Soon a new echo of hurried footfalls, this time from the landing below grew audible, followed by a distressed cry of her name and she identified its owner. Aria tried to raise herself off the hard floor but faulted. "Ah!" The cry was past her lips before she knew it and she eyed the source of her pain. The nail of her right index finger was broken, practically coming loose. She choked at the sight of blood pooling from the slender appendage and lifted it gingerly off the cold surface, feeling her anger burn anew.

"Aria! Oi! Say something, does it hurt?" Queried the individual with burnt-orange hair, fussing about her for any severe injuries in his presently kneeling-before-her state. "You think, Jinguji?" she bit out through gritted teeth, finding it easiest to just direct her anger at him. Heck he probably deserved it too.

Aria wiped fiercely at her unshed tears with the sleeve of her uninjured hand. "I swear your stupid fan-girls will make a very apt murderer out of me someday." He laughed at that. "Doubting my prowess, Jinguji?" The orange-hair fought to stifle his guffaw, waving a hand in the air to dismiss her accusation. Aria noted he seemed relieved at her bite and felt her anger subside some, though she still wanted revenge.

"Gotta hand it to you, sweetheart. It's refreshing to know you're plotting murder and not bawling over from pain," he announced, then turning serious and taking her injured hand in his lightly, careful not to disturb her blood-soaked finger.

Her eyes widened at him. "Ren?" She watched, intrigued as he brought her finger near his lips, blowing gently before laying a tender kiss where it hurt. Aria flinched at the slight pain but felt consciously better almost immediately. She pouted prettily at him, finding it absurd that she might just believe the whole 'kissing away pain' thing after that display. A moment longer and Jinguji Ren released her finger from the touch of his lips. Aria noted he had her blood on his top lip and gaped at him as he licked it clean with a vampish grin on his flirty features. She arched a skeptical brow at him when he was done.

"You taste exquisite, sweetheart." She had to chuckle at that.

Gosh was he ever a flirt. It was perchance why they got along so well. And, now that she thought about it, why his stupid deranged fan-girls were being mean to her, if not for her being top student and all. It was a good thing they didn't know who she was engaged to. Aria shook her head to shake off the chuckling. "Look at me, Ren. How could I possibly taste anything but?" She chided playfully. Count on Jinguji to make her forget her she-devil thoughts.

Ren helped her to her feet, shooing off uninvited spectators with mindless hand waving and picked up her book bag along with its spilled contents, ruffling them back in with little grace. "I'll take that," Aria began, but stopped when she stumbled unsteadily, suddenly grateful when her companion grasped her waist, steadying her.

"I don't think so, lady. Come here." And before she could protest he lifted her up bridal style, "Whoa!" and was carrying her through a throng of people down the crowded school hallway.

"Jinguji!" She flourished heatedly, kicking the air in her flawed attempt to make him put her down. "Not happening sweetheart."

Aria blanched but stopped her futile efforts. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, ignoring the many stares and glares as her orange-haired horse trudged onwards.

"Why the infirmary, dear lady. That finger of yours needs treatment." The celeste-hair pouted at him again but it seemed the topic was closed to discussion.

* * *

No sooner had they arrived at the infirmary she was greeted by the sight of the school's nurse, merely fingers buried behind a large copy of the school newspaper at her desk. Aria cleared her throat and the petite older female, bobbed purple hair and green eyes hidden behind half-moon glasses looked up. Aria watched the woman's eyes bulge as she registered the sight of them and sighed as the nurse's jaw dropped. "Yes, Itou-sensei, again."

Ren propped her onto the nearest bunk as instructed. The orange-hair caught her eye and winked impishly at her as he stepped back, allowing the nurse the freedom to examine her wound as he dumped her book bag on the nearby chair. Following the woman's mute instructions, Aria let Itou-sensei examine her finger, observing the woman turn this way and that to get a better view of the injury.

"…torn tissue…bloody…" The bespectacled individual mumbled and Aria rolled her eyes in exasperation. She noted Ren's expression, hands folded, straining not to laugh. _"She tends to lose herself in wounds and gore—a gore fetish!"_ She recalled his exact words from a few days back; the day after she'd first found herself visiting the infirmary and mentioned their resident nurse's habit of mumbling on about tissue tears. Apparently the woman was lost to the world once an injury set her going.

"You should leave," she informed her friend, then wincing minutely at the sting of Itou-sensei cleaning her wound, still evidently lost to her immediate surroundings.

"Classes are over for the day, sweetheart," Ren explained. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Aria smiled. Well, she had to award him for being such a pompous ass.

"Not that I mind, Ren, but _he_ will," she offered. Still the orange-hair's grin only widened. He shrugged casually and Aria knew they were playing a game. "Pardon lady, would you be referring to the 'stiff'?"

Aria let out an unladylike snort at his comment, then covering her mouth with her free hand and sent an apologetic smile to Itou-sensei who surfaced momentarily as the celeste-hair convulsed with laughter. Aria let the good nurse resume her patch-up work before returning to address Ren. "You asshole!" She brandished, choking on laughs.

"I prefer 'darling'," Ren smirked. "Come now, sweetheart, you think so too."

Aria shook her head in mock denial, trying to keep down her fit of laughs. And as if on cue, the infirmary door shoved open and there in all his stiff glory was her fiancé.

Aria composed at the sight of him—panting, hair and clothes in slight disarray as he stood in the doorway and scanned her appearance in like. She judged he'd actually ran here and instantly found herself knowing she'd pay good money to see the man run all frantic and uncontrolled.

"Masato," she greeted, fashioning him a nod.

"Aria," he replied, semi-breathless. Straightening his tie and shirt before entering the room and shutting the door, he cast a narrow-eyed glare at Ren who looked smugly at him in return but made no further move of acknowledgement to his group mate.

Likewise ignoring their school nurse, he halted before her sitting form and appraised her with his deep purple eyes. Aria pouted nervously at the detailed attentiveness of his examination. Masato was no nurse or doctor and yet he seemed to scrutinize every inch of her as if he were one. She squirmed under his purple gaze, swinging her legs back and forth off the side of the bunk to busy herself. When he kept looking her up and down without a word she finally lost it and decided reassuring him would be best.

"Just the finger, Masato," she implored, willing him to stop studying her that way. He appeared surprised by her outburst but took it in stride and sighed his relief. Aria couldn't help being amused by his reaction. The man was a walking hull of contradictions.

"A pail of water one day and now a broken nail. Will you ever stop getting yourself in trouble?" Aria narrowed irritated eyes at his scolding tone and was about to chip a venomous response when Ren beat her to the chase with a vacant chuckle. Two pairs of eyes turned towards the orange-hair—hers questioning, his challenging.

"Forgive the interruption but I assure you, Hijirikawa, it's more your fault she got into such trouble in the first place." Aria shot him a warning glare to 'play nice'. The last thing she needed after being pushed down a flight of stairs was to have her friend and fiancé start a fight over whose fault it was.

Masato turned to face Ren full on, offering a hint of lividness in his usually unreadable manner. "Just what do you mean by that, Jinguji?"

"It was your fans who pushed her down those steps," the taller male stated, moving forwards to point accusingly at the blue-hair's chest. "I caught sight of them before they scurried away," he explained on glimpsing her questioning gaze behind Masato.

Aria pondered this for a second and realized he was probably telling the truth. Ren was forever servicing his female fans so while her familiarity with him had gotten her a number of evil-eyes and verbal stabs from his admirers over the past week they probably weren't as likely to hurt her as Masato's fan-girls were, seeing as she spent quite a bit of her time around him when the serious stiff-head was known to keep to himself, mostly unapproachable.

_'Oh wow closure'_. And Aria mutely added another positive to her list of why their engagement was to be kept secret in a school where love was forbidden; though Ren already knew from his family's contacts. Their fathers' groups had done business together since their childhood days after all.

"I assumed you'd do well to protect your lady, Hijirikawa," Ren burgeoned. "Clearly I was wrong."

Aria observed, all nerves as the rival duo stared each other down, Ren obviously doing it to let his words sink in before heading for the door. "Laters, sweetheart." And just like that he was gone.

The celeste-hair drew her eyes away from the closed door and eyed her fiancé's turned back apprehensively. What was he thinking?

"I'll bring hell," she said, somewhat lackluster in the anger department, not knowing what else to do to ease the tension in the room.

Masato breathed deep, hand combing through his blue locks and Aria recognized the action as a lost gesture. Growing up the rich kid in a strict environment, Aria suspected her fiancé thrived on routine and control. He could maintain his 'stiff'…

_'Oh darn you Ren'_

…demeanor that way, free of circumstances that could chip away at his armor. And yet here she was, the latest storm in his life, one he seemingly had no control over and already had she spied several 'unbecoming' instances of his usually serious being. His reaction to her hugging Ren when she'd first met him again after all those years for one. Aria snickered to herself. Oh she was learning to read him so well in such a short time.

"I'll find out who they are," he voiced, breaking her train of thought. "See if I can straighten things out."

"You will?" She asked, disbelief coating her question. His admittance surprised her. Aria was used to fighting her own battles so his offer was…well…

"My father would have my head if I'd let anything happen to you," he explained and she calmed, seeing where his reasoning fit into this.

"Ah…thank you." But Aria was mistaken had she thought that was the end of his ability to surprise her for the blue-hair reached out to her then, cupping the side of her face with his right and dared to stroke her cheek with his thumb almost affectionately. She froze at the unexpected touch.

"It's good that you're alright, Aria," he said, holding her gaze with his for a split second before releasing his hold on her and making it out the door, leaving his wonderstruck fiancée to stare after him, completely taken aback.

Heavens of Agnapolis knew how long she stared at the inanimate slab of wood before Itou-sensei chirped that she was done. Aria thanked the good nurse briefly before taking her own leave. Resolute to not think about Masato and his varied facades as she walked down a delightfully deserted corridor back to her dorm, the celeste-hair wondered to herself if she'd finally catch a glimpse of her elusive roommate this time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Miki)**

Today was likely to be the first time in the entire week of school that she was actually in her shared dorm room for activities that did not involve her bed and dream land, Miki realized belatedly. The brown-haired teen tapped her pencil against her table as she hummed in thought.

Granted, Miki was not particularly close to her part-Austrian roommate yet, but she was _pissed_ when she spotted several girls from her class being bullies. She did not know if today's incident was the first of it but had a feeling it wasn't. Confronting the bullies confirmed her thoughts. Miki had to scoff at how easy they were to find – one did the deed and the rest gathered like bees to a flower. All she had to do was find the… _assailant_.

It probably helped that she saw the orange, long-haired member of Starish had stopped to assist the pushed teen. It soothed her conscience as she left her roommate in search of the group of idiots.

"Why do you care?" The one who pushed Ichijo Aria on the stairs growled, sneering even as she and her group of minions (as Miki was calling them in her head) backed into a corner. Miki had to resist the urge to roll her eyes – yes, she _looked_weak, but looks could be deceiving, aye?

"Because, _you blubbering idiots_," Miki had snapped sarcastically in response, ignoring the way the (definitely) older teens startled at her tone, "attacking a school mate for whatever reason makes you _oh-so scary_." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm extremely tempted to report you to Tsukimiya-_sensei_."

Obviously gathering up false bravado, the one who pushed her roommate sneered at her, though it was weak. "It's not like she _stole_the person you love," she snapped, and Miki raised her eyebrow again.

"Oh really?" she said overly-sweetly. As much as the two in question wanted to keep their engagement a secret… well, the school's grapevine was pretty darn awesome. "Well then, tell me," Miki started, crossing her arms, "does Hijirikawa Masato even _know_of your existence?"

_Ooh_, they _flinched_. Miki grinned. "Case in point," she declared. "I'm giving you three options, " she told them without missing a beat. "One," she held up a finger, "you apologize to Ichijo-_san_and stop being idiots. Two," she held another one up, "confess to the teacher and let them take action against you. Three," she held up a final finger, "You do nothing and I report you anyway."

She smiled, looking perfectly innocent – which, apparently, was even scarier compared to her 'angry smile' (according to Saeki, anyway). "Well then, what'll it be?"

The door opening jolted her out of her thoughts, and Ichijo Aria raised an eyebrow at her rather elegantly (how is _that_possible, Miki wondered, then wrote it off as part of her roommate's upbringing). "The elusive Oikawa Miki," she said teasingly, though a bit of surprise colored her voice. "How nice of you to finally grace me with your presence."

Miki tried. She really could not help it – she _had_ been holding herself back from doing it for an entire week. "_Ooooo~_" she cooed in a ridiculously high-pitched voice. "_Is a pretty girl_!"

Said pretty girl stared at her for a moment. She shook her head in bemusement as she placed her bag on her study table. "You're… _interesting_," Aria said hesitantly. Miki grinned.

"You can outright tell me I'm insane, Ichijo-_san_," she reported. "Or weird. Or demented. Or crazy. Or—"

"All of the above," Aria cut in with a smile and Miki giggled. "And call me Aria. Ichijo-_san_makes me feel like I'm my dad."

"Only if you call me Miki," the younger chimed. "By the way, your hand okay?" she asked, gesturing to the bandage on her finger. Aria blinked at her before smiling mildly. She said nothing about the matter though, instead choosing to question her.

"What made you decide to come into the room today?" Aria asked, pulling out her chair and sitting down in one fluid movement. Miki smiled sheepishly.

"Well, about that…" she scratched the back of her head. "I... have been hiding out in one of the empty classrooms."

Aria blinked at her. "And why is that?"

Miki giggled a little sheepishly. "Well… my brother and I were on Skype chat while playing a zombie apocalypse game on multiplayer," she answered. "We have a tendency of screaming. Loudly. I figured you'd hate the noise, so…"

The elder quirked an eyebrow at her. "If you say so," she said a little skeptically, turning her chair around to face her table – presumably to start on her homework. Figuring their conversation was over, Miki turned back to her own homework without another word.

Aria would learn about her confrontation with her bullies later, then.

As she stared at her homework assignment, though, her mind proceeded to drift off yet again. Frowning, Miki tossed her pencil down and stretched in her seat.

Since it was already running away from the matter at hand (damn you, brain!), she figured it would not hurt to replay her encounter with Syo a few days prior.

Miki had been hiding out in one of the empty classrooms after classes ended and had just started the Skype call with her brother when the door opened. Surprised, she stood up and was about to apologize when she realized who exactly had entered the classroom she occupied.

"_Ooooo_~" went her high-pitched cooing while her brother's chuckles came over the speakers, "_Is a chibi_!"

"_Miki_!" The aforementioned chibi exclaimed in shock even as she darted forward. "Hah, you're shorter than m—_Oy_!"

In the split second needed for Syo to compare their heights, Miki had grabbed hold of his beloved fedora and darted back to the table where she had set up her laptop. "Look, _nii-san_, Syo-_kun_'s fedora!" she exclaimed happily to her laptop's built-in microphone. Saeki laughed.

"_Yes, yes, Miki, it's Syo's fedora_," he agreed amicably. "_Now move out of the webcam's way so I can see—_Ooooo~ Is a chibi!"

"Stop picking at my height!" Syo shouted, frowning. "And Miki's shorter than me now!"

"Not if I wear my platforms, bitch!" Miki yelled at him, giggling. Saeki's constrained chuckles burst into full-blown laughter and Syo sighed.

"Whatever did I do to deserve you two as friends, seriously," he muttered, bemoaning his fate before he looked like he remembered something and turned to the female with a grin. "So, how _was_that chocolate-and Tabasco muffin?"

Miki stopped laughing at that, though Saeki laughed even harder – and from the looks of the webcam feed and the sounds coming through the speakers, he fell off his seat.

"Ramen and a coffee pot," Miki deadpanned, and Syo's grin was effectively wiped off his face.

"Damn it, Miki," Syo grumbled, looking like he was trying not to pout. "You promised to never mention it again."

"I had to," she grumbled back in kind. "_You _try eating chocolate-and-Tabasco muffins!" Judging by the sounds in the background, Saeki was having trouble getting back onto his seat – he was laughing _that_hard.

"_Syo-chaaaaaaaaan_~" a new voice entered the scene, and Miki looked around, curious. Syo, on the other hand, groaned.

"Miki," he said with a resigned sigh, "meet your _other_brother."

That got Saeki to shut up and get back onto his chair properly, for his face quickly reappeared on the webcam. "_What_other brother?" the Oikawa siblings said in unison. Their answer came in the form of the only bespectacled member of Starish, who bounded into the classroom happily.

"_Ooooo_~" went the Oikawa siblings after a moment's pause. "_Is _not_ a chibi_!"

"Stop picking on my height!" Syo yelled with a loud groan. The glasses wearing teen blinked, a confused smile on his face.

"Uh… thank you?" he said carefully, and Syo sighed again.

"Natsuki, meet Oikawa Miki." Miki waved at him cheerily while playing with Syo's fedora. "On the laptop screen is her older brother, Saeki." He did the same, though via webcam and without the fedora playing. "Miki, Saeki, meet Shinomiya Natsuki, fellow Starish member. Do _not_ eat his cooking and do _not_ take his glasses _off_."

Miki blinked, tilted her head to one side, and blinked again. "Glasses?" she echoed, looking up at Natsuki curiously. When she made to reach out and take it off, Syo quickly intercepted her by pulling her back with his hand around her waist.

"Seriously Miki. No," Syo said with a sigh. Miki tilted her head at him with a pout, and Natsuki chuckled. From the laptop in the back, there was a laugh from Saeki.

"_Syo, unhand my sister before I smack you with my walking stick_."

"Yes, yes," Syo agreed immediately. "And on that note…" he quickly snagged his fedora back from the younger teen as he released her, "fedora mine. No touchy."

Miki pouted at him. "Okay, chibi," she answered, and Syo growled. Natsuki chuckled again and walked over to him.

"It's okay, Syo-chan! Look! You're at the perfect height for me to do this!" The glasses-wearing teen reached out and started patting Syo on the head, which caused Miki and Saeki to start laughing. He did it with a perfectly innocent smile, too, which served to make the Oikawa siblings laugh harder.

Syo's growl that did nothing to deter the taller teen's action might have had something to do with it, too.

"_Miki,_" Saeki called despite being a little out of breath due to laughing, "_we should get started. You were the one who said you wanted to clear that map today_."

"Yes I wanna clear that map!" Miki exclaimed, suddenly the epitome of seriousness as she went back to sit in front of the laptop. She loaded the game before blinking and turning back to a bemused Syo and a confused Natsuki. "Syo-_kun_, Shinomiya-_san_, do you two want to watch?" she asked, looking completely innocent once again.

The two Starish members exchanged glances before they shrugged, Natsuki sitting down beside her and Syo on her other side. "This better be good," Syo grumbled good-naturedly. Saeki laughed.

About ten minutes into the game, Syo took notice of a particular item in the game and groaned. "Natsuki, plug your ears," he warned the taller teen, doing exactly that.

"What?" went the other blonde, confused.

"_Nii-san_, there's nothing here. Let's move on already."

"_Okay, hang on, lemme check—_"

"_BARRELS_!" the siblings yelled in unison, and Natsuki jumped. Syo took a look at his roommate's face… and _laughed_.

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, Miki grinned. 'Fun times,' she thought to herself.

The fact that it made her homework _that_much easier to do helped. All the ideas…

Briefly, Miki regretted not going into the composing course, but shook her head to rid herself of that thought. 'It's for _nii-san_,' she told herself firmly. 'I'll make sure his dream comes true. For _both_ of us.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Miki seems to be turning into a comic relief character, don't you think?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Yuiren)**

Footsteps echoed off the walls of the long, deserted hallway as the evening sun began to set outside the windows. The school was growing quieter, not that this particular corner of it was very loud to begin with. Yuiren sighed contentedly – by some stroke of good fortune, she'd been blessed with a room that was far from the busier parts of Saotome Academy, and for that she was grateful, not being much of one for noise. There was, after all, plenty of that at home.

To say she didn't miss her family though, after a week here, would be a lie. She had been one of many for a long time, and now she was on her own. She was actually a little homesick, especially for her sister Hikari, and even the furry stowaway she'd found stuffed into her bag didn't do much to ease the pangs.

Well, at least her first week had been relatively quiet. She'd heard about the bullying incidents against Hijirikawa Masato's fiancée (sorry, Hikari) and about the apparently haunted empty classrooms from which random shouts of "BARRELS!" and "NO NO NO NO SENORITAS EVERYWHERE!" had been sounding every day or so for the past week (after classes were over for the day), followed by bouts of maniacal, high-pitched cackles of laughter.

And all Yuiren had to show for her first week was finding out she'd been placed in the B class, according to her entrance exam results, and a disappointment that was quickly turning into determination to claw her way up and out into a higher class. She might not have the talent for the S class (her brother would have had, though) but she was sure that she herself could and would make it into the A class at least.

There was just the one chance – the audition exams, which were supposed to be a surprise in the coming week, but which somehow the whole school was buzzing about. And Yuiren was determined to ace them.

It was a good thing she heard more things when she was being quiet than people realized she did.

Reaching into her bag for her keys – the cute skirt she'd chosen to wear today was not exactly convenient when it came to things like pockets – Yuiren opened her room door, and smiled as she spotted the head of long purple hair slumped over a pile of books on the writing desk inside.

Oh yes, how could she have forgotten her roommate? That had been a sufficient example of culture shock when she'd first arrived and settled down in her room…

Upon arrival, she'd entered without knocking, and had been startled to find her roommate already inside and in the middle of changing, shirt held high overhead as they stripped. Yuiren had brothers, she knew what girls her age were supposed to have and not have, and no amount of stunted growth could explain the …. _flatness_… of the chest she saw. Shock had widened her eyes and made her drop her things, and suddenly her roommate noticed her, noticed what she had noticed, and she'd been dragged into the room before a closing door and pinned against the wall by a very hard, very _male_body.

Well, at least if you looked up close.

Right now, even in sweatpants and a loose-old shirt, her roommate looked very feminine with a slender body and delicate features, with even a smattering of makeup on her face. And of course, the long light purple hair that reached down to her back, even longer than Yuiren's own shoulder-length black locks (this week, her highlights were green, just because).

Quietly, Yuiren entered the room. Even after a week, and even though it felt like they were slowly adjusting to each other, she still remembered her first meeting with Horikawa Jun and was appropriately cautious.

- _"Y-you're an… _otoko!" _Yuiren had barely been able to splutter the words, since Jun had an arm across her throat, choking her. "Who are you and why are you in my room?"_

_"Because, sweetheart," Jun had drawled, with the faintest trace of a Kansai accent, "This is my room too. I'm yer new roomie. Surprise."_

_"But -"_

_"Look, this ain't exactly the way I wanted to meet ya, okay?" Jun's brow furrowed, the first sign of actual agitation appearing in his fierce amber eyes. "You weren't supposed to know – nobody's supposed to know I'm a guy. The idea is that Horikawa Jun is a girl who wants to be an idol and that's the end of it. Y'see…"_

_Yuiren had started to choke, and startled, Jun released her, and Yuiren had slid down the wall in shock, one hand clutching her neck._

_First day in a new school and she almost got throttled, go figure. –_

But Jun had explained everything to her later.

- _"I wanna be like Tsukimiya Ringo," he explained, sitting on his bed, finally with a new shirt on. "'The very picture of a maiden!' - It's my secret dream… but my whole life I've had this tough guy image and no agent I approached would take me on. So I came here. I dressed up in my sister's extra clothing and enrolled, and I passed as Horikawa Jun, female idol-course student. And I figure… maybe this way I can make it. I've never gotten this close to seeing my dream become my reality." –_

Yuiren had been secretly impressed – and maybe a little touched – by Jun's story, and had readily agreed to keep his secret for him… if he kept hers for her. And so the trade-off had been made, and she had found that even though he was a guy – and apparently, strangely straight – he was a gentleman in every sense of the word.

But in fact, sometimes Jun was more feminine than she was. He had more makeup than her, for example, and when she caught him practicing his dance for the upcoming audition exam, she was floored by just how good a dancer he was. And when he'd spotted her wardrobe – keeping his promise and saying nothing about the Starish poster she'd hidden right inside the door, nor the old teddy bear hidden at the bottom corner – he'd cooed over her skirts and accessories and even asked if he could borrow some stuff.

So yes, they had found a relationship that worked… even if things were still a little weird, having a guy who looked like a girl for a roommate.

But things could have been worse, so Yuiren took what came with her usual adaptability.

Jun woke up suddenly, just as she was putting her things away.

"Oh, hey cutie," he greeted sleepily. "_Okaeri."_

"_Tadaima,_" she answered carefully. "Homework?"

"Uh-huh." He yawned again, covering his mouth in a delicate motion. "Oh hey, I didn't know ya had such famous friends, cutie."

Yuiren glanced at him in confusion. "I don't know anyone here," she pointed out.

"Knew ya had the poster, but had no idea you knew hotties like Ichinose Tokiya."

Suddenly more awake, Jun sat up a little to grin at her, pushing his hair out of the way behind his shoulder.

Yuiren gaped at him in a very unladylike manner, and the cross dresser giggled.

"Anyway, he came looking for you earlier. Didn't say why," he anticipated her next question, and waved her towards her own study desk, where he'd stuck a note written on scented, flowery-print note paper. "Just asked if you'd meet him tomorrow, by the fountain, before classes start."

And then, with an even bigger grin, he ended, "And he didn't notice I weren't a girl!"

Leaving her roommate to chuckle quietly to himself, Yuiren resisted the urge to roll her eyes and went to retrieve her message.

Ichinose Tokiya, of Starish, wanted to meet her?

Why? And how did he even know her?

* * *

She set off the next morning to find out. It wasn't known as the land of the rising sun for nothing – the sun was just rising when she woke up, and she walked down to the fountain wrapped in its gentle glow. The sun glinted off the dolphin pendant at her throat, as well as the silver charm bracelet she wore around her left wrist. Today she had to wear the school uniform, but her ribbon was slightly loose and she'd chosen some simple hair accessories – green, to match her highlights.

For some reason, she started getting nervous, the closer she got to the fountain. She could see a tall figure waiting there, silhouetted behind the dancing water, and a shorter one sitting beside him. Even though it was just his shadow, she recognized his dark blue hair. Her heartbeat sped up, and she fought the urge to blush - and why was there suddenly so much saliva in her mouth? – before taking a deep breath, swallowing, and rounding the corner.

Oh wow. It really was Ichinose Tokiya, and next to him was a reddish-orange haired girl she did not know.

"_S-senpai_?" She greeted him hesitantly, stuttering a little and executing a polite bow. "_Ohayou gozaimasu! _Er… you asked me to meet you here…?_"_

The tall teen turned to her, and she was surprised to see his lips curve into a small smile.

"_Ohayou,_" he greeted her. "There's no need for formality between us, right?"

At her look of confusion, he frowned. "Sukunami Yuiren… you remember me, don't you? I used to come over to your house and play with you and your brothers… we were childhood friends?"

They were…?

Yuiren's eyes suddenly widened in recognition, and her hand flew to her open mouth as she stared at Tokiya, who suddenly looked uncertain. The girl had gotten to her feet beside him, and she went to stand by his side, reaching out to hold his arm as she too, watched Yuiren.

"You're… Oh my goodness, Tokiya-kun? No way!"

There had been a little boy she and her brother had used to play with, as kids, but that had been so very long ago, when they were in kindergarten. The boy had lived near them, and he was closer to their older brother Teru because they were the same age. They'd lost contact after he'd moved away with his family, and Yuiren rarely thought of him except when she thought of her childhood… and since her brother's death, she tried not to do that anymore, because it still hurt.

Tokiya slipped his arm around the girl's shoulders and drew her to his side. "This is my friend, Starish's composer, Nanami Haruka," he introduced.

Automatically, still a little shell-shocked, Yuiren bowed to the girl slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too," she replied, with a smile that lit up her stunning yellow-green eyes. "Ichinose-san was surprised to learn his childhood friend's sister was coming here to study… he told me you used to be close."

"I… he played more with my brothers back then," Yuiren answered honestly. "But.. he moved away, and we lost touch…"

"Oh, I kept in touch with your brother," Tokiya explained. "Yasuo-kun was better than Teru at replying emails and we managed to remain friends. I was shocked to hear what happened to him…"

Yuiren's world went on pause, and she swallowed deeply.

No. No, he mustn't. She had come this far, she had climbed this far out of the pit of desolation and grief, the pit that she had been locked in since the funeral, the pit of sorrow that had encaged her in her home for so long – he mustn't remind her of her brother!

She didn't want to fall back in…

"Yasuo-kun was a friend," Tokiya went on. "I just thought, if his sister's here… Well, if you need any help, you can come to me or Nanami at any time and we'll help in any way we can… hey, are you okay?"

"_Daijoubu?_" Haruka put in, and Yuiren glanced at her pale reflection in the water before turning back to them and nodding.

"I… _daijoubu,_" she answered, weakly. "_Demo_… I… after my brother's… after he… I couldn't cope. I can't… I just can't. _Senpai_," she turned to address Tokiya. "Thank you for your offer. It's good to see you again."

And then, unable to bear it any longer, she bowed to them both hurriedly and turned to leave. Her feet took her to the music rooms – she no longer felt able to attend breakfast – where she flung herself into the first empty room she found and slammed the door shut behind her. Again, her heartbeat had turned frantic, panicky, as memories swamped her and a sudden surge of resurfacing grief threatened to overwhelm her once again, drowning her in darkness.

It wasn't that she couldn't think of Yasuo. It was that it hurt to _remember…_

Shutting her eyes lest the tears come, she mindlessly began to move around the room, her fingers flying over any surface she encountered – the desk, a cupboard, a wall, the piano… and then she felt wood, and a familiarly-shaped object, and she seized it the way a drowning person would a life ring.

Was this… Was it…

The burning behind her eyes slowed, and when she was reasonably certain she wasn't going to bawl, she slowly opened her eyes… and smiled.

A violin. The music rooms had many instruments for students to use, and this was one of them. Yes. The wood felt smooth and cool and reassuring in her hand, and not wanting to think anymore, she lifted the instrument into position, took up the bow, and gently coaxed it to sing.

Lost in her music, Yuiren lost track of time, of place, of everything but the songs, and the comfort they brought to her still-aching heart. Her soul was frayed at the edges, ripped in half, but the music was a balm to her wounds, and it soothed her the way nothing and no one else had been able to since her brother had died. They plugged up her memories and helped her not to think or feel. Peace filled her as she played, for who knew how long, and eventually, she returned to herself, and became aware that the sun was now high in the sky, and she was no longer alone.

A boy with flaming red hair was sitting in the window seat nearest the piano, and he had his eyes closed, listening. When the music stopped, he opened his eyes, revealing a gaze as red as his hair.

Yuiren hesitated, uncertain, but he turned a huge grin on her and exclaimed, "That was really good! You play really well!"

She wasn't sure how to react, still a little lost, but eventually she smiled and bowed. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai._"

He didn't know her, but she saw his face on her poster every morning. This was…

"I'm Ittoki Otoya!" he introduced himself unnecessarily, and Yuiren blushed.

"I know," she responded simply, and smiled. "I'm Sukunami Yuiren." She started to bow, then winced as her shoulders protested.

The boy nodded sympathetically at her. "You've been playing in here for hours," he informed her. "I came in ages ago, but you didn't even notice. Didn't wanna disturb you, so I just sat down and listened. Your teacher was looking for you, he came in, too, but he decided to leave you be. You were, uh, crying a little. While you were playing."

Yuiren dipped her head. Oh. Belatedly she felt the stickiness of tear tracks on her cheeks and wiped at them with the back of her hand. "Oh," she said, softly. "I'm sorry."

He blinked at her, then shook his head with an unexpectedly gentle smile. "Sorry? Nah. You don't have to apologize for being sad."

It was the first time anyone had ever told her that. Surprised, Yuiren looked up at him, but he simply grinned again and got to his feet, dusting off his school pants.

"Look, if you ever need… you know, to talk, or a friend to listen to you, you can come find me," he said, in an open, friendly manner that brought a tendril of warmth to touch Yuiren's heart. "Or if you ever need it, I sure won't mind being an audience for your music. You're amazing with that," and he nodded to the violin she was still holding lovingly in her hands. "I'll be around. My friends and I, we have a group, but we still have lessons and practice here. Just ask around for Ittoki, and you'll find me."

He headed for the door. "I have dance practice, so I have to go, but – whatever was troubling you, don't let it get you down, eh? And I recommend apologizing to Kyo-sensei for skipping class – he's a nice guy, he'll understand. _Ja ne_!"

Unable to help herself, she waved as he left, and lowered her hand slowly once he was gone. Setting the violin back in its place, she slowly sat down at the piano seat … and smiled.

Ittoki-senpai's burst of enthusiasm, exuberance and cheerfulness was infectious… and it seemed that it had been just what she needed. The darkness had been creeping up on her - she had felt it, and before, only her music had been able to keep it at bay. But now…

But it made sense. Like the sunlight pushed the darkness aside, Ittoki had helped shine a bright ray into her, and now her heart was light. And though the darkness lurked still, she felt that she could climb out of the pit again and face another day.

Looking out past the open door, she smiled again, fingering her pendant, and whispered, "_Arigatou, senpai._"

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahhh! Yuiren's cheesy ending! Thanks to Clover for the recent review on the last chapter. Please stay tuned and R&R if you have a heart everyone. ^^**

**Disclaimer: All of Miki's gaming moments has references to PewDiePie. He's awesome. Go watch. Do it. Now. By the way, we don't own.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Aria)**

It had been three weeks since her fall down the stairway and Aria was pleased to note her wound had healed satisfactorily. Peeling the itchy band-aid off her nail, the celeste-hair sighed with flooding relief. Masato had bothered her enough about it over the past couple of weeks.

"I don't need you tagging along with me everywhere, you know," she'd reasoned one afternoon when they were on their way to the roof to have lunch. It was the one spot obscure enough, as far as Aria could fathom, and so she had made it her designated lunch area; at least until gossip died down. The celeste-hair had gotten so many eyes on her lately thanks to the circulating rumors—'_facts'_, she scoffed—of their engagement it was disconcerting. The last thing Aria wanted was to be known for who she was 'seeing'.

"After you gave Jii the slip?" Came her fiancé's fancy retort. "I don't think so. Your father asked that I keep you close and I intend to fulfill his request."

The blue-hair turned to her, leaning his back against the railings and balusters positioned on sight to save any suicidal misfits from getting the wrong idea. Aria factored how the railings extended far above her in height and the balusters were too near-distanced one had to be a cat to wriggle through the skinny nooks. She sighed as the Hijirikawa scion eyed her with subdued challenge, daring her to protest yet again as he bit into his melon bread while managing to look cool and reserved as always.

Aria rolled her eyes at him—oh her poker-faced sweetheart—but left the argument to rest knowing he would not budge on the decision. She settled next to him then, digging into her own lunch.

Jii, Masato's ever-faithful personal butler, had tailed her those first few days after her 'accident', much to her chagrin. It was weird, having the older man shadow her every move due to her fiancé's preoccupation with her safety. She had asked nicely of him to stop and had approached Masato himself when it became only too clear Jii was not about to leave her alone. Her idol fiancé had refused her reasoning of course; that the girls had (surprisingly) apologized and Ren was confident they wouldn't try anything new. And so, Aria had promptly put her long legs to use, outrunning the older man so bad for the rest of the week Masato had been forced to relieve the poor soul and take her on himself.

The Ichijo heiress couldn't say she was particularly thrilled with that solution at first but soon found herself at ease with her fiancé's constant company. For a start, they had many things in common—the socialite family background, riches beyond the ordinary, parents who cared more for their careers than their children, the list went on. Also, it helped that he wasn't exactly sex-on-legs.

"What does the Principal want?" She changed tactics, figuring she'd ignore the matter of her stolen privacy.

"You know what," Masato replied nonchalant, then taking a sip of his chocolate milk, the only type of milk he could apparently stomach. Aria could not contain her disdained sigh. Owing to the school's non-ceasing gossip, they were in trouble with the Principal now. _'Darn non-dating rule'_. Things were aggravated given Masato's status as a newly-debuted idol. Still…

"I don't think your father would let him expel me." And true to her suspicions, Shining Saotome had agreed to allow them to court in private as the Hijirikawa Group was the school's important client. The Ichijo Group's influence couldn't be denied either it seemed and the duo left his office with Aria feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders, knowing her idol dreams would see tomorrow.

"You are to abstain from all public displays of affection," she mimicked their wacko Principal's ostentatious tone when they were far enough and actually managed a laugh out of her usually stiff_—'Gah, Ren!'_—man.

Curiously, Aria noticed how attractive Masato seemed to her when he laughed, when he was happy. _'I can make him happy_'. She blushed heatedly at the notion, immediately berating herself for such thoughts. She was with him because it was the only way her father would allow her to attend Saotome Gakuen and that was that. Besides, love wasn't an element to the idol dream. If Masato perceived her state he made no comment of it as he walked her back to her room and Aria was glad.

* * *

Tossing the useless band-aid into the bin, Aria made for the door as the bell signaling the end of morning classes rang aloud. It had been four days since her weirdly-appropriate musings regarding one Hijirikawa Masato after their meeting with the Principal and he'd mentioned wanting to officially introduce her to the rest of Starish during today's lunch.

True to his timely nature, Masato was waiting for her in the corridor outside S Class. He cast an acknowledging nod to Hyuuga-sensei before taking her by the arm and escorting her to their usual spot on the roof. On their way over, the celeste-hair couldn't help but mark his nervously combing his free hand through his hair and wondered what outrageous monstrosity she would be made to endure this lunch period.

The lively welcome had Aria baffled but appreciatively so. Ittoki Otoya and Shinomiya Natsuki were the first to greet her, both in extensive animated-ness she assumed was as much a part of them as it was their stage personas. Kurusu Syo was a little more down to earth though flared up immediately when she mentioned his being shorter than she originally anticipated, proffering cackles from nearly all present. Ichinose Tokiya stepped forth to shake her hand when the laughter died and it was then when Aria distinguished a female presence other than herself amongst the group.

"Nanami Haruka," she introduced, and Aria recognized the small girl as Starish's well-talked-about composer, the girl whose written music was said to possess such awe-inspiring strength and character all six members of Starish had initially wanted to be her solo idol star. Yes, Aria heard the tales.

"I…um…heard a lot about you…from…um…Hijirikawa-san…and Jinguji-san," rambled the shy carrot-top and Aria found her timid stature charming in its own way. The girl clearly found her resilience in her music if Starish's melodies were anything to go by. It was something Aria understood well.

Soon she grew interested as to what Masato and Ren had said about her. She eyed her fiancé from the corner of her scarlet vision and noted with amusement his patently nervous expression. The celeste-hair would have questioned him openly about it too if not for Ren sidling up beside her and fashioning a rose in her hair, declaring her the lady of the hour and drove her over to the spread of food laid out on the blanketed floor.

Before long, all eight of them were munching on the heavenly delights catered from one of the Jinguji restaurant establishments within the area. "Pasta!" Aria had chirped in excitement, bear-hugging Ren for remembering her favorites. He and the others laughed at her extravagant reaction before seating themselves and tucking into the Italian edibles.

The flow of conversation amused her. It was easy to pick out the differing personalities within the group and it occurred to the heiress how trying it must have been for the lot to come together under one name—Starish. She descried, on their own, their solo presences' were ample to make them each a 'somebody' in their own right but bring them together and it took their star power to an entirely new level. And suddenly Shining Saotome didn't seem like such a blundering idiot anymore.

"You're so cute when you eat, Syo-chan."

"Oi! Don't call a man 'cute', Natsuki!"

"Ah, Ochibi, just eat your food."

"Shut it, Ren!" Oh yes, they proved an intriguing bunch.

Through conversation Aria learned the majority of Starish had bugged Masato to no end about how his 'fair' fiancée's introduction had become unjustly late. The celeste-hair recalled her fiancé's nerves and cracked up at the comprehension that him finally caving had resulted in this…very interesting luncheon.

"Ne, Masa, how did you two meet?"

Aria observed the man by her side blanch at Otoya's question. The red-head, along with Syo, had offered her the privilege of addressing them by first name since she had asked everyone at the gathering to call her 'Aria' instead of 'Ichijo-san'. Years spent in Vienna had made her partial to being addressed so formally by friends. Not all the guys expressed readiness to call her by name however.

"Our fathers are business partners," she answered for him, puzzling over why her fiancé was still awfully uptight despite the fact her meeting with his group mates appeared to be moving along somewhat smoothly. She caught him looking across at Ichinose and Nanami for something and her concern began to swell. Nonetheless, the questions kept pouring.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"What's Hijirikawa's imouto think of her new sister-to-be?"

"Have you done it yet?" Aria glared razor-edged at Ren on that one and Masato stiffened beside her. She turned to him again and was once more confused to see his growing edginess and wayward glances in Nanami's direction.

"Yum! Good thing Haru-chan got Masa to finally introduce Ichijo-chan cause that lunch was amazing," voiced Shinomiya, setting down his empty plate. Aria put two and two together—his nerves as he pulled her along to have lunch with Starish and Nanami, his nervous expression when Nanami had introduced herself to her, the escalating intensity of his nervousness as the group phrased embarrassing questions at them over and over in front of…

The revelation hit like a brick. God he was introducing her to them because _she _had asked it of him, and all at once Aria couldn't take it.

She stood with a jolt, her plate and cutlery plummeting to the floor with a reasonably loud ping. Ignoring the startled looks mirroring the shock she knew must be evident on her features, the heiress made for the stairs in a flurry, tackling two at a time. She ignored the frantic calls of her name. It was _his _voice and she bore in mind it was getting louder.

Aria could have sworn she raged every negative emotion under the sun in that brief moment racing down the stairwell—Anger. Hurt. Grief. Disgust. Surprise. Betraya—she halted mid-step. _'Betrayal?'_ Why did she even feel that? Aria rubbed at her temple in detached bewilderment. He was using her. She knew that. Heck she was using him too_. 'So why…?'_

"Aria! Wait!" Masato yelled, coming to a panting stop several steps above as she struggled to come to terms with the rational behind the way she felt about all this.

"You like her," she deigned, the pain in her own voice astonishing her more than she was willing to admit as she turned to face him.

Aria didn't know why but she wanted to see it, to see the truth come apart at the seams at her statement and there it was, reflected in his purple eyes—the shock of her knowing, the deep affection he had for the Starish composer, the torment of its unrequited-ness and the despair of his loss. And for the first time in forever Aria knew that the man who stood before her was Hijirikawa Masato at his most raw.

"I knew you had your reasons," she began, hating the tremor in her voice. "But to think it was this…"

She'd captured snippets of his 'unbecoming' over the past weeks. She'd learned to read him, the constant by her side, but this…

"Aria…"

…this 'lost boy' standing before her, whose feelings and emotions were so bare she could not mistake them…

"Why Masa?"

…was new. "She didn't choose me." And it unnerved her that he was so in love with Nanami Haruka that he _dared_ to use her like _this_.

"So that's it—I'm your stupid fallback girl."

"Aria, that's—"

"You say you have no desire to marry me so what's with this arrangement, Masato? Am I some…some tool to make her jealous? So you can win her heart from Ichinose-kun?"

"That's not true!" _'Lies!'_

"Then what is?" But he refused to tell her.

Masato shook his head fervently. "Why are you even angry? You don't want this engagement either!" He brandished and Aria faltered. He had stumped her there.

_Why_ was she angry? _Why _was she hurt?

But even as she thought it Aria was beginning to see her emotions for what they were—she was starting to accept it, their engagement, and it dawned on her that while she hadn't calculated a relationship with him into her life she had grown fond of his companionship these past weeks. In her eyes Masato had become her best-friend figure. She recalled the bullying incident, the gossip, the group's interrogation on the roof, everything they had braved together in spite of the short span of their reunion and how he was always by her side. She had become accustomed to being called _his _girl…but what had he done…

"You insult me," Aria blurted before she knew. Masato seemed pained by her words but she was beyond care. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, then renewing his effort and failed when the booming voice of Shining Saotome invaded their exchange through the school PA system.

"Good morning, minna-san," the Principal announced in his usual ostentatious tone and Aria didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed by his interruption. "Saa, I trust everyone is having a very good lunch break. So good they won't mind the mid-semester exams next week."

Aria heard muted cries of disbelief from below and then some. So it seemed not all students were tuned into the school's eclectic grapevine.

"Moan all you want minna-tachi but the exams shall threaten to eat you all alive unless you start prepping for it, baby! Class senseis will be handing out Briefs after lunch, which reminds me, lunch period is over so shimmy on back to class. Mwahahahah!" And the speech ended before 'Owing to Love' came on the school radio. A distraction, but one Aria found resonate with her idol dreams and she calmed, suddenly knowing what to do.

The heiress glared daggers at her fiancé as he refused eye contact before breathing deep, relenting. Aria knew a little of how the exam process worked. It would serve as a platform for her, because just like Nanami Haruka, Aria conveyed herself best through music.

"You'll be there to watch me I assume."

"Yes," he murmured, though she didn't need his confirmation. Aria left him to his thoughts on the stairs, determined to get back to class.

Honest to god she didn't know why he agreed to their engagement if he was still pining for another girl, especially since he wasn't even making an effort to get over Nanami, if that had ever been his aim. Sure he'd made it clear the night of their Miai that he had no intention of marrying her and she had been glad by the mutuality of their desires. But still, such weak reasoning—it was no excuse for having played her like a fool…

Aria seethed with anger and confusion. Her emotions were in turmoil but she knew she would soon have the chance to vent those chaotic feelings constructively. Oh she was going to sing it for the world. Indeed, Aria was going to set fire to the rain.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh-oh! Trouble in paradise? Please R&R if you love Utapri!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

**Mid-Semester Examination Brief – _Idol Course_**

1. All participants are required to prepare a two-and-a-half minute long solo performance to a song of their choosing (cover). Original songs will not be entertained in the Idol Course. Performances short or long of the two-and-a-half minute designated time limit by more than fifteen (15) seconds will be penalized.

2. Participants are to provide their own music for the performance. Instrumental backing track or live instrumental accompaniment (whether conducted by the participant him/her self or by a member of the Composing Course) will be permitted. Kindly note that A Capella performances will not be allowed and participants choosing to perform as such will be met with a '0' grade.

3. Participants will be judged both live and via recording by a panel of five (5) examiners based on the below-listed criteria:

-Vocal ability,

-Performance ethics,

-Song choice,

-Overall expression, and

-Idol Presence.

Criteria breakdown (Total: _50 points_ per judge)

** a. Vocal Ability** (_10 Points_) –Vocal capacity, range and style of the participant as illustrated by his/her chosen song.

** b. Performance Ethics** (_10 Points_) – Includes all idol etiquette on-stage, display of fan-idol connection or fan interaction, utilization of the stage area, selection of attire and understanding of proper handling a dynamic microphone.

** c. Song Choice** (_10 Points_) – Genre, relative popularity of the song and its original artist, suitability to the participant's singing style and range, consideration of the song's lyrical message, if any. This criteria correlates with that of 'Vocal Ability' and 'Overall Expression'.

** d. Overall Expression** (_10 Points_) – Ability of the participant to carry out the song of his/her choosing, vocal-wise, emotion-wise, and image wise. This criteria correlates with that of 'Vocal Ability', 'Performance Ethics' and 'Song Choice'.

** e. Idol Presence** (_10 Points_) – Presence of the participant's idol persona, measure charisma. The X-Factor.

* * *

Examination Process

1. The exam will be conducted across a series of three (3) days dated from [insert dates].

2. Participants for each examination date shall be randomized through classes S-G, in no particular order. Detailed listings will follow within the next few days and posted on the student Notice Board in the Main Hall, as well as each respective classroom.

3. Participants of a specific date are to report to their respective classrooms by 8.30am on the day itself for an attendance check before transferring to the exam location to await his/her turn. Latecomers of more than fifteen (15) minutes will not be entertained without valid documentation explaining the participant's late-coming.

4. Non-participants of a specific date may attend the examination of their classmates for moral support but will be asked to leave the venue in the event of 'sabotage' or 'needless distraction'. Not that both offences are punishable by a '0' grade.

Final Notes

Exam Venue: Saotome Gakuen Courtyard

Commencement Time: 9.00am (1 hour lunch break at 12.30pm)

Results: Will be posted on the Bulletin Board upon completion of grading. Exceptional talents stand a chance of class promotion.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ~ Orion de SHOUT OUT (Miki)**

Miki had, after hearing about the rumors of a supposed 'ghost' in a particular classroom she hid in… decided to hide in it _again _(much cackling between the siblings ensued when Miki told her brother that over the phone—ah, what's a little money as compared to chatting with a beloved sibling? And Saeki had told her to switch classrooms every other week to scare people even further). In the midst of chewing her melon bun and listening to her brother report on his thesis progress, the sudden crackling of the speaker in the corner of the room alerted her to an incoming announcement.

"Good morning, _minna-san_," the Principal announced, and Miki told her brother to shut up so she could hear what the demented principal had to say – she ended up putting the phone on loudspeaker. "_Saa_, I trust everyone is having a very good lunch break. So good they won't mind the mid-semester exams next week."

Miki blinked then. "It's already mid-semester?" she wondered aloud, and her brother groaned over the speakers of her phone. He quickly shushed himself upon hearing the headmaster continue.

"Moan all you want _minna-tachi_ but the exams shall threaten to eat you all alive unless you start prepping for it, baby! Class _sensei_s will be handing out Briefs after lunch, which reminds me, lunch period is over so shimmy on back to class. Mwahahahah!"

There was silence over the speakerphone as the brown-haired teen nibbled on her melon bun. "Did _nii-san _die of shock?" Miki commented idly as she packed her books with a free hand to head back to class.

"_Miki_," Saeki intoned seriously. Said girl blinked.

"Yes?"

"_I'm giving you two song choices. Perform either one of them or _die."

Miki 'eep'd.

* * *

"Those two songs?" Syo commented with a thoughtful hum. The fedora-loving teen had hunted her down after her final class of the day (much to her classmates' shock and surprise – she suspected she would join Aria in the grapevine soon enough) and had dragged her to one of the many practice rooms available on campus. He proceeded to grill her on her thoughts on the upcoming mid-semester exams, and Miki had dutifully told him what she (or rather, Saeki) had planned while they read through the exam brief.

"Yea," Miki responded with a sigh. "I'm worried about my pitch, though. Power songs like the ones _nii-san _suggested are a bit… troublesome with my lack of practice."

Syo frowned at that, but nodded thoughtfully. He, much like the elder Oikawa sibling, had been shocked when he found out Miki was in the idol course and not the composing course, but he could understand the reasoning behind her decision.

_Kinda_.

Not that he did not respect her decision – he _did_, and felt his respect for the younger teen rise – but he was a little… _disheartened_… when he realized she was not composing. He enjoyed singing along to her random little pieces when they were much younger.

…well, not that Nanami was not good, but still.

Miki studied Syo's expression as he lost himself in thought. The older teen may not know it, but she could read him like an open book – he was surprisingly open when one knew the signs. Right now, there was a frown on his features, but he was not angry – far from it. No, he was… _contemplative_, and not due to her song choice dilemma. The drumming of his fingers along the table he sat on was rhythmic, not agitated – which meant he was trying to figure something out.

The brown-haired teen nearly fell off her chair laughing when the decidedly insane blonde member of Starish somehow found Syo (Shinomiya-_san _must have a Syo-detector, with how easily he found the shorter blonde), and his reaction to his fellow idol member was enough to make Miki break down and very nearly die of laughter.

"Natsuki! How many times must I tell you!"

"Oh, at least a few more hundred times, Syo-_chan_," the smiling bespectacled teen said with an overly-happy smile, then greeted the still-laughing Miki cheerfully. "Hello, Oikawa-_chan_!"

"_Konnichiwa, _Shinomiya-_san_," Miki managed to gasp out between giggles. A thought struck her then, and she sat up a little straighter. Her sudden action caused the two (not really) bickering blondes to glance at her.

"Miki?" Syo asked, and Miki grinned.

"Shinomiya-_san_, I have a question."

* * *

The day of the exam came sooner than anyone else expected. For an overly-excited Miki, it couldn't come any sooner. Her brother and the two blondes of Starish had helped her out immensely despite them not knowing her final song choice (Saeki had whined and complained, but Miki promised him that Syo would record her performance for him (said teen had snorted but did not object), and Natsuki had cheerfully agreed to watch her performance when she asked), and that shut him up nicely).

Aria, her ever-so elegant roommate, had surprised them both by giving her a good luck hug and left their shared dorm room with a promise to be among the audience to watch her perform. For whatever reason, knowing Aria would watch made Miki even _more _excited.

Sitting backstage with her fellow examinees of the day, Miki fidgeted with her faux leather jacket (Saeki had bought it for her birthday the year previous). Tsukimiya-_sensei _had told them they could dress up however they liked – even going on stage in their school uniforms was okay – so the brown-haired teen decided she would go all out – her faux leather jacket, black pants, white tank top, and her favorite, platform boots. Oh, and chains. Cannot forget them chains. She likes her chains when she's going rocker-style (cue Miki happy face here).

It helped that her song choice was rather rock-ish. She had wanted to go with a ballad version of one of the two songs her brother had suggested, but decided against it.

Fast-paced songs were more fun and up her alley, after all.

Hearing her extremely cute yet male teacher announce her name to be the final examinee of the day, Miki took a deep breath and stepped up the stage. Her face felt like it was stuck in a smirk, but she did not care. It matched her song choice.

"Oikawa Miki. A Class," she introduced herself curtly with her smirk firmly in place. "This is the last song of the day, but," she grinned, easily spotting the two blondes (Syo really was recording her performance for her brother – he was holding a videocam) and her roommate despite the huge crowd, "the exam has only begun!"

Amongst the cheers (the idol course students were oddly supportive of each other, yet competitive at the same time) Miki saw Natsuki's eye widen in surprise when he heard a familiar guitar opening, and she sent him a two-fingered salute. "From Starish's Shinomiya Natsuki's solo single… presenting to you, _Orion de Shout Out_!"

Leading the crowd's clapping with near-ridiculous ease ("It was as though you did it your entire life," Syo had told her when he decided to join her for dinner later that day), Miki was sure there was a round of shocked cheers when she began singing – she would not know for sure though, she was too busy enjoying herself on stage.

"_Roughened shadow minds, driven almost to madness_  
_Who am I? Leading the dark moon!_

_Pleasant dark wind, dazzling shining sky_  
_And yet I still yearn for the sunrise!_

_Shadow and light, You and I, drawing closer_  
_Asking what's real or fake_

_Black? White? Why? Why?_  
_My heart shouts and sings,_  
_"Be a color that suits you!"_

_Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart,_  
_That's the way it should be, and that's how you should live!_

_Good and evil and pompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems!_  
_Gemini syndrome!_"

Breaking out into a random dance on stage seemed like a good idea when the instrumental break came on, so that's exactly what she did – with much cheering to accompany her random idea. Miki belatedly realized her ankles would hurt (her platform boots were _heeled_, dang it!), but to heck with it.

"_Maturing, growing stronger, boiling over, moving forward…_  
_Those eyes shout and sing,_  
_"Be a color that suits you!"_

_Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart,_  
_That's the way it should be, and that's how you should live!_

_Just as I lament, I'll continue searching through my doubts_  
_Gemini syndrome!_

_Good and evil and pompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems!_  
_I'll try believing in your dream!_"

Hearing the song end, Miki grinned and took a final bow. "This has been Oikawa Miki, thank you!" As she handed her microphone back to Tsukimiya-_sensei_ and ran down the steps that led backstage, Miki really couldn't help but laugh - though she felt her _hate _herself that much more.

She understood why her brother had wanted to be an idol so badly now.

* * *

**Author's Note: Featured song is 'Orion de SHOUT OUT'. Credits for lyrics translations go to **_**silvermoon249**_** of **_**livejournal**_**. Please R&R peeps, we love you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ~ Scarlet Night (Yuiren)  
**  
The room was silent, the light starting to fade into the shadows of twilight, just the way Yuiren liked it. The floor was smooth, the walls long and high, and lined from top to bottom with mirrors, with a bar running along the one wall without any reflective surfaces at all. This was one of the dance halls, where students came to practice, where the members of Starish had their private dance tutoring as well.

It also happened to be a quiet place without any distractions, where she could practice and be herself, without worrying about an audience, or that she was being watched and judged by people before she had the chance to work out exactly what part of herself she wanted to display to everyone on the day of the mid-semester audition exams.

Right now, no one expected all that much of her; she knew that, not even her teacher. She was quiet, she kept to herself, she studied by herself and practiced by herself. Only her roommate had the opportunity to get close to her so far, and the pushy purple-haired crossdresser insisted on accompanying her for lunch every day, along with two or three of his adoring girlfriends – she and he called them his 'harem' in secret, and none of them knew that Jun wasn't exactly as female as they thought him to be. They seemed pretty brainless to Yuiren, but Jun liked having 'followers', as he called them, and so she tolerated their presence for him. After all, as roommates went, Jun wasn't bad.

Jun was one of the few people in the school who didn't think Yuiren was over-excessively average. It was good to have support, and Yuiren was surprised to find that she treasured his loyalty and unwavering friendship. When a group of other girls from her class had ganged up on her the other day, making snippy comments about how there was nothing special about her and she was never going to be able to get out of the B class like she wanted and they couldn't imagine how she'd snuck into the B class anyway, since she had _no talent _whatsoever – Jun had somehow heard them, sneaking out of his own class to silence them all with a single glare and making a comment along the lines of how it took someone with no talent to recognize others in the same boat, didn't it? Oh, and Yuiren probably had more talent in her big toe than the three of them put together.

She'd never heard from any of them again, and the bullies now even went out of their way to bow to her and apologize in class, and she suspected that Jun had done something more than what he'd already done, but of course, the Osakan admitted to nothing.

Stretching herself before she started her routine, Yuiren once again began to go over the list of songs she knew in her head. She had to do well, or she'd never get into the A class. There wouldn't be many other chances for class promotion – if she failed, or did badly, no one was going to give her a second chance. And she wanted out of B class, and not just because of her brother, but for herself. She knew she could do better, she knew she could be one of the best – and the best were in A and S class. People might look down on ambition, but in this case Yuiren's will to do better than she was currently doing, to surprise everyone who thought she couldn't do it, burned as strongly as a torch. There was no pride involved, no ego – she simply knew she could be in A class, and so she was going to try to get in.

The problem here was … she had yet to choose a song, and her exam was the next morning bright and early.

Hence why she was trying to work out her stress by practicing her dance moves. Because losing herself in her violin wasn't what she was after this time, she needed to think, and she did that best while dancing.

Pressing the 'Play' button, Yuiren listened to the music, counting out the beat, before sweeping out into a whirling, twirling, slightly irrational dance that followed the song well. She could do graceful, she could do smooth, but today her thoughts were all over the place, and that called for some spinning and leaping through the air.

As she spun, she laughed, feeling the wind rush past her face, and she wondered if he would join her today.

Ittoki Otoya.

The upperclassman had been joining her lately, sneaking into the dance hall or the music rooms when she was there, and they had been enjoying each other's company. He wasn't always able to join, but when he did, Yuiren was surprised to find out that she could have fun with him. He was always bright and cheerful, and most times he brought snacks. He'd figured out her weakness was chocolate and there was usually some kind of cocoa product in whatever he bought. It didn't seem to faze him that he did most of the talking, usually about his day and his friends and Starish, or his roommate, whom Yuiren had been startled to find out was Tokiya. And sometimes, when he sensed that her thoughts were deep within the music or the dance, he knew how to stop talking and leave her space to think, and express herself in one of the ways she did best.

Because since her brother had died, Yuiren had forgotten how to talk, how to communicate with others. With her twin, there had rarely been a need for words between them, they understood each other, and they had spoken with each other with their actions rather than actual speech. After he'd gone, Yuiren had slowly retreated into her shell, and now she rarely spoke to others unless there was need.

Ittoki-_senpai _seemed to understand this, and she gathered that he'd spoken of her to Tokiya, who had in return told him a little about her history. Yuiren didn't mind – unlike Tokiya, he didn't remind her of her twin, and he didn't bring up her brother.

After that disastrous incident by the fountain, she and Tokiya had made their peace. Yuiren was practical and honest to a fault, and it wasn't his fault, so she had found him and tried to apologize. He'd apologized, too, and she'd tried her best to make him understand that she didn't like to remember her twin – she couldn't, at least not right now when the ache was still there, burning in her chest. And he'd understood, as least as much as he could.

Her foot slipped, and Yuiren slid to the floor, wincing as she pulled a muscle in her leg. At least it wasn't sprained, she knew what that felt like, but she had to be careful. If she hurt herself, there went the audition, and with it her chance to climb higher.

As if on cue – and it figured he'd arrive at this moment, when she must look a sight, sprawled awkwardly on the floor – a voice called out in alarm from the door: "Oi, you all right over there, Yui-chan?"

Yui-chan?

Startled by the nickname, she turned and looked at the red-haired senior, and only belatedly remembered to answer his question.

"I'm fine, _senpai_," she answered simply. "Just pulled a muscle."

He reached her side and offered her his hand so she could pull herself up. "You should be more careful," he fussed gently. "Isn't your audition tomorrow?"

She nodded, and allowed him to help her stand. He looked her over, as she checked her leg, and once satisfied that it really wasn't anything serious, he reached into his backpack and pulled out an energy bar.

"For luck," he said cheerfully. "You decided what you're going to perform yet?"

Yuiren shook her head, thanking him as she accepted the snack. Ittoki plonked himself down on the floor, fishing out a melon bun for himself, and grinned up at her. "Need help?"

Yuiren recognized the invitation for what it was and smiled, maneuvering herself into a cross-legged position beside him, rubbing at the sore part of her leg.

"Just trying to decide between a J-pop song, or a K-pop song," she said thoughtfully, and started opening her energy bar to munch on it, looking appreciatively at the colorful wrapping. "My roommate insisted on picking out what I'll be wearing tomorrow, and I have a routine thought up for whichever one I choose, but I just can't decide. I'm good at either."

Ittoki looked surprised, but as usual, that was pure Yuiren. There was no pride in her words, just a simple statement of fact. Where others might have seen fit to cover up such arrogant-sounding words, Yuiren just said it the way one might state that the sun rose in the east, or that the sky was blue. She knew what she could and couldn't do, and she could do both these songs.

After a moment of thoughtful munching on both their parts, Ittoki looked up. "Well, K-pop's popular in Japan right now, there's no denying that," he said, agreeably. "But you think it's a good idea for an exam audition? I mean… the safe route would normally be to go with a J-pop song, because the judges are Japanese."

Yuiren nodded, looking seriously at her upperclassman, as he rubbed his nose and continued, "On the other hand, if you take this risk… it'll show your personality, and the judges might like that, right?"

Yuiren swallowed her mouthful and nodded again. "I guess."

"But that could backfire, too. Like I said, it's risky." Ittoki finished his bun, crumpled the wrapping into a ball, and took aim at a wastebasket near the door. Yuiren grinned as he carefully lined up his shot, leaned back, and threw – only to miss and send the wrapper bouncing off the wall instead. The red-head made a face and grinned ruefully, getting up to go dispose of his trash properly.

"Tsk," Yuiren teased, then grinned as she sat up, took aim, and tossed her own crumpled wrapper towards the bin. It bounced once off the wall, and went right into the bin. Yuiren grinned as her _senpai _turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm impressed," he said, with a grin.

"I have brothers," she answered, by way of explanation, and he seemed to understand. She smiled up at him, and for a moment that she didn't understand, she felt completely, utterly, at peace.

That moment shattered like breaking glass as someone knocked on the door to the room, and both of them looked over with a start.

Ichinose Tokiya stood there, glancing from Ittoki to Yuiren with some measure of surprise and confusion.

"Tokiya!" chirped Ittoki, bounding over to his friend with two bouncing strides and tugging the older, more serious teen into a hug.

"We were wondering where you were," said older teen said gruffly, and he turned to Yuiren and bowed, managing to disentangle himself with dignity from the hug and Ittoki. "Good evening, Sukunami-san."

Ever since that day, he'd gone from 'no-need-for-formalities' to calling her by her last name, and Yuiren wasn't sure how she felt about it. For now, she got to her feet and bowed in return.

"I was just helping Yui-chan think of a song for her exam tomorrow," Ittoki was explaining. "I was going to head right back." He turned to Yuiren and mouthed, "Vocal practice."

"_Yui-chan?_" Tokiya squinted at his roommate, then seemed to shrug it off and ask, "Well, have you decided?"

It took a moment for her to realize he was asking her. Yuiren frowned thoughtfully, then said, "I think so, yes. Thank you, _senpai_."

Ittoki beamed. "Awesome! So what did you decide on? Which one? And wait - when did you decide?"

"_Ittoki_," Tokiya gritted out, but Yuiren giggled.

"If you want to find out, you'll have to come watch me tomorrow," she said simply, and later she would wonder exactly what it was that had possessed her to do so. But for now, her heart was light, and when she gathered her things and returned to her own room, it didn't take her long to borrow a coin from her roommate and flip it, catching it in her hand. It showed 'heads'.

It seemed like a good sign. She'd pretty much decided on that choice, too.

* * *

The next day, Yuiren was the calmest amongst her classmates, most of whom were also being tested today. She fiddled with the frills of her concert attire with a scowl. Jun had gone all out today, insisting on doing her hair and make-up, and practically forcing her into a white concert gown, with black edging. She felt like a frilly penguin, and the matching hat and white heeled shoes he'd fished up for her did nothing to improve her mood - which was why she'd dug out her silver hair dye and changed her highlights again, a little early this week. It was the closest thing she had to gray.

Deciding to ignore her attire for now - it wasn't like she didn't have better things to worry about - she watched the performances of the other class students with interest, occasionally scanning the audience with a restless gaze, noting the presence of Tokiya, Nanami, and their groupmate Kurusu Syo - who even had a videocam with him, though exactly why, she wasn't sure.

But she had to focus, and back her gaze went to the stage. Once again, she reminded herself that she wasn't doing this for herself – at least, not _just _for herself.

_"Watch me nii-san," _she thought, as the previous examinee left the stage to a cloud of applause and cheering, to be replaced by another idol-course student as she ran off. "_I might need a little help, but for today… I'm going to be you."_

Her turn came towards the end of the day, and she was surprised to see that Ittoki was now in the audience, sitting with Tokiya and his Starish groupmates. Her classmates, even the ones who had been temporarily cowed by Jun, had been giving her little smirks and stink-eyes all day, but when Ittoki waved at her as her name was called, there were definitely more than a few glares directed towards her. Ignoring them and walking towards the stage, she paused to take a breath and get into character. When she looked up again, she wasn't just Sukunami Yuiren anymore.

This aspect of her, the ability completely get into the character and personality of others, to emulate their styles and selves, had often scared her family. Yuiren was good at singing, at dancing, but today she wanted to be better than that. She wanted her brother's charisma and confidence, his natural star power and attraction, and so for now, she _became _him. Yuiren herself was still inside, somewhere, but pushed a little lower down. She was Yasuo now, or at least, a mixture of Yasuo-Yuiren that would hopefully help her give that extra push she needed for her performance.

Confidently taking the microphone, Yuiren greeted the judges and the crowd, with a grin that had Tokiya frowning. She didn't notice his intent stare, however, as she heard the music start, and slowly prepared herself for the powerful start she knew she was capable of.

Because both she and her brother liked to start off strong.

_"Guide me, O Endless Light!"_

Spinning and half-bowing to the crowd, who gave a surprised roar at the sight and sound of the formerly average girl's surprisingly un-average beginning. Yuiren grinned and waved as she continued,

_""Do you have anyone to protect?"_  
_These tears are more honest than words,_  
_I'm unable to hide them and overflow._

_"Do you have anyone to believe in?"_  
_I constantly keep a future that seems to break in my heart…_  
_which froze my heart._

_This is a dream which can't be held in these small hands._  
_One day, this imagination will overcome reality,_  
_it was always swimming in the sea of illusions._

_I want to reach you,_  
_piercing through the cloudy skies_  
_the night shows me the mirror of stars which illuminate reality._  
_A deep scarlet key echoes,_  
_my heart beat won't ever stop._

_"Do you have anyone precious to you?"_  
_That warmth and that tenderness which runs down your hair,_  
_only I know of them._

_It's okay if it isn't anything special,_  
_staying right beside me with that usual smile,_  
_that for me is special._

_I finally found my true emotions._

_"Because you're here."_  
_With just that, I can become stronger…strange isn't?_  
_These emotions impossible to analyze covers my whole world._

_Let me hear your voice…_  
_Before our eyes is an eternal promise._

_I sync with you…Endless World_  
_I want to reach you,_  
_piercing through the cloudy skies_  
_the night shows me the mirror of stars_  
_which also embraces transient memories._

_I'm here, so always stay by my side._  
_Both our wishes are in harmony and become one._  
_We make the future move,_  
_our heart beats won't ever stop._

_SCARLET KNIGHT!"_

She ended with a flourish, whipping her hand up and back before pointing at the crowd with side-profile stance. The crowd erupted with cheering, and for one, light-headed moment she froze, uncertain, losing her brother's persona as she realized they'd actually _liked _her performance. Ittoki and his groupmate Kurusu-san were both jumping up and down, cheering and yelling, and she hesitated.

But then, thankfully, as the A class teacher Tsukimiya-san came to her and took her microphone, gently patting her on the back and congratulating her for a job well done, her brother was back, helping her to bow gracefully to the crowd before running a hand through her hair and heading backstage. She was breathless, slightly dizzy.

And for one long moment, it was like both herself and her brother had accomplished something together, and she realized anew why she was doing all this. Not just for her dreams, or his, but for what they could have, should have and might have been, _together_.

A bright smile stole over her face, and she slowly released her white-knuckled grip on her brother's persona. As Yuiren slowly returned, and Yasuo left, she whispered to herself in the lonely backstage room:

_"Well, nii-san. I think we surprised them."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Kyaaah! Yuiren kakkoi! But yes, song featured here is 'Scarlet Knight' by Nana Mizuki, OST. the anime 'Dog Days'. Credits for lyrical translation go to Suisei from the 'Deciphered Melody: Deciphering Mysterious Japanese Runes' website.**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 ~ Flashback (Aria)**

The days leading up to the mid-semester examinations breezed by in a blur to the celeste-hair. She'd spent the bulk of it cooped up in one of the private recording rooms on the secluded fifth floor of building twelve working on her upcoming performance. Of course, Aria's mind was far from worrying as far as the exams were concerned.

After her fallout with her blue-haired fiancé, Aria made every effort in the book to get some distance from him, going so far as to wrench her arm free of his grasp one afternoon when he'd picked her up for lunch after a two-day grace of his presence. She'd promptly stomped off to Ren's side after that. The latter had been so dumbfounded by her actions he hadn't remembered to toss any form of rivalry smugness in Masato's direction as she plucked him viciously from the chorus of girls about him and stalked off.

If not for the looming exams, Aria guessed her avoiding her Starish fiancé would be the talk of the school and glad she was for the academic distraction. Obviously she couldn't keep up the childish avoidance. Her father would learn of it if she did, or worse, Masato's father.

_'More time'_, her thoughts chimed. She needed a little more time. Aria was still too mad to entertain him without her inner she-devil threatening to rear her demonic self. She'd thought back to their tempestuous conversation.

_"So that's it—I'm your stupid fallback girl."_

_"Aria, that's—"_

_"You say you have no desire to marry me so what's with this arrangement, Masato? Am I some…some tool to make her jealous? So you can win her heart from Ichinose-kun?"_

_"That's not true!"_

Aria concluded there was more to it. But whatever 'more' was Masato sure hadn't been willing to tell her then. Would he be willing now?

_'No'_. She didn't think so.

"Ouch! Watch it sweetheart, I need that arm you're dislocating," Ren complained once they were alone, breaking her out of her reverie. Aria dropped the orange-hair's appendage.

"Sorry," she mumbled, still somewhat out of sorts. Ren eyed her warily. He rubbed his nape at length, not really knowing what to say to her.

"I knew something was up when you two didn't come back that day but…"

"Please don't," she replied curtly.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself, Cinderella. But if he hurt you—"

"He did, but I don't know…why…he did…" Aria contemplated. True she had no clue why Masato had done what he'd done but more than anything it was _why _it hurt her to begin with that was still driving her up the wall.

"Aria?"

Her fondness of him; she hadn't expected that. The celeste-hair looked up at the third Jinguji son's voicing her name. He seemed confused. As he should be, Aria decided—she was confused too. "I just need to be by myself for a while, Ren," she turned to leave.

"Hey Aria! Oi!"

"Do me a favor and tell him to leave me be for a while."

Aria flicked the switch to kill the mic's recording. She gulped down several mouthfuls of spring water from her canteen before settling at the main chair and propping the heavy-duty headphones on for a listen, effectively drowning out all sound from the immediate atmosphere, replacing it with that of her recorded vocals meshed together with the instrumental backing track. Critical as ever, Aria listened for the beats, measuring the steadiness of her rhythm to a 'T', more pleased with the results now after hours of practice.

She scanned intonation and pitch next, looking out for any traces of strain on those nitty-gritty high belts. All in all, it was the emotional content necessary to convey that Aria focused on the most. Because she had chosen the song thinking about him; because she wanted to vent, to make him understand—because he was going to be there and Aria knew that in that one moment in which she would stand on stage that he would be looking at her. And she was going to let him see her…raw.

* * *

Aria stared at her decoratively-painted fingernails as she waited backstage. The first two days of the examination had her feeling the rush of excitement for her friends and classmates performing while at ease to finally breathe fresh Spring air during the hours outside. She'd been shut indoors far too long practicing the past week that the change in scenery was nice. Heck it did wonders to lift her spirits.

The celeste-hair found herself paying decent attention to the majority of performers. There were many good ones, few less so, and then there were the standouts that really clamped her attention. Aria liked those. Being memorable was a trait much needed for an idol and the seventeen-year-old heiress was pleasantly surprised to note her room mate from A Class was one of those shocking few.

The brunette's song choice had staggered everyone to silence when she'd initially announced it and Aria had caught herself searching the crowd for a sign of Shinomiya, curious as to what he would think. She hadn't managed to locate him, but Miki's performance was definitely wow-worthy. The girl's hyper-ness radiated off of her easily on-stage to the audience below and Aria had cheered and hollered enthusiastic cries of encouragement and awe amidst the many others. She swore she couldn't get over the petite's deep, rich contralto tone that did beyond justice to Shinomiya's song.

The second day saw a mass of nerves as the hard-hitting performances from day one had ruffled most of the participants to follow. Fewer standouts to Aria's notice but she was delightfully amazed by the performance of a dark-haired girl with silver highlights nearer towards the end of the day's line-up.

_'Sukunami Yuiren'_, Aria committed the girl's name to memory.

She liked her tone. It wasn't entirely unique the way Miki's had been the day before but it carried her song choice well. Watching the girl strut around all confident on the stage Aria could see she had an atypical flair. It left something to be said considering the girl was from B Class and the lion's share had been shaken from their predecessor classmates' performances.

Today was finally day three. Aria had drawn the luck of being amongst the first few to start the ball rolling. Some of her fellow students waiting with her didn't seem to like the idea of going first. After all, it added pressure. One had to be good enough to leave a lasting impression going on so early, not to mention set the bar high enough.

Aria didn't mind though. Years of experience and tutelage under her mother—the strict, part-Austrian prima donna—had, if anything, seasoned her for life on a stage. Aria had found that after the initial years the nerves and butterflies no longer plagued her performances. In its place, excitement and euphoria.

_'Still…'_

She tugged at the ribbon in her hair, functioning as a hair band separating her neatly-combed bangs from the fashionably scraggly tendrils of her much longer celeste locks.

_'Masato…'_

Aria wiped invisible dirt off her loose-fitting black statement shirt and neon-pink tapered skinnies, then stooping to re-tie the laces of her classic black Converse sneakers.

He would be watching…

Aria shook the pensiveness out of her expression. No, she wasn't nervous about his presence, but it did bother her.

_"You say you have no desire to marry me so what's with this arrangement, Masato? Am I some…some tool to make her jealous? So you can win her heart from Ichinose-kun?"_

_"That's not true!"_

_"Then what is?"_

Aria wanted the answer to her question. What she was about to show him was bordering dangerously between intense and unstable. It was going to be harsh, in-your-face, raw, dramatic, and uncontrolled on so many levels. The exam didn't matter, but her emotions did; and so was winning his trust. Aria was going to make sure she delivered a performance from the heart.

Within minutes Tsukimiya-sensei fetched her for her turn, eleventh of the day. The cross-dressing idol teacher of A Class ushered her onto the stage, microphone in hand and Aria made her way to the center, wearing not a smile or a grin like the majority had done waltzing into the limelight but a piercing look of solemnity. The audience shut their noisy traps, fazed, probably thinking she'd gone unhinged. They sat in unorthodox attention.

Aria paid them no heed. She scanned the crowd, searching for one face in particular, letting her eyes bore into his when she found him, a silent beckoning to watch her as the pop punk instrumental kicked in introduction. The heiress brought the mic to her lips, and rocked…

A proof of existence denied,

Standing still in the middle of the crowd,

As the broadcast reached its end,

My breath…stopped.

Can you see it? My shadow has vanished

And this blooming flower as well has been left behind

My throat runs dry and I try to recover.

Those are just excuses.

Aria held the audience captive with the lyrics, voice taking on a rough, edgy tone that went discordantly well with the song's feel, not forgetting it being a vocal quality wholly unexpected for a classically-trained singer. She noticed the judges' bewildered stares, the shock on more than a few familiar faces in the crowd, neglecting them all before launching into a display of vocal pyrotechnics she would soon be known for—her crazy high register belts.

This lying heart fell

And you burst out laughing

Just like me

You lied,

And as you broke apart, you burst out laughing again

If I reach out my hand towards this breaking you

Something will look back at me

I want at least to cut off it all and go back in time…

Her movements gained ground with the intense emotional buildup—chaotic, crude, utter and complete pandemonium. Aria fretted wildly across the stage, pulling at invisible threads of strength, pounding heavy fists against an imagination-conjured wall, celeste hair whipping around her distressed frame in poetic semblance to the persona losing her mind in the song…

Rising to the surface, shaking

Will my screams disappear?

Those words I'm unable to…remember,

Will they end?

Ahh!

This lying you is breaking

And I burst out laughing

You casually lied,

sighed, and merely broke apart

Show me, show me, please show me,

Something that will create a reflection

I want to rewind those faraway memories

Of you, smiling

Of me, breaking.

Ahhh!

Aria's last note was a lengthy, trilling scream; bone chilling and possibly glass shattering if not for the precision of her vocal control. The heiress let the instrumental end in its abrupt fashion. Silence ensued. Hundreds of mouths hung agape, hundreds of bulging, disbelieving eyes, but she fixed her scarlet gaze on his purple one alone.

Masato appeared stunned. Good or bad, who knew what to say, but Aria, still panting hard from all she'd laid bare on the table smiled her sweet accomplishment at him. She watched him blink his surprise before paving her way off stage. The applause came then and it was a while before the audience calmed. By then, Aria was long gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: And now all three leading ladies have sung their first songs in the story! Featured song in this chapter is 'Flashback' by Akiakane. Credits for lyrical translation go to Belisaria from her tumblr 'forget-me-not'.**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Miki)**

As the days passed without news of the mid-semester exam results, Miki found herself reviewing the performances of the exam. The first day – a mix of the lower classes and A class – had seen only a few outstanding ones (including her own, but that was what Aria, Syo-_kun_, and her brother (how Syo managed to send him the video so fast, she did not want to know) said. She had yet to bump into Shinomiya-_san_, whom she really wanted feedback from).

Horikawa Jun-_kun_ (yes, she knew he was a guy. She kept her silence out of respect for him to dare and join a school with the complete opposite gender – and she saw how he idolized Tsukimiya-_sensei_, anyway; she was not his classmate for nothing) was, to her, one of the better performers on day one. He had picked a ballad, and his surprisingly gentle voice made it extremely soothing to hear amongst the various fast-paced songs that were used.

It probably helped his case that his singing voice had a higher pitch compared to most guys.

Day two was a mixture of the remaining lower classes and B, and it had Miki rooting for a class promotion for one Sukunami Yuiren. She had seen the girl in passing – Sukunami-_san_ was the quiet type and preferred to be on her own… and Horikawa-_kun _was fond of the B class student.

Miki could not help but think, however, that Sukunami -_san _had been using someone else's persona for her performance. Seeing her in passing quite a few times made her strongly believe the fact that she was quiet and shy, not the charismatic person she had been on-stage.

She was still rooting for her class promotion, though. That power and potential in her voice was asking to rot if she remained in B class.

Aria's performance on the last day – a day that was specifically S class – had her jaw on the floor, much like everyone else. The other S class performers did not seem to hold a candle to her after that – though she was certain they were awesome as well. Miki would not be surprised if Aria got near perfect marks with her epic high-pitched belts.

'_She was definitely aiming her feelings in that song to one single person, though_,' Miki believed – and if her hunch was right, it was towards her Starish fiancé. Due to her hyperness, most people thought she was not observant – a mistake even her family members had made. No, she was _very _observant, and Miki had seen the pain that flashed through her roommate's eyes every time she saw or even thought of Hijirikawa Masato.

If they did not manage to solve whatever problem was between them by next month, Miki was seriously tempted to ask the rest of Starish to help her lock the two in question in a broom closet.

She had not confronted her part-Austrian roommate about it, though. She and Aria were not particularly close (yet, her mind whispered), and Miki believed that if Aria wanted to talk to her about it, she would.

In the meantime, though, she had done as Saeki had asked her and… caused more rumors of haunted classrooms to spread by changing classrooms every now and then. The look of exasperated amusement Tsukimiya-_sensei_ flashed her, though, made her believe the staff knew _exactly _who was 'haunting' the classrooms – she had grinned unrepentantly in response.

A few days later, Miki had managed to bump into Shinomiya Natsuki – who was talking to the redhead of Starish about something or other – and he had looked pleasantly surprised. She and Ittoki Otoya introduced themselves to each other with equal levels of hyperness, much to Shinomiya-_san_'s amusement, before Ittoki-_san _took his leave with a wink at Shinomiya-_san_'s direction and a cheerful wave at her.

"I've been meaning to look for you, but I've been busy with practice," Shinomiya-_san _told her as they both settled on a bench in the courtyard. He offered her a pocky stick – the last one of the lot – which she accepted happily.

"Same here, but homework and playing games with my brother while spreading more rumors of haunted classrooms ate up my time," Miki confessed happily without a shred of guilt, and Shinomiya-_san _laughed. She nibbled on the pocky stick that she had taken, and tilted her head at the elder teen.

At her head tilt, the Starish member seemed to remember what he had wanted to tell her. "Ah, yes," he started, "thank you for choosing my song to sing as your exam choice." He smiled – a combination of happy, proud, and sheepish. "It was a huge surprise for me, and honestly, I felt honored."

Miki smiled back, though internally she was anxious. What had he thought of her rendition of his song? "No, no, the pleasure was mine," she returned. "I don't think I managed to do it justice, though…"

"What, no!" Shinomiya-_san_ exclaimed, and Miki jumped in surprise. He apologized for startling her a little sheepishly, and she accepted it, bewildered. "Your performance was… I don't know, it left me speechless, Oikawa-_chan_."

Miki blinked. "Ah, was that a good speechless, or a bad speechless?" she asked, and Shinomiya-_san _blinked at her before chuckling.

"No! No, it was a good speechless," he told her, smiling and looking much more relaxed. "If I didn't hear it myself, Oikawa _-chan_, I wouldn't have believed such a powerful, deep voice came from someone as cute as you."

Even though Syo-_kun_ had told her about Shinomiya-_san_'s adoration of all things cute, hearing him direct it at her made her blush. "Well, no… not really," Miki stammered, and Shinomiya-_san _laughed at her.

"'Not really', says the cute one," he teased, and Miki blushed even more. She was glad she had her hoodie on, 'cause it allowed her to pull her hood up to hide her now-red face.

Miki was sure hearing Shinomiya-_san_'s laughter made her blush more.

"D…Did I overdo it?" he wondered, his voice tinged with worry. Miki giggled, shaking her head, but refused to put her hood down.

"It's okay," Miki answered. "Shinomiya-_san_ and _nii-san _are very similar, I realized," she said, feeling the heat in her face calm before she pushed her hood back to look at a confused Shinomiya Natsuki.

"Really?" he asked, and Miki nodded with a smile.

"Shinomiya-_san_ and _nii-san_ have so many similarities, it scares me sometimes," she confessed, "but it's a good thing," she rushed to assure the elder when he looked like he was going to apologize. "It makes it so much easier to talk to you, Shinomiya-_san_."

The bespectacled teen looked surprised for a moment, but smiled. "I'm glad."

Miki grinned at him, and looked up at the speaker across from them when the tell-tale crackle indicated an announcement. "What's crazy man up to this time?" she wondered aloud, and beside her, Shinomiya-_san _coughed in an attempt to not burst out laughing.

"_Hello, baby-_tachi_!_" greeted said crazy man. "_I see everyone's getting along just fine. In fact, everyone's getting along so nicely, they don't want their exam results!_"

That statement caused a few people to protest, but Miki laughed. She had seen (and heard from Syo-_kun_) enough of his insane actions to know that he was just being… himself.

"_What's that? You want your results? Too bad, baby_-tachi _, but your results are not_-" he paused for a bit of dramatic effect, but that was lost on a giggling Miki, "_-posted in your classrooms. Go check the Bulletin Board, my pretties!_"

There was a peal of insane laughter from the speakers before they heard Hyuuga-_sensei_ sigh and turn off the PA system, and Miki finally burst out laughing, leaning against Shinomiya-_san_– who appeared to be amused by her reaction.

"Shall we go see your results?" he asked when she had calmed down, and Miki nodded, taking in deep breaths to relax. Together, they headed towards the Bulletin Board (both of them easily ignoring the stares (and glares, in the younger teen's case), though Miki was very sure she'd be in the school's grapevine by the end of the day). The brunette paused at the announcement board, though, noticing a paper pinned on it with the words "Class Promotion Students" in bold.

"Oikawa-_chan_?" Shinomiya-_san _questioned when he saw the widening grin on her face. Miki clapped her hands in glee.

"The person I was rooting for is promoted to A class!" she told him, her finger easily pointing out Sukunami Yuiren's name. "I'm looking forward to meeting her," she said, skipping happily towards the bulletin board; she had skimmed through the entire paper – her name was not on the promotion list, but she was happy anyway.

Confused yet amused at her joy, the blonde Starish member trailed after her to the bulletin board. The crowd of people before the board was quite near suffocating, with students checking their results and then their friends. Quite a few lingered around despite finding theirs to chat, and some were huddled in groups – from the way they were sobbing (the girls, especially – most of the guys in those groups looked frustrated), Miki figured they'd failed.

Shinomiya-_san_, having the height advantage, skimmed through the papers easily. He let out a happy laugh and clasped her hands, pulling her into doing a random happy dance right smack in the middle of the crowd.

"You passed, you passed, you passed~~" sang the happy Starish member, spinning Miki to the point she was dizzy. Miki laughed – his joy was infectious – and managed to get him to point out her name on the list.

'_Oikawa Miki. A Class. Overall mark: 89 percent_,' it read, and Horikawa Jun found her easily – though she suspected it was due to Shinomiya-_san_'s random happy dance.

"Miki-_ness_!" called the Osaka-born. "Ya got the highest in our class," he said, and Miki took a moment to marvel at how ridiculously cute he looked in the female school uniform – it was a daily ritual for her by then.

"I did?" she asked, surprised, and Horikawa-_kun _pointed out all the scores in A class to her – his was second highest with 85 percent. "Oh wow. I did!"

"I told ya," Horikawa-_kun _said, giving the bewildered Miki a high-five. "If ya had scored 90 percent, ya wouldda been promoted to S class."

"I would?" went Miki again, and he giggled as he pointed out the marking scheme at the bottom of the sheet. "Oh. I would've."

"Ya cute when ya confused," he told her, poking her cheek. Miki pouted, and he laughed. "Well, see ya later, cutie. Haveta find Yuiren's score."

"Sukunami Yuiren?" Miki asked, snapping out of her confusion quickly. "Her name's on the promotion list on the announcement board. She's joining our class!" Miki grinned at the surprise, then elation on Horikawa-_kun's _face. "Ya haveta introduce 'er ta me, ya hear!" she said in Horikawa-_kun_'s native accent, and he laughed.

"Sure will, cutie," he promised. "See ya in class!"

Miki waved him off, and was surprised when Shinomiya-_san_ picked her up and started spinning her around again. "Highest in A class, highest in A class~" he sang, and Miki laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to the reviewers of the previous chapter, it means a whole lot to us three. Honestly, it's insane how much of this story we've already churned out together on our private Googledoc. All I can say is whoever reading is in for one loooooong, whacked, ride with us because this thing is looking to easily span a good 50 chapters at the one-third point, lol!**

**Gosh I hope everyone stays tuned. ****Please R&R if you like!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (Yuiren)**

The shop was quiet, filled with more books and dust and warmth than actual customers, and Yuiren hummed to herself as she hung up her apron. Her decision to attend Saotome Gakuen had been a little tough on her family financially, and the Headmaster had informed them that they had few scholarships - a fact he hoped would change in the future, but which remained as it was for now. Yuiren had been lucky to find a job at a little music shop near school, and even more lucky that the Headmaster had been willing to make a concession for her and allow her to work as she studied, since it was just a weekend arrangement.

As music shops went, this one had been around for a few years. Locals and students alike frequented it mostly for the ambience, which was comfortable and peaceful and friendly, and mostly they all gathered in the section of the shop which held a small cafe, with little cakes and desserts and drinks. Yuiren's favorite was the five-bomb choco parfait, with 5 different types of chocolate, though she had yet to try it as it was one of the pricier items on the menu, and her student card only got her free meals at school.

The rest of it were musical instruments, accessories and stuff for maintaining said instruments, a section for music books and music scores, and another for CDs and DVDs. It was fairly up-to-date for a quiet store like this one, and for a music student, it was a little slice of heaven.

So far, only Jun knew that she was working here - she'd had to tell him, or he wouldn't have let her leave that morning when he saw her dressing for work - and true to her nature, Yuiren was fine with leaving things that way.

So she was completely unprepared for him to be _waiting _for her at the school gates when she got back that evening, dressed in a purple exercise suit that completely clashed with his hair and looking fit to explode.

"Where have ya been, cutie?" he demanded, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her away with him towards the fountain. "The results 're out! Hurry up, ya gotta go see what you got!"

Yuiren considered resisting, but by this time he'd managed to drag her more than halfway up the school's impressive driveway. With a sigh, she firmly took back possession of her arm and glared at him to remind him that she could walk on her own. He rolled his eyes but sashayed in with her, dripping sweat from whatever exercise he'd been doing.

"What did you get?" Yuiren asked after a moment of silence between them, the only sound their shoes scuffling along the floor. Her expression was as quiet as ever, but there was a paleness in her cheeks and a tenseness in her body that belied her nervousness. Jun wasn't stupid, but his own expression gentled as he answered, "85 percent, second highest in ma class. No worries, cutie - I knew how I did, and I wasn't expecting less than 70. But you- "

The girl promptly startled ten years off his life by falling to her knees, closing her eyes and covering her ears and yelling, "NO SPOILERS, NO SPOILERS!" She sounded close to tears as she looked up at him pleadingly and begged, "No spoilers, I don't think I can take spoilers."

Hm. Jun had a feeling this was about the nightmares his roommate had been having over the past two nights. Though he was dying to ease her nerves, he supposed that his sleep-deprived friend probably was really worried about her results and that she might prefer finding out on her own.

Heck, there should be a manual on handling chicks. But as girls went, Yuiren was more tomboyish than he'd anticipated.

So it was with a degree of relief that he noted the approach of the two members of Starish that his roommate had mentioned making friends with over the past few weeks, from the other end of the hallway. Waving them over frantically, he patted Yuiren on the back and helped her to her feet.

"Bulletin board is that way," he said, pointing. "I'll go find my 'followers'. Cheer up, cutie. Maybe you did better than you thought."

She nodded at him glumly, and turned to face the direction he'd pointed at with the expression of a girl about to face the executioner. Pure terror and fear. Poor little cutie. Jun patted her on the back again, flipping his lavender braid behind one shoulder. "Courage, sweets, courage."

Yuiren took a deep breath, and began to march towards the boards. Jun considered following her, but then realized that the redhead and the dark-haired dude had reached, and he simply waved them after Yuiren and winked.

Yup, he deserved a roommate of the year award, if he did say so himself.

Meanwhile, over at the boards, Yuiren simply could not bring herself to look up. Her future was posted up there, somewhere in the words and kanjis, but she was too scared to see. What if her nightmares became life, and her name wasn't even there? What if the substance of her bad dreams turned real, and she found out she'd failed?

Courage, Jun had said. But she couldn't find where she'd put her last reserves of the stuff, damn it.

_'Nii-san? Help me look?' _she pleaded silently, and was about to turn on her brother's persona for just a moment, just long enough to look up and search for her name... when her trembling knees finally decided they'd had enough and slid her entire body down to the ground again with a flop.

Behind her, there was a quick, familiar "Whoops", and suddenly a pair of strong arms were under her armpits and hauling her up.

Momentarily confused, Yuiren slowly turned around, and met a pair of bright, red eyes that reminded her of peace and happiness.

A second later, she recognized Ittoki, and behind him, Tokiya, and she quickly stepped backwards and out of Ittoki's grip.

"I... That is... Thank you, _senpai._" Embarrassed, she dipped her head and heard him chuckle.

"Came to check out your results after the crowds have gone? Smart," he quipped easily, and she looked up, startled into smiling.

"Er.. something like that. I was busy." Changing the subject, she glanced warily at the board again. "I..."

Ittoki's expression changed slightly as he studied her. Seeming to pick up on her nervousness, he offered, "Hey. Want me to look? It can't be that bad. I remember watching your exam, it was awesome. I'm a fan of Dog Days, too!"

Yuiren misheard. "It's out?" she asked, excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Dog Days 2?"

Behind both of them, they heard Tokiya's chuckle, a rare sound echoing through the empty hallway with the fading sunset.

Ittoki resisted the urge to facepalm. "Er, no, that is, I... Never mind." Gently, he gripped her shoulders and turned her to face the board. "You're stalling."

"Er, Ittoki," Tokiya started from behind them. "Her name..."

"No spoilers!" cried Yuiren again, clapping her hands over her ears, startling both boys. "Don't tell me, I can't look!"

"Why not?" Ittoki kept his grip light, yet firm. "It's just the midterms. I bet you passed."

Yuiren spun to face him, eyes filled with despair and unhappiness. Unable to hold it in anymore, she cried, "But I have to do more than that!" Her eyes widened as the sound echoed all the way down the hall. Tokiya glanced at her as she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I have to... I mean, I was hoping..."

Ittoki looked confused, Tokiya's expression, on the other hand, cleared slightly as he seemed to understand something. Stepping over to his groupmate, he removed Ittoki's hands from her shoulders, gesturing for his friend to look at the list of names printed above them, specifically indicating Yuiren's class. As Ittoki scanned the list, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, and Tokiya gently steered the girl towards another board on the other side.

"Where -"

"Shh," he soothed, as she seemed close to tears. "It wasn't there... Up there. Look."

Yuiren obeyed.

A second later, the corridor was rocked with a piercing scream of pure happiness, and Tokiya found himself being hugged by an explosion of sobbing, wildly excited, overjoyed 17-year-old girl. Allowing himself a rare smile, he hugged her back.

"Congratulations, and welcome to A class, Sukunami-chan," he whispered into her hair as Ittoki came over to read the list for himself and let out a few whoops of his own. "I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I have to say it. I think your brother would be proud."

In response, Yuiren's arms simply tightened around him as she wept her joy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And Yuiren gets into A Class! Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned, minna!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (Aria)**

Fourth place.

Aria stared at the overhead bulletin board with an unreadable expression plastered on her pretty, porcelain features. So it seemed her poker-faced fiancé's solemnity was rubbing off on her today.

_'Fourth place.'_

She surveyed the scores, not entirely enthusiastic about the results though not particularly upset about it either. What did get to her however were the words those huddled around her in cliques of their own were whispering. Far too prevalent to be secretive, they were doing it on purpose to infuriate her, Aria knew. They couldn't hurt her physically anymore so they'd chosen words as their next weapon. And so, despite her anger, Aria was determined to keep her expression straight. She would give not a grain of satisfaction to the witches insulting her being.

"Did you see? That bitch got dethroned!" Someone hissed.

"Bet it was that mental running on-stage of hers!" Another cackled.

"I bet Masayan dumped her!"

Aria balled her hands tightly by her sides. Her inner she-devil longed to lash out a venomous retort but just as she was about to give in she heard the girls emit a collective gasp, shut up and scuffle away. Momentary confusion gripped the celeste-hair at their reactions before a pair of strong, tan arms wrapped gently around her waist from behind, pulling her close. Aria tensed instinctively at first but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"It's just numbers, sweetheart," Jinguji Ren's deep, dulcet voice echoed in her ear.

She let him hold her, too tired to argue it wasn't her marks getting her all keyed up. Aria took a deep breath to calm herself and leaned into her friend's warm embrace. It felt good to be held and not have to pretend she was strong or the little-miss-perfect her classmates seemed to have made her out to be. She watched placidly as those around them either buoyed in senseless joy or sulked in desolate gloom before filling out of the main hall. Soon it was down to just a few individuals.

Ren snaked one of his arms north of her waist, slithering it across her breasts and hugging her around the shoulders. He pressed her even closer still, against the firmness of his chest and Aria felt him nuzzle her hair with his lips, the heat from his breath fanning the back of her right earlobe. The intimate gesture caught her off-guard and the celeste-hair found herself growing overtly self-conscious of the stares and glares some of her fellow students were throwing their way.

Aria re-angled herself after a moment, glancing upwards at the man enveloping her so openly for the world to see. Holding his cerulean-blue eyes with her own scarlets, she fancied him her famous eyebrow arch as if to ask 'what are you doing?'

The tall orange-hair made no verbal comment. And as he released her waist to caress her cheek with tender care, curling a loose strand of hair behind her left ear, Aria knew what he was trying to say. She shrugged inwardly, deciding that right then and there the comfort he was offering her was just what she needed. She pursed her eyes shut, sighing her solace. It was then when she felt the softness of his lips against her left eyelid.

* * *

The next morning a mildly-rejuvenated Aria was on her way to the local music store—appropriately named 'Strings and Things'—when she bumped into her notoriously stiff fiancé in the courtyard on her way out the school gate. The encounter hadn't put her off as it had nearly two weeks ago when their fallout had been fresh and the celeste-hair noticed a large chunk of her anger and confusion had faded after the exams; so much so the past week awaiting its results had tested her endurance of their separation. Hurt and betrayal aside, she'd missed him—it was _that _simple.

He'd asked her where she was off to and she'd told him, surprising them both when she invited him to come along with her. Aria held her arm out for him, pleased with the sight of his faint smile as he took it and led her out the gates to their destination. Deep in her heart the seventeen-year-old heiress knew she wasn't ready to let what he'd done to her go. This wasn't forgive and forget, but she'd come to acknowledge that whatever it was Masato was keeping from her, she needed to give him time and her trust.

Looking back on what she knew of him, it was doubtful her fiancé was the kind of man to use a person for his own benefit without understandable reasoning. The Hijirikawa scion was often the proper gentleman. He'd told her not too long ago of how his father had once planned every minute detail of his life as if he were an insignificant tool of the Group, to be used and discarded however his superior shadow saw fit. He confessed it had nearly destroyed him.

The recollection called to her and Aria realized that Masato knew exactly what it felt like to be used—how much it could hurt. And besides, how could she accuse and blame him for using her when she was using him too?

Someday perhaps he would tell her the truth. And she would tell him hers.

The pair trudged on in companionable silence and Aria basked in the waft of cool spring air as they finished their short walk, entering the store to the greeting cling of the entrance bell and a beckoning gold maneki-neko on the countertop by the doorway. She flexed her arm in his grasp and Masato released her.

Aria bounded for the corner of the store housing the piano scores. Her next class assignment was to sing an acoustic ballad as Hyuuga-sensei wanted to test everyone's versatility as far as musical genres and singing styles went. Aria selected a few choice titles and began sight-reading through them.

"You were with Jinguji yesterday." The words made her stiffen. It was a statement. The stoic tonal quality to his voice lent her no clue as to his thoughts regarding the matter and with her back to him Aria had no idea what manner of expression adorned his attractive features. She nodded mutely in response, tucking an unwanted score sheet back in its shelf.

"Do you like him?" His hair's breadth vicinity had Aria tripping klutz-like as she made to place yet another unwanted score back in its original spot. She hadn't expected his whispering voice in her ear. When had he moved so close? _'Wait...'_

What had he just asked?

"Masa—"

"He was holding you, just like this..." And as if to prove his point, the blue-hair encircled his left hand around her waist from behind, letting his dominant one brush across her sternum, flexing appreciatively along the soft contours of her willowy frame before resting against the crook of her shoulder where his thumb stroked delicately at her clavicle.

Aria gasped. It was getting hard to breathe. A warning drummed in her head. Masato's touch was achingly different from Ren's. The orange-hair knew his way around a woman's body and through their many hangouts she'd grown accustomed to his overtly friendly gestures; the familiarity of his hands on her. With Masato however, this was easily the most intimate they had ever been and Aria felt a heated blush color her porcelain cheeks, wondering to herself if her fiancé had always been this daring.

"Please answer my question," he beckoned and Aria blinked. His many facades were a mouthful to take in.

"Ren's a good friend, Masato."

"Friend?"

"Friend," she assured. He paused, then letting her go and took a step back.

"He was smirking at me, as he held you." It was Aria's turn to pause, forgetting her blush. This was news. He had been watching?

She turned to him. "Ren was just comforting me. I dropped to fourth place," Aria explained.

"I...see." The celeste-hair noted how his stony expression remained intact, though he suddenly found his shoes oddly interesting. Sensing his unease, she smiled sympathetically at him, leaning forwards to press a chaste kiss against his cheek, meant to soothe. Aria pulled back slow, observing surprise alight his purple eyes as he gaped at her.

"I need you as my fiancée, you know," he said at last, reaffirming her suspicions there was more to his reason.

"I know," she said back, picking up the choice score sheet that she had carefully set aside and training her mind back on her class assignment. Aria wondered if the shop attendant would allow her to take the piece for a test drive. She scanned the shop, looking for a member of the staff and spotted a familiar face behind the counter. Intrigued, she approached the dark haired girl.

"Sukunami-san, am I right?" The dark-haired girl turned, slanting a questioning, slightly blank stare at her before spotting Masato, and suddenly there was a spark of recognition in her eyes. Aria recognized the look as one of awe and immediately guessed Sukunami Yuiren was a Starish fan. She smiled at the girl, deciding it best to get to the point and not let her fiancé's star presence distract the individual from her job.

"Do you think we could take this for a spin?" She asked, holding the score sheet up for Sukunami to see and gesturing to the store piano by the window display.

"Sure," came the girl's one-worded reply and Aria pulled Masato over to the grand instrument, motioning for him to sit—he knew she couldn't play well.

Her fiancé complied willingly, sight-reading the piece. "You know I can only play the accompaniment for this, right?" Aria gave that a little thought. She debated singing the main melody line herself but knew she wouldn't be able to hear the full effect of the piece that way.

"Yuiren, do you play any instruments?" The familiarity of her address seemed to confuse the girl in question but she shrugged it off and answered that she played the violin. _'Perfect!' _Aria's thoughts thrilled and she motioned for Yuiren to come over.

"Do you need help with something?" Asked the shop attendant.

Aria instructed the girl's green gaze towards the piece's melody line. "Could you help play this with a violin? Masato will accompany on piano."

Yuiren scanned the sheet and blinked vacantly. "Um, play me a round? I'm not very good at reading scores yet," the raven-hair explained and Aria had only but to look in Masato's direction before he began playing the melody line for them, reading easily along to the score. Yuiren nodded her assent when he finished the first chorus of the song and fetched a violin off the nearest rack. She took about three seconds to ensure the instrument was tuned and lifted its body and bow to a playing position.

"Not sure I've got permission to use this, but..."

Aria counted them in and together, the duo made music.

The poetic, cantabile melody hummed beautifully through the shop's interior, delighting its many patrons enjoying morning tea from their perches at the cafe. Aria listened, entranced by its serene-ness. One of Chopin's most beautiful works as far as the celeste-hair knew, she observed the dark-haired girl as she held her emerald eyes shut from the world, reveling in her play of the generous, sultry melody with just a tint of sad melancholy to it, reminiscent to a nocturne of sorts. Aria joined in the homey applause as they finished.

Yuiren seemed to find herself again in the midst of the cheerful clapping and Aria noted with interest the girl's slightly embarrassed stature before curtsying a lithe bow to the makeshift audience. Before long, the heiress pranced over to the cafe, thinking to purchase a slice of classic New York cheesecake for herself and her room mate, leaving Masato to settle things with the attendant by the register.

She rang up the total. "That'll be 500Yen please."

The blue-hair handed her the exact amount, tucking his fiancée's latest possession under his arm. "You play well," he informed the raven-hair, completely missing the jittery addition to her demeanor as he turned briefly to eye Aria paying for the cakes. It was then when Yuiren decided that now was as good a time as it was going to get.

"Excuse me, Hijirikawa-san, could you..."

Yuiren watched idly as the couple exited the store, Aria waving politely to her with the arm not latched onto her Starish fiancé before disappearing around the bend. The raven-hair wasn't particularly sure what to make of the teen heiress but as she looked at the thin, rectangular object in her hands, she knew one thing—Hikari was going to be very, very happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww, and Aria drops in rank but at least she and Masato are speaking again, lol!**

**R&R if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (Miki)**

"Ah, Aria, welcome ba-CHEESECAKE!"

Miki could not help it. Her cheesecake senses were tingling. It did not take a genius to know the celeste-haired teen was amused by her greeting (her blue-haired fiancé stood by the door in what looked like shock), but Miki did not care. Aria had _cheesecake_. That in itself was enough to make the brunette forgo greeting her roommate like a sane person and transform into an excited puppy.

"Yes, cheesecake," Aria agreed amicably, patting her head as she placed the box containing said cheesecake on the table. She had a feeling that, had she a tail, it'd be wagging. At light speed. With sparkles. _Lots _of sparkles.

As it was, though, Miki waved at the blue-haired teen (he waved numbly back; he probably was not used to her type of people, despite having two of them in his own group) and grinned at Aria. "What type is it-CLASSIC NEW YORK CHEESECAKE!" squealed the hyper brunette, hugging Aria in her joy when she opened the box to reveal the cheesecake in all its cheesecake-y glory to her. The elder female made obvious effort in not laughing in her face, but was giggling at her antics all the same.

"Don't you just love me now?" she teased, and Miki looked up with a huge grin on her face.

"I loved you, but my love for you has tripled," she intoned solemnly, but her grin made Aria lose whatever delicate control over her laughter she had left. Out of the corner of her eye, Miki saw Hijirikawa Masato's bewildered expression soften into a smile as he watched his fiancée laugh.

"I'm assuming things are okay again between you two," Miki said seriously, looking back and forth between her roommate and the Starish idol. Aria stopped laughing - though she was still smiling, and the latter looked confused. "If things are not okay, then make it so it's okay. Otherwise, I know a lot of empty broom closets and classrooms I can lock the two of you in." Cue sage nod.

"Oh you do, do you?" Aria queried mischievously, shooting the younger girl one of her famed eyebrow arches. Miki grinned back equally as mischievously.

"You're talking to the originator of the 'haunted'-" cue quote-y fingers "-classrooms rumor. Of _course _I know them."

There was a moment of silence as the two elder teens processed her words, and Miki nibbled on her slice of cheesecake. "Ah," intoned the male, "so _that's _where Shinomiya and Kurusu have been disappearing to."

"They come to watch me sometimes, yes," Miki agreed. "Oikawa Miki, haunted classrooms rumor-spreading extraordinaire, at your service," she introduced herself with a flourish, bowing dramatically - though the plastic fork in her hand ruined the effect somewhat (Aria was laughing a lot at her today).

"Hijirikawa Masato," he responded in kind. Miki pouted at the lack of dramatic flair from the elder male, but nodded in response. It was then she noticed the package he had tucked between his arm and body.

"Aria, is that package-thinger-majingy yours?" she asked. Frankly, she was just guessing, but...

"Well...yes," Aria voiced, wondering how her roommate could tell. Miki grinned, amused that her guess was right.

"I has awesome 'Synchro' pawaas!" she cried. Briefly, she wondered if anyone caught her 'Prince of Tennis' reference, but decided not to voice it. Hijirikawa-_san _looked amused - though whether or not he caught her reference remains to be seen. Aria did a little skip-hop thing towards her fiancé, retrieving her package and smiling at the blue-haired teen sweetly.

"See you for lunch tomorrow," Aria told him, and the blue-hair nodded to her and Miki before taking his leave.

"...well, meep," went Miki, and Aria spared her another amused glance. Miki grinned. "I'm going to finish this cheesecake, and then I'll go spread more rumors of haunted classrooms," she told her roommate, who had sat down after closing the door and just started on her own slice of cheesecake. "Care to join me?"

Aria paused mid-bite, as if pondering her suggestion, before her expression took on a "ah, what the heck" quality and nodded her agreement. Miki giggled, clapping her hands, and set to packing her laptop (she had the machine open in search of inspiration to complete her set of homework) in between bites before the celeste-haired teen's amused gaze.

Soon enough, the two cleared the cheesecake and the boxes, and Miki took the elder teen by the hand and proceeded to skip gaily down the school's many hallways in a manner that had Aria's shoulders shaking from the effort to stop her laughter ("Why're you laughing at me so much today?" Miki had asked, and Aria did not reply - she was _that _busy laughing). Spotting her 'to haunt' classroom of the day, she went into it and cheerfully closed the door behind Aria.

"So... is _this _where you'd lock Masato and I in if we hadn't made up?" Aria asked as she surveyed the classroom, watching Miki tinker with her gadgets happily out of the corner of her eye. Miki looked up as she logged onto the internet, and then onto Skype.

She hummed in mock-thought. "I'm afraid not," she said, her tone ridiculously professional as she clicked the 'call' icon under Saeki's name. "This classroom is too... _open_... for your more lemon-like activities."

"_Wow, I pick up the call and I see my sister talking to a hot chick about lemon-like activities. Wow_."

"_Nii-san_!" Miki chirped happily - a complete 360 change from her serious tone. She blinked, staring hard at the webcam feed on-screen. "You dyed your hair blonde, _nii-san_?"

"_I get mistaken as _'tou-san_ too much lately_," he told her, running his hand through his previously-black locks. "_I don't look _that_ old, do I?_"

Miki hummed in mock thought. "Ye~ap, you do!" she said, and Saeki frowned at her. He started mumbling nonsense, but stopped when Aria showed up on his webcam feed.

"_Ooooo~_" went Saeki, and Miki burst out laughing. "_Is a hot chick_!"

Aria raised an eyebrow. "For a moment there, I thought you would say the same thing Miki here did. Guess it proves you're a guy."

"_I'm a healthy man, thank you very much,_" Saeki answered, inclining his head in a mock-bow. "_Oikawa Saeki, at your service. My thanks for giving my dear sister cheesecake_."

"How'd you know I had cheesecake?" Miki whined, and Saeki grinned.

"_You have different 'happy' patterns, sister dearest_," he told her. "_There's the 'I'm high on oxygen' happy, the 'I just bullied Syo-_chan_' happy, 'Someone's gonna get served' happy... this one in particular is the 'I had cheesecake' happy_."

"Lies," Miki said, pouting, though Aria looked thoughtful. Saeki's grin grew.

"_I do so believe Miss Hot Chick concurs with me_," he said, "_isn't that right, Miss Hot Chick?_"

"Name's Ichijo Aria," Aria told him with an amused smile, "and yes, I do concur. But how did you know I was the one who gave her cheesecake? She could've easily gotten it herself."

There was a laugh. "_I didn't, but thank you for confirming it for me_," he said, and Miki pouted.

"Let's just play already. You said that custom map was awesome, so I downloaded it."

"_Yes, yes,_" came the amused response. Half an hour later, Aria wished she brought earplugs - what Miki had told her the first week they were in school was not a lie. The Oikawa siblings had a really good set of lungs - hearing the cries of "BARRELS" and "SENORITAS EVERYWHERE" first-hand was really... she had no words for it.

"Wait, why can't I do anything?"

"_Wait for it, Miki, wait for it._"

"But no, seriously, is the map buggy? And 'Jaws' reference? Really?"

A laugh. "_Just wait for it_."

Aria watched in amazement as Miki let out a high-pitched, but amused, scream as whatever monster appeared and the younger teen controlled her character in-game to run away - she never thought it was possible with how deep and rich her singing voice was.

"Nooooo I don't wanna be raaaapeeeed!" Miki yelled, laughing insanely. The celeste-haired teen moved closer and saw, to her amusement, that the monster had taken on a particular form.

"Pedo-bear?" she choked out, laughing. Over the speakers, the two girls heard Saeki laugh.

"_Awesome, isn't it?_"

"I really don't wanna be raped!" Miki yelled in response, laughing. "Oh! Oh damn, I died."

"At least you weren't raped?" Aria offered. Miki giggled.

Yup, she and her roommate were getting along _fiiiine_.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Miki gets high on cheesecake? Lol, the real-life Miki actually does too, which has made for a lot of fun conversations in the past involving cheesecakes. Don't ask people. Again, hail the Pewdiepie reference, we don't own.  
**

**Thanks so much to our reviewers from the previous chapter, we really (and I mean REALLY) appreciate your kind support. So yes, keep R&R-ing if you like, and do stay tuned!  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (Yuiren)**

"Aw, you shoulda told me, Yui-chan!"

Yuiren sat serenely by the small lake, leaning against the pillar of the small gazebo, enjoying the peaceful setting and the cool evening breeze. In one ear, she could hear the calling of crickets as night began to set. In the other, Ittoki Otoya was whining from his seat, hanging almost upside down from the small table which was _supposed _to be for the convenience of students who wanted to study.

Still slightly excited from her meeting earlier that day - with Hijirikawa Masato, of all people, and his fiancee - she just turned and grinned at him, just a hint of apology in her gaze.

Ittoki was still pouting, just a little. "If I'd known you wanted Masa's signature, I could have gotten it for you, and all the guys' as well. You only had to say so!"

Whoops. Recognizing the signs of injured male pride from her experience with her brothers, Yuiren sat up straight on the railing and faced him seriously. "I didn't want to ask you because I didn't want you to think I was friends with you just to get close to Starish." In her straightforward manner, she went on. "I mean, I like you because you're _you_."

Ittoki stared at her upside-down, before his cheeks turned red and he fell, bringing the whole table down with a crash because of the way he'd been draped from it. Yuiren looked at him in alarm, before realizing what she'd said and turning pink, too.

"I mean, I like you as a friend, _senpai, _a friend! You've been a really good friend to me since I got here, and I'm really grateful... are you okay?"

"_Daijoubu_!" Ittoki shot upright, sheepishly running a hand through his now-tousled hair. "I'm fine, fine!"

Yuiren glanced rather dubiously at the bump she could see forming on his forehead, but she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Anyway," she went on, turning back to the view thoughtfully, "Hikari-chan only mentioned that she wanted Hijirikawa-_san_'s signature. She's a huge fan of his. She's gonna be thrilled that I got it, but I really don't know how to tell her he's got a fiancee... a real pretty one, too."

"You mean Aria?" Ittoki stumbled over to her, rubbing at the knot on his head. "Who's Hikari-chan? Your _imouto_?" He dropped his hand to the railing beside where she'd draped her leg. "Don't you have any _other _sisters who like the other members of Starish? Like that hot red-haired guy, perhaps?"

Yuiren laughed and nodded, unconsciously starting to smile as she thought of home and her siblings. Watching her, silhouetted by the twilight, Ittoki couldn't help but start to smile as well. She looked like some sort of siren, all ghostly and ethereal, silver highlights seeming to glow in the pale light from the lone lamp nearby, her glow-in-the-dark Starish T-shirt shimmering faintly with a fading glow.

"Teru's the eldest," she said absently, her hand sliding up to finger the dolphin pendant she always wore around her neck. "Older than me by a year, but you'd never know it from how he acts. Then there's Daichi, he's younger than me by a few years. My sister Hikari, my two youngest siblings Aoi-kun and Haruna-chan, and in between, Koga-kun managed to squeeze his way in. There's a lot of us, really, but that's my family for you." Tilting her head to the side, she murmured, "You got any siblings? If you had, you'd know."

Ittoki scratched his head. "I grew up in an orphanage," he admitted slowly. "After my mother... well, there was an accident. She didn't make it. Never knew my dad." His expression turned somewhat melancholy, and Yuiren turned to him solemnly. In the short time she'd known him, she'd never seen him anything other than cheerful and energetic. As she was about to apologize, though, suddenly the red-headed senior seemed to shake himself, and within seconds he was back, grinning at her. "I have all the family I need, though. They say family's all about the heart anyway, right?"

Yuiren thought about it. She couldn't imagine being without siblings, and she hadn't even mentioned her twin yet, not to Ittoki, though she knew he knew about him from Tokiya. But it was true. Blood meant nothing if a family didn't care about each member from the heart. Nodding, she met Ittoki's smile with one of her own.

"Anyway, we better head inside," her _senpai _was saying. "Don't you start classes in A class tomorrow?"

Yuiren's grin only grew. Leaping off the railing, she had a thought.

"Race ya!"

And as she raced the wind towards the main building, Yuiren allowed herself to truly laugh, releasing some of the joy she hadn't thought she'd be able to truly feel again.

_'Life's good right now, nii-san. I still miss you, but this is as good as it gets.'_

* * *

Funny how the next morning Yuiren could barely remember any of the previous night's happiness. Indeed, it felt as though she could barely breathe. Nothing had changed (except her highlights, which were orange this week and only for the tips of her hair - she'd washed out the rest) and yet, it felt as though her uniform was choking her and her heart was beating too fast and her shirt was too tight and her tie had a stranglehold on her throat...

Deep breath. What was she nervous about? It was just... the A class. The very class she'd been aiming to get into all this time. Where the better students were, where Ittoki had been placed last year, where she could finally get a chance to show what she could do and truly shine...

But she was nervous, and when the teacher opened the door and called her name, it took almost everything she had not to bolt in the opposite direction. Somehow though, she managed to stand, send a polite, calm smile towards Tsukimiya-_sensei,_and walk steadily towards the door.

She didn't know anyone in here except the teacher, and Jun. Good old Jun, who'd tried giving her courage this morning in the form of a chocolate danish, with extra chocolate (and how he'd managed to wrangle that from the cafeteria lady, she still didn't know).

"If'fn anyone bothers ya, I'll bother _them_," he'd told her fiercely, and she'd laughed.

She wasn't laughing now, but it was good to look around at the sea of unfamiliar faces and see him grinning and waving at her from his window seat.

A moment later, as a round of chuckles and sniggers filled the room, she realized she'd missed hearing Tsukimiya-_sensei _introducing the new student to the class and asking her to greet her new classmates.

Turning a little bit pink, she bit her lip, then quickly said, "I'm Sukunami Yuiren, formerly from B Class. Er... I'm in the idol course." She wasn't sure what else to say, but so far, most of the faces looked friendly. Encouraged, she quickly finished, "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_" and bowed.

It was a mistake.

BONK!

"_I-taiiiiiii!_"

Having misjudged the distance between her head and the table as she bowed, her forehead proceeded to smack into the first table with a resounding noise, upending the desk and sending her reeling backwards with a hand over her head, wincing. Her horrified gaze met the blue one of her new classmate whose table she'd just flipped, but to her relief, the girl didn't look too mad just yet. In fact...

"OOOOOOO IS A CUTE GIRL!" gushed the light-haired teen in a high-pitched voice, and Yuiren froze. Had she just- ?

Yep, she had. Well, in that case, there was only one way to respond, no?

Leaning forward, Yuiren poked the girl's nose with the finger of the hand that wasn't currently massaging her temple, and cooed, "You cute, too."

There was a resounding groan from the class as the girl grinned and wriggled, rubbing at her nose, and a shout of laughter from the amused Jun.

"Oh wow," Tsukimiya-_sensei_ said, his tone amused even as he rolled his eyes to heaven. "I had no idea Miki-_chan'_s highness was contagious."

Grinning uncertainly, all Yuiren could do was nod, and send a grateful look to her new classmate. That little stunt had taken the embarrassment away. Sneaking away quietly at a wave from her new teacher, she bee-lined for the empty seat behind Jun and sat down.

What a way to start her first day in a new class. Oh well.

"No worries, cutie," Jun whispered towards the back. "It could've been worse. Least Miki-ness seemed ta like ya, eh?"

Yuiren considered this carefully as Tsukimiya-_sensei _started the class.

"She's not a hot guy, but she'll do," she whispered back carefully, and pulled out her textbook to hide behind as Jun burst out laughing once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: And now I believe everyone has met each other.**

**Thanks for the reviews peeps, keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (Aria)**

Time streaked past in endless motion and before long came the end of spring and the mildly warmer days. Aria cast a pensive look out her classroom window, only minutely removing herself from Hyuuga-sensei's lesson about the importance of preserving one's physical and mental health as an idol; the appropriate segue into the upcoming Sports Festival event the school was holding.

The celeste-hair found herself thinking back to the past couple of weeks. Ensuing her patch-up of sorts with Masato, he had instantly resumed making his presence by her side a constant, often picking her up for lunch and whenever classes ended for the day. They tended to spend weekends together as well and before long the students would talk of how inseparable the two were.

"You rarely see one without the other." Aria's sharp ears had registered the phrase one afternoon when she had accompanied her fiancé to the cafeteria so he could purchase his favorite melon bread.

The heiress wasn't so sure what to make of the student body's apparent change of heart towards her relationship with the Hijirikawa scion. It was as if all that past hate had gone and morphed itself into a form of idolization. It had felt...strange...at first–when everyone she had thought hated her suddenly grew besotted with her presence as if she were a queen of true-blooded royalty. Of course, later she just found it funny, and eventually settled that she would take the odd niceties any day over the bullying and verbal jabs behind her back.

Towards the end of class the students were categorized into groups for the many events based on their strengths or skill. Some volunteered, others were unsure and opted for events they felt would be less taxing on their more fragile bodies. Some were enthusiastic and excited, and some were positively morose at the idea of sports and sweat. Aria was one of the excited few. A dancer of decent skill, hand-eye-muscle coordination came naturally to the celeste-hair and the notion of finishing her first spring on campus with the festival put a happy light in her eyes.

"What event are you doing?" Masato had asked her as they walked by the lake later that evening, savoring the last moments of spring together. The duo had somehow managed to re-forge their previous ease in each other's company avoiding the topic of why they each wanted to remain engaged to the other.

Aria flicked a pebble sidewards at the open lake, watching it skip three times before sinking into watery oblivion, She grinned gleefully at the small achievement, unawares to her blue-haired fiancé smiling his fondness at her display.

"High jump," she told him. "And the 100m hurdles."

The heiress quickly located another sizable pebble, attempting to surpass her previous three skips but the puny stone sunk on two and she frowned. The unhappy expression did not last long however as a third pebble zoomed out to the lake, easily skipping five glorious times across the otherwise peaceful water before surrendering to its higher density.

Aria blinked, turning to face her fiancé whose throwing arm remained outstretched. He winked at her—yet another of his 'unbecoming' gestures—and the heiress had to smile knowingly at him.

"Show off," she teased, and to her surprise he stepped up to meet her.

"And what will you do about it, _Ichijo_-san?"

_'Ichijo-san?'_ Aria quirked her brow at him.

Dear, _dear_ Masato. What _would _she do? And then a playful idea came to the seventeen-year-old and her inner she-devil smirked back at her impishly.

Bringing out the coy, sultry demeanor she had picked up over the years indulging one Jinguji Ren, Aria stepped closer to her man, holding his purple gaze with her radiant scarlets and inched her inner smirk to the surface. She planted her artistic hands on his abdomen, relishing the feel of his hard toned abs beneath the material of his knitted sweater. Masato's eyes widened briefly in shock but he made no move to stop her advance as she trailed delicate, expert fingers across his stomach area, gliding smoothly against the material up to his thorax.

Aria watched her fiancé bow his head, hands settling on either side of her waist, applying slight pressure as he hissed his next breath. She chuckled charmingly at his carnal reaction. Oh it amused the girl to no end, the way she could 'un-become' him so easily as of late—since she had let him back in.

_'Why though?' _The questioning thought had flitted through her mind numerous times.

What had changed? And why did he _never _stop her?

"Had enough?" She asked, voice sensually low and velvety to the ear as she pressed her forehead against his adoringly.

"Y-Yes," came Masato's shaky response and she relieved him of her touch, letting the male idol re-compose himself before she figured it was time to ask.

"Masato…"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you let me do that to you?"

"Do what?"

"That. What I just did—you know what I mean," She flourished, modestly aggravated with his uncharacteristically teasing virtue.

"I…don't really know." He answered her. The blue-hair appeared to give the matter some deliberation, conduct refining to its more standard solemnity. He sighed.

"I guess it's just my way of trying with you, trying…to be with you, to trust you more, to…" He paused, shaking his head. "Back then on the roof, I know I hurt you, Aria. I knew it was going to happen but I wasn't thinking about your hurt. I was thinking about…"

"You've apologized. It's alrigh—"

"No it isn't!" He cried, and the urgency and remorse strangling his voice startled her. Masato was raw again. "The way you looked at me on those steps…I'll never forget."

Aria watched him rake a hand through his dark blue hair, recognizing the nervous gesture as always. "I don't want to hurt you by making you feel that I don't want you again," he said.

"I…does that make sense?"

The heiress paused, thrown by the unexpected admission but observing her fiancé's anxiety, forced herself to calm and rationalize what he had just said.

"A little. Yes." She voiced eventually, taking his hands in hers to rub soothing circles against the skin on his knuckles with the pads of her thumbs. At the back of her mind Aria struggled with the memory of her initial urge to scream her hurt in his face when their fallout had been fresh, her wrathful desire for him to feel the same pain he had inflicted upon her. But now, experiencing his guilt first hand…

"Take it easy, Masa. It's not like I'm expecting to come out of this thing unscathed."

Masato had wanted to say more Aria could tell, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips and an easy shake of the head. No, the celeste-hair was not going to let him dwell on this guilt. He would owe her the truth one day and that would be enough.

She smiled compassionately at him. _'So much to consider…'_

The Ichijo heiress took his hand in her own, guiding them back to the quiet of the dorms.

"I know this is late but, your performance during the exams…thank you, it meant a lot to me."

She smiled to herself. "You're welcome."

* * *

The following day during physical education, classes began separating its students off into groups based on the event they would be undertaking for the forthcoming Sports Festival. Like her many female classmates, Aria had switched out the usual school sports attire into something more suitable for the activities she would be partaking in. Unfortunately for the celeste-hair, the new wear was far more revealing than the school's set and more than a few of her male classmates (and then some) had begun shooting her appraising stares from across the field since she had stepped out of the changing room.

Aria chewed on her bottom lip, not liking the wolf whistles several obnoxious few were tossing her way. And so, it pleased her greatly when Ren showed up minutes later and scared the younger boys away with no more than a threatening glare. He grinned at her and she waved back, mouthing her thanks before it was her turn to jump the pole at 1.57m. As ever the true high-achiever, Aria managed it on her first try, executing a flair-filled Fosbury Flop and a surprisingly graceful landing.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so Spring is ending and Summer is on its way. The past few have been shorter chapters but we pick things up again soon enough.  
**

**R&R if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 (Miki)**

"_Is graceful landing_!"

Miki had, being the crazy, hyperactive girl that she is, snuck out of class. Horikawa-_kun_ spared her an amused glance, and Sukunami-_san_ watched her escape with a confused frown. Tsukimiya-_sensei _had been warned of her inability to stay still for long periods of time, as had the rest of the teaching faculty, and the crazy man that was the headmaster decreed that as long as she kept up with the coursework and excel, it was fine.

(Miki silently wondered what sort of teaching method _that_ was, but decided that it was not worth her braincells to crack her head and figure _him _out.)

Said graceful lander looked over at her in confusion. "What're you doing out of class, Miki?" Aria questioned even as she made her way over to her. Miki tilted her head one side, then the other, and shrugged with a happy grin.

"I'm hyper," she said instead, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and Aria rolled her eyes at her exasperatedly.

"I noticed," Aria responded dryly. Miki sniggered and, upon feeling the stares at her roommate due to her more...revealing attire, removed her blazer-jacket-thing (she never did figure out what to call it) and placed it on the elder's shoulders. The celeste-haired teen looked at her funny for that, but Miki grinned.

It was fun being her.

"What about the sports festival?" Aria asked. "Are you joining anything?"

Miki's grin grew. "I'm joining _everything_."

Her roommate blinked. "Are you sure you could handle all those events?" There was a pause as Aria rethought her words, and Miki smirked at her. "Oh, wait. I forgot. Thank you for doing us _all _a favor and killing yourself for us on that particular day."

Miki sniggered.

"Your friend, sweetheart?"

Miki looked over and saw, with some odd form of amusement, that Starish's Jinguji Ren decided to join them from whichever corner of the field he was standing at. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and Miki decided on a deceptively demure smile.

"I think it's unfortunate, but she's my roommate too," Aria said, her tone teasing (Miki had mimed being shot impressively, if she did say so herself). "Ren, this is Oikawa Miki. Miki, Jinguji Ren."

The tall orange-hair winked at her. "Why hello there little lady," he said, reaching for the petite's hand and kissing affectionately at her knuckles in greeting.

Briefly, Miki felt sorry for Ren. He was going to avoid her in less than half an hour, she could guarantee it. It just so happened that he was right _there _when she felt like acting like an escaped patient from a mental hospital.

Well, that was what Saeki said whenever she starts her 'high on oxygen' thing.

"_Is long hair_!" she gushed, standing on her tiptoes to reach orange locks. Aria hid a smile behind her hand delicately, but Miki saw it and flashed her a wink. Jinguji-_san _did not appear to realize it, for most part. In fact, he looked rather bewildered, though he tried to hide it behind his womanizer facade. "Long hair pwetty~"

And she got hold of a lock of hair... and _pulled._

Blue eyes widened in shock and he pulled back from her abruptly. Beside them, Aria let out a decidedly unladylike snort in her attempt to control her laughter. Miki grinned at Jinguji-_san _unrepentantly, and Aria's giggles started to be heard.

"No," Aria said, trying to sound strict but failing due to her amusement. "Bad Miki. Miki, down!" And with that, the Ichijo heiress was down, laughing so hard that she very nearly started to roll on the grass in her mirth.

Deciding to amuse her roommate even more, Miki played the part of a kicked puppy - complete with downcast eyes and whining. Jinguji-_san_, much like Hijirikawa-_san_, looked like he just met a new intelligent species. Aria's laughter did not help his case at all - she was calming down, though, if the deep breaths were any indication.

"Woof," Miki intoned blankly, and the teen on the ground sniggered. She made no attempt to stand, so Miki knelt beside her with a grin. "And that was your daily dose of insane, brought to you by the haunted classrooms rumor-spreading extraordinaire," she announced to one very bewildered Jinguji Ren.

"You're horrible," Aria told her, giggling. Miki's grin grew.

"_You_'re the one who's horrible," she said, "You knew what I was going to do, but made him-" she pointed at the orange-haired male "-go through my insanity anyway!"

There was a pause. "It was funny," came the unrepentant answer. Miki shrugged at Jinguji-_san _unapologetically.

"That's what she said," she deadpanned. Ren's expression seemed to speed through some sort of evolution, from shock to disbelief to angered amusement.

He smiled, far too sweetly at Miki. "It was nice to meet you, lady," he told her, agitation licking at his tone. He cast a discreet, sidelong glare at the celeste-hair on the grass. Miki tilted her head at him, standing and patting his arm.

"Is okay," she said, "I make it my mission to make Aria laugh at least once a day. ("Since when?" Aria muttered, and Miki glared. The celeste-hair laughed.) Is just your luck that you were the unlucky target today." Miki paused. "I intend to bully Hijirikawa-_san _one of these days, too."

A more relaxed, amused expression crossed the agitated teen's face. "When you do, lady, I expect to be there."

The brunette grinned. "Is promise~" she sang, and finally, the orange-haired teen laughed. He was probably going to keep his hair out of her reach, though. Miki made strong first impressions, especially when she was on her insanity streak.

"Seriously, Miki. What're you doing out of class?" Aria asked, standing up. Miki wanted to reply, she really did, but a tall blonde passing by the corridor made her grin and she ran off.

The two left behind stared after her (Aria still had her blazer on her shoulders). "...hyper, isn't she?" Ren asked after a moment. Aria giggled, offering no response.

* * *

"Shinomiya-_saaaaan_~"

The bespectacled teen turned when he heard his name called - and instantly got an armful of Miki as she glomped him. "Oikawa-_chan_?" he said, surprised. "Don't you have class at this time?" he asked as he set the younger teen down on her feet. Miki grinned.

"Is okay," she answered, giggling. "_Sensei_knows I snuck out. He eye-rolled me as I left."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her. "Tsukimiya-_sensei _didn't stop you?"

"Crazy man decreed that, should I keep up with the coursework and excel, my hyperactivity and lack of attention span is no problem," Miki told him, giggling. There was a bit of a fond huff from the Starish member before her. "Oh, and I met Jinguji-_san _just now. He was with Aria."

"Ren?" Natsuki echoed. Then he took in her hyperness and felt sorry for his group mate. "What did you do to him?"

"Pulled his hair," came the chirpy answer. "Is okay. He looked more annoyed at Aria than at me, 'cause she knew how hyper I am and did nothing to stop me." The answer was followed by a decidedly insane giggle.

Natsuki sighed. "If that's the case, I can't leave you here to bring havoc onto the school," he said, watching as the younger teen visibly vibrated with the effort to not bounce off walls. "I'm heading to the music room to play the viola for a bit; want to join me?"

The hyperactive teen perked up. "If you don't mind a hyper tagalong~"

Natsuki chuckled; even when hyper, Miki would ask for permission and maintain her respect for others...somewhat. He nodded his agreement, and the younger grinned at him as they walked (well, he did - she skipped) down the corridor and to the music room.

"By the way, Oikawa-_chan_," he voiced as he took his preferred instrument out, "where's your blazer?"

The brunette blinked. "Oh, so blazer-jacket-thingy really _is _a blazer?" she asked, then paused, looking at her vest. "...I think I left it with Aria by accident."

Natsuki chuckled again - the younger's rather childlike mindset made for a lot of amusing answers. It helped that she looked absolutely adorable doing it, too. "At least she's your roommate, yes?"

Miki grinned back at him, taking a seat at the grand piano and playing a scale on it smoothly. "I'm glad she _is_ my roommate," she told him easily. "I like Aria. She knows her stuff, she's pretty, and talented and honestly, I feel like she's perfect." There was a grin on her features. "Of course, there is no such thing as a 'perfect human being', but Aria's that to me." The younger paused, tilting her head in thought. "I think Shinomiya-_san_'s quite perfect, too."

_That _caused him to double-take, knocking his knee on a stand. "R-Really?" he asked, surprised yet oddly pleased that he was deemed perfect in Miki's odd little world.

"Yup," she answered, randomly playing a tune he recognized to be from a game, but could not remember the name of. "Shinomiya-_san_ is... I think I said it before, but Shinomiya-_san_'s like _nii-san_. You're both friendly, kind, that bit insane (she giggled), and, if Syo-_kun_'s stories are to be believed, you both can't bake to save your lives."

Natsuki pouted. He so _can_. Miki saw him pout and giggled, her fingers never stopping its dance on piano keys. "But it's okay," she continued. "To me, that's perfect." There was a lull in speech as she focused on playing. "Ah, Sukunami-_san_'s pretty cute too."

"Sukunami...? Ah, the girl you were happy to see move up to A class?" he asked, finding the manuscript he wanted. He took that, the stand he knocked on and the viola to Miki's end of the room. He started setting up the stand and manuscript as Miki giggled.

"She cute. She bonked her head on my table when she introduced herself." Her playing stopped there as she proceeded to laugh. "My table was completely flipped!"

The unexpected information made him pause. How _hard _did that girl hit her head to make a table upend itself? It must have hurt; Natsuki winced just thinking about it.

Miki's sudden silence made him look up, and saw that she was pouting. "Oikawa-_chan_?"

"She called me 'cute'!" came the unexpected whine. "And she poked my nose..." as she said that, she wriggled in her seat and a hand came up in a..._pawing?_... motion to rub at it. Natsuki chuckled.

"I can see why she called you 'cute'," he said, finally straightening out and bringing the viola up. "I think you're cute, too."

Miki blinked and looked like she wanted to protest, but had stopped herself the moment he started playing. He was playing Malcolm Arnold's _Sonata Op. 17_- it was a piano and viola piece, and he did not expect the younger teen to be able to follow it, hence the reason why he had not passed her a copy of the score.

He was surprised - shocked, even - when Miki had easily picked up from where he was playing and played in perfect sync with him. _Without _a score. She winked at him near-cheekily, and he smiled back before she closed her eyes and focused on nothing else but the music.

As they played, Natsuki could not help but feel a warm feeling bubble up within him. It was the same feeling he had felt for one Nanami Haruka, once, before he saw for himself that she would be with fellow group mate, Ichinose Tokiya - don't get him wrong; he was happy for them. But...

The bespectacled teen snuck a glance at the younger teen, who was immersed in playing the piano, and felt himself smile. She was so cute... and he was starting to like her, though he wasn't quite sure why. Turning back to the song as he almost played a wrong note, he tucked away this piece of knowledge to be analyzed later. When they finished, Miki had immediately started a completely different song - the same one from earlier, and he finally recognized it as 'Dearly Beloved' from the Kingdom Hearts series (he did not play, but Syo-_chan _had played it a few times "at a friend's insistence", he had said).

"Kingdom Hearts?" he asked when she finally ended the piece, and Miki smiled.

"You play?" she asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"I watched Syo-_chan _play it before," Natsuki answered, and Miki grinned. "After you played that, I do believe that it was you who forced him to play it."

Miki inclined her head with a giggle. Before he knew it, his question had popped out. "Do you want to join Starish for lunch tomorrow? We'll be meeting on the rooftop balcony," he asked, and the bright smile on her face made his heart skip a bit.

He guessed that answered his question. Oikawa Miki was joining Starish for lunch whether they're ready for her or not.

* * *

Miki skipped back into class and slid into her seat, grinning at the cross-dressing teacher. Tsukimiya-_sensei _rolled his eyes at her, but smiled.

"Jun-_chan_, Yuiren-_chan_, can I task you two with catching Miki-_chan_ up with what we've covered?" he asked. As Miki expected, Horikawa-_kun_ agreed readily - anything for his idol, she guessed, and Sukunami-_san _looked a little surprised, but nodded her agreement as well.

"Thank you," sang A class' teacher, and he gathered his things together. "Now, I have a staff meeting, but it does not mean any of you can run out of class," he warned. "Stay in class until the bell rings, okay?"

A chorus of agreements rang through the class, and Miki skipped towards Horikawa-_kun_'s table as Tsukimiya-_sensei _left the class.

"You promised to introduce me," Miki whined at the elder teen, and he giggled at her.

"Wouldda done it earlier, cutie, but yer hyperactiveness got in ta way," he answered, easily poking her nose. Miki rubbed at it, and Sukunami-_san _giggled from her seat behind him.

"I'm Sukunami Yuiren, I thought _sensei _introduced me already."

"I know," Miki whined, "but I wanted Horikawa-_san _to introduce me!"

"Stop ta formal nonsense with me, cutie, and I might consider it. And don't whine. It's unbecoming."

Miki pouted. "But I'm younger than you!"

Horikawa-_san _quirked an eyebrow at her. "And I gave ya permission, so yer point is invalid. And I said ta stop whining, ya silly goose."

Miki huffed. "What was I supposed to call you again?" she asked, all signs of previous whining gone. Horikawa-_kun _rolled his eyes at her.

"Said fer ya ta call me 'Jun', Miki-ness. Or 'Hotness', if it pleases ya more."

Miki shrugged easily. "Okay then, Jun-ness," she agreed, and he made an obvious attempt at not laughing. "Yer happy now?"

"Very," he answered with a grin. Behind them, Sukunami-_san _had watched the exchange with increasing amusement, and a sort of weary acceptance. Turning in his seat, Jun poked her. "What you grinning about, cutie?"

Yuiren rolled her eyes. "Just that it makes sense that my crazy roomie would find someone as crazy as herself, no? No offense meant, Oikawa-_san_."

In response, Miki reached up and poked her on the nose, causing Yuiren to blink.

"Repeat after me," the hyper girl said, waving a finger at her. "Miki. That's my name. Use it. Oikawa_-san _is my father... and by extension, my brother."

Again, a slow blink, and Jun winked at Yuiren. "Er... okay, Miki."

"Okay," Miki said, stealing a classmate's chair to sit on - he looked exasperated, but did not object. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

**Author's Note: On with more Miki hyperness! Author-Miki tends to go hyper on air in real life too and _gosh_ is it funny when she does. Too bad we can't show you peeps.**

**Well, please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 (Yuiren)**

It was starting to get warmer, as summer waited around the corner, and the days became longer. Yuiren shrugged out of her bright red cardigan and tied it around her waist, mumbling to herself as she walked. She wasn't overly fond of summer, it was always too hot for her, and she was going to miss the cherry blossoms - she loved viewing them in spring. Her family usually went walking at a nearby park for _hanami_, but this year, she hadn't felt like it and they'd gone without her.

Yasuo had liked the cherry blossoms, too.

Wrenching her mind from that direction as the familiar ache bloomed in her chest, Yuiren turned and looked at the line of _sakura _trees that ran along the school wall, evenly spaced out. Some late flowers were still there, bright and pink and pretty, and she took a deep breath, trying to think of something else. Jun... Miki! Yes, Miki. The strange, hyperactive girl she'd just met, whom Jun assured her was cute and a good friend, despite her rather eccentric habits. Yuiren trusted Jun's instincts about people, and her own were telling her that Miki was okay. She'd been excited in class earlier, just coming down off a high (apparently she got high on oxygen sometimes) but she'd been nice. Yuiren had liked her.

After she and Jun had updated her on the class and homework, Miki had offered to buy them both melon bread. Jun had declined, but Yuiren had figured she had nothing else to do and joined the other girl for lunch. Once not high - or less high, since the universe provided her with her crack after all - she had turned out to be a good lunch companion and they had talked a little. Miki had been interested to learn about what being Jun's roomie was like ("So, you saw him _shirtless? _That's awesome-sauce, did you get a photo?") and they'd found out that they each played various instruments (Miki was a jack-of-all-trades and master of none, while Yuiren herself could handle the violin, guitar, piano - and she was learning the drums, dangit). The other girl had been intrigued when Yuiren had confessed that she didn't know much about scores - she'd never officially learned to read them. Yasuo had, and he'd been teaching her, but Yuiren's talent came from her grandfather - he'd been a master violinist, and he'd taught himself how to play by ear. Yuiren, the only one of his grandchildren to inherit any sort of skill when it came to his mastery, had then inherited his violin after he'd died - though since it was an antique Stradivarius, and quite valuable, her mother had it in safekeeping for her for now - she was convinced that Yuiren would kill it somehow. Better to keep it safe, and only let her use it on special occasions.

"I'm not that clumsy," Yuiren had grumbled to Miki, who had burst out laughing and mimed whacking her forehead on the table.

Point taken.

Yuiren was only worried that she was going to be known as the 'Bonk-forehead-flip-table-girl' for a while in A class.

That had been yesterday. Her unexpected cohesion in forming a new friendship with the other girl had surprised her. It had been a while since she'd made friends so smoothly. Maybe it had been Miki. The girl was friendly, after all.

Pleasantly surprised to find a sudden breeze as she neared the lake, and her favorite gazebo, Yuiren closed her eyes in contemplation. She wished she had her violin with her. She felt like playing, or singing, or dancing. The plan had been to come out here and be alone, maybe enjoy the cherry blossoms. But the scenery was too beautiful out here, and now she felt like expressing herself in her favorite style. Yasuo would have written a song. Yuiren would have sung it. Her chest ached again, and suddenly, Yuiren wished she hadn't come out on her own. Ittoki would usually meet her here, and they'd chat a little if she was in the mood, but he and Kurusu-san had been away for a couple of days promoting their summer concert in town. Some sort of interview with a teen magazine. Ittoki, being Ittoki, had been excited about it. The others had their own things to do so it was just the two of them.

"See ya when I get back!" he'd told her.

Yuiren just hadn't realized at the time that she would actually miss her _senpai_.

When they were kids, Yasuo and she had played together. Yasuo's favorite game had been, of course, pretending that he was already an idol. Part of that game had included Yuiren being one with him. They'd been too young to even think about separating from each other; they did everything together and Yuiren had figured she didn't mind. Yasuo's dream had been to be a famous idol, and it had sounded fun to her. She wanted to be a violinist, like _ojii-san_, but at the same time, she'd also wanted to do whatever her brother wanted to do. And so they'd played, out in the garden, in the local park. Whatever was around them had become their performance arena. They'd danced on the playground, used the swings to swing dramatically onto the "stage", jumped over rocks and did power-slides on the grass. Their imaginations had made the entire world, literally, their stage.

Yuiren didn't remember growing out of that, though they had eventually slowed down and stopped, at least when there were others around to see.

So it was out of habit, really, that she lightly began to step down to the water's edge, leaving the gazebo and glancing around. No one else was here.

This was her stage.

Grinning to herself, she closed her eyes, pictured an audience in a sea of seats stretching as far as the lake did, and lifted her skirt for a curtsey. Then, she spun, in a graceful motion like ballet, hearing the music mingling with the roar of the crowd in her mind. Softly, remembering, she began to sing.

_"__In the time that we were moving on,_  
_Didn't we meet by fate? You and I_  
_I keep this overflowing feeling warm,_  
_So it won't disappear_  
_In the glistening future,_  
_I want to be together with you._

_Brand New Breeze~._  
_I never felt this feeling before_  
_Just for you~._  
_I won't let it loose for forever._

_When I'm happy_  
_And when I'm sad,_  
_I don't hesitate to fly to you._

_I want you to hold me,_  
_To catch me, and to show me your smile._  
_Because I have you,_  
_Both today and tomorrow,_  
_I can keep on going._

_Brand New Breeze~._  
_The tale begins now._  
_Just for us~._  
_And I won't let it end for forever…"_

As she sang, she moved, her movements uncoordinated ballet steps that somehow took her in twisting, spinning motions. She probably looked like a fool but no one was watching, and so instead she felt free. This, she understood, this was what she was good at - living in the music. This song, she and her brother had both liked. Coming to a halt, she half-sang, half-whispered the final chorus.

_"Brand New Breeze, now the story begins _  
_Just for us, I won't ever let it end..." _

And as she ended, a part of her understood that not all of the song was directed to Yasuo.

That was startled out of her as behind her, someone started clapping. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she spun with a pounding heart and a little yelp, only to see - "_S-senpai? _You're back?"

"Just got back this morning," Ittoki said cheerfully, his eyes bright and enthusiastic. "That was awesome. I've never heard you sing before, not like that. Seems... different, from your audition performance?"

Yuiren stared at him, her cheeks still red, uncertain whether or not to be embarrassed. She was, rather, at the fact that he'd been watching and she'd been dancing and singing like a fool while thinking no one was around, but... it was Ittoki, wasn't it?

In the end, she muttered something and groaned as she yanked her cardigan from the loose knot it was in around her waist and covered her face with it, tumbling to the ground.

Ittoki quickly realized what the problem was. She heard him chuckle, then felt his hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"You were good," he said, softly, gently. "But I won't tell anyone, not if you don't want me to."

"Please don't," pleaded the cardigan, and he laughed. Reaching for her hands, he tugged her to her feet.

"I'll pretend I never saw that, then." He winked as the cloth fell from her head, hanging halfway over her hair. "Cheer up. Look, the real reason I came down here was to bring you somewhere. I'm supposed to be having lunch with my group mates, so come on. I thought you could meet Masa, and Ren, and everyone."

Yuiren looked at him in mingled fascination and alarm. "Meet Starish? Now? Like this?" she glanced self-consciously down at her uniform. "But..."

"Nanami and Aria wear the exact same thing, you know," Ittoki said, with fond exasperation. "It'll be fine. Ren will probably seduce you and Syo will be friendly and Natsuki will go ga-ga over how cute you look with that cardigan on your head... ow, don't hit me! … and Tokiya will be there, so it's okay. I'll be there, too. I wouldn't leave ya." He fixed her with a pleading look. "It's just... I have to be there with them, because Syo and I are supposed to talk to them about the promotion and stuff, but I also wanted to see you. I... kinda missed you, a bit. And our chats." His face turned slightly red. "You're a friend."

Yuiren blushed anew, then mentally kicked herself. Was it a female thing, to blush at a guy when he said he missed her? He'd meant as a friend, after all. And... she'd missed him too, as a friend. When she confessed this, his blush turned even redder, but he grinned.

"Come on then," he said, clearing his throat. "They're meeting on the roof." And without giving her a chance to nod, he grabbed her by the hand and led her away.

* * *

Thankfully, her blush had cleared by the time they reached the roof. There was a sort of balcony railing all around the roof, and students did come up here sometimes to sit and talk, or study. There were table and chairs, even some benches around the edges, and at the middle table was where the Starish members were currently seated, around a large stone table. Yuiren hung back a little uncertainly, but she recognized the two main couples, Jinguji Ren, Shinomiya Natsuki, and Kurusu Syo. To her surprise, Miki was there, sitting in between Kurusu-_san_ and Shinomiya-_san,_and as they approached, they all turned, and some waved and called a greeting to Ittoki. He waved animatedly back, and dragged her out from behind his lanky frame.

"Guys, this is Sukunami Yuiren."

"OOOOO CUTE GIRL!" she recognized Miki's high-pitched voice, waved at her uncertainly, and bowed awkwardly to greet the rest.

Jinguji Ren got to his feet as the people who had already met her all turned to greet her. Aria gave her a nod from beside Masato - Yuiren didn't know her last name, and hoped fervently that someone would introduce her first. Then her attention was caught as someone caught hold of her hand and lifted it to cool lips.

"I'm impressed, Otoya-_kun_," Ren said softly. "This is one of the best things you've accomplished so far - bringing such a lovely bouquet to grace our luncheon."

Yuiren yanked her hand away, startled out of her wits. Ittoki let out a whine of displeasure. "Aw, Ren. You're scaring her."

"No, I'm complimenting her - there's a difference."

"She doesn't look complimented, she looks scared!"

"Ah," sighed the orange-haired senior, "Such an innocent, delicate flower." He made as if to approach her again, and Yuiren was grateful that Ittoki shielded her this time, waving his arms animatedly at his group mate as he directed him away.

Yuiren took the opportunity to sneak over to the table, taking a seat quickly in front of Miki. Thankfully the other girl helped her feel at ease, greeting her loudly and energetically and offering her a red bean bun. Yuiren wasn't overly fond of red beans, but she was hungry, so she accepted the food gracefully and tried to make herself as small as possible.

It didn't work, but Ittoki helped when he came and flopped - there was no other word for it - on the seat beside her, reaching for a bento which was on the table.

Yuiren looked up as Kurusu Syo leaned over. "So you're Otoya's new friend," he said, swallowing his mouthful of rice and egg. "Nice to meetcha, I'm Kurusu Syo. You can call me Syo -"

"..._-chan_!" Miki finished for him cheerfully, causing Yuiren to grin in amusement and Syo to sputter in indignation. Beside Miki, Shinomiya-_san _chuckled as well as the two instantly started bickering, and leaned over to offer his hand, distracting Yuiren from the loudness and general confusion.

"Shinomiya Natsuki... I'd prefer not to be called Shinomiya-_san._"

Yuiren hesitated, then suggested, "Shinomiya-_senpai_?"

"Ah, that'll do - and may I say you look absolutely adorable, Yui-chan! I love your highlights!"

Syo groaned, and Miki cut in, tapping Natsuki patiently on the arm as he slowly came down from his starry-eyed cuteness high and turned back to her.

"Is that a hint, Shinomiya-_san_?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow cutely. "_I've _been calling you that, should I start calling you 'Natsuki'?"

His eyes crinkled at the corner as he smiled at her. "As you wish, Miki-_chan._"

Yuiren was just starting to realize that she'd been called 'Yui-chan' by a second person now. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing. Shrugging it off, she glanced at Ittoki, the person she considered most sane among this group - and that was stretching things.

"You guys meet for lunch everyday?"

"Nope, but we try to meet up once a week," answered Tokiya from across the table. He was holding Nanami's hand, which was kind of sweet. The blue-haired teen glanced at his group mates. "We have to switch places every few weeks, or we'd never get rid of Ren's fans."

"The women love me."

"Well, they love you a little too much. Can't you just pick one?" Syo complained.

"Ah, but if I love only one, who will love the many?" Ren lifted a rose to his nose, leaning back in his seat elegantly. But Yuiren noticed a hint of something - sadness? - in his eyes, and his gaze dropped slightly in Nanami Haruka's direction.

Hm.

Leaning back to observe, she found that even Masato's eyes drifted over to the girl with reddish-orange hair more than once. Only Tokiya kept his eyes on his group mates and his food, but then... he was holding her hand, and her eyes were only for him, whenever she smiled at something the others said and turned his way.

Yuiren was clumsy, naive, tactless, practical and straightforward. However, she wasn't stupid.

She just wasn't sure why, when she thought of Ittoki having a crush on some other girl.. well, she wasn't sure why it upset her, just a little. However, as she teased Syo and laughed with Ittoki and his friends, her smile was genuine, even if her feelings inside were shaded and uncertain.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Tokiya surprised Yuiren. He said something to Nanami that made her smile and reach up to touch his cheek, then made his way over to her.

"I'll walk her to class," he told Ittoki, who raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Got something to talk to her about."

In response, Ittoki looked at Yuiren, his gaze warm with concern, and Yuiren fought the sudden urge to blush. She shrugged. "It's okay." He nodded and gave her that grin she had missed so much while he was gone.

"I'll see you around, then. Ja ne, Tokiya!"

Tokiya walked beside her, helping her carry her cardigan. Yuiren wasn't sure what he'd meant about talking to her, since he was silent for most of the walk. He led her through the corridors with the ease of one who had been in the school longer than she had, and she focused on matching his long-legged stride.

It wasn't until they were almost outside her class that Tokiya stopped, and handed her her cardigan.

_"Senpai_?" Yuiren asked uncertainly, wondering about the expression on his face. He looked... serious.

"I just wanted to say, you did very well in your performance at the exams," Tokiya said, quietly. "I liked your song choice, and you were more confident than I thought you'd be."

"Oh." Yuiren blinked. "Thank you, _senpai._"

"However..." He looked at her, directly in the eyes, "I got the feeling... that you weren't singing up there, were you, Yuiren? Because for a moment, at the start... when you smiled, that was Yasuo. That was his smile. Yuiren... you weren't pretending to be Yasuo, were you?"

Yuiren's heart stopped - no, the world seemed to stop around her.

"W-what are you saying?" she managed, looking up at him uncertainly. "_Senpai_, you've known me since I was a child. You know I can emulate the styles of other people well. I suppose I was channeling my brother on that day, just a little. But..."

"No, you weren't just using his style. That would have been slightly bad, too, in a way, but... no, you were _being_ him. And that... worries me, just a little. Yuiren - Nanami, Natsuki and the others, if there's one lesson I learned from them all it's that when I sing, I should sing as no one other than myself. I needed to be me on the stage - not Hayato, just Ichinose Tokiya. And I don't want you to make that mistake... Not you. You should be _you _onstage, not Yasuo. Yasuo's..."

"...my twin." Yuiren was barely aware she had said anything, she felt the warmth of tears pricking at her eyes and ducked her head quickly, cheeks red. She felt dizzy. But the words... "He was my twin, he was half of who I was, whether anyone knew it or not, and I was a part of him. And when he died... he was gone." She lifted her head, looking up at Tokiya, who appeared blurred behind the tears. "And I was gone, but I was still here, and that's why it hurt so much, for so long. And it still hurts. And I don't know when it will stop. _Senpai_... I wasn't being Yasuo, not completely, anyway. I was... I was being myself. I was being _us_, because it's not fair. It's not fair that Yasuo's not here, and I'm the one achieving his dreams. But I want to, for him."

Tokiya appeared startled, uncertain what to say. Tentatively, he reached for her, but Yuiren was unwilling to be comforted. Class suddenly the last thing on her mind, she turned and darted away, only to stop a little way away, thankful that most of her classmates hadn't arrived yet. What a scene for the gossip mill...

"Don't ask me to stop being him, _senpai, _not yet. Not now. I need to be him, I need to be us, because I'm doing this for him. I can't let go of him... not yet. This was all he left me... so I'm doing this to give it back."

And with that, she raced away, heading towards any safe haven where she could be alone to start licking at her wounds and stop the bleeding in her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: A lot going on for Yuiren here. Song featured is 'Brand New Breeze' by Kanon from 'La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo' the anime. Credits for translated lyrics go to 't0a5t' from the 'It's only the fairy tale they believe...' wordpress blog.**

**Finally, thanks to AkaiShadowBaneOrchid for the review on our previous chapter, we REALLY appreciate. Please continue to R&R peeps and do stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 (Aria)**

Another tiring week of preparation for the school Sports Festival had Aria delighting in the free Saturday to unwind, her last chance before the wearying event would be upon her and the rest of the student body. _"Tired bodies must rest,"_ the celeste-hair recalled the words of her ever demented room mate and smiled. The petite girl hadn't seemed spent at all after the week of indulging various forms of—what Aria considered—strenuous physical activity. How the younger brunette was not toppling over from the exertion of practicing her many events, to which (Aria's horror of learning) she had openly volunteered for the heiress didn't know. Miki was inhumane. It was the only fitting explanation her mind could divine. And so, she had kept at it.

Having used her Friday evening to allow her muscles that bit of relaxation, Saturday itself had Aria itching to put her body to use. Not wanting to be lazy, she changed into one of her casual dancewears—a form-fitting lycra top and black dancer tights—grabbing her fleece school track jacket out of her wardrobe cabinet before quietly making it out the door so as not to disturb a heavily-sleeping Miki hugging her favorite Pekingese plushie as a pillow. Aria didn't care how hyper or energetic the girl was, it was still early and in her eyes the brunette needed sleep.

Putting the jacket on to ward off the cold morning air, despite spring's around the corner end, Aria strolled over to one of the dance studios on the upper levels, confident no one would be awake at such an early hour given it was a Saturday morning. She fetched an energy drink from a nearby vending machine, settling the bottled liquid on a chair by the wall of the studio along with her jacket before turning her attention to the facility's sample tracks on the computer-like machine beside it.

By the push of a button, Colbie Caillat's 'Bubbly' warmed the air with its gentle, acoustic, pop-folk feel and Aria stretched in time to the music and its steady, effortless rhythm. She faced the mirror, ensuring each stretch worked at the targeted muscles. With the Sports Festival commencing tomorrow she couldn't afford any injuries during this session.

"_Back then on the roof, I know I hurt you, Aria. I knew it was going to happen but I wasn't thinking about your hurt. I was thinking about…"_

He was thinking about _her_.

The celeste-hair let the track loop a second time, finishing her second set of stretches before she killed the lighthearted music. She began drilling through some technical dance motions.

"_I don't want to hurt you by making you feel that I don't want you again."_

Aria halted the deboulé en chainé she had been practicing, feet stopping abruptly in one horrible excuse of a fifth position. Somewhere back in Vienna the heiress knew her instructor would have been appalled at the sight and quickly straightened herself.

Masato's words had been haunting her over the past week though she had made no mention of it to him, fearful the male would lapse into one of his unbecoming raw moments and crack under the pressure of her storm. He felt responsible for her pain, a mindset that unsettled her to no end because it was true in every letter of the word. Still, she didn't want him feeling that guilt. The damage had been done and they would have to move on.

Nevertheless, Aria sighed her woe. All her life she had battled the feelings of estrangement behind the notion of being wanted. The adults were none-the-wiser but she had paid attention. It always had something to do with what she had to offer, her value to those around her. At times it was simply her beauty, other times, her voice, her riches, or even the notoriety that came with the prestige of her family name. Was there no one who would want her for her? And Masato, was he the same as everyone else?

It was frustrating. But knowing prolonged thinking was not about to gain her any new conclusions Aria decidedly buried her grief for another time. They needed each other for their own personal aspirations, and right now, she would focus on helping him out of his shell around her. And when he was finally there, she would be too, willing to share in his pain.

_Under the grey and square sky  
Is filled with all kinds of desires today  
But I don't lose sight of the light among them  
And can walk, looking forward  
Because you always show me  
That there remains a purity even in a corner of this city_

_Breathing calmly, I looked at you  
Who had fallen asleep, so exhausted  
The sweet, unprotected profile  
That no one in the world but me knows_

Aria floated across the floor in lyrical sync to the temperate, downbeat melody of Hamasaki Ayumi's 'Jewel'. Doing her best to accentuate the song's gripping personal message through the lethargic, drawn-out quality of her movements. She channeled her transitions fluidly, switching gracefully from one position to the next. Adding dynamic to her interpretation, the celeste-hair produced strategic pauses in time to the breath between words, adding simple, physical gestures to emphasize her emotional intent.

_One day when the sunlight poured and the wind blew gently  
As if it were nothing special  
I felt alone that something was changing in me  
Slowly, firmly and surely_

_Though I wasn't sad at all, tears fell down  
Because your feelings sank painfully into  
The scar in the depth of my heart  
And changed it into tenderness_

_If you come across deep sorrow  
I wish you will share it with me  
I'll be able to do anything for the smile  
My precious treasure_

_My precious treasure_

With the song's mellow choral climax, she launched into an intricate but advanced sequence, performing a soaring grand jeté followed by the series of deboulé en chainé she had manufactured earlier, descending to the floor after an airy cabriole. Aria finished the song rising seamlessly to her feet as the piano softened to a close, walking three casually pointed counts to the ending pulse of the legato melody. It was then when she noticed a pair of greenish-blue eyes trained on her form through the mirror, attached to the head of its owner leaning leisurely against the opposite wall.

Her eyes widened perceptibly, surprised. Aria turned to him. "Ichinose-kun," she greeted, bewilderment still alight in the color of her voice. He fashioned her an acknowledging nod, smiling serenely as he approached.

"Is there anything you can't do, Ichijo-san?"

Oh he had asked for it—the celeste-hair rolled her eyes at him though returned the friendly gesture of his smile in kind. "I wish," she replied offhand.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to comprehend how accomplished you are at what you do," he told her and Aria had to raise her brow at him. The male shrugged in response, stopping by her side before facing the mirror and observing their reflection.

"Don't you have practice to get to?" She asked.

"Trying to shoo me away?"

"No, just curious. Masato hasn't been with me much since Wednesday. He said you guys needed to polish your performance for the festival tomorrow."

"We did. Do. I have confidence we'll manage fine by the end of today, Aria."

She stumbled at the utterance of her name, surprised, only minutely registering 'Jewel' looping in the ether of the dance studio. Managing to stifle a chuckle at her reaction, Ichinose proffered his hand for her and Aria took it with faint amusement tugging at the corners of her rosebud lips.

"You called me 'Aria'," she stated, matter-of-fact as he pulled her to him and placed an educated hand at her waist, leading them around the space in a make-shift four-beat waltz to the tune.

"You said I could."

"Yes…though I didn't think you would." She really didn't. Ichinose Tokiya was always the cool and proper one of the group, the 'perfectionist'. She didn't think he would ever find it within himself to address her so casually.

"I see you for lunch at least once a week, and Hijirikawa and Ren talk enough about you in my presence."

The notion struck Aria as a peculiar sort of happening. She let the spiky, dark-blue-hair twirl her. "Ren I can understand, but Masato?"

"He cares for you, Aria. I'm sure you can see that."

"I can," she deduced, inclining her head to meet his gaze. "But it's different. Our relationship isn't what everyone else thinks it is."

"I know," he divulged, astonishing the poor girl for the third time in a matter of minutes. "The six of us, Starish, we each knew how the other felt when it came to Haruka. She's a rare gem to us and we all wanted her—I was just lucky."

Aria allowed the male to lower her into an artful dip, balancing her weight appropriately for the stunt. "Is that how you feel about it, lucky?" She asked when he helped her back to a stand, right hand positioned supportively behind her shoulder blades.

"Yes. Is it so strange?" Aria shrugged.

"No doubt the others were heartbroken when we told them we were dating, but they chose to accept it. They congratulated us. Hijirikawa congratulated her, and me."

The image of Masato learning the news for the first time bit at her heartstrings. It hurt to even imagine, what toiling emotions had he felt in that instant? When his first love had chosen another man over him before his very eyes?

"All's fair in love and war, huh?" She replied, not knowing what to say about it.

Ichinose nodded. "Hijirikawa can be difficult—his father is very strict. For a long time, his little sister, Mai was his one joy. He endured his father for her, and then, he met Haruka…"

Jewel ended for a second time and Aria broke the contact of skin, stepping away from Ichinose as he trailed off at the mention of his girlfriend's name. This was the end of their dance.

"You're very different from her, Aria," he told her. "Independent, stronger, not that Haruka isn't strong of course, but I think you're right for him, Hijirikawa that is."

Aria looked into his eyes, the perfectionist's opinion was something to consider. But just how much could she do for Masato?

"Maybe, Ichinose-kun."

"Tokiya," he amended, bowing lithely at her in thanks for the dance.

She curtsied. "Tokiya."

* * *

It was nearing lunch by the time Aria had had her fill of dancing and left the studio. Tokiya had headed off to Starish practice shortly after their conversation and she had stayed, continuing through several more intricate motions and sequences throughout the morning though mindful not to overwork herself as she pondered over his words.

Knowing she would have to face the masses should she head over to the cafeteria for some sustenance, Aria chose her path carefully, taking one of the more secluded stairwells back to her dorm so she could fix herself a refreshing shower and put on some less revealing clothes. And who knew, perhaps Miki would be there and they could have lunch together somewhere outside the school walls—Aria was in the mood for some Italian cuisine.

"Ichijo." Aria paused mid-step, glancing back towards the landing above where the sight of her S Class teacher greeted her vision. She blinked once at him, not expecting to see him here where few people walked the corridors.

"Hyuuga-sensei," the celeste-hair responded at length, bowing her respect. The older man beckoned to her and Aria followed him to a deserted classroom not too far from their location, observing inquisitively as he shut the door and moved towards the center of the room. He gestured for her to follow suit, leaning against the unused teacher's desk when she did.

"Something you need from me, sensei?" She inquired, mimicking his stance against the student desk nearest to her, propping her hands on either side of her slender frame to stabilize the minor wobble of the four-legged object—one of its legs were shorter than the rest.

Hyuuga Ryuuya examined his prodigious student from head to toe. He hadn't thought too much of her beyond her exotic looks the first time they'd met. He didn't see why the students gossiped about her endlessly. But then he'd learned of her connection to the Jinguji and Hijirikawa families and her own extensive family background and instantly rehashed his opinion of the school's eclectic grapevine.

His next assumption of the girl was that she was one of those rich brats, the kind who believed they could buy the world with enough money and influence. Not at all had he expected the intense, diligent hard-worker Ichijo Aria turned out to be. The heiress was fair during class—she paid attention, participated when necessary and he had little to no negativity in need of addition to his critics of her work thus far.

Then the bullying had started, and it intrigued him to note how his student did not cower at the harsh treatment. Nonetheless, the greatest shocker as far as Ichijo Aria was concerned occurred in her recent performance during the mid-semester exams, when she had opened her mouth and sang. The girl's vocal capacity had been something worth remembering, but it wasn't just that. It was the electrical surge of emotions that she had been able to instill within anyone and everyone fortunate enough to be present in the audience that day. The rollercoaster of pain, guilt, anguish, escalating insanity, despair and loss of control; all complex emotions with their own defining baggage. It was then when he had taken full notice of her being and acknowledged her talent, committing her charismatic presence to the core of his memory. Watching Ichijo Aria had been an experience.

The man shifted lightly, crossing his arms in anticipation of the conversation they were about to have. "I assumed you would have sought me out by now, Ichijo," he said, but Aria appeared none-the-wiser.

"Your rank after the exams," he offered and the girl's scarlet orbs took on a reflective glow.

"It doesn't bother me," Aria replied, not entirely seeing where her class teacher was going with this. He sighed—so it didn't.

"But did you not wonder why you dropped in rank?"

"A little, yes. But I didn't watch everyone sing, sensei."

"You were there when Abe-kun performed, and he ranked first. Don't you think you did better?"

Aria seemed to pause in deep thought and he guessed she was thinking back to the day, analyzing her classmate's performance as he had faith she was capable of doing—she had displayed the aptness of her prowess in that area during one of his past handout assignments.

Abe Shinichi was a very capable performer, one of the popular ones in the year and often enough the life of the party. Still, his exam performance hadn't held a candle to the girl's and it was exactly that fact which Hyuuga Ryuuya wanted his student to understand. And so it pleased him greatly when she looked him dead in the eye and declared, with utmost confidence:

"Yes."

He grinned, congratulating her in his mind. "Good. You did do better," he expressed. The girl proceeded to beam at him.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with my rank," she challenged, ceasing the formalities. Bold, for a student, especially a female, and it reminded the tall, spiky-haired male of his former charge, Jinguji Ren. He noted the two were similar to an extent, too gutsy for their own good and attracting the opposite sex like a powerful U-shaped magnet wherever they went. The difference, she wasn't nearly as arrogant as the pompous ass and had the decency to take her music studies seriously from day one.

"As a matter of fact, I asked the panel to mark you as they would a professional idol—not a trainee," he explained.

Aria fashioned the man a look betraying her previous calm. She did not expect that, not from him, the hard-to-please teacher amongst the school's personnel.

"Why?" She asked, needing to know.

"Because your performance put you in a league of your own," her sensei indulged.

"I've seen a lot of idol wannabes walk these hallways and strut their stuff on that stage over the years, Ichijo and believe me when I say there haven't been many competent enough at the craft the way you so happen to be," he paused, letting the words sink in.

"Classically trained—it's even more astounding. You used to sing opera so I'm told." She nodded. "To transition from that end of the singing style spectrum to J-Pop and Rock is never easy. The techniques are different, the scene, the focus. It takes years to learn, possibly half a decade or longer to perfect, but yet here you are, living proof it can be done."

Aria gaped, she couldn't help it—Hyuuga-sensei was praising her. The sky must be falling. Fixing her mouth shut to quell her rudeness, the celeste-hair eyed the classroom floor, finding herself exceptionally happy to have his approval though abashed at his heartfelt delivery.

"Wow," she choked. "I…thank you?"

The man smirked at her. So there were instances where his student dared humble herself. For all that she had to show, he thought highly of her. And so, he had put together a delectable proposition.

"Aria," he called, stunning her into meeting his gaze. "I've arranged for something with you in mind. I thought it would interest you somewhat."

She seemed puzzled as he stepped before her. "Yes?"

"First thing's first. I'll have you take this off," he said, reaching for the zipper of her fleece jacket and tugging it down.

* * *

**Author's Note: A first chapter for Aria where Masato doesn't appear at all, shocked? Heh, I thought I'd do this to show how she could interact with the other characters of the Utapri cast. Authors Miki and Yuiren were kind of confused when I did the part with Hyuuga-sensei. What does everyone think?  
**

**We don't own 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat or 'Jewel' by Ayumi Hamasaki. Credits for lyrical translation of the latter go to masa from the Divine AYU Ayumi Hamasaki Fansite.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 (Miki)**

Miki liked _kata_s. Whenever she felt a little too bored for her own sanity (yes, she did have sanity) back home, she'd pull Saeki out of the house and onto their spacious lawn and entertain him with her _kata_s. He enjoyed watching them, he had said, but could not manage to hide the tinge of jealousy every time he watched his younger sister perform kicks and flips that he had once done.

Miki wasn't blind, she liked to remind him. "If it bothers you so much, Saeki," she told him seriously one day when she saw his expression turn dark, "I'll _stop_. Utterly and completely."

She did not talk to him for nearly a month after that - partially out of childish fury, but mostly because she _knew_ he needed that space; knew he needed time for himself to _think_.

Their parents were rightfully worried, but they understood when Miki had sat with them and told them what had occurred between the two normally-close siblings. While not exactly agreeing with her method, they approved of her decision.

It did not stop her from feeling like a complete jerk, though.

After that month period, she knocked on Saeki's door... and was promptly squished in a hug by a not-exactly sobbing but still crying brother. And Miki... well, Miki said nothing, holding him as he cried his frustrations out. "I'm sorry," he had whispered as he cried. "I'm sorry."

"No," she told him firmly. "The one who's sorry is me."

The two never spoke of it after that, but Miki knew it was nagging at them at the back of their minds. If Saeki deemed it necessary to never talk about it again, then it was fine with her. She just hoped the backlash was not going to hurt her brother. She didn't think he'd be able to handle _that_.

Her roommate had left - rather bright and early, and deemed it fit to not wake her up. So what did a hyperactive Miki do?

She changed into her most comfortable - and stretchable - attire, grabbed hold of the _bo_stick she had brought along (Saeki had tried to talk her out of it, but a simple sentence from her made him give up), and headed off to one of the many fields within the academy.

Due to the tiring week, most of the student body was still in bed, recuperating and storing energy for the tiring event to come. Aria had looked at her funny for the past week, seeing as she was still high on energy, and then probably deduced that she was inhumane. 'That deduction is probably right,' Miki decided with a giggle.

Reaching the field, Miki tossed her _bo_ stick on the grass and begun her stretches. Her kind yet strict instructor had always told her to stretch properly before even the most simplest of _kata_s, and she had watched the painful aftermath of not stretching - as performed by one of her more idiotic seniors. She plugged her earphones into her mp3 player, playing some of her favorite game soundtracks as she stretched.

After fifteen minutes of stretches, Miki stood and, after adjusting her position on the field, closed her eyes and her dance begun.

* * *

Kurusu Syo had been walking with his fellow groupmates - Shinomiya Natsuki, Jinguji Ren and Ittoki Otoya, chatting idly over something or other before the tall, bespectacled teen stopped suddenly. Even though they had not realized Natsuki was not with them immediately, Otoya was quick to point it out and they quickly rushed back as a group to get their easily-distracted group mate.

"Natsuki, what're you do-oh," Syo had wanted to yell at the taller blonde, but upon noticing what caught the other's attention, he understood.

"Is that Oikawa?" Jinguji asked unnecessarily. Otoya let out a whistle.

"She's good," the redhead said.

"She's been doing this ever since I knew she could run," Syo said, though like the others, he could not exactly pull his eyes away.

'Dance' was not exactly the word the fedora-loving teen would use for what Miki was doing, but it was the closest. No matter how many times he saw her go through her _kata_s, Syo figured he could never get over how smooth, fluid, and graceful the brunette's movements were - even if she _was _kicking, punching, flipping, rolling, and all other martial arts-related movements in between.

"Kata_s relax me_," the brunette had told him when they were younger. He didn't understand what she meant back then, but he fugrued he got what she meant now. Even watching the _kata _she was performing had quite the relaxing effect.

A sudden gasp brought his attention back to reality, and he saw the reason for it soon enough. Miki had performed several consecutive flips - and had picked up her _bo _stick in the process of flipping. Her eyes weren't closed anymore, but the blue orbs were unseeing, lost in the rhythm that she had found whilst moving so gracefully in a rather deadly dance.

Having grown up with her (and he _knew _his feelings for her were that of an older brother to a younger sister), Syo knew her quirks; her good, and her bad. She liked simplicity, happy with whatever she had, and was quite the 'what you see is what you get' character - she never tried to pretend to be someone she wasn't and stayed true to herself.

It was both her greatest strength and weakness... though she also had the cons of being entirely too stubborn and, more pronounced than ever recently, her guilt over her brother's accident. Syo had talked to Saeki about it, but the elder had sighed sadly over the phone.

"_The trouble here, Syo, is not whether or not I forgive her_," Saeki said, his tone solemn. "_I've forgiven her a long time ago. It's in whether or not she could forgive _herself_ for it._"

* * *

When Miki pulled herself out of the trance she had set herself in via her _kata_, the round of applause that rang in her now-earphone-less ears stunned her. Looking around, she saw that at least half the school had been watching from various corridors and windows, and she felt her cheeks heat up. Scratching her cheek awkwardly, she managed a gracious bow to her unexpected audience and quickly fled into the closest corridor.

She was quickly intercepted by her childhood friend. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this today?" he asked, grinning. "I would've gotten the entire gang to watch!"

"Indeed, lady," Jinguji-_san _agreed, though he made no move to kiss her hand again (he was probably fearing for his scalp and hair, Miki thought with amusement). "It was the most amazing thing I've seen in these walls so far."

The small group of Starish members chuckled at her blush, and she bowed awkwardly again in thanks. She figured she was too used to hearing comments on how..._scary_ it was (her instructor had mentioned most of the _kata_s she used to 'relax' were the more..._destructive_ ones, and _bo_ sticks were not supposed to be the main 'weapon' in the _kata_ she just performed - _daggers _were), so to hear compliments...

...it was nice. In an odd, twisted way. Because only she knew, among all the individuals in Saotome Academy, how deadly that _kata_would be with the right tools.

And she paled, finding sudden inspiration for a song (that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with how destructive the _kata _was).

The chatter that ran amongst the Starish members fell short when she dropped her _bo_ stick rather suddenly. Miki quickly retrieved it with a sheepish smile and excused herself from the group, dashing towards the relative comfort of her dorm room. She heard Syo-_kun_ and Shi-no, Natsuki-_san_'s worried calls, but she did not stop until her body was in her dorm room.

"...I'm in the wrong course," she muttered, leaning against the door and sliding down to kneel on the floor. "I'm definitely in the wrong course."

And of course, it figured that the person who came after her was Syo-_kun_- he was her 'brother', after all. "Miki," he called, voice muffled by the wood as he knocked on the door. "Miki, what's wrong?"

"...leave me be," she answered, hiding her face in her knees. "I..."

"...want to be alone now, I know," Syo said - she could picture the exasperated smile he had, and she nearly giggled. Nearly. "C'mon, I'll wait for you. Get changed, and we'll go out for sashimi."

Miki really giggled then. "Are you paying, Syo-_kun_?" she asked. There was a pause, and the brunette realized then that Syo-_kun_had not came after her alone.

"I hope you don't mind that it's me paying," Natsuki-_san_'s voice came through, his tone a mixture of cheerful, earnest, and...worried? "I know a place with _really good_ sashimi, Miki-_chan_."

While she really just wanted to be alone, the thought of having sashimi - her favorite! - and, more forefront in her mind, Syo-_kun_ and Natsuki-_san _being worried made her decision for her.

"Give me five minutes," she said, sighing with a reluctant smile when the two blondes on the other side of the door shared a high-five. She placed her _bo _stick beside her closet, and as she changed into jeans and a shirt to go out in, she paused.

'Syo-_kun_'s always worried about me, and I've stopped feeling guilty over that after he kept lecturing me, but...why do I feel guilty that I made Natsuki-_san _worried?'

* * *

Natsuki would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the brunette. He had watched her smile when they had laughed at her blush (she really _was_ cute), but he had caught the sudden paling of her face before the _bo_ stick had crashed to the ground. Instinctively, he had followed Syo-_chan _when the shorter teen chased after her, and watched with slight jealousy as the shorter blonde coaxed the brunette to come out.

Wait... jealousy? He was _jealous_? Over _what_?

"C'mon, I'll wait for you," Syo-_chan _was saying. "Get changed, and we'll go out for sashimi."

A weak giggle drifted into their ears. "Are you paying, Syo-_kun_?" she asked, and the smaller blonde looked up at him pleadingly. Natsuki resisted the urge to coo at him, understanding his worry - and it wasn't like the smaller blonde took his wallet out today.

"I hope you don't mind that it's me paying," Natsuki told the door. "I know a place with _really good_ sashimi, Miki-_chan_," he added quickly, silently hoping that his worry did not creep into his voice.

"Give me five minutes," the brunette finally said, and he couldn't help the high-five exchange with Syo-_chan_. The fedora-wearing teen flashed him a grateful look, and he nodded back.

"Natsuki," Syo said softly so the teen they were waiting for couldn't hear them. The younger blonde had spoken his name with uncharacteristic seriousness, sparking his curiosity.

"Yes?" he answered. The answer was unexpected.

"Hurt her and _die_."

Natsuki blinked, surprised at the force behind the words. W-what? What did he mean?

He did not get a chance to ask, as Miki opened the room door right at that moment. The blue-eyed teen had switched her workout attire for jeans and a pale yellow button-up shirt - a shirt that accentuated her figure quite nicely, and Natsuki found himself appreciating the petite form. Syo redirected his attention from him to the brunette, and he extended a hand to her with a smile. The youngest among the three took it with a hesitant smile of her own, and Natsuki clapped his hands together, ignoring the jealous - yes, he was jealous - pangs he felt.

"Well then, shall we?"

* * *

The restaurant Natsuki-_san _led them to wasn't too far away from school. In fact, it was a mere ten minutes walk, though Miki understood why not many knew of the place - there was a series of turns that could make anyone confused, and Miki had prided herself in being able to remember directions. She threw in the towel for this one, though.

As the two blondes before her had promised, they had bought her sashimi, and Natsuki-_san_ had paid for her unexpected treat. Miki had thanked him shyly, and he had reached over to ruffle her hair rather... affectionately. While she did not know what to make of the sudden affection, Syo-_kun _had looked rather pleased with it, playfully nudging the taller blonde.

From the looks of his face, Natsuki-_san_ didn't understand what made Syo-_kun _so happy, either.

The trio made their way back to the school's compound after twenty minutes, and Syo-_kun_ broke away from them to head to the library, saying that he wanted to borrow a book. Miki had glanced after him dubiously, but Natsuki-_san _did not seem to suspect anything, cheerfully waving as the strawberry blonde left.

"Do you want to play something together?" Natsuki-_san_ asked her, potentially in an attempt to lighten her mood even though he didn't know _why_ her mood fell in the first place. Miki thought it over for a moment, then nodded. Smiling, Natsuki-_san _led her to the closest music room, and watched in what looked like surprise when she took out one of the many violins.

"I feel like playing Mozart," she told him by way of explanation. "Do you know the notes for his _String Duo No. 1 in G major_?"

The bespectacled teen's eyes widened, then gentled into a soft smile. "Yes," he said, and that's all they said on the matter. He picked up a viola and by some unknown cue, they _played_.

If she cried after the event, Natsuki-_san_ said nothing about it. Instead, he hugged her and walked her back to her room to let her rest. Belatedly (more like the next morning), Miki realized Natsuki-_san _had kissed her forehead before he left.

She didn't know what to make of that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sometimes I wonder if Author Miki rereads what she writes and actually thinks it makes logical sense because I tend to read her work and go 'huh?' half the time. Heh, I guess that's just part of the way Miki's brain works though.**

**Also, thanks for the review on the last chapter, guest whose name I have no idea, lol! I'd give the answer straight out but that would be spoiling so meh, please keep R&R-ing and do stay tuned?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 (Yuiren)**

The day of the sports festival started way too early for Yuiren. She wasn't a late sleeper, but neither was she a person who enjoyed waking up before the sun.

It was Jun who shook her awake at an hour too early to be believed - she shook her alarm clock twice to be sure it hadn't malfunctioned - and said that someone was knocking on the door. Jun was never civil until he'd had his morning coffee, so Yuiren wasn't too surprised that he woke her up, instructed her gruffly to answer the door, then flopped back onto his bed at the other side of the room.

Stumbling her way into a robe, then to the door, she opened it, and remembered to open her eyes as well in order to see who it was.

"_Ohayou_, baby! I have a job for you, my hardworking scholarship student!"

Never mind that she wasn't actually on a scholarship... and why was Shining Saotome himself outside her room today, at this hour, with Tsukimiya-_sensei _hovering just nearby looking apologetic?

Wait, what?

She listened blearily to his instructions, her eyes widening more and more as he went on, finally as he ended she couldn't help but wake up completely and grin.

Some job - this was going to be fun!

* * *

As the sun finally started rising, Yuiren bounced down to the main courtyard, already in her sports attire. Each class had differently-designed T-shirts, with baby Ts for the girls and larger T-shirts for the boys, and they were allowed to wear either tracksuits or shorts of their own. Yuiren, not exactly keen on the idea of wearing a stuffy tracksuit that she had already outgrown anyway, had opted for a pair of neon green shorts, with the mentality that grass stains wouldn't show as much on them.

Besides, neon green was the current color of her highlights this week.

The school principal sure was eccentric, Yuiren mused, as she spotted the stage that had been set up, all ready for Starish to open the sports festival with. They were supposed to perform, and she had been asked to do an impromptu performance to open theirs with, by Shining Saotome himself. Exactly why, she wasn't sure, but he'd mentioned something about it testing her skills and teaching her to be prepared and other stuff she hadn't been able to register that early in the morning.

It seemed though, that even Starish hadn't been warned that she would be opening for them, because the members who were there all looked surprised when they saw her coming.

"Yuiren?" Ittoki greeted her with an enthusiastic wave, all dressed to the nines in a concert outfit. "What are you doing here?"

Natsuki was being barely restrained by Syo, his entire face already sparkling with 'cuteness-high' warning signs. Yuiren wondered what exactly he might find cute this morning, until Syo pointed at her and made motions that told her she should lose the pigtails she'd tied her hair in - one on each side, with sparkly butterfly clips that had been a birthday present from her youngest sister.

She removed the accessories and tossed them in Natsuki's direction, and watched him dart after them like a puppy after a toy. Turning to Ittoki, she asked, "I take it the Principal didn't mention that I'm opening for you boys?"

His expression answered her, and she grinned. "I think I'm going to have some fun, this morning, _senpai_. Go on and wait backstage with the others, you'll see."

Intrigued, Ittoki grinned. "What did he ask you to do?"

She giggled. "Wake everyone up."

And with that, she hopped onto the stage, grabbed the mic, checked to see that it was working, and called into it, "_Ohayou,_everybody! It's sports festival day! This is Sukunami Yuiren, and this is my morning call!"

This was the Principal's own sound system. Yuiren knew that there wasn't a corner of the school that wouldn't hear her or her music. As the melody started around her, she lifted the mic to her lips and began to sing.

_"The whispered secrets as I look at the clock_  
_The sincere story in my heart_  
_It's okay if I am hurt_  
_The more I am pushed, the better_  
_Please call out my name_

_I'm afraid my heart will be revealed in between my hands_  
_My heart is overwhelmed, it's sad_  
_Please wait a bit more and wait for me_  
_You and I, we can't be right now_  
_I want to push on the clock even more but_  
_In the future, which you will be in_  
_Please call out my name ~ WHOO!"_

As she ended the first chorus, she turned and waved at the various faces that were appearing in the windows of the nearby rooms, most sleepy-eyed and barely awake, with tousled hair and unwashed faces.

_"Ohayou," _she called again. "Everybody please come down to the courtyard! Don't forget your sports attire!"

She continued with the song, easily falling back into the rhythm. People began to gather in the courtyard, and she grinned as she recognized Jun and some of his 'follower' girls. The members of Starish were in the front row, instead of backstage where they were supposed to be waiting, along with Miki, who had materialised from somewhere, and she thought she spotted Aria's celeste locks somewhere at the side. Grinning, Yuiren threw herself into the rest of the song. This wasn't a performance, not really, just a morning call, and yet she made the stage hers the way her brother would have, even doing a cute little side-stepping dance and leading the people in front of the stage in a wave.

As she finished one song, she bowed, surprised to hear some actual applause. Being woken up was never fun, but in the crowd, there were smiling faces.

"Where's everyone? _Minna-san! _Who's not here yet? Please join us in the courtyard!" Spinning neatly so her hair flared behind her in a mini-curtain around her face and fell naturally into place, she slid easily into the second song she'd selected, also a K-pop song. It surprised her, not everyone might understand the song, but they sure knew how to groove to the beat.

_"Why is the sky so much more blue?_  
_Why is the breeze so perfect today?_  
_Pretending like I don't know_  
_Like I didn't hear a thing, like I erased it_  
_Should we start talking about something else?_  
_Should we kiss so we can't say anything?_

_My eyes fill with tears, so I lift my head up_  
_I smile a little so they won't fall_  
_Why are you like this to me, what are you saying?_  
_All the things we talked about go to the sky_  
_The words I have never said_  
_The words I didn't know I'd say as I cried_  
_I like you, oppa, what do I do?_

_Was my recent hairstyle change bad?_  
_Did I wear the wrong clothes?_  
_Still pretending like I don't know_  
_Like I don't remember_  
_Should I act as if nothing happened?_  
_Should I just say that we should go out?_

_My eyes fill with tears, so I lift my head up_  
_I smile a little so they won't fall_  
_Why are you like this to me, what are you saying?_  
_All the things we talked about go to the sky_  
_The words I have never said_  
_The words I didn't know I'd say as I cried_  
_I like you, oppa, what do I do?_

_Don't say those kind of sad things_  
_While looking at me like this_  
_Is it that I'm childish or a bit slow?_  
_I can't believe it_

_Even though I'm crying, I smile_  
_I block your way and I just smile widely_  
_Why am I being like this, do I not have any shame?_  
_I fold my pride up neatly and throw it up to the sky_  
_The words I have never said_  
_The words I might never be able to say again_  
_I like you, oppa, aigoo ~"_

That was the hardest (and her favorite) part of the song, and Yuiren could barely hide her delight as she controlled and hit the note flawlessly, lifting it up and drawing it out.

_"I'm in my dream_  
_(It's too beautiful, beautiful day)_  
_(Make it a good day)_  
_(Just don't make me cry)_  
_Such a good day~"_

She ended with a bow and a flourish, red-faced and happy, and knew that everyone was in a proper morning mood for sports day as the courtyard, now full of students, broke into applause and cheering. Jun leapt onto the stage and hauled her into a hug, while Miki grabbed the mic and proceeded to belt out the chorus of another K-pop song that Yuiren recognized. Laughing, she pulled away, remembering to retrieve said mic from the other girl and introduce Starish's performance.

Sports festival had officially begun.

* * *

Yuiren liked sports, she had brothers and she was used to being active, but usually she didn't seek out anything to do with sports activities until they sought her out. She'd signed up for the 100m dash - Sukunamis were built for sprinting, not cross-country - and swimming, but that was it. But she was helping out here and there as a volunteer, so she didn't think she was going to be all that free.

Miki, she'd noted, had joined every event, and Jun was doing the hammer throw and weight-lifting. Yuiren had wondered with only the slightest sprinkling of sarcasm, how he intended to keep his true gender hidden with those events, and he'd winked at her and answered, "Simple, cutie. I'm also joining the _ikebana_ competition. Girls love _ikebana_."

She hadn't asked about Aria, or the Starish members, but she knew Ittoki was entering quite a few events also. Her _senpai _loved sports, it seemed, and he'd made her promise to cheer him on if she could.

Yuiren grimly dead-knotted her shoelaces in the changing room, scowling and blushing slightly at the memory of a past practice where they'd been lined up at the starting line, and the instant the gun had gone off they'd taken off running... only for Yuiren to realize her feet were surprisingly light and stepping on wet grass. Her shoes were open and still waiting for her at the starting line, and Yuiren had smacked herself on the forehead before running back for them.

_"Yuiren?" _Only Miki had turned around, suddenly noticing that someone was missing from her usual lane.

_"Waiiiiiit, my shoe!" _Yuiren had been hopping on one foot, struggling to put her shoes back on. Miki had promptly burst out laughing... and waited. Both of them had been last, but neither of them had minded that much. Yuiren had seen the funny side of the situation on the way and both reached the finish line bent nearly double with laughter - especially Miki, who had promptly flopped onto the grass and nearly cried, high on giggling. Syo had blamed her for the bullying he had to put up with from the shorter girl for the rest of the day, as well as the fact that for the entire day, Miki had burst out laughing whenever she saw Yuiren or another pair of velcro-ed school shoes. Even the word 'shoes' could trigger off a chain reaction from the hyper girl, and Yuiren had learned to edit her sentences in front of her classmate.

Oh well. She wasn't expecting to win anything today. It would be a blessing enough if her shoes stayed on her feet.

Suddenly, darkness.

"_Dare da?_" a voice sing-songed in her ear, and Yuiren winced, even as her heart leapt and she recognized it.

Pushing her sister's hands off her face, she spun and hugged the shorter girl. "HIKARI! You're here! You made it!"

"Owwwww... _nee-chan, _breathing is good..."

Laughing, Yuiren released her sibling, who was starting to pout. "I have something you'll like."

"You got me a pony?"

Hikari's smirk was wiped right off her face as Yuiren fished around in her sports bag, and removed the thing she'd put inside in preparation, knowing her sister would be visiting today. Yuiren handed it to her sister, and covered her ears in time for Hikari's screech of joy.

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE IT'S SO PRETTY! Oh, look at the little frame you put it in, with the glitter and all! And it has tassels! And they're pink! And there are little kitty cats! Oh, look at Hijirikawa-_san_'s signature with the cute message... YUIREN, BEST SISTER EVER! Thank you, thank you!"

Hikari then proceeded to glomp her, even as Yuiren wondered how to tell her that Masato was engaged to someone already. Oh well.

At the doorway, a curious little head peeked in, and Yuiren instantly extended her hand towards her youngest sister, who happily ran in and joined the group hug.

"Hikari-_neechan_, are you all right?" asked Haruna, brightly.

"No, she's not -"

"Yes, I am. Yuiren, Hijirikawa Masato. Me. Introduce us NOW."

"I don't know him that well!"

"You got his signature, didn't you? He's a _senpai_, right?"

"But... stop giving me the Big Eyes. Hikari. Seriously, you are not Puss-in-Boots. Stop it. Haruna-_chan_, close your eyes, your sister's being a bad example. Hikari! …. Oh, fishsticks. Fine. FINE!"

"_Yatta_!"

Yuiren glowered at her sneaky sibling and picked up Haruna-_chan_, stomping her way out of the changing rooms. She didn't have a clue where to find Masato and she didn't think she was actually going to introduce her sister to him... and then she bumped into a familiar redhead on the way past the school field.

"Hey, Yui-_chan_," Ittoki said, pushing back his sweaty hair with one hand. "Just got done with the long jump. Who's this?"

"My _imouto_," she answered, gesturing to Hikari and Haruna, who had turned shy and was burying her head in Yuiren's shoulder. "Haruna-_chan_ here is doing her ostrich impression, and Hikari's the one kissing Hijirikawa-_san_'s signature."

Ittoki raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Hikari-_chan_. Er, have you told her..."

"She wants to meet Hijirikawa-_san_," Yuiren broke in hurriedly. "And I've got to get to the track... Ittoki-_senpai_, could you do me a favor?"

Ittoki was lost as a pair of large green eyes locked onto his, swirling pleadingly. His heart was suddenly doing the 100m dash in his chest, and he started to sweat... "Er... I... Introduce Hikari-_chan_to Masa, right? I er, suppose I could."

"Oh, thank you _senpai_!"

Ittoki barely had time to catch Yuiren as she hugged him, ignoring her youngest sister's indignant squawk as she was squished in between Ittoki's sweaty front and Yuiren's chest. Ittoki's eyes widened, and a flush crept up his cheeks as he realized how close Yuiren was to him, so close he could feel every inch of her softness and warmth, and smell her citrusy shampoo...

Mercifully, she pulled away, beamed at him, set her youngest sister down, and proceeded to jog off towards the running track.

"I'll owe you one, _senpai!" _

Slightly dazed, all Ittoki could do was stare after her for a while, wondering what the heck had just happened. And then a much smaller hand slipped into his, and the other girl who resembled Yuiren (but without the highlights) just stepped up and looked expectantly at him.

"Right, Masa," he nodded to her. "And then, back to the track so you can cheer for Yuiren?"

He was rewarded with a pair of shining eyes and similar grins.

So, this was what it was like to have sisters.

It was only later that Ittoki started pondering the reason why only one sister's smile happened to affect him differently than the others.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sports Festival ahoy! Featured songs are "You and I" and "Good Day", both by K-Pop artist IU. Credits for lyrical translations go to Anastasia from the 'Keep Moving Forward' wordpress blog and Firza from 'Jklov's Blog'.**

**** "Oppa" **_is korean, used by girls to refer to boys/men slightly older than them, but can also be used by a girl as a title to call her boyfriend._

**** "Aigoo" **_is just an exclamation._

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter. Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 (Aria)**

Yuiren's odd wake-up call resounded loud and clear throughout the school's massive compound. Aria herself had jolted awake to the strange and abrupt greeting with utter puzzlement blanking her thoughts—why was Yuiren singing K-Pop? Rubbing her sleep-worn eyes, the heiress had fluffed up her semi-limp bed hair and straightened her sheets and pillows. Setting off to the shower after she'd sacrificed a moment of her time to observe the dark-hair's intriguing live morning alarm from her bedroom window, Aria was amused to note her room mate was still deep in slumber on the opposite side of their shared space when she emerged from her bath.

The celeste-hair huffed, mildly irritated that she had to mother the petite girl so constantly. Sauntering over to the brunette's bedside after dressing in her sports wear, Aria glared down at the younger individual with her hands on her hips, smirking evilly at how blissfully unaware Miki was of the penalty she was about to face for being a deep sleeper. Wasting no thought of empathy on the sorry sleeping subject, she hauled the Technicolor sheets off Miki's cocooned form, causing the girl to tumble unceremoniously to the wooden floor with a resonant thud. Then came the pregnant pause before…

"Ow…" The cocoon bemoaned meekly, stretching a hand out of its padded, fabric comforter chrysalis to rub at the lump Aria guessed was the back of her room mate's head. She rolled her eyes at the sight and tsked.

"Up you get, sugar," she called, grabbing a fancy hair tie off her desk and looped it around the section of her hair she had pulled up with one hand, fashioning the mass of tendrils into a high, celeste ponytail. Aria brushed at her long locks vividly, training her eyes on her reflection in the dresser mirror. She made sure to divide some of her attention on the slowly rising Miki cocoon on the opposite end of the room, watching the girl rush—well, sort of—to freshen up for the sports festival.

Aria dawned a smile. _'She'll be hyper in no time,'_ the heiress knew.

"Hurry up, Miki!" She called to the shower, sharp ears registering the answering dinosaur-like roar her room mate shot back at her in reply. A minute later, the duo were out the room and onto the field where they separated to find their respective classes and hollered along with the masses at Starish's epic performance of Maji Love 1000%.

* * *

More than half of the events were over by the time lunch rolled around and Aria was quite skeptical of her personal progress. It didn't seem like her class would be winning this year, the majority too high and mighty in music studies to pay any real amount of effort to sports, though on the bright side she was having a bit of fun.

One by one her classmates had called in sick or injured, underestimating the need to stay hydrated and stretch their muscles appropriately before going all out during their listed events. Already had she found herself subbing out several classmates for activities she hadn't initially volunteered to take on. As of the morning, Aria had participated in not just the high jump category but the 4x100m relay race, the ball toss, and the obstacle course as well. After lunch, there was still her 100m hurdles and the Mock Cavalry Battle to brave through and the celeste-hair sighed—this was going to be one tiring day.

On many occasions across the fine spring morning, Aria had run into several encounters with Miki. Having plastered on her hyper demeanor, the petite brunette—as Aria had discovered—was a force to be reckoned with on the field. She literally had the energy to do _everything_ and it was frightening to behold the way in which the girl leapt joyously from one arduous event to the next with evident ease.

'_Superwoman,'_ Aria found herself thinking, mouthing the thought to one Ittoki Otoya as she passed him by accompanying two younger-looking females she felt looked strikingly familiar to her somehow. The red-head appeared confused at first but grinned knowingly back at her in passing once he glimpsed their mutual, hyper friend whiz past them for the long jump competition.

Aria shuddered anxiously at her room mate's well-distanced jump, journeying on to the next event she had to sub-in for—the 100m dash. When she met Yuiren there however, the light bulb in her head flickered on with a conclusive ping and she couldn't help but shout her "Aha!" revelation in the dark-hair's face, possibly shocking the students within hearing distance of her triumphant outburst.

"You have sisters!" Aria chirped at her addressee's intense baffled expression.

"…you don't say?" The girl obliged and Aria could tell that she was probably giving the impression of being some deranged nutcase at that very moment. Oh her room mate was rubbing off on her—not good.

"You were there when I asked your fiancé for his signature for my imouto, right?"

Masato had given Yuiren his signature for her sister? When had that happened? Aria forced her mind back to that day in the shop—was that it? The celeste-hair frowned at her inner she-devil when the alter-ego persona directed her memory to the way she had been held, Masato's warm hands on her…

'_Darn!'_

The heiress cursed inwardly, casting her stupid limey thoughts aside. She remembered leaving her fiancé to buy the score for her while she skipped over to the café and purchased a selection of cheesecake for herself and Miki.

"Ah," she intoned. "I left you with him when I bought Miki her cheesecake."

She had wanted to hear Yuiren's confirmation on the matter, she really did, but before the dark-haired girl could phrase her next sentence Kyo-sensei had blown on his whistle. Dressed impeccably in Nike sports wear, the B Class teacher ushered the participating students into their starting positions on the track and the ladies took their spots amongst the avid cheering of the crowd.

Being in S Class, Aria's starting position was only a lane down from Yuiren's and she found herself observing the other girl with modest interest as she conducted some last minute stretches. Trailing the bonk-table girl's (oh her rumor-spreader of a room mate) green gaze with her scarlet eyes, Aria was curious to find Ittoki Otoya on the receiving end. The cheerful red-head stood amidst the crowd watching them, cheering—quite obviously—she descried, for one Sukunami Yuiren. The younger girls from before were still by his side and looking at them all standing in the same space served only to reaffirm Aria's comprehension that the little-uns really were Yuiren's younger siblings.

Factoring that Otoya had often been spotted in company of the girl standing just in front of her to the left, Aria pondered their connection. He had even introduced her to the rest of Starish during their most recent lunch gathering.

'_Hmmm…'_

Yes Aria was feeling a foxy inkling tugging at her from the depths of her mind. She decided to hell with holding back her friend—the inner she-devil. Heck it was Saotome Gakuen's annual Sports Festival, who could blame her for wanting to get into a _tiny_ bit of mischief.

"Ne Yuiren, how about we have a little race between ourselves? First one to cross the finish line gets a kiss from Otoya-kun."

* * *

Aria sidled apart from the last of her many dance partners for the school's Sports Festival folk-dance tradition. She flashed the younger boy a polite wave and a smile though frankly she couldn't be more jubilant to be rid of him—the sixteen-year-old had been rather forward in his advances.

His offences were many. Aria counted them in her head—pulling her closer than was necessary during the traditional number, his lecherous gaze spying lower than it surely should, one of his hands straying far south from where it was supposed to, and his abundant flirty comments of how desirable she looked in her short tights. The celeste-hair had desperately reined her inner she-devil back with a harness, fighting the urge to slap the boy halfway through their dance. Worse still, he hadn't been the most repulsive of the lot.

The heiress shook her hands of the event, relieved to be done with it. She guessed the students bold enough to hit on her felt there was little to fear considering the hustle and bustle about the field. Aria looked about herself. With the entire school gathered in the one area of the compound, add to that visiting family and friends, it was pretty crowded and the celeste-hair was having some quantity of difficulty weaving around the expanse.

Masato and Ren still had events to attend to, and with Miki participating in _everything_ Aria found herself quite alone within the throng of humans. Unlike the three, she was done with just about all the activities on her list. In fact, the Mock Cavalry Battle was all that was left and so she headed in direction of the clearing assigned to hold the specific event only to witness the terrifying sight of Kurusu Syo plunging helplessly to the floor during the senior group's game. Panic instincts kicking in, she was the first to move to his aid upon noticing the strawberry blond was in pain.

"Syo! Syo!" She called, skidding to a kneel beside the teen's floored form on the grass.

The blond cringed notably but his eyes found hers in an instance. "Aria, what are you doing here?"

"Nevermind me, that was a hard fall. Where does it hurt?"

Syo clutched uneasily at the left side of his torso—his ribs—and she had her answer. Aria winced, noting the bruises that were already beginning to color the skin on his elbows, the part of his body he'd used in attempt to break the fall somewhat. His teammates had joined them by now but the heiress decidedly waved them back some so the boy wouldn't have to compete for air.

"Can you stand?" She asked. "I'll take you to the infirmary."

"You don't have t—"

"Shush!" And the celeste-hair wasted no time helping the injured teen to a wobbly stand, draping his right arm across her shoulders and putting additional support against the blond's waist. His teammates had offered to assist but she shook her head politely at their bid, knowing they still had to find a substitute member and participate in the remainder of the cavalry game.

Together they hobbled over to the school's interior and Aria was grateful when the sea of humans parted easily for them along the way at a glance of Syo's state. Once they were away from the crowd, the teen expressed that the pain had subsided some and he was perfectly able to walk on his own. Aria let him go but was determined to accompany him all the way to the infirmary just to make sure his injuries were nothing serious. She decided it was news she could tell Miki should the petite girl learn of his accident and started worrying her wayward little brain dead.

When they arrived, Aria wasn't particularly surprised to note Itou-sensei was nowhere to be seen. She'd glimpsed the gore-fetish nurse on the field at some earlier point today, attending to one of her dehydrated classmates and another injured student she didn't know from a different class.

"Sit," she instructed Syo, gesturing to the nearest bunk. The blond complied though Aria was quite certain he didn't exactly like her bossing him around.

The Ichijo heiress proceeded to Itou-sensei's desk, searching the inbuilt cupboards behind it for the spare first-aid kit she knew she'd seen present during one of her first visits. She was pleased to find the green casing with the white ISO label tucked behind a series of vitamin jars.

"You sure you should be touching that without permission?" Her companion voiced skeptically.

Aria shrugged, bringing the case over to where the blond sat and began inspecting his wounds more closely. Being the most prevalent, she settled for cleaning the bruises on his elbows first, washing away the trickling of blood and applying antiseptic before dressing the wounds with elastic, adhesive bandage. Syo appeared amazed with her work.

"You…actually know what you're doing," he stated with blank amusement and Aria smiled, remembering the past.

"I'm sure you can recall I was bullied quite severely my first week here, Syo-kun."

She watched understanding settle on his features as she signaled for him to lift his shirt, giving her access to the injury discoloring the skin enveloping his ribs. Aria spent several minutes prodding inquisitively at the tender flesh and phrasing relevant questions at Syo, gauging his level of hurt or discomfort. Based on his responses, she gleaned he didn't seem to be in too much pain so she wrote the wound off as a nasty bruising though prompted that the blond should probably seek Itou-sensei out if it worsened tomorrow or the day after.

"Hey, this might sound a little intrusive but…can I ask you something?"

'_Intrusive?'_ His words surprised her. "Yes?"

The blond scratched at the back of his head. "That day on the roof, you really scared the living daylights out of us. I mean, why'd you run?"

Now here was a question she wasn't anticipating. Not from the youngest member of Starish at least. Aria didn't think she'd made enough of an impression on Kurusu Syo for him to worry about her wellbeing.

"I realized something. Or rather, I saw something I didn't want to see," she said at length, wondering how much he knew of her predicament. "It was a huge shock to my system and I just didn't know how to handle it all."

Her patient appeared to consider this. "Hijirikawa went after you."

"I know."

"He didn't come back."

"I know."

He shot her a funny look. "I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it, huh?"

"Don't really know what there is to say," she shrugged, stowing the tools of the first-aid kit away neatly.

Syo hopped off the bunk. "Look, I don't know what went down between you two but I don't think I've ever seen Hijirikawa so out of it before. At least not since…"

Aria paused, recognizing the reflective tone in the teen's voice. It reminded her of yesterday's conversation with Tokiya.

"_The six of us, Starish, we each knew how the other felt when it came to Haruka. She's a rare gem to us and we all wanted her—I was just lucky."_

Trying to remain casual, she hoisted the green casing back into the overhead cupboard before formulating her next question aloud.

"Do you still like her?" She wanted to know.

Syo's answer didn't come right away. "You don't exactly get over someone when you see them practically everyday you know." The celeste-hair felt a thread of pity tug at her heart for him. And so, she thought it best to deviate from the depressing topic.

"You and Miki, you've known each other long?"

The blond brightened. "Childhood friends. Used to play together with her and Saeki all the time." But then he looked pensive.

"Miki kept calling me 'Ochibi' because I used to be shorter than her," the teen grumbled and Aria snorted a laugh.

"I take it the habit stuck," she proffered and Syo huffed exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes at the fact.

"She looks up to you, you know. I think."

"What, Miki?"

"Yeah, she says—and I quote—'Aria's pretty, and smart, and nice—oh and she buys me cheesecake!'" Oh she couldn't help herself. Syo's impersonation of her demented room mate had been so realistic, childish flair and all, she found herself hugging her belly in fitful hysterics, chortling insanely on as she dropped to the infirmary floor like an unsteady drunk.

"Gosh that was brilliant. You do her well," Aria divined, wiping at the unshed tears in her eyes courtesy of her make-shift dose of daily Miki-ness.

"I know right." Syo's grin was triumphant. "Thanks for always looking out for her by the way."

"Well it's not like I can leave _that one_ to fend for herself now can I?"

The two guffawed and before long eased into lighthearted conversation at the petite girl's expanse. Aria was happy to gather how similar Syo and her were in terms of fashion sense when she mentioned liking the fedora he wore on just about every other day. They made a silly promise to go shopping together with summer fast approaching before finally parting back out on the field. The blond had mentioned something about needing to find his younger brother and the heiress waved him off as he left.

Knowing she had very well missed her turn in the Mock Cavalry Battle, Aria flitted off in search of her ever-elusive room mate, figuring she might as well cheer the hyper girl on in spite of their classes being rivals. Not like she had anymore friends to cheer for anyway.

Prancing over to the track where the 400m relay was about to commence, a flash of red brought the celeste-hair's thoughts back to her intriguing race with Yuiren some hours back. She had won the event, though only just—the dark-hair had thrown the whole thing in her face, tripping on purpose near the finish line as if to prove a point. Aria had smiled, broad. So Sukunami Yuiren didn't like to be teased, but there was something else there—the girl had been serious during their race. And for just that reason Aria had skipped over to Otoya after her win and whispered swiftly for him to hear:

"You owe Yuiren a kiss."

* * *

**Author's Note: This seems somewhat filler-ish now that I'm rereading**. **Nevertheless, it still ties in to the story and gives some decent insight into Aria's character and her interactions. The three (3) of us have a couple of filler-like chapters here and there, pretty much because it's not easy juggling everyone's individual plots in one chronological timeline.**

**So yes, please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 (Miki)**

Miki knew, quite obviously, that she would not win all the events she participated in - if she did, she really _was_ inhumane. No, despite contrary belief, Miki knew her limits, and had saved her energy for the jumping and running events. Also despite contrary belief (due to her own words), she was not in _all _the events held that day.

Like the Cavalry Battle, anything to do with weights, and water.

Yes, Oikawa Miki, the epitome of hyperness in the walls of Saotome Academy, could not swim to save her life.

She figured that fact would come back and bite her one of these days, but eh, she wss taking her chances.

Back to the sports festival. She had completed the high jump (her roommate had taken part in it too, and Miki lost to both her and someone from B class - high jump really was not her thing), obstacle course (she had died of laughter due to the relative _easiness _in comparison to what her instructor had made her do - she also held the fastest completion time), ball toss (she lost due to not really knowing what to do - and she still didn't, much to her amusement), 4x100m relay (in which she tried to salvage her team's chances of getting at least bronze and failing spectacularly due to the epic slowness that was the third runner), long jump (the gold medal was easily hers for this one), and 100m sprint (she was part of the second set of people running due to long jump, otherwise she'd had raced against Aria and Yuiren).

At the moment, though, Miki was preparing herself for the 400m sprint with last-minute stretches. Aria had waved at her from the spectators' section and flashed her a thumbs up, and the brunette had responded with one of her own. Hyuuga-_sensei_ had taken over for Kyo-_sensei _by then to let the B class teacher rest, and blew the whistle to signal the participants to get to the starting line.

"Oikawa has been in nearly all the events so far - she'll be easy to beat," someone muttered from behind her, and Miki couldn't help her vindictive grin. She said nothing as she checked her shoelaces and got into the ready position, though.

"On your marks," Hyuuga-_sensei _said clearly, and the chatter stopped, "Ready..."

The whistle blew, and Miki _flew_. There was a chorus of surprise at her speed - to finish a full 400m on the grounds that was set, they'd have to run two rounds - the school's tactic to have nearly all the events at the same field. She paid them no heed, though - her previous record for sprinting at near full-speed was exactly 800m.

Clearing the first round way faster than her peers, Miki sent a mock-salute in the direction of the person who underestimated her - she recognized the other to be part of the 'Aria's bullies' team, and continued on with the remaining 200m, leading by a huge margin. She crossed the finish line with practiced ease, and began stretching out the tension in her limbs.

Aria came to join her then. "Miki, you're insane!" she said, passing her a sports drink. Miki took it with a grateful smile and saluted her, gulping the drink down.

"Someone underestimated me," she told the older teen. "I just _had_t o prove them wrong."

She hadn't failed to notice Aria's eyes darting somewhere behind her, but she paid it no heed. And then familiar hands covered her eyes.

"_Da~re da_?" came a whisper in her ear, and Miki squirmed to stand properly.

"_Nii-san_, I can't see!"

"I don't know who this '_nii-san_' is," Saeki told her teasingly, and Aria bit back a laugh. "If you don't address me properly, I won't let go."

Miki couldn't help it. She laughed - he was completely imitating Fuji Syuusuke from the Prince of Tennis dating sim she had played. "_Nii-san_, you're not Fuji," she told her older brother, knocking his hands away from her eyes. She turned and promptly hugged him, giggling. "I thought you said you couldn't make it."

"Well I lied," he answered easily, a hand affectionately ruffling her hair. The brunette let go, and her now-blonde brother grinned at her... and then he took notice of Aria. Again.

"_Ooooo_~ _is a hot chick_!"

Aria's laugh burst forth then. "So you've told me before," she answered. "And again, name's Ichijo Aria."

"And like I've told you before, I'm Oikawa Saeki." He mock-bowed with a flourish, though Miki suspected he practiced - he used to be unable to do mock-bows with his walking stick.

The trio of them chatted over nonsense for a while (more like the two elder ones were teasing and generally bullying Miki - and Aria had pinched her cheek and cooed when her fear of water came into the picture) until the 200m sprint was announced. "Gotta go," Miki said, passing the sports drink to her brother and running off to the field.

Now... who else intended to underestimate her?

* * *

Saeki watched his sister go with a fond smile. He wouldn't be honest with himself if he said he wasn't jealous - he _was_; it was his dream, after all - but he could not bring himself to be so heartless and pile on even _more _guilt on the younger's already-heavy shoulders. The silly brunette had never forgiven herself for his accident, and like he had told Syo, it didn't matter how many times he told her she was forgiven until she dared believe it herself.

"I hope I'm not being rude in asking, but..." Aria's near-hesitant question caused his gaze to turn her. "...what happened? I can't help but notice your walking stick..."

He blinked, then chuckled. "A lot of people get curious, don't worry," he told the younger. "I was involved in an accident when I was Miki's age," he said, adjusting slightly to ease the strain on his leg. "She was twelve then, and potentially thanks to our parents and I doting on her too much, she was pretty spoiled." He rolled his eyes. "Not that she doesn't act spoiled once in a while now, but it was worse back then."

Saeki took in a breath, running a hand through his semi-long locks. "We're lucky to have supportive parents," he told the raptly-listening teen. "When I said I wanted to attend this school, they had agreed and supported me fully. Miki of back then, though... she didn't really understand how a dream could be important to anyone. So she did whatever a spoiled brat would do."

"Threw tantrums and cried?" Aria suggested, though she looked thoughtful about the difference between the Miki of Saeki's tale and the Miki she knew now.

He chuckled. "Essentially, yes. Long story short, we were walking home from the convenience store and, right as a car passed by, I had slipped from the sidewalk." A rueful chuckle escaped his lips then. "Even though majority of the damage was on my leg-" he patted his left leg with a sad smile "-I was in a coma for three weeks - shock, the doctors had said, and... well... she blamed herself. Thought she pushed me."

"...but she didn't," the celeste-haired teen ventured softly, and Saeki shook his head in agreement.

"No, she didn't," he echoed. "I told her as much throughout the years, but to her guilt-ridden mind, it was an excuse regarding my situation to make her feel better. In a way, to lessen her own guilt, she decided to take up my dream when she was fifteen."

_"I'm sorry, _nii-san_,"_ he could still remember her cry, "_I'm so sorry_." It was heartwrenching.

Aria had a look of utter incredulity. "But that's just..."

Saeki smiled gently. "I know," he agreed, "I never understood her so-called 'solution' to her guilt either. I'd much prefer it if she chased her own dream for my sake."

"Out of curiosity... what would that dream be?"

His smile felt more genuine as he answered, "A composer," he told the shocked teen, "that _was_ her dream."

* * *

Saeki had left after she finished her events for the day, citing his thesis' research, much to Miki's displeasure. Aria had stuck by her, though she had noticed the odd looks the older female kept flashing her - she suspected she knew her story, but Miki decided to not say anything unless the Ichijo heiress asked first.

"Yui-Yui has swimming now," Miki told the older after she consulted the day's schedule. "We supports her, yes yes yes?"

Aria laughed at her - probably imagining a wagging tail behind her form. "Yes, we'll support her," she agreed. As they walked towards the swimming pool, a look of worry crossed the older teen. "Will you be okay?" she asked, "I mean... your fear for water and all..."

"As long as I'm not _in_ the water, I'm fine," Miki told her cheerily. Spotting two of the taller Starish members, she grinned. "Natsuki-_san_! Jinguji-_san_!"

"Miki-_chan_," the blonde greeted with a smile, and Jinguji-_san _smirked at them with a fancy flip of his hair. Both she and Aria rolled their eyes at that, though Aria's smile at the orange-head was fonder than hers.

"Where're you two headed to?" Natsuki-_san_asked, curious.

"Yui-Yui's swimming event is on, so we're going to cheer for her," Miki answered, then proceeded to use the 'big eyes', as Yuiren called it, on him. "Join us?"

Jinguji-_san_ hid his snort of laughter behind a cough, and Natsuki-_san_ cooed and proceeded to pinch her cheeks. "I don't see why not," Jinguji-_san _said, running a hand through his hair as he smiled at them. "We're done with our events anyway."

"Speaking of that," Natsuki-_san_ said as they continued on their journey to get to the swimming pool, "aren't you tired, Miki-_chan_? You joined a lot of events."

"More like all of them," Aria muttered beside her, and Miki giggled.

"I'm fine," the brunette answered sing-songly. "It wasn't too taxing on me."

The three older teens shared a look and shook their heads as one. "Only you, Miki," Aria commented, reaching over and poking her cheek. "_Only_ you."

Not understanding what they meant, Miki tilted her head and grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Miki, Miki, Miki, what a weird woman you are, lol! Easily the comic relief character while Aria brings the drama and Yuiren tends to bring the angst/sap.  
**

**As a side note, the three (3) of us authors have reached chapter 90 on our shared Googledoc where we type our chapters and review them before publishing them up here on . It's pretty crazy I agree, eventhough things are winding down to the end for us there. I estimate a little over 100 chapters once we're done so you peeps are REALLY in for a LONG ride with us in this. I honestly don't know how many of you will actually stick around but if you do, we thank you ahead of time because it means a lot to us, what with how much effort we've actually ended up putting into this collaborative story.**

**Also, summer is around the bend for our ladies so look forward to that. Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 (Yuiren)**

Hikari had known her sister for 16 years, give or take. Yuiren was good-natured, gentle and quiet, mostly. It wasn't often that anything or anyone got under her skin, but when they did, it was like a volcano erupting. Fierce and hot and fiery... only to die down in ash and flowing lava that would eventually cool and harden. Only... Yuiren's eruptions happened on the inside, so it was hard to tell she was angry if you didn't know her.

Only a few things could have set her off in this situation, among them injustice and teasing. Hikari didn't exactly see any unfair play going on, so...

Then she saw Yuiren starting to win, recognized her sister starting to take the race seriously - she hadn't run like that in years, and her sister was like the wind when she ran seriously... only to trip near the finish line, and Hikari forgot about everything else other than that her sister had fallen down on her butt.

What a pity. If she'd fallen forward, she'd still have won.

"_Neee-chan_!" Haruna gave a loud cry from beside Hikari, and she quickly turned to comfort her younger sister. Good thing the boys and her parents weren't here, or there'd be a huge mess - her brothers would have been loudly voicing their discontent about Yuiren's tripping and falling and calling for a rematch and her parents would have been worried.

But Hikari had seen it - she knew her sister, and perhaps she was the only one of the family who knew her best, after Yasuo's death. Yuiren had tripped on purpose. She'd thrown the race, and Hikari could only wonder why.

"She's okay," she said, both to comfort her sister as well as Ittoki Otoya, the Starish member who had been their impromptu guide today. A thrill still ran through her when Hikari remembered meeting Hijirikawa Masato - in person! He'd been all polite and nice, and even smiled at Haruna and shaken their hands when Ittoki had introduced them as Yuiren's sisters. So much for her sister's claims that the older teen had no idea who she was. Hikari had even managed to get him to pose with her for a photo, and that was awesome.

It was less awesome when her sister limped towards her, eyes flashing briefly before her face broke into a smile for Haruna, who hastily rushed towards her and hugged her legs. This was a trick they were all used to, and Yuiren quickly braced herself for impact seconds before the little redhead crashed into her.

"You shoulda won!" Haruna declared with the loyalty and conviction of a younger sibling. Hikari just raised an eyebrow at her sister, who shrugged, and turned to Ittoki with a smile.

"Thanks for taking care of my sisters, _senpai_."

Ittoki looked more concerned about Yuiren's left leg, which was held slightly above the ground. "You okay? You didn't hurt yourself, did you? That was a nasty tumble you took."

"I'm fine," she waved it off simply. "I've had worse."

Hikari sobered as she remembered Yuiren right after being told of Yasuo's death, curled up in a ball on her bed, just crying, not talking or moving for days. She'd had a look in her eyes, one of intense pain and grief and darkness, like someone had killed her instead of their brother... and maybe she had. The Yuiren they'd once known had definitely died, leaving merely a shell of her in place instead. Even though parts of her had slowly returned, a part of her had died with Yasuo.

Hikari wasn't sure if she'd ever be herself again, but...

"Yeah, _chibi_," she said, interrupted from her musing by Haruna's little fingers tugging on her skirt.

"Is time to go," her sister said solemnly. "Mama said she'd fetch us after picking up Daichi-nii from his friend's house."

"Aw, but we haven't seen the swimming yet," Hikari complained, even as she glanced at her watch and noted that her sibling was right. Damn Koga for teaching her to read time.

Yuiren frowned. "You have to leave?"

Reluctantly, Hikari nodded. The school wasn't all that near, and they wouldn't even have been able to visit if Daichi hadn't had to visit his friend, who lived nearby. Their mother had wanted to join them, but if she had, no one would have been able to send their brother, who couldn't drive yet, and their father had work.

Yuiren leaned over and gave her a hug, sweeping Haruna up on the way over and squishing her between them.

"I'll call you," she said, meaning about the swimming, and Hikari sighed.

"Walk us to the gate?" she asked, and her sister smiled.

Yuiren wasn't one for words, but she was easy enough to understand.

Ittoki joined them, offering to carry Haruna-_chan_, who insisted that she was too tired to walk (which was debatable, since it had been a long day, but the little goat never _walked_ anywhere if she could be carried instead). Hikari walked beside her sister, who handed over Haruna easily enough. She was still limping a little, slightly, but she managed to keep up with the older teen's longer steps.

All would have been well, until they passed a group of teenaged boys who were around Ittoki's age.

Yuiren ignored them, which was normal, but suddenly there were catcalls and wolf whistles as they noticed Ittoki, and the red-haired little girl in his arms.

"Oi, Ittoki! She looks just like you!"

"Yeah, man, congrats! Who's the mother? Sukunami?"

"You didn't tell us you had a kid!"

Hikari stiffened, as did Yuiren, and Ittoki's ears turned red. He increased his pace, a light blush covering his cheeks, as Haruna hid her face in his shoulder and whimpered slightly. Hikari would have given them what for, but her sister surprised her by doing it first. Turning around, her expression stormy (tinged with just the slightest bit of embarrassed red), she simply glared at the boys and the teasing ceased.

Hikari's hunch was confirmed - Yuiren hadn't been in a good mood earlier, and this proved it. Her sister's voice was dangerously quiet as she calmly instructed Hikari to hurry up. The boys glanced at each other, uncomfortable, and wisely decided to skedaddle before anything happened.

But Yuiren had never liked being teased, and Hikari knew it.

Placing a calming hand on her sister's shoulder, Hikari only wondered why she was so upset over this kind of teasing about a boy.

She supposed that when her sister figured it out though, she'd find out.

* * *

Yuiren rubbed at the sore part of her foot as she stood silently in the changing room. She had already changed into her one-piece swimming costume, and was supposed to be warming up before she went out to the pool.

It had been good to see her mother again, and speak to her a little before she'd left with her siblings. Daichi had been there, too, engrossed in his Nintendo DS - but he'd missed her, and he'd told her so before returning to his game.

It was then, after waving goodbye to her family, that she'd turned to Ittoki and dared to ask what Aria had said to him after winning the 100m dash.

Yuiren had not been amused by the other girl's teasing, though now that she was calmer, she could see that it had been meant as a joke, and she could have not lost her temper over it. But for some reason, she'd gotten irritated, and suddenly she was running seriously, and before she knew it, she'd overtaken the others and was in first place. Wanting to prove something to the older girl, she'd deliberately let herself trip. As she was picking herself up, her foot and butt sore, she'd seen Aria skip over to her friend and whisper something into his ear.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it did. Ittoki had blushed bright red and had sported a brief nosebleed.

But when she'd asked, he'd told her that it really wasn't important, and that she wouldn't want to know.

It was only when she insisted that he finally broke and whispered the sentence into her ear, causing her to blush bright red and acknowledge that he was right, she hadn't wanted to know.

"Er, Yui-_chan_?"

"Y-Yes, _senpai?_"

"Why would she say that, anyway?"

She'd had to explain what the older girl had said earlier, or risk the situation looking slightly wrong and weird and just... unthinkable in his eyes.

It _was_ weird, though, wasn't it? She hadn't won.

Closing her eyes, Yuiren wondered again why she was feeling such... a whirlpool inside. She had a race coming up, she needed to calm down.

Rinsing herself under the spray of the changing room shower, she shook herself and headed outside to her position. She was strangely relieved to see most of her friends had come to cheer her on, including Miki, Jun, Aria, Syo and Natsuki... and Ittoki had joined them, too. Tokiya and Nanami were in a row of seats below them.

She was especially relieved to see Ittoki wave at her, grinning, and just like that she was able to smile back, feeling the awkwardness from earlier melting away.

Finally, she felt like she could swim.

The race was a simple one, really. The idea was to make four laps back and forth across the pool, and change strokes after each lap. They'd start with the breast stroke, then do freestyle, then the backstroke heading back, and finish with the butterfly stroke. Yuiren had been swimming since she was old enough to be thrown into the pool, and she had an elegance in the water that certainly wasn't present when she was on land. The swimming teacher here had complimented her on her style, but when she'd suggested that Yuiren consider a future in being an athlete, the girl had firmly put her foot down.

She had bigger and better dreams.

The whistle sounded, and Yuiren and the other competitors all dove in neatly, starting the breast stroke. Yuiren cut neatly through the water, reaching the other side in no time at all, only just a little ahead of the girl in second place. She kicked off the wall the way she'd been taught, gaining a little momentum for the freestyle, and was just getting into the rhythm when she heard a scream and a splash. Startled, all of them stopped swimming, treading water as they tried to make out what had happened. The stands were erupting with noise, which just added to their confusion... from the pool itself, it wasn't easy to see what had happened.

"Someone fell in," said one of the other swimmers, and Yuiren made out a struggling, splashing shape just in front of her. Hearing a gasp for air, she realized that whoever it was, they couldn't swim.

A head broke the surface, along with another panicked gasp, and she suddenly recognized the brown hair, turned darker by the water.

"MIKI?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Miki can't swim! Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 (Aria)**

The swimming pool was a good distance away on the other end of the school compound. And so, all pool related events had been strategically scheduled for the later part of the day. Though the sun was high in the sky during the noon hours, the school's generous sponsors had seen fit to equip the water-sport facility with a retractable roof, conveniently shielding the stands area and the pool itself from the sun's glaring rays, or, in some other instances, the rain and any harsh wind elements along with it.

Spying a nice row of still-available seats with a good view by the front of the mammoth-sized pool, Aria clapped her glee, tugging ruthlessly on Ren's arm and proceeded to drag the tall orange-hair over to the nearest pair. She let her childhood friend settle beside her before waving Miki and Shinomiya over to them. The duo had lagged behind discussing something violin related and Aria had immediately blocked out their discussion, waltzing ahead with Ren. It tended to suck that she wasn't particularly well versed with any instruments. Of course, the girl knew she had her own mother to hold accountable for that.

Ah, her mother—her oh-so-_insufferable_ mother. The celeste-hair fashioned a look of vile detest at the roof just thinking about her ironclad parent. Just then, a light nudge below her rib cage alerted her to Ren's call and Aria realized he'd been watching her. The male used her own teasing raised-eyebrow gesture on her as if he knew exactly what was flowing through her mind, though when he did it the look gained a kind of mocking quality to it and the heiress had to gape incredulously at him.

"Yikes!" She smacked him, hard but playful, on the shoulder.

"You take after her, sweetheart," he poked genially at her next, arms raised to defend himself and Aria began swatting him with both hands crying several multi-syllable 'no!'s in his face, not wanting to hear that she actually took after her tigress of a mother.

"You horrible—" She shoved him, "—horrible jerk!"

"What? She's hot isn't she?"

"Ew! Ren! That's my mother you're talking about!"

But all he did was shrug his shoulders at her with his farce charade, finally grabbing at her wrists to stop her fly-swatting him when an amused Miki and Shinomiya joined them on the stands.

"Ooooh," the brunette intoned. "Is epic fighting!" Ren ignored her.

"That's enough abuse for one day, sweetheart," he returned, fastening her hands behind his neck and draping both of his around her slender waist, pulling her onto his lap.

Oh Jinguji Ren knew they had an audience but he figured _so what_. Aria was probably the only girl in the world who was perfectly comfortable with him touching her so casually. She wasn't easy, no, but she was delightfully playful and a very entertaining presence to have around as far as he was concerned. Better yet, she wasn't one of his many fans requiring to be serviced. Not to mention, she happened to be drop-dead-gorgeous.

"I'm still mad at you for letting that crazy woman pull my beautiful hair," he whispered to her.

Aria smirked gloriously at him. "You deserved it, darling."

"Oh really?" He teased, stroking fondly at the skin of her bare midriff beneath her track jacket and beheld deviously as the girl in his arms proffered a chain of lively giggles at his deed, making absolutely no move to stop his wandering hands from worshipping her delectable frame.

"Should I expect punishment for my actions, dear sir?" She questioned in jest.

God he adored her company. "I think you should, sweetheart."

"Well what does _sir_ have in mind?"

Having changed into the school's swimwear, the swimmers took their respective lanes in accordance to class (S through to G) at the starting end of the Olympic-sized swimming pool. There were ten lanes in all and it was ladies first. Spotting Yuiren, Aria stood up and yanked Miki closer towards the safety line, determined to allow the petite younger girl the best view possible of their friend during the race. Wanting to be seen, the room mate duo choreographed a set of vigorous waves and cheers on-the-spot for their dark-haired friend, hoping to lift her fighting spirit and ensure the girl a breezy victory.

"Yui-yui fighto!" Miki yelled from her left, still waving animatedly and Aria laughed at her boundless energy as she noted Ren joining them by the front. She noticed Syo had materialized next to Shinomiya then, seconds before the shrill sound of Kyo-sensei's whistle filled the air and threatened to damage her over-sensitive ears.

"A date," Ren voiced from her right as she un-cupped her poor ears. She turned to look at him, bemused.

"What?"

"You and me, I want a date." Minutes seemed to tick pass as the celeste-hair stared back into her orange-haired friend's dangerously serious cerulean eyes, fully uncomprehending. Had she heard him right? He wanted a…date?

Notwithstanding, Aria failed to prepare a reply in time before a piercing scream tore her attention away from him and towards the deep blue pool. She watched, blank expression morphing into one of alarm and trepidation as none other than Miki surfaced from the water, floundering and splashing clumsily in her evident distress.

"Miki!" She shrieked, subconsciously rushing towards the frantically flailing figure in the pool only to be held back by the orange-hair's muscular grip.

"Aria, settle down!" He implored, holding her back, but she was so worried. Miki didn't know how to swim and the pool was two meters deep so her legs would not be able to reach the floor. She glanced around urgently, the swimmers were too far away. Someone had to help her—quick!

"She can't swim! Miki!" The heiress screeched—Miki could drown!

Struggling heatedly against Ren's iron grasp, Aria stopped fighting him when she ultimately realized Otoya and Shinomiya had stripped off their shirts and dived into the water after the flustered brunette, still gasping for breath and tirelessly trying to stay afloat. She watched them catch a hold of her.

'_Miki!'_

"Hey," Ren beseeched her in earnest, caressing her face in his hands and wiping at the fearful tears she had un-knowingly permit to leak down the contours of her cheeks.

"Shhhhsh, it's alright," he cooed, hugging her trembling form to him. "It's alright, Aria. She's safe."

The celeste-hair didn't know what had overcome her. Seeing the petite girl striving to keep her bobbing head above water had frightened her gravely, likely shortening her lifespan a good ten years. For a moment she'd thought that that was _it_—she was literally about to see a person lose her life before her scarlet eyes, someone she knew and was close to...

Ren rocked her soothingly in his arms though the heiress was barely aware of his comfort this time. Her thoughts began to stray. Dearest Miki. Dearest, sweetest Miki. Surprisingly enough, it was Ren's sudden rigidity that brought her back to the present. She gazed up at him, baffled, eyes widening at the horrified expression sullying his handsome features as he stared out at the pool and started to curse:

"Oh shi—"

* * *

**Author's Note: And so the plot thickens! Gosh my brain works funny.**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 (Miki)**

Ittoki Otoya was not particularly close to the brunette - he really was closer to Yuiren, but the moment he saw the younger teen struggle to surface for air, his instincts had kicked him into action. He - along with Nacchan, he noted - had stripped off their shirts and dived into the water, making their way towards the distressed teen. Tokiya had held Syo back from jumping in - his roommate had seen Syo walk out of the infirmary, and Syo's normally-calm eyes had widened in panic.

Her flailing hands had hindered them a little, but they ultimately got hold of Miki. In fact, it was after they had gotten the brunette to calm down in the blonde's arms that he realized Natsuki's glasses was missing, and _Satsuki_ had Miki in his arms in an iron-grip. Syo, having calmed down enough to notice, had signaled to him wildly to dive and get the glasses.

As the redhead did as directed, he could not help but take note of something. Satsuki had appeared during Starish's practices multiple times, and each time, the lot of them had panicked and either dove for cover or try to calm Natsuki's more explosive side before slipping his glasses back onto him.

Finding the knocked-off glasses, Otoya resurfaced with a loud gasp for air and joined the blonde by the side of the pool where the older teen had set a coughing Miki to sit (Nanami had knelt beside the brunette and wrapped her in a towel - and she really was still the only person within their group to not be _too_ fearful of Satsuki). He passed the glasses to Syo discreetly, and when he dared chance a glance at Satsuki, the anger - coupled with uncharacteristic tenderness (for Satsuki, anyway) stunned him.

From what Syo had told him before, Satsuki knew what Natsuki felt and thought, but Natsuki had never been aware of Satsuki's existence - even Nanami told him as much, reporting with a rueful smile that Satsuki hadn't liked her as much as Natsuki had. When that bit of information was taken into consideration... did that mean Satsuki had _agreed_ with Natsuki's affections for Miki?

"Who did it?" the blonde asked lowly, and Nanami helped Miki sit a little straighter to help the younger's breathing.

"S-Satsuki?" Syo said, startled - so witnessing a concerned Satsuki was a first for him too, Otoya figured. Narrowed green eyes stared back into bewildered blue, and seconds that felt like eternity passed before Miki _grinned_.

Somehow, at that moment, Otoya felt like he feared Miki more than he did Satsuki.

* * *

Miki had been careful to not move the safety line around the pool - it _was_ there for a reason, after all. Aria and Jinguji-_san_ had settled in the seats to talk, and they were slowly joined by Jun, Ittoki-_san_, Ichinose-_san_, Nanami-_san_, and Syo-_kun_ - the last of which had gotten whacked by her when he reported that he bruised his ribs. The fedora-loving teen had stuck his tongue out at her childishly before Natsuki-_san_ dragged him into a conversation over something or other, and Ichinose-_san_ and Nanami-_san_ settled onto the seats too, content with watching the happenings.

"Yui-Yui, fighto!" she cheered for her dark-haired classmate when the race started, unable to help her awed exclamations as the older teen swam gracefully from one end to the other.

Miki was an alert person due to her exposure to martial arts, but she had let her guard down whilst cheering for Yuiren and generally enjoying herself. It was with much shock that she felt hands pushing her over the safety line - and while she was unable to stop her scream, she had gotten a good look at who pushed her.

She couldn't remember much of what happened while she was in the pool - panic had overtook her thought processes and she just wanted _to get out now_. She barely registered two people aiding her, but she knew she had knocked someone's head with her flailing. The brunette wanted to apologize, she really did, but her lungs demanded precious oxygen, and her body responded to that need willingly.

Instead, Miki clung onto her savior, only realizing it was Natsuki-_san_ when he had set her at the edge of the pool. Nanami-_san_ had gotten a towel from somewhere and wrapped it around her, gently coaxing her to straighten to ease her breathing. Through her coughing fit, she realized that the Starish members were more than a little tense.

"Who did it?" the blonde before her asked lowly, and Miki felt her eyes widen in bewilderment. That did _not_ sound like Natsuki-_san_ at all, who-

"S-Satsuki?" Ah, thank you Syo-_kun_. Now who the heck is Satsu-

"_Do _not _eat his cooking and do _not _take his glasses _off_." _Syo-_kun_'s warning from when she first met the taller blonde came into her mind, and her now-calm mind deduced that Natsuki-_san_ had something like split-personalities. Which was rather _cool_, in her honest opinion, and if Saeki asks, Miki did _not_ touch his psychology textbook.

Okay. So maybe she did. Not a crime to gain knowledge, yo.

Registering his question properly, Miki couldn't help but _grin_. Through her gasps for air, she managed to answer:

"A Class. Three of them. Pushed Aria down the stairs before."

When Syo-_kun _and Aria - Aria! She must have worried too; she'd have to apologize - both let out noises of recognition (Aria more peeved than Syo, and Miki realized that she never told her roommate of her encounter with the bullies), Miki smiled and allowed her body and mind to shut down and rest.

* * *

Much like what Kurusu had told his groupmates, Satsuki _knew_ what Natsuki thought and felt, but the more innocent personality did not know of _his_ existence. That was fine with him - it helped him protect Natsuki even better.

He _existed_ to protect. That was all he was going to do.

When Kurusu had introduced Natsuki to the chipper brunette known as Oikawa Miki, Satsuki knew his other had instantly liked her despite the initial confusion. That had made him weary of the brunette, and he strove to be more alert than he normally was whenever Natsuki was within her vicinity.

Natsuki's growing affections for the girl did not help his case at all.

Worse of all, Satsuki was starting to _understand why _his other _liked_ the girl - even more so when he had spotted the younger practicing a _kata_. He felt Natsuki's panic and worry when the brunette had paled and ran away, and felt his jealousy when Kurusu managed to coax her out of her room. He felt Natsuki's contentment when they played Mozart's piece together, and _understood_ when his other dared kiss the younger's forehead before he had left her to rest.

Oikawa Miki was _different_. Satsuki did not know in what manner, but she _was_. And until he could figure out _how_ she was different, Satsuki was going to keep an extremely close eye on her.

Apparently, it wasn't close enough. Ichijo's horrified screams of how Oikawa couldn't swim had spurred Natsuki into action, worry and panic moving his other's form. When Oikawa had unintentionally allowed him control of his other's body, he surprised himself at the relief he felt when he gotten hold of the smaller form and held her close to him.

Satsuki set the girl on the edge of the pool to rest, and took a good look at the distance between the safety line and the pool. It was impossible for anyone to fall into the pool by tripping, which led to only one logical answer.

"Who did it?" he asked, once again surprising himself at the fury he felt bubbling within his chest. Oikawa had stared right back into his eyes despite having heard Kurusu call his name, and felt oddly vindictive when he saw her grin.

"A class," she said even though she was still struggling to breathe, "Three people. Pushed Aria down the stairs before." Nanami Haruka caught the girl when she proceeded to pass out, and Satsuki pulled himself out of the pool.

He remembered the people Oikawa spoke of - Natsuki was there when she was telling Kurusu about her encounter with said people. Before today, he had thought his other was over-thinking when he told the brunette that there was no way that group would let go of whatever grudge they had willingly. He had been proven wrong.

"Oi, Satsuki!" Kurusu called after him, and Satsuki turned his green-eyed glare on the shorter.

"They will _pay_," he said simply and walked off.

* * *

Miki woke later that day, dry and in fresh clothes in her bed, and was promptly smothered in a hug by a very worried Aria, Yuiren hovering behind her with a relieved smile at her awakening. The celeste-hair had been crying, Yuiren told her softly when Aria left to get Miki some water, and the brunette winced. She _hated _being the reason for people's sadness.

"I don't know what Shinomiya-_senpai_ did," the dark-haired teen told her, "but between him and the Principal, the three girls have been expelled. The Principal has been keeping tabs on them, apparently, and attacks against Aria and you are not their only offences."

Miki didn't need Yuiren to tell her that - that's what the grapevine was for - but she smiled and nodded, thanking the elder for the information. Aria came back into the room then, and Miki proceeded to cling to the celeste-haired teen, hoping to prompt a laugh from her roommate.

"Miki, what're you doing?" Aria asked, confused at the younger's clinginess.

"Trying to make you laugh," Miki told her, still tired out from the earlier event to make up an excuse.

Her roommate adopted a faint smile, seemingly touched. She reached to pat the younger's head affectionately, the way an older sibling would. "Thanks sugar, but worry about yourself for a while, kays?"

"I agree," Yuiren's quiet agreement came in, and the dark-haired teen pulled her away from Aria with practiced ease before tucking her back into bed, both teens giggling slightly when she whined in protest. "Rest, you silly goose," she said, brushing her hand lightly through her brown locks. "Aria'll be here with you, and I'll join you for dinner."

"Mmkay," Miki found herself agreeing before she could process her own words, and drifted off to Aria's gentle humming.

A few hours later, as Yuiren promised, she was at the door when Aria had woken her up for dinner. Miki, still feeling lethargic, had hugged her Pekingese plushie to her chest while the two elder teens led her to the cafeteria.

"Miki!" Syo-_kun_'s voice made her smile. "How're you feeling?"

"Sleepy," she mumbled, and her childhood friend laughed, his relief apparent. At some unknown signal, Starish and their composer had gathered at the table she, Yuiren and Aria were sitting at. Miki had leaned against Natsuki-_san_ who sat beside her and, lulled by his body warmth and the comfortable feeling of being safe once again, fell asleep amidst quiet giggling and chuckles. Natsuki-_san_'s hand slid gently around her waist to ensure she wouldn't fall, his touch feather-light yet firm.

Miki smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: What on earth Author Miki, what on earth? Lol, kindly ignore me dear readers.**

**It's summer vacation up next so please R&R if you like and so stay tuned!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 (Yuiren)**

The sun was high in the sky, bright with the radiance of summer, with only a few straggling clouds in sight. She was standing in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth, as well as the familiarity of the dream.

"Did you miss me?"

She smiled at the familiar voice, a bittersweet expression that said she knew she was dreaming, and her feelings were torn between wanting the dream to end... and wanting it to last forever.

"Nii-san," she greeted quietly. "I always miss you, you know that."

A familiar face, a mop of dark hair, slightly spiky like their father's, popped into view, her brother's body materializing before her in the dream as though he had always been there. His features and hers were very alike, but unlike her, he chose to wear no highlights in his hair. Like her, his body was slender, yet strong - Yasuo had always been strong. And he was at least as tall as Ittoki.

Worry filled her when she realized that for some reason, here, in her dream, his expression was blurred, his features hard to discern even beneath the clear sunlight.

"Nii-san?"

Something that might have been a grin crossed his face, which was still hidden from her. Upset, though she couldn't pinpoint why, Yuiren stepped forward, only for the ground to start shaking beneath her.

"Nii-san!"

The warmth of the dream was fading, turning to shadows, the ground fast morphing into a treacherous mountain slope. Yuiren hadn't been there, she had no idea what it had looked like, but suddenly she was there, at the place her brother's accident had happened, and behind her came a roar as an avalanche chased her down, down, down... into blackness and oblivion.

But all she knew, as she tumbled down into nothingness, was that once again, her brother was gone.

"- I said, wake up!"

Yuiren suddenly shot upright, chest heaving, eyes wide with pure terror. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the room was too small, the shadows too scary... but just as she opened her mouth to scream a switch was flipped and suddenly there was light. Letting the yell die down into heaving breaths, she forced herself to calm down and look around herself slowly, noting the presence of her roommate and correctly guessing that she'd woken him up while having a nightmare, and he'd woken her up from it.

Jun studied her warily, the way one might study a live wild animal in front of them. "Ya okay now, Yui-yui?"

Yuiren was too exhausted from the remnants of the dream to respond to the normally barely-tolerated nickname. Mentally and physically drained, she slowly nodded and slipped from the bed, heading to where her robe was hanging on the chair.

This was not the best way to start off the first day of summer.

"Er, cutie? Where ya going?" Jun looked as if he didn't think it was a good idea for her to leave the room, but Yuiren had to clear her head. The room felt too claustrophobic, too constricting, and she wanted terribly to be alone. Jun was nice, he was a good friend... but she didn't need him to be her friend right now. He meant well, but Yuiren felt squashed by his caring and she wanted to go somewhere else.

"Just for a walk, I'll be back," she promised, and left before he could change her mind.

It had been ages since she'd last dreamed of her brother. After his death, these dreams with the ski slope and avalanche had been frequent, along with dreams where she searched and searched and couldn't find him. Dreams of emptiness and loss, of a hole at the center of her universe... she'd suffered through those as well, and woken up crying and hurt. Her sister had helped, eventually moving into her room with her to keep the dreams at bay, but Yuiren wasn't sure why they were coming back. Company usually helped, this would be the first nightmare she'd had with Jun snoring in the corner, a steady, calming presence that she trusted.

She walked until her feet were tired, then found the perfect place to hide until the sun rose, or until her spirit had settled somewhat. Climbing slowly up into the branches of the old tree, she settled down against the trunk and leaned back to watch the lake as dawn began.

Somewhere around early morning, she sensed another familiar presence beneath the tree and looked down. He was there, and she relaxed once more as his guitar began to sing a calming, soothing morning song.

Only when the song had ended did he begin to speak, strumming idly, a nonsense melody that somehow relaxed her as well.

"I suppose you have a really good reason for skipping class again, and for sitting in a tree in pajamas and a robe?" Ittoki's voice was calm, without censure or judgement, and Yuiren nodded in response, feeling herself relax even more at the realization that he was here to be a friend, not to judge or scold. Sliding down a few branches, she stopped at one that put her right beside his head, where she could meet his gaze and talk to him without feeling like he was squashing her, too.

"Had a nightmare," she mumbled, and he hummed, seeming to understand.

"That was what your roommate said. Must have been bad. Wanna talk about it?"

She considered, but the shadows were still too close, and so she shook her head.

"Okay." He glanced up at her, and she felt her heart begin to warm, as though someone had lent her a jacket to protect her from the cold.

"How'd you find me?" she thought to ask, yawning a bit as she sat on the branch, legs swinging.

"I asked around. One of the groundskeepers was up early enough to have seen you heading this way. Just got lucky when I saw you in the tree. Tell ya what. I'll let you listen to my new song, then we'll head back together, yeah?"

She thought about it. Was she ready to return, so soon? She looked back down, into warm red eyes and the friendly face she'd grown attached to, and couldn't help but nod.

Ittoki grinned, leaned back against the trunk, and began to play and sing softly. Yuiren closed her eyes and let the music coax her back, and chase away the shadows that remained. And this time, when the song ended, and Ittoki offered her his hand, she leapt down from the branch and let him walk her back.

"This doesn't seem like the best time for me to mention summer vacation," Ittoki said, as they headed back towards her room, using the corridors that had fewer students since Yuiren was still in her robe.

She glanced at him curiously, and he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

"We've been invited by Ren to join him for the holidays at his summer home. It's a villa thing by the beach, and his family normally uses it for the holidays. This time he has it all to himself while his brothers are on business, so he's invited Starish. He said we could bring friends. Told me to invite you."

"Me?" Yuiren's expression must have been just a little too disbelieving, because he said quickly,

"Yeah. I mean... he knows you and I are friends. It really was his idea." Pausing mid-step, he turned to her and asked, "I mean, you're free, right? His place is really nice. It's by the beach and all, and he has a yacht, and he mentioned good fishing and swimming and everything."

Yuiren glanced at her senpai uncertainly. "I was supposed to be going back to see my family this summer," she said slowly, honestly, and Ittoki's expression fell slightly. She wasn't sure why, but this made her smile. "I guess I could spend some time with you guys first though, and spend the last week of hols with them."

"Yatta!" her energetic senpai punched the air happily. "So you'll join us?"

She nodded slowly. "I'd have to clear it with my mom, but yeah, I think I wouldn't mind."

"Miki'll be there," he said, encouragingly. "I heard Ren tell Syo and Natsuki to invite her. Syo wasn't really too happy with the idea. Something about water and sand and Miki being a bad idea - well, he wasn't enthusiastic, but he said he'd ask."

"Aria?"

"Er... not sure. You could ask."

Yuiren nodded. Ittoki seemed lit up right now with excitement, and she couldn't help but smile at his boyish behavior. "Thanks for inviting me, senpai."

"Aw... it's nothing. You and me, we're friends, aren't we? Don't worry, we'll have some fun this summer." He winked at her and laughed as they stopped in front of her room. "I'll let Ren know you said yes."

She smiled back at him. "I'll see you around, senpai."

Minutes later, as a worried Jun began to cross-examine her over her whereabouts that morning and why there were leaves in her hair, damnit, and why her elbows were scraped almost raw... Yuiren had to wonder exactly why she'd agreed so quickly. She hadn't been on holiday since her twin's death, neither had she left the house much. School was school, but she hadn't wanted to go anywhere with any of her friends.

Yet somehow, Ittoki was different... and she wasn't sure how or why.

* * *

Later, she found out that Aria wasn't going to join them for summer vacation, though she had initially been invited - something about a summer job. Miki had giggled when she'd mentioned it, and the other girl had smirked from her corner of the room that she shared with Miki, and Yuiren had been too focused on the card game she was playing with Miki to really notice.

It had been quite interesting to discover that she and Miki both shared a passion for the trading card game known as 'Cardfight! Vanguard'. Yuiren had fished out her deck, and Miki had asked her brother to send her decks over from home, and since Miki was currently recovering from her almost-drowning experience, it was the perfect opportunity to get in a few card fights at the end of the day.

She wasn't sure if Aria minded - they tended to get loud - but the other girl had been surprisingly tolerant, even coming over and watching a couple matches.

"21k attack..." she said now, resting the units to declare attack and boost, and pointing at one of Miki's units "... to your jumper. Die, please."

"WHY YOU HIT MY JUMPER? WHAT DID MY HOT GUY DO TO YOU, HUH?"

"He attacked my rearguard just now!"

"Can't you whack someone else?"

"15k shield if you're guarding..."

"FINE, I NO GUARD! BUT YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

"Miki, you're supposed to be resting and recovering," this from Aria, as she idly turned a page in her book.

"I NO CARE SHE KILLED MY HOT GUY!"

"... er, end turn."

"Stand and draw! …damnit, Elaine..."

Yuiren smirked, well aware that Miki had just drawn a heal trigger.

"I call a new jumper, and attack your vanguard! You killed my jumper... DIE DOGGY!"

Yuiren protested. "Not my cute doggy!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to kill my hot guy!"

"Kiddiewinks, some of us need to study," Aria said sweetly from the side, and Yuiren scowled.

"No guard," she grumbled - she'd had a hand disadvantage since the start of the game, damnit. There was no way to guard all the attacks. Her only hope was for her own heal trigger to show up.

"Trigger check - first check, nothing, second check... CRITICAL TRIGGER GETTO!"

Damn. Reluctantly Yuiren revealed the required damage, and pouted. This was her second loss in a row. "You're totally stacking," she complained.

"No, I not!" sing-songed Miki, starting to gather up her cards. There was a knock at the door, and she turned. "Who that?"

It was Syo, but Yuiren had to go anyway. Guessing that he was here to ask Miki about summer vacation, she told the other girl that she'd drop by again tomorrow.

"Wait, Yuiren!" Syo caught her arm as she was on the way out. "Ittoki didn't forget to invite you, too, did he?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Oh, great! Ren hired a minibus, there's no way to bring all of us up, even in his limo, and the roads aren't exactly great for stretchy expensive cars, anyway. Meet us at the front gate by noon, got it?"

Startled by the grin on his face, Yuiren nodded, wondering hazily when she'd managed to make so many new friends who apparently cared about her and wanted her with them to have fun during the hols. Touched, she promised she would be punctual, and left with Syo's friendly clap bouncing off her back.

One thing was for sure, this summer was going to be different from any she'd had in a while. And maybe, that wasn't such a bad thing..

* * *

The next day, she wished Jun a happy holidays and skipped down to the gate, dressed simply in a pair of ripped denim shorts (that had once been a pair of jeans) and a light pink top, to match her chosen summer pink highlights. Her crocs were yellow, but she didn't care as she bounced up to Miki and waved her deck carry case in front of the other girl with a grin. In response, Miki patted her bag, indicating that her cards were packed and ready to travel as well.

It seemed strange, to have Nanami with them instead of Aria, but Yuiren waved to the other girl as well, rewarded with a smile. Tokiya, Ittoki and Syo were loading up the back of the van under Ren's direction, and Natsuki came over to get their luggage as well.

Yuiren wasn't sure when she'd started thinking of the Starish members by their first names (well, except for Ittoki) but somehow, they had become just that close. She was surprised to see Masato calmly headed towards them, a tote bag in hand.

"Sorry I'm late," he said calmly, handing his bag over to be placed in the back as well. He raised an eyebrow at the amount of food being put in. "I thought Jinguji has a well-stocked pantry over there?"

Ren sighed, and nodded towards Miki, who happily chirped, "I know, but I'm bringing a few snacks, just in case. 'Cause you never know when you'll want cheesecake!"

Yuiren giggled, though that quickly turned into a yelp as Ittoki suddenly brandished a familiar-looking bear by the paw and held it up. "Hey, a stowaway! Whose is this?"

"Cuddles-san!" Yuiren dove for her old friend, grabbing him away from her senpai and hugging him close. "Are you okay? How did you fall out of my bag?"

There was a pause, before a chorus of male voices repeated incredulously, "Cuddles-san?"

Yuiren scowled defensively at them. "He's mine."

"He can keep Popiah company!" Miki said, coming to peer at the bear, who was being hugged protectively against Yuiren's chest. She was referring to her stuffed Pekingese, and Yuiren relaxed only a little as she pushed said stuffed dog into her arms beside the bear.

"Can they both ride in the back with the luggage?" Ren asked dryly, already knowing the answer as both girls sent him horrified looks, like he'd suggested drowning a kitten. He got no help from the others, who were finished with loading, nor from Natsuki who had approached both girls and was happily snapping photos with his phone.

Oh well. The orange-haired teen hid a smile as he thought back to his conversation with Aria, just a day or so before.

"You sure you can't join us, sweetheart?" He'd asked, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. "It won't be any fun without you."

Aria had chuckled. "You want fun, darling?" She'd proceeded to draw his attention to Ittoki, who'd been across the table eating his lunch and listening to the others talk. "Get him to invite Yuiren, and get Syo to invite Miki for our blond-haired resident genius. I can promise you, there'll be plenty of fun."

He'd always known there was a reason he loved this girl. "Consider it done. You know how I hate being bored."

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Yes, authors Yuiren and Miki play their card game like that in real life, only louder and with more highness. Cardfight! Vanguard is a real trading card game from Japan, try checking out the anime of the same title or look it up online. It's probably being sold at a card shop near you.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: And so it's summer vacation ahoy! For the record, 'Popiah' is the nickname of Author Miki's pet Pekingese doggie so she decided to give Story Miki's plushy the same name.**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 (Aria)**

The journey to the Jinguji family villa hadn't taken them long at all, though with the boisterous monstrosity of a group he'd been travelling with the drive had seemed _that_ much longer. And so, Masato had proceeded to pretend-nap halfway through their voyage, blissfully ignoring the talkative lot about him as they chatted ceaselessly on one topic or another. He'd picked up something in passing about the recent school Sports Festival from Oikawa, his fiancee's bubbly roommate but tuned the information out as soon as the vehicle hit the winding countryside roads. The Hijirikawa scion leaned his head against the side window, knowing he'd probably have one hell of a stiff (AN: oh darn pun unintended) neck later but couldn't be bothered at present. Eyes held at a close, he let his thoughts drift to his _diva_ of a fiancee.

'_Aria...'_

The girl was an enigma. Through his strict upbringing, Masato knew what he'd done to her had been something unforgivable. He'd expected her to call the whole thing off then and there, shout horrific insults at him which he no doubt deserved, maybe even hit him but on those steps all she'd done was turn to look up at him with a broken expression on her otherwise pretty, doll-like face and read his deepest, most sacred of emotions as if it had always been there, plastered to his front in plain sight.

"_You like her,"_ the celeste-hair had accused, and he could not hide it from her.

Masato had berated himself endlessly over their exchange. Her fragmented demeanor in that one moment in time had burned itself into the core of his cranium. He would not tell her but he saw her constantly in his dreams since that day on the steps, and in it he would again witness the hurt, forever visible in her blood-red eyes, echoing her pain, and it had been his fault. It had been all _his_ fault.

A sharp turn caused the passenger to his right to collide against him and Masato jerked 'awake' in confusion, glimpsing a dozed-off Kurusu Syo. Oikawa and Shinomiya giggled off to the side and the blue-hair sighed with stoic resignation, resolving to let his younger group mate rest uninterrupted. He shifted his attention to the view outside his window. The chatter in the minibus had died down quite a bit now that several members of their cast had flitted off to slumber, encouraged by the moving vehicle's steady rocking movements and the cool waft of air from the air-conditioner.

As he took in the oceanic scenery and the marvel of a crystal clear summer sky, Masato again wondered why his fiancee wasn't available to join them for the trip. His orange-haired roommate had mentioned the girl excusing herself in light of a summer job. The notion had baffled him completely. Aria hadn't mentioned anything about getting a job for the summer. He'd sought to question her about the matter only to find out from Oikawa when he'd visited their room later the same day that his fiancee had left early for the break on her father's summons. The celeste-hair didn't own a cell phone so he'd markedly let the issue slide for the time being, reluctantly so.

* * *

"Alright, just like that. That's it, raise that arm a little. Good, nice!"

Aria followed along lithely to the instructions called out to her being from the photographer and shoot director. It was challenging really, trying to find a balance between the two different set of opinions being delivered to her. The heiress had started out wonky enough at first, not really comprehending which of the two's bidding she was meant to follow but they seemed decently pleased with the results and her progress thus far.

The celeste-hair winced uncomfortably as the photographer's assistant re-angled the reflector in his grasp. The action cast a blinding ray of light right into her eyes before the man had managed to settle it into a more relaxing gradient. Reassured, the girl resumed her alluring composure then, determined not to waste more than a second of her time on the job wearing a sorry expression for the camera. Time was money when it came to modeling, Satou Takumi, the shoot's photographer had said to her earlier during the day, before they had jumped into the main event. The man happened to be good friends with her S Class teacher of Saotome Gakuen, Hyuuga Ryuuya.

Fleetingly, Aria recalled the offer made to her by the commonly stern teacher. A fashion photographer friend of his was in the market for an exotic-looking model to capture on camera; or so the tall former-idol had said. Apparently her sensei had thought of her distinctively and called her over to that classroom previously to ask her in person if she'd be willing to take up the task. He'd ensured she would be compensated for her troubles, seeing as Satou wanted to conduct it during the summer holidays down by the beach and she would no doubt be required to sacrifice a day of her time to the shoot should she agree to participate.

Aria laughed inwardly to herself at the recollection of Hyuuga-sensei stripping her of her track jacket. Confused, she'd stood nervously before him in her revealing dancewear as the older man scrutinized her willowy frame, even asking her to twirl gradually on the spot. It wasn't until after he'd handed her back the discarded clothing that she'd realized he'd done it to get an idea of her measurements.

"And let's have another pose."

"That's beautiful, Aria-chan. Hold it there!"

And the celeste-hair did as she was told, lying attractively atop a huge boulder as she eyed the camera while lending a smoky quality to her gaze. Garbed in a chic, salmon-pink bikini with a bandeau top and side-ties on the bottom half, the heiress fought her body's instincts to shiver at the chill ocean breeze tickling at her wet skin. She'd been in the water minutes past on Satou's insistence. And though the photographer had happily persisted that he had gotten some beautiful shots, Aria hadn't relished any joy from the ordeal when he insisted she take the rest of her shots with the 'wet' look she'd procured from her moment spent frolicking in the oversized natural pool.

Nevertheless, pushing her discomfort aside, the heiress steeled her mind with determination to administer a string of good poses to ensure the success of their dwindling time for the shoot. She consoled herself with the knowledge that she would soon see her friends during the Fireworks Festival come nightfall. It was going to be a surprise. Initially obligated to decline Ren's invitation to join him and the others at his family villa for the summer vacation in light of her promise to model for Satou Takumi, Aria had eventually relented upon her friend's continued insistence and the realization that her shoot's location wasn't far from where they would be putting up anyway. And so, the celeste-hair had told him everything and together the mischievous duo had plotted to let her shock the living daylights out of their little group by letting them believe she wouldn't be able to come along for the trip.

During the brief and final interlude when the photographer had opted to change cameras, the set's make-up artist slinked up beside her, pouring more water onto her drying form-much to the heiress' chagrin-and dabbing more mint-flavoured lip gloss onto her lips (yum!). When the shoot resumed, Aria arched her back enticingly, still resting atop the huge rock. The girl brought her knees up some forty-five-degrees, pointing her toes. She left her long, wet celeste locks to cascade down the side of the immense stone with its few escaping tendrils flowing gently in the wind, allowing the snapping rhythm of the camera's shots to guide her interpretive dance motions of sorts as she switched poses. The endeavor called at every drop of her attention.

And yet, it was then when her sharp ears registered a chorus of familiar giggles escorted by the wind but the heiress pushed her alien thoughts to the back of her mind. The shoot was about to wrap, she would hold her concentration that bit longer. Just as the seventeen-year-old intended to refocus on her posing, a buoyant orange, white and yellow beach ball zoomed smack right into the back of the photographer's assistant's head, catching the cast of the set off-guard.

Startled, Aria rose from her perch on the stone to observe the commotion. Looking off in direction the ball had bounced from however led her to spy the impish gaze of one Jinguiji Ren, dressed impeccably in board shorts and looking every minute the manwhore she knew him to be. The heiress raised her brow at him and the orange-hair licked his lips at her with lustful delight. Oh she should have known he wouldn't be able to resist. Worst yet, he'd brought company. Aria stared blankly at the petite figure hopping beside her friend, waving at her in animated flourish-'_Miki!'_. And behind her stood...well...everyone else...

The heiress pressed a palm to her forehead with a resounding smack. She stole a timid peek at her fiance through the hole in-between her digits, blanching further at his expression. To think _this_ was why she hadn't seen fit to inform him about Hyuuga-sensei's offer. Masato looked livid, oh god he was _so_ mad.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well so now everyone knows Hyuuga-sensei wasn't up to no good, lol! I'm so stupid.**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 (Miki)**

To say Miki was amused would be an understatement. Oh no, Miki was _extremely_ amused. So much so Jinguji-_san_had glanced down at her with an amused smirk of his own upon hearing what she had said in her typical cooing manner:

"Sexy~" she had chirped in a high-pitched voice, giggling slightly. She could feel the anger radiating from the being behind her, and Miki strove to try and let Aria finish whatever photoshoot she had before unleashing the celeste-hair's angry fiance from her sights.

Upon reaching the villa, they had unloaded the luggage (and snacks) and Jinguji-_san_had been kind enough to let everyone pick their own rooms - whether they roomed together or not didn't seem to matter; there were plenty of rooms. Yuiren had grabbed her in an instant, and while she was amused at the dark-haired teen's action, she could not help but feel slightly relieved.

Nobody said she was completely over her near-death experience via push-into-pool, after all. Saeki had been livid when he found out, but had calmed when Aria told him, rather fiercely, that the culprits had been expelled over a Skype call she had in their shared dorm room.

(Her ever-loving brother had called her before she slept after that particular conversation, and kept vigil over the phone the entire night. If Aria noticed, she'd kept her silence over the matter.)

After she and Yuiren picked their room, Miki switched out her jeans and T-shirt for a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top - she wasn't too keen on the idea of heading to the beach, but they _were_ near a _beach_. Yuiren had opted to not change, and the elder waited by the door as Miki slipped on her sandals and grabbed a book before they met the rest of the gang and headed off to the beach.

Once they found themselves a nice, shaded spot on the beach, Miki had opted to sit out of whatever activities the orange-hair thought of - she _was_still recovering despite her relative hyperness. Just as she began to immerse herself in her book, a commotion caught her attention and she stood, moving towards a smirky Jinguji Ren... and she spotted Aria.

'That liar,' she thought with mild annoyance. Despite that, she waved at her roommate animatedly as everyone else gathered, and when she felt a certain blue-haired teen's anger...

...that's the story of how Miki suddenly decided to keep Hijirikawa-_san_ on a leash momentarily.

* * *

All things considered, it was a miracle that she managed to convince the stiff one of Starish to sit with her. Miki couldn't even remember what she had told him, but it must have done something to calm him down, for Hijirikawa-_san_had taken a deep breath and sat on the picnic blanket beside her.

"Did you know about this?" he asked, surprising the brunette - she'd thought he would just sit silently in his seething rage.

"Aria's photoshooting thingy-majing?" Miki said, more to confirm than anything else. "Can't say she told me. Can't really say I _knew_, either."

The blue-haired teen looked at her in confusion over her answer, and the brunette smiled. "I suppose my answer is no, I didn't know," she told him, tapping the spine of her book against her knee. "Knowing Aria, she has her reasons for not saying anything, so try to keep an open mind until you talk to her, mmkay?"

Miki didn't know what to make of her own words, and from the looks of it, the Hijirikawa scion didn't either. So she smiled and went back to her book. It wasn't long before the blue-haired teen beside her spoke again, though.

"I'll... _try_," he said, and she looked up from her book with a grin. Miki reached over and patted his knee in what she hoped was a reassuring manner before she felt the sudden urge to tease him.

"Pushing your anger aside," she said, "Aria looks pretty darn _hot_, huh?"

She was glad she marked her page, otherwise she would've lost it. Hijirikawa Masato turned such an interesting, bright hue of red that made Miki snort, then laugh her silly head off. Everyone else, already quite used to her antics, ignored her easily.

* * *

By the time Jinguji-_san_ invited them to go on the yacht, Aria was done with her photoshoot - and was promptly dragged back into the villa by her fiance. Miki had reminded Hijirikawa-_san_ to try and keep an open mind, and he had nodded quite... _stiffly_... before he had grabbed his fiancee.

On to the yacht. Miki had been hesitant at first, but Natsuki-_san_ and Syo-_kun_ had promised that no one would push her, and besides, the railings along the deck of the yacht were high enough to prevent anyone from falling over. Yuiren had brightened at the prospect of snorkelling near the yacht, as had Ittoki-_san_, so there the two went. Ichinose-_san_ had decided to join Jinguji-_san _and Syo-_kun_ in fishing, which left her, Nanami-_san_ and Natsuki-_san_to chat.

"Are you feeling any better, Oikawa-_chan_?" Nanami-_san_asked her softly - a trait that Aria had bemoaned more than once Miki should have instead of her characteristic loudness. Miki had given Aria an odd look in response when the celeste-hair told her that.

"Much," she told the golden-eyed teen, and Nanami-_san_'s smile of relief made both her and Natsuki-_san_smile back. She had an innocent quality that made her very honest, Miki realized, and Saeki had laughed when she told him about it.

"_What_?" she had asked her brother, confused. Saeki had chuckled over the phone.

"_Nothing that concerns you, sister dearest_," he had told her, and from that answer, she suspected he figured she had the very same quality in her as well.

...well, the brunette wouldn't know, now would she?

"So, how many instruments _can_ you play, Miki-_chan_?" Natsuki-_san_voiced, his expression one much like a curious puppy. "I've seen you play the piano and violin already."

Miki tilted her head from one side to the other, mentally counting (she completely missed the way the other two shared an amused smile at the unintentional cute image she was giving out). "...piano, keyboard, organ, guitar - both electric and classical, bass, drums... violin, viola..." she paused for a moment, "a bit of harp and flute, but that's about it." Miki paused again before pulling a face. "_I think_."

Beside her, Nanami-_san_ had let out a gasp of surprise at the amount of instruments she could play, and Natsuki-_san_'s eyes had widened. "Wow..." Starish's composer breathed.

"Ah, but I wouldn't say I mastered them," Miki was quick to deny any sort of mastery over the instruments she listed. "I'm a jack-of-all-trades, master-of-none. Someone who specializes - like you, Natsuki-_san_- would be able to play far better than I can." She adopted a shy smile. "If I had to choose an instrument that I dare to claim be competent for, it'd be the organ. I started off with that."

Both already-debuted teens looked like they were about to say something, but Syo-_kun_'s happy cry made them pause. "Big fish!" the fedora-wearing teen yelled. "Miki, I demand you cook dinner tonight!"

"Ah, okay," she answered before she processed what he had said. When she did, she stood up abruptly, startled.

"Wait, _what_?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Miki, you little rascal, how on earth did you learn all those instruments? And I do honestly wish Author Miki would write (at least) 1500+ word chapters for us, lol-DARN YOU WOMAN!  
**

**Thanks to Tsuna De Vongola Decimo for her review on our last chapter, we really appreciate it. To everyone else, please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 (Yuiren)**

In all her 17 years of life, Yuiren had never had the privilege of visiting such a large vacation home. Ren had off-handedly said that it wasn't that big, but to Yuiren, who shared a house with her parents and seven siblings, this place was easily four or five times the size of her own home. She ran a hand over the marble railing and looked uneasily at the delicate ornaments she could see here and there - if she broke those, even if she became an idol she guessed it would still take decades to repay Jinguji-_senpai _and his family.

Upon being told that they could choose any of the guest rooms, Yuiren had instantly known she needed a roommate. The nightmare of the previous day still left her feeling shaken and off-kilter, and she needed the reassurance of someone nearby. She'd latched onto Miki like a drowning man might grab a lifebelt, and thankfully the other girl hadn't said no. They'd picked a room facing the beach - well, Yuiren had strongly expressed that she wanted this room simply because the view was amazing, with the rocks and the cliffs and the sand - and once again, Miki hadn't said no. Instead she'd claimed the bed nearest the door by putting Popiah on guard duty beside the pillow and gone off to change in the attached bathroom.

Yuiren had hesitated, then left Cuddles-_san _on the other bed by the window to enjoy the sea air, and taken out her iPod to capture the view for her family, later. She wondered if anyone would mind her wandering around the house and taking photos of the rooms - the sheer magnificence of the place would have her siblings exclaiming. Aoi would probably be sliding down the banisters everyday. He liked stairs.

She was itching to explore the house, but Ren had called for them to head to the beach first, and so Yuiren had changed into flip-flops instead of her crocs and followed the rest. While Miki had settled down on a beach blanket - Yuiren hadn't expected her to be interested in the water anyway - Yuiren had joined Natsuki-_senpai_ and Syo-kun, who were hunting for shells by the water's edge. Syo wasn't particularly enthusiastic, but Natsuki had a firm grip on his arm and he wasn't going anywhere until those "cute shells" were found.

Yuiren instantly thought of Haruna, and when she mentioned that her little sister would love the pink shells that she could see scattered around, Natsuki-_senpai_ instantly offered to lend her a bottle for Haruna. He already had one half-filled for himself. Ittoki's help was enlisted, while Tokiya and Nanami enjoyed a quiet moment near some rock pools a little way away.

It was a little later that Yuiren noticed a slight disturbance over where Miki was, but since Masato had also been around the area, with Ren, she figured that the other girl was okay.

"Oh, here, Yui_-chan_!" Ittoki's exclamation dragged her right away from Miki, distracting her effectively. "This one reminds me of you."

He'd found a pink shell the exact color of her top, and for a moment she laughed, taking it gently from him. He probably only meant that it was the color of her blouse and nothing more, but as she examined it, she sobered. Here was something that had been perfectly stripped down to its core by the pounding sea and sand, something that had weathered storms and water and a long journey just to make it here, to the beach, for someone to pick up and treasure.

The sea of life was still pounding the rough edges out of her, and Yuiren wondered if it had hurt the shell as it endured silently through everything, to end up as perfect and beautiful as this... like Aria.

From that moment, the shell reminded her of perfection, and she couldn't help but compare it to the other girl.

But Ittoki wasn't far off, she thought, carefully pocketing it instead of adding it to her sister's collection. Maybe one day, she would be beautiful and perfect, too.

* * *

Yuiren was surprised later, that Aria joined them unexpectedly from seemingly out of nowhere. Miki explained that she'd been working on a photoshoot nearby, and Yuiren merely assumed the other girl had been modelling. Was that the summer job she'd mentioned? If so, why was Hijirikawa-_senpai_ so upset about it? She was startled when he dragged Aria off somewhere, but Ren gently caught her arm and Yuiren reminded herself that she was a guest here and it was probably none of her business. Besides, Ren then proceeded to invite them all onto his yacht, and that was something exciting. Yuiren tried not to act like a country bumpkin, but then, she'd never been on a yacht before.

She was tempted to challenge Miki to a cardfight on board, just for the experience, but the other girl was nervous enough that she changed her mind - besides, the cards might fly into the sea, and poof, there would go all her hard-spent yen. As the others settled into their own activities, she gathered the courage to ask about the snorkelling equipment she'd spotted under the seats, and Ren had graciously permitted her to use them, but not without a buddy.

Ittoki had offered, and Yuiren once again lost herself in the beauty of the sea. The fact that she had her shirtless _senpai_ with her made the experience that much more special, though she did nothing but thank him for accompanying her later, when they were done.

Syo-kun, as he insisted she call him, had managed to catch a big fish for their dinner, and Yuiren had found herself busy helping out in the kitchen. Miki was a commander in the kitchen, though she hadn't known what she was committing herself to at the time, now she was committed, she was determined to do her best. Syo himself was kept busy keeping Natsuki out of said kitchen, though the older teen whined and said he wanted to help, and Miki was "so adorable" in her apron - but Syo insisted it was for everyone's good that Natsuki stayed out, and Ittoki seemed to agree with him. Nanami had offered to help do the dishes later, with Tokiya, and so the three girls took charge of the kitchen, even Aria. Ren had offered them a free run of the place, and Miki took him at his word, going through all the available stock and grabbing whatever ingredients she deemed were absolutely necessary for whatever she was cooking. Yuiren was no slouch in the kitchen, she'd had to cook for herself and her siblings from an early age, but she stood back this time and let the other girl do as she pleased, only helping when asked. After all, didn't too many cooks spoil the broth?

It wasn't her mother's cooking, but it was good, and they all sat back later with full and happy stomachs.

"I don't think I can move," groaned Syo, rolling off his seat with a thud as they tried to adjourn to the living room.

"Where'd the lobster come from?" Ittoki wanted to know. "We didn't catch any."

"Dunno, but it tasted fresh." Tokiya got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Our chef usually gets in fresh stock when we have guests," Ren explained. "I would suppose Oikawa-_chan _found it and helped herself. And I'm certainly glad she did."

"Shellfish," sighed Syo, leaning on Natsuki, who was surreptitiously taking photos of him with his phone. "The shellfish was awesome. And the crab. Whoo! Miki, you really outdid yourself."

"Indeed," Natsuki agreed, turning to the shorter girl and smiling. "My compliments to the chef."

"The chef isn't washing up," Miki yawned, looking pleased. "That's the rule in my house, anyway. Whoever cooks doesn't have to do washing."

"We'll let the lovebirds handle that," said Ren. "How about a game of chess in the living room? The _hanabi_ won't start until later, when it's dark enough to really enjoy -"

"Oh!"

Everyone turned their attention to Yuiren, who had suddenly realized her mistake and clapped her hand over her mouth. But her gaze remained on the magnificent grand piano that had caught her attention, and beside it, displayed on a stand... a Stradivarius violin.

They were all looking at her, and shyly, she whispered, "It's beautiful. Is it old? I have one, too, that I inherited from my grandfather... but Mother won't let me have it except for special occasions."

Ittoki instantly remembered, "Oh yeah, you play the violin, don't you, Yui-_chan_?"

Shy under the gaze of many, she had merely nodded. "I'm not that great."

"On the contrary," Masato said, moving forward slightly, "I remember what your playing sounds like. You have talent."

Yuiren shrugged. "My grandfather was better. He was a famous violinist. Sukunami Keiichi."

The murmurs that went through the room told her they'd all heard of him, and Masato nodded. "Ah. So you're his granddaughter."

Again, her nod was shy, but when she looked around the room, there was only warmth and support. She was startled as Masato flexed his fingers in the pre-playing exercises that pianists used, sliding easily onto the piano seat. He looked at her, nodded to the violin. "Jinguji won't mind. Why don't you play? I'll accompany you."

Hesitant, shy, Yuiren looked longingly at the violin - it was so beautiful, and she knew the sound would be amazing too - and then at Ren, a question in her eyes. The others were encouraging her, taking up seats all around, even Tokiya and Nanami who had rejoined them. Ren simply nodded, and she turned back to the Strad, wondering if she truly had the right to handle such a magnificent instrument. Her own Stradivarius was the most important, most valuable thing she owned. Here, in a room of geniuses and talented individuals, was she really allowed to play on this?

Masato flexed his fingers one more time and nodded at her, and she made up her mind. Carefully, she reached for the instrument and brought it to position, tuning it lovingly before raising the bow.

She selected a tune from memory, a song she and her brother had once played as children, and began to play. It was a soothing, gentle melody, rather like the waves that lapped at the shoreline outside, one that floated and flowed. Masato took only a moment to listen before he began to play, following her lead with the skill only a talented pianist could display.

Yuiren closed her eyes, and let her violin sing for her. The tune was melancholy, nostalgic, but not particularly sad. It rose and rose, higher and higher, until eventually it died down slowly and ended far too soon. Opening her eyes, Yuiren heard only a moment of silence... and then the clapping started. Carefully lowering the violin, she hesitated, then smiled and bowed. Sensing movement behind her, she turned and saw Masato coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There's an international music festival coming up," he stated softly. "Towards October. Most of us will be performing in it, and it's not limited to singing. If you're willing to accompany it, it would be an honor if you'd play that same song with me there."

Stunned speechless, Yuiren couldn't speak. Play on the same stage with Hijirikawa Masato? He couldn't be serious!

"Yeah, Yui-_chan_! You and Masa make a great team!"

"You totally should perform with him!" This from Syo.

Masato just gave her a rare smile, and patted her shoulder. "Think about it, and let me know."

And with that, he was back at Aria's side, leaving Yuiren to gape after him like a goldfish.

Ren checked his watch, and his eyes widened. "Whoops, time to go."

"Fireworks!" cheered Miki, and off she shot towards the front door, clearly hyper again after her meal had been digested.

Yuiren smiled. Carefully, she set the violin back on its stand, and followed her friends as they laughed and set off after the hyper girl.

"Far-works," she murmured, thinking of her youngest sister at home, and how she pronounced the word.

Her heart was pounding, and she still felt shell-shocked, but it was with a lighthearted step that she moved next to Ittoki and followed them as everyone headed for their rooms to change.

She wasn't quite certain that she wasn't dreaming this summer, and how it was turning out to be. But it was the first time in a long time she'd allowed herself to go out, and have fun... and she hadn't even thought of her brother.

And when she had, it hadn't hurt as much as it usually did.

A hand on her shoulder had her turning to see Ittoki, his warm gaze settling easily on her.

"Leave the others to catch Miki and remind her to change into her yukata," he chuckled. "See you in a bit."

She nodded. "You got it, _senpai._"

* * *

**Author's Note: So because I don't exactly like chapters being too short, I decided to upload Yuiren's next one alongside Miki's (Chapter 30). Will probably do this for any future chapters that turn out to be below 1500 words.**

**As to the chapter itself, gosh Miki...why you so crazy? *grins***

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned! And for the record, I don't know how many (if any) of you like the drama Aria's storyline brings but you'll get more of it in her next chapter-be prepared!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 (Aria)**

On behalf of her friend's rude intervention in the form of an inflatable beach ball, Aria spent the few short minutes before the crew dismissed bowing apologies to Satou Takumi and the others whom she had worked tirelessly with since morning. The photographer had been pleasant about it though she partially suspected word would get around to her sensei and, when it did, Ren would be made to endure yet another lecture on Misdemeanant Conduct.

'_Serves him right'_, thought the heiress as she parted ways from the cast of professional practitioners. Satou promised to ensure a copy of the reel would make its way to her once the stills had been developed and Aria instantly knew Hyuuga-sensei would call on her again once classes re-commenced.

Sighing in preparation, the celeste-hair wrapped the beach towel tighter around her bikini-clad form and meandered over to where she knew Ren and the others would be just about now. Catching sight of them not too far off, Aria's complexion drained completely when she glimpsed the formidable stance of her fiancé's form trudging hurriedly towards her from beside Miki. She barely had time to formulate a reaction prior to him closing all distance between them, grabbing her upper arm, then dragging her savagely away from the beach and their friends all the way to a palatial residence Aria perceived must belong to the Jinguji Group.

Masato sped through the entrance courtyard, ignoring the perplexed gapes of Jii and George—his and Ren's personal butlers—as he persisted past the foyer, up the central flight of marble stairs before yanking her into a room and slamming the door shut. Aria spun on her heels, sensibly thinking to choke out an explanation but her fiancé's next act had her shriek in obvious surprise.

The blue-hair proceeded to hoist her up by the legs, then dumping her weight thoughtlessly onto a nearby mattress as if she were a sack of potatoes. The celeste-hair heard the inanimate object creak its protest at the sudden force and almost lost herself to her inner she-devil when the compulsion to yell at her fiancé for his rash actions nearly beseeched her.

Thrown, Aria's scarlet orbs found the decorative ceiling and she detected the mattress' dipping foundation a split second too late. Alarm coursed through her veins. Within the blink of an eye he was hovering above her on the bed, a seemingly daunting shadow pinning her arms against the surface of the sheets above her head and something within the girl snapped. The heiress was suddenly afraid.

"Please don't be mad at me," she pleaded weakly, fighting for breath as her brain drew on its momentarily forgotten ability to construct logical responses and allow her voice to articulate them verbally. Her evident frailty appeared to soften Masato's angered disposition somewhat but his grasp remained firm against her trapped wrists.

The Hijirikawa scion held her eyes with his, the calling within them ensnaring her and Aria couldn't turn away. Apprehensive, she watched anxiously as her fiancé moved to trace her profile listlessly with his torrid purple gaze, gasping her shock when he wrenched the beach towel aside to the floor.

"What are you doing?" She gulped, fisting at the sheets on either side of her head in her disquiet but Masato torturously withheld an immediate response.

"You're one stubborn fool of a girl, Aria. Too daft to make head or tail of how men truly look at you," the blue-hair spat in quiet rage and Aria swore she could feel his trembling restraint reverberate through her being via his touch.

"What do you mean?"

"That—" Masato flared, losing his temper, "—lowlife with the reflector. He was giving you the once-over, just like that waiter from our Miai. Do you think Jinguji threw that beach ball for show?"

She stared up at him, incredulous. "You're mad at me because I let him?"

"No, I'm mad at you for making the stupid decision to parade yourself in front of a group of older men in something so—" He scrutinized her salmon-pink bikini, "—_revealing_, especially without an escort you can trust."

"Never mind it being a licensed job, you didn't say a word to me!" He barked.

"Because I knew you'd only try to stop me!" She countered, forgetting her fear. Gosh he could make her _so_ angry.

Masato huffed his irritation, lowering himself further against her. He was so close now she could feel the heat from his breath tickling her throat. The celeste-hair felt his grip tighten painfully around her wrists but diminished her prime instincts to wince at the stabbing discomfort.

"My fiancée flaunting her goddess-like figure for other men to ogle at," he hissed, furious. "Did you expect I'd enjoy it?"

"So they stare, I don't see how that should be of such concern to you!"

"You're an heiress, Aria! And _my_ fiancée!" He roared. "It's indecent!"

'_The nerve!'_ "I'm not _yours_ to control, Masato!"

"We're bound—your actions _concern_ me!"

Aria paused, disbelief and incredulity finding its place on her fair countenance. It was the way he had said it to her that did it and the celeste-hair felt her soul drown in a moment of epiphany.

'_How could he?'_

The tears welled but she paid them no heed. How could she allow herself to maintain an optimistic attitude believing they could still make things work after this? Convince herself that he would learn to trust her and tell her the truth? That he knew what being used felt like, the hurt it could bring? But no, it had been all in her head—her sorry, fantasy, false hope. She saw the cruel him now, the same as everyone else in the life she had chosen to leave behind for treating her like some…_insignificant_, mindless doll they could cage and command.

Aria let the tears stream down the sides of her porcelain face, not caring if she sullied the designer sheets beneath. Her wrists were hurting, she knew there'd be scars. Where was her inner she-devil now?

"So that's it?" She phrased poignantly, feeling her heart shatter like fragile glass into fragmented bits of once-beautiful splendor. "I'm to give up my freedom, the ability to make my own choices and decisions for your paranoid sake?"

Masato hesitated, seeming to lose some of his self-possession at her display. He released her wrists, pulling back. "All I ask is for you to consider the consequences behind some of those decisions you make so irresponsibly," he told her.

_'Irresponsibly?'_ "Is that what you think?"

"It's for your own good." But she had heard that line before…

"I am _not_ a child, Masato. I can handle myself," Aria breathed, tearing away from him in a flourish when it became too much and grabbed at the towel on the floor. She fastened it around her—no easy feat with copiously quaking fingers—then decidedly brushing away her tears before turning to him one last time, adamant on being heard…

"Do not delude yourself into believing you know what's best for me,"

…and left.

* * *

Having avoided her fiancé for most of the late afternoon to fetch her belongings from the hotel she had put up in for the shoot, the heiress had taken her time at the lodging, stepping out of her bikini and showering off seawater. She eyed the skimpy outfit pensively through the bathroom mirror, pondering how the harmless little thing had led to one hellish confrontation between her and her unreasonable fiancé.

Though the swimwear had not accompanied her baggage before the shoot, her stylist had grown fond enough of how the garment had looked on her figure that he had generously offered it to her. Aria had been grateful then, she wasn't so sure now.

Wondering if she should get rid of the salmon-pink bikini, the teen eventually relinquished the notion, figuring her alternative swimwear for the trip wouldn't be any consolation to the blue-hair either. And so she tucked the illicit (as far as Masato was concerned) garment into her luggage, changing into a pair of black hipster trackies and a cropped, raglan jumper before checking out and paving her way back to the Jinguji villa in time to greet her group of friends returning from their day on the beach.

Aria had waved her welcome from the foyer entrance, ensuring her long sleeves concealed the ring of bruises about her wrists, sore memories from moments past. Masato appeared to her left as the group marched up the courtyard and she noted him discreetly looking her attire over with his usual, unreadable stiffness. The heiress guessed he didn't like the fact she was baring her midriff again, but she knew she had worn the cropped top with its wide neckline for the very reason.

Soon she joined Miki and Yuiren in the kitchen to prepare dinner for their group of ten. Itching to put her anger to good use, the celeste-hair offered to dissect the lobsters and crabs Miki planned to grill with a butcher's cleaver after pre-boiling the lot. She handed them over to the brunette once done and moved on to help Yuiren de-vein a pile of prawns the dark-hair had expertly peeled, all the while keeping light conversation with the girl and asking about her fruitful day on Ren's yacht.

Dinnertime rolled around eventually and the feast had been exquisite. Like the rest, Aria enjoyed Miki's cooking, having stuffed the fanciful array of seafood down her throat as she and Masato continued their silly game of pretend. The Hijirikawa scion had remained by her side all through dinner, even when they retired to the living room and the heiress had to applaud the man's perseverance. When he rose to accompany Yuiren's violin on the piano however, Aria felt the gentle tune whisk her senses away to a place of reflection and melancholy though she refused to let the emotion show on her features.

The heiress inched onto one of the room's plush settees, leaning against the backrest and hugging her folded legs to her chest in a very unbecoming posture for one of her social circumstances. She permitted the melody to drift through her soul, regarding her fiancé's easy content as he played along to the tender violin song and found herself thinking if perhaps Masato would prefer if her personality was more…'traditional' for a female; demure, homely, down-to-earth, in opposed to her flashy, playful manner which did little other than drive him up the wall.

Watching as he hugged Yuiren by the shoulder and extend the girl one of his rare smiles, Aria simply had to consider it—maybe the female violinist was of a temperament more suitable to her fiancé's needs than hers would ever be.

* * *

"Owie!" Miki cried, and Aria laughed at the younger girl's pout-ish expression as Yuiren bemoaned a brief apology for pulling too tight on the girl's obi sash.

She observed her spin Miki left and right by the waist, quizzing the petite girl if she was alright to which she was blessed with an affirmative response in the form of a 'peace' sign from the brunette. Yuiren continued to fasten Miki's obi then and Aria shook her head at their comedy before re-focusing her attention on straightening the fluorescent cerise ribbon and fan on Nanami's back. She let the Starish composer admire her handiwork in the room's grand three-way mirror when she was done, giggling as Nanami's translucent eyes lit up in astounding joy and she began thanking her profusely.

Already dressed and noting Miki's impatience, the celeste-hair sidled over to help Yuiren fix the girl in her ice-blue Sakura yukata, only then helping the dark-hair into her light pink yukata with a yellow, white and red flower pattern. Both girls thanked her for the deed as well and together they made their way to the courtyard where six, handsome men in similar garbs cheered their arrival.

Aria sighed her amusement as Miki rushed over to Syo and Shinomiya, tackling the two in one vigorous bear-hug the likes only Miki was capable of doing. She soon fashioned a sneaky sense of happiness when Otoya complemented a blushing Yuiren on her amiable appearance while Tokiya, looking no different from his more outgoing roommate, phrased many flattering remarks to his girlfriend.

Masato approached her next, dressed to the nines himself in midnight blue as he requested her hand and she let him have it without much thought, the gesture something more of a habit for them these days. The heiress ensured her long, glittering purple-and-black yukata's sleeves shielded the bracelet-bruises on her wrists from view, though she was certain her uncharacteristic modesty was catching Ren's eye.

"You look beautiful," her fiancé informed, daringly planting a not-so-chaste kiss against her left cheek, comparable to what she had once done for him some time ago. The public display of affection seemed to surprise the others within their midst but Aria was hardly impressed—if Masato intended to apologize and soothe her flame he would have to do better than that.

The celeste-hair smiled cordially up at him uttering a soft "thank you." Nevertheless, the girl's eyes betrayed her sorrow. It was the only inkling anyone would have of the brewing storm between the couple at present. Masato blinked at his fiancée, but remained otherwise detached.

"Hanabi!" Miki yelled, either unaware or _too bloody_ aware of her predicament, rushing out the front gates with Syo and Shinomiya hot on her trail. Smiling inwardly at the younger girl, Aria tugged her superficial beau in the same direction and the others followed suit. It was off to the Fireworks Festival for Starish and the girls.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Yay drama! The first of many in Aria's storyline, lol! Gotta admit though that confrontation part between Aria and Masato was somewhat painful to write at the time though I'm somewhat over that now. *sighs***

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 (Miki)**

Miki wasn't blind, as she liked to tell her brother. Her loud declaration of going to see the fireworks was _precisely because_ she had noticed the sadness in Aria's eyes, the slightly tense set in Hijirikawa-_san_'s shoulders, the manner in which Aria had smashed the shells on the seafood she was cooking...

...and if the celeste-hair thought she missed the bruises on her wrist, she was _so wrong_. Being her roommate meant Miki got used to the other's style, _fast_. The fact that she wore long sleeves and used accessories she normally didn't use rang warning bells in the brunette's head - one she confirmed when she spied the bruised skin when Aria helped Yuiren adjust her obi.

"I'm _so_ going to lock those two in a broom closet," Miki muttered darkly. The two blondes with her shared an odd look before Syo-_kun_ decided to voice their confusion.

"Lock which two in a broom closet?"

"Hijirikawa-_san_ and Aria," Miki answered with a huff, lightly tugging the sleeves of her yukata back - she _hated_ long sleeves during summer. "Just when I thought things were fine between the two of them, shit hits the fan."

"Miki?" That was Natsuki-_san_, who sounded confused at her crude usage of the language. Miki shook her head and smiled back at them.

"Sorry. Don't worry about it," she said, willing herself to cool down. "Let's play some games!" she declared, forcing herself into a facade in an effort to ease their minds. "Syo-_kun_, if I beat you in a game, you're buying us all cotton candy!"

That made Natsuki-_san_ chuckle and Syo-_kun_ spluttered indignantly. "Why is it-_oh fine_!" he yelled right back. "_You're_ buying the cotton candy if you lose!"

Miki couldn't help the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Have you ever beaten me?" she asked sweetly, and the strawberry blonde shuddered. Nope, he never won against her. _Ever_.

The light-hearted laughter from Natsuki-_san_ lifted her mood a little, and Miki found herself smiling a little more genuinely. Perhaps she could actually enjoy the festival despite the dark thoughts that weighed on her mind.

"Hey guys!" she called to the rest of the gang lagging behind, "Syo-_kun_ and I will play a game, and the loser buys _everyone_ cotton candy!"

"I can't wait!" came the answer from Ittoki-_san_, and laughter accompanied his declaration. Spying Aria giggle softly, Miki couldn't help but smile.

Here's to hoping nothing else went wrong.

* * *

"Miki, you... you... _cheater_!"

The brunette blinked at her childhood friend innocently. "I did nothing!" she answered with an innocent smile. The fedora-loving teen growled lowly at her.

"Then how did you hit all the high point bottles!"

Miki couldn't help her smirk. "Magic," she deadpanned, and Syo-_kun_ graced her with a blank stare. Behind them, the rest of the crew were laughing at their exchange.

"That would explain how her triggers come like water," Yuiren muttered softly, and Miki regarded the dark-haired teen with a smile.

"So you don't think I'm a stacker anymore?"

There was a pause. "Nope," she responded, "you still stack. Openly." Miki groaned in mock-disappointment. They walked towards the closest cotton candy stand, and Syo-_kun_ grudgingly pulled out his wallet as sticks of cotton candy went around their rag-tag group.

"Okay, I've had enough of being cheated by Miki," he declared, pulling a fluff from his own stick of cotton candy and sticking it in his mouth. "Natsuki, you deal with her. I'm going to enjoy the stands _without_ that cheater bullying me."

The rest took that as their cue to split as well, each one saying they wanted to see different areas of the festival themselves. Miki nodded understandingly, all of them waving and promising to meet at a clear spot Ichinose-_san_ and Nanami-_san_ were in-charge of finding (they'd call them, apparently).

"So, Miki-_chan_," Natsuki-_san_ said when the group had split up, "What do you want to do?"

She hummed in thought. "Honestly, I never thought about it," she answered, and Natsuki-_san_ laughed. "Let's just wander around until either Ichinose-_san_ or Nanami-_san_ calls you. They don't have my cell number, I think."

"True that," the bespectacled teen agreed as they started walking. "I don't have yours either, now that I think about it..." he added as an afterthought. Miki giggled.

"If you wanted my number, you could always ask," she told him, jabbing his ribs with a finger teasingly. The taller teen flushed slightly, but he laughed.

"So I've been found out," Natsuki-_san_ said with a chuckle, and Miki giggled. She held out a hand, and he looked at it inquiringly.

"Your phone, Natsuki-_san_," Miki told him. "You wanted my number, did you not?" Feeling childish, she paused and mock-pouted, turning away from him. "Of course, if you changed your mind..."

"Wait, what, no!" went a confused Shimoniya, and Miki turned slightly to look at him over her shoulder. It was then he caught the mischievous look in her eyes, and he groaned slightly. "I've been had," he said, huffing even as he smiled and pulled out his phone.

Miki giggled as she took it, expertly navigating the smartphone the taller teen used and keyed in her phone number. "There," she said when she was done, handing the phone back to him. Natsuki-_san_ took it with a smile, and was then surprised when he saw his phone was dialing a number.

"Wha-"

The question was cut short when Miki's own phone rang, and the brunette laughed at the embarrassed look that came over his face when he recognized his own voice singing the B-side to his solo single. The shorter teen cut the 'call' and smirked at him.

"Now I have your number, too," she said, keeping her phone within the folds of her yukata sleeve. Giggling at the stunned blonde, Miki grasped his hand and pulled him along the many stands that has opened for the festival.

* * *

Natsuki wondered if there was anything the petite brunette couldn't do - besides swim, of course. From the day Syo-_chan_ introduced her to him until now, he had found that not only was Miki capable of the singing and dancing required from an idol course student, she could play multiple instruments, have the energy to participate in nearly _all_ the events in a sports festival, _and_ she could cook.

Briefly, the blonde pondered the possibility of asking Miki to bake something.

He had been surprised to find that the brunette had used his song as her phone's ringtone - and she had a good laugh at him for that. Blue eyes had looked into his own green ones with amusement and cheekiness that reminded him of a playful cat, and he was further surprised when Miki grabbed his hand pulled him along.

Without them realizing, the duo had went from stand to stand with their hands still linked, and Natsuki had laughed at the joy on the smaller teen's face when he had won her a stuffed dog plushie. "A companion for your Popiah," he said, chuckling as Miki hugged the brown thing to her chest.

"Natsuki-_san_," she called, and he tilted his head at her in question. She gestured for him to bend lower so she could whisper in his ear, and found himself flushing red when he felt soft lips pressing against his cheek instead.

When he looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise, Miki's cheeks were a little red, but she grinned. "My thanks to you," she told him before she grabbed his hand again and continued dragging him along.

When the phone call finally came for them to meet up again, Natsuki found it hard to let go of the smaller hand he held.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah Miki, making a nervous fool out of our resident bespectacled blond, haha! Gotta love that!**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 (Yuiren)**

Stalls lined the road, and people thronged the entire beachside area, all clad in traditional wear for the fireworks viewing that was soon to come. Yuiren had never seen so many people gathered for _hanabi _before, and certainly the fireworks festival in her hometown was held on a much smaller scale. It seemed everything was bigger and grander here, in Shichirigahama beach.

As the group split up, she found herself with Syo-kun and Ittoki_-senpai_, while Miki bounced away with Natsuki, Tokiya and Nanami went off somewhere together, and Aria went off in another direction sandwiched in between Masato and Ren. The other girl seemed a little off tonight, but before Yuiren could really pay attention, Syo was dragging her off somewhere by the arm.

It was amazing, but even after that terrific dinner, they'd still had room for festival snacks. Ittoki had purchased _yakitori_and was munching on it with a speed that seemed to suggest that either the chicken on a stick was very good, or he hadn't eaten in five days. Having seen the amount he'd put away earlier that evening, Yuiren guessed it was the former.

Right now though, looking at the crowd, she was only worried about getting lost. Her two male companions, however, certainly did not share her concerns.

"I have a terrific sense of direction," Syo said, not quite bragging, but definitely close. "Anyway, even if we do get separated, we have the others' cell phone numbers, so we'll just call and meet up again."

That was true. Yuiren had her phone with her as well, a not-so-smart Nokia smartphone (that she fully intended to dump on one of her younger siblings as soon as she could afford a new iPhone), but the only number she had out of all the people she'd come here with, was Miki's. Aria apparently didn't have a cell phone. She'd wanted to ask for Ittoki's, but since he _was_an idol, and so were the others, she figured that they wouldn't simply give out their personal phone numbers to just anybody. When she told this to her companions, they instantly scoffed and pointed out that Yuiren wasn't "just anybody".

"Here, Yui-_chan_, lemme take down your number," Syo said, whipping his phone out of his pocket with a flourish.

Ittoki sputtered around his mouthful of masticated chicken. "You can't just ask a girl for her number like that!"

"Why not? It's for safety," Syo argued. "What if she gets separated from us? You don't mind exchanging numbers with me, do you, Yuiren?"

Yuiren shook her head. Dutifully, she reeled off her number for Syo, who keyed it in quickly, before Ittoki could say anything else. When she glanced to the side, however, she was amused to see that her _senpai_had also gotten his phone out and was keying it in as well.

"Call me," she said, smiling. "I'll save your phone numbers."

This was said without the benefit of hindsight, with her momentarily forgetting that she'd set her phone ringtone as Starish's most popular song. Syo called her first, and the intro to _Maji Love 1000%_ instantly rang from her phone, followed by none other than Ittoki's voice asking, "_Are you ready?"_Yuiren instantly hit the busy signal button, but the damage was done: they'd heard. She blushed, while the boys stared at her for a long, incredulous moment before bursting out laughing.

Ittoki impishly rang her as well, about a minute later, and she groaned, silencing the ringtone as soon as she could.

"My sister's a huge fan of you guys," she said in her defense. "She made me one, too."

"Aw, Yui-_chan_," grinned Syo. "We're real flattered."

She swatted playfully at him, and changed the subject as quickly as possible. "Ooh, _takoyaki!_"

They accepted this new topic quite graciously, probably because they were boys, and boys were always hungry. Ittoki insisted on paying, so they each got some. Yuiren blew lightly on the flour ball and bit into it, only to laugh and fan her mouth.

"Burned my tongue," she sighed, it was a familiar occurrence when it came to her and hot festival food.

They wandered for the rest of the night, taking photos and trying out food and games. Yuiren bought a few souvenirs for her younger siblings, small items she knew they would love when she got home.

And then they reached the stall with the ring toss game.

Yuiren would have been quite happy to keep walking, she'd spent most of the money she'd brought with her on souvenirs. But Ittoki and Syo, caught up in a discussion on how these type of games were usually rigged (countered quickly by Syo's argument that it was all about how you threw the ring, because Miki _always_won) decided to have a go at tossing. Yuiren perched herself on the edge of the stall and watched as the boys went at it.

Syo, for all his talk about how it was "all in the wrist", missed all but one of his throws, with the rings flying wildly at the stall operator and to the sides. Ittoki guffawed, but he did about the same, until one of his rings bounced off the side and hit the grand prize ring.

Yuiren let out an excited screech before she'd even registered that she was capable of making that kind of sound. "_Senpai_! You won!"

Ittoki seemed stunned - he'd just thrown his own argument about the system being rigged out the window. "Er... I did, didn't I?"

"I told you so!" Syo crowed, manfully clapping his groupmate on the back. "You're awesome, Otoya!"

"For you, or the lovely lady?" the stall operator asked, holding up a large stuffed dolphin that was at least twice the size of Cuddles-san. It was light gray with a white underside and before Yuiren could stop herself, she was reaching out to it and cuddling it close.

"You so cute," she cooed, hugging the plush toy to herself. "I _love_dolphins."

Ittoki and Syo glanced at each other in quiet amusement. There was no question about who would be walking off with the dolphin now. Yuiren loved dolphins, they knew. The pendant around her neck gave it away, even if Yuiren herself hadn't mentioned it earlier while on Ren's yacht - she'd hoped to see a few.

She had one now.

"Thank you, _senpai,_" she beamed, with a smile that made it difficult for either boy to look away, and when they did, it was with light blushes. She squished the soft toy closer to herself with a teasing grin. "I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be _my _Squishy, and..." She had to fight to keep from laughing at the looks on their faces. Apparently neither of them knew the line from _Finding Nemo_. "No, seriously, I think I'll call him Kakashi." She grinned to herself. "And he shall be _my _Kakashi, just like the one in the anime with the sexy voice."

Syo and Ittoki now looked like they didn't know whether to smile or gag. Chuckling to herself, Yuiren skipped (as well as one could while wearing _geta_) towards the next stall. "You boys coming, or you gonna stand there and try to win Iruka next?"

She was thankful she had brothers, because boy, thanks to them she definitely knew how to get guys to move fast.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time to head back to the beach to meet the others. Yuiren snuggled Kakashi-_iruka_a little closer to herself, unable to stop herself from smiling. It had been a fun night, with fun company, and she was content to bring it to an end soon. They met at the prearranged spot by the sand, where the others had already spread out a tarp for the fireworks viewing.

Most of them had arrived, Tokiya and Nanami already seated in one corner, and Miki, Natsuki and a lone Masato in another corner with a stuffed dog, various snacks, and a guitar. Yuiren stared at the last item curiously. Miki was on the phone, talking loudly and animatedly with her older brother.

"_Nii-Nii_, I got myself a new guitar!" she was saying, and they all heard her brother's response from the other end (either the loudspeaker was on or Miki had her phone volume up quite high).

"_No way! How much did you spend on it?"_

Miki giggled. "I didn't."

"_...what?"_

"I won it!" Miki crowed happily. "From one of the stalls at the _hanabi_ place! She _pwetty_- she much pwettier than your darling!"

"_... I don't like you no more. My darling is the prettiest thing ever! No one is prettier than my _waifu!"

"My baby is prettier! So there!" And with a grin, Miki childishly cut the call and grinned at the others. "Hee hee hee."

"They are talking about guitars, right?" Ittoki stage-whispered to Syo, who shrugged.

"It's hard to tell, with those two," he whispered back seriously.

Yuiren introduced Kakashi to Miki very quickly, and met 'Pakkun' - though he didn't really look like a pug (Syo grumbled something about Miki and naming all her stuffed toys names that started with the letter 'P') - and they both spent a few minutes cooing over each others' stuffed animals before trading them back. Yuiren tucked Kakashi into her yukata - apparently the dolphin was cold, for all that it was a lovely warm summer night.

"Oh hey, where's Aria and Jinguji-_senpai_?" she asked, once the dolphin was secure. She glanced curiously at Masato, who shrugged, then pointed off to where they could just make out the two slowly approaching.

Curiously, it seemed they were holding hands.

Yuiren wasn't sure she understood what that meant, but she felt Miki stiffen slightly beside her and sigh.

"So much for the broom closet," her friend mumbled, too softly for anyone but the two of them to hear.

Yuiren hugged Kakashi closer and wondered what exactly was going on. All of a sudden, there was definitely a chill in the warm night, and it sure as heck wasn't from the sea breeze.

* * *

**Author (Aria's) Note: Yuiren's ringtone! And gosh Miki and Saeki chatting about guitars makes me laugh everytime I re-read that bit, lol~**

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Character names are lovingly borrowed from Naruto, we don't own them, but we feel they're awesome enough for the dolphin and stuffed doggy to use!**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 (Aria)**

The colorful banners and brightly-lit lanterns did wonders to enhance the visual atmosphere of the festival space and Aria marveled at the majestic vision. It had been too long since she had attended one of these festivals, having spent most of her teen life practically halfway across the world in Vienna.

Pulling away from the group upon politely refusing Syo's offer of cotton candy, she'd ran ahead and glimpsed the many attractive stalls, spying games and activities she had once been familiar with as a little girl. The sight brought back memories of a slightly easier time and the heiress had to smile. The others approached as a vendor was trying hard to sell her some Ikayaki, practically brandishing the squid-on-a-stick in her face. Aria found his efforts intriguingly funny and decided to award the man with a purchase. She munched delightfully on the treat as their big group traversed through the crowded space, eventually separating to answer the call of individual interest with an agreement to meet by the beach for the fireworks in an hour.

The only one of the group without a cell phone, Aria knew she wouldn't be able to explore the crowded festival grounds unaccompanied. As it was, Ren and Masato were sticking to her like superglue and she'd remained sandwiched between either one of their taller forms throughout the walkabout. All the same, Aria decided to forget about their distracting presence and reasoned with herself to enjoy the night.

Noticing a stall of interest selling some chocolate-coated bananas with sprinkles, the celeste-hair inched her way to the lot but failed to satisfy her curiosity when Masato laid a possessive hand around her waist, jerking her to him. The rude gesture puzzled the girl, leaving her rather vexed.

"What?" She hissed, but receded under his intense glare.

"Pay attention," he rebuked her coolly and Aria took a moment to observe her immediate surroundings, eventually growing aware of the many leering gazes shooting her way from a myriad of angles, the vendor from the stall she had tried to approach included. She cringed, not liking the many snake-like stares.

"_You're one fool of a girl, Aria. Too daft to make head or tail of how men truly look at you."_

The words haunted her and the heiress could only shudder at the recollection. She knew he had been right about that, but Aria also knew she had already spent a decent portion of her life thus far being stared at for her exotic looks. Being of mixed blood tended to do that to a person. She didn't look like the other girls. She was just...different. "_Beautiful-different,"_ Satou Takumi had said and the heiress accepted that fact.

At some point later she learned that the trait could be as much of a blessing as it might have been a curse. Her looks attracted attention, she could use that, so use it she did. The stares made her uncomfortable only so much as she would allow them to. And so, Aria cultured herself to ignore them. What was it to her if people stared, or gawked, or leered at her. She didn't like it yes, but it sure as hell didn't mean she had to be miserable or stop living life the way she wanted because of it.

Why couldn't Masato see that?

Wordlessly, Aria allowed her fiancé to steer her away from the stand and towards an area of the grounds more dominated by kids happily trying their luck in the festival's many games. She sighted several younglings attempting to scoop goldfish and, remembering her childhood, flitted over to join them when the male manning the stall waved her towards them and proffered her with a dainty scooper and a bowl-like container to slosh any goldfish she succeeded in lifting from the small open-air tank.

Ren paid the meager fee and the celeste-hair amused herself with her many silly, frantic attempts to capture the pretty little fishes. She soon wished she had Miki's skill at games when she realized how horribly rusty she was and her orange-haired friend fashioned a string of guffaws at her seemingly limitless failures. At long last, Aria managed to ensnare one goldfish before the scooper finally gave way to the water, collapsing into nothingness.

"Hah!" She flourished, triumphantly lifting the bagged prize to her friend's smirking visage.

"Well done, sweetheart," Ren praised, patting her head and Aria beamed at him before bringing the bloated, transparent bag down to her eye level. She beheld the tiny gold thing in the bag, breathing oxygen through its gills, glassy enchanting eyes, willowy tail whipping in delicate grace in the water and a strange thought of resonation stemmed within the girl—her little goldfish, pretty and elegant, admired for its sheer beauty but trapped in a miniscule bubble-of-a-bag...and for what? Her self-indulgence?

'_No…'_

A goldfish inside a bowl, a beautiful creature, caged, constrained—and suddenly she could not bear for the tiny fish to stay trapped in the miniscule prison.

"Miss, what—" But she wasn't about to listen to the vendor's protest.

Aria strained harshly against the binds holding the little bag together in its bubble-like form, digging her nails into the material and ripping it apart with unearthly determination. The bag split and the heiress wasted no time tilting its contents back into the tank of water with a resounding splash. Cries of confusion and anger burst forth around her but Aria could only be glad the tiny fish was back in its make-shift habitat with the rest of its kind.

"This way!" Ren called, grabbing a hold of her amidst the chaos and dragging them both away from the ensuing commotion.

* * *

Aria panted deeply on her side of the stone bench, trying to regulate her quick breaths in light of the recent dash across the festival grounds. Running around trying to dodge the massive horde hadn't been easy in a yukata and geta sandals—she sure didn't see herself mastering the odd skill anytime soon. The heiress had bumped into more than one irate soul that evening, yelling back apologies whenever she could but eventually gave up when she began to lose breath. Ren sat next to her now on the bench, gasping for air himself. They'd lost sight of Masato in the chaos and Aria briefly wondered if he was okay. She voiced the concern to her companion who waved it off breathlessly.

"The stiff'll be fine," he chipped, loosening the front of his gold and black yukata and giving her a peek of his muscular chest. The heiress had to laugh at his off-hand remark regarding the other male. Ah Jinguji, he got her every time. The orange-hair laughed along with her at first, so it was a major surprise to the girl when he suddenly turned serious.

"More importantly, Aria, are _you_ alright?" Every. Single. Time.

Her laughter died in a heartbeat. Aria stared blankly back into her friend's devout cerulean gaze. The male eyed her piously and the celeste-hair instantly realized he wasn't going to let her off this time.

Unable to muster the courage to maintain eye contact, she faced away from him, directing her scarlet vision towards the shallow pond several yards forth. The heiress hadn't been paying attention when they fled the scene; Ren had led them and somehow he had found this secluded spot somewhere behind the local shrine. Seconds ago she deemed it mere coincidence. Now, she reckoned he'd known of its existence prior and had brought her here on purpose, in which case her friend was a lot more devious than she gave him credit for.

"Define 'alright'," she conditioned languidly, keeping her tone level as she reached to stroke at her up-done hair. Ren indulged her.

"Happy, content…" Well, she had enjoyed what she'd seen of the festival, "—_un_injured," he prompted next and the girl stilled.

"Yes sweetheart, I _can_ see those bruises you're trying so hard to hide." Aria gaped her astonishment at him. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Let me see," he demanded and she complied, thinking it unwise not to.

She observed in guarded taciturn as Ren inspected the bruise rings on both wrists, wincing mildly when he grazed a tentative finger against the tender, discoloring flesh. Aria chewed on her bottom lip, biting back her urge to voice the stinging sensation aloud but it was too late. She knew he was watching for her reaction and right then he had gotten more than a glimpse of her pain.

The girl shook her head mutely at her friend's responding compassionate gaze. He had nothing to feel sorry for and she told him as much but the older teen shifted forwards in his seat, closer to her, then lifting both of her wrists carefully to his lips and begun kissing away her hurt as he had once before, though there was something curiously more intimate about the way he did it now.

The heiress widened her eyes when he commenced licking worshipfully at her wounds, quivering instinctively and tried to pull back. Ren would have none of it however and drew her to him in a motion so abrupt and desperate Aria gasped in shocked insensibility—this was not the Jinguji Ren she was used to.

"R-Ren?" She asked, panicking as her hands dangled uselessly by her sides.

Strong, tan arms encircled her torso as the orange-hair held her flush against him, clinging on as if she were life itself. The heiress didn't know what to make of the unforeseen gesture. She felt her mind stripped bare, empty of reasoning and capable of registering nothing but the stellar warmth radiating off of him, the rise-and-fall expansion of his ribcage against her front, his hot breath fanning the sensitive skin at her throat, and then the rapid beating of the heart in his chest…

"You'd think _he'd_ know how to treat a woman," the male whispered heatedly in her ear and the audible malice in his tone sent shivers up her spine.

"He was angry at me," she offered. "It wasn't on purpose."

"Anger isn't an excuse to hurt you physically!"

"Ren, please…" Aria urged him in spite of her escalating fear—for all their years the heiress didn't think she'd _ever_ seen Jinguji Ren lose his temper.

"If it were me," he began, pulling back slightly to gaze into her eyes. "I would treat you right—the way you deserve to be treated."

She blinked. "Treat me…right?" Oh her thoughts were a jumbled mess. But nothing could have prepared her for his straightforward confession.

"I love you, Aria," he avowed and the seventeen-year-old wondered to herself if she had heard him right, for all the sharpness of her hearing. The question must have shown in her eyes because Ren repeated the very three words to her face, caressing at her porcelain neck with his tan hands, the pads of his thumbs massaging her jawline with doting care.

"S-Surely you're joking?" She asked, mind an unwelcome blur as she struggled to piece some form of logical explanation for this.

"It's the truth!"

"But…that can't—" Aria shook her head, thinking to clear her thoughts and rose to a stand. "You're a flirt, Jinguji. You're the guy who will…always 'love the many'!"

"Do you even know why I started doing that?" The strange question gave her pause and Ren got to his feet too, strolling casually to her.

"It's because I lost you, nine years ago."

'_What?'_

"We met at the Villa a year before, you remember that?" Aria nodded, albeit plagued with a degree of uncertainty. She'd been so young, her memory of the time was vague at best.

"You were seven, and I nine. Our fathers were business partners even then and your parents brought you along to our social gatherings often before they separated. I remember the adults boring us, so we sneaked off together. This is the spot," Ren gestured around them at the tranquil backdrop.

"This is the pond we played at," the male divulged and the celeste-hair could only follow his motioning hands with her eyes in hazy recognition. She remembered their silly adventures—climbing trees, sandcastles at the beach, attempting to catch slippery tadpoles with bare hands…but the locations escaped her.

Had it been here all along?

"You recall I lost my mother early. I didn't have a dominant female figure in my life but in that one year you were by my side…I was really happy," Ren informed, moving to stand beside her.

"There you were, this girl with hair as blue as the sky and glowing red eyes, who loved music as much as me, and you were so bright and eager every time we got to see each other it was…refreshing. You know my father and brothers never gave a damn about me." She nodded at that. She knew, she understood.

Ren went on. "Even then I swear you could sing the world to its feet, Aria. With your looks and your voice, you were like a siren to me. And like any man lost at sea I knew I was a goner."

The girl choked. "You remember so much…" She couldn't help it. This was all so…

Ren took her into his arms, resting his chin against the crown of her head. "I also remember not knowing what to do with myself once you moved away. Then as I got older, I figured being with other women would help me forget. So I flirted, I played around…but no one compared to you."

'_No one?'_ "What about Nanami?"

Aria felt the orange-hair tighten his grip on her with a sigh, nodding lightly against her crown at length. "A lot of things happened while you were away. The little lamb helped me through them, but you know how that ended for me."

"I'm sorry, Ren," she sympathized, but he shook his head, coaxing her to look up at him with a gentle tilt of her chin.

"You're here now—my talented, kind, _amazing_ Aria. And god Aphrodite would be jealous of your beauty," he complimented and the girl didn't know what to say when he pressed a sequence of cherishing kisses against the lids of her eyes. The action brought her back to the last time he'd conducted the affectionate gesture and she had to wonder to herself if it had been then when Masato had—

Oh no. '_Masato…'_

"Hijirikawa doesn't deserve someone of your caliber," Ren breathed, trailing his kisses lower down her right cheek.

"Ren, wai—" But her friend was beyond waiting and Aria could only renounce control of herself as Ren's lips found hers in an ardent, passionate kiss. Because she could feel his wanton desire for her, his prolonged yearning, the zealous urgency within his firm embrace seeping into the depths of her soul and her poor mind drew another blank.

* * *

Tokiya's call had come as a distraction, though Aria didn't know to be grateful about it. Ren pulled away upon hearing the ring, picking up the kinchaku bag he'd dumped on the bench earlier when they'd first arrived and produced his cell to answer the call. The heiress had blocked out his conversation, endeavoring to compose herself. She could make out the redness coloring her cheeks in the pond's reflection, all the way down the soft contours of her neck and decided to let her hair down to make it less obvious.

She felt uneasy now—it was no secret—and as Ren clapped shut his phone and beckoned to her, the orange-hair took a moment to apologize for his presumptuous actions, going so far as to tell her he'd understand if she was angry and hated him for it, possibly never wanting to speak to him again. The uncharacteristic manner of his speech could only make her gush a chain of laughter in his bemused face, oddly enough. The male smirked at her then, after a minute of pause and Aria had accepted his heartfelt apology as they managed to reclaim an easy atmosphere between them with a promise to talk later. For now though, the others were waiting.

It had taken a while to get to the meeting spot from where they'd been and the orange-hair had held her hand as they weaved through the crowds, determined not to lose each other. Aria discerned they were last to arrive and apologized briefly for their tardiness. Ren seemed reluctant to let her go but did so eventually when she chose a seat in-between Miki and Masato, finding it surprisingly easy to keep her disposition cheery when she eyed the petite girl's many winnings.

Masato pulled her closer to him and the celeste-hair allowed it, knowing in her heart that she had somehow betrayed him back against her will. She foresaw trying days ahead for them all, but if anything could make it better, it had to be music.

"Say Miki," she called to the younger girl. "Do you know 'Glow'?"

Her roommate grinned willfully beside her, fashioning her newly-won precious into position and began strumming masterfully on all the right chords. Yuiren, knowing the reflective piece as well, joined in with a brilliant vocal introduction belt before Miki crooned the melodious first verse:

_[Miki]_

"_the ice cold raindrops_

_falling from the sky_

_they try to melt away_

_all my broken scars_

_the shining after-glow_

_gently caught my eyes_

_with someone's smiling_

_face hidden deep inside_

_[Aria]_

_as the time is passing by_

_we find the strength inside_

_the beautiful lies are not so hard to tell as before_

_[Yuiren]_

_and in the past I've had to taste_

_so many different pains_

_sometimes I still hear them knocking on my door_

_[A/__Y__]_

_you're fading away_

_no way for you to see the tears in my eyes_

_in this sentimental glowing twilight_

_nobody is there_

_to hear me cry"_

The heiress delighted in the harmonious collaboration. Miki's guitar accompaniment was well phrased and Yuiren's peaceful harmonies to her singing were pleasantly satisfying to the ear. The song's lyrics resonated profoundly with the emotions in her heart and Aria could think of little else more perfect than sitting with friends and making music.

_[Aria]_

"_please take a look inside of me_

_all the scars you've given me_

_I can't go on, not even one more step_

_they've taken all of me_

_[A/__Y__]_

_please disappear, don't want you here_

_I look at you and pray like this_

_but tell me why I can't go on_

_I'm holding on to you so deep inside"_

It was during the fleeting instrumental break that Aria grew aware of their audience—other spectators besides her Starish group of friends from respective blankets laid out on the beach. Adults and children alike rocked side to side from their seats in time to the mild tempo of Miki's strumming fingers and the celeste-hair was infinitely charmed by the fan-like exhibition. For a moment it felt like she was realizing her idol dreams…

The heiress let her vocals soothingly caress the lyrics of the song's bridge:

_[Aria]_

"_now it's time for you to walk the distance_

_nothing is left for me but only silence_

_in this sentimental glowing twilight_

_you're falling away_

_alone I [A/__Y__] face the night_

_[A/__M__]_

_you will stay forever deep inside of me_

_just my stupid little childish fantasy_

_in this sentimental glowing twilight_

_I'm falling apart without you_

_[Yuiren]_

_can you wipe away all of my tears_

_[Miki]_

_can you fight away all of my fears_

_[A/M/__Y__]_

_reaching out my hands trying to hold on_

_to the you that I don't want to lose"_

The dark sky chose to erupt in a burst of color just as Miki finished strumming the last chord and together the group looked up to the spectacle above, taking in its many breathtaking hues and patterns with gleeful mirth alighting their features. Entranced, Aria herself barely noticed the arms wrapping around her waist from behind or the wistful purple gaze over her shoulder. Instead, her eyes were for the fireworks in the sky, because to her they were loud and bright and colorful—an otherworldly applause just for them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hoe damn I got through this pivotal chapter aliiiiiiiive! *jumps on sofa* But yes, featured is the Vocaloid song 'Glow' by Keeno, originally sang by the infamous Hatsune Miku. The lyrics used here are the English ones by Mes and I used Nano's version of the song as reference though I imagine the arrangement in its acoustic form here is more similar to the Japanese cover version by Guriri. ****Underline** **under the name was done to show that character sang harmonies because, let's face it, I couldn't figure out how to describe the whole thing text-wise, gah!**

**On a side note, I sure hope I didn't entirely destroy Ren in this, but hey, AU!**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 (Miki)**

**GAME RULES**

Students are divided into two teams - the Mission team and the Chasing team.

Members from both teams are expected to wear their velcro name tags at the back of their shirts. Should the name tag come off, whether by accident or otherwise, that member is OUT of the game. The name tag _cannot_ be stuck back on.

The time limit for the game is four (4) hours.

**Mission team members** are tasked with finding seven (7) items scattered around the area marked with the Saotome Academy logo. They _cannot_ tear the name tags of the Chasing team members. However, should they find hidden cards that bear a Chasing team member's name, that member from the Chasing team is OUT.

**Chasing team members** have to find and eliminate ALL mission team members by tearing off their name tags _before_ all seven (7) items are found. Members of this team are also expected to wear a bell on their shoes. Should anyone from the Mission team find the hidden cards that bear the member's name, he/she is automatically OUT. However, if the cards are found by Chasing team members, he/she is SAFE.

The cards with the Chasing team members will only be in the game **after** one (1) hour has passed.

**Victory **for the **Mission team** is decided when all seven (7) items are found, even if only one member is left. Conversely, **victory** for the **Chasing team** is decided when all members of the mission team are out OR if the mission team failed to find all items before the time limit.

The victor of the game will have the opportunity to be the **opening performance** of the upcoming International Music Festival. The final decision on which member would perform is dependant on Shining Saotome.

* * *

The people in Jinguji Ren's villa awoke the next day to the (_extremely loud_) voice of their demented Principal. How he found out where they were was beyond Miki, who yawned and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes as she and Yuiren joined everyone else in the spacious garden. In the garden stood the demented Principal himself, as well as an apologetic Tsukimiya-_sensei_ and an extremely bemused Hyuuga-_sensei_.

"_O~~hayou_, baby-_tachi_!" greeted the insane principal, and Miki resisted the urge to throw a rock at his head. It was 6am. She was sleepy. The principal can go to hell for waking them up this early during summer. She wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but Syo-_kun_ knew her too well and kept a firm grip on her shoulder despite the fact that he was as sleepy as she was.

"Go to hell," she muttered instead, and Syo-_kun_ and Yuiren spared her a bemused glance. Miki didn't care - she was _sleepy_!

"Um, Principal, is there anything...?" That was Nanami-_san_ - polite as ever despite the rude awakening courtesy of the man she was addressing.

"Ohohoho~ in fact there _is_, Miss. Nanami." He spoke that way. Miki swore it. "I'm sure my baby-_tachi_ know of the upcoming International Music Festival, hmmm?"

"What of it?" Jinguji-_san_ asked, looking annoyed as he ran a hand through his hair. Shining Saotome laughed, and Miki winced - it was far too early to be hyper. How the heck did he do it?

The orange-haired teen's question prompted the two teachers to start handing out briefs, and that caught enough of Miki's attention for her to pull her mind out of the daze of sleep. Silence engulfed the group as they read it, and the brunette found herself reading it a few times before she and Yuiren exchanged amused looks.

"This _totally_ looks like _Running Man_," Miki said with a giggle, and Yuiren nodded and smiled. The two found themselves bonding again throughout the night when Miki revealed she watched that particular Korean variety show (Yuiren had squealed and then asked if she could watch the next episode with her, pretty please). The two had a good time laughing, though it made them lose a few more hours of sleep compared to the rest.

"That last point..." Ichinose-_san_ spoke up, "It's not the entire winning team who will perform as the opening act?"

"Oh no no, _baby_," Shining Saotome crowed, his amusement apparent, "I-_sama_ decides who to perform. If I-_sama_ says one, then it's _one_!"

Miki shrugged. "Fine with me and all that jazz, but I'm going back to sleep," she deadpanned, turning and marching back into the villa. "The game's slotted for four hours, so let us start _after_ we're more awake and _after _food."

There was a peal of amused giggles from the A class teacher, which turned into full-blown laughter when slowly, the rest of the rudely-awakened crew turned and headed back to the villa for more sleep. "I told you this would happen," he said before Miki could hear no more of the conversation.

* * *

At 2pm, after everyone was more awake and had lunch, Hyuuga-_sensei_ took charge of explaining things to them. "Right, so," the S class teacher started, "as you brats have read from the brief, there will be two teams. One team finds stuff and try to not get caught, and the other catches the first. 'Stuff' has been scattered around the villa's premises. Simple enough."

"How _are_ the teams decided, exactly?" Miki spoke up. The thought has been bugging her after she woke up again, and Hyuuga-_sensei_ smirked.

"Walk through that door," he gestured to the door that led to the garden, "and Ringo will tell you. Since you're the one who asked, Oikawa, you have the honor of going first."

Miki snorted at that, as did a few others, but she stood anyway and saluted the rest. "I'll see you guys in a bit~" she sang and proceeded to skip off.

Tsukimiya-_sensei_ greeted her with an amused smile. "Miki-_chan_," he called warmly. "So... which team do you think you'll be in?"

The brunette blinked. "I... don't know?" she answered, and the crossdressing idol before her laughed. He smiled and held out two cue cards to her, face-down.

"Pick one, then return it to me after you're done reading," he said. Feeling her own amusement rise, Miki made a show of trying to decide (much to her _sensei_'s amusement) before she snagged the card on his left hand.

"'You are on the Chasing team'," Miki read softly, "'Find and eliminate _all_ Mission team members before the time limit. Also, find the card containing your name and destroy them before the Mission team finds it'." The brunette paused as she handed the card back to her teacher. "So... I can only destroy cards with my name on it?"

Tsukimiya-_sensei_ winked at her. "So it would seem," he answered before leaning down and placing a finger against his lips. "Doesn't mean you can't find them, though," he stage-whispered to her, and Miki grinned.

"Got it," she stage-whispered right back before Kyo-_sensei_ (the principal got Kyo-_sensei_ too? The poor teachers...) gestured for her to his end of the garden. She skipped over as Hijirikawa-_san_ walked out of the villa and towards Tsukimiya-_sensei_, the blue-haired teen bowing to the teacher in respect.

"So... Oikawa, which team are you on?" Kyo-_sensei_ asked her. The brunette mouthed the words to the teacher, and he chuckled.

"I see," he answered, passing her a pull-over jacket with her velcro name tag already on it and the bell that was supposed to be tied to her shoes, as well as a walkie-talkie. "Your team's starting point is the _koi_ pond," he said as Miki pulled the jacket on, "head over there and wait for your team. We'll give you the signal to start when everyone's ready."

"Thanks, _sensei_," she chirped in response, hiding the bell in her pocket and skipping off with the walkie-talkie in hand, waving at the others as she passed by the window.

Screw the potential prize for the victorious team; this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Much to Miki's amazement, her first teammate was her childhood friend. Syo-_kun_ had appeared after a five minute wait, and the fedora-wearing teen grinned and high-five'd her as soon as he stood before her.

"How many more people are left?" the brunette asked. Syo-_kun_ hummed lightly.

"Aria, Yuiren, Otoya, Ren, and Tokiya, I guess. Nanami was picking her card when I left to come here."

"Nanami is here now," came the amused call from the aforementioned teen, and Miki waved at the her enthusiastically.

"Nanami-_san_~" Miki called, and the golden-eyed teen smiled at her as she joined them. "What do you think of this insanity the Principal thought of?"

Nanami-_san_ hummed in thought of a moment. "Well," she started after a pause, "I never know what he's thinking about, but this looks like it'll be fun."

The unexpected answer caused Syo-_kun_ to groan even as Miki grinned. "Miki, look at this! You're influencing Nanami!"

"Is good thing!" the two females said together before all three broke into quiet laughter. Another five minutes passed before Jinguji-_san_ joined them with an amused smirk, and Ichinose-_san_ joined them less than a minute later.

"Do we have a game plan?" Syo-_kun _asked as they started tying the bells to their shoes. Miki grinned.

"What is this 'game plan' you speak of?" she said. "We go and rip off their name tags is all."

That earned her a bonk on the head, courtesy of one Jinguji Ren. She pouted at him even as he chuckled. "Be as it may, lady, not all of us have your amount of energy," he told her. "A game plan is a must."

Ichinose-_san_ nodded. "I concur," he said. "Perhaps we should split up; cover different parts of the premise. We were given walkie-talkies, so communication isn't an issue."

"So we can have someone at key areas, like the main entrance and hallways," Nanami-_san_ added.

The orange-hair held a finger up to indicate he was thinking before he nodded. "Little lamb here has a point," he agreed, "I'll take the second floor hallway, _chibi-chan_ ("Oy!" went Syo-_kun_) could handle the third, and since the first floor has the most open space, the three of you should be more than enough to cover that area."

"I don't mind patrolling the entire premise," Miki spoke up. "Jinguji-_san_ just said so - I have an insane amount of energy." She grinned. "Besides, there's still the exterior of the villa to think about."

The five of them winced as a whole when a buzzer-like sound rang throughout the premise. "I'm going to kill that..." Jinguji-_san_ muttered heatedly under his breath (much to Miki's amusement) before he spoke up. "I guess that's the starting signal."

Syo-_kun_ nodded. "Let's go. Remember to hunt down the cards after the first hour!"

"Communication is key," Ichinose-_san_ agreed, and the Chasing team headed out.

* * *

Miki had to stop herself from giggling in amusement a few times. She had found a nice spot to hide in out in the garden, and several members of the Mission team had passed without realizing she was nearby. The brunette stopped herself from attacking so quickly - they were safe until one hour was up when the cards make their appearance, and until the opposing team found at least four items, after all.

She was careful, though, as it seemed to her like Natsuki-_san_ had an inkling as to where she was. Ittoki-_san_ and Yuiren didn't seem to realize.

Why did that knowledge make her heart beat faster?

Shaking her head to refocus, the brunette slowly snuck her way out of her hiding place and away from the area. While she had the element of surprise there, it was still three against one. While she was confident in attacking Ittoki-_san_ and Yuiren individually, Natsuki-_san_ held the biggest challenge to her - and it had nothing to do with how quickly he made her heart beat in her chest, either.

No, it was the fact that Natsuki-_san_ had a far longer reach than she had (darn you, shortness!). Unless she was capable of catching the bespectacled teen unawares, she wouldn't attack him when he has back-up. Ittoki-_san_ has power befitting an athlete, after all, and Yuiren deals with enough kids when she's at home to know how to brace herself against her.

Nope, Miki decided, she can't attack this group unless she had back-up herself. Like someone in the form of a _chibi_ wearing a fedora. Last she checked, he was still taking his karate lessons.

"There's a box there, right?" Yuiren's soft voice caught her attention. Miki kept herself flush against the tree she was using as her cover even as she heard the other two teens approach the dark-haired teen.

"Where, where?" that was Ittoki-_san_. "Ah, I see it! Hang on, lemme go and..."

There was a lull in conversation as the redhead climbed up the tree and took hold of the box Yuiren had spotted. "I see the school's logo! One box, get!"

Miki brought her walkie-talkie up. "Oikawa here," she murmured into the device. "In the garden. Natsuki-_san_, Ittoki-_san_, and Yuiren are nearby. They found a box. Over." The brunette snuck her way around the garden again, thanking her lucky stars that she had shoved her bell into her shoe - it made for _way_ softer ringing even though it hurt.

"_Nanami here_. _I see them. Should we get one person out first? Um... over._"

"_Kurusu here. See, Miki? You're a bad influence on Nanami. Over._"

There was a soft crackle. "_Jinguji here_," his tone served to inform Miki that he was amused, and that the crackle earlier was his chuckle. "_Try and get our resident redhead out first, hmm?_ _Then we decide who to go with next. Over_."

"Oikawa here. Yuiren changed her highlights last night. You mean her or Ittoki-_san_? Over."

Her answer came with much amusement. "_I meant Otoya, silly lady. Over_."

"_Ichinose here. Plan of action set - Haruka and I will work to get Otoya out. Oikawa, your assistance would be appreciated. Over_."

Miki grinned. "Oikawa here. Challenge accepted. Over."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh mischief. Prepare for a short series of crazyness, it's their summer vacation people, we ****_had_**** to make them do something whacked XD**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 (Yuiren)**

Early wake-up call was early.

Yuiren grumbled to herself as she gulped down some coffee. The Principal had provided some sort of work coveralls for the mission team to wear. According to Kyo-_sensei_, it was compulsory. The things were completely unflattering and frumpy and shapeless, and in a rather odd shade of pink. PINK - how the heck were they supposed to hide in pink? And the color completely clashed with Ittoki-_senpai_'s hair. He looked... odd, to say the least. Aria looked gorgeous, but then she'd probably look gorgeous if they'd given her a garbage bag to wear.

And then they'd stuck on the velcro name tags with their names on it, and were told that if those came off - accidentally or otherwise - they were out of the game.

"Do we have a plan of attack?" she muttered, grimacing as the coffee slid down wrongly.

"Yeah, we find those items!" Ittoki said, punching the air, and Yuiren could not understand how he could be so cheerful - but then, he probably had had more sleep than she had. She and Miki had been watching the latest episode of _Running Man_, and Miki being Miki, Yuiren doubted the other girl needed to sleep at all. Honestly it was like she was a cell phone - just plug herself to a socket for a couple hours and hey, good to go!

Turning back to the conversation, she heard Masato patiently explaining, "I think the Chasing team will be splitting up. I think it rather a good idea that we divide our resources, too."

That made sense, somewhat. The coffee must be kicking in. "So how do we know what items to look for, again?"

"They have the Academy logo stuck on it," Natsuki reminded her. Somehow, he looked pretty good in pink, too.

Er... too much coffee, now. Yuiren shook herself, and sighed.

"Yui-_chan, _Natsuki and I will go check outside," Ittoki said, taking hold of Yuiren's elbow. "You and Aria can handle the inside, right, Masa?"

There was an affirmative nod from the other two. "They gave us walkie-talkies... contact us if you find anything, and keep an ear open. It seems the chasing team has them too. I'm sure they'll be keeping in constant contact."

Yuiren yawned, and sighed. "Got it. See ya, then."

This would be more fun if she was more awake.

The sunshine outside helped a little. Yuiren resisted the urge to skip as soon as the sea breeze hit her. She scanned the garden critically, determined to do her best. She might not want to do this but she wasn't one to let teammates down. The chasing team could be anywhere - why, they might even be hiding in them bushes. She squinted critically at one in particular, but it didn't rustle suspiciously or anything so she ignored it after a while.

Moving on, she tried hard to remember what the garden had looked like when they'd first arrived, and tried to spot things that looked different. They hadn't spent much time here, and it was beautiful, like the rest of the mansion, with the flowerbeds well-maintained (though Yuiren was useless with flowers, so nobody had better tell her things like: 'It's hidden in the azalea bush!' because there was a very high chance that Yuiren would have no idea what that looked like) and the bushes well-trimmed into various animal shapes.

She saw the first box underneath the bush that had been trimmed into the shape of a rabbit. Well, it was probably a bush. She failed at horticultural studies. It could have been a short tree. Yuiren listened for any suspicious sounds, then turned and waved her _senpai_ forward.

"There's a box there, right?"

"Where? Where?" Ittoki bounced over to her, not unlike the animal the box was hidden under. "Ah, I see it! Hang on, lemme go and grab it. You keep an eye open for chasers."

By 'under the tree', that meant it was actually in a small hole in the middle of the trunk. Yuiren was just too short to reach it without climbing. She could have climbed for it herself, but he had a point. Someone needed to be the lookout. She listened carefully, eyes darting around as Ittoki went for the box, which had the academy logo stuck on the side. Was that the muffled sound of bells she just heard?

Natsuki joined them, and without saying anything, directed Yuiren's gaze towards the bushes she'd earlier dismissed. He winked one eye, and her own eyes widened as she got the message - someone was there, or had been hiding there, or was still there. She didn't know Natsuki-_senpai_ well enough to read his wink-nese. Anyway, she was now alert, trying to keep her tense gaze from moving in that direction even as she tried to keep an ear open and tried to be alert to movement.

Just as Ittoki finally wrestled the box free from the hole, all hell broke loose. He toppled backward with a yelp just as Tokiya and Nanami - Yuiren was not pleased to see they had pull-over jackets and no annoyingly pink coveralls - came rushing around the corner, heading straight for her _senpai_. At the same time, a battle cry sounded from behind her and Natsuki proceeded to tackle Miki right as she charged, leaves in her hair from where she'd been hiding in the bushes, and some stuck to her clothes.

Oh, the dilemma. Miki had tons of energy and martial arts training, but Natsuki seemed to have taken her by surprise for now and they were both down and rolling around on the grass, wrestling fiercely. But since Ittoki was outnumbered and hanging onto the box with his back to the tree, Yuiren left Natsuki to handle the hyper girl and went to help the red-haired boy.

Since Tokiya, standing at 179 cm (she remembered his profile on Starish's webpage) was obviously too much for her to handle, Yuiren directed her attention to the weaker link: Nanami Haruka, who was trying to tickle Ittoki into submission. Tokiya was supporting her by holding the shorter teen still. Neither of them knew what had hit them when Yuiren leapt at Nanami, though the other girl spun quite quickly out of the way.

Pah. Yuiren had tackled her brothers many, many times when they'd played rugby in their backyard. She made use of that knowledge now, bringing the other girl down, hearing Ittoki give his own yell as he somehow managed to trip Tokiya.

It was absolute mayhem.

Just like home.

With that in mind, Yuiren managed to lock her arms around the other girl and _lifted_ her, with Nanami gasping, "What are you doing?"

Yuiren wasn't sure. All she knew was that she couldn't tear off Nanami's nametag, but she wanted it off, which meant getting a little help. Staggering forward, she shoved the other girl into the nearest bush, then leapt backwards and waited. Nanami automatically tried to move forward - and Yuiren heard the satisfying sound of velcro ripping open slightly as she moved.

Nanami glanced behind her and groaned.

"A rosebush? Seriously?"

Yuiren couldn't tell her - she had no clue. All she knew was that she'd spotted thorns on the branches, and she'd hoped that her careful shoving had managed to get that name tag good and snagged, but without injury to the other girl - maybe that obnoxious pull-over, which she didn't have, but not her. Nanami was trying to untangle herself, though - she couldn't let that happen. So she reached forward and grabbed the other girl's hands, and _tugged_.

There was an even more satisfying ripping noise as the name tag was torn cleanly off. Yuiren's face broke into a broad, triumphant smile.

"Oh no!" Nanami exclaimed.

Tokiya and Ittoki, Miki and Natsuki, all stopped struggling momentarily to stare.

"You're not allowed to tear it off!" Tokiya protested.

"She didn't... technically... am I out?" Nanami sighed, dejectedly reaching for her rather tattered name tag. A moment later, a loud announcement answered her.

"_Nanami Haruka, OUT! Nanami Haruka, OUT!" _

It sounded like Tsukimiya-_sensei_. Yuiren wasn't sure she wanted to know how he'd gotten the news so fast.

"Yuiren, run!"

Tokiya was charging for her now, apparently having changed targets. Oh... Ittoki had somehow gotten away and was running, and Natsuki was heading in the opposite direction, apparently deciding that in this case, with the chasing team distracted, discretion was the better part of valor. Miki was just picking herself up, and now Yuiren found herself the target of two chasing team members.

Oh, fuuuuuu-dge!

She tried to make a break for it, she really did. Those two - chivalry was dead, honestly it was. Tokiya didn't fall for her feint, and Yuiren felt him grab her by the arms. A second later Miki had joined them.

"Er... wait wait," she protested. "I can, uh... PARLEY!"

They both stopped and stared at her, and Yuiren decided to push her luck. "Er... I invoke the right of parley? According to the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew..."

Miki giggled, apparently catching the reference. "We're disinclined to acquiesce to your request, Yui-yui."

Yuiren sighed. "Well, damn."

A minute later, she gloomily registered Miki ripping her name tag off in one clean swipe. Hyuuga-_sensei _came to escort her and Nanami to the jail, and this time, she couldn't resist singing, "Yo-ho, yo-ho... and really bad eggs!"

And she didn't care if the other girl stared at her funny... because that movie was _awesome, _and now Yuiren felt like watching it again.

* * *

The "jail" for the members who were out of the game was the living room. Both she and Nanami had been left their walkie-talkies so they could continue to communicate with their team members - or maybe so they could listen to the action, damnit. Yuiren grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on, flipping channels disinterestedly. Nanami giggled.

"Are we allowed to watch TV?"

Yuiren shrugged her answer. There was nothing on, anyway. Turning it back off, she toyed with her walkie-talkie, then decided that she had nothing better to do, anyway. Now she understood why the people in jail were so chatty after they were out in the show. Checking that Nanami was busy flipping channels for herself (she'd turned the TV back on) she flipped the device on and asked, "Sukunami here. Where's everyone?"

"_Ittoki here. I"m sorry, Yui-_chan_! I had to get away with the box! Are you okay?"_

"_She's our first casualty," _Natsuki's voice noted sympathetically. "_You died with honor, Yui-_chan."

"_I found a good hiding place in the garage," _Ittoki noted. "_Opening the box - yeah, it's the first item! A paperweight with the school logo on it. What do I do with it?"_

The walkie-talkie crackled. Yuiren shifted further to the other end of the couch. "_Hijirikawa here. Good work, guys. Aria and I have found a box, too. Gotta get away from Kurusu first, though - he's guarding the third floor. Watch your backs."_

Yuiren cut communication and whirled as she heard a crackle from behind the couch, followed by a little giggle.

"Target is in the garage," she heard a familiar voice note gleefully. "Requesting backup for elimination."

Well, didn't this seem familiar? Draping herself indignantly over the back of the couch, Yuiren complained, "You totally pulled a Joong Ki on me!"

In the episode, one of the members had hidden near the jail, spying on the mission members who had been caught and listening to their communications, then reporting the mission members locations to his teammates. Miki had, it seemed, been inspired by this little trick.

Groaning, Yuiren tumbled back onto the couch and felt Miki patting her on the head. "I totally turned into Jae Suk."

That had been the member who had been tricked. Not that she didn't like him, but...

"_Ja ne_," sing-songed Miki, and both she and Nanami exchanged high-fives as she headed towards the door. Yuiren glared half-heartedly after her, then clicked on her walkie-talkie once more.

"Er, Ittoki-_senpai_. The hyper one is headed your way. I'd move, if I were you. And Hijirikawa-_senpai_, Aria... better move. Miki heard your location, too."

Turning the device off again, she sighed and flopped on the couch. What a day. Maybe she should just catch up on her sleep and spend some cuddle-time with Cuddles-san and Kakashi-_iruka_.

Nothing she could do now except put her hope in her teammates, anyway.

Clicking on the walkie-talkie one final time, she wished, "Everyone - _hwaiting_!"

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Usage of quotes from Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and mention is made of one episode from the ****_Running Man_****series, which is awesome-sauce and should definitely be watched. Song Joong Ki is author Yuiren's imaginary boyfriend and a former show regular while Yoo Jae Suk is a regular on the show.**

**Also, character current locations (to avoid confusion):**  
**- Yuiren & Haruka : living room/jail **  
**- Masato, Aria & Syo : third floor**  
**- Otoya : garage**  
**- Ren : second floor**  
**- Miki, Natsuki & Tokiya: ?**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 (Aria)**

Gosh their principal could be such a wacko. Aria wasn't even about to bother her stressed-up brain with the pointless task of wondering how he'd found their location. After their exciting night enjoying the fireworks, she and the other girls along with their Starish male companions had retired to their respective rooms in the villa to rest the night away. Rooming with Nanami seemed a small but much appreciated grace to Aria. Her school roommate, Miki was known to be remarkably perceptive despite the constant bouts of childishness and the celeste-hair had suspected the petite girl was in on her problems with Masato somewhat. She didn't feel ready to indulge Miki though. The whole situation was still all so fresh and confusing to her she wouldn't have a clue what to say to the younger girl.

Aria tossed on her bed for the up-tenth time, turning onto her side to glimpse out the window. Nanami hadn't liked the idea of sleeping in full darkness, and so they decided to leave a portion of the drapes rolled up. The brilliant composer slept soundly now, on the other side of the room. Aria could just make out her sleeping silhouette in the dim light, chest rising and falling peacefully indicating the girl's slumber. The heiress was envious, she couldn't find it in her to sleep. The day before had been filled with such personal drama her mind was still whirling from all that had happened-her angry confrontation with her fiance, Ren's heated confession, not to mention his lustfully-scorching kiss...

The celeste-hair brought a hand absently to her lips, lightly stroking the smooth flesh with her index and middle fingers. She recalled the intensity behind the intimate gesture. Her mind had drawn a blank in the one moment but the heiress knew her body had responded in earnest, far _too _earnest. But she was a woman after all, and Ren knew how to kiss.

As he pressed his lips to hers, gentle yet firm, Aria had felt her own heart beat rapidly in her chest and her knees weaken and buckle. If not for Ren's burning touch holding her to him she guessed she would have fallen to the ground in a fragile heap. Plain and simple, the kiss had been breathtaking. Perhaps more so than the fireworks. But that was the problem, wasn't it? How good Ren's kiss had been. Because this was the idol world they lived in and romance was as good as a death sentence. Aria had never factored the idea into her life but now it was staring her in the face; tempting, taunting, and she didn't know what to do.

'_Ren...'_ Did she like him back? Aria didn't know. And then there was Masato. What would he think if he knew? Worse still, what would he _do_?

It was true she got along better with Ren because of their like playful personalities but Aria had considered herself closer to the blue-hair these past months since their engagement began. They were bound, yes, but feelings for the other hadn't been in either of their plans. Nevertheless, now Aria wasn't so sure. She thought back to how angry he had been at her for keeping the photoshoot secret from him, for 'parading' herself before a group of men in something so revealing. Why did he have to get _that_ mad? She just didn't know. Was it possible that even _he_ felt more for her now? The thought seemed ridiculous to her. Masato had practically laughed at the idea of them marrying during their Miai. But still, who was to say?

And if by some chance his feelings _had_ changed, what of hers? How did _she_ feel about him?

Again with the roundabout questions and no answers. Aria craved sleep but her mind refused to shut off. In the end, somehow or other, she managed it after minutes of wondering how she would feel if it had been her fiance who professed undying love for her in Ren's place and sealed it with a passionate kiss.

* * *

"_Er, Ittoki-senpai. The hyper one is headed your way. I'd move, if I were you. And Hijirikawa-senpai, Aria...better move. Miki heard your location, too."_

Hearing Yuiren's warning, Aria and Masato exchanged looks, nodding at each other upon silent understanding to move to a safer location. Her fiance secured his walkie-talkie back into the harness belt on his frightfully unflattering pink coverall-oh she had laughed hard at the image when she'd first laid eyes on him in it before the game-as she lifted the box off the floor, minutely noting the weighted thing had a pair of holes on each side.

Aria pondered if all the boxes were the same as they left the now-searched atrium on the third floor of the huge villa's main building, keeping eyes and ears alert for signs of anyone on the chasing team. They'd spotted Syo passing the corridor earlier and hid in the atrium itself to avoid the shorter teen. Good thing too for they'd managed to secure their team a second item thanks to the decision.

Successfully making it down to the second floor, Masato beckoned to one of the rooms and they entered quietly, not knowing who was patrolling this particular floor, if any, and how far or near said person/persons happened to be. Masato shut the door as carefully as possible and Aria scanned the room, eyeing a row of chairs bordering a long, rectangular rosewood table. She paused-rosewood, the Jingujis, go figure!

"Looks like a conference room," she voiced for the heck of it, placing the weighted box on the nearest end of the lengthy table, bearing in mind not to scratch the expensive piece of furniture. Her fiance sidled up beside her as she made to unfasten the box's covering and the couple stared at its contents together in mystified awe.

"Nyaa," the little, apparently living creature greeted, breaking their moment of silent puzzlement and Aria's demeanor softened in an instant.

"Aww," she crooned, lifting the handsome black cat with jade-green eyes into her awaiting hands, cradling him tactfully in her arms as one would an infant child.

"Kuppuru," Masato stated dryly, explaining that Nanami had befriended and named the school's resident black cat during her initial year as a composing student at his fiancee's questioning expression.

Aria grinned her amusement, it sure explained the holes in the box. She guessed their wacko principal acknowledged the cat's being as something Saotome Gakuen related. She looked down at the furry feline in her arms, noting he seemed to be enjoying his new perch, nuzzling vigorously against her front and the heiress giggled softly at the four-legged's undue affection for her. Masato didn't seem particularly happy about what the cat was doing though for some reason, frowning perceptibly. The heiress flashed him her famous arch of the brow-it was just a freaking cat.

"We should get going," he said stiffly, making for the door and Aria rolled her eyes at his back as she followed after him, taking a moment to place a finger to her lips at Kuppuru to encourage him to keep the noise down. Funny enough, the cat winked back at her and Aria's amusement only swelled as she debated if the little guy actually understood what she was asking of him.

Glimpsing the empty hallway, the trio checked through a series of rooms together and within minutes covered three more conference rooms with similar elaborate furnishing, a spacious bathroom, and a pair of sizable guest bedrooms only to come out empty handed. Just then, their walkie-talkies began to buzz static.

"_Ittoki here," _the thing crackled. "_Managed to give Miki the slip but _gosh _that girl's hard to shake. Just saw her heading indoors though-watch out Masa, Aria!"_

The heiress tsked inwardly-that wasn't good. Miki was a fast runner with too much energy for the little girl's darn good. She doubted either she or her fiance would be able to outrun her if it did come down to that.

"Thanks Ittoki, we'll keep an eye out," Masato chipped in retort before they were treated to the booming (possibly ear-splitting) sound of a loud, canon-like fire signaling the end of the first hour. Three more to go and five items left to find, the odds did not seem in their favor.

"We should get out of here," she suggested, and soon they were racing down the hall and about to descend the nearest stairs to the floor below when they ran into the little woman herself-speak of the devil!

"Aha!" Miki yelled her glee, looking all mischievous as she dove towards them only to pause when she noted the passenger riding in her roommate's arms. Aria blinked, confused at the girl's reaction. Now was a good time to flee but Miki was still blocking the stairs. She and Masato froze, awaiting the brunette's next course of action. To their surprise, Miki's features transitioned into one of dread and apprehension and before Aria could ask the girl what was wrong, the hyper one answered the unsaid question herself, hollering a drama-induced "Iiyaa! You have a frigging cat! Is unfair!"

And all of a sudden it hit her-Miki was afraid of cats!

A cunning smirk formed on Aria's rosebud lips as she watched the petite shrink back in terror. "Null guard!" She brandished, advancing cheekily on the younger girl holding Kuppuru up Simba-like as a ward talisman.

"Be gone evil one! I say, be gone!" And Miki screeched back further, finally running down the steps arms flailing in the air like the madwoman Aria knew she could be. Kuppuru 'nyaan-ed' boastfully in delight and the heiress lifted him before her, nuzzling on the cat's nose with her own whilst smiling her 'thank you' at the furry black creature. Gosh _that_ had been fun!

Masato sighed in relief though it took them all about three seconds to realize it was short-lived for Jinguji Ren chose that specific moment to appear before them out of seemingly nowhere.

"Cheesecake!" Aria cursed inventively, and it didn't take another wasted moment for her legs to propel her in a direction away from the orange-hair, Masato skidding slightly ahead of her thanks to his taller form. They rounded a corner, Ren hot on their heels she knew-thanks to the bell on his shoes-and Aria slipped, unable to steady her body's swift turn with Kuppuru occupying her arms.

'_Oh god!'_ The heiress bemoaned, knowing the delay would cost her and as if to spite her very assumption, Ren's tan arms found her waist in the ensuing split-second instance.

"Nice try, sweetheart," he teased.

Oh she struggled against his iron grip, calling out Masato's name to alert him. Her fiance halted several safer meters in front upon hearing her voice, needing only to catch a glance of her in Ren's arms before hurrying back over.

Aria continued to flounder in her captor's hold, grunting crossly when she couldn't shake him off-why did men have to have such impressive upper-body strength? She presumed Ren found her pointless struggling a source of amusement because she heard him chuckle into her hair before reaching up to cup her jaw, forcing her to look back at him.

"I can let you go, sweetheart," he proposed rather suggestively. "For a price..."

'_A price?'_

And Aria didn't know why but her struggling limbs ceased to function, body growing slack in the orange-hair's embrace as she was made to look at him. Up close she could see his smoky eyes calling to her, imploring her to give in and she found her scarlet gaze drop to the vision of his lips...

"Aria!"

She didn't know how it happened but it did, in what seemed like the speed of light. One second she was in Ren's arms and the next his bulk was jolted away from her thanks to a shockingly powerful force and her friend was on the floor, one hand palming what looked to be a bruised cheek. Aria's eyes widened when she registered the occurrence, glimpsing Masato's panting form glaring down at his Starish group mate, along with the blue-hair's reddening fist.

"_Jinguji Ren, OUT! Jinguji Ren, OUT!_" Tsukimiya-sensei's announcement blared, and before she knew it her fiance was pulling her away by the shoulders, urging her to run. And so run she did with him by her side and Kuppuru still in her arms, hoping they were safe for yet another hour of the game.

* * *

**Author (Aria's) Note: Ah I loved having Kuppuru in this, what with the whole Miki scene! And yeah Ren pulling a Gary ('Running Man') and more jealous Masa, mwahahah!**

**Locations:**  
**- Masato & Aria :: 2nd floor**  
**- Miki :: 1st floor**  
**- Syo :: 3rd floor**  
**- Otoya, Natsuki & Tokiya :: ?**  
**- Eliminated :: Haruka, Yuiren & Ren**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 (Miki)**

It was with much amusement on Miki's part when Ittoki-_san_ managed to slip away from her. Ichinose-_san_ had spotted Natsuki-_san_ as they were headed to the garage and he broke away from her after telling her that. Shrugging, she headed back into the villa, merrily waving at Nanami-_san_ when she passed the 'jail' (Yuiren was nearly nodding off – was she really _that_ sleepy? It was already three plus in the afternoon!) and headed up the stairs. She had paused for a moment to speak to Jinguji-_san_ about their next course of action, so he'd be ready when she led the two on the third floor to the second… or found them there.

Whichever came first. The orange-haired teen shook his head at her in amusement before he decided to hide out at the end of the stairs – just in case.

That said, Miki had felt triumphant when she had saw her roommate and her fiancé when she climbed up the stairs, but paused when she noticed the furry, moving thing in her arms. Was that…?

Holy-! It mewed! And the tail!

"Iiyaa!" she cried, pouting. "You have a frigging _cat_! Is unfair!"

It took Aria a split second to realize that she wouldn't approach as long as the cat-shield was there. "Null guard!" the celeste-haired teen cried (she remembered the term from when Yuiren and herself were playing, she figured) as she brandished the damned cat in her direction.

"Be gone, evil one! I say, be gone!" Miki all but yelled back, turning and running off. She passed the bemused orange-hair with an apologetic grin and zoomed down the corner of the first floor hallway and into a room just as the ridiculously loud signal made of ridiculousness sounded.

"One hour's up," the brunette noted after she rubbed the static out of her ear and lifted her walkie-talkie to her lips. "Oikawa here," she spoke into the device. "That's the signal. Let's get the cards before-"

"_Jinguji Ren, OUT! Jinguji Ren, OUT!_"

Miki didn't realize she was still holding onto the clicky thing on her walkie-talkie. "Holy _shit_ that was _fast_."

"_Rub it in, won't you, lady?_" came the mildly irritated response from the orange-hair – from the sounds of Nanami-_san_'s giggling, he was already in 'jail', or near it.

"_Kurusu here_. _I think we best stop our plan and move around now. We already have two people out. Over._"

"_Ichinose here. Agreed. I'll continue keeping watch outside. I saw Otoya heading back in. I'm keeping an eye out for Natsuki now. Over._"

Miki frowned. Ittoki-_san_ is back in the building? It would be rather hard now… there were three in the building. "Oikawa here. Syo-_kun_, let's meet up. I would need help with Hijirikawa-_san_ and Aria. They have a frigging _cat_. Over."

There was a pause as the rest of the chasing team members processed her words. "…_what's wrong with a cat?_" came Nanami-_san_'s voice, confusion lacing her tone.

A crackle indicated Syo-_kun_'s amusement. "_For all her love for animals, she's allergic to them_."

Miki huffed. "Rub it in, why don't cha?" she said, pouting as Jinguji-_san_ and Nanami-_san_'s amusement made itself known via the device she held. "I'm-oh!"

It was completely by chance. The brunette had been tracing the wooden arch of the doorway when she felt it – an easily overlooked bump. She ignored the questions running through her walkie-talkie and focused on the curious bump. Before long, she pulled it out and took a look at it… and laughed.

"_Oikawa Miki,_" the card read. She had found her own card! Unless some ridiculous thing happened like what happened with Nanami-_san_'s name tag, she won't be out. Ever.

Syo-_kun _found her as she was exiting the hallway. "What happened?"

Grinning, Miki flashed him the card. "I have attained immunity," she declared in a stage-whisper. The fedora-wearing teen gaped before he grinned right back at her, and Miki pocketed the card.

"So… what now?"

"I say we gang up on Ittoki-_san_ first," she suggested with a giggle. "We got the wrong redhead earlier, after all."

Her childhood friend rolled his eyes at her. "Then let's go. Last Tokiya told us, Otoya came back in."

And as they started to move, another announcement rang that made the duo of friends split up again with an urgent indication to communicate using the walkie-talkie.

"_Ichinose Tokiya, OUT! Ichinose Tokiya, OUT!_"

* * *

Natsuki was having fun, despite the fact there was the danger of being eliminated so early in the game – like poor Yuiren. As he searched around the _koi_ pond, he found his mind drifting to the instance when Yuiren had forced Nanami out and gotten herself out.

The blonde didn't know why, but he had somehow _known_ that Miki was sneaking around _in_ the bushes when he, Otoya and Yuiren were searching the garden earlier. It was as though his senses had attuned themselves to the brunette.

He found himself quite happy over that fact.

Then his mind drifted again, this time to the oddest feeling of _lust_ when he had surprised the younger girl and had her pinned to the grass before she retaliated, eyes bright with amusement at the situation and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Miki had looked so… _desirable_ in that brief instant before she retaliated, her cheeks flushed from the heat and perhaps embarrassment from the situation she had found herself in.

And then Natsuki spotted a box. It was cleverly stuck with leaves for it to blend in with the surroundings, but the blonde had been on the other side of the bushes, where not much effort has been made in hiding the box.

With a content smile, he picked up the box and clicked on his walkie-talkie. "Shinomiya here. Found a box around the _koi_ pond. Ov…er…?" Was it his imagination, or…?

"_Nacchan?_" Otoya's voice crackled through, sounding confused. Natsuki stared a little harder at the bush and… _there_! With a triumphant cry, the blonde pulled a card away from the thorns of the bush and read the name carefully.

"_Ichinose Tokiya, OUT! Ichinose Tokiya, OUT!_"

There was a groan behind him, and Natsuki turned… and waved far too happily at his groupmate. "Sorry, Tokiya," he called. The other teen ran a hand through his hair with an amused sigh.

"I'll be sure to tell Oikawa where you are then," he said with a slight smirk as he dutifully followed Hyuuga-_sensei_ to the 'jail'. He was speaking into the walkie-talkie, though.

Natsuki opened the box and pulled out a roll of wire – he figured the principal took it from one of the many recording studios in the school.

As he snuck his way back into the villa with the wire wrapped securely around his arm, he wondered why the wire made him so _amused_.

* * *

"_Miki, I found him. Head to the third floor – the room with that epic view of the sea._"

Miki deemed it fit to not reply – Syo-_kun_ had been whispering, which meant he was close to where Ittoki-_san_ was and is already risking his position by contacting her. Carefully, she snuck her way up the stairs and, after shoving the bell into her shoe, jogged over to the room Syo-_kun_ had mentioned.

As she reached, she gestured at the strawberry blonde, hoping he got her message. He gestured right back in negative – apparently, he hasn't found his card. Miki frowned at that, but nodded as she took the bell out of her shoe and slipped into the room.

The sound of the bell jingling alerted the redhead to her presence – from the looks of it, he found another box.

Well, damn. From the loyal reports Nanami-_san_ had been feeding her and Syo-_kun – _the last two 'alive' chasers, that box would be their fourth box. With only two more hours to spare, the chasing team couldn't afford to slack off, especially with half of their team out of the game.

"Hello, Ittoki-_san_," Miki greeted cheerfully, giggling. She made sure to appear like she was the only person who found him, and Ittoki-_san_ waved back with a nervous chuckle.

"Did you know you're _very_ hard to escape from, Miki?" he asked in an effort to stall time. Miki tilted her head to one side, then the other, and shrugged.

"_Saa_," she intoned with a small smirk. "Why don't you give up then?"

Ittoki-_san_ had a flair for mock-dramatics, it would seem. "Me? Give up? Never!" he declared with that mock-dramatic flair, and the brunette found herself grinning.

"Oh good," she said simply as she signaled at Syo-_kun_ to get ready discreetly. "'Cause it's no fun otherwise."

The duo of them scampered around the room for a moment, both taking a moment to laugh at the oddness of it all before he tried to slip out of the room and was tackled by Syo-_kun_ instead.

"S-Syo?!" came the shocked exclamation, and the strawberry blonde grinned.

"Tough luck, Otoya," he sing-songed. Less than a minute later, Ittoki-_san _was sulking as Hyuuga-_sensei_ escorted him to the 'jail', and the duo of childhood friends exchanged high-fives.

"_Ittoki Otoya, OUT! Ittoki Otoya, OUT!_"

* * *

**Author's Note: A huge 'thank you' to ****StrawberryGlazed**** for the previous two reviews. Wow, I have nothing else to say this time! *shocku* O.o**

**Eliminated:-**  
**Chasing team : Haruka, Ren, Tokiya**  
**Mission team : Yuiren, Otoya**

**Items found : 4 (paper weight, Kuppuru, a roll of wire, ?) / 7**  
**Time left : 2 hours**

**Location:-**  
**Living room/jail : all eliminated**  
**Third floor : Miki, Syo**  
**Second floor : Aria, Masato**  
**In the villa/unknown : Natsuki**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 (Yuiren)**

Yuiren was sleepy, but somehow still awake when Ittoki was escorted downstairs to join them in jail.

"Another inmate," Ren noted. "From your team, lady."

She glanced at her _senpai_, who was clearly pouting. Somehow even now they were out, they'd arranged themselves according to team - the three eliminated chasers were seated on one long sofa and now Ittoki came to sit beside Yuiren.

Sending him a rather cool sideways stare, she muttered, "Well, nice to see you, _senpai_. We were just talking about how men these days aren't gentlemanly, and heroes don't save the girls. You know, cause chivalry is dead."

Ittoki sent her an aggrieved look. "I said I was sorry! Besides, I thought you were right behind me."

It was hard to hold a grudge when he looked so pitiful and pathetic. Yuiren could almost hear sad background music accompanying his facial expression in her mind. With a sigh, she unfolded her arms that had been across her chest and patted his hand.

"It's alright, _senpai. Otsukare-sama." _

The cheerful senior could never stay down for long. Perking up, he looked around the jail. Nanami had found a magazine to flip through, while Tokiya and Ren were listening to the chatter from their walkie-talkies. The orange-haired was sitting with one leg crossed over his knee at the other end of the couch from Tokiya and Nanami, flipping channels and muttering, "I hope someone else gets out soon. I feel like a lamp post."

Yuiren snorted, then proceeded to pretend she hadn't heard anything.

What she didn't realize at the time, was that Ren hadn't only been talking about Nanami and Tokiya. It was probably a good thing, or Ren might've ended up with his other cheek bruised as well.

She was sleepy, but she wanted to know what was going to happen. Nothing much happened in jail. Ittoki and she were careful to keep their walkie-talkies away from the others, so they couldn't hear the chatter - not like they weren't doing the same.

Her head started to droop, and she started to lose some time - she had a habit of dozing, then waking up a few seconds later without realizing she'd fallen asleep, so she tended to lose minutes that way. Unconsciously, she leaned to the side, naturally letting her head fall on the warm, comfortable surface she found next to her. There was a startled yelp, so she patted the warm solid and muttered, "Shh."

Hikari always said that she tended to act like she was drunk (like she'd completely lost her mind) when she was tired. But before Yuiren could think of her sister anymore, she'd fallen asleep, and that was the end of that train of thought.

Meanwhile, a very startled Ittoki Otoya was terrified to move, worried that the slightest movement would cause the girl who was leaning against his shoulder to fall.

Across the living room, Ren was smirking at him, Tokiya and Nanami were openly staring, and Yuiren...

Yui-_chan _was completely asleep, looking so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to push her away or wake her up. Sending a slightly desperate glance at the others, Ittoki tried to make himself as comfortable as possible, because he had a feeling this was going to be a very long imprisonment.

Ren quietly picked up his walkie-talkie, hid a smile, and whispered into the device: "Can somebody else please be eliminated? The scene at the jail right now is better than a show, and I want someone to bring me a _camera_. Please, by all that is good in this world, bring me a CAMERA."

Beside him, Tokiya actually hid a snicker.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the second floor, Aria and Masato were in hiding together. The blue-haired Starish member had dragged his fiancee through the house, looking for a good hiding place, and eventually settled on the library. He locked the door behind them and scanned the room for a hiding place, and eventually pushed his startled fiancee into the nearest empty cupboard. It wasn't a broom closet... and really, why was he suddenly thinking of Miki?

He'd address the thing about almost-kissing Jinguji Ren later.

"You'll be safe in here," he told her. "Just hide, I'll go outside and act as bait, and draw them away from here."

Aria looked uncertain. He wasn't quite sure what she was thinking. But then she reached out, and grabbed him by the wrist.

"You could hide, too. There's room."

Masato's eyebrows shot up so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. It was the only indication of his surprise. He considered it... but no. No. Him and Aria, alone together in a cupboard? Not a good idea... Clearing his throat, he muttered, "Someone needs to keep searching for the boxes. Just stay here, be safe... when it's quiet you can come out and head somewhere else."

Not giving her a chance to respond lest she change his mind, he closed the door and quickly left the library. He didn't lock it on his way out - a locked door would be suspicious, and he wouldn't put it past Miki to find an alternate way into the library... he could actually picture her climbing up to the balcony somehow and entering via the window.

Hm. All things considered, since he was going on the offensive, maybe he should have taken Nanami's damn cat with him. He kept hearing bell sounds around every corner, and Natsuki and his eliminated teammates were being rather quiet - his walkie-talkie was silent, without even static sounds.

He tried contacting Ittoki, but there was no reply. Natsuki simply said he was searching for more boxes, but he wouldn't reveal his location for fear someone overheard.

Should he try and head outside?

Now at the top of the landing, just over the jail, he peered down, trying to assess the situation.

Ah, so that was why Ittoki hadn't responded. Masato smirked. He didn't know how long Yuiren had been asleep on him, but Ren was openly grinning and Tokiya and Nanami looked very amused. Ittoki just looked terrified and oddly still - considering the redhead was, in a way, Starish's Miki when it came to energy. His arm was most probably dead. Poor guy.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to exit the villa. Oh, well. He was supposed to be baiting. Maybe he could do Ittoki a favor.

With that thought, he walked casually down the stairs, heading for the front door as if no one else was around.

The jail exploded on the chasing team's side.

"SYO!" Ren's shout woke up Yuiren, who tumbled off Ittoki's shoulder and fell across his lap. While that hadn't been his intention, Masato hid another grin and waved at Ren, who instantly began calling for backup once more.

To his surprise, Tokiya was the first to move forward and yank the red-faced girl off the equally red-faced Ittoki.

"How long were you two planning to stay like that, huh?"

"We didn't-"

"No, wait, it's not like that!"

"Syo, Miki-chan, Hijirikawa is right here in front of us, and if you don't get here now he's going to be outside!"

Oh right. Masato was supposed to move, but he'd been focusing on Yuiren and Ittoki, who were now apologizing profusely to each other, with deep bows and red-faces, mediated by Tokiya, who was rolling his eyes and scratching the back of his head. It was amusing to watch. Apparently, Nanami thought so, too, because she was smiling even as she moved to calm Yuiren down. And Jinguji must be lonely, calling for backup all by himself...

Said backup had suddenly appeared on the stairs. Time to go.

Masato made a dash for the door, only to quickly edit his plans as he found it locked. Now, that wasn't fair. They were in the middle of a game, darn it. He jerked away from the handle and spun to the side, just as Syo crashed into said door where he had been standing. While his groupmate was dazed, rubbing at his head and nose, the blue-haired teen ran for the kitchen instead, aiming for the back door.

He should really have brought the cat. He felt Miki grab at his arm from the side, and only just managed to move away before her fingers closed on him.

Now, he was in the kitchen, and if the back entrance wasn't open then he was pretty much screwed.

He would have made it, too, if he had just seen the chair in his way. As it was, he tripped over it and went down, chair and all, and Miki who had been right behind him went down with him. Syo just barely came to a stop in time. He got up, but felt a hand snagging him by his pink coveralls, and knew he was caught.

"Where's Aria?" Syo wanted to know, but just then, Miki ripped off his name tag. With a sly smile, Masato pointed out,

"I'm out. Looks like you'll have to find her yourself."

"Aw, damn it, Miki, couldn't you have waited?"

"At least I got him out, _chibi! _You didn't say we had to interrogate him first!"

"Will you quit calling me that!"

The announcement came a minute later as they were bickering. Masato quietly walked himself out of the kitchen and to the jail.

It was pretty much up to Aria and Natsuki now.

In the meantime, it looked like Yuiren and Ittoki were both at opposite ends of the couch now. Yuiren was still very red, and Ittoki seemed depressed, so Masato decided to actually sit with the chasing team on the other couch.

It was just slightly awkward over there.

And that idiot of a Jinguji merely smirked at him and pointed out, "I told you to bring a camera."

And just as Masato was seriously considering bruising up his other cheek, another announcement was made.

It seemed that Aria or Natsuki had found something.

A dejected Kurusu Syo joined them a moment later.

* * *

**Author's Note: D'aaaw Otoya and Yuiren so lovey-dovey now!**

**Eliminated:**

**- Ren, Tokiya, Haruka, Syo (Chasers)**  
**- Masato, Yuiren and Otoya (Mission)**

**Locations: **  
**- Natsuki: Unknown, likely inside**  
**- Aria: Second floor, in a cupboard with the cat**  
**- Miki: Near the jail**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 (Aria)**

The celeste-hair hadn't registered much beyond being dragged around the second floor at her fiance's beck and call. After the shocking incident with Ren, her focus had dwindled and blurred. Her mind was replaying his teasingly-phrased proposition at her on repeat, heart knowing there was nothing 'teasing' about it when she'd glimpsed the lustful gleam in his eyes. Aria noted, her body's submissive reaction had been an unwilling surprise. And then Masato had rained violence upon the orange-hair when he factored what Ren had said to her. It was a frightening shock, seeing him react that way. Of course, she assumed he had every right. The older male hadn't exactly been secretive about what he'd asked. Still, what was he thinking? Doing something like that right in front of Masato's eyes. Was Ren purposely trying to start a fight?

Soon she tailed the blue-hair into the second floor library, foggily noticing he'd locked the room door from the inside before scanning the place top to bottom, finally revealing an obscurely positioned cupboard near the back of the room. The space was oddly void of contents and so her fiance decidedly shoved her in with Kuppuru still in her arms.

"You'll be safe in here," he had said, panting from their run. "Just hide, I'll go outside and act as bait, and draw them away from here."

_'What?'_ Was he sacrificing himself?

Aria didn't know what to think about that. It was a chivalrous act, doubtlessly, but still, this was just a game-surely there was no need to go so far...

Masato made to leave, moving to shut the cupboard door when she unexpectedly stuck her hand in-between the remaining gap towards him, clinging onto his wrist. Aria didn't know why she'd done the odd deed, but in that instance the act had felt no different from any random physiological reaction. It was as natural to her as breathing air, and for whatever reason, she wasn't keen to part from him.

"You could hide, too. There's room."_ 'Please don't go...'_

Masato's shock was evident and Aria thought hopefully for a moment that he was going to acquiesce her request. Alas, her fiance shook his head at her, reasoning that someone still had to look for the rest of the items so they could end the game. The heiress fashioned him a small nod in reply, understanding, though she was oddly ill at ease with the notion as she brought her hand back to support the furry one in her arms. She let Masato close the cupboard door, sealing her in the tight darkness with instructions to come out when it was quiet, whenever that would be.

Aria heard her fiance's padding footfalls fade into the distance, Kuppuru shifting lightly in her embrace. In the dark, she couldn't perfectly make out the feline's form but rather his shadowy outline when her scarlet orbs adjusted to the lack of illumination. The cat purred softly against her chest and the heiress took the breather to inhale one lengthy helping of oxygen as she stroked the creature's plush fur in an effort to calm her racing mind.

"What is wrong with me?" She voiced in whispering tones, knowing no one would be there to hear her as she leaned against the back of the cupboard for who knows how long.

* * *

The announcement blaring Masato had been eliminated from the game jolted the heiress back into reality from whatever fantasyland she had lost herself in. Kuppuru 'nyaan-ed' softly, brushing against her again and Aria diligently patted the back of his head with a lithe smile. The stupid, deaf-inducing canon-fire had sounded some time ago, signaling the end of yet another hour and the celeste-hair bore in mind that it was now down to the wire. She and Shinomiya were the only two left active on the mission team though they'd chosen to remain out of contact with one another so as not to clue in any of the chasers on their respective whereabouts.

When the announcement declaring Syo was eliminated too sounded, Aria had to smirk at the notion that Shinomiya had probably located the other blonde's name card.

_'What a guy!'_ she mused proudly. The girl had had time to reflect on the game's progress during her hiding and deduced that it was probably Shinomiya who had found Ren's card as well, thus eliminating her childhood friend from the game at just the right moment in time. She made a mental note to thank the individual with an insane cute-fetish later, for without him surely she wouldn't have lasted. As it was now, with Syo out the chasers were down to their last member, Miki...

Oh Aria had to smirk at that, her inner she-devil rising to the surface of her being. The petite woman was afraid of cats, or so she'd discovered when the teen took off like it was the end of the world during their earlier encounter when she had brandished the mighty Kuppuru in the younger girl's horrified face. Gosh how that had been fun and Aria knew then she longed to do it again.

Figuring it was safe to leave her sanctuary now, Aria stealthily exited the library, Kuppuru at the ready should Miki magically teleport to her out of nowhere. There was less than an hour to go and still three more items to find. Aria raced down to the lower level, not entirely sure where to look next and eventually found herself face-to-face with a titanic-sized indoor pool. The celeste-hair couldn't resist arching her brow at that, unawares to the fact her furry friend had done the same in her arms. She was starting to think Ren's brothers were being a little too wasteful with their resources and all of a sudden it was no wonder her father had urged her in the Hijirikawa Group's direction.

Aria searched the area, moving to higher ground when she couldn't seem to find anything with the school's logo on it. She hoped Shinomiya was having better luck, what with his single-handedly eliminating three members of the opposing team already. Propping Kuppuru atop her shoulders, she informed the cat to 'hang tight', laughing minutely when he responded with a merry "Nyaan!"

The celeste-hair proceeded to climb up the flight of stairs leading towards the highest point of the room, the three-meter high diving board. Aria had to wonder to herself if any of the Jinguji family truly used the thing. Perhaps Ren did when he frequented the villa. She would love to learn how to dive if he could teach her.

It didn't take long to reach the top and Aria scanned the scene before her with an eagle's eye, stunning surprise gripping at her innards when she spotted a strange, rectangular-like object near the deeper end of the pool below. The heiress squinted her eyes, trying to better make out the object but before she could come to a conclusion, Kuppuru's warning "Gao!" made her turn around. It was a good thing too for Miki had somehow managed to sneak up on her without a sound and was lunging desperately for the velcro tag on her back.

"I gots you now!" The girl smirked, making a beeline for her like before and Aria wasted no time jerking Kuppuru in Miki's way.

To her shocked dismay, the girl simply pushed the cat aside and out of her hands onto the board before resuming her assault, lunging at her anew with single-minded resolve. The heiress stumbled backwards drunkenly, losing her balance in an attempt to dodge the younger girl and nearly fell off the edge into watery depths below.

"Whoa!" She yelped, instinctively grabbing a hold of the nearest object in hopes of pulling herself back up-not one of her brightest moments, Aria had to admit, for that object was her roommate and down they went...

Minutes later, the two girls were sprawled on the floor beside the pool, both soaked to the bone and coughing out pool water, both panting laboriously, but one with a ripped name-tag in her hands that read 'Ichijo Aria'. Making to sit up, the heiress helped the younger girl into a like position with something of maternal care, her long, wet celeste locks making her look like a mermaid out of water.

"You okay, Miki?" she asked the shivering frame in concern, breathing hard. In the end, losing her tag was a small price to pay for the brunette's safety and a faint smile wore itself on Aria's porcelain features as she watched the petite girl sneeze a nod in due time-so she wasn't afraid of cats.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gosh Uni leave me alone so I can upload ficcy chappies! Grrr! Okays, just Miki and Natsuki now.**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 (Miki)**

_'Damn that cat,'_ Miki thought to herself as she sneezed again. Hyuuga-sensei had took a look at them both and promptly burst out laughing when he came to them to escort Aria to the 'jail'. Aria had raised an eyebrow at her teacher at that, and Miki sneezed away when the cat decided it'd be fun to snuggle up to her legs despite her dripping wet.

The S class teacher had told Miki that she could go change before hunting down the last member of the mission team, but the brunette figured that even if she did change, her pull-over jacket would still be wet - and that totally destroyed the point of changing in the first place. Aria, on the other hand, jumped at the chance of changing into dry clothes, and waved at Miki with a happy smirk - the frigging cat mewed at her before it trotted off after Aria.

"My eyes..." the poor allergic-to-animals teen whined as she rubbed at them. Her walkie-talkie was out of order thanks to the tumble into the pool she took courtesy of Aria, so there was no way for her to contact any of her team members in 'jail'.

...Well. There was always trying to 'pull a Joong Ki' again, as Yuiren put it, but she was drenched, and she really didn't want to slip and slide around the marble flooring of the villa.

She jogged over to the living room window nonetheless and knocked on it - Aria had already changed (damn, she was fast) and was toweling her hair dry (there was an extra towel beside the celeste-haired teen; for her after the game was over, perhaps?). Syo-kun charged up to the window and opened it, taking in her drenched form with concern.

"You fell into the pool?" he asked, and Miki pointedly stared at Aria. The heiress shrugged when the strawberry blonde turned his gaze to her, and he sighed.

"My walkie-talkie's dead thanks to that," the brunette told him. "Gimme yours."

Syo-kun handed his over to her without much fuss, and Miki rose an eyebrow at the red-faced duo of the mission team. "What's with them?"

Jinguji-san was the one who answered - though really, all he did was chuckle and the aforementioned two turned even redder. Miki grinned before she waved and hopped backwards where the sun was the strongest in hopes of getting her clothes at least partially dry.

And then she decided to be a monkey.

* * *

Natsuki had been searching the second floor when a loud splash caught his attention. The bespectacled teen turned his gaze out the nearby window and watched, with surprise and growing worry, as Aria surfaced the water and made her way to Miki. The younger teen had clung to the celeste-hair, but sneakily ripped off the heiress' name tag when she was back on solid ground.

He felt his worry abate when the brunette stood once again, attempting to squeeze the moisture out of her clothes. Hyuuga-sensei approached the two teens as the announcement declaring Aria's elimination rang, and Natsuki had to duck under the window when Miki looked up. Did she spot him?

The blonde's fears were washed away when Miki walked off in the direction of the main entrance, and Natsuki renewed his search with vigor. There was only Miki's card left to find, so he hoped to eliminate her before she found him.

Then his walkie-talkie crackled, and he heard the 'jail' team exclaim loudly about how Miki would break a bone if she fell.

...wait, what?

For the first time in a long while, Natsuki clicked on his walkie-talkie. "What's going on?"

"Miki's climbing the trellis to the second floor balcony," came the reply from a normally quiet Yuiren. "Wait, Miki, don't!"

"Miki, if you fall, Saeki's gonna have my head, you know that right?" that was from Syo. He heard Miki's voice, but due to the distance, it was soft.

"What, you... ughhhh..." that was Syo again, and it was with much surprise that he heard Miki's voice come through his walkie-talkie.

"Natsuki-san," the brunette's cheery voice came through, "You're the last man standing. I know exactly where you are. Be prepared, mmkay? Also, walkie-talkie frequencies are fun to change."

That particular sentence answered Natsuki's question on how she managed to get into his team's frequency. Then he processed her words and turned to run out of the room. If she knew where he was, it's game over - he can't outrun her despite his longer legs.

He was stopped by a happily grinning Miki. "Mitsuketa," she sang, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. Natsuki couldn't help but rake his eyes over the smaller teen's form; the way her damp clothes clung to her like second skin, the rather breathless look on her face...

He flushed and quickly turned his head away. 'No, Natsuki. Bad thoughts. Bad!'

Miki giggled. "Say, Natsuki-san..." she said - she was walking towards him, judging by the jingling. "Did you know...?"

"Know what?" he asked as he tried to keep his gaze away from her - why didn't she change, for goodness sake!

He did not need to look at her to know she was smiling. "You... have a rather interesting second personality."

What? Second pers-and Miki snuck up on him and pulled his glasses away, and his mind went blank.

* * *

Climbing up the villa to the second floor was risky business, Miki knew, but she did it anyway. It certainly wasn't as easy as the Assassin's Creed series made it seem, but heck with it. She made it up safely, didn't she?

And, really, she wasn't lying when she said she knew where Natsuki-san was. Much like how he seemed to know where she was hiding, Miki had the same instinctive feeling as to where the blonde was. It was odd, the brunette knew, but she liked that fact.

"Mitsuketa," she sang when she blocked the elder teen from exiting the room he was in, and he backed away when she stepped into the room and closed the door. His green eyes went over how her clothes was sticking to her body, and he promptly flushed and turned his gaze away.

Miki couldn't help the giggle. "Say, Natsuki-san... did you know?" she asked as she approached him, and the bespectacled teen did his utmost best to not look at her as he backed away.

"Know what?"

She smiled. Natsuki-san had cute reactions when he was embarrassed. "You... have a rather interesting second personality."

That caused his head to whip back to her - looks like what Syo-kun told her was the truth; he didn't know about it. Interesting. Miki took his confusion to sneak up on him and pull his glasses away, and she backed off slightly with the glasses in hand before said second personality could lash out at her.

Narrowed green eyes regarded her for a moment before he spoke. "You..."

"Konnichiwa, Satsuki-san," Miki greeted instead. "How've you been?"

"Natsuki doesn't need to know!" he hissed at her, and Miki resisted the urge to flinch. She quirked an eyebrow at him instead.

"Why not?" she shot right back. "Natsuki-san and Satsuki-san were originally 'one', anyway. Granted, I don't know what happened that caused you to split from him, but it doesn't mean you-!"

Miki felt her mind blank when the blonde pushed and then pinned her against the wall. 'Too close too close too close,' her mind supplied, and she felt her cheeks heat up. What was she saying again?

"What I do to protect Natsuki," came the low growl, "is none of your business, Oikawa!"

Oh, right, she remembered now. Resisting the urge to pull the (as she labeled him) 'sadistic' personality in an armbar, Miki calmed her racing heart, reached out... and proceeded to pull his cheeks.

"It. Is. My. Business. Sa. Tsu. Ki. San," she intoned curtly, not missing the way his eyes had flashed in shock and mild amusement as he wrenched her hands away from his face. "Natsuki-san is precious to me, too," she told the taller, and stared back into his narrowed gaze intently. "If you ask me to sit around and let things be as it is, Satsuki-san, sorry. Won't happen."

Satsuki-san let out what sounded like a huff of hair. "Right," he deadpanned, "I exist because someone hurt Natsuki, and I'm not going to let that happen again." He glared at her, and Miki rolled her eyes - his glares are not going to work on her. "What makes you think you won't hurt him?"

"Simple," Miki answered with a shrug. "I don't. I don't know if I'll hurt him, or if he'll hurt me instead. I don't know what happened, and until either you or he tell me about it, I won't pry." She sighed. "But," she added, flicking her eyes over to the door - she's certain Hyuuga-sensei was nearby. "There are certain... feelings... involved that I can't mention right now, and I'll swear on that."

Satsuki-san quirked an eyebrow right back at her, and the brunette rolled her eyes again. "That's all I have to say," she said as she stepped up and held the glasses out to him. He took it after a moment's pause. "Maybe it's high time you reveal yourself to Natsuki-san. Oh, and thanks for saving me that day."

The blonde allowed what-seemed-like an amused chuckle slip past his lips. "You're interesting, Oikawa," he finally said as he turned. "I still don't believe you."

"Didn't expect you to," Miki answered, and watched the even more interesting transition from Satsuki to Natsuki. The 'innocent' (again, as she labeled it) personality blinked in confusion, and Miki giggled.

"I'm giving you a five seconds head start, Nacchan," she told him, remembering that Ittoki-san called the other that. "Five..."

"What?"

"Four..."

"Miki-chan, what just happened?"

"Three..."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Two..."

Natsuki-san turned and bolted out the room. Miki grinned.

"One."

She ran after him, saluting an amused Hyuuga-sensei as she passed. Natsuki-san had already made it to the stairs and was running down them three at a time, and the 'jail' exploded with noise once again. Miki had no reservations to her own safety at the moment though, and literally jumped five steps at a time before she tackled the taller blonde.

"Run, Natsuki!" Ittoki-san yelled even as they toppled to the floor.

"Go Miki!" Syo-kun cheered with much amusement.

"Seriously, where's the camera?!" That was Jinguji-san, and Miki took a moment to flip him the finger before she continued the wrestle for Natsuki-san's name tag.

The taller blonde managed to flip them over and made a break for it towards the kitchen - potentially hoping to use the back door. Miki rolled back to her feet and took off after him, her still-damp sports shoes squeaking against the tiling.

"Five minutes left," Tsukimiya-sensei's voice declared, and Miki sped up. Even though the Chasing team would've won - Mission team failed to find all eight items, after all - the brunette wanted to 'kill' the last person 'alive'.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Miki-chan, stop!"

"Nope, sorry!"

Miki grinned and ducked under his tackle - he was stronger than her strength-wise, after all. In a swift movement, she latched onto his name tag and pulled, making a turn as she did just in case he tried to swipe at her again.

"Shinomiya Natsuki, OUT! Shinomiya Natsuki, OUT!"

An explosion of cheers and groans resounded from the living room at that, and Natsuki-san graciously escorted her to the 'jail' with a smile. When they arrived, the eliminated members of the Chasing team were quick to congratulate her, and Aria came over to drop the towel on her head.

"You insane woman, you," the celeste-haired teen told her, and Miki grinned from under the towel. She never denied her insanity.

"Annnnd... game oveeeeer!" declared their nuthead of a Principal. Where he came from, they had no idea. "I-sama has decided who among you baby-tachi should perform!" The Mission team members rolled their eyes at him, and Nanami-san looked like she knew who the Principal would pick.

Shining Saotome did a ridiculous twirl before nearly shoving his finger into her eye. "Miss Oikawa Miki, I choose you!"

"...I feel like a Pokemon," came her immediate response, and Yuiren hid a giggle. Then Miki processed his words, and she gaped. "Me? Seriously?"

Jinguji-san reached over and ruffled her hair through the towel. "I can't say I'm surprised, lady," he said. "You deserved it the most out of all of us."

"Eh? But... me? Seriously?"

There was a round of chuckles and giggles at her expense, and Miki blinked owlishly. She didn't get it - why was she chosen? Though, when she thought about it, the Principal rarely made sense.

"That's not all, Oikawa-baby!" The proclamation made them pause. "You-san is expected to compose your own song to open the festival with!"

Miki froze. W-what...? Everyone exchanged glances in confusion, but Syo-kun looked ecstatic - of course he would, he knew she liked composing better. But she... for Saeki-

The Principal's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts, and he smiled at her, looking uncharacteristically serious... and proud. "It's because it's you that I set it that way," he told her. "Your brother requested for it, too, should your team win."

S...Saeki requested...? It...It made no sense, why would nii-san...?

Syo-kun came and clapped her on the back. "You can do it, Miss Composer-in-Idol-course," he told her, and Miki took in the no longer confused faces of her peers - in fact, they looked more interested than anything else.

Miki took a breath. "I...I understand," she told the Principal, and he grinned and went back into his fool of a persona.

The brunette found she didn't pay attention to what he said after that. Her head was starting to hurt, and the back of her throat itched. Yuiren, with all her experience from her younger siblings, took notice and ushered her to the bathroom for a shower, and as the dark-haired teen dried her hair for her, Miki fell asleep.

Yuiren allowed herself a soft giggle as she laid the now-sleeping brunette on her bed. She pressed a hand on the younger teen's forehead and another to her own, and nodded. Her suspicions were confirmed. She exited the room and bit back a laugh at the concerned looks she was getting from everyone else.

"Miki's sick."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah Miki, I have no comment...again. To think it was Author Miki's idea to do this whole game thing for the summer.**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 (Yuiren)**

It was the second time everyone had been gathered together in a room around Miki's bed. Besides Popiah and Pakkun, Cuddles-san and Kakashi were also surrounding her on both sides, silent cuddly guardians while she was sick. Yuiren had never seen someone get sick so quickly from walking around in wet clothes, but it was Miki and apparently she had a questionable immune system.

Win the game, fall sick. How ironic.

Having had plenty of experience with her own siblings, Yuiren had designated herself as Miki's nurse. Syo-kun was very concerned about his friend, and unsurprisingly, so was Natsuki. Aria had moved into Miki's room with them, because she was concerned as well - and also so Yuiren could occasionally take a break from taking care of the other girl, for which Yuiren was grateful.

Replacing the fever cooling patch on Miki's forehead - Ren's family had an excellently stocked first aid kit, and Miki had refused to have him call in the family doctor just for fever and flu - Yuiren tucked the blankets around the other girl and grinned.

"Get some rest," she advised. Miki was pouting - she'd been in bed for the whole day already and Yuiren knew that was about the time most patients got very tired of being told to rest when they'd done nothing else all day. She looked adorable, and Yuiren suspected that if she took a photo of her right now a certain blond musical genius might really appreciate it.

Aria entered the room, bearing a tray, and Miki promptly sat up, having spotted the food.

"Please tell me there's something good for lunch," she not-quite-whined.

"Porridge," the celeste-haired girl apologized. "You're sick, sugar. What did you expect, French cuisine?"

Miki groaned and fell back on the bed. She was pale, she still had a decent fever, and her eyes were still red from proximity to Kuppuru - who was currently with Nanami in her room next door. It had been porridge for breakfast, too. This was ridiculous.

Aria and Yuiren both fixed her with stern looks, fully expecting her to start suggesting other types of food like she had that morning - and both fully prepared to say "No" in very firm voices.

Pouting again, Miki complained, "I'll eat it. But someone better tell me the story of Yuiren and Ittoki while I do."

Aria grinned, while Yuiren proceeded to turn bright red, as she had been doing since yesterday whenever anyone brought up the subject.

"I wasn't there," sing-songed the blue-haired girl. "I was upstairs, in a closet. I wanna hear this story, too."

"There is no story," Yuiren protested. "It was an accident!"

"We've heard that before."

"Mmmhm. You 'accidentally' fell asleep on him in a wonderfully romantic position."

"And when you woke up, you 'accidentally' draped yourself over his lap."

Miki took the bowl off Aria's tray as she spoke, grimacing as she took a few mouthfuls, finding her appetite wasn't what it had been - though not because of the food. Ren's chef made even sick-people food taste absolutely delicious. She grabbed the pepper dispenser and grated out a generous amount onto it as well, before adding soy sauce - there, perfect. She thwacked Aria's hand away before the other girl could ruin the masterpiece with those annoying spring onions - ewwww. Not even when she was well, thank you.

"I really didn't mean to," Yuiren was saying now, in a small voice, and Miki almost felt bad enough for the other girl to stop the teasing.

"I'm not sure what you're so upset about," she pointed out, starting on the food. "Ittoki-kun's not the worst guy to fall asleep on. His fangirls would kill you if they knew, you lucky thing."

Yuiren was silent, and finally she looked up at the other girl. She didn't seem upset, but neither did she seem overly thrilled. Aria glanced over as well, but then Yuiren spoke.

"I... don't know. I don't understand. I like him, he's my senpai. But I don't think I like him as more than a friend. I... don't think I can."

"Why on earth not?" demanded Aria, voicing Miki's own thoughts.

The other girl shrugged. She'd gone pretty pale. Hm. Maybe it was time to drop the subject.

"Ano... he's a good friend. And I think it's really wrong of me to fall asleep on a good friend and think things like 'He smells good'."

The instant she said the sentence, Yuiren clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Oh boy. She'd just given her friends ammunition for their guns. What the heck had she said?

"'He smells good'?" Miki nearly leapt off the bed, and Aria who was nearest only just managed to save her bowl. "Seriously? Woman, that is so... darn fever, I can't even describe that!"

Aria was grinning openly. "Try 'interesting'."

"Oh, definitely," Miki crowed. "Girl, you should totally -"

What Miki thought she totally should do, Yuiren never found out. This time, not even Aria was able to save the porridge bowl from the excited, supposedly-sick girl. Grateful for the reprieve, Yuiren instantly pounced on her porridge-covered patient and dragged her to the bathroom for a washcloth and a quick change of clothes.

Of course, they wouldn't forget this topic - not likely, but she would take the break now she had it. Because she hadn't been kidding when she said she was confused.

But wasn't it a moot point? Ittoki-senpai was a famous idol. Idols didn't fall for girls like her. In fact, according to their principal, idols shouldn't even fall in love.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room Tokiya and Ittoki were sharing, a rather similar discussion was taking place, if Yuiren had but known it.

"It really was an accident, Tokiya!" Ittoki was telling his roommate, who had finally confronted him about the incident yesterday.

"You should have woken her up."

"B-But she looked so peaceful!" Ittoki looked earnestly at his friend from where he was sitting on the bed. "And she was tired. I just didn't have the heart to do it, Tokiya!"

The dark-haired teen sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It wouldn't have happened if you'd woken her up."

Ittoki sighed, his usually smiling face turning serious. "I know." He slumped dejectedly against the wall. "But she was so cute, and so warm and soft... and she smelled good."

Tokiya flashed him a startled look. "What are you saying, Otoya?"

"Iie! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant... I mean... girls are... they're different!" Ittoki waved his hands animatedly, trying to explain himself.

"Well, of course they are! Why is this a revelation?"

"No, I mean... I mean... oh darn it." Giving up, Ittoki let himself slide off the bed, hands going to his own head to grip his hair. "Oh, man..." Looking up at Tokiya, who was sighing and rolling his eyes, he whined, "Is it always so difficult, Toki? Dealing with girls?"

"Just get off the floor, Otoya, please. I suddenly don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Awww, Tokiya!"

* * *

As luck would have it, Yuiren bumped into Ittoki in the hallway just as he was returning from lunch and she was taking Miki's porridge-covered bedding to the laundry room. She'd left Miki with Aria, both watching Running Man, leaving the room just as Miki cooed "Ji Hyo SHOOOO PRETTY" and proceeded to fangirl over the series regular who was her favorite member.

She wasn't sure if it was good luck. She hadn't actually been alone with her senpai since yesterday. Ducking her head a little, suddenly shy, she bowed and said, "Good afternoon, senpai."

"Yui-chan! Good afternoon." Ittoki looked a little nervous as well. Rubbing at his nose, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm as she started to edge away. Yuiren was concerned - he looked serious.

"Yui-chan, I'm sorry," he said, with a deep bow. "About yesterday. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Yuiren stared at him, upset. "You don't have to apologize, senpai!" Quickly she dropped the bedding and reached to raise his body. "It was an accident, right? On both our parts. If anything, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"But you -"

"I shouldn't have-"

They stared at each other for a moment, and then the funny side of their situation kicked in, and both of them started laughing together.

"I think we can call it even and put it behind us," Ittoki chuckled, and Yuiren nodded. He bent, eyes lit with humor once again, and picked up the fallen bedsheets. "Where were you taking these? I bet you've been looking after Miki and haven't stopped for a break, right? There's still food left - you can probably get there before Syo finishes up the leftovers. Tokiya was saving you a plate."

"You don't have to," Yuiren began, but he waved at her and turned in the direction of the laundry.

"It's okay, Yuiren." He grinned, and Yuiren wondered why - after all the times he'd called her 'Yui-chan' - that suddenly hearing her name like that, unadorned with any honorific, from him, sounded so different all of a sudden. So very different... so oddly intimate. And yet, probably just meant as a method of address from a senpai to a kouhai.

"T-Thank you, Ittoki-s-senpai." She gave in, and he walked off, his steps light and cheerful.

She wondered what he would have done if she had given in to the sudden, odd urge to call him 'Ittoki-kun'.

* * *

At the end of the week, their holiday came to a close, and they went their separate ways before school started. Ren stayed on at the villa, Yuiren thought Masato and Aria stayed on with him for a while, but wasn't sure. However, the van Ren hired took the rest of them back to their various homes, including Kuppuru, who went with Nanami. It was good to spend that last week with her family again, and lighten her bag of its souvenirs. And then, with the end of the summer hols, it was back to Saotome Gakuen.

* * *

**Author's Note: How I do love those girl-bonding moments all three leading ladies share, their friendship is turning out to be sooooo cute! Ohh Miki, spring onions are yummeh, what's wrong with you? Nevermind.**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 (Aria)**

Aria waved the minibus away as it sped down the road leading out of the Jinguji villa. She glimpsed some of her friends waving back animatedly to her from the vehicle's innards before it turned around the bend and the sight was torn from her vision. There was still a week left to go of the summer holidays and, like the majority of the lot, she was going to spend hers with family.

_'What family?'_ The heiress snorted to herself. Her mother was still in Vienna and hadn't sent so much as a word to her since she'd contacted the older woman herself before the entrance ceremony into Saotome Gakuen. Her father hadn't been too different, always far too busy running his empire to make decent time for her. She'd met him over the course of her studies though, the occasional father-daughter dinner outings at random posh hotels, but her superior was almost always accompanied by his Blackberry which apparently proved to be preferred company over her presence. Ah yes, 'family'.

She shook her head. Aria knew she'd be seeing a whole lot more of Masato over the next week, as if she didn't already see so much of him. The arrangement was concocted by their fathers some two months back, a pact of sorts to move along their impending nuptials and neither she nor her fiance were permitted to disobey.

Aria wasn't too sure why but something about how eager both parents' were to link them together unsettled her. As always, the grown-ups were deciding her future for her and Aria didn't like it. She was a perfectly healthy human girl with a sound mind of her own after all-why couldn't they trust her to make her own life decisions?

The questioning thought would not leave her as she was sped away, Masato in tow, in one of her father's Rolls Royce's several hours later. Having hugged Ren in hasty goodbye, it was off to her superior's manor in one of the neighbouring prefectures. Absently, the heiress pressed one of the switches from her perch in the backseat, raising the opaque divider in-between the back of the car and the driver's seat down front. The steward noticed her actions but nodded understandingly before the border rose to its max, blocking him from view and hearing range.

Masato had said nothing at her deed, still looking out his side window at the passing scenery though she knew he'd noticed her actions too. Aria yawned next, feeling the fatigue from days past catch up to her. Ren had developed such an interesting itinerary for their group over the week she'd barely had time to really relax; that and the stressing confusion plaguing her mind saw her struggling through sleepless nights.

The heiress stretched her limbs as best she could in the space, inching over to her fiance's side and deliberately leaned her weight against his rigid form. Aria smiled minutely when she felt him tense but ease his posture soon enough. The blue-hair proceeded to wrap a possessively warm arm around her feminine frame, leaning against the backrest. She shifted then, reclining against his thorax and placed a weary palm against the front of his chest where she knew his heart beat inside. It pleased her greatly to note the organ's quickening rhythm, proof she affected him to some degree. Still, she didn't know-what did he feel for her now?

In her drifting mind Aria knew they would have to talk soon but just then she was so tired and the car's light, rocking movements were lulling her consciousness to slumber. She was safe now, and so, the heiress let darkness claim her in its delicate grasp.

* * *

Masato glimpsed down at the girl resting peacefully against his front, a glimmer of uncertainty alighting his purple eyes. The blue-hair trailed her nymphet form in his arms with unhurried contemplation. Ichijo Aria, ever the epitome of elegance and allure, as well as his own, personal mysterious puzzle. Masato observed his fiancee's appearance in her sleep-bright celeste hair with its long, wavy texture reaching down to her mid-back, porcelain skin he knew was every bit as soft and smooth to the touch as it looked, her slender, willowy figure and her legs, oh her legs, spidery long they seemed to go on forever. Indeed her exceptional beauty was hard to ignore, even for him, and the male knew he would be the last to deny the fact should anyone deign to question it of him.

The Hijirikawa scion wasn't daft. It didn't take more than one look at her for him to consider himself a lucky man to be her fiance. The thing was, would she in turn fancy herself lucky to call him that? Masato didn't think so. He'd watched her attentively this past week at Jinguji's villa, after that appalling first afternoon he'd dragged her into his room and fired a string of bull in her face in his hysterical anger. It had taken the crestfallen, disconsolate expression she'd displayed near the end of that confrontation to knock some semblance of decorum back into his unruly behavior, finally releasing her from his abusive grip. Aria had looked positively dejected as she'd left the room and he couldn't blame her-he'd been one hell of a jerk.

_"Please don't be mad at me."_ Why hadn't he listened?

The blue-hair had taken that afternoon of everyone's absence and many more after to reflect on the things he'd yelled at his fiancee, only then realizing he'd completely went back on his word to Oikawa that he'd try to keep an open mind. Masato wished he'd remembered sooner. Replaying the event in his head he knew he'd been incredibly rude and inconsiderate of the celeste-hair's feelings. Worst still, she'd predicted his angry reaction in advance and she had been right.

_"Because I knew you'd only try to stop me!"_

While it hadn't been any consolation spying the group of men eyeing her the way a pack of starved wolves might a succulent cut of meat, it was wrong of him to address the situation as tactlessly as he had done. It wasn't Aria's fault she was so desirable to the opposite sex, she simply took after her mother's excessive good looks. Knowing she'd grown up in a strict environment herself, he'd assumed the girl naive and gullible, accusing her unawares to the leering attentions she called from men. He had been stupid to do so, because Aria herself had made it clear-she knew men stared, she just chose to ignore it. Why? Masato could make an intelligent guess. Oikawa had been right, his fiancee had her reasons for doing the things she did. She really could handle herself and he'd gone and made the grave error of doubting her prowess.

_"I'm not_ yours_ to control, Masato!"_ Indeed she wasn't.

Several celeste strands wafted before the girl's face and Masato brushed them aside affectionately, wishing to gaze upon his fiancee's fair countenance. At close range however he could just make out how worn she looked at present-the slight sallow dullness in her usually radiant complexion, the mild dark circles beneath the lids of her eyes despite her adept use of concealer, and then the tense creasing of her brow. Aria hadn't been entirely herself lately and he could only hold his damn self responsible.

_"So that's it? I'm to give up my freedom, the ability to make my own choices and decisions for your paranoid sake?"_

No. He didn't deserve her, this angel in his arms. Already had the girl forgiven him once for a sin he considered unjustifiable. Then, this morning when she'd stopped by his room asking to borrow a long-sleeved shirt she had surprised him again by forgiving his prior rudeness, saying she'd spoken to Hyuuga-sensei requesting Satou Takumi keep the photos of her out of publishing means and renounced the job. He hadn't known what to say as he watched her shrug on one of his dress shirts seconds later, noting minutely how he liked the sight of her in it.

_"I am _not_ a child, Masato."_ She was right, he couldn't possibly think her one.

His fiancee had styled a slim, golden belt around her waist, tying the look together before waltzing down to the kitchen with him to greet their friends. He knew they'd looked at her funny, Oikawa likely registering the article of clothing wasn't a part of her school roommate's repertoire. Masato was certain his own roommate, Jinguji recognized the shirt as his and the look on the orange-hair's face had seemed brooding. Something had occurred between him and Aria, Masato was sure of it; as if the scene during Shining Saotome's insane game hadn't been enough to confirm his suspicions. Whatever it was though he knew he had to earn the information from the celeste-hair's lips instead of forcing it from her in a heat of rage, lest he risk hurting her again.

Looking back on their relationship, he realized Aria had given him so much leeway all on her own it was astounding. She had said nothing of his love for Nanami after her revelation, even befriending the composer and continued to have lunch with her and Starish without a single complaint. Furthermore, she hadn't pestered him about his reasons for using her either and the guilt of how disrespectful he'd been to her after all she had willingly done for him was weighing on his shoulders.

_"Do not delude yourself into believing you know what's best for me."_

He had to make it up to her somehow, but how Masato didn't know-what could he do to appease the perfection she was in his eyes? All he could think of was to do his best to be more understanding, more trusting, and open himself up to her. For her sake, and his. Aria was 'safe ground', she'd proven it time and time again and he was finally beginning to accept that now. No more taking her for granted. His fiancee was no Nanami Haruka but she still offered what he'd craved for so long from the ones he held dear-freedom, caring, and the acknowledgement of his significance. Aria was special, and she deserved all he had to give.

Steeling the courage to press a soft kiss to her brow, Masato regarded the act as a silent vow to try for her. Deep down he knew he wasn't ready just yet, but perhaps with a little more time and effort on his part he would be comfortable enough to divulge her with the truth behind his intentions and she could then decide, once and for all, if he was truly worthy of her forgiveness.

* * *

**AN: Wow, I surprised myself coughing up this chapter because it gave me a lot of insight on Masato's perspective, pfft!**

**Please R&R if you like and so stay tuned!**


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 (Miki)**

After summer holidays were over (the week she spent at home had Saeki teasing her relentlessly – how he found out about the conversation she had with Satsuki-_san_ was beyond her (she briefly pondered the possibility of him having stalker-like tendencies, then decided he probably did, what with how much of a sister complex he had), Miki found that it was business as usual back on school grounds. Aria had taken to hanging around with her and Yuiren, what with Starish's suddenly-heavy schedules (even Nanami-_san_'s schedule was full, and she wasn't even an idol), and her reaction to Jun was… rather amusing, to say the least.

_The celeste-haired teen stared at the Osakan - after his lovely revelation of his love for Tsukimiya-_sensei _- for a few long minutes before letting her command roll out of her lips: "Strip."_

_Jun had gaped, as had Yuiren, and Miki died, too busy laughing and rolling on the floor of their secluded corner on the rooftop to really bother helping the poor guy out. Her roommate arched an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "Do I have to repeat myself, person who loves Tsukimiya Ringo?"_

_Miki continued her insane giggling as her classmates gawked at the heiress, and said heiress huffed and made her way to Jun. He tried to back away, but Aria was quick enough that she unbuttoned half his top before he managed to pull away._

"_What ya doing, ya crazy woman?!" he exclaimed, quickly buttoning his top again. Yuiren had managed to see the funny side of the situation at this point, and was futilely trying to keep her giggles down._

"_Knew there was something off about you," Aria said triumphantly, letting her gaze roam up and down the Osakan's form. Jun glowered at her._

"_Ain't nothing 'off' about Tsukimiya-_sensei_, is there?"_

_Aria's smirk widened. "Ah, but he's out in the open, honey," she told him, casually approaching the male. "You, on the other hand," she ran a finger down his front, "are not."_

_Jun frowned at her, then looked at Miki with a decidedly disturbed expression. "Miki-ness," he said, "yer roommate's _insane_, didja know that?"_

Pushing that thought away, the brunette focused on the piece she was supposed to compose for the upcoming International Music Festival. That particular event was not until the next month, as Tsukimiya-_sensei_ assured when she approached him about it, but Miki wanted to finish composing the piece as fast as she could. She hadn't composed _anything_ in such a long time that she ached to do it _fast_.

The fact that her thoughts kept straying towards a certain bespectacled blonde of Starish did _not_ help her any. Miki had contemplated sending him a message, or even calling, but Starish's lack of presence within the school told her to stop lest he was _really_ busy. She did not want to be a bother.

Seated in one of the many music rooms on campus, Miki hit the keys on the keyboard disinterestedly. She had managed to compose the verses and choruses, but the breaks in-between were eluding her. Briefly, she considered asking Saeki for help – he _always_ knew what she was missing when she was stuck like this – but the Principal had told her to keep it a secret. Not even the members from the insane game knew what she had done in preparation for the event, and she planned on keeping it that way.

Sighing, the brunette put the earphones plugged into the keyboard back on, and allowed her fingers to dance across the keys. What was she missing, she wondered as she played a random tune. Where was that particular element she needed to complete the song?

Then it hit her like lightning. _Of course_. How could have she been so _blind_? Hastily, she grabbed hold of her discarded pencil and began her hurried scribbling across her manuscript book. She was so focused on it that she failed to notice the presence behind her back until gentle hands removed her earphones.

"So _this _is what you've been skipping class to do," Tsukimiya-_sensei_'s warm, amused voice spoke in her ear, and Miki jumped, nearly knocking the keyboard off its stand. The A class teacher reached over her shoulder and steadied the instrument with an amused chuckle before his eyes regarded her composition.

"Is this what the Principal wanted you to do?" he asked despite knowing the answer, and Miki nodded. She easily gave her teacher permission to look through what she had done – Shining Saotome _had_ told her, when school reopened that is, that her work should be checked over by her teacher.

Miki watched with mild trepidation as the teacher's gaze went through her work intently, one line at a time. His eyebrows had rose delicately as he went through it, and by the time he handed the manuscript book back to her, Miki was _sure_ he saw something _seriously_ wrong with her work.

"That," the crossdressing idol breathed, "was _amazing_, Miki-_chan_!"

Wait, what? That wasn't the reaction she expected from observing his features just now. Miki watched, confused, as her teacher started gushing over her piece.

"I _haven't_ seen work _that good_ since Haruka-_chan_ debuted with Starish," he continued, and then proceeded to continue his rather fangirl-like gushing as Miki's mind tried to process his words.

Her work… was as good as Nanami-_san_'s? Blankly, she registered Tsukimiya-_sensei_ pointing out areas that could be edited slightly to make it better, and her body moved on auto-pilot to correct the mistakes her teacher saw. She had seen Nanami-_san_'s work when she was still a student, and she thought it was _amazing_.

For her work to be equally as good? No, the idol must be mistaken.

"Do you mind playing a round of that for me to listen to, Miki-_chan_?" the teacher continued, and Miki belatedly realized that he had not taken a breather yet. How was he still talking like that? Didn't he need oxygen? Listening to him go on for a full two minutes without stopping was more insane than her and her brother's gaming-induced screaming _combined_.

Tsukimiya-_sensei_ took her silence as hesitation, and he winked at her. He brandished her earphones, shaking them before her confused gaze. "We can use the earphones," he told her, as if sharing a huge secret. "That way, no one else can hear it."

"Ah, but, _sensei_," Miki protested weakly, even as Tsukimiya-_sensei_ proceeded to plug his ear with one side of the headphone and gave her the other, "I… it's not even _finished_ yet. Only the first half is done, and the lyrics aren't-"

He waved a hand flippantly and gently placed her hands on the keys, then pushing the bud into her ear when she made no move to. "Play, Miki-_chan_," he told her softly, cutting off her bewildered rant. "Play, and the lyrics will come to you."

Hence Miki played, and much to her surprise, her teacher's words rang true. Lyrics had started flowing into her head, and Tsukimiya-_sensei_ had chuckled merrily every time she paused her playing to write down the words.

"I told you," he told her as he held her shoulders in a one-armed hug, smiling affectionately at his most troublesome, but at the same time, favorite student like a proud parent… or sibling, rather. "Keep at it, and you'll be done before the school trip."

Miki blinked up at him. "What school trip?"

The crossdressing idol giggled at her expression. Apparently, she'd missed the announcement due to her constant hiding in her attempt to complete the piece as quickly as she possibly could. He told her nothing about it, though, and Miki strove to hunt Yuiren down to get the information she wanted.

* * *

Well, who would've thought? Miki got her answer in the form of her roommate, who had _not _looked happy when she told her she missed the announcement. She had nodded understandingly when she told her about her 'task' from the Principal, however, and gave her the information she needed.

"Classes E to I are going to Kyoto," the celeste-haired teen told her as Miki's hands itched to continue scribbling on her manuscript book. "Classes S to D are headed to Osaka."

"That's Jun-ness' hometown," Miki noted, and Aria nodded.

"The trip's supposed to span five days, and our chaperones are the class teachers." The heiress rolled her eyes at that, and Miki giggled. "The schedule isn't confirmed yet, but Hyuuga-_sensei_ said something about us having at least two free days to, and I quote, 'wander around hoping you're not lost'."

The brunette laughed at that. Oh Hyuuga-_sensei_. She liked his sarcasm. "Masato told me that Starish would be having a promotional event there around the same time," Aria continued, and Miki watched as a wistful look flashed through her roommate's eyes. Something was up between them – was it still the same issue from summer? "Said they would likely have a day or so free to join us."

Miki smiled at her, showing no outward sign of noticing her roommate's reaction to having spoken the blue-haired teen's name. "That's awesome-sauce," she cheered instead, and felt herself relax slightly in relief as the heiress rolled her eyes at her in amusement.

"The grapevine has been saying something about us needing to compose or write lyrics, using the trip's experience as our inspiration, though how they found _that_ information is beyond me," Aria added, and Miki refused to fidget when she felt the older teen eye her critically. "Will you be okay? You've been looking rather stressed lately."

Oh. Oh damn. So she _hadn't_ been as subtle as she _thought_ she was. "'m fine," she said instead, and both of Aria's eyebrows rose in disbelief. Miki laughed. "Really, I am."

The celeste-haired teen continued to stare at her with that incredulous expression, and Miki fidgeted then, feeling uncomfortable from the intensity of Aria's scrutinizing gaze. "W-what?"

"I don't believe you," her roommate stated flatly, and Miki flinched. The bluntness in that statement _burned_. "If you think I didn't realize you haven't been sleeping well ever since school reopened…" Aria let her sentence trail off, but the brunette had caught what she meant. The heiress _had_ noticed, and had _not_ liked the toll it was talking on her. "I kept my silence in the beginning, but at this rate, I have half a mind to go to that nutjob of a Principal and tell him – demand! – to just _let_ you use an already-existing song to open that _bloody event_ with. I do _not_ appreciate seeing my roommate and friend kill herself slowly with stress at every bloody passing _second_."

Miki jumped at the venom in the older teen's voice. She didn't realize her stressed countenance bothered her roommate that much. Meekly, she slid off her chair and went over to the celeste-haired teen's side of the room. The red eyed gaze of her roommate never left her form, even as she sat beside her. Hesitantly, Miki hugged the elder, ignoring the way Aria stiffened as she rested her head against her shoulder.

"…'m sorry," she muttered tiredly, and the tenseness in her roommate melted away – from her tone or otherwise, Miki did not know. The elder sighed and allowed a hand to rub her back soothingly, the other patting the back of her head. Miki found herself relaxing at the gesture, and it was then she realized how tired she truly was.

No wonder Aria flipped a fuse. How had she missed her own body's call for rest, she wondered.

"Don't worry about it," Aria finally told her, a small, exasperated sigh escaping her lips. "No having thoughts of composing tonight, sugar," she continued sternly, and Miki giggled tiredly – 'sugar' was officially her nickname, courtesy of the teen she hugged. "If I wake up later tonight and see you at that blasted _desk_, Miki, I'll _tie_ you to your bed."

She knew that wasn't what the heiress meant, but she couldn't help it. "Kinky, aren't ya?" she asked softly with a laugh. "Wrong person to tie to the bed, Aria. You need to tie someone else."

Miki totally did not expect the _very_ cheeky answer. "Oh, right. Shinomiya for you, perhaps?"

The brunette was glad she hid her face in Aria's shoulder, but the other rightly guessed her reaction and had a good laugh over it. "I'm serious, Miki," Aria told her in a near-whisper, her hand never stopping the quite soothing rubs along her back. "Rest."

"'m half-asleep now," Miki found herself murmuring against Aria's shoulder, and the elder teen giggled. "'m go back to my bed…"

"Nope," the celeste hair said firmly. "You sleep on my bed tonight. I don't care – if I let you walk back to your bed, you won't make it. I have no wish to trip over a Miki-rug."

"'m will…" she found herself slurring – damn it all, she's falling asleep. Miki heard Aria laugh softly at her, but she never registered what the elder teen said. Her tired mind – and by extension, body – had slowly shut down from Aria's ministrations, and Miki found herself in the most restful sleep since school reopened.

When she woke the next morning (how Aria managed to squeeze herself on the single bed with her, she didn't know, but it was a testament to how much she worried her. Miki's own bed was untouched), Miki wondered if Aria'd mind being called '_aneki'_. With how much the elder teen exasperatedly indulged her, she probably wouldn't. She acted the part already.

* * *

**Author's Note: And Miki composes! Really like how cute and innocent Miki seems in her interactions with the rest of the cast, haha! Look forward to the school field trip minna!**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 (Yuiren)**

Yuiren had never liked school trips. When she was younger, it was because boys and girls weren't allowed to share rooms or even walk or line up together - at least not in the school she and her siblings had attended - and they weren't at all sympathetic when her parents tried to ask that she and Yasuo be allowed to room together because they were twins. In the end, she'd pretended to be sick and both of them had refused to go. Then they'd gotten older and more comfortable being apart, but somehow the mass of boys and girls together still wasn't something that Yuiren was comfortable with. Too many children in a group, so many classes... and she was still separated from her brother. The trips themselves had been fun, yes. Some of them had even been educational.

As for this particular school trip, it was the very first time she was actually excited about going, perhaps more so than any of her schoolmates. She was so, so happy that her class was one of those going to Osaka instead of Kyoto. So happy that even Jun couldn't figure her out, though he had pretty much guessed her feelings when she'd confirmed the location of the school trip and he'd had to hold her down to keep her from doing the Snoopy dance in the middle of class.

"I know Osaka's awesome, cutie, it is mah home town after all," he'd said, scratching at his head and giving her a funny look. "But even I don't start dancing on the table when I hear we're going for a visit. What gives?"

Yuiren told him, and he stared at her for five whole seconds before laughing.

"And here I thought it was 'cause Starish is doing some promotional talk show thingy there," he chuckled. "Who'da thunk ya would be a fan of that guy? Heh. Anyway, cutie, you'll need my help, 'cause unfortunately he's not one of the main attractions of Osaka that we'll be going ta see."

Oh. She hadn't known that Starish would be there. Her excitement dying down just a little, Yuiren frowned. It had been awfully quiet without Ittoki-senpai and the others around. Sure, she had Miki, and was even hanging out with Aria now - her first meeting with Jun had been hilarious - but it wasn't the same somehow. And Miki had been busy recently, with preparations for the International Music Festival thing - Yuiren guessed it must be about composing, given what the prize had been that the Principal had rewarded her with - and she'd barely seen Aria around either.

Yuiren herself had confirmed with Masato, rather shyly, that she would be honored to play with him at the festival. The Starish member had mentioned starting practices together once he was less busy with Starish's concerts and promotions and such and had confirmed that they would be playing the same song. He'd suggested that Yuiren use her own violin for the performance, as well, so Yuiren had written to ask her mother for permission, though she wasn't sure her mom would agree.

Anyway - today was the day! The students had all already received their copies of the trip itinerary (copies had been sent to their parents back home as well) and so they all knew to be waiting at the school gates for the buses. Each class had one bus and one chaperoning teacher-in-charge, and before Tsukimiya-sensei could coax the rest of the students into a rap-style rendition of "The Wheels on the Bus", Yuiren dragged Jun to a seat right at the back and plugged in her earphones as deeply as she possibly could, turning up her iPod volume as high as she could stand it. She trusted Jun to raise her hand for her when attendance was taken, and planned on playing games on her DS all the way there.

Of course, since vehicles and long trips tended to make her sleepy, she'd probably be dead to the world halfway anyway but at least she had a plan.

Actually, she needed to plan. Jun was supposed to give her directions, so that she wouldn't get completely lost later.

Oh well. There was still time.

* * *

Upon arrival in Osaka, Yuiren was fresh and wide-eyed - no, actually, starry-eyed. She barely noticed Jun poking Miki on the bus, trying to wake up the other girl, and eventually giving up and hefting her up one-handed (not unlike the way he'd been lifting weights during Sports Day). He tossed her over one shoulder and his bag over the other, and somehow managed to carry Miki's bags as well, once they figured out which was her luggage.

Yuiren raised an eyebrow. "Need help?"

Jun snorted. "Sure, can ya carry Miki-ness for me, cutie?"

She snorted back. "On second thought, I think you're fine."

Miki chose that moment to wake up and start flailing around like a beached fish. "Huh, wha, where am I - where's the cheesecake?"

Jun dropped her down not-so-gently, and let her bags fall into her lap. Miki still looked delightfully just-awake and confused. "BUT THERE WAS CHEESECAKE, I SWEAR IT!"

"You ate it all," Jun informed her. "Now get up, Miki-ness, they're sorting us into rooms... carry your bag, woman, don't eat it! I told you the cheesecake is gone, dangit..."

Yuiren was staring in awe up at the hotel. "How'd they book this place? It looks at least five-star."

"It's six," Jun informed her simply. "And it happens to belong to the Hijirikawa Group. I guess the Principal pulled some favors from Hijirikawa Masato's family." He dragged her and Miki by the arm into the lobby, the automatic doors opening and closing with a soft whirr. Yuiren hated those things - no matter how good the sensors, there always seemed to be a moment when she walked forward and the doors stayed shut and laughed at her. The foyer was... decorated so grandly she was almost afraid to step on the carpet. There was a gigantic chandelier hung from the ceiling and she detected the same sort of Western hotel theme in the rest of the hotel interior design, too.

Spotting Aria in another group nearby, Yuiren got up on her tiptoes and waved. The other girl waved back. S Class had already mostly been sorted into rooms, and were standing in groups according to who they were bunked with for the trip, but Aria seemed to be standing alone. Yuiren wondered why. But Tsukimiya-sensei was calling her name and so she waved to Jun and Miki and raced forward. She was with three other girls, her classmates, and for a moment she was disappointed. Oh well. She would still see Miki and Jun around during the trip, she was sure.

In the meantime, this was their time to change and get ready for lunch and unpack, so they had better get to it. There was no way she was missing out on trying the best okonomiyaki in town... according to him.

For just one, quiet moment, Yuiren gave in to the urge she'd been suppressing all day and fangirled.

This was the best place they'd ever chosen for a field trip, and not just because Osaka was an awesome place to visit.

* * *

Jun easily dumped all of the luggage - his and his three roommates' - onto the floor in a corner of their room. He had asked if he could bunk at his own home, but Tsukimiya-sensei had pointed out that would defeat the purpose of having the school trip - so the students could get to know each other better and learn to be independent and how to interact as a group, blah blah blah. Oh well. This was one of his favorite hotels, anyway, and without this trip it was highly unlikely he'd ever have stepped through the doors.

Miki had ended up in his room along with two other girls, and she had promised to help him keep his secret while they were here - he would have to be careful. Living with Yuiren, with people who knew he was a guy, he'd started getting careless. Now Miki's roommate had guessed and he didn't need anyone else finding out. He'd need help, that was for sure, so maybe it was a blessing to have Miki-ness with him.

He wondered how Yuiren was doing. She was definitely excited over being here - she'd told him before that she had always wanted to visit the place but had never had the chance. He hoped that particular old schoolmate of his was still living in the same place - he'd gotten famous and Yuiren was clearly a huge fan, but Jun himself didn't see what was so great about him. But he was a nice guy. If he hadn't changed his phone number Jun might call him up, warn him that Yuiren would be trying to find him - he was, after all, the main reason she wanted to visit Osaka so badly.

In the meantime, Miki was still barely-awake and wondering about her cheesecake... he'd better get some cold water to wash her face with lest she start chewing on her bag again.

And if Yuiren started dancing on the table again, he could only hope that someone would be there to stop her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmm, what's Yuiren so excited about? Hehehehe, and Miki's cheesecake line here is officially one of the best lines in the entire fanfic (believe me, we're only a few chapters short of 'the end' on our googledoc).**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 (Aria)**

Aria dumped her duffel onto the huge, king-sized bed with a sigh, wondering to herself if such grandeur was truly necessary for her stay just because the Hijirikawa group owned a large sum of shares in the St. Regis chain of hotels. Apparently her presence amongst the students had enabled their large group to put up at the posh dwelling for a reasonable price and Aria, as the Hijirikawa scion's honored fiancee, had been privileged with an upgrade right into the hotel's penthouse suite.

Honestly, what was she supposed to do in the gargantuan space all by herself? Run from room to room choreographing routines? The heiress didn't think so. Kicking off her woollen socks, she flopped backwards onto the firm but comfy mattress, relishing the padded warmth of its adorned patterned sheets; clearly St. Regis meant to keep up with the high standards attached to its name.

Not entirely keen to unpack, Aria hopped off the bed, deciding to explore the elaborate space. The living room itself was of majestic size, a plush set of fabric sofas encaging a mahogany coffee table with the room's main TV perched atop a credenza adjacent to it. Just behind was the kitchenette with a generous island bar littered with various stainless steel appliances, all spotlessly clean and begging for use. Aria noted there was even a separate dining table on the far end of the room beside a modern-designed fireplace. Heck the room's ceiling even encompassed a skylight!

The heiress swiped a tentative finger against the nearest countertop._ 'Granite'_, she mused, recognizing the expansive material and pouted to the air. She might have been used to growing up in wealth and elegance but it just didn't seem right that here she was, put up in such extravagance while the rest of her fellow students were bunking in groups within rooms she was sure were nowhere near the size of this place.

Choosing to ignore the spacious balcony outside, Aria waded over to the coffee table upon glimpsing a handwritten note on the centerpiece welcome fruit basket. Curious, she picked it up and read...

_Dearest daughter-to-be,_

_I trust the room is to your liking. All staff members have been alerted to your presence and are thus charged to do their very best in accommodating your stay. As such, please do not hesitate to enlist their services at your timely convenience. Further to note, kindly know that you have been granted unrestricted access to the hotel's many facilities should you wish to utilize them during your time at St. Regis._

_I hope to see your beautiful self again soon, do enjoy your trip._

_Yours truly,_  
_Hijirikawa Masaomi_

_'Wow...'_The heiress had to whistle to herself at that, impressed.

So her upgrade to the penthouse suite had been Masato's father's doing. She scanned the note a second time, arching a brow, to think she'd considered her fiance 'stiff'-his father was easily stiff-times-ten. Aria factored how the older man had stroked at her good looks again. He had done it excessively during summer too when his family had stayed over at her father's manor. Seriously, it was getting to be a little creepy. She guessed if she weren't currently engaged to his son the elite businessman might have dared make a pass at her, what with his wife's weak health and constant absence from the scene. She shuddered just entertaining the unpleasant notion.

Glancing towards the grandfather clock in the corner, Aria noted down the time in her head and pocketed Hijirikawa's note for safe-keeping, figuring it somewhat rude to just toss the thing away after he'd gone through the trouble of writing it to her by hand. Strong smooth strokes, the heiress thought, thinking back to the few moments during school she'd gotten the chance to watch her fiance practice his artful calligraphy. It was stupid really, but Aria thought Masato's handwriting to be as beautiful as they came. Shaking away such thoughts, she headed back to the master bedroom. The celeste-hair pulled out a change of clothes for the afternoon. She was to meet the others in the lobby a little less than an hour from now so it was time to freshen up.

Stepping into the lavish bathroom with its deep soaking tub and double sinks, Aria couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight. Nevertheless, she patted the tub on her way to the roomy shower, reasoning it'd be nice to soak her feet later in the day after much walking. The heiress didn't linger, finishing swiftly and towelling off before suiting up in a denim mini skirt, thigh-high laced-up synthetic leather boots and a plush fleece sweater.

Fastening her school name-tag and badge to its fronts, Aria glimpsed her reflection in the full-length mirror, admiring the way the slightly loose-fitting sweater fell nicely against her willowy frame. It had been Masato's initially but the blue-hair had given it to her some two weeks ago when fall first started. The offering had taken her by surprise, especially since he wouldn't accept back the shirt she'd borrowed over summer vacation that one time to hide her bruises from her father's eyes._ "You wear them well,"_her fiance had said, pushing both tops into her hands, then kissing the apple of her left cheek.

Aria didn't know why but he'd seemed...different lately, more...touchy-feely...if she had to phrase it somehow. Still, he and the rest of Starish had been swamped with work upon returning to school after the summer break and she couldn't be too sure of his changing demeanor about her with the recent gap in his otherwise continued presence. She hadn't gotten the chance to speak to Ren either, though frankly the girl was still at a loss on what she was going to do about that. She'd thought over his confession endlessly in her days, his passionate kiss, but then her mind would freeze as her body recollected the delectable sensations and...

_"I love you, Aria."_

Oh the heiress was beginning to think she would lose her sanity if she couldn't find a way to straighten things out soon. She just needed some way to figure out where her heart was in all this. Love wasn't an element of the idol dream but now that it was calling to her so enticingly Aria knew she couldn't ignore it anymore. Pulling back the top half of her celeste hair into a half-ponytail, the heiress grabbed her stylish knapsack and was out the door. Riding the lift down to the lobby, she pondered if maybe, just maybe she needed to talk to someone about her situation. Miki and Yuiren would listen, wouldn't they?

* * *

First stop of the day was the famed Osaka Castle and Aria marveled at the historical structure. She stroked absently at one of the tall walls, sheer rock, piled atop one another. Its build was strong and sturdy, not to mention the site had a lot of ground to cover with five stories on the outdoors alone and eight indoors. There were a couple of street vendors roaming the grounds though which made for some nice and easy, cheap refreshments whenever any of their party got tired.

It was a visit to the Shitennou-ji Buddhist Temple after that, followed by their stop at the Sumiyoshi Grand Shrine. Aria found herself enjoying their visit to the latter, the Shinto shrine's peaceful sanctuary-like ambiance making her feel light at heart. All in all it was quite fun, viewing aspects of the culture she had once left behind in wake of her move to Vienna. If anything, she'd missed this world, this part of herself and for the first time since she'd stepped foot on Japanese soil again the celeste-hair was truly glad to be back home in the land of cherry blossoms.

Soon the group dispersed for an hour of souvenir shopping. Hyuuga-sensei had instructed everyone to meet back at the hotel in time for dinner but otherwise, seeing as it was the first day, they were permitted time off for rest and relaxation after the morning's tiring journey by bus. Spying her chance, Aria flitted over to Miki and Yuiren who were being given a similar speech by Tsukimiya-sensei. Feeling coy, she looped her arms into both of theirs from behind, giving the comedy duo a bit of a surprise but they calmed and smiled back at her once they realized it wasn't anyone shady.

When all was said and done, the heiress suggested the trio head over to have tea when both girls expressed wanting something yummy to munch. And so, she directed them to a high-class cake shop near the hotel that she knew her father often made dealings with for the many business functions he hosted, tempting Yuiren with elegant descriptions of chocolate-y delights along the way. The celeste-hair laughed when both Miki and Yuiren blanched perceptibly at the prices but promised that it was her treat for today, then shooing them off to order whatever they liked.

Their little trio settled at a comfortable booth soon enough and Miki wasted no time tucking into her dark chocolate cheesecake (go figure), Yuiren doing the same to her chocolate mousse. The sense of euphoria emanating from the duo ensuing their first bites had Aria grinning at her friends with knowing. She fashioned a bite of her own dessert, a lemon meringue tart, enjoying the sweet, deliciously lemony tang of the treat as it melted in her mouth and slid down the back of her throat with ease before putting her dessert fork down and addressing the two girls more seriously.

"I...have a problem." Aria needed to talk.

* * *

**Author's Note: The 'run room to room choreographing routines' line is an allusion to Dragon Age 2 (one of the best games out there in my opinion-am an RPG freak). Thanks to those of you still keeping tabs on this story so far.**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	49. Chapter 48

**Hi there everyone! In honor of Author Yuiren's birthday on the 24th, I've decided to treat you all to a new chapter a day for an entire week, starting today (Monday) till the upcoming Sunday. Isn't that swell? Well, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 48 (Miki)**

"I... have a problem."

A problem? Really? For serious? "You don't say?" Miki found herself deadpanning, and Aria flashed her an exasperated glance. Yuiren, on the other hand, paused mid-bite, glancing back and forth between the two roommates. It was either she didn't comprehend Miki's deadpan response, or she really didn't know about the tenseness between Aria and her fiance.

"Out with it, Aria," Miki near-demanded. Cheesecake could wait. "Everything. From the time Hijirikawa-san dragged you into the villa. Now."

Yuiren muttered something about how scary she was at the moment, and Miki made a mental note to grill her about Ittoki-san too - and is that a poster of a dark-skinned boy she saw in her bag? It was fine with her if they wanted to ask her about Natsuki-san - she already sorted herself out (with much 'thanks' to her insane older brother, who enjoyed teasing her almost relentlessly over it).

So Aria talked. She told them about how Hijirikawa-san reacted to her modeling (that totally explained the bruising around her wrists that day, and Miki made a mental note to talk - if not slap - the blue-haired teen when she saw him), how Jinguji-san confessed (the kiss was too much information, in Miki's eyes - she did not want to know how well the orange-hair kissed, and no, brain, stop thinking about how nice it would be if Natsuki-san kissed me that way), and when the heiress ended her story with how confused she was - because while she liked Jinguji-san enough to consider him in that sense, she had Hijirikawa-san - both her and Yuiren exchanged glances.

"I... I'm not sure what..."

Miki grabbed hold of the fork Aria had let go, took a bit of the celeste-hair's dessert and proceeded to shove it into the other girl's mouth before the older duo's bewildered gazes. "Eat," she told her, "let me think."

Confused and almost meekly, the two did as they were told, and Miki had to swat Yuiren's fork away from her cheesecake. If the dark-haired teen wanted cheesecake, she should get her own, damn it. Absentmindedly, she stabbed at her cake and took a bite.

"So..." the brunette finally said, "You aren't sure you like either of them in that manner, and while Jinguji-san made his feelings clear, you still don't know about Hijirikawa-san, correct?"

Aria nodded, looking absolutely miserable. Miki force-fed her again, and Yuiren tried to not burst out laughing - it was a rather delicate situation, after all.

"You know what I think?" Miki asked, taking another bite from her cake. "I think that you, for all your brilliance, Aria, are a little blind."

Red eyes blinked at her. "...what?"

"I'm completely ignoring the confession - the kiss description was TMI, by the way," Aria flushed and ducked her head to hide it, " - and focusing on every other thing I've observed. Granted, first few weeks of school we weren't close, but I've seen enough of it after. That particular time period in school when you kept avoiding him. Your song choice for the mid-semester exams. Didn't anyone tell you that your eyes are the windows to your soul? How else did you think I knew about your problems?" Miki paused, trying to gather her thoughts.

"You... aren't as confused as you think you are," the brunette continued, idly tapping her fork against the plate. She took another bite of the cake, pouting when she realized it was nearly gone before she set her fork down and took a sip out of the complimentary glass of water. "Sure, Jinguji-san's confession came around the time you were starting to doubt yourself - your eyes, Aria. They tell me everything. - but, eh. Really? The way I look at it, you just don't want to look through..." she waved her hand vaguely "...whatever it is that's stopping you. Feelings, reasons, whatever. I don't know. I don't pry... much."

Then, completely ruining her own 'wise' aura, she whirled on Yuiren. "And you!"

The dark-haired girl blinked. "What?"

"You silly girl, you blind too!" There was a dramatic pause. "We all blind! But I un-blinded myself!"

"Miki... I think you had too much cheesecake." That was Yuiren. Aria was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with her eyes.

"No! There is no such thing as too much cheesecake!"

"...did you know that cheesecake has the same effect on her system as alcohol on a normal person?"

"I experienced it first hand before, yes."

"Then why didn't you stop her?!"

"I forgot?"

"Really? You could forget about how a person gets high on something that has zero alcohol content?"

"...well..."

"And seriously? You gave it to her before a serious discussion like this one?! Let us not forget that her crack is oxygen, please."

Miki giggled. This was funny. What was she talking about again?

...oh well. Couldn't be important anymore, could it?

* * *

When she came down from her cheesecake-high - after she and Yuiren crashed Aria's penthouse ("Ooooo~ is tub! Ooooo~ is hot water!" Three seconds later, "Owowowowowowowowow!") and dinner, that is - Miki skipped over to one of the many stores that lined the street near the hotel in search of random little trinkets she could get her family.

Her eyes landed on a ridiculously cute chibi octopus plushie, and she grinned as she picked it up. "Nii-san will adore this thing," she told herself, inspecting the red thing.

"Dore, dore? Ooooo, is so cute! I gets it from you, yes yes yes?"

"Yes, nii-san, you get-" she paused. Waittaminute. She turned, and behind her stood her brother in all his blonde (though the roots were showing epicly - his hair grew fast), walking stick-using glory.

"Yo!"

"Nii-san!" she exclaimed, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to stalk my little sister."

"..." Miki twitched and turned to put the stuffed octopus back on its shelf. "I think it's nearly curfew. Better head back before sensei has my head." And she turned to leave the shop. The hotel was barely a five minute walk away.

"Wait, no, I'm sorry!"

"Ah, there's this mosquito buzzing around my ear. So annoying."

"Miki! Miiiikiiiiii~! I'm sorryyyyyyyy...!"

"Huh, and this mosquito can cry. How interesting is that."

"Miiiiiiiikiiiiiiiiii...!"

It was with much amusement that Tsukimiya-sensei greeted her when she walked into the hotel lobby - the crossdressing idol was apparently in-charge of keeping track of how many students were still loitering outside, judging by the clipboard in his hand.

"Hi, sensei!"

"Ah, Miki-chan," Tsukimiya-sensei said, trying to smother his laughter. "You seem to have picked up a stray."

Miki nodded with a sigh. "Mm-hmm. He won't leave me alone. Apparently this stray followed me from school, sensei."

"I didn't! I'm here with friends!"

Miki turned and faced her pouting brother - really, he was twenty-two! She swore it! "I thought you said you were stalking me," she deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. Tsukimiya-sensei's brow rose, too.

"Well, I... didn't," he said, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground. Miki giggled.

"Silly nii-nii. You had Mountain Dew, didn't you?"

"You had cheesecake, so there!" And he pouted. That liar. He was totally stalking her. Tsukimiya-sensei rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Oh dear, there're two of you."

Miki giggled again. "I have a free day tomorrow, nii-san, so let's walk around together!"

Her pouting brother brightened at that prospect and nodded eagerly. The brunette grinned. "Okay, Imma call you. Now shoo!"

When she returned from shooing her brother, Tsukimiya-sensei shook his head at her. "You and your brother have the most interesting relationship I've ever seen."

Miki grinned. "We try," she told him, and skipped back to her room, leaving her teacher stuck between amusement and bemusement.

* * *

**Author's Note: Author Miki, you have weird ways with dialogue I tell you. Gosh peeps, if you read through this with a raised eyebrow or an incredulous stare of some sort no worries, you are PERFECTLY sane, lol!**

**To those of you who have a heart, do R&R and heck, maybe even wish Author Yuiren 'Happy Birthday' too. For our recent reviewers, StrawberryGlazed, Starlette Serene Wolve and Guest ****10/20/12 Chapter 48 (sorry, we don't know your name, lol!), we graciously offer our sincere thanks. Your feedback keeps us going and we love you guys, like seriously.**

**Do stay tuned!**


	50. Chapter 49

**And because Author Miki's last chapter was less than 1500 words...**

* * *

**Chapter 49 (Yuiren)**

The room they had originally been given had been plenty luxurious enough, but it was so much more of an experience to wake up in Aria's penthouse suite. Yuiren and Miki had gotten permission from Tsukimiya-sensei, who had decided that since the penthouse suite was big enough, and Aria did have it all to herself, that yes, it would be okay for the other two girls to share it. Jun had assured them he'd be fine by himself, though he had joined them for a while last night before Aria had sent him back down to his room - she was the only one with the keycard for the lift, the only way the lift could even reach the penthouse floor. It was so high up that Yuiren was almost afraid to look out the window... but at the same time, the magnificent view was worth facing her fear of heights.

For once, she was the first one up. Aria had made use of room service last night, which was apparently complimentary for her. Three slices of cheesecake and after bouncing off the walls all night, Miki was down for the count and still knocked out.

Free day! Yuiren had plans for today, yes she did. But before she could dig up the note in her iPod where she'd stored the address, Miki's phone rang. The other girl woke up, snorted blearily, and grabbed the ringing device.

"Yeah? Oh, it's you, nii-san. Yeah. No, I didn't forget. Uh-huh. See you later." Shaking the sleepiness from her with a quick head-shake - like a puppy shaking itself dry after a bath - Miki dropped Popiah next to her pillow and got up.

"Free day!" cheered the still-hyper girl. "Come on, come on, lots to do, things to see!"

And Yuiren found herself dragged along with Aria, to meet Miki's older brother for breakfast at a little teashop nearby.

Oh well. The day was still young. And Miki had offered to pay this time.

Over a plate of Western-style breakfast - it was quite a generous fare for a reasonable price - Yuiren was introduced to Oikawa Saeki for the very first time. Her first impression was that he was a pseudo-blond, male version of Miki.

"It's nice to meet you, Oikawa-san," Yuiren said, with a polite bow.

Both he and Miki winced.

"Er... seriously, call me Saeki," the young man said, and Yuiren giggled at the look on his face.

"Saeki it is," she accepted simply, and proceeded to lean back and continue eating as Aria asked Saeki something.

It wasn't that she meant to be unfriendly, but Yuiren just had nothing to contribute to the conversation, and she didn't know Miki's brother well yet. Of course, by the end of the meal that changed, as they giggled at his jokes and noted how alike he and Miki were.

"You wanna join us, nii-san?" Miki asked her brother as she settled the bill. "Syo-kun messaged me earlier, so I know where Starish are right now. We're going to go see the chibi. They're doing a Q&A session over at the Osaka Hilton Hotel."

"OOH, THE CHIBI." Saeki nodded his head sagely. "I would very much like to bully - I mean meet the chibi, yes."

"We heard you the first time," Yuiren pointed out quietly, with a little smile.

"You heard nothing. Now, shush."

Tilting her head to the side, Yuiren glanced at Miki as her brother led the way out. "I like your brother. It's like there's two of you." And with that, she followed him out into the slight bluster of the autumn day.

* * *

Osaka's Hilton was yet another super posh hotel, a five-star place where Starish had been staying for their concert promotion. It was currently packed with rabid fangirls, but thankfully Miki had gotten a pass from Syo - he'd warned the guards that some friends from school might be dropping by. A call confirmation later, and they were sneaking in through the back.

Starish themselves were all busy sitting in the middle of the opulent lobby at a long table, armed with mics and autograph pens and taking questions from fans. Yuiren was only slightly worried at the evil grins on the faces of both siblings as they began discussing something over in their corner. Saeki's smile was particularly worrying.

"Do we want to know?" she asked, glancing at Aria, who seemed to have more experience with the siblings.

"Probably not. Ignorance is bliss, what we don't know can't hurt us and all that jazz."

Miki came bouncing over through the throng of fans. "Here," she said, pushing a camera into Yuiren's hands. "Record us."

Yuiren raised an eyebrow, but decided that was a relatively harmless request. Lifting the camera, she fiddled with the buttons, and figured out how to use it before lifting it, aiming it at Miki and hoping the shot would be fine.

"I have a question!" the other girl was calling, her voice somehow able to be heard over the din.

With so many people, none of the Starish members had noticed them until now. However, now they recognized Miki's voice, and Ren literally did a face-palm. Natsuki spotted her and waved cheerfully back, while Syo's expression was cautious - he'd seen Saeki standing with his walking stick right next to his sister, a too-innocent grin on his face.

"This is a Q&A, yes?" Miki beamed. "I have a question for Syo-chan!"

The crowd murmured at this intimate form of address, clearly deciding that Miki was one of those fangirls.

Syo looked like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. Ittoki nudged him, and he swallowed and grabbed the mic like it could save him from being killed.

"Yes, Miki?"

The crowd was surprised. Curious looks were sent towards Miki, who ignored them and happily charged forward with her question, supported by her brother, who nudged her with his stick.

"Here's my question: BOXERS OR BRIEFS?" she called out clearly, and the crowd was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Ano... excuse me?" Syo had leapt to his feet, face slowly turning red.

"Boxers, or briefs?" Miki slowed down, making sure her enunciation and pronunciation were both perfectly clear, not that it hadn't been the first time. "You know - tighty-whities or them other shorts-like things?"

Masato was leaning forward, hands clasped in a prayer-like hold in front of his face, shoulders shaking with the effort to hold back his laughter. Ren had face-palmed again, one hand holding his elbow as he leaned forward slightly and struggled to keep his own hilarity in. Tokiya's mouth was twitching at the corners, while Ittoki had fallen off his seat and was hiding under the table to snicker. And Natsuki was just laughing merrily, hands clutching his sides, so there was no help from that corner.

Syo glared at all his traitorous group mates and turned back to Miki, one hand moving to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. "...next question, please."

"HEY! YOU NO ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I think questions from childhood friends shouldn't count."

"BE A MAN, SYO-CHAN! BOXERS OR BRIEFS?"

"Miki, shut up."

"...Nii-san!"

"Chibi, did you just ask my baby sister to shut up?"

"...I mean, please be quiet." Syo was grinding his teeth.

"Yuiren, did you get all that?"

"...Potentially." Yuiren ended the recording and proceeded to sweat drop as Miki snatched the camera from her and began replaying the video, giggling insanely as she watched.

The crowd had gone pretty wild, so they slipped away to the backstage room where Starish did their make-up before their appearance. The Q&A ended pretty quickly after that, and the minute the group returned to the room, Syo pounced on Miki and Saeki and the three of them started bickering... just like old times.

Ren flopped into his seat elegantly, while Masato went over to Aria and the others took up various seats around the room. Ittoki joined Yuiren where she was sitting in a corner, grinning in amusement.

"Sorry about your Q&A," she offered, but he shook his head.

"We were ending soon, anyway. Once I saw Miki with that look on her face, I knew Syo was going to get it." He grinned. "How's the school trip been so far?"

Yuiren hesitated. "Um... I've always wanted to visit Osaka. We went to Osaka Castle yesterday, that was fun. Demo..."

Should she tell him?

He tilted his head to the side, looking at her, and she sighed. "Well, it wasn't just for the tourism that I wanted to come here."

"Eh? Then what did you wanna come here for?"

She told him, and he frowned. "I don't know him... but we have some free time, now, too. Do you need some company?"

It wasn't that she was nervous about going around in an unknown city on her own. She would be perfectly willing to do it, if she got to meet her hero. But Ittoki might be helpful, yes. If she got tongue-tied later when she met him face-to-face, he could help her speak.

And really, she would be glad for the company.

* * *

The route to his house was public transport-friendly, according to Jun, assuming he hadn't moved since Jun had been in school here. It was all right for Yuiren, she wasn't a famous idol, but Ittoki had to move around wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, to hide his face from his Osakan fans. Yuiren herself was wearing a simple light woolen dress and a pink beret on her head, and a white lace scarf. It wasn't winter yet, that was plenty warm enough for her. She'd selected a pair of brown leather boots to go with her brown highlights this week, and Ittoki had told her she looked pretty.

The idiot. Yuiren had blushed and thwacked him on the back of his head.

It wasn't like she was trying to look pretty, just for him. After all, rumor was that he already had a girl he liked.

Ittoki gallantly helped clear a way through the throng for her as the door opened at their station, and Yuiren quickly made her way onto the platform and waited for him, before they made their way out of the station and onto the street. Yuiren checked her map application on her iPod before selecting the direction she hoped was correct.

"So..." Ittoki looked at her, peering comically over the top of his sunglasses, his messy red hair already starting to peek out from under his cap. "He doesn't know we're coming to visit, this Hattori Heiji?"

Yuiren shook her head. "Jun said she'd call ahead, but I don't know if she has. They were in the same high school."

Ittoki nodded. "Why do you like him, anyway? He's just a high school detective, right?"

Yuiren frowned at him. "He's one of the best high school detectives ever! They always say: Kudo for the East, and Hattori for the West. Hattori Heiji is amazing and smart and awfully good-looking, and I always told myself if I went to Osaka, I'd track him down and ask for his autograph. If we'd gone to Tokyo, now, I'd be looking up Kudo Shinichi. But here, in Osaka, it's Hattori-san all the way!"

"Did someone mention my name?"

A loud voice with a thick Kansai accent cut through the crowd, and both Yuiren and Ittoki whirled to see a tall, dark-skinned boy of around 17 years of age, with messy dark hair and eyes, wearing a local high school uniform. Yuiren recognized him instantly from the poster she carried around in her bag and instantly felt her brain turning to mush.

No way!

"Er..." Ittoki began, as the boy made his way over to them, a dark-haired girl following at his side.

"I'm Hattori Heiji," said the boy. "Kazuha here and I were on our way back from school. Did I hear you say my name?"

Yuiren could only nod dumbly as excitement flailed within her. Bowing, she managed to say, "I'm Sukunami Yuiren! Er, Jun-kun..."

"Oh, yer the one he said would be dropping by!" Hattori smacked himself in the head and grinned, apparently missing Ittoki's slightly confused look as he noted the male pronoun. Yuiren winced, but muttered that she'd explain later. "He said you're a huge fan - honestly, don't need ta get excited 'bout me though... I know I'm awesome, but I'm used to seeing Kudo's fans when it comes to people who ain't from 'round here!"

Yuiren grinned. "I'm a fan of both of you guys!" Remembering her mission, she turned serious. "Ano... Hattori-san. May I have your autograph?"

He laughed. "Well, sure. There's just got one condition..."

The girl, who had been staring wide-eyed at Ittoki all this time, suddenly yanked on Hattori's jacket and whispered urgently into his ear.

"Ya don't say... what? Ya pushy woman," he rolled his eyes. "All right, all right! Okay, two conditions..."

It was much later that night that Yuiren found herself being walked back to the hotel by Ittoki, who had insisted that it was too late for her to go back on her own. She was lovingly hugging her now-signed poster of Hattori Heiji to herself, a dreamy smile on her face as she thought about the day.

Hattori's first condition had been that she let him and Kazuha take her and Ittoki around Osaka. He'd taken them for takoyaki, one of the local foods that was considered a specialty, then taken them to Tsūtenkaku, the 'Tower Reaching Heaven', which happened to be one of Osaka's main landmarks. He and Kazuha apparently brought all their guests here if they could, though it would have been prettier at night, when the neon lights were on. There was a shrine to Billiken (the god of happiness or 'how things ought to be') on the fifth floor, and at the observation deck up near the top of the tower, there was a phenomenal view. Yuiren bravely faced her fear head-on, clutching tightly to Ittoki's hand for courage, and was rewarded with a panoramic view that could make one cry.

Later, Hattori and Kazuha brought them for hakozushi, Osaka-style hand-squeezed sushi, for dinner, followed by me-oto zenzai for dessert. It was apparently a popular sweet snack among Osakans, made of sweetly-cooked soy beans - though that had made her blush, just a little. She didn't know where Hattori had gotten the idea that she and Ittoki were a couple... and the dessert was meant to be eaten by two people (the name meant 'married couple'). Since Hattori and Kazuha apparently always shared a bowl anyway, she and Ittoki had simply looked at each other, blushed, and shared one too, Yuiren's stomach fluttering all the way until the bowl was finished.

Kuidaore, that was what they called it, Osaka's culture of 'eating till you dropped'. Hattori and Kazuha had been gracious hosts, but Yuiren had politely turned down their offer of taking them around more since they needed to return to the hotel.

Kazuha's condition had been revealed at the end - she wanted Ittoki's signature for her Starish album, having recognized him when they'd met outside the train station, and so Ittoki had cheerfully signed it for her, saying it was the least he could do for a pretty fan who had been such a good host. He even promised to send her another signed copy for her friend Ran, who lived in Tokyo and was also a Starish fan.

They'd thanked the best friend pair for bringing them around, and Hattori had laughed and said to look him up anytime if they really wanted to see Osaka. He'd even given Yuiren his phone number, and told her to call if she ever needed his help.

But it was all right, Yuiren thought, squeezing her senpai's hand, smiling shyly at him as he turned to look at her. It had been a wonderful night, where dreams came true.

"Thanks for accompanying me, senpai," she said seriously, feeling her heartbeat speeding up as Ittoki turned a warm, bright smile on her.

"No problem," he said cheerfully. "I had a great time today as well. Hattori-kun sure knew some good places to eat. But how about you? Was he what you expected? Was it what you wanted, meeting your hero?"

Yuiren thought about it. Along with Hattori and Kazuha's warm smiles, what she truly treasured about today was the time spent with her favorite senpai, who was now one of her closest friends. In answer, she gave in to her impulse, and hugged a very surprised Ittoki.

"Oh yes," she whispered, happily. "It was everything I dreamed of... and more."

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Notes: Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha belong to the universe of Detective Conan. When I found out the school trip was to Osaka, I thought to myself that there was no way in hell Yuiren was going to visit and not meet them. Would have thrown in Conan and Ran, too, but I figured that'll keep for if they ever have a trip to Tokyo. ;)**

**Author (Aria's) Notes: Boxers or briefs! *dies laughing***

**Please R&R and do stay tuned!**


	51. Chapter 50

**The next chapter of Yuiren's Birthday Special uploads!**

* * *

**Chapter 50 (Aria)**

Miki's cheesecake high had been something of an accomplishment to live through unaffected. Or at least, as unaffected as she had been the first time it happened. This time though, Aria found herself lost in a much deeper well of confusion than she had originally began before having spilled her entire load of relationship problems to the petite girl and their dark-haired companion over tea. In the end, her roommate had accused her of being blind to her own feelings and Aria had to somewhat agree. She couldn't make head or tail of what she wanted from all this. And while letting her dilemma pour out of her onto the two girls had been something of a relieving experience, it certainly brought her no closer to a steady conclusion.

"_You...aren't as confused as you _think _you are,"_ the brunette had flourished in her face, force-feeding her dessert to her a number of times. Aria had been astounded by the younger girl's manner through their conversation, finally realizing it was 'cheesecake high' getting the little woman talking all crazy. Still, having taken the night to think about what had been beaten into her head during their tea, Aria eventually came to note that her friend had implied at something...

"_That particular time period in school when you kept avoiding him. Your song choice for the mid-semester exams."_

The brunette was insinuating she felt a stronger sense of attachment to Masato than she knew. Was the girl right?

"_Sure, Jinguji-san's confession came around the time you were starting to doubt yourself-your eyes, Aria. They tell me _everything."

The heiress could only assume she was. Miki had proven herself incredibly perceptive in the time she'd gotten to know the younger girl and perhaps it was time she trusted the petite's intuition. Aria knew Ren's confession had come at a time when she was at odds with her fiance. She had been hurt and upset, angry even, and the orange-hair had been there for her in her time of need, her rock to cling onto in a mercilessly rapid river. Ren had been comforting and understanding of her plight and he had made it clear he wanted her for _her_-oh he _wanted_ her-and she embraced that, as crippled and devastated as she was after her confrontation with the Hijirikawa scion.

Aria had to think to herself now how strange these new revelations were turning out to be. It was beginning to sound as though Ren had glimpsed her hurt only to prey upon it the way an eagle would a hare. But no, she _knew_ Jinguji Ren and he wouldn't have dared take advantage of her like that. She had felt his honesty in that one kiss-intense, desperate. She was in pain and his heartfelt display had reassured her. Oh Aria knew it had been good, oh _so_ good, but it wasn't right, because she didn't know how she felt about him, let alone about Masato. But at least now she knew what she had to do...

And so, it was with daunted resolution that the heiress pulled her fiance aside as he approached her backstage after Starish's gone-much-astray Q&A session (the girl preferred boxers, though it wasn't like she knew what Syo wore), took a deep breath, and stared pleadingly into intelligent purple eyes.

"Can I please see you the day after tomorrow?"

* * *

"_Can I please see you the day after tomorrow?"_

The fearful look in her eyes and her urgently beseeching tone had alarmed him somewhat when she'd phrased the question, never mind her pulling him to the one secluded nook in the backstage dressing room before she'd let the group of words slip past her lips. He had asked her what was wrong but the celeste-hair had merely shook her head at him lightly, gesturing that here and now was not the time and repeated her question in earnest.

"Of course," he'd responded, feeling a mild, uplifting tug in his heart as his fiancee's disposition brightened a tad.

She moved to hug him next and he returned the familiar gesture, stroking fondly down the back of her head and twirling a silky lock of celeste hair in-between his piano fingers. It was then when he spied Jinguji Ren eyeing them from a distance, sulking minutely as he continued to pivot the stem of a fresh cut rose in his right and Masato found himself glaring narrow-eyed at his orange-haired rival.

It hadn't taken him long to discern his roommate was gravely sore at him recently. He knew something major had happened between the older male and his fiancee and while his lack of knowledge of what it was had been threatening to make him blow a fuse at the orange-hair he held it in, knowing it would do him no convenience. He could tell though that Jinguji had learned of the wounds he'd inflicted on Aria in light of his rage. Whether by chance or the girl's own voluntary word Masato wasn't sure. In any case, Jinguji had a right to be mad at him for that much.

"I'll come by here, after breakfast around ten. Is that okay?" Masato turned his attention back to the girl in his arms, nodding his assent so the females could take their leave.

Him and Aria agreed to meet in the hotel lobby on Day 4 of the field trip at the designated time. It was diarized as a free day for the students, and so they would have the day to themselves. Later that night he'd learnt from Otoya that the redhead had spent their remaining afternoon after the Q&A with Sukunami and couldn't help an inward smile-it seemed those two were going to be just fine. His chirpy groupmate went on to ask curiously why he was letting his fiancee be the one to walk over instead of being the gentleman and fetching her from her hotel. Masato had merely smirked at the other male, letting loose a minor chuckle at the question.

"She can handle herself," was the blue-hair's steady reply before he sought to return to his own room for the night, leaving Otoya and the rest of Starish to stare blankly after him though Ichinose fancied a faint grin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, we've really uploaded 50 whole chapters! And gosh even I wanna know if Syo wears boxers or briefs now! A big thanks to Hikiri for her reviews on the previous two chapters, as well as for wishing dear Author Yuiren 'Happy Birthday' on her special day. She is immensely touched and grateful to you, hunneh!**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	52. Chapter 51

**And now because I wrote less than 1500 words. Wow, you're all getting a lot of story this week. Do be happy~ XD**

* * *

**Chapter 51 (Miki)**

Day three (3) was a flurry of activity. Their first stop right after breakfast was Tennouji Zoo, and both she and Yuiren cooed over the cuteness that was the animals in there - as well as dolphins. Can't forget them dolphins with Yuiren around, nope. They headed to Shin Umeda City right after that, and Miki was certain her memory card would not last until the last day of the trip - she took _that_ many photos, and the floating garden observatory was _awesome_.

They broke for lunch... somewhere - Miki did not take note of the restaurant's name, but their _okonomiyaki_ was awesomely delicious, and had Jun not stopped her, she probably wouldn't have remembered to save some for everyone else. Oops? Jun regarded her with mild amusement though, as had Yuiren and Aria, and the brunette ducked her head in embarrassment.

Their stop after lunch was the Osaka Kaiyukan Aquarium, and Miki had childishly clung to Aria the entire time they were there despite the celeste-hair's amused assurance that no, the glass wouldn't break and no, the aquarium wouldn't flood over. Yuiren tried to assure her as well, but the dark-haired teen was suitably distracted the moment they spotted dolphins. Again.

Miki wondered if the older teen would love to have a dolphin as a pet. Her obsession with that particular marine mammal was rather cute.

And when the announcement declaring that a few lucky guests would get a chance to get up close and personal with said animal came about... everyone had stared as the quiet teen vanished from their sights. Jun spotted her quickly enough, and Miki made sure to take several photos for her.

As the brunette looked through the photos she'd taken, she was sure Yuiren (or maybe Ittoki-_san_. Hmm...) would want to frame one in particular - and Miki was _sure_ she had never seen Yuiren's eyes sparkle that brightly before.

Miki ducked into the aquarium's souvenir shop as they exited the place, having spotted a familiar _chibi_ octopus plush toy. Having her brother in mind, she grabbed it and, after a moment's deliberation, snagged another one off the shelf. The darn thing was _adorable_, and she could think of one other person who would love it.

She was glad she brought her sling bag along, or her hands would be too occupied to take photos with.

The visit to the Tempozan Ferris Wheel - located right beside the aquarium - was brief, what with not many people wanting to actually go on the thing, for whatever odd reason. Miki herself hadn't been keen on it when she spotted dark clouds rolling in. The teachers, at a loss over what to do, declared the rest of the day free for them to explore as long as they returned to the hotel on time for dinner.

Being in the mood to wander around alone, Miki told Tsukimiya-_sensei_ of her intentions, and the crossdressing idol told her to save his phone number in case of emergencies. Hyuuga-_sensei_ gave her a bemused look but told her to contact one of her friends in the off-chance Tsukimiya-_sensei_'s phone couldn't be connected, and had only allowed her to leave after he extracted a promise from her to do exactly that.

She also told Aria, Yuiren and Jun about it, and they had looked at her worriedly before she promised to call if anything happened. Miki left them with a bemused smile - surely she did not appear to be _that_ incapable?

Miki shook that thought away, though, and merrily wandered around the new area. She had stopped in an arcade or two for a round (read that as five rounds) of Dance Dance Revolution, and popped into a comfy looking cafe to finish up her song for the music festival (the music itself had been completed just hours before the trip (Aria had _glared_) - only the lyrics were left).

It was just her luck that it began to rain when she was leaving to head back to the hotel. The brunette barely escaped being soaked, skidding to a halt under a shade.

"Joy to the world," she muttered dryly, patting down her skirt. Aria had decided on her clothes that morning, the heiress having had looked at the clothes she packed, pouting displeasure as a result, presumed to quickly declare that she was dolling her up. Miki, with zero fashion sense, had simply shrugged and allowed the elder to do as she pleased. Yuiren joined her school roommate after a while, and between the two of them, she found herself dressed more girlishly than ever.

The brunette childishly blamed the accessories. Aria, on the other hand, had scoffed and told her rather sweetly that she always had a look suited for cute outfits, and Yuiren was of no help to her cause, nodding rather enthusiastically to Aria's statement. The secret crossdressing student that was Jun took a look at her and cooed over her apparent cuteness throughout breakfast.

It was rather embarrassing.

As Miki pondered on her chances of getting back to the hotel in the rain, her phone rang, loudly blaring Natsuki-_san_'s voice singing the chorus for Top Star Revolution. Surprised, the brunette picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Yes, this is Dog," she said, quoting a funny meme she had seen on the internet the other day. A chuckle greeted her, and the brunette blinked. That voice sounded familiar...

"_Hello Dog. This is Cat,_" came Natsuki-_san_'s voice, his tone amused. Miki blinked again.

"Natsuki-_san_?"

"_No, this is Cat_," the bespectacled blonde repeated with a faint laugh, and Miki grinned. "_What're you doing away from the rest of the school convoy, Miki-_chan_?_"

"_Sensei_ declared free exploration time, so I took them by their word," the brunette answered, looking around curiously. How did he know...?

"_So it's just your luck it's raining?_"

She sighed. "Just my luck, indeed. I wanted to head back to the hotel, too..." she pouted, and Natsuki-_san_ laughed again.

"_Then isn't it just your luck I'm nearby with an umbrella, near the hotel Starish's putting up at?_"

Miki blinked, then peered at her surroundings more carefully. The blonde was right - she _was_ near Osaka Hilton. How did she not realize? "Well... luck?" she answered, and she heard the blonde chuckle.

"_Stay where you are, Miki-_chan_,"_ he said, "_I'll come over and get you, and you can decide what to do _after _we get you in a dry place._"

The elder teen cut the call before she could say anything, and Miki stared at her phone blankly before shrugging and tucking it away. Best not let the device get wet - she needed to make calls.

* * *

Natsuki was rather amused, to say the least. Miki's brother had contacted him via Syo-_chan_, and the shorter blonde had obligingly mediated the meeting between the pseudo-blonde and himself, though he did it with hidden amusement. The meeting itself was rather smooth, though Saeki had seen it fit to interrogate him. Natsuki shoved his amusement away and answered the questions the elder shot him, but one question in particular made him pause.

"_Miki. How do I know I can leave her to you with confidence?"_

The youngest among them had leaned back in his chair with a smirk, looking like he anticipated this question. Saeki raised an eyebrow at him (the similarities between him and his younger sister were more pronounced than ever with that action), and briefly, Natsuki wondered what Miki had to do with anything.

"_If you didn't notice her affections for you, Natsuki, then you're likely blind_."

At that, the bespectacled blonde shook his head. He _had_ noticed, he just... didn't want to bring his hopes too high up. But what did _he_ feel towards the younger? He realized his own affections towards her had risen, yes, but to what extent? "_I don't know_," he had said instead to answer Saeki's previous question. "_I don't know, but I won't hurt her. Ever._"

Saeki glanced over to Syo then, and the fedora-wearing teen nodded. Whatever doubt in Saeki's eyes over the matter cleared, and he smiled. "_I'll leave it at that,_" he said, and Syo panicked for a quick moment when the eldest made to stand without his walking stick. "_Look after her for me, will you?_"

Natsuki nodded with a smile of his own, and the seriousness in Saeki faded away. Syo endured the brunt of his hyperness, and told his group mate to head back to the hotel before him - he' _escort_ the pseudo-blonde to his friends.

The bespectacled teen had just reached the (covered) main entrance of the hotel Starish were staying in when the skies opened up and _poured_. It did not start with a drizzle, either, and Natsuki glanced at the umbrella in his hand with amusement. How lucky was that?

He looked up then, and spotted a figure skidding under a nearby shop's shade. Due to how heavy the downpour was, he couldn't really tell who it was, but he took a guess and pulled out his phone. A few button presses later, the call connected, and he observed as the figure picked up the phone.

"_Yes, this is Dog_."

Natsuki chuckled at that - Miki and her amusing antics. "Hello Dog. This is Cat," he responded in kind. He couldn't keep his amusement out of his voice, and he was pretty sure the brunette picked up on it.

"_Natsuki-_san?" she queried, just to be sure. The blonde found himself laughing.

"No, this is Cat," he answered, and he was certain Miki grinned. "What're you doing away from the rest of the school convoy, Miki-_chan_?"

The younger teen had stared peering around curiously at his question. "Sensei _declared free exploration time, so I took them by their word_." Natsuki smiled at that.

"So it's just your luck it's raining?"

A sigh came through the receiver. "_Just my luck, indeed. I wanted to head back to the hotel, too..._" She was pouting. He could _hear_ it.

"Then isn't it just your luck I'm nearby with an umbrella, near the hotel Starish's putting up at?"

The figure shrouded by rain peered around once again, probably not realizing where she was. "_Well... luck?_" she offered, and Natsuki chuckled at her confused tone.

"Stay where you are, Miki-_chan_," he said as he adjusted his grip on the umbrella, "I'll come over and get you, and you can decide what to do _after_ we get you in a dry place."

Natsuki cut the call before the brunette could respond, and with his umbrella opened, made his way towards the younger. As he got closer, he got a clearer view of the brunette... and found himself fighting back a blush. The younger teen was wearing a skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh and had a rather body-fitting long-sleeved top on. Her socks stopped above her knee, and a pair of ankle-length boots joined the outfit. She had deemed it fit to not tie her hair, and her wrists sported accessories he vaguely remembered Aria wear during their summer holidays.

She was both beautiful _and_ cute.

Miki spotted him then and waved at him. "Natsuki-_san_~" she called, and he chuckled. Trust Miki to be able to recognize him when he had a hoodie and cap on (the fans in Osaka were rather insane). He stepped into the shade Miki found and held a hand out to her with a smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, and the brunette adjusted her sling bag before she took his hand. Feeling his stomach flutter, he pulled the younger closer to him in an attempt to shield her from the rain to the best of his ability as they made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

"Yui-Yui, are you with Tsukimiya-_sensei_?"

"_No, sorry. I'm stuck away from the group too. Are you okay?_"

Miki frowned, though the person she was calling couldn't see it. "I'm fine - Natsuki-_san_ found me just before heavy rain evolved into thunderstorm. What about you?"

It was true. The moment the duo of them stepped into the hotel lobby, the rain poured _harder_. It was as though the skies were waiting for them to find cover or something. They were still in the lobby as Miki made the phone call - well, Miki was. Natsuki-_san_ went to the hotel's convenience store to buy something.

"_I'm okay,_" Yuiren answered, "_I'm pretty sure I see Osaka Hilton_." What sort of eyesight did you have, Yui-Yui? "_I'm stuck in a park_."

Miki blinked. She sounded distressed. Was she okay? "Yui-Yui, are you sure you're okay?"

"_I'm fine,_" she said, "_but Kakashi-_iruka'_s all _wet_._"

The brunette tried to not laugh. "He's a dolphin, Yui-Yui. I'm sure he's happy."

"_No he not!_" the dark-haired teen declared, and Miki choked on her giggles. "_He's all wet and cold and I HEARD HIM SNEEZE!"_

"Okay, okay," Miki appeased, giggling. Natsuki-_san_ came walking back to her, package in hand, and the brunette gestured for him to speed up. He did, looking confused. "I'll send help, okay?"

There was some cute grumbling sounds from the normally quiet teen, but before she could hear Yuiren's response, the line broke. Miki stared at her phone for a moment before giggling.

"Natsuki-_san_, do me a favor and call Ittoki-_san_. Tell him Yui-Yui's cold and wet and miserable out in the rain, hiding in a park."

The blonde looked confused for a moment, but he grinned soon enough and whipped his phone out, and Miki called Tsukimiya-_sensei_ in the meantime, letting him know who she was with before the _sensei_ worried (he told her to stay with Natsuki-_san_ because it didn't look like the rain would let up anytime soon, and to not do anything he wouldn't do, which made Miki blush). Less than five minutes later, Ittoki-_san_ zoomed past them with a raincoat on and an umbrella. A few minutes later, Ichinose-_san_ followed at a more sedate pace, shaking his head at his group mate's antics.

"You're going with him, Tokiya?" Natsuki-_san_ asked. Ichinose-_san_ nodded.

"That idiot's going to get himself sick and lost, and I want to be the person who tells him 'I told you so'."

Miki laughed at the uncharacteristically childish response, and Natsuki-_san_ waved at him before they both went up to Natsuki-_san_'s room on the twentieth floor. They entered the room, and Miki laughed.

The blonde blinked at her. "Miki-_chan_?"

"No, sorry, I find it funny how this suite is a smaller version of the penthouse suite Aria was given," she told him, trying and failing to stop her giggles. Natsuki-_san_ rolled his eyes at her in amusement and pulled her into the room.

"Right, so... there're two bathrooms, though since it's a smaller version of a penthouse suite," he glanced over at her, and she giggled, "they are obviously smaller. Claim one as your own for the duration of your stay, Miki-_chan_, so you can dry your clothes to wear again tomorrow." The blonde hid his blush by turning away. "No wish to see your... you know what I mean."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at him as she pulled off her boots. "That's great and all, but I have no clothes to change into, Natsuki-_san_."

The blonde slapped his forehead, and Miki jumped. It was pretty loud, and it sounded painful. "I'll lend you my shirt," he said, and pulled out a dark yellow button-up, passing that and... whatever he bought to her. "Go on. Shoo. Into the shower with you."

Miki set her bag down and snapped a mock-salute. "Sir, yes, sir!"

And she ran into the furthest bathroom, giggling all the way. Once in, she took a look at what Natsuki-_san_ bought, and giggled. "Poor Natsuki-_san_," she commented, laughing.

* * *

Natsuki stepped into the bathroom himself after he heard the lock of the bathroom Miki claimed click. The girl was laughing - probably after seeing what he had bought for her, and he refused to blush. It wasn't like he was about to let her walk around without...

He caught sight of his face in the mirror and blanched. So he lost the battle. Damn it.

The blonde turned on the shower, letting the water run for a moment before he stripped his clothes and stepped in. The warm water was soothing compared to the autumn shower (more like thunderstorm), and he was desperately trying to not think of the brunette in the other bathroom.

His brain was obviously _not_ cooperating.

By the time he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in an old T-shirt and shorts, Miki was already out. His button-up shirt was entirely too big for the brunette's petite frame, and she had rolled up the sleeves so her hands were free. The younger was seated at the table, earphones on, iPod on the table and tapping her pencil against a... was that a manuscript book?

Yes. Yes it was, Natsuki realized. His green eyes barely read what she was writing before she noticed him and jumped, slamming her book shut, and the blonde held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I didn't see anything!" he declared as Miki pulled off her earphones. Her shoulder-length hair was still slightly damp, and she flicked a lock of hair away before she regarded him seriously.

"Are you sure you saw nothing?" she asked, and he nodded, wondering what it was that made her so protective. Miki sighed and smiled, looking apologetic.

"It's for the music festival," she supplied. "Insane man told me to not let anyone see it."

Ah. That explained it. Natsuki smiled at her understandingly and leaned over her to get the hotel phone, feeling rather amused at the sight of her blush. "With this rain, it's probably better to get room service," he told her, and Miki nodded, sliding off the chair to allow him better access to the phone.

Her iPod was still on, though, and Natsuki couldn't help but notice the title of the song that was playing. 'jester'? He pushed his curiosity away nonetheless, and ordered two sets of the same meal. The person who took his call promised the meal would be delivered in fifteen minutes, and the blonde thanked him cheerfully before he replaced the phone.

He dutifully reported the time it would take for their food to be delivered, and Miki nodded with a grin. As the brunette went back to sit on the chair, Natsuki couldn't help but notice her legs - _especially_ since his shirt barely touched her thigh, and he willed himself to look away, busying himself with a book instead.

'_No thinking about how sexy her legs are, Natsuki. Noooooope_.'

His attention returned to the brunette when she started humming a new, unfamiliar tune. "...the clown is drowning, now, so kiss him... even if it may be a lie... 'I love you'..."

Smiling in mild amusement, Natsuki figured that Miki didn't realize she was singing out loud. "I can hear you, you know," he said, and watched as the girl jumped again. She spouted some random gibberish in an extremely cute voice, and she was saved from his teasing when the doorbell rang, indicating room service.

"I'll get it, you continue whatever you're doing," the blonde said, and Miki nodded, her hair hiding her face from view. Natsuki took the trolley that held their meal from the attendant, assuring the flustered man that he could handle it, and that he would leave the trolley outside the room when he was done.

He wheeled the thing in as he closed the door, and the brunette perked up at the smell of food.

"Noms?" she asked, immediately giving Natsuki the image of a puppy wagging its tail, and he laughed, nodding.

"Noms," he agreed, and Miki shot up from the chair, cheering. Natsuki found himself smiling.

She really was cute.

* * *

Dinner was a rather quiet affair between the two of them, both content to savor the taste of Osaka-style cooking. When they finished, Natsuki-_san_ wheeled the thing out as Miki took a trip to the bathroom to brush her teeth using the hotel-provided toothbrush. Personally, Miki didn't _like_ using hotel stuff, but she didn't have a choice now, did she?

Her traitorous brain told her she could always use Natsuki-_san_'s, but she quickly shoved that thought away with a blush. No way. Nope. _Nooooope_. Never, brain, _never_!

She walked back out, and as she observed the reading blonde, she remembered she had something to give him. Her mad dash to her bag caught his attention, and upon grasping the thing she was looking for, grinned.

"Natsuki-_san_, catch!"

Miki watched with amusement as the blonde hurriedly placed his book down and barely catch the red _chibi_ octopus plush toy she had gotten for both him and her brother. "It's for you," she told the bewildered teen, and laughed when he went into his starry-eyed cuteness-induced high.

When he came down from it, Natsuki-_san_ smiled at her. "Thank you, Miki-_chan_," he said, his tone grateful. "I'll treasure it."

She grinned and skipped over to sit beside him on the couch, grabbing her iPod as she went. "You're welcome," she said. Before she sat, she grabbed a pillow and used it to cover her legs, feeling entirely too self-conscious. The bespectacled teen chuckled at her, and they sat in companionable silence.

And then, much to her surprise, Natsuki-_san_ removed his glasses.

* * *

After his encounter with Oikawa, Satsuki had done some thinking. Was the girl right in saying that she should reveal himself to Natsuki? Was it _worth_ it? He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that, when Natsuki found him (in a dream nonetheless), he didn't realize until his other had tapped his shoulder.

"Are you my other personality?" the gentle blonde asked, and Satsuki could do nothing else but nod. He smiled.

"After Miki-_chan_ mentioned you, I _had_ to find you," he continued, and Satsuki regarded his other silently. Natsuki laughed, a cheerful, happy sound. "You really _are_ different. What Syo-_chan_ said was true, then."

Satsuki startled at that. When had Natsuki talked to Kurusu about him? Why didn't he realize? Was he so deep in his own thoughts that he _forgot_ his own vow to protect him? Natsuki laid a placating hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said, still smiling. It had turned a little sad, though. "I wonder how I didn't realize your existence, though. There are a lot of unexplainable instances, now that I really think about it."

Natsuki turned to him and, unexpectedly, pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said, and Satsuki frowned against his other's shoulder. Why was he apologizing? "I'm sorry I didn't notice your pain."

...well that was not what he expected. "You shouldn't have to bear pain. Any kind of it at all," Satsuki said instead, and Natsuki laughed softly, pulling back.

"Then you shouldn't have to, either," the gentle one shot back with an easy grin. "What Miki-_chan_ said was right, you know. We were formerly 'one'."

Once again, Satsuki found himself startled. How did Natsuki manage to hear what Oikawa had told him? Similar green eyes looked into each other, and Natsuki smiled again.

"I like her, you know," he said, the abrupt change of topic confusing him momentarily. "Miki-_chan_'s different. I'm not sure _how_ different, but she is." Satsuki watched as a pure, genuine smile cross his other's face at the thought of the hyper brunette, and was just that bit surprised. "You should get to know her, too."

"And if I don't want to?" he had asked just for spite. Natsuki smirked at him, the expression making him look less innocent than he normally is.

"_I'll make you_."

'_So you did_,' Satsuki thought, feeling a little amused as Oikawa tilted her head and watched him put the glasses down. The brunette was as surprised as he was, he knew, but she easily took it in stride and smiled - smiled! - at him.

Satsuki found himself wondering if anything fazes the younger teen at all.

"How do you do, Satsuki-_san_?" she asked, turning off her iPod and setting it on the coffee table. "Done any thinking from when I last talked to you?"

He scoffed. "Too damned much," he answered, and she laughed. He frowned at her. It was _not_ funny.

"I'm sorry, but it's kinda funny," Oikawa said between giggles, and he glowered. It. Was. _Not_.

"Natsuki found me," he said instead, and Oikawa's giggles stopped. She looked at him, oddly contemplative, and simply smiled.

"What'd he say?"

His eyes narrowed at her, and she held her hands up in an 'I surrender' manner. "Just asking," she said, easily backing off. Satsuki couldn't help but notice that she backed off not out of fear, but out of _respect_. That was a rare occurrence whenever he was in the picture.

He found he quite liked it. That, and the rather comfortable silence the two sat in.

Oikawa's sudden scramble for her manuscript book made him raise an eyebrow, and the sounds of hasty scribbling filled the silence. "The hell are you doing?" Satsuki asked before he could stop himself, and Miki paused, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Promise you won't tell Natsuki-_san_?" she had asked cheekily, and Satsuki rolled his eyes before nodding. Her answering smile had set his heart racing for whatever reason, and before he could ponder on that, Oikawa had made it back to him with her manuscript book and iPod.

"Put it on," she told him, passing him a side of the earphone as she put one on herself. Bemused, Satsuki did as told, as Oikawa turned on the iPod and hit play before she set it beside her and opened her manuscript book.

As the piece played, the blonde found his eyebrow raising higher and higher. Oikawa had begun singing softly along to the lyrics she had written, and Satsuki found himself grudgingly _impressed_. The piece was _good_.

Somehow, without himself realizing it, he had pulled her closer to him, hand around her shoulder, and Oikawa either didn't realize or wasn't bothered by it. The four-minute piece ended faster than he expected, and the brunette tilted her head up to him inquiringly.

"What'd you think?"

It took Satsuki but a moment to realize that she had honestly wanted his opinion. He replayed the piece in his head and looked down at her with a smirk.

"Not bad."

She smiled back at him, looking genuinely happy. "Thank you," she said, and moved to place the book and device on the coffee table.

Satsuki didn't know what possessed him to do it, but one moment Oikawa was leaning forward, setting her stuff down, and the next he had her pinned under him on the couch. The brunette blinked, her blush and widening of her eyes the only indication she was surprised.

"Um... yes?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you scared of me, Oikawa?" he asked seriously, and she frowned.

"Why would I be?" she shot back. "Natsuki-_san_ and Satsuki-_san_ are one and the same. Natsuki-_san_ wouldn't hurt me, so I'm believing you won't, too."

The blatant trust and conviction in her sentence made him chuckle, and Oikawa blinked. "What?" she asked, pouting slightly. Quickly, before he could register the action himself, Satsuki had leaned down and kissed her, chuckling against her lips when she stiffened in surprise.

"I can see why Natsuki likes you so much now," he said to the girl doing an impressive impression of a tomato, standing and reaching for the glasses. "You're it, partner," he said to the air and slipped the glasses back on.

He would have fun watching Natsuki talk to Oikawa after this.

* * *

Natsuki still hadn't gotten down the art of observing Satsuki's actions through his own eyes, so he was extremely surprised and worried when he looked back and saw Miki sitting stiffly on the couch and blushing as bright as a tomato. He knelt before the younger, critically eyeing her to make sure she had no injuries - Syo-_chan_ had told him how violent Satsuki could be.

"Are you okay? What did Satsuki do to you? Did he hurt you?" he found himself questioning, and Miki stiffly shook her head, looking like she was trying to compose herself.

"I...I'm fine, Natsuki-_san_. I'm fine," she assured shakily at first, then more steadily. She took a breath. "I'm fine. I'm good. Your _tako_'s cute. Yes."

He blinked at her, and she smiled, the redness in her cheeks receding. "Seriously. I'm fine," she said, and Natsuki nodded, taking her word for it.

"If you say so," he allowed, and Miki beamed at him. He sat back on the couch, and the two started a conversation that jumped topics so quickly he was sure no one else could follow them. They only stopped when Miki tried - and failed - to hide a yawn.

"To bed with you," he ordered jokingly, and Miki snapped another mock-salute at him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" she echoed her words from earlier. She didn't move, though, so Natsuki dragged her over to the queen-sized bed and tucked her in.

"Where you sleeping?"

Natsuki chuckled. "The couch, Miki-_chan_," he said, and was surprised when the brunette shook her head.

"Is plenty of room here. Is frigging queen-sized bed. You not that big-sized, Nacchan."

Natsuki blinked at her. Did she just call him 'Nacchan'?

"_C'moooon_, Nacchan. Bed ain't gonna bite you. I don't bite. I think."

Yup, she did. Smiling in amusement at the sleepy teen, Natsuki climbed into the bed as well, and was surprised when Miki - rather instinctively - snuggled up to him.

"Miki-_chan_?"

Even breathing answered him, and Natsuki chuckled again. He tried to move away to sleep on the couch, but the brunette had a firm grip on his arm, and he couldn't move unless he wanted to wake the sleeping teen. Sighing, he settled down to rest, but not before he brushed his lips against hers.

"Good night, Miki-_chan_."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay Miki-Natsuki relationship development! Hehehe, isn't it so cute?**

**Please R&R if you like and do stay tuned!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 51 (Yuiren)**

The main thing that Yuiren remembered about the third day was: dolphins. For as long as she could remember, she had loved the friendly, adorable mammals and admired their playful, loyal nature. Flipper had been one of her favorite movies as a child. It had been her twin who had given her the much-cherished twin dolphin pendant that she always wore around her neck, and she treasured it so much more now that Yasuo was gone.

But yes - dolphins. Oh, she'd loved the other places they'd visited but the ones that captured and held her attention was most certainly the places with the dolphins.

When they'd announced an opportunity to interact with the amazing creatures, Yuiren had leapt at the chance. Somehow the trainer had seen her frantically waving hand and called her forward, and that had been one of the best experiences of her life.

Then the rest of the day had been declared free, and instead of doing the smart thing upon seeing the approaching rain clouds, Yuiren had wandered off on her own to the park, and gotten caught in the rain. She'd ducked under the nearest shelter - a shaded place with a picnic table beneath it - but it was too late, she was wet... and so were most of her things. Her bag was completely drenched in the sudden cloudburst, and she barely managed to rescue her phone and make-up accessories. Poor Kakashi-iruka. She'd brought him along for luck, and he was all wet and sneezing. Poor baby. Yuiren tucked him into her bag, unable to do anything about it for now.

Miki's call had broken off, probably due to the storm. Yuiren was surprised the call had lasted as long as it had. The rain had gotten much heavier now, and her skin was covered in goosebumps. It was cold - autumn was not a good time to be wet and outside. But there was nothing she could do about it. She'd forgotten to bring her little umbrella... but the little umbrella probably wouldn't hold up against this heavy rain, anyway. She was effectively stuck until the downpour either got lighter, or stopped.

Leaving her phone on the dry table, away from the pelting raindrops that were attacking from the sides of the shelter, Yuiren rested her arms on the table and sighed. She was getting bored already. With nothing better to do, she brought out her iPod, checked it for damage, and was relieved that she could turn on the music player, though she needed earphones to hear anything with the rain this heavy. Scrolling through her playlists, she selected the one with all her K-pop songs.

Yuiren wasn't sure why she was into K-pop. Yasuo had never been interested, only in one or two songs. She had the patience to take the time to learn the lyrics to songs she liked, and what the lyrics meant. Not every Japanese person liked K-pop, but there was no denying that K-pop had become popular in their country, the way J-pop had in other places throughout the world. She wondered what it must be like, to not understand Japanese and yet enjoy a Japanese song. Probably what it was like for her to enjoy K-pop.

_"It must've been a long time. Long enough for these words to become colorless. _  
_Even if I just see your eyes, I know everything, _  
_Like your friend, like your shadow."_

She began to sing along. This was one of her favorite songs, though it was a bit melancholy for even her tastes.

_"We must've been together always. When you're having hard time and you are sad, _  
_even when you're lonely. Holding onto separation a bit longer, _  
_Even when I'm hurting to wipe away your tears.. _

_There's a man. Who loves you so much. _  
_There's a man. Who can't even say I love you. _  
_By your side I put my hand out and _  
_at a path where you can always reach me _  
_I, who cherishes you more than myself, am with you. _

_To make you laugh, I think of only that and _  
_When and where ever you are I'm watching you and missing you. _  
_And who worries of only you, _

_There's a man. Who loves you so much. _  
_There's a man. Who can't even say I love you. _  
_By your side I put my hand out and _  
_at a path where you can always reach me _  
_I, who cherishes you more than myself, am with you. _

_For the thousandth time I swallow and again for ten thousandth time I try to set everything straight. I want to tell you. I think I'm going to go insane but. _  
_I want to embrace you all at once but -"_

"YUI-CHAN!"

Yuiren quickly killed the music - the song was ending anyway, which might explain why she hadn't heard anyone calling her until just now - and looked around, startled.

"YUI-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

She made out a familiar figure, looking around in the rain, standing underneath a huge hotel umbrella. She thought she recognized that hair.

But anyway, there was only one person who would call her 'Yui-chan' in a situation like this one.

Standing up, she waved energetically and called out: "ITTOKI-SENPAI, I'M OVER HERE!"

Barely a second later, the figure had barreled over in her direction and was bringing mud and water into her previously mostly-dry shelter, followed closely by a dripping Ichinose Tokiya. Both boys settled their umbrellas in a corner and ran over to her, only to stop as they actually spotted her. Yuiren glanced down at herself, confused as to why both of them blushed and averted their gazes - and Ittoki looked like he was about to have a nosebleed.

Oh. She was wet, and she'd chosen a light yellow blouse top today that turned out to be nearly transparent when wet - though it hadn't been that way when it was dry. She blushed as well, realizing that her bra was visible through the fabric, and hoping the boys hadn't gotten more than a second's glance at it. Her hands shot up in an attempt to cross them over her chest and cover herself, but then a dry shirt was held up in front of her face.

"Use this," Ittoki said. He had another T-shirt on underneath, he was passing her the over-shirt he'd been wearing, having taken off his raincoat and draped it nearby. Gratefully, Yuiren took it and slipped it on, buttoning it over herself. It served the dual purpose of covering her and warming her up a little - she was less cold now with something dry, though it would likely soon be wet as well. Breathing in the scent of rain and Ittoki, she blushed again and looked up to find the boys were still politely averting their gazes.

"Ano, you can turn now," she said, shyly.

They did, but when Tokiya saw her shivering, he frowned and noted, "You still cold?"

"Can't help it," she shrugged back. "I got wet."

Tokiya nodded thoughtfully, and slowly shrugged his raincoat off, then removed his jacket from inside and held it out to her. She started to protest, but he firmly moved to slide it on for her, helping her wear it. Yuiren felt over-draped, but it was certainly warmer now.

"Arigatou, senpai," she said, nodding to both of them with a smile. "Ano... why did both of you come find me?"

Tokiya slanted a look at Ittoki, who grinned sheepishly. "You told Miki-chan you were stuck, and she told Natsuki to call me, so I er... well... I had an umbrella. She said you were cold and wet and miserable."

Yuiren wasn't sure whether she was going to thank Miki, or kill the other girl. There were only a few possible reasons she would have sent Ittoki, out of all the people she could have called, into the storm to fetch her, and Yuiren had a sneaking suspicion that it was because somebody was meddling.

"I'm just here because I knew he would have gotten lost and sick," Tokiya said dryly, to which Ittoki whined,

"I only lost my bearings for a few minutes, Tokiya! I'd have found her! I heard her singing, didn't I?"

That caused Tokiya to roll his eyes and Yuiren to blush again, embarrassed.

"I was bored," she muttered, and Tokiya chuckled.

"You don't usually get bored easily," he said, smiling an unexpectedly gentle smile at her. "And I heard K-pop."

Ittoki scratched at his head. "Oh. That was what it was? Yui-chan really likes K-pop."

Yuiren nodded shyly. Tokiya reached for her iPod, put one of the earphones in his ear and pressed 'Play'. A minute later, he sang:

_"There's a girl, who doesn't know I'm like this. _  
_Who receives love but doesn't even know that it is love. _  
_Leaving you, who is as foolish as I and sad, _  
_At this moment tears come but I'm happy. _  
_It's because you're by my side."_

Both Yuiren and Ittoki were startled. Tokiya glanced at them both and smiled. "Han Namja, or 'One Man', by Kim Jong Kook." He removed the earphone and passed the device back to Yuiren, who beamed.

"You know the song?"

"I know a few Korean songs," he admitted.

"Ne, Toki, your Korean sounds almost flawless. As expected, it's you. How'd you two learn Korean anyway?"

Yuiren laughed, and showed him her iPod screen. The romanized lyrics were written there. Ittoki's eyes widened and he scrolled to the next song, attempting to read.

"Ta-n-gu-shi-nu-n pa-bo-ne-yo cho-n-gu-ma-ru ko-ma-pu-se-un-n-i-da?"

Yuiren's eyes lit up, and she giggled lightly, before starting to sing, handing the earphones to Ittoki because this song, she knew by heart.

_"You're a fool _  
_I truly thank you _  
_You're true to me and _  
_Gave me everything _  
_You're an angel _  
_You must be tired and find it hard _  
_To everlastingly believe in someone _  
_Who is a nobody..."_

To her surprise, Tokiya took up the song as she started to trail off. Ittoki had removed one earphone to hear them sing as well, looking awed.

_"Strange, it's like you're devoid of tears _  
_You smile for me in illness _  
_When I'm next to you _

_I cry tears of happiness _  
_Words are stuck in my throat _  
_I truly love you _  
_My love for you, which I cannot express _  
_I can finally tell you _  
_I go on because of you."_

This time, Yuiren took up the chorus, meeting Tokiya's eyes and smiling, daring to remember the time she had sung this song with her brother a few years ago. Tears entered her eyes... because now, it was like she was singing it with Tokiya to her brother.

_"Strange, it's like you're devoid of tears _  
_You smile for me in illness _  
_When I'm next to you _

_I'm feeling very happy _  
_Your smile _  
_Shines on me _  
_A long time from now, when the world ends _  
_Remember, do not forget _  
_I'm always with you..."_

And then Tokiya's voice was there, strengthening hers just as her voice cracked, and the tears began to fall. Together, they sang the final verse in perfect harmony, perfectly synced, and Yuiren had a feeling he knew that she was thinking of Yasuo... and was possibly remembering him, too.

_"I cry tears of happiness _  
_Words are stuck in my throat _  
_I truly love you _  
_My love for you, which I cannot express _  
_I can finally tell you _  
_I go on because of you..."_

"Aw, Yui-chan. That was beautiful, don't cry." Ittoki had dropped the iPod and everything on the table and moved to hug her. "You and Tokiya sound awesome together."

She sniffled. For the first time, she felt free enough to admit, in a near-whisper that was almost drowned out by the rain: "I... used to sing this with my brother, before he died. With Yasuo."

Tokiya moved as well, placing a hand on her shoulder, offering silent support. Yuiren sniffled, and clung to Ittoki, accepting his comfort and warmth, not wanting to think about the appropriateness or inappropriateness of this situation. All she knew was he was warm and solid and alive, and the chill of her grief was being tempered by his warm presence here. He gave her strength. Wiping ineffectually at her eyes, she looked up at Ittoki and ventured a shy smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, both the song's title as well as an expression of gratitude. Ittoki's eyes were warm and empathetic, not sympathetic, and that was what made all the difference for her. Looking up into his concerned red gaze, she felt her cheeks darken with a blush, noticing how very close they were right now... She could feel his breath, warm on her face, see his lips... all he had to do was lean forward and -

Tokiya gently cleared his throat, and reluctantly, they both pulled apart, Yuiren still blushing deeply, Ittoki a little flustered.

"The rain's stopped," their unexpected chaperone pointed out, looking slightly awkward, but he was smiling one of those rare smiles of his. "We should head back to the hotel and get Yuiren some dry clothes."

Seeing the sense in that, they nodded, and together they gathered their things and the umbrellas. As they walked back, Tokiya surprised Yuiren, gently touching her shoulder again.

"You know... We should perform together, too. That song. At the International Music Festival. We'll do it for your brother, what do you say?"

Yuiren stared at him, her mouth dropping open slightly. Perform that, for Yasuo? "Tokiya-senpai... I..."

Was she ready? What if she started crying, or freaked out on stage? What if she wasn't ready? She didn't want to embarrass Tokiya.

He seemed to understand. "I think you can do it. Ittoki thinks so, too."

"Yeah, you should. It's a beautiful song, Yui-chan, and you both sing it so well together." He grinned. "I'd do it with ya, but you heard how awful my Korean was."

Unable to help herself, Yuiren laughed. She bit her lip, thinking it over. Then, with all the courage she had left, she nodded, and Tokiya had his answer. In return, he simply smiled, and together the three of them continued walking back to the Hilton.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Yuiren-Tokiya duet! Songs featured are 'Han Namja (One Man)' by Kim Kong Kook and 'Gomapseumnida (Thank You)' by Hun from the Thank You OST. Credits for lyrical translation of both songs go to kreah from the Kreah Craze: Korean Lyrics Database website. Author Yuiren also deeply apologizes for mangling the Korean pronunciation, it was done to show how Ittoki pronounced the unfamiliar (to him) language, lol!**

**As a side note, thought I'd encourage those of you reading to actually try looking up some of the songs we've incorporated into this fanfic if you've got the time to do so, pretty much because there have been some awesome songs in here so far, at least in our opinion. It might also give everyone further insight regarding each of our lead characters' singing styles or vocal expressions. Just a thought I figured I'd put out there. **

**Finally, a huge thanks to those of you who took the time to wish Author Yuiren 'Happy Birthday' today, she is immensely grateful. Thanks also to Hikiri for her sweet reviews on the most recent chapters. We love you guys! Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	54. Chapter 53

**Three (3) days left of Author Yuiren's Birthday Chapter-Upload Special!**

* * *

**Chapter 53 (Aria)**

Masato made it down to the lobby with fifteen minutes to spare before the time of their meeting. And so, it surprised him a great deal to see she was already there, seated princess-like near the hotel reception where guests were either checking in or out as he stepped out of the lift's interior in his tailored coat-jacket and dark, slim-fit jeans. Aria didn't seem to notice his arrival though, a faraway look on her pretty features. He had to wonder how long she had waited for him in that spot as he approached, appraising her attire from head to toe. The heiress was decked in a fashionable knit sweater with a coffee colored hoodie and dress shorts today, warding the cold from her legs with long woolen socks and a pair of suede, ankle boots.

Masato took in the vision of her as a whole. He'd grown used to her style over the past couple of months and had observed how the girl made use of simple clothing in spite of the abundance of wealth tumbling out of her pockets. It occurred to him then that it wasn't what she wore that gave her that regal air of elegance and desirability so often present about her manner but simply the way in which she carried herself. Indeed, Aria's beauty wasn't just in her looks but in the way she walked, talked, laughed, and everything else in between. The appeal was an inborn trait that oozed naturally from her being and it called on the attention of others.

His fiancée finally looked his way as he neared her seat and the blue-hair had to puff in contentment as he witnessed her features transition to delight at his arrival. Seriously, when was the last time _anyone_ had looked so pleased to see him?

The girl waltzed up to him with a tender smile on her face and moved in request of a hug. He granted it to her, letting her willowy frame press up against him and linked his arms at the back of her waist. Masato relished the feel of her in his arms—this was familiar for them now and his body knew exactly how to align itself against hers whenever they embraced. He liked it, the way he had someone to hold and hold him in return. She was his support and he treasured her deeply for it.

Aria breathed a shaky exhale against his chest and Masato pulled back a touch, gazing into anxious scarlet eyes. Whatever it was weighing on her mind, the girl was clearly afraid to tell him. Hoping to ease her tension, the blue-hair shifted his hands to massage soothing circles against the sides of her arms.

"Take your time," he urged. "We have all day."

His fiancée nodded mutely in return and he offered her his hand after slipping on a beret and a pair of Burberry sunnies. Masato prayed his fame wouldn't be a bother to them today as he lead her past the concierge who waved them on their way and out onto the streets.

* * *

Not having planned anything ahead of time, the Hijirikawa scion had asked his fiancée if she wanted to do anything in particular while they were out, seeing as they were technically tourists in the area. To his surprise, the celeste-hair mentioned never being to a theme park in passing and he'd immediately offered to take her to the Universal Studios branched in Osaka, noting how she brightened fanatically at the prospect. It was minutes later that the duo caught a cab to their unplanned destination.

Watching Aria's exuberant reception of the park proved to be highly fascinating. The heiress bounded all over the place in Oikawa fashion, growing evermore excited whenever she spied an interesting ride or attraction. Even the restaurants and multitude of snack joints scattered about the paths brought joy to her eyes and Masato couldn't help but smile at how she beamed up at him in childlike animation each time, just to announce her intrigue at something new.

Without a camera—the trip being last minute and all—Masato decidedly improvised with his cell phone and his fiancée was only too happy to pose for him across the many prominent sites, the huge Universal Globe and the park's grand entrance gate being amongst the first. To his amusement, Aria enlisted the aid of a German couple to snap a two-shot of them in front of the infamous globe, offering to take one of the couple in return. She spoke fluently in the—as far as he was concerned—foreign tongue and the event got him thinking as he watched his fiancée thank the tourist couple, for Masato realized how little he actually knew about Ichijo Aria.

"You know German," he'd stated questioningly some time later as they were queuing for the Jurassic Park boat ride.

"I've lived in Vienna for nearly ten years, Masato." Gosh he felt like slapping himself for that momentary bout of stupidity and it must have showed because she giggled up at him and asked: "Any more silly curios of yours I need to satisfy?"

So he had taken her up on her volunteering information and after the ride they'd found themselves playing ten-questions.

"Favorite quote?"

She grinned. "We all blind! But I un-blinded myself!"_ 'Who on earth said that?'_

"My turn," his fiancée chirped, pausing to take a sip of her Snoopy's Studios cup of coke. "Favorite body part?"

Masato blushed just thinking about that. "L-Legs..." he stammered, mortified beyond belief and Aria burst out in gleeful hysterics. Oh the sly fox, he figured he'd get her back.

"What did you do growing up that got you into a ton of trouble?"

The heiress looked thoughtful for a moment. "Definitely...performing underage at a cabaret joint," she voiced at last and he markedly set their childish game on pause to flush the full story from her.

Aria was a trained lyrical dancer, that much he knew from his time watching the expressive, fluid way she moved across the studio floor back at school every now and again. And so, it boggled him immensely when she disclosed that she had once been scouted to join a burlesque troupe when she was only fifteen. The heiress declared that she had given the gig a go, as curious and feeling the heavy constraint of her mother's imposing nature as she had been at the specific age though it hadn't lasted long, so she'd said. Apparently her mother found her out one way or another and stamped the big red 'X' on that experimental career before it so much as began.

Masato couldn't hide his amusement at the tale once she finished reciting it. He deemed it explained a lot about the girl before him and the strangling control her mother imposed on her as she grew. Clearly his fiancée hadn't lied about never stepping foot in a theme park beforehand. He'd seen the evidence in the way she reacted upon entering the premise, and heck she didn't own a cell phone either, because what use would one be under her parent's insufferable restraint?

Suddenly the blue-hair wasn't so sure what to make of the life he guessed Ichijo Aria must have put up with over the years. He'd had no inkling of it when they'd first met as children that fine, spring evening under the blooming Sakura trees and its many falling petals. They'd been so young then, she barely seven, innocent and oblivious to the harsh reality she surely faced sooner or later. Their lives ran at a parallel, it made sense how she could be so understanding of him, how she could continue to forgive him for his brutal mistreatment, and in an instant it hit him why his words had hurt her so that afternoon before the fireworks—Aria's_ entire_ life had been her cage. She had freed herself of her mother's smothering demands only to land in his confining palms. Oh he'd been so_ incredibly_ stupid.

"If you were to be reincarnated as either an animal, drink, or ice cream flavor, what would it be?" Aria asked impishly as they sat on a bench facing the main road later that night to await the Magical Starlight Parade. So it would appear she hadn't picked up on his introspective thoughts.

It took the scion's brain all but three seconds to process the odd question, chuckling and flashing her an incredulous expression. "What kind of question is that?" He quizzed back shrewdly, and to his genuine amusement the heiress dolled a cheeky shrug before changing her mind.

"Masato, how would you like to die?"

"Aria!"

The dazzling night parade was a spectacle of multicolored lights and storybook fantasy characters coming to life, creating a whole new world of make-believe and endless dreams. Masato watched as intricate floats drifted down the street accompanied by thematic music, each one surrounded by a group of costumed dancers and the audience came alive with cheers and applause for the merry event, his fiancée included.

Masato took a moment to look at her,_ really_ look at her—the joy alighting her features, porcelain skin sparkling under the illuminant radiance of the parade lights—and realized then that he had never seen her so happy and excited since as far back as he could remember. She was a beautiful sight to behold. If it hadn't been glaringly obvious in the past it sure was now, for Aria loved music, she loved to perform, to sing and to dance and be a part of that world of dreams. It was her calling.

"What's Vienna like?" He'd asked later when they were back in the city, walking hand-in-hand along the Yodo River.

"The 'City of Music'? Well..." the girl paused, and Masato could tell by the wistfulness in her tone that she was fond of her second home.

"It's beautiful," she answered at length. "Not that Japan's cities aren't beautiful in their own right but there's just something...timeless about Vienna's beauty."

_'Timeless...'_ "Like you?" That response earned him a roll of the eyes.

"Very funny, Masa."

"I'm not laughing, Aria," he teased, and this time she arched her brow at him before relenting playfully.

"Fine, as timelessly-beautiful as I am," the celeste-hair intoned. "Happy?"

Masato nudged her in jest and she instantly made to return the mischievous favor only to miss when he dodged a step backwards. Aria shoved him hard for that.

"Today's been fun," she mused once they stopped with the juvenile acts and the Hijirikawa scion judged by the sober alteration in her gait that she was ready to share. He pulled her mannerly into a seat by the riverside, giving the girl her freedom to open up to him.

"It's...about Ren," the heiress divulged cautiously, as if anticipating his anger but Masato was determined to succeed in his vow. He nodded for her to continue, ensuring he was all ears. Well now he knew, this was about Jinguji. It accounted for her hesitance alright, seeing as it was public knowledge that he and the orange-hair tended to butt heads more often than necessary. He noticed Aria's perplexed bearing at his calm in spite of her chosen topic and sought to give her his word.

"I'm not going to get mad at you, Aria. You can tell me," he urged, watching the girl gulp a massive helping of oxygen before she let the pivotal set of words tumble out past her lips with the velocity of a gushing waterfall.

"Ren kissed me," the celeste-hair conceded, hanging her head in guilty misery. "On the lips, right after he confessed."

Masato could feel his eyes widen in shock at her admission. Was that what happened between the two the night of the Fireworks Festival, when he'd lost sight of them in the chaos? Jinguji Ren had...made a move on_ his_ fiancée. The Hijirikawa scion didn't know what to think of it, what to feel. But then he recalled the scene from that stupid game the day after, the sight of Aria in the arms of his rival as the orange-hair forced her to look up at him...

_"I can let you go, sweetheart. For a price..."_

...and Masato remembered fuming rage, having knocked the older male to the floor and away from the girl with such force his knuckles had throbbed before he'd given the hostile action any forethought. The blue-hair fisted his hands in his lap now, an attempt to contain his swelling hatred for his Casanova of a roommate.

"Ren's a player, Aria," he voiced bitterly, evidently peeved though not at the girl by his side. "He's kissed other girls before, practically confessed to them with that ridiculous flair of his—"

"I know that's what he's like! But then he started talking about how he's been in love with me since we were children, before I moved away, that he started...flirting around because I left, and that kiss...I could feel-I think he's telling the truth."

Masato didn't know what to say to all this. Aria was his roommate's first love? The orange-hair had loved her since they were kids? Became a freaking womanizer because she'd disappeared from their world? And to think, Jinguji Ren was _actually_ serious about a girl other than Nanami Haruka now? It all seemed so out-of-this-world, so unbelievably crazy!

"You're angry," she remarked.

"Not at you," he assured, rising to his feet and paced several steps down the grassy slope in contemplation, only minutely noting she had followed after him. What was he going to do about this?

"At Ren?" Oh yes, he was furious at 'Ren'.

"You're _my_ fiancée—Jinguji had_ no_ right to touch you like that!"

"I'm so sorry," Aria voiced, regret layering every last inch of her words as she made to hug him from behind, anchoring trembling hands around his torso, digits clinging desolately at the material of his coat-jacket. Masato allowed it of her, sensing her distress. He breathed deep.

"You have nothing to apologize for," the blue-hair informed, resting kind hands atop hers still tensed against his front.

"B-But I kissed back, I—"

"It's alright, Aria. You did nothing wrong," Masato spoke the words in a sincere effort to comfort the distraught girl, whirling around to hold her close. He didn't know how long they'd stayed like that, but what he did know was that he couldn't bear her feeling guilty about this when he was fully aware that it was his own fault for hurting her so bad that day. Realization dawned then—he had almost let her slip through his fingers and his roommate had made an opportunity of it...

_'No more'._

"It feels good in your arms," his fiancée sighed, the velvety whisper of her voice clueing him in to her progressive calm and relief. Masato decided.

"Then I won't let you go."_ 'Ever—no matter the price!'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, Aria and Masato have some relationship development too! And whoots Universal Studios Osaka, Japan!**

**On a side note, I'm starting to think a number of you guys out there are bound to hate Aria come some of her later chapters based on the stuff she does in them concerning our resident stiff-head and manwhore. As anyone can tell by this point, she's the ONLY one among our leads sandwiched in-between guys at the moment which surely means drama ahead, lol! I could be wrong, you guys might end up liking it, but I figured I'd warn you guys into preparation anyway, because Aria's storyline is one heck of a rollercoaster.**

**Finally, thanks to Hikiri again for her most recent review, Yuiren and Tokiya got to sing in the rain together, heh!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Two (2) days left of Author Yuiren's birthday week special chapter uploads, woo!**

* * *

**Chapter 54 (Miki)**

Miki woke up on the fourth day of the trip to quiet chuckles. She paid them no heed in the beginning because that hand playing with her hair was oddly relaxing, and then that hand disappeared and shook her shoulder gently.

"Miki-_chan_, if you don't wake up, my arm will have to be amputated."

Oh. _Now_ her brain chose to remember what she had done the night before, and she shot up into a sitting position. Natsuki-_san_'s amused green eyes seemed to laugh at her, and the blonde himself smiled at her, sitting up and massaging his arm that became her pillow throughout the night.

"I...Sorry, Natsuki-_san_."

An amused smile answered her. "Well, good morning to you too."

The brunette felt her cheeks heat up, and Natsuki-_san_ chuckled, reaching over and ruffling her already messy hair. "Today's a free day for you, right? Masa mentioned meeting Aria today."

Miki nodded, wondering where this was going. The blonde smiled, and Miki found herself wondering if Natsuki-_san_ slept with his glasses on. Was it comfortable, sleeping with glasses?

The bespectacled teen scratched the back of his head, his expression twisting as though trying to smother a yawn, and Miki giggled. The elder teen smiled at her a little sheepishly before speaking again. "Shall we go out?"

The brunette tilted her head. "...like on a date?"

Natsuki-_san_ looked like he never expected that question coming, but smiled at her nonetheless. "If you want to see it that way, then by all means."

Miki nodded sagely. "Date it is, then." The elder's amused laughter followed her as she slid out of bed and walked into her claimed bathroom. Once behind locked doors, she leaned against the polished, wooden slab and felt her face heat up once again.

* * *

When Natsuki woke, at least a good half hour before Miki, the first thing he registered was there was something warm latched onto his arm, and that 'something warm' was likely to be the thing cutting off his blood circulation. He shifted slightly in hopes of waking the younger, but stopped at the entirely too peaceful expression on the brunette's face.

At the risk of sounding cliched, she looked like an angel.

'_A very hyper angel_,' his brain provided, and he chuckled softly. He reached over and pushed brown locks away from Miki's face, and the sleeping thing shifted away...only to snuggle back into his arm less than a second later. Despite the fact that his arm was dead, Natsuki was immensely amused, and he found he liked the texture of the brunette's hair, twirling brown locks between his fingers lazily.

Quickly, his mind went through the group's schedule. He didn't think there was anything going on - Masato agreed to meet up with his fiancee, everyone else were going to laze around, and he originally didn't _have_ any plans...

Looking over at the brunette cling onto him like a koala ('_A Miki-koala_,' he thought, and the mental image of Miki in a koala suit made him nearly burst out laughing), Natsuki figured that no one in Starish would mind if he went out with her.

Syo, he figured, would be especially pleased. The fedora-wearing teen had noticed his affections for her long before he realized it himself, after all.

Natsuki smiled when the sleeping teen showed signs of awareness. When she looked like she didn't want to move, he stopped playing with her hair and went for her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Miki-_chan,_ if you don't wake up, my arm will have to be amputated."

The brunette looked confused for a split second before she shot up, sitting near stiffly on the bed. He smiled at her, trying vainly to contain his amusement, and sat up as well, massaging his arm to get some feeling back into it.

"I...Sorry, Natsuki-_san_."

"Well, good morning to you too," he said in response, and laughed when the younger teen's face flushed. He reached over and ruffled her hair - as though it wasn't messy enough already. "Today's a free day for you, right?" he asked. "Masa mentioned meeting Aria today."

Miki nodded in response, her blush dying down. He mentally decided that he would try to make her blush more - she looked absolutely adorable with that red tinge on her cheeks. And then a yawn attacked, and the younger giggled at his expression when he tried to stop it and failed.

Natsuki smiled at her sheepishly. "Shall we go out?"

"...like on a date?" the brunette asked, tilting her head. Natsuki resisted the urge to grab his phone and snap a picture at the cuteness that was Miki. He stopped when his mind caught her question. Was it going to be a 'date'? Hell if he knew (that was completely Satsuki. Natsuki swore it), but he smiled at the brunette.

"If you want to see it that way, then by all means."

The younger nodded. "Date it is, then."

Natsuki couldn't help it. His pent-up amusement came out full force, and the petite brunette near-fled into the bathroom she used yesterday. His laughter died into chuckles, and Natsuki moved into the bathroom after he pulled out his own set of clothes for the day.

No matter as a date or just an outing between friends, he was going to have fun today.

* * *

The duo of them left the hotel - Natsuki-_san_ in a vest-hoodie-thing and a baseball cap to hide from the apparently-insane Osakan fans, and went for breakfast at the same cafe Miki had sat in the day previous. They had a simple breakfast of eggs and bread, and the blonde promptly dragged her to a mall.

"Is there anything you want to do at the mall?" Miki had asked, and Natsuki-_san_ smiled at her.

"You'll see," he said instead, and the brunette blinked. She wasn't sure if she liked that secretive thing he had going on, but...

...what're they doing in front of a clothing store?

"...Natsuki-_san_...?"

The bespectacled teen did an epic imitation of Hatake Kakashi's eye-smile despite the fact that he had no mask. "I don't think wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday is very comfortable-" no, actually, it is - it's not like she would sweat in autumn "-so I'm getting you new clothes!"

Miki felt her brain processes skid to a halt. She wasn't sure she comprehend. "Um...?" she uttered intelligently, and the elder teen laughed.

"Come on, come on~" he sang, "the clothes won't bite. I think."

Miki would be frank - at the end of Natsuki-_san_'s impromptu fashion show with her as the model, she was ready to throw in the towel and run back to the hotel and hide behind Tsukimiya-_sensei_. The blonde had a much better fashion sense than she had, and kept sending her into the changing room with different styles and outfits.

The promoters encouraging him weren't helping, either.

When he was done, Miki had gotten a new pair of shorts, off-shoulder long sleeved top, and a new shawl. She had never felt so tired in her entire life. How long had they been in there, anyway?

"Oh, just three hours," Natsuki-_san_ answered as she shoved the bag containing the clothes she wore the day previous into her bag, beside the plush toy she bought for her brother. She blinked.

"...three hours?"

"Yup."

"Natsuki-_san_?"

"Yes?"

"I'm _never_ letting you drag me into a mall ever again."

The blonde pouted. Miki ignored his pout and skipped over to a different store - one selling handphone accessories. She had long wanted something dangling off her phone, but had yet to find one she really liked.

Was it so much of a surprise that she _finally_ saw one she loved, but for it to be a matching set? It looked like a 'couple' one, too...

"See something you like?"

Miki jumped, having not anticipate him sneaking up on her, and he chuckled. The brunette pouted at him, but decided to answer his question nonetheless.

"That one," she told him, pointing out a pair of black and white phone straps. The straps had words etched on them in English, and had an extra 'dangly thing' (as she called it) made up of a mini fluff ball and what-looked-like a feather. She liked feathers.

"Hmmm..." the taller teen hummed. "Okay. I understand."

...huh? He understood? Understood _what_?

Her unasked question was soon answered when the bespectacled teen reached out and took the exact thing she wanted before he straightened out and went to the cashier with a cheery "How much is this?". Miki blinked at the proceedings blankly before her face started to heat up, but her mind was unable to compute anything.

Natsuki-_san_ returned to her soon enough, holding up one half of the pair to her. "There you go," he said with a gentle smile. She took it, still staring blankly, and he chuckled. "The other half is going on my phone, if you don't mind."

Miki felt her face go even redder, and he laughed.

The rest of the day was a blur to her - she barely remembered them going for lunch and walking around a little more before he walked her back to the hotel the school convoy was at. Tsukimiya-_sensei_ smiled at them rather knowingly, and Natsuki-_san_ smiled right back.

"Dating is forbidden, you know," the crossdressing idol had whispered to the blonde, who chuckled.

"If it's a secret, what does it matter?" Natsuki-_san_ shot right back. Then, in a bold movement before the teacher that made Miki certain it was Satsuki-_san_ and not Natsuki-_san_, kissed her yet again before he left.

'_I... I don't even _knooooooow,' went Miki's poor brain. The crossdressing idol, though shocked at what just occurred, took a look at her face and _laughed_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Miki gets dragged on a shopping date by Natsuki! And whee kissykissy!**

**Haha, real-life Author Miki strangely hates shopping for clothes and is occasionally dragged to do so by myself (Author Aria, lol), unless of course the outing involves boots, in which case Author Miki reacts favorably to shopping for once.**

**Thanks to Hikiri on her most recent review again, it's really nice how you've been reviewing each chapter so far of this week's birthday special chapter upoads.**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	56. Chapter 55

**One more day (tomorrow) of Author Yuiren's Birthday Special daily chapter uploads! It's kind of sad but I hope everyone's enjoyed the treat.**

* * *

**Chapter 55 (Yuiren)**

Yuiren awoke to the sensation of something wet and cooling being placed on her head. Opening her eyes, she started to protest. Her throat felt slightly scratchy, and her nose itched, causing her to sit up and let out one of her usual explosive sneezes.

"Bless you," said a familiar voice, and she moved aside the wet compress that had slid down to cover her eyes, spotting her senpai's concerned face hovering nearby.

Startled by the very male presence so close to her immediately upon waking up - and one that wasn't one of her brothers - the dark-haired girl flailed and almost fell out of the bed. Ittoki's quick reflexes had him reaching out to catch her quickly, and she blushed as she remembered that she was only dressed in one of Ittoki's T-shirts which he'd lent her last night.

Oh yeah. It was coming back to her now, slowly but surely.

They'd returned to the Hilton, and she'd called Tsukimiya-sensei to say that she was fine, but would be staying with Starish for the night since the rain had picked up again just as they'd reached the hotel. Her sensei had been worried, but Ittoki had assured him that nothing inappropriate would happen. Anyway, Yuiren was starting to catch a chill from being out in the rain, so they'd ended the call and rushed her up to Ittoki's room.

Since she didn't have any spare clothes, she'd rinsed her clothes and hung them to dry beneath the air-conditioning unit, and Ittoki had dug up an extra T-shirt for her while she took a quick, warm shower. The T-shirt was large, even for him, and hung down to her mid-thigh. Ittoki had quickly bundled her into bed, averting his eyes genteely, and according to the dark circles under his eyes, it seemed he'd extended his concern into caring for her while she'd been asleep.

"Were you up all night, senpai?" Yuiren asked, concerned, as she picked herself up and slid back under the covers with Ittoki's help.

"Nah," he waved that off. "The couch just isn't all that comfy. You had a bit of a fever, but I think it's gone now. You feel okay?"

Yuiren considered. Nothing that a drink of warm water wouldn't cure, she was sure, and she told Ittoki so, relaxing when he relaxed.

"Your clothes should be dry," he said, cheerfully. "I'll get them for you."

Thinking of her underwear, Yuiren blushed and quickly said, "No, that's okay senpai."

He seemed to follow her line of thought, because a light blush sprang to his cheeks. "Er, I, okay. I'll er, get them to send up some breakfast. You want anything?"

"Anything easy to swallow," Yuiren said honestly. "And maybe some soup, if they have any."

Ittoki nodded, and picked up the room service menu from the table, proceeding to hide behind it as Yuiren made her way to where her clothes were. The air-conditioning had dried them nicely overnight, and she quickly grabbed everything and went into the bathroom to change.

She folded up Ittoki's shirt carefully and went out to pass it back to him, but he simply waved it off and said, "You can keep it."

Yuiren raised an eyebrow, hugging the large T-shirt to herself in surprise... and she would never know what possessed her to do it, but she lifted the garment to her face and breathed in its scent.

Ittoki was suddenly spluttering: choking and coughing violently, and it looked like his nose was bleeding, his cheeks tinted red once more.

"Yui-chan," he managed, his voice slightly strangled even as an embarrassed Yuiren hid her face in the shirt, "What on earth?"

She was not about to tell him that she thought it smelled nice - because it did, with his scent still on it, despite her having worn it the whole night. Deeply embarrassed, she dropped to the bed again and hid her face. She heard Ittoki get to his feet hesitantly, and then make his way over.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she still had a fever. It wasn't just her face, she felt warm all over. She felt the bed dip as Ittoki settled down beside her.

"Yuiren," he said, his voice unexpectedly serious. "What... was that all about?"

She felt him tugging gently on the T-shirt, and reluctantly she let him pull it down, and with it, her "safe place". Being the honest person she was, Yuiren did recognize that they did have to talk, just a little.

There had been that moment, yesterday... and after spending the day with Hattori-kun... and now, what she'd done with his shirt...

He'd have to be an idiot not to have figured out that she felt something... a little more than friendship, for him. And Yuiren was honest enough to admit to herself that she did like Ittoki... as more than just a friend. But maybe... she was afraid. She wasn't ready, not for this, not while she still had emotional problems of her own to deal with, and leftover grief over Yasuo. And she just didn't think that he wanted to be more than friends with her. After all, he was an idol. He just had to snap his fingers and any girl he wanted would surely fall into his arms. Because he was good-looking and funny and friendly and just... her senpai. Her very own Ittoki-senpai.

And yet, when she thought of losing him, his friendship and confidence, it just made her scared all over again.

Looking up at him, Yuiren chose not to mask a single one of her emotions, to let everything be displayed in full vulnerability and openness on her face. Confusion, hope, affection, caring, shyness, fear - she held nothing back, and let him see all of her. She was taking a chance... but it was Ittoki-senpai, and she trusted him as she had no other since Yasuo.

In return, Ittoki's expression softened, and he reached out to gently tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Yui-chan," he said, his voice unexpectedly tender, yet resonating with a slight huskiness, "I feel the same."

Yuiren stared at him in complete wonder. "You... you do, senpai?"

There was only the briefest of pauses, and she understood that he was thinking his answer through, and the thought sent a thrill through her as he nodded and replied, "Yeah, I do. You see, the thing is... when we first became friends, I never thought I wanted anything more. We became close, and all I wanted to do was be your friend. I wanted to take care of you and protect you, and make sure you didn't cry anymore. Everything I ever felt about Nanami, before, and more..." He looked at her, uncertainly, but Yuiren had more or less guessed that like the rest of Starish, he'd had a crush on Nanami, and hesitantly she reached out to take hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to tell him she understood. He swallowed, then went on, "The thing is... somewhere along the way, everything changed." He squeezed her hand back. "I started... liking you, and not as a little sister or friend. I... like you because you're you. And then, along the way, those little moments.. like yesterday. I just... started hoping that you maybe... liked me, too."

Yuiren had no idea how to respond to this. She'd never experienced this, not ever in her life. And she'd never dreamed - "But, senpai, you're a famous idol. You're a member of Starish. I didn't... how could you like me? Why not some other girl?"

Ittoki smiled, and tweaked her nose. "You silly. I may be famous, but that hasn't stopped me from being me, has it? I'm still Ittoki Otoya. And other girls - they aren't you. You're my best friend, Yui-chan. I like you. And those who don't understand that I'm myself before I'm Starish's Ittoki Otoya can frankly, go screw themselves."

Yuiren promptly turned a new shade of pink... but she shyly smiled, and leaned in to rest her head against Ittoki's shoulder.

"Senpai," she said softly. "I..."

The phone beside the bed started ringing, loudly and insistently. They both broke apart, startled, to stare at it incredulously. Who would be calling them here, now? Not releasing Yuiren's hand, Ittoki reached out and picked it up, putting on loudspeaker as he answered, "Moshi moshi?"

There was a loud "tsk-ing" noise from the other end of the line.

_"Just a reminder, baby," _their Principal's voice sounded firmly from the other line._ "There is a strict 'no love' policy we have going on here, and we can't be making exceptions for everyone. Idols aren't meant to fall in love, minna. That's a no-no. Remember that, baby!"_

And he hung up, leaving Ittoki and Yuiren to stare blankly at the phone.

"How did he..."

"Aw, that guy's really creepy," said Ittoki, tossing the phone back into its cradle with a 'thump'.

Yuiren hesitated. "Demo... but he has a point. That is the rule... senpai?"

Ittoki turned back to her, and she realized he was still holding her hand - if anything, after that phone call he'd tightened his grip.

"Do you believe it?" Yuiren realized she didn't want him to let go just yet, either. "That idols shouldn't fall in love?"

Ittoki paused, then shrugged. "Actually... I've never understood why they shouldn't. I... don't think I do."

Yuiren took a deep breath... and dove into the deep end. "Then, senpai, I like you, too. I think the rule is silly, but since I'm still in school... I think I need to follow it. Also... I kind of promised my mother that I wouldn't get into a relationship with a boy - at least, not like that - until I'm older." She'd also promised not to have sex until after she was married - her siblings had done so, too. And Yuiren firmly believed in keeping promises, especially ones made to her parents. "So... for now, senpai, can we just be best friends... and see what happens in the future?"

Ittoki looked slightly unhappy. "That rule's really stupid," he complained, hanging his head dejectedly. But just as Yuiren thought he was going to start sulking, or let go of her hand, he stopped and gave it another squeeze. "But your promise isn't, I guess. I can respect that... and I can respect you for making it. So okay. Because I believe my feelings for you won't change - I'll wait, Yui-chan. And until you're ready, I'll always be your best friend... and you'll be mine, too."

Yuiren smiled and moved to hug him. For now, this seemed to be the best solution, and it made her happier than she could ever have imagined.

A familiar piece of cloth was tossed over her head then, and she looked up in surprise, discerning the colors white and red and a wonderfully familiar scent. Above her, she heard Ittoki chuckle.

"And Yui-chan? I think you really can keep my T-shirt. I did think that I liked the look of it on you better than I liked how it looked on me."

Yuiren giggled, and hugged it close, before Ittoki swept her up into a hug as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww, now Yuiren and Otoya get to be all lovey-dovey too! Darn you Shining Saotome! **

**Just to clear the air, we're more or less nearing the halfway point of this story in terms of chapters uploaded, which should explain why everyone's relationships are starting to make an obvious show. As to more birthday specials in the future, considering how long this story is we'll probably make it to mine in mid December while Author Miki's is in February next year. Look forward to it?**

**Thanks a bunch to Hikiri and Starlette Serene Wolve for their reviews on the previous chapter. We love you guys! Have I said that already? Well we do!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**

**P.S.: Believe it or not, we really have no idea if Syo uses boxers or briefs, or even both, lol! Maybe we'll all find out someday peeps. Till then!**


	57. Chapter 56

**Wow, here we go, the end of the week. You're all getting this early since I'll be busy tonight and tomorrow and won't be able to post it up otherwise. Yay?**

* * *

**Chapter 56 (Aria)**

Aria was the last to make it back to the penthouse suite that night, Masato walking her to the room's door itself. He had hugged her and kissed her brow goodnight before they parted, him taking his leave, and Aria could have sworn she felt the relaxing sensations of relief coursing through every inch of her being as she entered the spacious room and got rid of her boots. He wasn't mad at her, Aria smiled. Then again, the heiress wasn't sure if his being mad at Ren was of any real consolation.

She had forgiven Jinguji Ren for his bold actions, she'd informed Masato. The orange-hair was human after all. Clearly, their friend had let his emotions run away with him that night when he'd gotten such an intimate view of her hurt. In the end, Aria thought herself incredibly glad she'd decided to tell Masato everything. She had wanted to tell him the truth this time instead of keeping it from him like the first, that and she was sorry she'd let it happen the way it did. She'd tapped into her resources of courage and gotten what she'd wanted off her chest tonight. And now that he knew and wasn't mad at her the heiress knew in turn that she would have to confront Ren, soon.

The celeste-hair recalled her little day out at the theme park with much fondness. It had been fun, _so_ much fun. Of course, being engaged, she and Masato had spent a lot of time in each other's company over the past couple of months but it never actually involved doing something so carefree, fun and recreational. At least, not to the extent of playing the day away on fanciful rides or eating crazy snacks like lemon flavored churros with vanilla cream filling (yum!) and apple flavored popcorn (double yum!).

Aria knew she'd caught more than a few open smiles and laughs during their outing today, jokes even. And his playfulness had surprised her quite a bit. So Masato wasn't always the strict and serious stiff-head. No, he could be so much more.

Seeing his cheerful disposition and spending the entire day with him by her side, the celeste-hair remembered how their bodies had near always searched out contact with one another's in some way or form-holding hands, latching onto each other's arms, him slinging his around her waist and their many hugs. She had wanted to feel his touch every waking second, not to mention Masato seemed perfectly comfortable showering her with such affection these days. He'd even kissed her goodnight, granted it wasn't on the lips, and Aria could only wonder to herself how much the performance of such doting acts had to mean coming from him. Because as far as she was concerned they might as well be fooling people into thinking them newlyweds.

Fetching her manuscript off the master bedroom dresser, the heiress could hear Miki's accusations of her blindness echoing loud and prominent in her head-well, the brunette would be proud of her now. Aria settled lithely onto the firm yet comfy mattress, pencil in hand. If anything, the day's events had painted her a much clearer picture of the situation. Because now she was infinitely certain of how much she enjoyed Masato's company. She liked having him around, a lot. But still, _liking_ him, where would it all lead? And she still didn't know what it was he _wanted_ from her.

"_Ichijo-san."_

"_Call me 'Aria', Hijirikawa-kun."_

"_Um...that's..."_

"_A-ri-a. Ichijo-san is my dad."_

"_...Aria."_

The heiress had to laugh at the recollection of their first exchange. Her stiff fiance as a little boy, she had been taller than him then. It was strange, how much less fuzzy her memories of their time together were in childhood, at least in comparison to the ones she shared with Ren though she had known the latter longer. Aria could still remember their meeting, it was during one of his father's business gatherings during spring. Hijirikawa Masaomi had invited the entire business circle to enjoy a celebratory picnic under the sakura trees. She recalled how hesitant the blue-hair had been to call her by first name though she'd easily allowed it of him. In fact, she'd made a rather fun mission of it that night, seeing to it that he called her name by the end of their time enjoying the _hanami_ together.

At present, Ichijo Aria feasted the sight of her nearly completed score for the song-sharing assignment event due tomorrow night. Leave it up to the teachers to make a fun trip to Osaka school-work worthy. Hyuuga-sensei had said, that last class before the morning they'd taken their leave of the school grounds, how great songs often originated from the heart of its composer.

The veteran idol went on to elaborate that it wasn't always easy to write a song capable of touching on the hearts of people, resonating with their life experiences. It took more than just a beautiful or catchy melody, more than a series of poetic words. It was the combination of both in addition to the emotions awoken by the song's vocalist, weaving a message into conveyance, saying all that needed to be said. Songs were beautiful that way, a universal language. And so, this trip wasn't just for them to have fun, it was a learning process, one given to them all as a chance to experience something fulfilling and new-something they could translate into song. It sure explained why the teachers deemed fit to award the students so many free days and hours during this trip.

Aria had spent the free end of their third day in Osaka penning down the nostalgia inducing melody flitting around in her head since they'd began their touring, since neither Miki nor Yuiren made it back to the hotel that day. Oh the heiress could only guess what had befallen her two room crashers and had to smirk knowingly at the notion. And so, inching to be productive, she had requested to borrow a keyboard from one of the hotel staff, utilizing its aid to nominate chords and harmonies to her desired piece. She couldn't exactly play as well as Miki or her fiance for instance but that didn't mean she hadn't memorized various chord progressions and was at the very least capable of the basic positions.

The knowledge had served her music mind well over the years. It was a useful skill for whenever she wanted to run through her vocal scales so her mother had allowed her that much. Melodies came naturally to her, a result of fine tutoring and years of exposure. It was something imbedded into her soul from a young age, having grown up with her prima donna of a mother. Nevertheless, Aria was no genius composer and figuring out what to write about had posed a tougher challenge. The tune she'd managed to churn brought out feelings of reminiscence and wistfulness. Aria felt the connection there in her heart, having finally returned to her homeland after such a long time. And now, thanks to her outing with Masato she sensed a stroke of brilliance bubbling within her, aching to burst.

Letting the words leap out of her onto the page, Aria finished her song, all the while thinking back to the days from a near decade past and the joy she felt inside herself, having this chance to once again walk the land of the rising sun with her own two feet.

* * *

There wasn't much left on their itinerary by the fifth and last day of the school field trip. The teachers had taken them to the Umeda Arts Theater, famous for staging many live musical events, concerts and dramas and so forth. They later got to visit the Symphony Hall, designed specifically for classical music concerts. The majority of her composer classmates were mighty ecstatic at that, along with the others who happened to be well versed in classical music and its instruments.

Aria herself recognized the location as where the Vienna Philharmonic had once played during a previous tour abroad and the line of thought instantly made her remember her days of growing up in that timelessly-beautiful other place; the dreams she'd come to know of as a child and maturing with those dreams still very much intact. But now, standing here after experiencing all she had in the past several months the young heiress could tell things were beginning to change, slowly but surely. For she was no longer certain if being an idol was the most important thing to her existence anymore...

The heiress rolled her song for the assignment around in her mind later that night as she helped her roommates into their frocks for the semi-formal evening, wondering what her audience would think when she performed it. She pressed firmly on the shoulders of one pout-ish Miki, steadying the petite brunette with a scolding gaze as she fashioned the younger girl in a light pink, baby-doll dress with an empire waistline, accentuating the girl's feminine frame despite her small stature. Aria couldn't help but beam at how ridiculously cute the brunette looked in the girly attire, liking the slight, sexy touch of the frock's one-sided black lace strap.

Yuiren was incredibly helpful, proffering a pair of black, peep-toe stilettos from somewhere around the clothes-littered room to finish Miki's outfit before they both shooed the youngest idol-to-be out the door, sending her on her way after hair and make-up. Aria helped Yuiren next, thanking the gods of fashion that the girl was nowhere near as hopeless as Miki as far as sense went. The dark-hair slipped into a short dress with spaghetti straps and magenta-and-black plaid patterning, coupled with a pair of black, ballet pumps with kitten heels. Aria noted the simple look but knew the girl's pure personality gave the image a lot of credit. And if not, there was always her rainbow-colored highlights to add some sass. Yuiren really was pretty, Aria mused-something of a girl-next-door to her femme-fatale.

"Knock'em dead, Yuiyan," she told the other girl, hugging her briefly before shooing her out the door as well. It was her turn to prep.

Aria sauntered into St. Regis' elegant ballroom setting moments later in her strapless, asymmetrical sakura-pink cocktail dress and high-heeled stiletto sandals embellished with swarovski crystals, easily fetching the eyes of more than a few individuals in the massive room upon her entrance. She took in the sights, majestic chandelier that had to cost a fortune hanging in the center of the ceiling, surrounded by lighting of similar grandeur. Artistic drapes hung from either side of the room in colors of gold and purple royale. The stage by the front was huge, and was that a smoke machine she spied by the side?

The celeste-hair greeted those she knew with warm, acknowledging smiles or nods, noticing deftly how the crowds parted for her down the middle of the room's marble flooring as if she were Moses and they the red sea. Hyuuga-sensei smirked at her as she wade by him and Aria dared not ask. She remembered their awkward last conversation over summer, when he'd been escorting her over to the 'jail'.

"_So let me get this straight-you're quitting because Hijirikawa doesn't want other men..._ogling _his fiancee?"_ Gosh she could still hear his incredulous tone. Oh her class teacher was on to her alright.

The heiress could just about make out the members of Starish interacting with their many fans as she waltzed up near them. Her schoolmates mostly, teenage girls younger than herself with glassed-over eyes pushing praises in the faces of her male friends. Giggling minutely at the sight, Aria resolved to let the group suffer a little longer and headed for the buffet spread where she glimpsed Miki and Yuiren. She figured she'd delight in their company while waiting for the night to truly commence.

* * *

**Author's Note: A rather introspective Aria chapter, hmm. Boring? Maybe, hopefully not too much, meh.**

**Well, that's unfortunately it for Yuiren's birthday week special but seeing as our usual upload schedule isn't all that nerve-wrecking (seriously, we upload every 2-3 days) I do hope everyone will forgive us for returning to it, lol!**

**Again, thanks to recent loyal reviewers Hikiri and Starlette Serene Wolve. We love how you two keep'em coming.**

**Finally, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 (Miki)**

"I can't waaaaaaaaaaallllllkkkkkkkk!"

Miki pouted as she nearly tripped (again!). Damn Aria for making her wear stilettos. No, wait, damn Yuiren for finding them in the first place! As it was, the brunette found herself scooting - yes, scooting - around the penthouse suite in an attempt to be able to at least walk without tripping.

Yuiren appeared at the doorway about half an hour later (the brunette pouted - Aria had snagged her from her book about three hours prior to get her ready), and the dark-haired teen watched in mild amusement as she managed to balance herself and walk properly. Heck, she was running after five minutes.

"Miki."

"Yea?"

"If your ankles hurt later? I told you so."

Miki blinked. "You no tell me anything!"

Yuiren laughed and shook her head. "Aria told us to go on ahead. Said she'll join us after she's done prepping herself."

The brunette pouted at that, but nodded anyway - she was rather uncooperative, after all (Miki really did_ not_ like fashion). Together, the duo of them made it to the ballroom - and the younger promptly had to stifle her giggles at the exasperation the Starish members hid behind smiles. Yuiren shook her head at that, looking a little annoyed at some of the girls who were getting a_ little too close_ to Ittoki-_san_, and Miki dragged her to the buffet table. Away from the noise.

She'd be lying if she said she was not annoyed, herself.

Aria entered the ballroom then, looking much like a goddess - or Moses, judging by the way the crowds parted for her to get to them. The celeste-hair smirked - _smirked!_- at them. "Lots of fangirls around, huh?" she asked, and Miki rolled her eyes at her. Trust the heiress to remain at ease when fangirls were looking to pounce all over her stiff fiance.

"Hey Moses," she said instead, and Aria laughed before letting her know that she had the exact same thought, herself. Huh. Imagine that.

Kyo_-sensei _announced that they were free to mingle and eat, but to be prepared - apparently they were going to call people at random to perform their 'assignment of doom' (as she called it), half an hour from then. Briefly, as they helped themselves to the buffet spread, Miki thought of her song... or as much of a song as it was supposed to be.

To be perfectly honest, the brunette never found a song that she could easily hear both the music_ and _lyrics of as clearly as she did for the 'assignment of doom'. Yuiren had asked the night before to see hers - not to copy or anything, the elder quickly assured - and Miki found herself smiling rather sheepishly.

_"I never wrote it down. It's all in my head."_

_"In your mind-closet?"_

_"...if you want to put it that way, yes."_

And, thankfully, Yuiren had left it at that, perfectly content to wait to hear her song.

A chime-like sound resounded in the ballroom, and Tsukimiya-_sensei_'s voice cheerfully called out Jun's name to share his song. The secret crossdresser bemoaned his luck good-naturedly as he headed up to the stage, dressed in a pure white frock and... were his stilettos higher than hers?

He's insane, Miki's mind deduced, and she planned to leave it at that.

Jun's song was a cheery, funny number, singing about Osaka's food and the general insanity of Kansai's dialect. Everyone had a good laugh over it, and Jun somehow managed to curtsey with a flourish in those ridiculous heels of his. A few more people went up after that from the lower classes (the timing they called out names was quite random - the teachers were not joking when they said 'random'), and Miki nibbled on a slice of watermelon.

"Miki-_chan_, you're up!" Tsukimiya-sensei announced far too happily for her tastes, and Yuiren calmly handed her a glass of water when she nearly choked at the abruptness of the announcement. Aria giggled at her, and Miki pouted at the elder teen before she headed up to the stage.

Once on it, she frowned. "I need a keyboard. Or a piano," she declared in her sensei's face. He blinked at her before giggling and instructing an on-hand hotel staff to wheel in a piano - apparently the hotel's - and Miki took a moment to make sure it was properly tuned.

_'Right,'_ Miki thought to herself, closing her eyes as she began the short piano introduction to the song,_ 'here we go.'_

_"Remember again!"_

That deep, rich contralto voice. Miki cut the note she was singing abruptly, continuing her playing of the piano rather smoothly. There was a short cheer - as all the others had, but she was the first one with an abrupt beginning.

_"Inside a world of broken words,_

_you cannot hide._

_You try to find the reasons why,_

_as days collide._

_The seconds keep on passing -_

_without a sound, you turn around._

_And as you walk away I call to you!"_

_Pause. Deep breath. Hit the keys again._

_"Don't you let go!_

_Take a look around; you are not alone._

_If you'd only stop and close your eyes,_

_find the answers._

_When you feel like the world is falling in_

_and you can't seem to find the way back in_

_don't cry._

_Just hear these words and remember again!"_

The brunette found she barely registered the cheers that came at the end of her chorus. Her brain told her that it was an instrumental break at this point - and so she played it.

_"Outside, you're trembling as you stand,_

_in the falling rain..._

_You try to find where you belong,_

_as you drown the pain._

_You hear the voices crying,_

_inside a world - monochrome._

_But their eyes are bleeding tears of-"_

Pause playing.

_"Magenta!"_

Resume.

_"Don't you let go!_

_Take another breath when you're lost again._

_If you'd only break the walls within,_

_find the courage._

_When you feel like the world is falling in_

_and you can't seem to find the way back in_

_don't cry._

_Just hear these words and remember again!_

_Another silent prayer fades_

_as the night slips past._

_I try to reach out to the light, through the glass_

_as it shatters!"_

Belatedly, Miki wondered if she should've asked for a guitar instead. Her brain was playing an epic guitar solo right here, but her hands were automatically doing the piano equivalent of it - and it was pretty decent sounding.

She should've brought her _waifu_ (read: guitar) along. Not the time to be regretting it now, though.

"Don't you let go!

Take a look around; you are not alone.

If you'd only stop and close your eyes,

find the answers.

When you feel like the world is falling in

and you can't seem to find the way back in

don't cry.

Just hear these words and remember-!

Don't you let go!

Take another breath when you're lost again.

If you'd only break the walls within,

find the courage.

When you feel like the world is falling in

and you can't seem to find the way back in

don't cry.

Just hear these words and remember again!"

She ended the song there with a sigh - having only a piano to sing this song to had turned out a little...

Thunderous applause startled her back into reality, and, red-faced, Miki did a little bow before she near-flew off the stage, choosing to hide behind an amused Aria, who was patting her head the moment she ducked behind her.

"You did great, Miki," the heiress told her, and Miki found herself nodding shyly in response. Despite the praise and applause, her brain was telling her otherwise, because the performance had felt...off.

Did she_ really_ do as well as people_ thought_ she did? What was her purpose in going to Saotome Academy? Somehow, the brunette wondered if she was..._ losing _her aim; her goal, of attending the school in the first place?

Because Miki could not see any other reason why she was feeling so angry - disgusted, even - with herself right at that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww, looks like our Miki has some inner turmoil. Hang in there little cutie!**

**Thanks to those who recently reviewed on the previous chapters of our story, namely AoiTori10, Starlette Serene Wolve, Charlenge, and last but not least, Hikiri. You guys are awesome! The featured song here is 'magenta', sung by nano and composed by devilishP. Oh, and before anyone asks, the song is originally English. You'll probably see some English songs here and there as this story progresses. After all, there's already by some epic K-Pop courtesy of Author Yuiren~ :3**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 (Yuiren)**

Soft background music, a misting of fog from the smoke machines, and elegant lighting - Yuiren was entranced by the ballroom where they were having their final event on the final night of the school trip. She was a little saddened that the trip would soon be coming to an end, but she'd learned and experienced so much that she knew she didn't regret coming. Osaka was still one of her favorite places, after everything.

The food was mostly finger food and _hor d'oeuvres, _ simple yet tasteful enough for their last dinner in Osaka. Yuiren snacked, but was careful not to stain her dress or face - after all, she hadn't been called up to perform yet. Besides, this dress was on loan from her sister - Yuiren couldn't afford her very own dress yet, but she was grateful that she wasn't too out of place among all the beautifully-dressed students here. Her dress was plain, she knew, but apparently it was good enough, if the plentiful offers she'd had from various boys for a dance or two were anything to go by. Yuiren had politely declined, citing nervousness because she hadn't performed yet as an excuse - even though the truth was that she'd pretty much known what song she would be singing since the night she'd returned after meeting Heiji and Kazuha. The melody and lyrics had come to her almost at once, pouring over her like a flood, and she'd quickly noted it down. For her, this song represented Osaka, and more than just that, it represented Heiji and Kazuha... and love.

Yuiren let her gaze wander over to where the members of Starish were gathered. She'd chosen her highlight colors just for them. While most people saw a rainbow, she saw all six members' personal representative color and had combined them together, just for tonight.

Even though in light of recent happenings, she'd been tempted to just use red.

Speaking of her _senpai_, he was still surrounded by fangirls and starting to look just the teensiest bit uncomfortable. She smiled to herself - somehow, it was comforting to know that he'd been serious, that he still liked her best out of all other girls... even if they were supposed to be just best friends. Contemplating the wisdom of approaching him right now, she was stopped by the call of her name from the stage.

"Yuiren-_chan!" _Tsukimiya_-sensei_ waved energetically at her. "Come, come, it's your turn!"

Oh, right.

Glad she hadn't worn stilettos like Miki, Yuiren easily ran to the stage. Ready to get her assignment over and done with, she took the mic from Tsukimiya-_sensei _ and curtsied to everyone with a flourish. Glancing over at Ittoki, she managed to catch his gaze, finding him looking in her direction, and blushed slightly before straightening and moving to the piano Miki had been using. She'd already pre-recorded the background beats for her song, but she planned to play herself.

"I wrote this song to represent Osaka, and my experiences here," she said, hooking up the mic to the little stand. She glanced over at Ittoki again, and smiled as the music began.

"_If I had been able to meet you_

_I wouldn't have let go of you ever again_

_The hanamidou*_

_Tells of the end of spring_

_One petal from this misty flower_

_And an old song floats back_

_Gently, even now, into my heart_

_Time after time_

_The miracle of meeting you_

_In a city where the wind whispered through_

_We walked a path through the hills hand in hand_

_And made an unforgettable promise._"

She hadn't known how the lyrics would suit her situation with Ittoki so well when she'd originally written the words, but now... Ittoki was smiling over in Starish's corner, and Yuiren quickly turned her attention back to her performance.

"_I can hear your voice in the wind_

_The thin ice freezes back over __******_

_Long ago memories_

_Not knowing to be afraid of hurt, I swore_

_That someday, we'd meet again_

_Here, in a season of pale crimson_

_With smiles on our faces_

_Time after time_

_Alone in the city of whirling blossoms_

_Can't return to when things were fine __*******_

_In this very same place, just like on that day_

_With my face strewn with tears, I waited for you_

_Those petals fly in the whirling wind_

_As if stroking the water's surface_

_In my anguish, I treasure each and every one..._

_Everyone says that they're lonely_

_That they have to keep searching_

_For someone_

_But all they end up chasing after_

_Are the fleeting and fragile_

_Time after time_

_If I could have met you in the city of changing hues_

_I wouldn't need any more promises_

_More than anyone else_

_You are so easy to hurt_

_I want to be with you-this time, forever."_

The song ended to a round of applause - not as thunderous as for Miki, but Yuiren didn't care. Her gaze was locked on Ittoki, and he gave her a little wave and thumbs up. She smiled - that was the best praise in the world for her, and all that she needed. Giving the audience a quick bow, she hastily left the stage so that the next person could take her place.

To her surprise, Ittoki met her halfway towards the food tables. He was still smiling, cheeks tinted with a light blush, looking absolutely adorable in a dress shirt and jeans. He dipped forward in a slight bow.

"Those guys," he muttered, before turning a grin on Yuiren. "Wanna dance?"

Miki, waltzing by behind him (not very easily due to her shoes, but she was getting better) dropped a light smack to the back of Ittoki's head. "You ask her properly!"

Yuiren giggled and waved at her friend as she scooted over to a quieter corner in said shoes.

"_Itai!_" Ittoki paused, then tried again, "_Ano_... Yui-_chan_, would you like to dance?"

Yuiren bobbed in a curtsey. "Why, it would be my pleasure, _senpai_."

Ittoki stopped. "Er... Yui-_chan." _He looked a bit uncomfortable, but then he mustered his courage and suggested, "You can call me Otoya, you know. I wouldn't mind."

Yuiren paused. Her heart was starting to do that fast-beat thing again, and her cheeks heated as she considered the suggestion. Could she?

_Otoya_... She tested the way it sounded in her mind, but no. Not yet.

"If it's all the same to you," she said, taking his hand and heading over to the other side of the ballroom which was for the students who wanted to dance, "I think for now, I should stick with Ittoki-_senpai._" She shot him a look, measuring his response - he looked slightly disappointed, but nodded.

Well, there was always a way to compromise.

"Ittoki-kun?" she tried, and saw his head shoot up to look at her. "Just so you know - that's a waltz, not a tango."

And she laughed as he swept her up and twirled her around before setting her down and taking them both into the dance.

* * *

After Ittoki, Tokiya unexpectedly cut in, asking if she minded dancing with him. A quick glance showed that Nanami was occupied, dancing with Ren, and Yuiren glanced at her brother's childhood friend. There was a time when dancing with him would have been the dream of her five-year-old self, though her crush on him had been minor and hadn't lasted into primary school even. Now, she merely nodded and smiled, and felt Ittoki reluctantly releasing her so that Tokiya could lead. After a round or two, Yuiren took a break, getting a drink from the sidelines as she watched the others having fun around her - and had her contentment interrupted by Syo, who was apparently looking to escape from Miki and her shoes.

So, the other girl had discovered how much fun it could be to "accidentally" step on people's feet. Yuiren grinned to herself and let the short blond whisk her back to the dance floor. Natsuki was with Miki by now, and once Syo had had enough - it seemed Miki was able to "accidentally" step on him even when dancing beside him - Yuiren was graciously passed over to Ren, while Syo proceeded to the sidelines to sulk.

"Ah, lady," Ren grinned, taking her near the centre, "A beautiful flower such as yourself should be the centre of attention."

Yuiren wondered if he had actually seen Aria and Miki yet (because no way she was prettier than them tonight), or if he actually kept these lines available for any girl who happened his way. She was a little nervous, since Ren seemed to be quite the dancer, but he guided her gently and easily and she found herself following his lead without problem.

"So," he prompted as the music changed to a softer, slower number, "You and Otoya?"

Yuiren turned pink and stared up at the older teen. "Er... we're just friends, really." _For now, anyway._

Ren twirled her and drew her back to him. "Right. So that's why Ittoki Otoya - one of the friendliest, kindest people I know - is giving me and basically everyone else who danced with you the killer stare of 'no-touchy-my-woman'?"

Say what? Yuiren tried to turn and have a look at what Ren was talking about, but the orange-haired male refused to let her.

"Ah, ah," he chided gently. "You're dancing with me, now. Otoya will just have to suffer - especially since you're 'just friends'."

And he swept her away again, and she lost sight of Ittoki - not that she'd been able to spot him anyway, thanks to Ren. The orange-hair ended their dance by tugging her right against his chest, and Yuiren blushed and drew away quickly, grateful that Masato came to cut in when he did.

Tired and now slightly embarrassed, Yuiren found herself stepping on poor Masato's toes just a little too often, and decided she better give the poor guy a break after this. Thankfully Masato was a gentleman, and he seemed to understand. He released her as the music ended, politely escorting her back to their friends, waving aside her apologies.

Strangely, even he seemed to know to escort her right to Ittoki's side, and Yuiren wondered exactly what he'd said to his groupmates about them, if at all.

Ittoki gave Masato a grateful look and surprised Yuiren further by taking a light, yet possessive hold of her hand.

Yuiren surprised herself when she realized that she didn't really mind.

* * *

**Author (Aria's) Note: Man I've been busy. Thanks so much to Charlenge and Hikiri on their reviews on the previous chapter. We're glad if you guys liked Miki's song, Nano is awesome!**

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Song is actually from the 'Detective Conan Movie: Crossroads of the Ancient Capital' OST, and is considered Heiji/Kazuha's theme song for that movie. Time After Time - Hanamau Machi de by Kuraki for lyrical translation go to Teresa Ko from .**

**Translator's Notes :****  
*********A 'hanamidou' is a hall set up in front of every Buddhist temple and decorated with many beautiful flowers. This tradition commemorates the Buddha's birthday on April 8.****  
**********Kuraki uses some obscure 'kigo' (seasonal phrases) in this song. 'Saeka(h)eru' refers to the weather getting chilly again in early spring after a period of warming, so in this line, I translated it as the thin ice (ie, over a pond/river) freezing back over. Kuraki said in an interview that she wanted to evoke an idea of early spring with these words.****  
***********'Chirazaru' means 'not scattered/dissipated'. I assume it primarily refers to the relationship between the romantic couple in this song, but it also hints at the scattered petals (ie, in 'the city of whirling blossoms').**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 (Aria)**

It sure as hell didn't take long for the session to start and excitement to kick in full swing. First up from her class was Abe Shinichi, the renowned top student at present. His song was something about the things he loved and came to love having gone on this trip. The piece proved...interesting, to say the least. Though Aria was pretty sure her classmate was never really going to be much of a lyricist. It became sort of a trend as the night advanced with composing course students excelling at the contextual aspect of the song-sharing assignment but lacking in its overall deliverance and vice-versa. True they weren't going to be graded on this as it was meant to be a fun learning experience but no doubt were the evidence of idols and composers needing each other's expertise clearer than it was before, if anything.

With Starish still preoccupied, Aria pulled away from the buffet spread and towards the dance area directly in front of the stage, eager to cheer on her classmates and congratulate them on their self-written songs. She clapped Abe on the back herself and he'd been delighted to have her reassurance that it wasn't all _that_bad. Looking minutely relieved that his turn was over, the raven-hair made to loosen his duck-patterned tie. They laughed a moment or two about the mechanical-ness of his lyrics before he decidedly asked her for a dance. The heiress was a bit surprised at that request but agreed in haste when a delectable, upbeat tune wafted from the sound speakers to the right of the stage; evidently the next song-sharer was a composer-course student.

The vigorous melody blaring something of youth culture, Aria couldn't help but shake, shimmy and twirl across the dance floor with her partner in time to the disco-rock anthem-like ditty. It happened to be a lot of fun, Abe with his dynamic aura and outgoing personality an entertaining entity to dance with. Together the pair found themselves duet-ing a bunch of crazy, silly never-before-seen dance moves that other individuals might as well have been too embarrassed to exhibit in public, somehow making it work.

The dance floor exploded in applause for their wacky efforts come the end of the song and everyone had to salute the composing student from B Class for that lively number. Abe fanned himself, retreating for a break soon after but Aria was going nowhere with the staggering amount of offers flying her way left, right and center for a dance or two. Feeling that familiar triggering euphoria taking control, she chose to indulge them-_all_ of them.

* * *

"May I?" Asked a deep, masculine voice and the heiress turned on her stiletto heels to see her class teacher, Hyuuga Ryuuya before her, requesting her hand for a dance. Aria blinked as she parted from her most recent partner, brain taking a minute too long to process the bid for her like but she smiled up at him in assent soon enough, letting him pull her to him for the waltz-like melody now drifting out of the speakers.

The sight of them dancing seemed to attract numerous eyes and Aria reasoned it was because the older man was so tall. It was a feature that made him stand out easily wherever he went, much like her own exotic looks. Well, it was either that or the fact that she was his first-if not only-dance partner for the evening. Oh her hard-to-please teacher. It occurred to the celeste-hair then that he had left his post chaperoning the dance to waltz with her and Aria gulped. If that wasn't a pretty obvious show of favoritism well she be damned. And also, he was still _on_to her...

"Nervous, Ichijo?" God why did everyone have to be so freaking perceptive?

"A little, funny enough."

Her sensei chuckled lightly at the uncharacteristic response, squeezing encouragingly against her waist. "Well don't be," he assured. "I read through your piece and I think you're on the right track."

_'The right track?'_ The girl raised her brow at him.

"You _do_know what it's about, right?" She asked, though already predicting he did before the older male confirmed her suspicions by allowing an intentional smirk to grace his features. He motioned to end their brief turn about the room as the waltz melody faded into inaudibility, then tugging her in direction of the stage and Aria let her eyes roll with ill-humor at her teacher's devious conduct.

"You're a brave girl, Aria," he said-last words of advice before passing her over to Tsukimiya who introduced her to the crowd and pressed the dynamic microphone into her hands abruptly. "I don't doubt that."

Aria thanked the cross-dressing idol, moving to place the mic in the provided stand near the center of the wide stage as her accompaniment in the form of St. Regis' professional lounge pianist took his seat behind the grand instrument. The experienced individual had been offering musical backing all night to those of her schoolmates who, like herself, concentrated heavily or entirely on vocals. Of course, there were also the few who wanted to perform to the sound of a piano but didn't have the skill-set to play one.

The audience stood in attention, apparently the effect she had on spectators these days. And so, taking in a huge, steadying breath, the heiress made to address them.

"I wrote this song based on a memory from when I was a child, playing under the sakura trees one spring night." Her words caused a low rumbling of murmurs to echo about the space, questioning. Aria placed subtle hands against the mic stand for support at this, marveling at the fact that she was again capable of feeling the butterflies before performing on-stage after all her years immune to the curse of nerves. All the same, she knew this time was different...

"I had a friend there with me then," she continued, seeking out purple eyes. "But we've grown up now, and things have changed."

The heiress nodded to her pianist, letting the charming melody fill the ballroom air in introduction with a faint smile on her porcelain face._ 'Please listen'._

_"You said we'll live together_

_With the sakura trees_

_As the both of us walked down_

_The colonnade blooming by the riverside_

_Even if I'm devoured_

_And expelled by the world_

_I just want to be by your side,_

_More, and more, and more_

_But I fell into the gap between the flow of time and love_

_And I lost you_

_When I close my eyes nostalgically_

_There's the two of us from those times_

_I will never forget that sakura-colored you_

_Forever, and forever, and forever."_

Unlike before, this song wasn't another cover. She wasn't standing here singing the words of another but that of her own-this melody, this memory, these lyrics and these emotions were all her. This was her heart she was putting out on the line and it terrified her because of what she knew she was laying bare for the world to see. For _him_ to see...

_"I understood myself_

_After you left_

_I want to get closer to my dreams_

_More, and more, and more_

_Even when I'm crushed by words of rejection_

_I crawled up and continued to fight_

_When I close my eyes in pain_

_There's myself from those times_

_I will never forget that sakura-colored me_

_Forever, and forever, and forever."_

And still it felt so right.

Aria phrased her vocals caressingly in accordance to the song's reflective, hopeful melody. Her tone remained light with a hint of bounce, and yet it floated with a distinct sense of airiness and soothing so very divergent from the last time she stood on stage to sing before the rest of her year. She wasn't running around in confusion anymore; she wasn't lost. No, she was looking back on the happier days of her childhood and acknowledging that it had shaped her to be all she was now and would be. These memories were her strength. They were special to her, _he_ was special to her and she was not about to give it up without saying what she needed to say about it.

_"Even now, home is resounding_

_Gently in my heart_

_That's the song I hear now_

_When I close my eyes nostalgically_

_There's the two of us from those times_

_That sakura-colored you_

_That sakura-colored me_

_And those sakura-colored times_

_Are things I will never forget_

_Forever, and forever, and forever_

_Forever, and forever, and forever."_

Gentle, amiable applause filled the room when Aria crooned the last, sentimental note of her song, the piano melody fading to a close with a sense of optimistic anticipation for the future. The heiress bowed lithely, handing the mic back to Tsukimiya-sensei and was received by a multitude of well-wishers upon pacing off the stage back onto the ballroom floor.

Done thanking those physically closest to her, the heiress graced over to her group of friends, pleased that the members of Starish were no longer swamped with demented fans. Miki and Yuiren welcomed her warmly, the youngest forever eager to dish out one of her bone-breaking bear hugs of doom. Sighing her relief, Aria patted the brunette on the top of her head, glad that Miki seemed better now and wasn't hiding behind her person, or anyone else for that matter.

Syo and Shinomiya were boisterous in their compliments of her performance and the other members appeared to nod in agreement so she smiled enchantingly at them, showing her appreciation. Aria noted her fiance hung back though, astonishment written all over his face plain as day and the celeste-hair instantly knew she had been right about him remembering their past. Those fleeting sakura-colored days they shared in their younger times were long gone, but they still had the memories..._and_each other.

The couple shared a brief, silent exchange through the eyes and Aria was the first to break the connection, dragging Miki and Otoya onto the dance scene for more craziness once the next fast song burst forth from the speakers and together they danced their last night in Osaka away.

_'I love you, Hijirikawa Masato'_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh gosh that last line is sap to the max! Song featured here is Angela Aki's "Sakurairo", lyrical translation from the 'Angela Aki fanlisting: Memories of Love' website.**

**Thanks again to Hikiri for the most recent review on the last chapter. You are so awesome to keep reviewing so often for us! Like seriously! And we are glad to have introduced you to the epicness of Nano, mwahahah!**

**Dear readers, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 (Miki)**

The moment they were back in school, it was a flurry of activity to prepare for the International Music Festival. Auditions were held to decide who amongst the student body would be eligible to perform for it, both for instrumental music-slash-dance and for singing performances for both original songs and covers of them. Much to Miki's surprise, Jun had snagged her two days before the audition, eagerly requesting to perform a duet with her.

The brunette had obliged happily when she heard how cute the song was, and no one from their class was surprised when they got through. They did not hold the highest position in A class for nothing. Yuiren went through both auditions, too - the singing one with Ichinose-san, and the instrumental one with Hijirikawa-san (Miki still had to talk to him, though things were looking better between him and her roommate). Aria, too, passed the audition to sing with no problems (not that the celeste-haired girl's performance was of any doubt).

It was with a bit of surprise when she found out Natsuki-san and Syo-kun auditioned for - and passed - the instrumental music performance slot. Syo-kun had mentioned he wanted to sit back and relax, then she figured it was Natsuki-san's hyperness at work again.

The insane man of a principal had called Miki to his office two days after the school trip, sounding as apologetic as he could when he requested for her to compose and perform the closing song of the festival. She had considered declining, but a slow, melancholy melody popped into her head right at that moment and she agreed.

Suffice to say, the insane man was apologetic no longer.

Both Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuuga-sensei had alternatively supervised her as she recorded the harmonies for the opening song, offering advice and tips whenever they felt something was lacking. When she completed the music for the closing song (in only three days, how surprising when compared to the trouble she had with the prior piece), Tsukimiya-sensei was present once again to listen through it - and he went through another round of rather fangirl-like gushing. Once again, both A and S classes' teachers supervised her as she recorded her harmonies for the songs.

Hyuuga-sensei clapped her shoulder with a rather proud smirk, and Tsukimiya-sensei forgone control and hugged her upon completion of the songs. Aria had looked at her funny that day (she supposed her expression was strange), but Miki chose not to comment.

As the days continued to creep towards the festival, so did Yuiren's birthday. The dark-haired teen refused to have a celebration on the day of her birthday (October 11), seeing as everyone's nerves were high-strung with practices and... well, nerves for the upcoming event, but had conceded when Ittoki-san grasped her hand and urged her to let them celebrate it after everything was done and over with.

At present, Miki had limped into her dorm room, an apologetic Jun being her crutch. They had been practicing their routine when he misjudged the distance between them and had knocked the younger over. The fact that the brunette had practiced with heels (not as insanely high as the stilettos she wore during the Osaka trip, but still rather tall) to get used to it for the event did not help matters.

"'as mah bad, Miki-ness," the Osakan apologized for the umpteenth time since he took her to the infirmary, and Miki giggled. The pain was receding as she limped to her room, and really, she had worse falls.

"Is okay, Jun-ness~" she answered, opening the door. A surprised Aria greeted them from her table, and the elder teen rushed to help her limp to the bed. "'m fine!"

"No yer not," the crossdresser shot back, then proceeded to ignore her pout as he explained what happened to Aria before taking his leave from the room. "Still sorry, Miki-ness."

"I told you I'm fine!" Miki yelled right back, and he waved before he exited the room, closing the door behind him. The brunette sighed, gently rotating the injured limb.

She found herself blinking when celeste locks brushed her face gently and she peered up to see Aria's face. Wait, why was she lying on the bed now? Last she checked, she was sitting.

"So," the heiress drawled with a cheeky smirk. "How's that ankle, Miki?"

Miki blinked, not comprehending the situation. "Um... fine?" she repeated uncertainly. Aria's smirk grew, and the brunette fidgeted under her. "Um... can you let me up?"

The elder proceeded to mock-hum in thought. "How about... no?" she said, grinning now. "Now be a good little girl and rest up, sugar."

"Can't rest with you pinning me down, now can I?"

There was a soft knock on the door soon after, and someone came in - most likely Yuiren, seeing as she and Aria had given the dark-haired teen permission to visit their room anytime she liked - within reasonable hours, of course. "I heard from Jun that Miki-oh. Did I come at a bad time?"

Aria's grin was positively evil. "Oh, no, join me, Yuiyan," she said, a slight purr to her voice. Miki took that as a bad sign.

"Yui-Yui, help!"

"I'm just about to... interrogate her about the relationship between her and Shinomiya."

Oh, oh. This was not. Good. Miki continued sending pleading signs towards the older teen, but her hopes were dashed when her eyes lit up in interest.

"Oooh... okay, I'll join," Yuiren said as she shut the door behind her before taking a seat on the chair.

Miki groaned. "I thought you wanted me to be a 'good little girl and rest up'?" she asked, pouting at the teen still pinning her to her bed. Aria giggled and relented, sitting up.

"You still have to answer though," the heiress said, and watched in what-looked-like amusement when her face heated up. No, brain, stop thinking about the kiss...es. No. No. Nooooopeeee. Stop, dang it!

The brunette groaned and grabbed her pillow, hiding her face with it. The other two teens giggled before Aria reached over to pry the thing off her face. "Well?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow. Miki pouted.

"...ke...'im, okay?"

The two with her exchanged grins - not that she could see it. "Sorry, couldn't hear you." That was Yuiren. Damn it.

"I like him, okay!" she yelled, feeling her face heat up even more. She sat up, hugging her pillow to her chest. "I can't tell the difference between 'like' and 'love', so lemme alone."

"And who was the one who said she, and I quote, 'un-blinded' herself?"

Miki felt her face grow even hotter - how was that possible? "Well, I...um..."

She gave up and groaned, dropping back onto her bed and hiding under her covers. "Fine, you guys win. Lemme alone."

The two girls giggled before Yuiren took her leave, and Aria patted her head before she went back to...whatever it was she was doing, both apparently content with her answer. It was long after Aria clicked off the lights that Miki fell asleep, too caught up in her thoughts.

What was the difference between 'like' and 'love'? Where was that line that makes that different? And did Miki already cross it - her feelings for Natsuki-san?

* * *

Thankfully, her ankle healed up insanely fast, and Miki resumed practicing quite quickly. They even had a full-dress rehearsal (the opening and ending were rehearsed separately, to keep the suspense) on the school's stage - the same stage Starish had debuted on. Obviously, as it was just an event to appreciate international music, Tsukimiya-sensei told them, it was on a much smaller scale. It did not mean any of them could fool around, though, the crossdressing idol warned them sternly, seeing as they would be carrying the school's image.

Miki had no intention of messing around, anyway.

The day of the event finally came about, and there was a sudden boom of visitors to the academy - family and friends of the performers and students coming in to visit and give their support. The brunette's father had told her apologetically that he could not make it, but her mother and Saeki would be there - and that was enough for her.

An hour before the event started, Tsukimiya-sensei had dragged her into a different changing room from the rest - presumably to get her ready for the opening. As her teacher helped her get ready, Miki briefly wondered if Tsukimiya-sensei had cosplaying tendencies, what with all the wigs he had.

It was with fifteen minutes to spare that she was deemed ready. The crossdressing idol had given her a white mask that covered the top half of her face to save her the hassle of removing make-up for her performance with Jun, and dumped a silver-ish, spiky wig on her head. Her outfit, too, was chosen by the currently-hyper idol - a jester-clown-like outfit to match her song.

Miki couldn't help but laugh when she saw herself in the mirror. It was quite funny.

Hyuuga-sensei had taken up the task of being the emcee this time round, smoothly introducing the event to newcomers and welcoming the old, as well as thanking them for their constant support. He wasted no time in getting the event started, and the brunette quickly put on her mask when she heard her song's deceptively slow starting play. Oh, they were going to be surprised, she grinned to herself as she got ready to dash out onto the stage - she heard her fellow performers murmur; the grapevine did not manage to catch anything about the opening and ending performances, surprisingly.

When the beat picked up, Miki walked out the way Hyuuga-sensei taught her - like a male. She was going to be using her (rather shocking, according to the S class teacher) lower register for the opening song, and the senseis were smirking when they said they were only revealing the singer for the opening and ending songs during the ending itself.

The brunette had laughed long and hard at that.

She refocused quickly, moving on the stage like she had been taught. Smooth, fluid movements, and when she turned, she saw the title of her song being flashed on the screen.

'jester', the screen stated boldly, and Miki felt her lips quirk into a smirk. This was going to be fun.

_"On the stage shrouded in tranquility Dancing in ancient Phrygia_

_The play that we are performing tonight is a "beautiful love story"_

_Peeling off the masks of saints Their cries reaching the stage_

_(Dancing the night away with strings and many different things)_

_"Inspire me"_

_The clown extended his invitation So, kiss him_

_And with the tremor caused by the heat "Hold him"_

_If the bonds made from sorrow starts to (interfere)_

_Then at least for now, in the embrace of oblivion,_

_Let me focus on you!"_

There were cheers and applause to accompany the first half of her song - the audience did not catch that their current performer was not male. Her fellow performers backstage probably knew by now - they heard her low register before, after all.

_"As a blink fades, I will only sing of the truth_

_(Even in a regular dream, not a single thing is fooled)_

_The saints are (corrupt/immortal) Laughing at the finger-width distance_

_Eventually returning at the end of the interlude_

_"While wandering (around)"_

_The clown is (Drowning/Addicted) So, kiss him_

_I don't care if it's a lie "I love you"_

_Even if the abandoned passion was swallowed_

_(I will turn into foam and while unable to breathe)_

_I will forget (all) about you~"_

That last line was tricky - a long note, and was a little hard with how out of breath she was at the end of that chorus. Miki managed, though, and could not help her smug little smirk as she led the audience's cheers and claps throughout the instrumental break in the song.

_"The clown extended his invitation So, kiss him_

_And with the tremor caused by the heat "Hold him"_

_If the bonds made from sorrow starts to (interfere)_

_Then at least for now, in the embrace of oblivion-_

_The clown is (broken/breaking) So, kiss him_

_To the discontinued (inspection/examination) "(Pat/Stroke/Rub) me"_

_If the finale of happiness is the (solo act)_

_Then (blow up) with the sounds of the wind_

_The jester who cried (of/about) love!"_

When she finished (to extremely loud applause and cheers from the audience and the performers on standby), she did not stay to bow to the audience - 'cause it was not practiced. What she did do, however, was take off her mask at an instance where they could not see her face anymore, with the lights dimming and Miki herself no longer facing the audience. As she dashed backstage, she heard the audience chatter ("Did you see his face?" was the most prominent question), and she exchanged a high-five with her teacher before she rushed to get ready.

Her duet with Jun was three songs away. That was followed by Yuiren's duet with Ichinose-san after five songs, and Aria's was listed to be among the last to go for the day.

* * *

"Come on, Miki-ness! Stay still!"

"No!"

The people in the dressing room watched in barely-concealed amusement as Jun tried to stop her from jumping around to get her hair done, and Miki herself was too hyped up from the successful opening to really stay still.

"Miki-ness, if ya stay still, I'll buy yer cheesecake."

"Okay I sits!"

She pouted as everyone else laughed at her. What? There was cheesecake! Nothing beats the cheesecake. _Nothing!_

...well. Maybe sashimi does. But cheesecake!

With Jun holding a promise of cheesecake over her head, it took only five minutes for the Osakan to prettify her hair. Just on time to be called to go on standby backstage. Awesome.

Wearing matching red-and-black checkered dresses and shoes, Miki had only one thing to say to the older teen before they were cued to go on stage by Hyuuga-sensei.

"We rock."

Jun had to smother his laughter as they went on-stage, and appeared to have successfully done so just before he began with his pretty, high register voice.

_[Jun]_

_"When I woke up in the morning_

_The first thing I did_

_Was think of you_

_What are you doing?_

_Are you eating properly?_

_A slightly chilly wind_

_Came down_

_From the blue sky_

_When it touched my cheek_

_I suddenly wanted to see you_

_I've run_

_Most of the way to the station_

_Alone, I get embarrassed_

_And smooth down my fringe..."_

Miki had been miming the parts Jun had been singing as per their practice, but it was still with amused smiles that they went into the chorus.

_[Both]_

_"It's so beautiful! Everyday_

_"[Jun]_

_It's the season of beginnings_

_I'm younger today_

_Than I'll be any day in the future_

_[Both]_

_It's so beautiful! Everyday_

_[Jun]_

_A spring day filled with love_

_This page I'm spending with you_

_Is so wonderful, I love you_

_Is so wonderful, I love you~"_

When it was her turn to sing, Miki could hear the surprise coming from those who were not there to observe her and Jun practice during the full-dress rehearsal. She could not fault them. She was using a far higher register to sing this song in then they were used to hearing from her.

_[Miki]_

_"We're meeting_

_At your station_

_Where the local express stops_

_This time is so long_

_And yet so short_

_If days were to come_

_When I couldn't see you_

_I couldn't go on living_

_It's simple-minded_

_But it brings tears to my eyes_

_The sun goes down over the streets_

_It's vaguely lonely_

_But I have_

_You by my side~"_

By right, their song was not supposed to have been cut, but there were more performances than the teachers had expected. Miki had graciously offered to cut her solo-chorus due to that. It was not like she wasn't getting screen time on stage, after all.

_[Both]_

_"It's so beautiful! Everyday_

_It's a new season_

_[Jun]_

_The same scene never comes twice_

_[Miki]_

_It's a once in a lifetime chance_

_[Both]_

_It's so beautiful! Everyday_

_A spring day when smiles bloom_

_[Miki]_

_I've gotten a little closer to you_

_[Jun]_

_It's so wonderful, I love you_

_[Miki]_

_It's so wonderful, I love you~"_

As she sang that last line, Miki could not help but search out a certain bespectacled member of Starish. As she ran backstage with Jun after their song ended, she wondered if he heard her. She shoved the thought away, though.

Nothing for her to do now but to relax until the end of the second day came about.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Notes: Another epic song we encourage you guys to look up, the opening song is really Valshe's "jester". I swear it makes more sense in Japanese, and that's the best I could translate it to English with the help of Google Translate for the kanjis. Stuff in brackets are parts I (Author Miki) am unsure of.**

**Jun and Miki's song was originally performed by now-graduated members of Morning Musume, Kamei Eri and Mitsui Aika. It's called "Haru Beautiful Everyday," translations taken from , and it's cute. A listen (or two, OR twenty) is recommended. XP**

**Author (Aria's) Note: Ah I love Miki's reaction to cheesecake, gotta love the cheesecake! Also, for the record, Miki NEVER ends up talking to Masato about his relationship with Aria so don't get your hopes up for that potentially awkward conversation, lol!**

**Thanks again to recent reviewers Hikiri and Starlette Serene Wolve. You two have been commenting on almost every updated chapter lately and it's really been making our days. We love how hyped you are about what we've put so much effort into since like 3 months+ ago and your feedback and interest mean the world to us. Honto ni dechou!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned peeps!**


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 (Yuiren)**

As much as she'd told her friends that everyone was busy and stressed out about the upcoming International Music Festival, and that they didn't need to celebrate her birthday, Yuiren still found herself returning to find a brightly-wrapped package on her bed. There was a tag on it, and she recognized Ittoki's handwriting almost instantly.

She made a note to thank him later, even if she couldn't bring herself to open it just yet.

She wasn't even very sure she wanted to celebrate it later, after the festival, as Ittoki had tried to get her to compromise. She'd agreed, but rather uncertainly, and she had a feeling that only Tokiya understood why.

She hadn't celebrated her birthday since Yasuo's death. She hadn't wanted to. Here was the one day where she couldn't escape memories of her brother, no matter how hard she tried. Like that time when they were three and had that disastrous birthday party with the clown. And the time when they were nine or ten and their Aunt Yui (not Yuiren's namesake, thankfully) had visited. Yuiren still managed to smile at the thought of Yasuo putting his toy frog into the soup. Aunt Yui hadn't been as amused as the rest of the family, and she hadn't come for another visit since.

She even remembered that birthday when Tokiya had visited, the last party he'd attended with her brother before he'd moved away. He'd pulled Yuiren's hair. She'd knocked his ice cream cone into his face in retaliation. By the time her mother had come to intervene, both of them had been wrestling on the sofa, egged on by her siblings, both covered in food. That had been the day that Yuiren had learnt that just because it was your birthday, it didn't mean you could escape a scolding.

But then, Yasuo hadn't escaped lightly either, since he hadn't done anything to stop her (and had provided the birthday cake for Yuiren to throw at Tokiya).

Speaking of which... it was Tokiya who found her by the lake. Ittoki was busy with the others, preparing for the festival, and she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that he came to search for her. They were supposed to be practicing. Their performance was on the first day. She had a practice session with Masato for the second day, too.

"Hey," he called, up into her tree, and Yuiren paused where she'd been idly turning Ittoki's gift around and around in her hands, lost in her memories and thoughts. "Baka. Isn't it too cold to be out here climbing trees?"

The word had no actual malice behind it, so she knew he was kidding. Scrubbing a hand over her tear-stained face with a loud sniff, Yuiren slid easily down the tree.

"Gomen," she apologized. "I forgot we were supposed to have practice."

Tokiya squinted at her, then sighed and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a handkerchief and gesturing for her to come closer.

"I was going to wish you a happy birthday," he muttered as she moved forward, and he pulled her into a rough, one-armed hug while helping to mop up her face and brush the twigs and leaves out of her hair. "I forgot... I'm sorry, Yuiren. Wasn't thinking - of course, it's not just your birthday. You sure you're okay to practice?"

Gathering her courage, Yuiren nodded. "Today... it'll be hard, yeah, but I can't be out here thinking about my brother all day, can I?"

Tokiya studied her carefully, then nodded, a little dubiously. "Yeah. Is that from Ittoki? I thought we were celebrating after the festival?"

Unconsciously, Yuiren hugged the present a little closer to her chest. "Yeah. I... found this on my bed. I guess he passed it to Jun for me."

"He doesn't know about..."

"No." She shook her head. "I didn't want to make it a big deal. I'll thank him later - it was really sweet of him. I'm just... not in the mood, today."

The way she spoke implied that she would be in a better mood by tomorrow, but both she and Tokiya knew that was a lie.

Even after all this time... the grief was still too near. And if her music and singing were a little sadder during practice later, Tokiya said nothing, but let her grieve in the way she knew best.

* * *

The first day of the International Music Festival dawned a little brighter for Yuiren, but she was still a somewhat subdued. Part of it was nervousness, part of it residual grief. She hadn't slept well that night, both because of nerves and because of her memories. But she didn't want to let her partners down, so she forced herself into a brighter, more cheerful persona and started getting ready.

Thankfully, the first day was just hers and Tokiya's performance. The most difficult part of her preparation was going to be her hair. She'd picked out a pair of skintight black pants and a white top with spaghetti straps, and selected a white spangly belt to go with it. Of course, her dolphin pendant never left her neck, and to complement the outfit, she'd changed her highlights to glittery silver and styled the ends of her hair into little ringlets. She was tempted to add some glitter, but instead chose a glittery pair of black heels to finish up. Getting glitter out of hair was not fun, and she would enlist Jun's help later for the makeup.

Unlike most of the school, she already knew who was starting off the event and ending it, but even she was impressed by Miki's performance. It just reminded her that everyone was continually getting better, improving, and she needed to work hard, too. She didn't want to start losing sight of the reason she'd come here in the first place - for Yasuo.

As Jun and Miki ended their performance and left the stage to thunderous cheers and applause, Tokiya showed up, and Yuiren took a deep breath, preparing to change into her stage persona - because she was highly nervous right now. She returned Ittoki's thumbs up and started forward...

… only to be stopped by Tokiya's little frown and meaningful glance.

"If you don't mind," he said, softly enough for only herself and him to hear, "I'd really like to perform this piece with Yuiren, not somebody else. After all, we're doing this for_ her_ brother and my friend. I think_ she_ should be present."

Yuiren stared at him in uncertain dismay. Go in... as herself? But...

"Please?" Tokiya stared at her seriously, and she reluctantly nodded, acknowledging he had a point.

But just Yuiren... would be so plain and ordinary, wouldn't it?

As she returned to herself, Tokiya smiled, apparently reading the change in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand to escort her onstage.

"Just remember, Yuiren," he reminded her as he released her hand and moved towards his mark. "Remember who you're singing for tonight, and be yourself. Yasuo-kun wouldn't want to see anyone else."

And as the music started, and Yuiren began the first verse, she felt the first tears come to her eyes.

Well, there went Jun's efforts at making her up.

Following Tokiya's advice, she thought of her brother. And though the tears continued to come, she was surprised that it didn't affect her ability to sing. She tried to compose herself as Tokiya began his part, but it wasn't working. The audience was strangely focused, attention fully on the song and the performance they were giving.

But Tokiya was right. If this was for Yasuo, then he would want to see her. She tried to imagine Yasuo in the audience, seated with her family members who had managed to come visit, and she knew he would be pleased and proud to see her up there, even if he wasn't there with her.

And so she gave her best - her very own best - in a way that she never had before, and might never be able to again. She saw the tears in her mother's eyes, the image blurred by her own tears, and as she finished the song and bowed, she heard Tokiya dedicate the song to her twin brother, his friend, Yasuo, mentioning that he had passed away not too long ago. And as the applause started, and the audience rose to their feet, she was overwhelmed, and she hid her face in Tokiya's front as suddenly he was there, beside her, helping her to walk backstage.

She had given her best tonight - she could do no more.

But somehow, she sensed that Tokiya was proud of her, and somewhere else, Yasuo was, too, and her last memory of the first night ended with tears, grief, and Ittoki's calming presence beside her, wiping away her tears, enveloping her with warmth and love and friendship. Her friends were there, too, yes, but with Ittoki there, she had everything she might need at that moment, and she clung to her senpai and let the grief come, in the hope that with its release, healing might take its place.

* * *

_"After the rain, the sun will reappear - there is life_  
_After the pain, the joy will still be here - there is life_

_For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see,_  
_And out of the silence that songs come to be,_  
_And all that we dream of awaits patiently..._  
_There is life."_

- 'There is Life', by Allison Krauss from the Bambi II soundtrack

* * *

**Author's Note: Man, no matter how many times I read this chapter it still gets me.**

**Perking up a little, some new reviewers on our last chapter update, yayness! Thanks so much to (the ever faithful) Hikiri, guest ZERO and NothingIcanSay. We're grateful for all the support you guys have to offer.**

**Oh, and to guest ZERO, about turning some scenes into manga-form? Heck no we don't mind, WE'RE JUST OVERWHELMED AND ECSTATIC, lol! If you do go through with that do kindly link us up and stuff. As a side note, Author Yuiren ish hoping for the boxers or brief scene, pfft! Figured I'd put that out there.**

**Alrights peeps, please keep up with R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 (Aria)**

School commenced as usual upon their return from Osaka and the heiress noted how those around her synced easily back into their previous daily routines. Things were familiar again and before long the next set of mid-semester examinations came and went-a written test and a graded average of their course work thus far. With no live performances, the event passed without garnering much attention and gone were the offers for class promotion this late in the year, not that anyone needed it though, the heiress supposed. The rankings were hardly altered and Aria remained in fourth place for, what she guessed, would be the end of the year. Of course, grades meant little in the live idol world...

"A written note in my shoe locker. Not very romantic of you, sweetheart."

Aria turned to the source of his voice, greeting her childhood friend with a faint smile pulling at the corners of her lips. She observed as he made his way over to her perch against the roof fencing with his habitual swagger fully intact, hands in the pockets of his slacks. It occurred to the heiress then that if it were one name Jinguji Ren would never be called it had to be 'dork'. Because he couldn't be farther from the definition of one.

The orange-hair moved to kiss her cheek when he neared and Aria, surprising them both, stopped him from committing the intimate act for the first time in her life, pushing mildly against his chest. Ren's expression remained unaffected at this for the most part but the celeste-hair could see the hurt in his eyes as he pulled back slow, opting to lean next to her against the railings, their shoulders touching. They stayed like that awhile before he made to break the stifling, though momentary, silence.

"You're choosing him then." It wasn't a question.

Aria winced, sharp ears picking up on the tinge of sorrow in his voice. She faced away from him by instinct, ashamed that there was nothing she could truly do or say to make this any easier on him. "I've been confused about a lot of things since the summer," she began, knowing prolonging wouldn't do either of them any favors. It was painful for her too, the conscious awareness that she had to put him through this rejection after all he'd done for her.

Ren was such a dear. Sure he had his many quirks-being an avid philanderer or skirt-chaser, the occasional jerk, not to mention an overbearingly, pompous ass with an ego the size of Russia-but Aria knew none of those qualities even came close to detracting from the fact he was a good man, one who loved her unconditionally and could, she was willing to bet, make her truly happy if she were to allow him the chance. It could be so easy, if only she wanted him that way, but...

"It's been a real struggle, figuring everything out." Her friend nodded understandably at that from her side. He waved for her to continue, so she did.

Aria inhaled copiously. "I told Miki and Yuiren about it, you know. About your confession, our...kiss," her fingers curled. "And Miki, being Miki, accused me of being blind. She said that I wasn't as confused as I kept thinking I was..."

Ren chuckled dryly. "So the little lady woke you up, huh?"

"Could you tell too?" She quizzed back, curious as to how obvious it had been to those looking on from the sidelines. The orange-hair sighed dejectedly at that, shifting against the balusters to his back and the heiress was suddenly sorry she'd asked.

"I suspected at first," Ren divulged, pursing blue eyes shut in contemplation. "Wasn't long before it became obvious. You seemed...content, with him by your side. I started to think maybe I was ready to let you two be when I realized your attachment, but then I saw the way you hurt because of him and I just couldn't..."

"I had to try, Aria," he reasoned, looking her way. "Can you blame me for it?"

_'No'_. She wouldn't dare. "I don't blame you, Ren. If anything, I have to thank you, because now I know that there really is someone out there who loves me for me."

It was a comforting thought and now more than before the celeste-hair knew Ren had always been there for her-he was there to hold her when she needed to be held, to console her when she needed consoling, he was the one always ready to listen, and the one who offered her a safe heaven to cry and be weak and vulnerable when those around her would do nothing more but pile the pressures for her to be the image of perfection. Jinguji Ren was the one person she could always allow to see that other side of her without fear for his reaction. She trusted him with her everything, and it was something that was never going to change.

"Yet you choose him ove-"

Aria shook her head. "I'm choosing myself, Ren." Her words caught him unawares and the heiress immediately sought to explain what she meant.

"I'm sure you of all people know what I did that night at St. Regis," her friend nodded mutely. "It's been awhile since we got back and Masato hasn't said a word about the trip, let alone my song. Everytime I try to bring it up he gets all weird and makes some excuse to leave, practice with Yuiren for the IMF or whatever."

Aria sighed her woe. "I'm beginning to think I was wrong to assume his feelings for me might have changed." The heiress knew she had probably been a little too presumptuous, having done what she'd done. Masato's shock had been evident as the sky was blue and she knew she had to wait patiently, to give him his time and space. After all, Ren had waited much longer on her and there was no reason she shouldn't extend the same courtesy to her own fiance. Nevertheless, it was a tad disconcerting to have no reply and her smidgen of hope was beginning to fade.

"So you're giving up? Just like that?" She shrugged.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he still loves her," she expressed sensibly. "Regardless, he knows how I feel now and I don't regret that."

"Aria..." The heiress knew, much like Ren she tended to be a huge flirt, and while the quality had most men eating out of the palm of her sleeves she also knew that it might as well be a double-edged sword, preventing many from taking her seriously as a potential lover. And why not, she hadn't come back here to fall in love. It simply wasn't the plan...

"You know, even if by chance he feels the same way, I don't know for certain if I have it in me to choose him over being an idol." The memory of her parents' separation was still a sensitive issue, albeit one she'd buried in the back of her mind over the years. Her parents had loved each other generously, much like any other couple with marriage at the fore of their thoughts, but the pair had big dreams, dreams that eventually tore that love apart at the seams. Aria didn't want to walk down that road; it would destroy her.

"You're_ not_ them, Aria." Ren soothed, gently stroking at the lush, celeste locks against her back. _'Oh Ren...'_

"Still, he won't answer me."

"Then we'll make him do so."

The orange-hair's declaration startled her attention. "How?" She asked, stiffening abruptly when she noted the diabolical smirk on her friend's features.

"Hijirikawa always gets insanely jealous when other guys look you over." Dear Muse, where was Jinguji Ren going with this?

"Well, we'll just have to make _everyone_ look at you. We'll make them look _so_ hard he'll go crazy..."

* * *

Miki's natural contralto voice never failed to amuse her. Aria took a slight peek out from the backstage area of the stage, carefully ensuring she wasn't in anyone's way or in danger of revealing her presence to the audience watching the live performances. Things with Ren sorted out for the time being, she was a little more at ease, though his plan to help her make Masato jealous left a sense of restlessness about her demeanor. They'd ended up putting a little something together last minute for the second day, Ren pulling favors she didn't know he had from Hyuuga Ryuuya, who somehow (shockingly) agreed to let them skip over the audition process, even allowing them to keep their performance under wraps. The heiress guessed it was because her sensei actually knew her situation with Masato himself, remembering the smug grin on the older man's face when he gave them the go-ahead.

Aria rolled her eyes at the recollection, taking into account that they were past the halfway point in terms of the events lined-up for today by now. She straightened the wide neckline of her black, skull-patterned jumpsuit, laying the left sleeve so it settled stylishly off-shoulder. Otoya chose that moment to appear behind her, tapping against the back of her shoulder where she couldn't see him and gave her a fright. The redhead laughed in amusement at that, though mindful to keep his voice down in light of the performances still going on-stage.

"Geez, stop going Miki on me," Aria scoffed cordially. Damn the hyper ones for trying to shorten her life span more than necessary. Otoya offered her an apology though judging by his chuckling disposition he wasn't entirely honest about it and the heiress glared at him. The redhead finally calmed, taking a deep breath and ceased laughing on the spot.

"I'm good," he said, bright as always and the girl smiled at that.

"How's Yuiyan doing?" she phrased, curious to know if the other girl was feeling better now after she'd practically burst into tears after her emotionally heartfelt performance with Tokiya. Otoya sobered a tad at the question but informed that their friend was indeed feeling better. She'd stopped crying if that was any inclination and Aria was glad. It occurred to her then that she didn't know much about the dark-hair's past with the loss of her twin. Everyone had their own demons to face, she knew that. But Yuiren tended to keep to herself a lot and Aria didn't think the habit entirely healthy. Regardless, she had her own problems to deal with, and Yuiren had...

"Say Otoya-kun, you and Yuiren, you two seem pretty close," she dared to probe.

"She's one of my best friends now," the redhead replied, though Aria could tell by the way he'd said it and was avoiding looking at her that the topic was more or less classified. Still, the heiress had one more thing to ask.

"Is 'best friends' really enough for you?"

"I...well, there's that whole non-dating rule, and Yui-chan isn't exactly ready for more yet."

_'Ah'_. The so-called non-dating rule Shining Saotome kept imposing. As far as Aria was concerned the rule's existence had its reasons. The most famous of idols who made it big in the business often had to forgo love to maintain their popularity with the fans, not to mention they led busy lifestyles with little to no time to invest in a relationship. Most idols only had a few short days off for breaks a year. It was that taxing. There were many who couldn't take the heat, quitting while they were ahead; others just crashed and burned, in which case the gossip mill pounced like a pack of hungry wolves, pushing several otherwise successful individuals down the path of depression, and then came the suicides...

Aria sighed. To think Starish's career was still just taking off or they'd be swamped too. As an idol, one's career path and image was often thrust into the hands of the agency. Living a real life, it was the ultimate idol sacrifice and those who weren't willing to give it up might as well be damned from the industry. For the celeste-hair though, life had never been truly 'real'. The stage was where she longed to be, where she could be all she was and would be, where she was whole. Aria was born for it and relationships were just...confusing.

Thinking it best to not let her thoughts run away with her, Aria shook her head to clear her mind, then clapping her Starish friend on the back of the shoulder, encouraging him to keep hanging in there. She and her fiance might have been the latest exception to the non-dating rule but that was because of who their fathers happened to be. The heiress found it somewhat unfair how she of all people was allowed to be in a relationship in this world while others, pure souls like Otoya and Yuiren, could not.

"I'll go find Abe-kun and the others," she voiced, moving past him further backstage in search of her classmates and performing group mates for the day. The guys from S Class had banded together after the interesting breakdown session during the Osaka trip, wanting to do something as a group for the IMF. They'd invited her along as well, apparently having acknowledged her skills on the dance floor and having nothing in mind for the event at the time Aria had thought it a pretty darn brilliant idea, what with it being a class effort.

Hyuuga-sensei supported the act too after they'd pitched the unique flash-mob-like concept they planned to conduct it in and managed to reserve them a slot for the later part of the day when the audience tally was predicted to be at its highest and they could reserve the space down the center of the auditorium for the sake of staging something explosive.

Having decided it best to celebrate an individual the lot of them considered to be a true international music idol, Aria was quickly voted lead singer by the boys, seeing as she was the most capable to carry the weight of the song's beltish vocals and demanding physical overtures at the same time. All in favor, the celeste-hair had later gotten the interesting idea to include Otoya into the mix when she spied him loitering around by himself one afternoon after classes for the day were over. So it seemed Yuiren was incredibly busy practicing with Tokiya and Masato for the event. After all, she hadn't seen much of her fiance recently either. The redhead senior idol had agreed most willingly at her request and Aria had hugged him in her glee. This was going to be good because Ittoki Otoya was one fierce dancer.

* * *

Hyuuga Ryuuya called for the audience to clear the space just in front of the stage for the last performance of the day, surprising many individuals within the large school auditorium. He introduced their act as a collective effort from S Class, the school's prime talents of the year which seemed to get the applause rolling.

Taking in deep breaths for the workout she was about to put her body through, Aria took her position amongst the unsuspecting crowd, Otoya, Abe and the latter's best buds, Mori and Yamauchi finding theirs in the cleared space, striking their starting positions. With intrigued spectators left and right clamoring for a glimpse of the boys, Aria didn't think many of her schoolmates from the other classes would have recognized that she or anyone else from S Class were part of this performance at a first glance.

Giving a couple of seconds grace for the rest of her companions to get into place, Aria cued in the DJ through her wireless headset mic, smirking devilishly in-character when the establishing first line and beats of the dance, pop instrumental pulsed from the speakers and the quad moved.

_"Everyone's telling me, I should be, somebody I don't wanna be_"

A duet of girls joined in after the pop-locking dance introduction by the guys, taking their group number up to six, then seven as Aria strutted up center stage when it came due time to lend her voice on main vocals.

_"I feel you watching, my every move,_

_The pressure's coming down on me_

_(I'm much more than the girl next door you see)_

_Don't you tell me what to do,_

_Gonna make my decisions on my own_

_(Are you ready) 'Cause I'm ready to move up_

_This is who I am so I just wanna be true to myself_

_(That's just the way I like it, don't wanna be somebody else)_

_If you could understand, why it's never enough_

_(I'm gonna make it happen, who says there can't be girls on top)_

_A pretty face, sexy waist, pearls and lace, everybody wants to have a taste_

_Fake and superficial, it ain't what defines a perfect girl"_

Aria sashayed around the large space singing her lines, careful to maintain her breathing in light of the vigorous dance movements their performance entailed. Portions of the crowd parted all about the room in surprise and eventual amusement and entertainment as dancer after dancer emerged from their ranks before joining the dancefest by the front of the stage, likely intrigued a performance was happening off-stage for once and the heiress noted several few younger members of the audience whipping out recording devices of some kind.

_"Take the chance today, doesn't matter what they say about me anyway_

_(Get it up) I'll show you how (Get it up) Let's do it now_

_It's the point of no return, there are lessons that you've got to learn_

_Imma give it to ya, take it up higher_

_This is who I am so I just wanna be true to myself_

_(That's just the way I like it, don't wanna be somebody else)_

_If you could understand, why it's never enough_

_(I'm gonna make it happen, who says there can't be girls on top)"_

Otoya and Abe were very capable dancers with a notable street-like flair and together the gang moved effortlessly through the choreography in time to the booming dance-ish beats of the song, soon joined by another two of her male classmates from seemingly nowhere out of the crowd of spectators, taking their group total to fifteen, finally encompassing every last member of S Class.

_"Everyone's telling me, I should be, somebody I don't wanna be_

_I won't ever let them get me. Shake it like the way I like it_

_Open up your mind, we can make it work if we take the time_

_To realize we're all the same inside_

_You can't judge me by the way that I look on the exterior, no_

_I just can't take it anymore"_

Popping, locking and hip-hopping their way before the masses, Aria led her original quad of guys up to the stage platform with the rest of her classmates switching between formations to accommodate the song's bridge by the front of the raised space. Together they paved the setting for a compelling, electrifying show. The crowd went wild at the motions of their crew's talented hip-hoppers and breakdancers on the floor as the beat switched up to pace their next set of inventive dance moves, calling for some tricky footwork that delighted those watching along to Abe and Yamauchi's intense rap and Aria raised the vocal stakes with their final round of chorus.

_"All my girls on top if you're feeling me, throw your hands up high yeah_

_(Go baby, girl rise up, throw your hands up, do you like that?)_

_Free your mind today, don't be afraid to take the lead yeah_

_(Go baby, go baby) Yeah!_

_This is who I am so I just wanna be true to myself_

_(That's just the way I like it, don't wanna be somebody else)_

_If you could understand, why it's never enough_

_(I'm gonna make it happen, who says there can't be girls on top)_

_(Yes baby) Oh (yes baby) Oh (yes baby) Oh (yes baby) Ohh_

_(Yes baby) Ah (yes baby) Ah (yes baby) Ah (yes baby) Ahh"_

Aria slammed the air with dynamic force on the song's final accent in style, then gulping down a huge breath amidst the sound of rapturous applause, waving to the masses. She noted minutely how Mori tossed his cap at a group of screaming fan-girls before they exited backstage. She would have chuckled at the act if only she wasn't so out of breath. But gosh that had been epic fun.

* * *

**Author's Note: RAWR! Another Chapter Masato doesn't feature in! I do shock myself. Oh, and I don't even remember how many times I changed the song in this chapter by now, gosh. Whatever the case, it's up now and I can no longer change my mind, lol!**

**Featured song is BoA's 'Girls on Top'. I imagined the original Korean version here though the lyrics are from the English version. Credits go to Olivia at BoAjjang (dot-com) for that. The brackets in the song are parts sung by Aria's company (Otoya and the rest of her classmates). Honestly, I love how BoA is such an epic talent. She's got the looks, the voice, the dance skills, not to mention multilingualism, even if her popularity has begun to wane over the years since she stopped the 'cute' image.**

**Thanks to recent reviewers Hikiri and StrawberryGlazed (seriously woman, you bumped our review count to 55 in less than 24 hours?) for your recent input. Thanks for being awesome like Barney Stinson! *shot***

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	64. Chapter 63

**In light of dear reviewer Hikiri pointing it out, I noticed Starish's present situation at school wasn't fully explained in detail during the introduction chapter, lol. So to avoid any possible confusion, here's how we (authors) see things:**

**1. It's a year since the end of Season 1 where our story more or less begins. ****As such, we (authors) have agreed that all members of Starish have graduated upon their group debut and are more 'school alumni' than 'students' now.**

**2. Why they're still at Saotome Gakuen? Well, obviously, we needed them to be because how on earth would they meet our ladies if they were living independently a.k.a. separately elsewhere from each other, attending events and/or idol training at Shining Agency HQ? (wherever that is)**

**3. Therefore, in the name of fanfiction, we (the authors, duh) agreed that the school would dual-function as the Agency HQ so Starish still lives there.**

**4. Which means, unlike still-students (e.g. Aria, Miki and Yuiren) the dudes aren't attending normal classes but focusing on the production of their album and preparations for their eventual whole-of-Japan Tour.**

**5. Finally, yes, this makes Ittoki an exception to the S Class performance in the previous chapter as Aria invited him to join in the fun and her classmates agreed, because why would any student not want school celebrity, Ittoki Otoya to perform with them? Lol!**

**Hopefully that clears the air for everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 63 (Miki)**

End of day one of the event was rather enjoyable - sans the news of Yuiren's twin's passing. Miki had always thought the older teen was keeping something to herself, but for it to be something like that... well... She didn't want to think about it. Nearly losing her own brother had traumatized her enough.

Day two rolled about without much fuss. The performers for the second day were rather panicky, though, dancers rushing to check, double-check and then triple-check their routines, and those playing their instruments playing through their pieces a round or two... or twenty, depending on how confident they were (Hijirikawa-san had to keep assuring Yuiren that her playing was perfect, but of course, the still-subdued girl wouldn't have it. Silly woman.).

Yuiren had been extra careful with her violin, too. Apparently, her mother had taken her late grandfather's Stradivarius out of safe-keeping just for the occasion, and the dark-haired teen was determined to not let even a scratch get on the instrument. The other performers of the day, all too amused with her antics, easily moved out of the way when they saw her coming with the violin cradled in her arms like a baby - even though said instrument was in its case.

Natsuki-san and Syo-kun had started the day off - a viola and violin original piece that had everyone closing their eyes and just enjoying the soothing music. The piece had elements of Beethoven and Mozart in it and had a bit of a reflective sound, according to a composer-course student in S class. Miki wouldn't know; she was too busy losing herself in the song.

The event went without any hitches - that was, until lunch break. The performer who was meant to go on right after lunch had came in looking sick, and he was pale enough that even Shining Saotome was against the poor guy's decision to go on stage and play. At the same time, the teachers were a little hesitant to let the performers after him go on lest the schedule got all messed up - and said performers were still practicing, having no knowledge of the happenings.

Miki had watched the happenings with an interested eye, curious to see how the teachers would solve it. Natsuki-san and Syo-kun volunteered to go back on, but the teachers were against sending out a repeat act, for whatever reason. The brunette had no intentions of volunteering - what with mentally-prepping herself for the closing song - but the teachers had all turned to her when she began strumming her waifu absent-mindedly (she had no idea she did that, either).

"Hate to ask this of you, Oikawa, but could you go on?"

"Um..."

"Please, Miki-chan! Just stall for time until the other performers come!"

"Uh..."

And then Tsukimiya-sensei used the 'big eyes'. Damn him and his cuteness. Really. Damn him. Beside her, Yuiren was giggling - she was still quiet, but did not seem as down as she was the day prior after her performance.

A lightbulb went off in her head. Maybe...

"I'll do it," she said self-sufferingly, and the teachers smiled. "On one condition."

When inquiring looks were sent her way, Miki could not help her grin. "Yui-Yui joins me on stage."

That made the other girl stop giggling. "What? Why me?" she near-whined, and the brunette smirked.

"For laughing at me when Tsukimiya-sensei used the 'big eyes'," she told her, setting her guitar down. "You should know the song I'll end up playing anyway. Wait for my cue."

She loved her 'Miki-sense', as Aria had been calling it. It meant she could make absolutely no sense and still get away with it. It was quite awesome.

Hearing the audience start to murmur from where she was standing, Miki grabbed a microphone and dashed out, bowing to them as she made her way to center stage. "Minna-san, konnichiwa!" she called, and was rewarded with confused response. She grinned.

"Etto desu ne... I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but the performer who was supposed to come on right now is sick. As such, the senseis had no choice but to send their most insane student out to entertain you and essentially waste time."

There was light-hearted laughter from the audience at her information. "To the family members of Kanigawa Tatsuya-san, please don't worry. Tsukimiya-sensei is taking him to the doctor as we...well I... speak." She paused for a moment. "Huh. Well now, this is awkward. I don't know what to do."

For whatever reason, her antics on stage were amusing the audience, and Miki was glad for that. She really didn't know what to do. The brunette proceeded to mock getting an idea after a moment of "erm"-ing and "huh"-ing into the microphone.

"Right, so... I'm an idol-course student. Is it okay if I sing a song to entertain you instead of boring you with my indecisiveness?"

A cheer erupted at that, and Miki grinned. "Okay. Hang on. I need to get my waifu."

She ignored the amused murmur that went through the audience at that, and ran backstage to get to her guitar and pulled Yuiren along. Hyuuga-sensei had, with an amused smirk, set up a microphone stand for her, and handed Yuiren one of those wireless handheld microphones. There was laughter from the audience at the sight of her dragging the dark-haired teen with her, and Miki giggled as she placed the microphone she was holding onto the stand.

"All right, so, if anyone thought Sukunami Yuiren-san over here is my waifu, you're sadly mistaken. This," she declared, holding up her guitar, "is my waifu." There was laughter. It was always a good thing.

"...I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing," Yuiren said dryly into the microphone, and the audience laughed again.

"Is okay, Yui-Yui!" Miki declared yet again. "You're the K-Pop expert in this school; you should know this song."

The brunette adjusted her guitar and grinned at the audience. "Well then, please be entertained by this unpracticed rendition of Kim Jong Kook's 'Loveable'."

She strummed a few chords on her guitar before she jumped right into the song. Hopefully, dragging Yuiren to do this was a good idea to try and lighten her mood.

_[Miki]_

_"You're loveable from head to toe_

_I'm so proud to to have you as my girl_

_Waiting is fun now and even the air is sweet_

_I love you~"_

The audience may not know the song, but they sure were sporting about it, clapping and cheering all at the right moments. Miki can't help her smile, and nudged the other girl to sing the first verse.

_[Yuiren]_

_"Even if the world is hard to bear, when I see you_

_I can feel the breeze upon my heart_

_Is this living or is this happiness?_

_Whatever it is, I'm feeling it now._

_[Miki]_

_Even if my whole day has been gloomy, when I see you_

_I can feel the sunlight on my hair_

_Is this surprising feeling love?_

_There are perks to waiting_

_[Yuiren]_

_I was afraid I'd cry like my last encounter with love_

_So I hesitated, but you waited for me without complaint_

_and so you came easily to me_

_[Both]_

_You're loveable from head to toe_

_I'm so proud to to have you as my girl_

_I was always so stiff but I now I smile all day_

_What have I done?_

_Even your back and shadow are loveable_

_And my affection comes naturally_

_Waiting is fun now and even the air is sweet_

_I love you~"_

Someone from the audience members obviously knew where they heard the song before, for a voice yelled out: "RUNNING MAN!" enthusiastically, while another happily yelled the original singer's name. Yuiren had laughed, looking more relaxed and at ease with herself in a long time, and Miki grinned. Always a good sign.

_[Miki]_

_"I've been taking care of myself so that I can make you happy_

_[Yuiren]_

_And even in my eyes I feel like I'm an okay guy now._

_[Both]_

_You're loveable from head to toe_

_I'm so proud to to have you as my girl_

_I was so curt but I now I smile all day_

_What have I done?_

_Even your back and shadow are loveable_

_And my affection comes naturally_

_Waiting is fun now and even the air is sweet_

_I love you_

_Let's love each other so that other people_

_are so jealous they can't stand it!_

_Oh just promise me this one thing: that until the end of_

_the world you will only be loveable for me!"_

As Miki strummed the final chords to the song, she grinned at Yuiren, who was smiling happily by now. Looks like it worked. "See, Yui-Yui. It wasn't so bad," she said amongst the audience's cheers.

The older teen sighed and shook her head at her, though she was smiling. "Whatever you say, Miki," she said, a much lighter tone to her voice, and the brunette grinned. She caught Hyuuga-sensei signalling to her out of the corner of her eye and grinned. Looks like she managed.

"Okay, minna-san!" she called. "Looks like my time-wasting plan was successful, because the next performers are on standby!" Both she and Yuiren laughed at the cheers and they took a bow.

"Your time-wasting entertainers were Oikawa Miki-"

"-and Sukunami Yuiren!"

It was with much applause that the two of them ran backstage, Miki holding onto her guitar and Yuiren taking the microphone stand in with her - she passed the item off to a crew member. As they took a seat, Miki smiled at Yuiren, who moved to go for one final practice with Hijirikawa-san.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

The older girl looked thoughtful. "There were no hot guys, but it'll do," she answered and Miki giggled. As the girl walked off, Ittoki-san sent her a grateful smile, and Miki waved it off with a smile of her own.

Now, all she had to do was wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, we're really slamming you guys with K-Pop thanks to the International Music Festival thing, lol. Translations for Kim Jong Kook's "Loveable" were taken from jpopasia-dot-com~**

**On a side note, my estimate of this entire story lies somewhere between 125 - 130 chapters long (don't leave us, please! T_T), potentially inclusive of an epilogue. Sighs, as the authors and knowing where things pretty much go in conclusion where we are on our Googledocs, it's honestly going to be really sad to see like 6 months worth of all this hard writing end because it's been a huge blast. It's taken us this long to upload more or less half of the story up here on ff-dot-net too, and with some luck, we'll be able to make this last till Utapri's much anticipated 2nd season premieres in spring next year (and be forced to remember that Aria, Miki and Yuiren don't exist in the canon world, pfft!). **

******Also, as always, a huge 'thank you' shout out to recent reviewers Hikiri, StrawberryGlazed, and DemDem. We'll definitely do our best to keep this interesting for you guys.**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned beloved peeps!**


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 (Yuiren)**

It had been the morning after her disastrous - at least in Yuiren's eyes - performance with Tokiya. Okay, maybe 'disastrous' was a bit of a strong word, but still... it had been a powerful performance, and Yuiren wasn't at all certain it had been as amazing as everyone claimed. Ittoki had told her he'd thought it ten times more amazing than when he'd first heard her and Tokiya singing it for him in Osaka, but Yuiren wasn't sure. She felt certain she'd made a complete and utter fool of herself, losing her control, making her grief clear to everyone in the audience that night.

It wasn't until her mom and family had come to meet her that morning, greeting her with teary hugs and declaring that they were proud of her that she had started to hope that maybe, she had done some good. And then her mother had presented her with her violin.

"You mentioned having a violin performance later, didn't you? Then you need your violin," Sukunami Miyu had said, firmly, and Yuiren had hugged her mother tight.

Of course, it didn't matter whether or not she had her own violin or not if she wasn't able to play it well.

Masato had said she had mastered the piece, she played her part well, and he was still honored to take the stage with her - but Yuiren couldn't help but fuss, especially when she saw the other performers fussing about their own performances.

In the end, maybe performing impromptu with Miki had been good for her. It had certainly cleared her mind, reminding her one of the fundamental things that Yasuo had taught her about music and performances from the very start.

It was supposed to be fun.

Of course in performance, you had to do your best, and make sure the performance was flawless, and so on - but it meant nothing if one didn't enjoy what they were performing, didn't believe in the music and fall in love with the song. No matter what Yasuo and Yuiren had done in the past, they had always chosen songs that their heart could be with - and so she was grateful to Miki for reminding her.

Yasuo had wanted to be an idol because it combined two things he loved greatly - music and performing, and enabled him to share what he loved doing with other people. If Yuiren was going to do this for him, she needed to believe what he believed - and she did. It was something she had loved, too.

So it was with a lighter heart and happier mood that she later met Masato backstage, getting ready for their performance. They were somewhere in the middle after Kanigawa-kun had pulled out, and the serious Starish member looked magnificent in his white tuxedo and black dress pants. His dress coat was edged with black, and underneath his shirt was black with a white button-line and white collar, and he really looked very distinguished and dignified, with a black ribbon rosette pinned to his left breast pocket as an accessory. His gloves for playing were black to match his ensemble.

Yuiren felt glad she'd decided to go the formal route with her clothing - not that Masa hadn't warned her to dress formally. This was one of the few gowns she had in her closet, and this one happened to have been designed by her sister. Layers of light blue silk fell around her, edged with gold trim, with gold straps holding the whole thing up. A fairytale-esque pattern decorated the lower part of the dress, as well as a gold double-line running up the middle of the bottom-most layer and running horizontally across the dress' breastline and collar. She'd found a blue flower for her hair, changed her highlights to blue and gold for tonight so it wouldn't clash, and scammed a pair of Jun's favorite shoes from him to borrow just for tonight.

And if Miki had her 'waifu', then Yuiren had her 'baby' - and she kept it close, worried that she'd lose or damage it in some way.

Masato seemed a little distracted, but just as their names were called from stage he seemed to decisively push it aside to focus on their performance. Gallantly, he offered his arm to Yuiren, who hesitantly took it, wondering why it felt different from when she was holding Ittoki's hand - Masato's arm was strong, reassuring and supportive, but Yuiren could definitely feel a marked difference. Before clearing things up with Ittoki, she might have blushed, but now, she simply placed her hand on Masato's arm and let him lead her out onto the stage.

She scanned the crowd for her family, uneasily noting that it was a little large, but just in time she remembered to curtsey as Masato bowed, then moved her violin into position.

Masato looked at her, and she smiled back, and he returned with one of his own before starting with a gentle opening. Yuiren closed her eyes, lifted her bow, and began to play.

The name of this song was Crescendo - an Italian word meaning a gradual increase in loudness. The song itself did not exactly go from soft to loud, but you could feel the growth within the music as the song was played. When the song was sung, with actual lyrics, it told of a gradual growth within the relationship between the person singing the song, and someone special to them.

Today, neither of them were singing, but there was something different in the way that Masato was playing the song. Slowly opening her eyes, Yuiren glanced at her partner, and noticed that he was completely focused on his playing. That in itself was strange, because while they were playing together, the violin was meant to lead. But the way Masato was playing, lips murmuring the lyrics as he played, his piano had come forward and was on even par with her violin. If Yuiren allowed it, he could even take over the lead.

Instead, wanting to see what he would do, she continued playing normally, even as she stepped back slightly on the stage. Masato glanced at her in surprise, but she just smiled, and continued. As the song drew to a close, she saw him singing softly the words to the final chorus, thankfully unnoticed by the audience.

_"Deeply feeling the miracle of meeting that one person_

_I want to know about you, even if I get hurt_

_You're so precious every second_

_Forever... my heart beat echoes_

_Someday I'll spread my wings called strength and_

_continue to protect you_

_More than anyone else..."_

As the song drew to its conclusion, Yuiren stepped forward to bow, smiling to herself.

She would bet Cuddles-san that she knew to whom Masato had been singing this song.

Aria was a very lucky girl.

* * *

After thanking Masato for the experience - he waved it off, saying it had been an experience for him as well, to play with the granddaughter of Sukunami Keiichi, who had clearly inherited his talent - Yuiren went to return her violin to her mother, who would surely be worrying over it by now. Her family had loved her performance, though by now her youngest two siblings had given in to boredom - Aoi was fidgeting and impatient to get home, and Haruna-chan had fallen asleep in their father's arms.

"You were great, sis," Hikari told her. "I can't believe you were on the same stage as Hijirikawa Masato! And it's so awesome that you wore my dress!"

Her mother was smiling at her, and Yuiren was startled when she took her aside and gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Miyu told her again, and Yuiren smiled.

"I know, Mom, you said so. I'm just glad you enjoyed the performance."

"Yasuo would have enjoyed it, too." Her mother told her, and Yuiren had to fight to keep smiling in front of her family, though she knew her mother could see her grief in her eyes.

"Mom," she whispered, and bravely decided to change the subject.

"Mom, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Sukunami Miyu had only three daughters, and more sons than she could count on the fingers of one hand. This hadn't been a conscious decision, but she and her husband Taka had been blessed with many children, and they had opted not to turn away any of the lives that God had entrusted them with, but instead to raise them and love them to the best of their ability. That being said, it wasn't often that her daughters decided to confide in her, because unfortunately, they were like their brothers - independent, and mature, and mostly able to handle their own affairs themselves. It was thanks to how Miyu and her husband had raised them that they had turned out that way, yes.

So now that her daughter was actually coming up to her and opening up about something, Miyu was all ears.

"Are you done performing for the night?" she asked, and Yuiren nodded. Miyu instantly grabbed her daughter by the hand and started ushering her and their family towards the cafeteria, where there were refreshments provided for the guests and visiting family members. "Then we'll celebrate with a round of ice cream for everyone, and you can tell your Mama exactly what's on your mind, baby girl."

Yuiren chuckled, and Miyu instantly hoped that she was right, and that her daughter wanted to talk to her about a boy.

Yuiren, on the other hand, was simply looking forward to ending the night by spending time with her family. After the turmoil of the day before, all she wanted was to let her mom hug her and hold her and never let go... but at least, thanks to her friends, she felt much better.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Featured song 'Crescendo' is from anime La Corda d'oro, performed by the Stella Quintet and by the talented individuals who give life to Tsukimori Len's and Tsuchiura Ryoutaro's violin and piano playing in the anime. Credit for lyrical translation go to Gendou-dot-com.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: Anyone just realized Yuiren and Aria switched guys when it came to the performances in this? Lol, I must be the only one finding that amusing.**

**Thanks once again to our loyal reviewers from the previous chapter, Hikiri (make that bracelet hunneh!) and StrawberryGlazed (Running Maaaan! And...eh...your welcome? XP). Also, OMG 60 REVIEWS! We authors are sooooooooooooo thrilled. Please keep the loveliness coming you guys! *huggz***

**Alrighties, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 (Aria)**

Aria placed a firm grip against the studio's railing, pulling her right leg into a perfect standing split with her free hand, a bow-and-arrow position of sorts. Body warmed up, she barely felt the cold of autumn so long as she kept herself moving. The heiress settled both heeled feet back on the ground, waltzing over to the center of the studio to glimpse her full appearance in the vast mirror yet again. She grinned whimsically at the reflection staring back at her, shaking her head mildly from side to side. There was no room for doubt in her mind that Ren had gone all out in choosing her attire for the performance because it left a near nothing to the imagination as far as she was concerned.

The garb was clearly going to warrant all eyes on her come their moment on the dance floor. Aria swore the thing was no more but a brassiere for the top and a chiffon drape for a skirt-bottom. She guessed the piece took its inspirational cue from ancient Greek wear in the form of a sash-like fabric falling across her otherwise bare midriff, left shoulder down to her right hip. Gold lace detailing embellished the bra-top and the waistline of her skirt, making her look like a Greek goddess (Aphrodite, as Ren fondly associated her with) with gold, heel sandals and up-done celeste hair to boot.

Aria waded forwards to the mirror with a sultry air, feet gliding across the floor in an ocho, figure-eight-like motion. She purred seductively at her reflection, mimicking the feline aura of one Selina Kyle. Ren clapped at that display from his corner of the room, still tinkering with the studio's sound system. He killed the machines a second or two later, flipping the off switch and strutted towards her. The heiress placed both hands on her hips, sizing him up playfully as he approached.

"Time to go?" She asked, feigning a tone of innocence. She'd gotten much better at sounding it too, what with all that time she'd spent around Yuiren.

Ren chuckled, drawing her to him. "Aren't _we_ eager, sweetheart," he teased. Aria rolled her eyes at him. The orange-hair took her hand in his next, picking up her earlier-discarded trench coat off the chair by the door on their way out and tossed it to her. Aria shrugged the coat on, fastening its tie around her waist before they met the crowds by the front of the auditorium entrance. She remained mindful to stay close to her partner should they risk getting separated in this mass of people. The vast hall seemed even more occupied than the day before and the celeste-hair whistled her approval at the astounding number of spectators.

Nearing the backstage area, Aria sauntered over to a more secluded corner, careful to stay out of the way, what with how chaotic the scene appeared to be at present. She had been here earlier in the day to cheer on the performances of her friends, the Starish violin-viola duo for a start, retreated to the dance studio after, and returned just in time to witness Yuiren's performance with her fiance. One of her classmates had mentioned Miki and the other girl doing some random K-Pop filler ditty earlier in light of a performer calling in sick but that little tidbit of gossip flew right past her head the moment her dark-haired friend and her piano accompanist began playing through their rendition of 'Crescendo'.

The beautiful tune wafted leisurely through the atmosphere when they first commenced but Aria's sharp ears detected a strange off-ness about midway through the song, drawn not to the lead melody of the violin but the accompanying tone of the piano. It was a disastrous effect by right of accompaniment, an amateurish mistake even. The girl blinked for a moment, wondering if there was something wrong with her hearing but Ren's serious expression as he stood beside her on the floor told her otherwise. Masato was doing this deliberately and so a question flitted through her mind-_-'why?'_

Why was he intentionally sabotaging Yuiren on-stage?

And then it surprised her further when the dark-hair stepped back on the raised platform, allowing the blue-hair's playing to truly shine forth with a smile. They ended the piece to valiant applause but Aria felt at a standstill. Instead of joining in the crowd's praise she had walked briskly out of the huge room and into one of the deserted corridors leading back to the dance studio. It wasn't long before Ren caught up to her in the long hallway. She halted, turning to him.

"Please tell me I'm blind," she phrased, confusion etched in the depths of her fair countenance.

"You're not blind."

Aria chuckled dryly. "Deaf then." Was doubt clouding her thoughts?

"You're not deaf, sweetheart," Ren assured, trudging forwards to take a hold of her hand and squeezed gently.

Not blind. Not deaf. "Then what was that?" Really, what was.._.that_? Did she even want to know?

Ren brought her knuckles to his lips, planting a tender kiss. "Later," he advised. "Dance as if you are the temptress of lust, and I'm sure you'll find out." She couldn't help but look up at him incredulously at such vague words of wisdom, if one could even call it that; Ren always tended to get away saying the strangest of lines. Dance as if she was the temptress of lust? It was too easy, far too easy for someone like her...

Surveying herself in the dresser mirror, Aria touched up her make-up-shimmering gold eye-shadow, black kohl eyeliner drawn cat-like along the rims of her lids, adding that additional hint of seduction to her features, and not forgetting lipstick as scarlet red as her eyes. The heiress pressed her lips together into a delectable pout, thinking to herself if her inner she-devil were to have a face in the real world this would be it. After all, could she possibly look any more enticing than she did now?

Ten minutes to go and Ren strolled over to her casually from wherever he'd been amongst the crowd of performers still readying to take the stage. Tokiya and Nanami were with him and Aria shrugged off her trench as the trio approached her station. She could have sworn Nanami was gaping at her behind that hand covering her mouth from view and Tokiya had jerked his line of vision elsewhere, anywhere that wasn't her, cheeks stained pink. Miki popped out of nowhere a second later, pausing mid-walk to blink at her and gushed something about "holy-sh-" and "sexy". The heiress smirked knowingly at their reactions, folding the beige coat neatly before placing it atop the dresser table alongside a make-up case and someone's hair-curler.

She grabbed a blending brush from the case, along with a bottle of shimmer powder, then proceeding to dust across her cheeks and collarbone before Ren drew the brush from her grasp to help in dusting the harder to reach parts of her figure-shoulders, back, legs, and the visible areas of her midsection. Aria giggled profusely at that, trying her best not to squirm too much under the tickling torture. The orange-hair pulled her close when the prep was done, giving the girl permission to straighten the collar of his cerulean-blue tango shirt to her fancy. He grinned devilishly when she unfastened an additional third button and ran a palm down the front of his muscular chest.

"You shouldn't do that," he chided teasingly, whispering just loud enough for her to hear. Aria nodded back in understanding, knowing the effect she could have on Jinguji Ren. She looked up at him, letting scarlet eyes speak her thanks and the sorry acknowledgement that she was incapable of fashioning a level of emotional intimacy with him in the regard he so desired. And then they were on separate ends of the stage, staring each other down in-character from behind the curtains as Hyuuga Ryuuga announced their entrance.

Aria waltzed onto the stage to the invisible counts in her head, dawning her foxy, she-devil persona. She eyed Ren do the same, stepping out from behind the curtains and advancing straight towards her, blue eyes inviting. 'El Capitalismo Foraneo' burst from the speakers the moment their footing crossed paths and the audience cheered and hollered appreciatively as they launched into a sequence of intricate, figure elements characteristic of the Argentine Tango. Aria's posture and disposition was erotically sensual, her dress accentuating her keen movements with drop-dead-gorgeous appeal as Ren led her through the elaborate motions of the choreography. The heiress wisely chose to ignore the varying woof-calls from several male members of the crowd as they "ooh"-ed and "ahh"-ed at her revealing attire, focusing entirely on the task at hand.

_"Make_ everyone_ look."_ The words echoed within, burning her with enthusiasm.

The heiress tangled her long legs provocatively over her partner's in a sentada-like position, allowing him to lift her down the stage steps and onto the vacant dance area in front of the raised platform before swinging her into a close embrace, all in time to the accent beats of the tango, electronica tune.

Together they were a mishmash of arms and legs, walking, crossing, turning, each movement sharp and explosive and full of the passionate emotion of lust. Aria noted it wasn't all that hard, not only had she had days of practice and preparation but Jinguji Ren was an attractive man, as well as her dear childhood friend. It was only too easy to pretend, to perform an interest for him in that special way as they danced.

The cheering escalated as the duo embarked into a set of leg-wrapping and pivoting, Ren lifting her easily off the floor so she could kick the air in a vertical split. The flash of her gold dancer tights sure got the crowd going wild.

_"Make him jealous."_ The girl let her eyes shine with a desire. _'Masato...'_

Ren pulled her flush against his muscular physique, chest against chest, eyes mere inches apart sharing a heated yearning. He caressed down the shimmering contours of her bare shoulder with his left, brushing down the sides of her breasts and her midriff, his zeal scorching the surface of her skin. There were more leg hooks, cuts, breaks, yet another lift and a series of leg decorations and boleo shapes throughout, and Ren dipped her low before pulling her back up against his standing form in one abrupt, amorous motion and their dance ended when the music ceased.

Applause and hoots filled the auditorium air and Aria could feel a grin working at the edges of her lips. She made to pull away from her partner's embrace but was stunned into submission when the orange-hair re-angled her willowy frame in his arms without warning, inclining his face up close to hers, so close she could breathe his air. This wasn't part of the plan.

"R-Ren, what?" He cupped beneath her jaw, beckoning her closer still and the heiress faintly registered the immediate, intense silence caking the room.

Her friend smirked down at her, tilting his body at just the right angle to hide their faces from the view of those watching. Aria doubted anyone in the room would question what he was doing to her at that moment-the intimate vicinity of their faces, their lips, the overbearing silence. They must think he was kissing her, _he_ must think...

_"Make_ him_ jealous..."_ Ren had told her.

"He's going to get mad at you," she cautioned, concerned as they straightened but Ren did nothing but shrug at her in reply, bringing her knuckles to his lips yet again before walking her off the floor backstage.

Out of the corner of her eyes Aria glimpsed her fiance's pallid profile glaring her partner to the grave from several meters away, seething in silent fury. She watched him turn away from them in his rage, pushing unknowns aside in his urgency to get out the door. She wanted to chase after him, to stop him from doing something fearfully absurd in his anger but Ren pulled her back, squeezing her shoulders encouragingly and asked for her to stay. The orange-hair tailed after his group mate in her place, leaving her to stare after their fading backs in a complete blur.

* * *

**Author's Note: Mwahahahahha! More drama! Song featured is 'El Capitalismo Foraneo' by 'Gotan Project' and the performance is loosely based on Nicole Scherzinger and Derek Hough's performance on Dancing with the Stars.  
**

**Once again, loving thanks goes out to our adorable reviewers for their comments on our last chapter, Serene Starlette Wolve, Hikiri and StrawberryGlazed (gosh woman your response to Yuiren's mom made my day XD). May a boxer-clad Syo beam seven-colored 'arigatous' to you all!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned my pretties!**


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 (Miki)**

Miki had not been able to watch Aria and Jinguji-_san_'s performance. An extremely hyper crossdressing idol had snagged her right after she commented on the elder teen's outfit ("...holy _shit _that's sexy.") and dragged her away to a changing room to get her ready for the closing song.

When she thought of the new bit of information Ichinose-_san_ provided them during his performance with Yuiren, Miki debated not singing that particular song she composed, but there was nothing else she _could _use. The brief conversation with the teachers about it had settled that.

'_Realistically thinking_,' the brunette thought to herself as she stepped into the changing room with the clothes Tsukimiya-_sensei_ passed to her, '_it's impossible to compose an entirely different song in less than 24 hours._' Then she allowed herself a soft giggle. '_Of course, Syo-_kun _and _nii-san _would think otherwise._' It was true. The two in question thought - in her opinion - far too highly of her composing capabilities.

The outfit Tsukimiya-_sensei _picked for her was pure white - the only thing that was not white was the scarf, but it was cream-colored. She stepped out of the changing room once she was done, and the crossdressing idol ushered her onto a chair quickly, expertly applying a light layer of makeup (or 'powders of doom', as she called it) on her face and styling her hair. Her teacher had curled her (compared to Aria) short locks into her face, so they ended up framing it and... generally making her look more feminine than ever.

"...you and Aria seem to enjoy girlyfying me, _sensei_."

"Is 'girlyfying' even a word, Miki-_chan_?" Trust the idol to not grace her statement with a response.

"It is now. In the Miki-dictionary."

The idol laughed before he had to escort her backstage - on the opposite side from the rest. Was that smoke machines she spotted? When had the stage crew any time to set _those_ up, with all the performances going on? Hyuuga-_sensei _had gone onto the stage, a smirk on his features. He seemed to be forever smirking.

"If you'd look in the booklet we have provided," the S class teacher was saying, "that performance just now was the last of the event." There were loud groans, and Hyuuga-_sensei_'s smirk grew. "What we _didn't_ put in was _who _the opening and closing performer would be."

"Not your cue yet, Miki-_chan_," Tsukimiya-_sensei_ whispered. Miki nodded, feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Why was she getting so nervous _now_? She was _fine _during the opening song. It made no sense.

"The opening and closing performer composed and wrote the lyrics for these two songs alone," Hyuuga-_sensei_ continued speaking, purposely leaving gender out, and murmurs broke out from both the audience _and _the performers backstage. "I would tell you a name, but that wouldn't be worth the suspense anymore. Hint: this person performed yesterday - and today." Fashioning a lithe bow as he walked off backstage, he allowed a final sentence out - just as the piano starting played and the smoke machines came to life.

"Enjoy 'soundless voice'."

With the smoke generated by the machines and the lights dimmed, Tsukimiya-_sensei _counted down the beats before giving her the okay to head to the middle of the stage. "Good luck," he whispered, and Miki nodded, darting out to the center of the stage.

As the beat got closer and closer to where the singing was to start, Miki lifted the microphone to her mouth and wondered if she'd be able to not cry this time.

* * *

While Saeki did not particularly like his permanent limp, it helped him and his mother get great seats to watch the performances. Hyuuga Ryuuga did an excellent job at keeping the suspense until the very end, but unfortunately for him, Saeki _knew_ his sister's voice well enough to know _she _was the one performing the opening song.

So when the lights dimmed and smoke filled the stage, Saeki and his mother had waited with anticipation for the insane one of their family to begin. As the sad, melancholy tune played, the pseudo-blonde felt his worry start to rise - though he could not place a reason as to 'why'. When the spotlights focused on Miki and gasps of surprise echoed through the gathered audience, the petite brunette allowed an uncharacteristically sad smile to grace her features as she lifted the microphone to her mouth, the device allowing her deep vocals to be heard all around.

"_At night when silence_

_Envelops the town_

_It is raining white._

_I hold up my palms_

_The snow melts as soon as I touched it_

_A transient piece of life._

_Snow accumulates without a sound_

_Like light_

_You smile as you gathered it._

_Hey, how do I sound?_

_Even if I reply, you_

_Cannot hear anymore..._"

Mother gasped beside him, and Saeki felt his heart fall. The audience had been stunned into silence from the sheer emotion backing her vocals despite it just starting, and the elder Oikawa sibling felt that it was extremely fitting, and ironic, that Miki had chosen - or was given - a pure white dress to wear.

His accident had been in winter.

"_Say you're in pain_

_Say you're lonely_

_I'll find you _

_Wherever you are..._

_Don't leave me behind, aren't we always_

_Together as one?_

_As the snow becomes thicker_

_You gradually fade away_

_I can't do anything but embrace you_

_I wish, just one more time_

_To hear your voice_

_(One more time, just one more time...)_

_Say my name..._"

Miki turned away from the audience, a hand reaching up to wipe at her tears. Beside him, mother had reached over and grasped his hand, and he held back equally as tightly. Dear, dear Miki did not forget where she was, though, and smiled such a fragile smile at the audience that it broke Saeki's heart even more.

"_From your unfocused, blank eyes_

_A drop appeared._

_In this gray world_

_Everything has stopped_

_Except for the quietly falling snow._

_You are becoming cold_

_Your voice has not come back_

_We've given up understanding each other_

_Hear my voice, smile for me once more_

_I have ran out of tears_

_I cannot_

_Melt you..._

_If possible, my voice_

_Take it all away_

_And give it to the person dear to me_

_If I'll be in a world alone_

_Without you_

_Just..._

_(Take me away)_

_With you..."_

Even though she managed to hold onto that note admirably, Miki's voice cracked, and she turned around with a choked sob that the microphone managed to pick up. Saeki was sure there was not a single person in the audience with dry eyes any longer - even he could not manage to keep his tears from forming.

It was potentially more likely because he _knew_ what she was singing to. '_That silly girl_,' he found himself thinking even as Miki shook her head and turned to face the audience again, not forgetting for a second where she stood.

Her next line made _him_ choke back a sob, and he felt his mother's arms wrap around him. Was this what Miki had felt, when she sat beside his hospital bed waiting for him to wake up?

"_I love you, even that_

_Cannot be said_

_Our era_

_Is about to close_

_Forever..._

_Even if I shout, I can't get _

_You or your voice back_..."

How Miki had managed that scream, he did not know. What he _did _know what that it was, by far, the most heart-wrenching thing he had ever heard from her.

He never wanted to hear it again.

"_To the falling snow_

_Please don't stop falling_

_Take me away with her_

_Everything transient, my voice, my life_

_(Erase all of them)_

_Until all is white..._"

As she finished that last verse, she had kneeled on stage - brought to her knees by her own overpowering emotions. It was long after the music ended that she stood again, wiping tears from her eyes. As Miki left the stage after she stepped forward to thank the audience for their support and to continue supporting the event and the school and that "Your opening and ending songs performer was A class' Oikawa Miki!", it was to a standing ovation.

Through his own tears due to the angle from where he and his mother were seated, Saeki saw Natsuki hold onto Miki as she collapsed in tears and did his utmost best to comfort her, he knew she would be fine.

It did not mean he and his mother passed on the opportunity to go backstage and offer the sobbing brunette their comfort when Syo came and offered to take them there. The bespectacled blonde had passed Miki to him with a sad smile of his own, and between him and Syo, no one bothered them as he and his mother calmed the youngest Oikawa through their own tears.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: A more mellow Miki chappie. The song, if no one guessed it from the title yet, is Vocaloid Kagamine Len's 'soundless voice'. There were several versions of them English translations, but the one I used was Noerton Subs version of it. It can be found on YouTube, alongside Valshe's awesome rendition of the song.**

**Thanks for recent reviews go out to Hikiri (ehe...hehe XD), StrawberryGlazed (enjoy the Mikiness~), ZERO (we're so looking forward to it!) and Fuu Sen (though we regretfully have no idea what you meant, lol). For the record, if you thought Aria's last chappie was 'spicy'...well, um...beware future updates *shot*  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing peeps and do stay tuned!  
**


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 (Yuiren)**

It was completely dark. Yuiren timidly took a step forward, and squealed - yes, actually squealed - as someone touched her. She hated it when she couldn't see - she was completely at the mercy of the one guiding her, but they'd insisted that she be blindfolded all the way, darn them.

It wasn't even that she didn't trust Ittoki, but there were too many others insisting on helping her move and she wasn't even sure who was the one guiding her anymore. She could hear Miki giggling somewhere to her left, but the person holding her left hand didn't feel short.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was whining - they were doing this for her, after all.

Miki's giggle sounded from somewhere on her right now, but Yuiren was fairly certain it was Ittoki holding her right hand, because she knew his calloused palm and fingertips - from playing guitar and various sports. Also, her right hand was feeling all tingly and electrified where he was holding her, and she wasn't getting that vibe from whoever was holding her other hand.

With the International Music Festival finally behind them, her friends had declared themselves finally free and ready to celebrate Yuiren's birthday properly. Ittoki in particular was very enthusiastic, though Yuiren had warned him that she hadn't celebrated anything for quite a few years now. Jun had joined them, as had Miki, Aria and the other members of Starish, and Yuiren found she couldn't feel melancholy when they didn't give her the time to do so.

They'd started by kidnapping her Friday, after class, and with Jun, Miki and Aria's help she'd been blindfolded and tossed into something more suitable to celebrate a birthday in - it felt like a dress, but she couldn't be sure yet - and now they were walking her to the place the party was to be held in. Apparently it wasn't all that far - though there had been a brief car ride, she suspected it had been a limo provided by either Masato or Ren and was only slightly annoyed that she hadn't even gotten to see the vehicle for her first limo ride!

Ittoki's voice sounded in her right ear just as she was starting to fidget, confirming her suspicions as to his position.

"Yui-chan," his warm tone said, making her heart leap irrationally, "We're here."

And then they removed the blindfold.

Yuiren stared for a full ten minutes, blinking as her sight was returned to her in the fading evening light, then stared at Ittoki and her friends, then turned back to the building.

"It's an expensive restaurant."

"Well... yeah, it is."

"It's_ Chez Aragawa_." Yuiren stated again, calmly, as though her friends weren't able to read the elegant sign above the entrance.

Ittoki was starting to look a little concerned. "Yes..."

Yuiren turned around and started walking, shaking her head slightly. "You're all nuts. There's no way any of us will be able to afford this, and we can't expect Hijirikawa and Jinguji-senpai to foot the bill every time..."

Ren stepped forward and gently snagged her arm, stopping her forward motion. "It's all right, puppy. For one thing, you shouldn't have to worry about paying for anything; it's your birthday, yes? For another - my family owns this line of restaurants, so we don't have to worry about paying at all. No need for reservations, either - the entire VIP section is ours." He flashed her a grin. "However, if you're truly uncomfortable... we can move. I do believe we have more than one branch in town."

Yuiren just stared at him, stunned. Ren gently turned her and steered her back towards the restaurant, and whipped out a rose corsage from somewhere to gently pin to her dress. "And puppy... happy belated birthday."

Yuiren heard herself stammering a 'thank you' - she was still in shock as they entered the restaurant._ Chez Aragawa_ was one of the poshest restaurants in town. Ren's family owned this place? It was a place you usually couldn't even get a reservation for unless you booked the place like months in advance. How... what...

She felt Miki coming up beside her and taking her arm. "No worries, Yui-yui," the other girl said brightly, apparently feeling better after her emotional performance last weekend as she closed the IMF. Yuiren had been worried about her... ironic, yes, because she'd pretty much broken down after her performance, too. "Is your birthday!" Miki was declaring now. She grabbed Aria's arm and dragged them both after Ren, who was greeting the _maitre d'_ and reminding him that he had booked the VIP area for the night. "We gonna have fun!"

Given the chance, Yuiren would have reminded the other girl that her birthday had actually passed a couple of weeks ago...

OH MY.

The VIP section was...

"Epic!" cheered Miki, running in and flopping onto the couch, running her hand over the smooth material. ("Ooooo is soooo smoooth, hehehehehe.") Yuiren's jaw dropped and she pinched Ittoki, trying to see if she was dreaming. He yelped and sent her a wounded expression, which faded into a grin at her surprise.

There was a buffet set out, and in front of Miki's couch was a flat-screen TV. There was a beanbag in the corner which Syo had already claimed, and soft carpeting. The entire room was easily twice the size of their classroom, and over to one side Yuiren could actually see pool tables and what appeared to be a cyber cafe-like area with computers and such. And in another corner, bookshelves. Actual bookshelves, with actual books. And an arcade.

"Ren-senpai," she started, timidly. "Exactly what kind of restaurant is this?"

Ren chuckled, a smooth, rolling sound. "This is the VIP section, puppy. For me and my friends, the design can be altered to be however we want it to be. The staff went a little overboard, I admit," he glanced at the karaoke machine that was set up, "But it should still be fun."

"Presents!" Miki cheered from another corner, and Yuiren's head turned in her direction, only to find Masato shaking his head and gesturing to the table.

"Food first, Oikawa," he called, easily, taking Aria's arm as well. Yuiren had to wonder if she was the only one stunned by the opulence (and slight insanity) of the room.

Ittoki lightly took her hand as he led her towards the buffet. "We came here with Ren, to check the place out," he explained, and suddenly Yuiren understood her friends' unexplained absences and secretiveness during the week. "Ne, Yui-chan. I know ya like chocolate... did you see?"

Yuiren scanned the buffet table, and suddenly spotted the item that her friend was referring to - and her eyes widened even as her face split into a huge grin and her mouth opened in a silent squee - "CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!"

Ittoki smirked, and held her back as she charged automatically for the chocolate.

"Ya coulda let her notice that on her own, maybe after she'd eaten," Syo muttered with affectionate exasperation - Yuiren seemed to no longer see the rest of the excellent buffet that had been laid out, with food from various types of cultures.

"Chocolate," she breathed happily, and upon being informed by Ren that Ittoki had come up with the idea to rent the chocolate fondue fountain, she promptly enveloped the blushing redhead in a fierce, exuberant hug.

"Yui-chan really likes chocolate," Miki noted absently, as Natsuki promptly starting taking pictures, cooing about how cute Yuiren was when in a chocolate haze.

And so they ate. Yuiren was fascinated by the fact that they would be allowed to keep the chocolate that was flowing through the fountain even after the rental company took back the machine - they would come to collect it after dinner, Ren said. He rolled his eyes and added, "You can bring back the chocolate, puppy."

Yuiren smiled sweetly. "Thank you... but I doubt anyone could stand in my way."

After dinner, everyone gathered for a round of giving out presents. Yuiren had already said that they didn't have to, but Jun had countered that he wanted to - they all had. Yuiren was already wearing Ittoki's present, however - a bracelet with ocean-themed charms, including shells, starfish, seahorses and dolphins, all mounted with Swarovski crystals and hanging from a chain of pure Italian silver. She'd already thanked him and he'd stubbornly refused to reveal how much it had cost - Yuiren was only worried that it was expensive. Ittoki's silence definitely seemed to suggest that it was.

Now, Miki plonked herself down next to Yuiren and presented her with a box, thereby opening the unofficial ceremony. The hyper girl planted a kiss on Yuiren's cheek and insisted that she open the box now.

Yuiren blinked slowly, and obeyed. Once the wrapping was gone, though, she recognized the logo underneath pretty much immediately, and turned to Miki with a grin that matched the other girl's.

"You said you didn't have the_ Kingdom Hearts_ games, so I decided to save you from your ignorance!" Miki reminded her, and Yuiren impulsively hugged her. There were only two titles for the Nintendo DS, and Miki had managed to get them both.

"_Daebak_!" she said, thanking Miki, neatly rewrapping the gift and setting it aside.

"My turn!" declared Syo, popping up and knocking Miki out of the way gently, to which the other girl responded by stealing his fedora. "OI!"

"Syo-chan pushed me!"

"Give it back!"

Yuiren sweatdropped and quickly focused on opening Syo's gift. Opening the wrapping, then the box, she stared at the item inside for a full minute before breaking into laughter.

"Oh, I love it," she gushed. "Thanks, Syo-kun." She picked up the fedora hat which was almost identical to Syo's and set it atop her head, turning to grin at Miki, who instantly shot over to her and cooed her approval.

"Looks better on you then on Syo-kun," she insisted, adding that she should have expected Syo-kun to give her an 'ugly hat'. Aria voiced her approval as well, and Yuiren basked in the compliments.

The rest of present-opening quieted down once Syo and Miki left their immediate company to bicker over Syo's hat, but Yuiren was quite pleased with what her friends gave her. Aria and Masa gave her a gift as a couple - a pretty silver pocket watch with a dolphin engraved into the back, along with her name and date of birth; though what Yuiren particularly liked was that the clock was one that ran anti-clockwise with the numbers on the opposite side of where they normally were on normal clocks - but then, so did Nanami and Tokiya, who both presented her with her favorite seiyuu's new album, which caused Yuiren to give a loud, fangirl squee and cause Miki to charge over to see what the fuss was about.

"OOOOO Mamo-chan's new album!"

"He's so hot!" Yuiren gushed. "Look, Miki - BARE SHOULDERS. BARE. SHOULDERS!"

Miki pouted. "I no care, Kisho hotter!"

"Mamo-chan is hottest _seiyuu_ ever! He has sexy voice!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Children," sighed Ren. "Some other time and place, perhaps?"

Miki and Yuiren stopped as quickly as they'd started.

"Mamo-chan's a dork, but he's cute," Miki conceded. "And Kisho has hot voice, and his voice sounds like Nacchan's so Nacchan's hot, too!"

Over in his corner, Natsuki choked a little and laughed, slightly red-faced. Yuiren giggled, and agreed. "And Mamo-chan's voice is kinda like Tokiya's!"

Ittoki quickly grabbed the CD from her, before she could start gushing about how Tokiya was hot as well - not that she would have, but better safe than sorry, right? Jun chuckled and gave Yuiren his gift - a new case for her violin.

And then Natsuki approached with his gift, clad in a frilly apron - Syo and Miki gaped and stared in horror as they spotted it.

"Yui-chan," he sing-songed. "I baked this specially for you!"

Yuiren shot a look at Miki and Syo, and the other members of Starish, who all were sporting various expressions ranging from pure horror to absolute terror. Ittoki looked almost green... and not with envy. She shot an uncertain look at the cake Natsuki was holding (it was covered in brown icing and looked something like chocolate, with 'Happy Birthday Yuiren' written across it in red frosting), smiling happily and completely oblivious to the reactions of the others. Syo was behind him making slicing motions across his throat, with Miki beside him shaking her head frantically.

"I thought you were supposed to keep him out of the kitchen," she heard Miki hiss in Syo's direction, while Syo responded,

"I did!"

"Oh yeah? So what's that?"

"...I'm not sure we want to know."

"Please be chocolate," moaned Ittoki softly, and that, Natsuki heard.

"Oh, it is!" he beamed. "Chocolate with mustard and Tabasco sauce! I got the idea from Miki-chan's dear brother. I also mixed in some ramen and raw chicken meat. It should be yummy! Oh, and I used octopus blood for the frosting!"

Yuiren was starting to understand the looks on the others' faces.

"That sounds... different," she offered helplessly as Natsuki set the cake on the little table in front of her. He beamed and preened.

"I'm quite the master baker by now! Saeki-san and I exchanged a few recipes and ideas. Now," he clapped. "Let's sing Yuiren the birthday song, then we can blow out the candles and cut the cake!"

Ren muttered something about maybe not even being able to cut the cake, and Ittoki mumbled something about burning it and purifying it with holy water.

Yuiren swallowed and said a prayer. For idols, when faced with chocolate death, they suddenly couldn't sing a note. The harmony was definitely off as they mumbled their way through the birthday song, eyeing the cake uneasily.

Thankfully, as Yuiren blew out the candles, Miki had a brainwave.

"Wait, Yui-chan!" she called as Yuiren began to cut into the cake. "You have to do something first! A-a birthday challenge! Is tradition!"

Yuiren paused. A birthday what, now?

Miki rushed forward and pushed the candles into the cake, and Yuiren stared.

"Oh, I know this one," Jun said, clapping his hands together gleefully. "Yui-chan, ya gotta pull them out with your teeth! Is fer luck."

Yuiren stared at her two friends, who grinned. She'd never heard of this tradition... but Miki's eyes were slightly pleading, and she supposed her friend had a plan. Bending over, she saw Aria posing with a camera and sighed as she dipped to grip the first candle with her teeth as instructed...

...only to feel Miki's hand on the back of her head pushing her face-first into the cake.

It smelled awful and felt suspiciously grimy, but thankfully nothing went into her mouth as she came up spluttering and heard Aria's camera click.

"Oh, no!" she heard Natsuki exclaim, but everyone else was laughing hard - partially because Yuiren had fallen for the trick, but also because nobody had to eat the cake now.

"We had a cake prepared anyway," Ren was quickly assuring the disappointed Natsuki before he could go grow mushrooms in a corner. "It's the thought that counts."

"This way, Yui-yui," Miki giggled, looking relieved. She reached out tentatively to brush a funny-looking piece of meat from Yuiren's cheek. "Er.. come with me, we'll get your face cleaned and you can change into something... not covered with Natsuki-cake pieces."

Oddly relieved herself, Yuiren rolled her eyes and was glad she had a sense of humor... and self-preservation. Miki had sacrificed Yuiren to save them all.

* * *

As the night drew on, Yuiren (now changed and clean) found herself drawn into trying out the various activities provided. They attempted the karaoke, but Aria in true diva-fashion dominated the mic. Miki, with her sense for games, pwned the arcade. There were no good movies on TV... and so they ended up playing pool.

"I know the basics," Yuiren hedged, when asked if she knew how to play. Aria apparently did, and Miki understood that the 'pretty, colorful, shiny balls' were meant to go into the holes. Tokiya offered to teach Nanami and join the girls' team, and since the teams were unbalanced - it was supposed to be boys vs girls - Natsuki shoved a protesting Syo over.

"You can have Syo-chan! He's a good player!"

"_Iya da_! I'm not a girl!"

"Oh, just help them out, Syo-chan! We've got Jun-san here, so they need help!"

Syo threw his group mates a dirty look and slouched his way over to the girls' side. With the teams settled, play commenced.

Within the first half of the game, it was fairly obvious that knowing the basics wasn't enough, and the girls' team was already floundering with only three experienced players on their side. Though it was for fun - and Yuiren being Yuiren didn't really care - it was obvious that Syo and Aria at least, were less than happy at losing.

They eventually managed to tie, but Nanami messed up an easy shot, sending the cue ball into a pocket, thus giving the other side a free ball. The composer looked crestfallen, but unexpectedly, Miki assured her that it would be all right. It was Natsuki's turn.

The blond lined up his shot, carefully adjusting his angle, as his teammates cheered, spotting the easy win in sight. Natsuki had proven to be a decent player, and with the free ball enabling him to place the cue ball wherever he wanted, there was little to no chance that he would miss.

"It's okay," Ittoki was consoling the girls, who pouted at him. "The teams were unbalanced anyway, you'll win next time. But there's no way Nacchan's missing this shot."

Miki seemed to come up out of a daze, and glanced to where Natsuki was focusing on his shot. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she walked purposefully to where Syo was, bumping intentionally into the other teen and causing his 'ugly' accessory to slip off his blonde crown.

"Syo-chan," she said loudly. "Is that your hat on the floor? Lemme pick it up for you."

As she passed by, Natsuki chuckled to himself - there was no way he would lose focus on this shot, even if Miki tried to distract him. He didn't glance up, but she passed by his line of sight - there was a flash of white, some red, and by the time Natsuki understood what it was he'd seen he was already taking his shot. His brain caught up just as he hit the ball - the stick bounced off the table, skidded a little, hit the ball with excessive force and sent the little white ball flying into the air and over the edge to bounce off an indignant Syo.

There was an instant uproar.

"YOU SCRATCHED? HOW THE HECK COULD YOU SCRATCH?"

"WE WON! EHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Oh my, Ittoki, what were you saying about him not missing that shot?"

"Natsuki, how could you miss that?"

Miki was smiling serenely, having picked up Syo's fedora from the ground and was now walking back calmly to hand it to him.

Natsuki was nursing a nosebleed - who knew Miki-chan had such cute white panties with cherry prints on them? And that she would be willing to flash him in order to win? Thankfully none of the other boys had noticed (though the girls had), but that was seriously - literally - 'dirty pool'.

"I think he's out of commission this game," Masato said, rolling his eyes slightly.

Tokiya took his turn, smiling devilishly as he placed the cue ball in position - and sank the last ball, thereby winning the game.

The punishment was that the losing team had to fetch the winning team a round of drinks, and they all settled down in front of the TV again on the couch and other cushy seats.

Unfortunately, since they were students, they had a curfew, so they needed to be heading home soon. Yuiren bowed deeply, thanking her friends profusely for the night - it had been a surprisingly memorable day, and she'd never thought she wanted to celebrate her birthday again without Yasuo. She got a little teary-eyed, but her friends pretended not to notice and quickly changed the subject, making her laugh again.

If Miki was a little more subdued than usual, only those closest to her noticed. Yuiren was kept distracted - otherwise she might have noticed sooner than as they went back to the school.

"Miki... you okay?" she asked, leaning across the limo to tentatively touch her friend on the knee.

Miki jerked a little, but managed a small smile. "I'm fine, Yuiren, thank you."

Yuiren doubted that - she hadn't been called 'Yui-yui' or some other nickname, but she sensed her friend didn't want to share and so let it drop. If she didn't want to talk, Yuiren wasn't one to push.

"If you need anything, you can talk to me," she reminded Miki softly, and saw her nod in the darkness of the car.

* * *

Ittoki walked her back to her room. Jun snorted and said he'd go ahead, muttering something about not wanting to be a lamp post. Yuiren wondered what he was talking about, but Ittoki seemed to get it and blushed.

It was fortunate, anyway, since Yuiren did have something she wanted to talk to Ittoki about. The school culture festival was coming up, and she was worried that they might all be busy again soon.

"Ittoki-kun?" she asked, hesitantly, and saw his head snap in her direction almost instantly. "Would you mind if we went to the lake first?"

The lake meant the gazebo, and Ittoki knew that. He nodded, and they both changed direction, heading to their favorite spot.

Yuiren had no idea how she was going to approach this. She was grateful for the darkness - her cheeks were hot, and she was sure she was blushing, but she wanted to get it out there.

They settled on opposite sides of the little stone table, and Yuiren let her fingers trace the smooth coldness of the stone as she spoke.

"Ittoki-kun," she started, then trailed off uncertainly. Ittoki looked at her steadily, waiting, and suddenly Yuiren lost her ability to speak. How did one do this? She'd never even been in a relationship before, and she was in a 'sort-of-best friends' relationship with a boy she really, really liked.

"Yui-chan," her senpai said, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

He must have read the nervousness in her face and body language. "You know you can tell me anything, Yui-chan. You're my best friend, remember?" He reached over and took hold of her hand.

Yuiren nodded, seizing the opening he'd given her.

"I don't want us to be best friends anymore," she blurted, only to realize what she'd said when Ittoki's expression fell, morphing into shock and hurt.

"Y-you don't?"

Yuiren took a breath, and struggled to stay calm. "No... I can explain. Look, Ittoki-kun... I don't think we should be best friends anymore. I... really like you. I do. But it's not enough. And..."

"No, wait, I understand." Ittoki slowly released her hand. "I'm just kinda disappointed, and a little hurt..."

Her eyes widened as he stood up and started to walk away, head lowered. No - she wasn't doing this right! He thought she was saying she didn't want to be friends with him anymore. But that wasn't what she meant at all...

"Ittoki-kun!"

Getting to her feet in a fluid movement, she grabbed his hand from behind, latching herself onto him from the back in a hug. Ittoki went still, looking confusedly at her from where he was standing, automatically holding onto her hand as she grabbed his and laced their fingers together. Yuiren was near tears - he'd heard that much, at least, in her voice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, clinging tightly to him, praying he wouldn't go. "You don't understand. I'm not explaining this very well. Ittoki-ku - Otoya," she held on tighter as he shifted in shock at the use of his first name, "I don't want to be your_ friend_, Otoya. I was kinda hoping... we could be something_ more_."

Ittoki was uncharacteristically quiet, but he gently pushed her arms away and turned to face her. The moon had risen by now, and there was enough light for her to see his expression... he looked happier than she'd ever seen him, and there were actual tears in the corners of his eyes.

"But Yui-chan," he said, settling his arms around her, pulling her closer into their hug. "The rule? And what about... you said you promised your mother..."

Yuiren smiled. "I said I promised her that I wouldn't get into a relationship until I was older. My birthday came and went, remember? I'm older now." She giggled, shyly wrapping her arms around his neck and broad shoulders. "And I talked to my mom when she came with my family during the IMF - she said she was happy that I'd found someone, and she gave me her blessing, as long as I honor the second promise I made to her."

Ittoki knew the second promise... he blushed a little, and hugged her, pulling her right up against his body.

"And the rule... there's not much either of us can do about that. But I figure as long as we're at school we can try to keep it a secret, and later, we can talk about going public? After I graduate... because after all, they made an exception for Tokiya and Nanami, and Masato and Aria... if you're willing to fight for _us_, Otoya, I'm willing, too. Because you're my best friend, and I really like you." Yuiren felt her cheeks heat again, but Ittoki - no, Otoya, now - didn't seem to mind. He lowered his head, touching his forehead to hers, and Yuiren closed her eyes, basking in their shared happiness.

"You said you'd wait till I was ready," she reminded him shyly. "I'm ready... are you still waiting?"

Otoya laughed. "I love you, Yui-chan." His eyes were bright and warm, shining as he looked into her face.

She was a little hesitant, having never said the words to anyone, but it was Otoya, and while she might be confused about many things she wasn't confused about how she felt when she was with him - at least, not anymore. She'd had time to think after the school trip, and talking things out with her mom had helped greatly.

"I think I love you, too," she whispered, and Otoya grinned.

"Then I'll never let you go," he swore, and she giggled at his cheesiness.

"_Ne_, Yui-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Did you promise your mom anything about not kissing a boy?"

Yuiren's eyes widened, but then she smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't believe I did."

The moon smiled down on them from above, bathing them with the blessing of soft moonlight as Otoya grinned and leaned in, gently covering Yuiren's waiting lips with his own. It was like a touch of warm sunlight on her skin, and when he pulled away, Yuiren stared at him in surprised delight, touching a finger to her lips - then smiling and pulling him down again for another kiss.

Tomorrow would bring with it a new day and new challenges, but for tonight they had found each other, and the moon would keep their secret and bless their love until the sun rose again.

And when the sun rose again, it would be on Yuiren greeting the new day from the window of her room, her cheeks flushed, her expression happy - and the twin dolphin pendant she'd always worn missing one dolphin from the pair... the other could now be found on a silver chain around Ittoki's own neck.

* * *

**Author (Aria's) Note: Oh wow, a lot going on in this chapter huh mah pretties? Personally, I totally loved the return of Nacchan's DEADLY cooking/baking misadventures, and god Miki the panty-flasher! XD**

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: _Miyano Mamoru_ and _Taniyama Kisho _(voices behind Tokiya and Natsuki respectively in the anime) were lovingly borrowed for Miki and Yuiren to fangirl over. I have no idea what the cover of Miyano-san's latest album looks like, but the 'bare shoulders' reference is something of an inside joke referring to when they performed together in an event in 2011 and wore shirts that revealed their bare shoulders... never mind. xD *drools***

**Author (Miki's) Note: KINGDOM HEARTS! Also, seiyuu-ception. XD**

**Thanks to StrawberryGlazed, Hikiri and write-my-escape for the most recent reviews. You peeps have been so wonderful~**

**Furthermore, as a means of warning, Author Yuiren decided to skip a turn on her next round for various reasons so hopefully no one will miss her part in our usual rotations then.**

**To all the lovelies out there, thanks a bunch for all your support. It seriously means the world to us because 'The Next Stage' has proven to be the biggest writing project all three of us has ever undertaken (whether on our own or collaboratively) and it is such a joy to know there are peeps out there who tune in with each new update because it just makes all the hard-work (6 months of hardcore-writing, OMG THIS IS A BOOK!) feel worth it. Please keep R&R-ing and do stay tuned!**


	69. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 (Aria)**

Masato sped out of the school's auditorium in a flurry of angered haste, bumping carelessly into more than a few passersby as he exited the crowded space, not caring to stop for an apology. The display of rudeness earned him a number of evil-eyed glares as he passed but the Hijirikawa scion was beyond giving a damn about that. He was livid, enraged. His ears might as well be puffing steam. He wanted to hit something, some_one_. Masato dumped his gloves onto the floor with a loud splat upon entering a deserted corridor, then stripping the black, ribbon accessory thing from his breast pocket in one violent tear. He probably just ruined a pretty darn good dress coat in the process but so what.

The blue-hair balled his hands into fists, slamming both against the hard plaster of wall to his left with the ferocity of a pouncing tiger. He was angry, furious, _so_ furious it was unbelievable for him because right then and there he swore he wanted nothing more but to murder Jinguji Ren. Childhood friend, roommate, group mate be damned—Masato wanted that womanizing demon dead. He wanted to mess him up bad, to rip him apart limb by limb and toss the remains into a cage of hungry lions only too eager to gnaw what was left into a bleak nothingness. Yes, that sounded about right...

As if it would happen.

Masato couldn't take this. In one hell of an uncharacteristic show he screamed his frustration, a wretched, demoralizing sound escaping from the bowels of his dark soul into the ethers of the deserted corridor. He let the miserable cry echo aloud across the school walls, bouncing tauntingly back at him before fading into inaudibility. The blue-hair pressed his forehead against the wall.

_'Aria...'_

The performance had caught him off guard—as he was sure it did the majority of spectators in the room—for it hadn't been listed on the schedule. Masato hadn't been able to help himself. His eyes had been drawn to the vision of her like a bug to a bright light. His fiancée had looked positively divine all done up. The makeup had accentuated the best of her features, dress falling nicely against her exquisite, willowy figure, and then the way her porcelain skin had shimmered and shined under the auditorium's incandescent lights. The sight had left him breathless and hot and wanting...

But then he'd realized he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

Not a man in the crowded room seemed capable of peeling their eyes off of her. Their leering stares, the less-than-hushed jabs at how they'd all like to have a go at 'that'. It was disturbing, wrong, and their lecherous words ate at him. Aria was too much of a looker—too perfect, too beautiful. She was hard for men to ignore. Flaunting herself the way she had done, surely his fiancée had to know people would stare, would...undress her with their eyes. As if they needed any more help with how little she was wearing as she danced. But that wasn't the most infuriating part because what truly struck a nerve with him was the fact that she was dancing with his stupid skirt-chaser of a roommate.

The Argentine Tango meant for both man and woman to dance in a non-ceasing embrace. It bore strong associations with the feelings of lust and romance. Seeing her dance the stylistic piece with Jinguji hadn't been anywhere near pleasant for his eyes—his fiancée in the arms of another man, looking at another with those lovestruck scarlet eyes, and the passion and desire expressed in each and every move she made in the grasp of her dance partner...

It was too much. Aria had permitted Jinguji Ren to touch her skin on skin, to caress parts of her beguiling frame he, Hijirikawa Masato dared only in dreams. And that move to kiss her at the end, in front of the entire student body...it was unthinkable.

He hated the bastard,_ loathed_ him. He wanted...he wanted...

"Well aren't you a pathetic sight, Hijirikawa." Masato went rigid, doing his best to still his murderous intent as he turned to the source of his intense anger, his ridiculous, ladykiller-playboy of a roommate. But the older male fashioned him a roguish smirk and the blue-hair swore to hell with holding back his torrent of rage.

"You!" He spat, striding up to the taller male and grabbed at the collar of his cerulean-blue shirt with menacing hostility._ God_ he wanted to wipe that idiotic smirk off the orange-hair's face.

"I what?" The other challenged.

"Aria is_ mine_, Jinguji! Lay off!" The orange-hair chuckled back at him and Masato's ire rose visibly. He swung the older male harshly against the wall back first. "What's so funny?" He barked.

"Took you long enough to lay your claim." The Hijirikawa scion blinked. What was Jinguji talking about? His momentary confusion must have shown because his roommate made to speak further in elaboration.

"Aria," he began, adopting a more serious tone and Masato froze at the utterance of her name. "You're in love with her."

And there it was.

Masato stepped back in a daze, as if those very words were a deafening blow to his soul. What was he to say? To think? Could he even deny the way he felt about her now? Even for someone raised in the strict environment he had been he had to admit Ichijo Aria was a woman of arresting allure. She was beautiful inside and out, oh so temptingly near irresistible, and he had known, that night after he'd dropped her off at St. Regis that he had truly fallen for her. But still...

"I don't deserve her," he confessed, remembering how much he had put the girl through during the past couple of months for his selfish reasons. She was beyond him.

"Yet you fly off the handle every time someone else shows any interest in her." Masato winced. He couldn't deny that either. Was this what Jinguji was egging for? To re-open the barely closed wounds surrounding his guilt?

"What are you afraid of, Hijirikawa?"

_'Hurting her. Being hurt by her'_. "What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"She loves you, you love her, the school's given you two the go-ahead and you're both freaking engaged," the orange-hair argued practically. "Aria's laid herself bare. What's stopping you?"

What was stopping him? Wasn't it obvious? He wasn't good enough for her. He had hurt her, mentally, physically, she hadn't deserved any of that crap. And besides, Aria was meant for the stage. She lived to sing, dance and perform. He recalled the innocent joy in her eyes during the Magical Starlight Parade in Osaka. To be with him for real was a risk to her dream, her longing to make it in the idol world. Did he dare allow her to give it all up for his sake?

_'No'_. Masato shook his head. He was wrong for her on so many levels. Jinguji had to know that.

"How about you stop being so self-centered and think about what she _does_ deserve for a change?" Masato looked up at that. What Aria deserved...the world at her feet as far as he could fathom. But how could he—of all people—give it to her?

"I..."

Jinguji straightened his shirt. "Did you never suppose having you by her side as a lover is what she wants more than anything right now?"

Masato looked to the ground, uncertainty written all over his demeanor. He didn't understand it—how could Aria want him _that_ way? After all he'd done? It made no sense. His roommate moved to leave, having said his piece and he called after the older male.

"Why are you even telling me this?" Jinguji halted. "Don't you want her for yourself?"

The pause was long. Masato watched Starish's famed philanderer heave a sigh of dejection and a strange sense of comprehending washed over him at the sight. "Unlike you, Aria had the guts to tell me what she wants and it isn't me." So now he knew—his fiancée had rejected Jinguji Ren. "Do us all a favor, Hijirikawa and give the girl an answer."

"Aria deserves a shot at happiness."

* * *

The next couple of days were more of a blur to the Hijirikawa scion than he could ever remember. Otoya had deemed it about time they got down to celebrating Sukunami's birthday and together with the other members of Starish and the girls—Aria, Oikawa and the dark-hair's roommate, Horikawa taking turns to keep their friend out of the loop with the party's progression—they eventually settled on a plan of action with Otoya, Ichinose and Jinguji handling most of the arrangements. There was little else to puzzle over for the occasion for the rest of them other than the common courtesy of readying a gift for the birthday girl. And so, shopping it was.

Masato hadn't known what to get. Sukunami Yuiren was one of the easier individuals to talk to as far as he was concerned but that didn't mean he knew what she would like for her birthday. Aria had tagged along with him as per usual and glad he was for her fashionable eye and company, even if things between them had taken a rather, awkward, unnatural turn since the International Music Festival.

He observed as his celeste-haired fiancée inspected a unique yet chic silver pocket watch, noting minutely how the device had the image of a dolphin engraved on the back of it when she twirled it around in her hands. "Yuiyan should like this," she voiced, not waiting on his opinion as she walked over to the cashier to purchase the trinket.

Masato sighed as he watched. Things had remained in this semi-odd state since he'd found it in him to face her two days ago on Tuesday. Aria was forever welcoming, ever-willing to let him in. And yet, at the same time she was cautious and just that tad bit detached from him. It was easy to tell why though for the other students had taken to gossiping openly about the infamous love-triangle brewing between him, his roommate and the girl, even if it was somewhat invalid at this point. Jinguji's fans had been furious at the sudden development and so the principal had authorized for him and his fiancée to take a brief two-week leave of absence to ensure the girl's safety—effective the week after—and wait for the gossip mill to die down some.

Aria ambled over to him with the neatly wrapped gift in her hands and he had taken the bag from her, then offered the girl his hand. She accepted the gesture graciously—not that he held any doubt that she would—and together they strolled out of the store and began the long walk back to Saotome Gakuen at a relaxed pace, descending into a minor quiet.

_"Aria is_ mine_, Jinguji! Lay off!"_

He had flourished the words in his anger, but he couldn't simply discard them as irrelevant to his emotions.

The blue-hair and his roommate had ended up sharing more with each other the day after their brief confrontation in that corridor, once he had retained his usual calm and ditched the murderous intent. The orange-hair had spilled the beans on everything related to his dance with Aria—how the celeste-hair had called him out to reject his advances, how she explained his inattentiveness to her since their return from Osaka had left her confused and hanging as to his feelings for her, and how the whole tango performance was designed specifically to make him jealous at the possibility of his fiancée with another.

Masato had gulped down the load of information in stride, realizing Jinguji had meant to…un-blind him, an extreme wake-up call. Well, it had worked like a charm. Three days later at present and the blue-hair didn't know if he should still hate the womanizing bastard or be thankful to the older male for having put things into perspective for him the way they were now. Because, in a manner of speaking, Jinguji was right—he had to stop going on about how his fiancée deserved better than him and be considerate of what she actually wanted. So he'd wronged her before, maybe there was still a way to fix it.

Factoring her recent inclination to follow through with Jinguji's absurd—though convincing—ploy to make him burn green-eyed jealousy, Masato was certain it was up to him to make the next move. Aria wanted to hear from him. She deserved a chance at happiness. So if consenting to his own desires and agreeing to be her lover would make the girl happy…wouldn't it solve all their problems?

Why shouldn't he gamble on what they could be together?

Masato had waited several days after Yuiren's birthday celebration to make his move, what with their temporary granted leave of absence in effect. They'd left the school grounds that Wednesday morning while the rest of the students were still in class, heading to his home. His father had made an opportunity of the circumstances to request the girl's presence over to their residence, eager to have her spend the next two weeks with the Hijirikawa family and be acquainted with the staff other than Jii.

Aria had accepted the invitation with the poise and grace expected of an heiress, to Masato's immediate delight. She had changed—grown, he preferred—since the night of their Miai. Ichijo Aria had started off as a girl too frivolous and aloof in her manner to him. But the more time he spent in her wake the more attached and devoted he became to his beautiful fiancée. He hadn't envisioned a future with her all those months back, that night they had walked the park by the Tokyo Imperial Palace, too immersed in memories of a lost first love and the like. But now, it was a thought and possibility close to his heart.

Deep down, the Hijirikawa scion would bet that he could live a thousand years and still never come close to deserving her for all she was and would be. But still, he didn't want to lose her. And if she loved him, was there any more reason to hold back?

"What is it?" Aria had asked curiously as he led her out near the back of his family's traditional estate to where the gardens were.

A gentle breeze wafted through the crisp autumn air, giving lift to the several reddish-brown leaves otherwise blanketing the grassed grounds. Aria's celeste tresses danced elegantly in the wind and Masato regarded her with tender affection, reaching to fiddle a particular lock sitting against the fringe of her right cheek. She turned to him then, a query in her scarlet gaze and Masato steeled himself to take that ultimate plunge, lowering his head to hers just enough to press a delicate kiss to her lips, arms securing his woman in a lover's embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note: And now everyone's going to go 'FINALLY!' on me, lol!**

**A decently long list of thanks to give out this time so here goes. A huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge thank you to Starlette Serene Wolve, Hikiri, StrawberryGlazed, Dem Dem and ZERO. Really glad you guys enjoyed Author Yuiren's long chappie.**

**Moving on, reviewer Hikiri has alerted us to her new Utapri fanfic 'Finding That One' to which she has generously offered us a dedication of sorts. Honestly, we are so very touched~ *tears* Do check her story out if you have the time!**

**Rabulies, please keep R&R-ing if you like and, as always, do stay tuned!**


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 (Miki)**

Syo-_kun_ had noticed her behaviour was off lately. As had Aria, Yuiren, and Natsuki-_san._

...Natsuki-_san_.

Damn it.

Mentally cursing herself, Miki strode towards the Principal's office, clad in casual clothes despite the fact that it was Monday and classes were on. Her sling bag was with her, with a few changes of clothing. She would need them, should the insane man allow her this particular whim of hers. Aria had woken her up for class earlier, but she had begged off, citing a headache. The heiress did not look particularly convinced, but allowed it - potentially thinking that a headache was the reason for her behaviour. She had promised to bring her something back to eat for lunch.

Miki felt sorry that she would not be in the room for lunch. Or in school for the rest of the week, for that matter.

She just hoped the elder teen would forgive her. She did not leave any form of notice. On the flip side, the bulk majority of her possessions were still in the room - and in the same places she normally stored them. Miki was neat that way, and with so many months of bunking together, Aria could tell what she had taken with her in a glance or two.

When the doors were in sight, the brunette steeled herself before she knocked on the door. Shining Saotome gave her the okay to enter, and when she did, he did not appear surprised. In fact, he looked like he expected it.

"Principal," she greeted with a slight bow as the door closed with a gentle click. The man stood from his comfy-looking seat and walked forward to meet her. He did not have to, so it was rather surprising.

"Yes, Miss. Oikawa?" He spoke like that. She swore it.

"I..." Her gaze dropped to the ground for a moment before she took a breath. "Principal, I've come to request a week off, starting today."

"Hmm," went the insane man. "What for?"

"I feel like... like I've lost my way; my _reason _for joining the academy," Miki confessed, her downcast gaze missing the principal's sharp glance in her direction. "No matter what I do, I feel like a complete failure despite constant assurance that I'm doing perfectly fine, and..."

"...and?" the principal prompted, sounding uncharacteristically serious and understanding at the same time. Miki closed her eyes and hoped that the tears did not show.

"...and I... I can't see my path anymore."

There was a moment's pause. "So, do you wish to quit?" he asked, none of his usual speaking quirks coming into play. Miki's blue eyes snapped open and she stared at him, shocked at such a suggestion.

"_No_!" she answered heatedly, before she took a breath. "No," she repeated, shaking her head. "I wouldn't quit - this is far too precious for silly whims and fancies. I..."

She faltered, suddenly unable to find her strength and the courage that prompted her to this decision in the first place. "...I just... I just need some time to sort my thoughts out... I..."

The principal had stepped back behind his table and returned to his seat, looking like he was deep in thought. The silence felt like it was dragging on forever as Miki waited for him to speak, and when he did, it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "Granted," he told her. "However, I fully expect you to catch up on the work you've missed."

Feeling a sliver of surprise yet relief flood her being, Miki managed a smile and bowed in gratitude. As she left, her eyes could not help but notice a picture of a woman - and she looked startlingly like_... _a certain redhead. She pushed it to the back of her mind, though - a different question begged to be answered.

"Principal, why is it that you... _allow_ me my request? Before this, you agreed to _nii-san_'s request, too..."

The man adjusted his shades with a smirk, but did not respond. Miki stared at the man a while longer, but he made shooing motions, and the brunette bowed and left. If he was indulging her and her sibling, then she would not question it - though it _was_ extremely confusing.

* * *

It was nearly ten at night when Saeki made his way back to his little two-room apartment he had rented, mainly to cut down travel costs between home and his university. His parents had been rightfully worried, but he had assured them he would be fine, as his childhood buddy was renting the bigger unit next to his alongside several other peers from the same university.

The pseudo-blonde often thought his friend since elementary school - Takami Saito - was homosexual and potentially had a crush on him, but Saeki found he did not really care before, and he could not bring himself to care _now_. A message from Shining Saotome reached him when he was having lunch, and he had cursed up a storm.

While he expected Miki to break down after her previous performance, he did not expect it to be so soon.

It was not with surprise that he spotted Miki sitting on the steps beside his little unit (the reason why he rented a small unit and on his own was because he needed a room dedicated to his thesis), but he was surprised nonetheless when she charged up and clung to him, silent sobs wracking her petite frame.

Saito, who had just reached outside his unit, exclaimed in surprise, but said nothing else as he helped Saeki open the door to his unit and helped him bring his sister in. The pseudo-blonde thanked the younger male and signaled that he would tell him about it later, and Saito nodded before he left to return to his own unit. Briefly, Saeki smiled. Saito always knew when to back out.

He quickly refocused his attention on his sibling, though. Leading her to the couch, he sat and pulled her onto his lap - much like when they were younger. The brunette instinctively snuggled into his chest, clinging onto his shirt desperately, and Saeki easily held her as he tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong, _chibi_?" he asked gently, resting his chin on her head as he rubbed circles on his sister's back. "C'mon, you can tell me."

Through sobs and hitched breath, the brunette told him - about how much she believed she lost her path; about how _he_ should be in the idol-course, not her; about how she _really_ should have been in the composing-course, composing songs for him... and about how much she _hated_ herself for _enjoying _her time in the idol-course.

The first three, Saeki had expected. The last one, on the other hand, came as a shock. His shock must have shown, for Miki clung to him even tighter and sobbed out apologies after apologies, and then all he could do was hold her and coax her to calm down as gently as he could.

When she fell asleep, exhausted from crying so much, Saeki somehow managed to get her into his bed and sighed as he pulled the covers over his sibling. He would have to talk to her the next day, and convince her that enjoying herself while chasing his dream in his stead was not a bad thing.

'_In fact_,' Saeki thought to himself as he nursed a cup of coffee with his research material spread out before him, '_I highly recommend she enjoy herself_.' He smiled wryly as he set the mug down and got to work.

'_Miki has enough talent to be _both _a composer _and _an idol_.' She had proven as much during the International Music Festival.

He paused, then allowed a huge grin to break out on his features. _There _was Miki's solution to her dilemma. His phone vibrating on the table earned an annoyed look, but a look at the caller ID and he sighed. It was Syo.

"She didn't leave a note, did she?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Miki losing her way.**

**The usual thanks to reviewers Hikiri and StrawberryGlazed (you quoted our Miki! D'aaaw~ *hugs*) for the last chapter.  
**

**As a reminder, Author Yuiren chose to skip her next turn so we're back to Aria on the next chapter.**


	71. Chapter 70

**And because Miki's last chappie was shorter than 1500 words...**

* * *

**Chapter 70 (Aria)**

The loving gesture was soft, tentative, and marred with uncertainty, but Aria could feel every ounce of desire radiating off Masato's physique as he held her close, pouring into her soul through the intimate contact of their lips. Seconds ticked on as her brain struggled vividly to process the stunt, eyes wide in stunned disbelief. Was this really happening? Was he actually kissing her on the lips?

She couldn't move, it had all happened so suddenly. One moment she was admiring the brown, falling leaves in the garden and the next he had her in his arms and his lips were on hers and the world went blank. Though light and innocent in its manner, the heiress felt her body heat up in excitement at the kiss, melting into his warm embrace. Her legs felt weak and trembled, gooseflesh dotted the surface of her skin on her arms, though hidden under the thick sleeves of her Aztec-patterned knit sweater. She leaned into him unawares, deepening the contact between their lips and drowned in glorious bliss when she felt her fiancé respond ardently, probing at her teeth. She let him in without a second thought, relishing the act of endearment zealously as their tongues danced, exploring each other's mouths.

Artistic hands somehow found their way to his blue hair, massaging sensually against his skull as she pulled him deeper still, wanting _more_. And so, Aria was exhilarated to feel rather than hear his groan vibrating through her being. Oh it felt so _good_. Masato's hands roamed her figure, scouring down her back in line with her spine. She felt him stroke at the waistline of her bubblegum-pink skirt, pushing daringly under her sweater and the shirt beneath it, reaching higher, and higher, and higher...

Aria moaned erotically into their kiss, losing her self. _Oh_ the delicious feel of his hands on her porcelain skin, the taste of him inside of her mouth, and _god _this passion, this hunger...

She felt so needy. Her head was spinning. And then Masato moved closer yet and wedged one of his legs in-between hers, brushing against the apex of her thighs and Aria gasped into him, breaking the kiss as they both stiffened, having finally realized there was _nothing _innocent about what they were doing now.

"Aria...you're..." Masato began, panting laboriously but the heiress shook her head in vicious motion, feeling red stain her cheeks. She didn't want to hear it, she was so embarrassed, so flustered.

Her fiancé made attempts to calm her, straining to have her look up at him but Aria was having none of it; she faced away, too ashamed to allow his purple eyes to glimpse her mortified expression at her body's betrayal. Aria pushed out of his arms, falling to her knees when her legs buckled, unable to support her weight. She let long celeste locks shield her face from view as Masato crouched down beside her, seemingly concerned.

"Aria," he tried again, his tone supportive but she merely shook her head a second time, not yet ready to face him head on.

Aria froze, feeling her fiancé tug gently on her hair, combing the lot of it away from her face and into a ponytail. He set his handiwork against her other shoulder, the one further from him and again implored for her to look his way. The heiress sighed, knowing she couldn't exactly avoid the issue and gradually angled her eyes to meet his, hands gripping tensely against the material of her skirt.

"It's alright," Masato reassured and she breathed shakily, feeling tears well in the corners of her eyes with her emotions running high. His reassurance echoed inside. How could he think to pacify her after what he must have felt? Anyone else would think her easy, wouldn't they?

Her fiancé made a move to hug her then, pausing briefly for permission and she nodded, allowing him to pull her into another embrace, more cordial this time. Aria clamped her eyes shut as Masato held her to him, rubbing soothing circles down her back. Her body was still hot, still...reacting. But so long as he didn't touch her _there_...it was safe.

Before long, Aria felt his lips moving against the skin at her nape in speech. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take things that far," he said, and the heiress could only disagree with his need to apologize. After all, she was equally as guilty, perhaps even more so because she doubted she felt sorry for any of what had ensued as a result. It had felt too good. She buried her face into the comfort of his chest, nuzzling against his jumper as she shook her head mildly in response.

"Please don't apologize for that," the girl pleaded, realizing her tears had sullied the front of his sweater. Her immediate thought was to pull away but to her moderate surprise, Masato's firm hand against her back kept her in place. It would appear he didn't mind.

"Then, you must at least let me apologize for my recent behavior." Aria stilled. His recent behavior?

"I've been...difficult towards you."

The minor quake in his voice alerted the heiress to her fiancé's shift in demeanor. He wasn't entirely calm anymore and it unsettled her, knowing where their discussion was headed. These were the forbidden zones, consisting of talk too sensitive they hadn't dared voice it aloud in the past. For so long they had avoided these hard conversations for Masato had always been overtly reserved. He simply wasn't the kind to volunteer such raw information and so she had to wonder. Was he truly ready to open up to her now?

"Aria, I've been angry, upset, jealous and cold..."

"I went to great lengths to avoid you ever since we got back from Osaka and, for all of it, I'm so incredibly sorry."

Aria unfastened her left hand from the strangling grip she had on her skirt, reaching for the back of his frame in an effort to calm him. "Why did you do it?" She had to know.

Her fiancé inhaled deep and she could feel the rush of air pushing past the skin of her nape. "I didn't think I was right for you. I did horrible things to you, said horrible things. I've hurt you so much..."

'_Masato...'_

"Each time I swore I believed you would leave, that you would cancel this ridiculous excuse of an engagement and walk away but you never did." Aria felt his hold on her tighten considerably. "I've been so stubborn, treated you poorly for months yet you came back to me each time, and it made me so scared. Because I knew this wasn't what you were here for."

"Because I couldn't stop myself from wanting you, more and more. And then you sang that song and..."

"Masa..."

"Aria, this—you and I," he went on, pulling back just enough to study the look in her eyes, purples staring heatedly into scarlet orbs. "If something goes wrong it's going to hurt you more than me, you know that?"

Scarlet orbs gazed right back into purples. "Yes."

"And you're still willing?"

Aria gulped, his tone was so hopeful, and she knew this much. "Yes."

She knew that she would be risking her future possibility of becoming an idol by truly being romantically involved with him. But Aria also knew she had tried to ignore her growing affections for this attractive man in the past. She had tried feverishly to blind herself to those emotions, for all the good it did. Because Miki had been right and in the end she couldn't ignore her feelings. It hurt too much, the wait had threatened to deaden her. And so the heiress had learnt—life wasn't something you could plan. It tended to throw all sorts of unsuspecting things your way, designed to throw you off course. And in her case, that 'thing' happened to be falling in love.

Masato was a debuted idol. Even if word were to get out of their ties his prominence as part of Starish meant he could still make it through the odds, albeit with some trouble and difficulty from the media. But she, as far as the Japanese entertainment world was concerned, was a complete nobody. A girl with a lover would never make the initial idol cut. It was just the way things worked in this part of the world. Sure they were allowed to court in private at school but outside those protective walls was entirely another story. They were bound, and their fathers were two exceedingly prominent figures in Japan's socialite scene. Hiding or keeping their relationship under wraps was going to be twice as tough as it would be for any other idol couple in the business, not to mention, come her eighteenth birthday it would only get even harder...

"I just want to take this one day at a time," the heiress expressed.

She sighed against her lover, not wanting to think of the many foreseeable difficult decisions she might have to make for herself down the road. Why couldn't things be easier for them? Masato looped his arms beneath her thighs, scooping her into a princess hold before rising to his feet. Aria clung desperately to him, wishing she would never have to let go.

* * *

Two weeks wasn't much time, especially given the nature of how they had spent it at the Hijirikawa residence. Following their emotional exchange in the gardens out back, Masato had cautioned for them to keep their displays of affection around the house to a minimal, seeing as they were practically skating on thin ice with this latest development in their relationship, now that it was something serious.

There was no telling who they could trust with their fondness for one another because who was to know from where a source looking to betray that trust would emerge—the members of the house? The staff? This wasn't school. They couldn't get careless. Aria guessed it didn't help any when she'd thought to show her fiancé the handwritten note his father had left for her back in the penthouse suite of St. Regis either for Masato had eyed the elegant sheet of paper with evident unease. He had asked to keep it and Aria, feeling it was for the best, complied.

The majority of their days at the estate passed indulging in each other's quiet companionship as it was too dangerous to actually 'talk' with staff loitering about every turn of a corner. Often enough they occupied the living space, Masato playing many charming melodies on the piano or taking the time to teach her a few simple songs. At times his seven-year-old sister would join them come the afternoons when she had nothing else to do after school and Aria adored watching the older blue-hair dote upon his younger sibling.

To the heiress, Masato appeared very much the ideal older brother figure, temperament wholly different from the way he tended to be in the company of most others. No, her fiancé was _never _stiff around his little sister. Rather he indulged the seven-year-old's many requests, no matter how silly, girlish or child-like they tended to be more than half the time—playing 'tea party' or even reading (and rereading) princess storybooks to her while making amusing voice overs for the separate characters.

Inwardly, Aria had to laugh at how unbecoming it all seemed to her of Hijirikawa Masato. She found herself roped into Mai's childish fantasies several times herself as the days went on, though more commonly when Masato wasn't present, off attending to Starish obligations—interviews or promotional work and such—elsewhere. And so, she would be left to coddle the youngest Hijirikawa on those specific occasions, perhaps teaching Mai one of her easier lyrical dance routines or transforming the girl's bobbed blue hair into some other fashionable style in spite of its short length. The little girl seemed to enjoy those.

On days when neither sibling were about the estate, Aria took the alone time to learn a thing or two about her new mobile phone, an iPhone. Masato had surprised her with it the day after their arrival, mentioning something about how bothersome it was to him that he had no means of contacting her when neither of them were in the same place at the same time. She had been grateful for his gift, though just that tad bit hesitant to accept it as she was pretty sure she could afford one herself. Nevertheless, Masato was not about to take it back and that was that.

Several days fussing with the device had led the celeste-hair to the realization that her fiancé had likely put some decent forethought into buying her the phone. He'd taken into account her multilingualism, as well as her innate multicultural tendencies, what with having spent more than half her life thus far in Vienna. And then he'd pointed her attention to the App Store function and Aria had lost herself in a minute obsession of the device that night, browsing animatedly through page after page of Apple Applications, all downloadable for use on her new phone. It was rather comical really.

Stealing a list of mutual contacts from her fiancé's mobile, the heiress made several attempts to reach out to Miki but was met with little other than the petite's pre-recorded voice mail prompting her to leave a message. Aria decidedly left one—asking if the younger girl was doing okay but chose to leave out the fact of her escalating worry and wish to know why she had disappeared from school so suddenly—not wanting to seem like a bothersome pest and stalk her school roommate with dozens of deranged vocal missives.

Gaining no response by the second Tuesday, she then placed a call to Yuiren instead and was relieved to hear from at least one of her female friends. She asked how things were going at school and was pleased to hear that gossip of the love triangle had indeed died down in light of the busy preparations for the upcoming culture festival. Unfortunately Yuiren had no news of Miki either and the two girls spent close to an hour on the phone discussing why their usually perky friend had so abruptly slipped off the edge of the earth.

"So how is Otoya-kun?" The heiress broached eventually, having picked up on the unexpectedly buoyant quality in the other girl's tone when she had first answered the call and thought to ask about the redhead. Yuiren's cough-like pause and eventual bashful reply was enough to bring a teasing grin to her face. It was a good thing this was a phone conversation and the other girl couldn't see her expression because that would be telling.

Aria proceeded to make polite (in her terms) conversation regarding the sportiest member of Starish until she heard a knock on her door, ending the call with her friend before she made to answer it. The sight of Masato standing in her doorway startled her quite a bit. It was unusual for him to come find her in her room personally for that was what the maids or stewards were there for. Was something amidst?

"My father's summoned us to his study," her fiancé explained with a shrug. "It seems he has something to discuss." She arched her brow at that.

Glancing at the clock on her provided desk, Aria stifled a yawn. It was pretty late, and to say she was keen on more time in her fiance's superior's company would be a lie. No offence to Masato but the way his father constantly looked her over was getting creepier by the day. What could Hijirikawa Masaomi need from them at such an odd hour anyway?

Mildly suspicious, she followed after Masato on their walk towards the study on the other end of the huge estate, noting how he slowed his pace to saunter beside her upon entering a slightly more spacious corridor. "Do you really think Otoya is 'yummy-liciously hot'?" He asked out of the blue and Aria nearly tripped on air, realizing her fiancé had eavesdropped on her phone conversation with Yuiren and blushed.

Masato chuckled lightly at her expense and she swatted him kittenishly as they neared the door to the study. It was then when Aria's sharp ears registered a set of familiar voices emanating from beyond the study door. She stood stock still, body rigid with alarm as her mind raced to place the voices with faces in her head. It couldn't be, could it?

Wasting no time with uncertainties, Aria tuned out the baffled expressions of her fiancé and the attendant by the door tasked with announcing their presence and hauled the sliding partition aside in one frantic movement. The conversation ceased on the spot and three sets of eyes turned to her, one Masato's father from the far side of the room, the other her own superior. But the last belonged to a person she hadn't expected to see for a long time to come, not since she had left Vienna behind.

The heiress swallowed with obvious difficulty. "Mother…"

* * *

**AN: Lalala, I keep pushing the T rating with Aria, lol!**

**Please keep R&R-ing peeps and do stay tuned!  
**


	72. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 (Miki)**

_"You have 15 unheard messages."_ What, seriously?_ "First message…"_

_"Hey Miki."_ Aria? _"Masato bought me a phone, so I was hoping I could chat you up. How've you been while I'm not around? I hope you've been good!"_

"About time she got a phone," Miki muttered softly as the recorded voice announced her next message.

_"Miki, it's Yuiren. Where did you go? All Tsukimiya-sensei would tell us is that you're on a study break. Shinomiya-_senpai'_s about to go insane with worry."_

"…damn it," she cursed as the next message – Syo-_kun_ this time – played, repeating the same things Yuiren said. The remaining messages were _all_ from the bespectacled blonde in varying states of panic and worry, though the last one made Miki shudder.

_"Oikawa. I hope you have a good reason for making Natsuki worry."_

And that was the end of the message. Satsuki-_san_'s tone was dark enough that the brunette hid under the covers of her brother's bed after she heard it, and Saeki found her that way when he returned from meeting with his thesis supervisor.

…Saeki.

The insane-yet-lovable brother of hers pulled her onto his lap after the bulk of his business was done and over with (about three days after she appeared at his door), and told her that he was _happy_ that she was enjoying herself in the idol-course._ Happy_.

"B-But I-"

He placed a finger on her lips gently and smiled. "No 'buts'," he said firmly. "Miki, I'll be honest with you. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous."

Miki flinched and tried to move away, but Saeki pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head. "But… I don't care that you're having fun chasing my dream for me." He twirled a lock of her hair in between his fingers lazily. "In fact, I highly encourage it."

The pseudo-blonde chuckled softly. "You have talent, Miki – more than I will ever have," he said. "Your performances during International Music Festival is more than enough proof of that."

Then Saeki whispered into her ear, and Miki's eyes widened. That… what… why didn't she_ think_ of that?

"Because your mind was too guilt-ridden to think straight," Saeki teased, and Miki swatted at him playfully.

But… really? Would it actually work?

The brunette was startled out of her thoughts when 'Orion de Shout Out' blared from the speakers of her brother's laptop, and the unbidden tears that gathered in her eyes settled it.

Whether or not Saeki's idea would work, Miki was heading back to Saotome Academy tomorrow.

* * *

_"Oh, Miki? Don't worry, Syo. Leave it to me."_

That was what Saeki had told Syo nearly a week ago, and the fedora-loving teen was _this_ close to tearing his hair out. Natsuki had been nearly unbearable with his worry for the brunette, and Satsuki – when he appeared – was more irritable than usual.

His gaze drifted to the window of the practice room Starish were in, and he found himself surprised when he saw it was raining. The last time he looked outside, it was still bright. Just how long had they been practising - and how hard - to not realize it?

He listened to his groupmates chatter idly, taking a sip from his drink… and promptly choked when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. The window he was standing at overlooked the main gates, and it looked like someone was climbing in despite the rain. Was that…?

Yes. Yes it was.

"Natsuki!" Syo called even as he dropped his bottle and tossed his towel aside. The taller teen stared after him in bewilderment, and Syo resisted the urge to punch him. Instead, he threw the door open.

_"I see Miki!"_

And with those magic words, the bespectacled teen was out of the room.

* * *

"Stupid, _stupid_ rain," Miki muttered heatedly under her breath. "Stupid,_ stupid_ tiles!" she cursed when she nearly slipped on the flooring of the school corridors as she made her way to the principal's office.

"Pardon my intrusion!" she yelled as she threw the door to said office open, and Shining Saotome regarded her drenched form with what-looked-like amusement.

"I've decided!" the brunette declared before the man before her could say anything. With a knowing smirk, Shining Saotome gestured for her to continue, and she did.

"I'll be Saotome Academy's_ first_ idol-composer."

The principal's shades glinted in the light as he leaned back on his chair. "Is that the path you've found? Miss. Oikawa."

For him to use his speaking quirk meant he was pleased with her answer. Miki didn't know how she knew_ that_, but eh. Miki-sense activated, boop!

The brunette nodded in response to his question, though, and he smirked. "Then I expect you to finish the homework for both courses, Miss. Oikawa." Why did he talk like that? "Your teacher will be notified. Now…" he regarded her for a moment. "Go!"

Miki snorted at that, but bowed her leave. As she dashed into the rain once again to get to the dorm rooms, a voice called out to her, urgency prominent in its tone.

"Miki!"

She stopped short, turning as she did, and Natsuki-san reached out and pulled her into him, holding onto her as though she would disappear again.

"N…Natsuki-_san_?" She asked, taken aback by the suddenness of their hugging collision. Natsuki's hold on her was firm and strong, hinting at despair and Miki blinked into his taller form, not knowing what else to say. The emotion was so unlike the blonde's character... and yet it was there.

"You disappeared so suddenly, no one knew where you were," the blonde whispered gravely, lowering his head to nuzzle her brown hair.

"Miki sawwy..." she offered, hugging back. "I was with my brother all this time. Study break - didn't Tsukimiya_-sensei_ tell you?"

The taller blond's grip loosened on her about three hairs, but that was it. He shook his head 'no' to her. Their resident A Class teacher hadn't mentioned where she'd ran off to.

"You could have done a study break here," he mumbled into her hair. Miki started to shake her head, but it was starting to occur to even her that it was raining and they were both standing in the rain getting wet. Aria would have a fit at her if the other girl knew. It was likely best they headed somewhere else, somewhere dry.

Problem was, Natsuki didn't seem to be inclined to release her anytime soon. "N-Natsuki-_san_, shouldn't we get out of the rain? It's pouring buckets out here."

The blonde didn't move for a full minute. Miki was starting to get worried, when suddenly she was swept up and off her feet and found herself clutching at Natsuki as he carried her towards the school and shelter. "Natsuki_-san_!"

"Shush." There was a light, chiding tap on her head, and a disapproving tone. "Be cute and no talky-talky."

...wait what?

Miki blinked, not sure she heard him right. "...huh?" she said intelligently instead, and Natsuki smiled. It looked forced, though. She let out a small squeak when the taller teen went into one of the smaller classrooms (it had only one door - it was that small), locked the door behind him, set her down on a table, and resumed his near-desperate clinging onto her, hands on her waist and head on her shoulder.

"...Natsuki-_san_...?"

"Why...?" the blonde whispered, and Miki flinched at the unexpected pain coloring his voice. His hold on her waist tightened, and he nuzzled into her shoulder. "Why did you disappear like that?"

"I needed to think, to figure things out, because it felt wrong that I was here in _his_ place..."

"'His' place?" the taller teen echoed, and Miki nodded, suddenly finding everything _but_ Natsuki interesting.

_"Nii-san_... it was my fault that he couldn't be _here_ and realizing _his_ dream and I _hated_ myself because I was supposed to be helping_ nii-san_'s dream come true but I was_ enjoying_ myself and-"

"Miki!" There was a rough shake on her shoulders. Was she ranting? "You were ranting."

Oh. "Oops?" she offered meekly, and Natsuki's expression gentled somewhat, and he leaned over and tapped her on the nose. Miki yelped and pawed at her face, and the sight seemed to calm him a little more, even bringing a smile to his face.

"Miki, what's so wrong with enjoying yourself being an idol?"

Miki faltered at that, looking uncertainly into the other's eyes. "I..." she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I... don't know..."

Natsuki shook his head at the petite teen, not seeing her sense in this. "If you like it, why can't you just keep doing it?"

Miki pouted and slanted a look at him. Hadn't she just explained this to him... hadn't he been listening to her ranting?

"You came back right? Does that mean you know what you're gonna do now?" He asked, pressing his forehead mildly to hers.

"I..." she started to say, then paused and nodded. "It was _nii-san_ who found my solution for me," she said wryly. Natsuki tilted his head at her inquiringly, and Miki found it a little hard to breathe, with how intense his gaze was.

"Miki?" he prompted when she failed to respond, and the brunette remembered to breathe then. "What're you gonna do now?"

Forcing herself to relax, Miki smiled at the taller teen. "I'm going to continue chasing nii-san's dream... and go for mine as well. It means double the workload, but I don't think it matters in the long run."

She could practically see the wheels turning in the other teen's head, and giggled when his eyes widened rather comically. "Could you manage?" he asked, looking worried. Miki grinned and nodded enthusiastically, only stopping when Natsuki laughed and reached over to stop her head from its attempt to fly off her neck.

The elder let out what-sounded-like a fond huff. "Well, I can't say I have no confidence in your abilities," he said, and Miki blinked at him. What? As though sensing her confusion, Natsuki continued. "The original songs you've performed so far: 'magenta', 'jester', and 'soundless voice'. If I hadn't heard for myself that you were supposed to compose them_ all_ yourself, I probably wouldn't have believed it myself."

She felt her face heat up, and Natsuki chuckled. "It's true," he said, resting his forehead against hers again. "You've an amazing voice, it's unique. And the melodies and lyrics you write, they're powerful, Miki. They say something to people. Not everyone has the ability to make music like that and I..."

"I want you to keep doing it. I believe in you, Miki."

"I...um.._.ganbarimasu._..?"

The blonde laughed minutely before he sighed and dropped his head against her shoulder once again. "...I missed you," he whispered, tightening his hold on her petite frame once again.

Miki felt tears gather in her eyes at that confession and she returned the hug, hoping that her feelings could be transferred to the other with just that one movement.

* * *

When Miki returned to class the next day, she was instantly bombarded with questions from her classmates. Where were you? Are you okay? Did something happen? _What_ happened? The brunette tried to answer all those questions, she really did, but even she was starting to get swirly-eyed over the rapid-fire questioning.

She was saved by Tsukimiya-_sensei_ entering the class and dropping two files on her desk, one noticeably thicker than the other. "Your catch-up work," the cross-dressing idol told her cheerily. Miki snuck a peek at the thicker file and groaned. Her classmates all jumped as her head met tabletop with a loud 'thud'.

"I should've known..." she whimpered, and the A class teacher giggled at her expense. She pouted. Not funny.

Lessons commenced right after that, and things were back to normal - at least until lunch break. Yuiren and Jun both dragged her to the rooftop, where the rest of Starish were apparently waiting. On the way there, Miki took notice of something.

"Yui-Yui?"

"Yes?"

"_You missing something_!"

Jun had chuckled and Yuiren smiled at her a little indulgently, but neither offered any response. Miki pouted at that. They reached the rooftop then, though, and she was once again bombarded with questions. She answered those half-heartedly, her mind too focused on trying to figure out what it was Yuiren had lost.

Then she saw the 'missing' item around Ittoki-san's neck. She could_ not_ help her grin as she exclaimed in Yuiren's face:

"_I found it!_"

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Me had help from the Authors Aria and Yuiren in this chapter as mah brain was melting as me typed this - love you guys!**

**Author (Aria's) Note: We love you too? And kyaaaah Nacchan kakkoi! XD**

**On a side note, I have a flight to catch so it's honestly funny how I actually found the time to upload this right now, lol! 8 hours on a freaking plane, gosh I hate turbulence (and now I'm ranting).**

**Thanks to Hikiri and StrawberryGlazed for reviews on the previous two uploaded chapters. Eh, glad you like the...spiciness? Also, expect some major emotional ups and/or downs in the coming bits as our leads go through some...um...dorama? Hmm...**

**So yeah, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	73. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72 (Yuiren)**

"So, how you keeping _It_ a secret from crazy man? I thought he's got eyes everywhere in this place."

Yuiren stretched, turning to regard her friend from where she was warming up on the polished smoothness of the dance studio's floor. They were practicing their moves for a class assignment, as well as a little something for their performance for the school cultural festival which was approaching soon. Miki had returned just in time to prepare for it - trust Miki, who claimed she had done it completely without a plan - and since Aria wasn't around, she had come up with a plan and dragged Yuiren into it. Not that Yuiren was unwilling or anything - but 'dragging' was the best word to describe Miki's style and enthusiasm.

The other girl had given her the Miki-abbreviated version of why she'd suddenly up and disappeared, also apologizing, and Yuiren had gathered something about her brother, Miki feeling guilty about enjoying herself in the idol course... and now she was back, feeling better, and working towards being an idol-composer. Which was great, and all, except it meant the workload had just gotten a whole lot tougher for her friend, but Miki had the talent for it, and if she wanted to do it she could.

Yuiren wasn't the type to pry into other people's business, anyway.

As to Miki's question...

'It' was how her friend had started referring to Yuiren's relationship with Otoya. She'd spotted the pendant Otoya was wearing and put two and two together, and Yuiren had eventually caved and told her everything.

"Well..." she hedged now, not really sure how to answer the question. "We're trying to keep _It_ a secret in school, at least."

There wasn't much of a difference, really, at least not in Yuiren's opinion. She and Otoya had always been best friends, they spent time together often, sometimes with Starish and sometimes away from the other students. The only real difference was that perhaps they were a little more touchy-feely now when they were alone together, but they were careful to tone it down in school - Otoya, at least, had experience of exactly how stalker-ish their crazy principal could be. Since they didn't have the freedom Tokiya and Nanami had to hold hands and such, they made do with what they could on the weekends when they spent a little time together outside of school... besides, since finding out about them, while the other members of Starish had been supportive, even they drew the line at overly obvious displays of affection between couples. Ren in particular had once walked in on them making out in a corner of the rooftop and had instantly facepalmed, turned around and muttered for them to _please_, consider his sanity, and _never_ do that in front of him again and _especially_ not in a place where he had to _eat_ and hang out with people.

Yuiren had giggled, Otoya had blushed - but they'd pretty much taken all of their friends' sensitivities into consideration after that, saving their PDA for more appropriate, more secret places.

So yes, basically there was no difference, was there?

Jolted back into the present by Miki waving her hands in front of her face, Yuiren turned her focus back to their practice.

A Class was actually doing a maid cafe for the culture festival, but she was exempted since Tsukimiya-_sensei _had dragged her away and practically begged her to be in charge of another booth. Yuiren twitched - she remembered the horror of finding out the plan for that booth, and trying to get Miki to help dissuade the person who had donated the - *ahem* - products to be sold at said booth.

"_You gotta convince him not to do it, Miki!" Syo had pleaded. "I can't do it by myself!"_

"_LALALALALA I NO CAN HEAR NO CAN HEAR LALALALALA NOT MY PROBLEM!"_

"_Please, Miki. Think of the people! Think of the students, and their families! What if someone actually wants to buy a 'ramen-octopus chocolate cake'?" _

"_WHY MEEEEEE?"_

"_Because he thinks you're cute!" Yuiren and Syo said together. _

_Miki pouted cutely, rubbing at her nose. "You're both high."_

"_If anyone can convince Natsuki, you can," Syo said, grabbing the reluctant girl by the arm. The only thing that stopped Miki from judo-throwing him into the nearest wall was the fact that Yuiren had grabbed her other arm. _

But not even Miki had been able to dissuade the school's resident "baker" from insisting that he wanted to contribute to the festival, and so the booth was going to happen. Syo was currently trying to come up with a plan, but until then, Yuiren foresaw a looong job ahead of her trying to "encourage" people to buy the cakes.

Syo had better come through.

Eventually, they had to wrap up dance practice. Miki had homework to do, and she was helping with the maid cafe thing so she had to go. Yuiren waved goodbye to her friend and gathered her things, heading to her room for a quick shower.

Because the festival would be stretched over the weekend, she had to replace her working days at her job. She'd gotten special permission to leave the school grounds, but only to head to work. So it was just as well that she wasn't really involved with anything else other than one performance and the cake booth. She wouldn't have had time to do much else since she was working half the day.

Otoya had asked her to text him and let him know before she went anywhere - she suspected he'd been spooked after Miki pulled her disappearing act, he'd been worried about their hyper friend, too - so Yuiren pulled out her phone and dropped him a quick message as she walked towards the school gates.

What she did _not_ expect was him to reply that Starish had just finished their practice as well, and that he would meet her at the cafe.

How was she supposed to get any work done if he was there?

On the other hand, they hadn't been alone together since Miki had returned to school. Maybe he missed her just as much as she missed him.

Of course, she revised this opinion later when she reached the cafe and found him waiting there with Tokiya, Nanami and Syo. Syo appeared to be half-dead, flopped on the table, while Nanami and Tokiya were sharing a slice of cheesecake. Her old friend didn't strike her as the type that liked sweets, but when Nanami offered him a spoonful of green tea cheesecake, he definitely didn't seem to mind.

So much for missing her - her boy just wanted food and to spend some time with his friends. Yuiren grinned.

Otoya looked yummy, dressed casually in a T-shirt and form-hugging jeans. Yuiren felt her brain melt as she smiled and went to greet him with a quick kiss, before hurrying to sign into work and don the required uniform and apron. Here, outside of the school walls, she felt relatively safe to be freer in expressing her affection to her... boyfriend? Was that the term? It sounded strange in her head, but she supposed that was what Otoya was to her, now. She still found it hard to believe sometimes that he had returned her feelings and they were together now, but he reminded her everyday that it was true.

Towards the end of her shift, Tokiya and Nanami left together, and Syo left a few moments later, telling Yuiren that he still had yet to come up with a game plan for Natsuki's cakes. She felt sorry for the shorter blond, and got him a free strawberry cheesecake slice on the house - he looked tired and stressed, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He thanked her and stumbled out - yet winked at her as he went, and she knew he'd left mostly so she and Otoya could spend some alone time together.

She felt Otoya come up from behind her, and blushed as he slid his arm around her waist, nuzzling gently at the back of her neck and making her shiver a little.

"Just us now," he pointed out unnecessarily. "You done with work yet? I could treat you to your favorite. One of them five-choco things."

Yuiren glanced at the clock. She actually had about twenty minutes left on her shift, but she figured she could clock out early - it wasn't that busy. She told Otoya as such, and went to clear it with one of the senior employees before hanging up her apron and returning to her boyfriend.

As she happily dug into the promised dessert - teasingly not allowing Otoya any share until he pouted and started to whine - they easily slipped into the comfortable atmosphere that best friends had, talking and chit-chatting... and holding hands and brushing their feet against each others' under the table.

Otoya seemed a little quiet to Yuiren, but whenever she looked at him with concern, he would smile and wave off her questions and claim that he was fine.

It wasn't until they'd settled the bill and left the cafe that he opened up a little, while walking her home.

"I think we need to be a bit more careful in school," he said reluctantly, his grip tightening a little on her hand, as though afraid she would pull away from him now. Yuiren looked at him, confused and a little hurt.

"Why?"

He hesitated, then said, "The Principal called me again. Showed up out of nowhere at practice today to remind me about the no-love rule."

Yuiren stopped walking, mostly because it felt like her heart had stopped. Otoya quickly stopped as well, gently pulling her closer to his body, into a warm hug.

"W-What did you tell him?" she asked, snuggling closer, feeling her heartbeat increase along with her nervousness as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, feeling him resting his larger hands on her hips.

"Well... actually, I didn't have to." Otoya sounded slightly, adorably confused. "Ren swore up and down that only Tokiya and Nanami and Masato and Aria were in relationships, that you and me were just friends. I didn't ask him to lie for me, but the Principal seemed to get it, and he left before I could say anything else. I asked Ren why he did it but he just said... well... he said we're his friends, too, and he figured we could use a break when it came to that dumb rule." He shrugged, and she felt the movement ripple throughout his larger, longer frame. Still uneasy, she rested her cheek against his chest and clung tightly, and felt his own hug tighten in response.

"I know," he said, gently planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I feel the same. But it was weird. He didn't outright forbid me from being with you... but it was kind of like he knew already, about us. I don't know... he seemed a bit off, even for being 'crazy man' like Miki always calls him. It was strange."

He broke off. Yuiren, fighting panic at the thought of losing him, losing what they had, had taken a hold of the dolphin pendant around his neck, which was hanging right beside his mother's rosario, and was fingering it the way she usually fingered her own when she was nervous.

"Yui-_chan_?" She heard the concern in his voice, but she just shook her head and snuggled closer. He let her, but she knew he was worried.

She struggled to reassure him, simply because she struggled to voice her inner fears.

"I'm just worried," she managed at last, voice tired, and he nodded, one hand gently stroking down her back. "I can't... I can't lose you, too."

"Aw, Yui-_chan_." She felt him pull back, felt his finger under her chin, tipping her head up so that she was looking at him. His expression was gentle, tender, loving, and filled with determination.

"Not even the Principal can make me leave you. You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy, did ya?" He swiped her nose, and she managed a smile. "I promised you that I wouldn't ever let ya go, and I meant it. I love you. And even if the Principal makes things difficult for us to be together, I'll fight for us. I won't let you go so easily and I'm not going anywhere." He gently wiped away the tears that had started with his fingers. "Don't cry, Yui-_chan_."

She sniffled, and nodded. But she'd had a bad shock, and it wasn't going away that quickly, no matter what. Ittoki bent and kissed her gently, sealing his promise without words, and Yuiren understood.

No one might ever understand how much it meant to her, that she'd found someone who could speak to her without words the way Yasuo once had, and who understood her when she "spoke" as well. She clung to him as he finally broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard, the butterflies in her stomach still going on strong - both from nerves and from the love she sensed in his kiss.

"It'll be okay," Otoya said gently, and she tried to believe him. He held out his hand for her to take. "Come on. Don't worry so much. I won't let anyone break us up."

"Let's go home."

Gathering her courage, Yuiren took his hand, and let him lead the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew, gosh I hate flights and turbulence *shudders*. But yes, back and recovered enough from jetlag to get on to posting up this here next chapter. Oooh, Yuiren and Otoya practically got caught, lol!**

**Thanks again to our rabuly reviewers Hikiri and StrawberryGlazed. Glad you guys thought Miki and Natsuki's little scene was cute, hehe!**

**Alrighties, please keep R&R-ing if you like peeps and do stay tuned!**


	74. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73 (Aria)**

The heiress swallowed with obvious difficulty. "Mother..."

Marion Sasahara-Ichijo was a formidable force of a woman. A diva by every letter of the word, her own mother. There was simply no denying their blood relation over the years, much to the girl's chagrin, for she had grown up wearing the woman's trademark celeste locks on the crown of her head. Aria had inherited most of her good looks from the older woman after all, and then some. The tall, willowy figure befitting a runway model of the highest caliber, the natural sex appeal that drew men to her by the millions, not forgetting the easy poise and elegant grace that had women drooling with envy at her feet; or so majority had commented on in the past.

They even shared the same noteworthy talent for the art of music, and so, many of her acquaintances or friends back in Vienna had diligently made comparisons of her to her superior flesh in light of it. Aria hadn't enjoyed that. Because while they shared identical appearances the young celeste-hair continued to harbor the strong opinion in her mind of how her mother and her couldn't be more varied in their personalities to one another.

While they possessed similar drives for their craft, Aria noted her mother was more feisty and ruthless in her methods of achieving her aims. She was the La Carlotta to her Christine Daae and the heiress considered Marion Sasahara more tigress than human being, an entity starved in pursuit of the unattainable perfection within the arts and cared for little else, especially when it came to things unrelated to her career as one of Vienna's most prominent prima donna opera singers.

"Why are you here?" Aria voiced, confused, scarlet eyes never leaving her mother's comely features and missing the sight of Hijirikawa Masaomi's signaling for the attendant somewhere behind to take her leave. Nevertheless, she heard the door slide shut and the scuffle of hurried feet fade as she watched Marion rise to a stand, eyes widening more than a fraction when the woman barreled towards her and smacked her hard across the face. The impact sent the girl crashing to the floor in a heartbeat.

Aria clutched at her burning cheek in shock more than in pain, struggling to restrain her evident astonishment at the vehement greeting thrown her way. Her body shook with the inability to comprehend the woman's stormy outburst of temper. Her mother had always been cold to her, that Aria knew. But the severity of this mistreatment...

What had she done to warrant _this_?

"You stupid, ungrateful child!" Her mother fumed, absolutely livid, and Aria glanced up at the older woman in more of a bewildered daze, only vaguely registering Masato had knelt by her side with his arms banded around her trembling frame in concern.

"Your father has been generous enough to give you the opportunity to attend Saotome Academy, something you claim to have wanted more than anything in the world for years and how do you repay his kindness? By floundering about with the son of a late business rival and stirring up trouble!"

"W-What?"

"Come now Aria, don't you _dare _feign daftness with me!" But the heiress could only blink her response. The son of a late business rival...was her mother referring to...

Lost for words, she turned a pleading look to her fiance, pretty features betraying the inner turmoil Marion's accusations had awakened in her heart. Masato squeezed supportively on her shoulders in reply, clearly shaken as well and Aria instantly knew he hadn't anticipated any of this himself. "Please Sasahara-san, I've kept a close eye on your daughter at school and she hasn't done anything of the such," he said, trying to reason with the tigress of a woman.

"And how do I know you're not just covering up her faults, Hirijikawa-kun?"

"I-I'm with her almost every waking hour of the day outside of class time."

Marion scoffed her annoyance, reaching over to the study's desk for a set of prints.

"Then perhaps it is _your _lack of judgement skills that led to this?" She spurred, brandishing the article in his face, then giving the papers a goading push in his direction when Masato failed to make an intelligent move to receive them.

Aria observed with fearful reservation as her fiance rose to accept the papers from her mother's proffering hands. She watched for his reaction as he scanned through the piece, cringing minutely when his expression grew more pressing and critical with each passing second when at long last she could not contain her curious apprehension. The heiress stood, nabbing the papers from Masato's quivering appendages and stared at it. Aria could have sworn her heart stopped in her chest. She didn't have to read to know this was bad, the image staring tauntingly back at her said it all.

"That was taken by a Shining Agency fan-blogger who visited during your school's recent International Music Festival," her father offered, speaking up for the first time that night and it didn't take much on the part of her keen hearing to distinguish the agitation licking at his tone. "It's been less than twenty-four hours since that post went up and already it's garnered numerous comments and attention."

Aria didn't know what to do, say or think, where to even begin to fathom the direness of all this. The printed image of Jinguji Ren and herself dancing the Argentine tango was laughing mockingly in her face. Worse still, there was a second photograph, having strategically captured the moment in which Ren had tilted her away from the crowd to plant an ardent kiss to her lips, or so everyone thought, none-the-wiser. The blogger had praised their performance, using the pictures to highlight his fascination with their lustful, foxy exhibition so different from the myriad of cute and innocent images more prominently portrayed by most young idols in the current industry scene and was apparently rooting for her debut. The heiress didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony that his freedom of expression might just as well have sealed her fate for doom.

"The Nihon Times is picking up this bit of news first thing tomorrow morning - thanks to the ridiculous gossip of your idol news circulation channels - and _believe_ me it will be sensational within our business circles," her father bemoaned spitefully, tone trying for dark sarcasm as he made to loosen his tie. "Congratulations daughter, all of Japan will learn your name now, and inevitably, your connections to the Ichijo and Hijirikawa groups. And once they do, they _will _hammer us."

Aria blanched at the circumstances. While the idol world appeared to be cheering her on to success her own flesh and blood would condemn her for her talents. If only it wasn't for who she happened to be. Aria had known of how her father and Masato's had actively intended their joining with the knowledge of it being the most tactful bid for merging their companies into one for the sake of a more profitable empire of wealth for years. Not that they hadn't tried other methods of working towards that goal in the past but it had proven to be a long, grueling and tedious process. Internal conflicts between individuals in the workplace, unable to let go of their previous standing as market competitors marred the development of completion and it was only her consistent absence from Japan that had kept their parents' unceasing efforts at bay for the most part over the years, sparing her and Masato both until now. Because her father had possessed the perfect lure and she had relented, unable to resist taking that one shot.

Oh the heiress had _always _known the engagement to be a set-up, one of convenience. It was a proposition designed to facilitate the merging process into fulfillment once and for all and Aria suspected her fiance had known it too, though they had never spoken of it aloud to each other.

"What on earth were you thinking, Aria?" Her mother bellowed and the girl flinched. She had known _exactly _what she had been thinking when she'd agreed to dance with Ren but the celeste-hair also knew her parents far too well. They wouldn't understand it. They wouldn't care for her thoughts, her sanity or peace of mind. No, all they cared about was how this would look to the outside world, how it would reflect back on them in the eyes of the public because while her engagement to Masato hadn't been made officially public yet rumors of it had circulated the moment she'd stepped foot back on Japanese soil as the Ichijo heiress. And of course their fathers' matchmaking attempts hadn't gone unnoticed over the course of the last decade either.

And so, her supposed fling with Ren, brother to Jinguji Soichirou, present CEO of the Jinguji group and notorious business rival of the Hijirikawas caught on camera was a scandalous affair. The news had the potency to easily shatter everything Ichijo Aiki and Hijirikawa Masaomi had worked tirelessly towards over the past couple years. And still Aria couldn't find it within herself to be sorry. Because it was them who planned to use her so selfishly in their ploy, a sacrificial tool without her assent from the very beginning. In her own eyes she hadn't done anything so wrong to deserve their contempt and Aria was suddenly angry.

"It was _just _a performance for the event," she reasoned stubbornly, sensing the bite of her inner she-devil bubbling to the exterior and strained to reel that formidable side of her in, aware it would do her no favors to lash out. What with how they refused to see her as an individual with needs of her own as it was.

"Then perhaps you would like to explain what that second photograph gives you the impression of," her mother challenged and she scowled openly. The kiss had been fake. Masato could vouch for her but would her parents believe either of them or care if she voiced the truth? She doubted it. The heiress refused to answer, glaring at her mother with ire in her scarlet eyes. Translucent golden orbs glared daggers right back at her. It was the one physical trait they didn't seem to share.

"For goodness sakes, you're both engaged to be wed! Do you have any idea how serious this is? What your childish actions may as well have cost your fathers and all those working under their-_your_-namesakes if we can't find some way to nullify this scandal?" Aria puffed inwardly. A puppet to the Ichijo name, was it all she would ever be good for to them?

"We'll move the announcement forward," Hijirikawa Masaomi spoke coolly, voice mastering a tonal quality so commanding Aria actually shuddered, her rage subdued. She didn't see anyone having the courage to go against him at that moment. And then it hit her what his words entailed and the heiress felt as if the world was crumbling all around her.

"Are you serious, Masaomi?" '_Please no...'_

"I don't see any other viable options, Marion. We'll arrange a press conference for the day after tomorrow to conduct immediate damage control, ease media tension as best we can and rush preparations for making the engagement public in the meantime." This could _not _be happening.

"We'll target for the end of the month." '_What?'_

That had to be less than three weeks away! "Agreed." Aria gasped sharply at the horror. This was too much. She'd be out of time, were they for real?

"Father, that's too soon!" She asserted, not caring for the near-fractured condition of her voice as she forced it past her lips. If she couldn't make a stand here it might as well be over. "You promised me a year-"

"Your actions force my hand, Aria!"

It was one dance, playing a character, a show! "You can't!" She screeched, desperation engulfing her to the core. The performance had been an act. She was part of the entertainment world, they _had _to see it so.

"Let it go, Aria," her fiance calmed, holding her back firmly by the length of her shoulders when she tried to advance but she couldn't bear it. To just give up and sit meekly on the sidelines while the adults stripped her bare of her already restricted independence.

She faced him, imploring his understanding and aid in her state of verged hopelessness but the look in his purple eyes stayed her, for the raw insight within them conveyed all he felt to her soul, begging for her to stand down before she risked making things worse. Aria heaved a wounded sigh, Masato was telling her to back down for her own sake she knew and the heiress felt the fight within her begin to wane and give out. She hadn't wanted to admit it but even she knew this was too grave a situation for her to rebut.

"I gave you your chance but you chose to make light of it," Aiki spat and the heiress winced in Masato's embrace. "You have no one but yourself to blame, Aria. You _will_ do as you are told."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ouch, and here's one of Aria's so-called 'bomb' chapters where the drama level spikes like mad. For the record, you've all been warned XD  
**

**Loving thanks once again goes out to recent reviewers Hikiri and StrawberryGlazed (whom we are glad to see are working out a way to share a certain Ochibi-chan, lol), as well as ZERO (oooh, posters sound aweshum!).**

**By the way ZERO, would you happen to have an email or some easier way we could use to contact you online? Not that the comments you leave aren't working but it strikes us as a little inconvenient that we keep you waiting for each new chapter update just for a response from us about the manga, lol. Also, below are the Chara Appearance Briefs. Kindly let us know if you need anything else~  
**

**Alrighties peeps, please do keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**

* * *

**Character Appearance Briefs:**

**~Yuiren~**

**Hair:** _Black, slightly above shoulder length, straight, highlighted (she changes the color on a weekly basis depending on mood)_

**Eyes:** _Deep green_

**Skin:** _Natural (slight tan)_

**Height:** _5'3 (161cm)_

**Weight:** _45kg_

**Fashion:** _Usually seen in skirts or cute tops, but also commonly seen in pants. No frills or ribbons less she feels like it, which is rare. Always wears a silver dolphin pendant around her neck (has a habit of fiddling with it). Uses colorful accessories for hair and clothes._

* * *

**~Miki~**

**Hair:** _Light brown (orange-ish under the sun), length above the base of the neck but below the jawline, straight_

**Eyes:** _Clear blue (sky blue)_

**Skin:** _Natural (slight tan)_

**Height:**_ 5'1.5 (157cm)_

**Weight:** _46kg_

**Fashion:** _Loves all things casual so expect to see her in jeans, t-shirts, shorts and everything else in-between when not expected to be in uniform. Has little to no interest in fashion with exception being her love of platform boots to complement her short stature._

* * *

**~Aria~**

**Hair:** _Celeste (sky/baby blue), long till mid-back, wavy_

**Eyes:** _Scarlet-ish red (close to the color of fresh blood)_

**Skin:** _Light (fair)_

**Height:** _5'5 (167cm)_

**Weight:** _47kg_

**Fashion:** _Heavily fashion conscious, her style is best described as 'fun, flirty and feminine'. Loves classy blouses, knit sweaters and romantic dresses in bright, youthful colors. Occasionally works a 'sporty' or 'sexy' look (e.g. black Converse sneakers or clothes that reveal more skin than is comfortable to the average girl)._


	75. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74 (Miki)**

With preparations for the culture festival smoothly underway, Miki found herself wondering if Aria and her fiance would return to join them - or at least visit. She voiced as much as she and Yuiren joined Starish for lunch (those who were there, at least), and Syo-_kun _had suggested she call Aria.

And so she did.

"_How do I-oh, it's recording? Ichijo Aria's currently busy - stop _laughing_, Masato! - so just leave a message and I'll get back to you when I have time. Now how do I-"_

Miki could not help it. She _hated _leaving voicemails. So she cut the call and, in a fit of childish fury, threw her phone.

What was neglected to be mentioned was that they were having lunch outside. Near the pool. She just stupidly threw her phone. And her device had landed right in it.

Syo-_kun _had instantly burst into laughter, and her brain took a moment to process the epicness of her own actions. In the time it took for her to process it, the rest of Starish had tried to hide their mirth, though Yuiren was as amused as Syo was.

"_My phoooooooooooone_...!" the silly brunette wailed, and Syo-_kun_'s laughter went up a notch. Pouting, she grabbed his arm and judo-threw him into said pool. Did anyone remember it was autumn and it was _cold_?

_That_ prompted everyone to laugh, and her poor childhood friend surfaced, spluttering, shivering and near-pouting. "What was _that _for?!" he yelled, and Miki stuck her tongue out at him.

"You laughed at me; you get my phone back for me!" she demanded. For a moment there, it looked like the shorter blonde was going to say something like 'get it back yourself' before he remembered she could not swim. Palm met forehead with a wet 'smack', and he made to dive back into the water.

"_And don't forget the fluffy phone thingy-majingy Natsuki-_san _bought for me_!"

Cue more laughter from the peanut gallery - inclusive of the aforementioned bespectacled teen - and she could not help her smile.

It was great, being back in the academy.

* * *

Days seemed to fly by as preparations for the culture festival picked up a more frantic pace. Saeki, when she called him using Syo's phone, had laughed so hard she was sure he knocked his head more than fifteen times when he heard the story of how her phone became a teabag. He promised to bring a replacement phone for her when he visited the school for the culture festival, though.

A Class had decided on a maid cafe theme, and G Class, to their surprise, was going with host clubs. The two classes settled into some sort of friendly-competition mood, though the guys in G Class were all groaning and mumbling that they'd lost when Jun casually revealed that Miki was going to be one of the maids.

Huh.

Speaking of Jun, the secret crossdresser had taken it upon himself to be in charge of the makeup for _all _the maids. Of course, he had help from his gaggle of followers, and after he was done with her when they were testing out costumes and makeup for the coming event, Yuiren and Nanami had joined Natsuki in his cuteness-induced high.

She did not think it was a good thing.

Practice with Yuiren had gone very smoothly, too. Well, that was until Miki appeared at practice one day with one of her taller platform boots. The dark-haired teen had blanched, remembering her apparent 'accidents' with Syo-_kun_'s feet, but the brunette cheerfully told her to not worry and get to practicing.

It... was not until their fifth round of practice that day that Yuiren was confident that Miki would not step on her feet. Then began the near constant worrying that she would injure herself or something.

Really... did she seem that incompetent?

* * *

With her increase in workload, it was not all that surprising that she missed the news - what more with the preparations for the culture festival and her practice with Yuiren. Natsuki had found her after she spread all her work out on a table, and whispered to her that Hijirikawa-_san_ told them (as in Starish) that his engagement to Aria was to be announced later that month. Miki frowned, bewildered - Aria had not even debuted yet, and she was already going to have a 'scandal' - if it could be called _that _- to her name?

"What do you think of this?" Natsuki asked her, and Miki felt her frown grow. What _did _she think of this?

"...is ridiculous," she finally managed. "I can see the hate coming in, and it's like... I don't know... people _forget _idols are human too. With emotions. And shit."

"And shit," Natsuki echoed with amusement, and Miki shrugged.

"Don't feel like making Miki-sense today."

"You're already doing that."

"...Damn. Must be an auto-equipped skill."

The bespectacled teen laughed and reached across the table they were seated at to tap her nose, and laughed again when she immediately pawed at it.

"That auto-equipped skill too, shuttup."

Natsuki laughed again. "How _are _you coping with the extra coursework so far?" he asked, a complete change from teasing her earlier. Miki shrugged, gesturing nonsensically at the work spread out at the table.

"I'm doing fine, I think. Tsukimiya-_sensei_ had mentioned that my songs for the International Music Festival would be taken and marked as my mid-semester exams, so I don't have to worry about _that_." She paused. "I haven't seen my marks, now that I think about it."

"Wouldn't be surprised if you got the highest mark again," Natsuki told her with a confident smile, and Miki ducked her head, feeling a blush color her cheeks. "Let's go check it together, okay?"

The brunette thought it over. "_After _the culture festival," she agreed. "A little too busy now, with..." she gestured helplessly at her pile of work again, and the blonde chuckled.

"It's a promise then," he said, and the two settled into comfortable silence as Miki refocused on her homework.

The culture festival would begin soon, and she did not need the extra baggage tagging along.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Is a filler chappie to kill off the dorama Author Aria cooked up. Authors Miki and Yuiren does not like that amount of dorama. Nooooope.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: Heh, knew you two hated my drama-induced-plots! What would we do without Miki's comedy, no matter how insane. Then again, this is the Utapri universe we're talking about where stuff like stealing the Statue of Liberty and having a pet lion (was it a lion?) is perfectly normal. Gosh Shining!**

**Thanks for reviews go out to Hikiri, StrawberryGlazed, DemDem, and heck even The Blue Rogue, whom I thought to send a reply explaining reasons for us having things the way we do in this story. All in all, I just think it best to keep an open mind towards the writing styles of different authors as, after all, we're all individuals with our own flavors. Also, this IS the internet where we're more free from traditional rules of written publication~  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like peeps and do stay tuned!  
**


	76. Chapter 75

**And again because Author Miki's last chapter was less than 1500 words...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 75 (Yuiren)**

"Set it up right over there, boys, thank you. No, to the right a bit - the _other_ right, or it'll overlap the next booth. Yes - perfect. Thank you Akiyama-_san_, Karube-_san_."

Yuiren checked her list of things she had to prepare for the first day, but everything was more or less covered. She just had to decorate the booth, put up the little posters and things she'd made to advertise Natsuki's cakes - he'd made about twenty in a mad rush of baking, and now she just had to figure out how on earth she was going to sell a 'mushroom and _tako' _cake and a tray of 'button and tabasco' muffins, and other such culinary 'gems'. Akiyama and Karube were two of her classmates, and thankfully they happened to be on hand to help her get the booth set up. Jun would have helped, she knew (heck, he'd probably only have needed one hand to lift the thing) but he had his own things to settle for the maid cafe.

The boys stretched the kinks out of their bodies - they'd been helping with the other booths, too, part of the logistics team - and turned to go, acknowledging her thanks with a little wave. To her surprise, though, Akiyama-_san _paused on his way towards the school.

"You need me to hang around for anything, Sukunami-_san_?" he asked, with a slightly dopey grin and a blush. Yuiren barely glanced up from her list.

"Oh, nah, thanks. I'll be fine. I don't have much to do."

The other teen looked disappointed, but he turned and headed after his other classmate reluctantly.

There was a titter from behind her, and Yuiren turned to see Jun.

"I thought you were busy?" she asked mildly, setting her list down and starting to gather her things for booth decoration.

"My girls said they'd take care o' things fer a while, so I decided ta drop in on you. Very nice, cutie. Awesome friend-zoning there."

Yuiren turned a confused look on him, and he just chuckled.

"Akiyama-kun was clearly interested, cutie."

It took a few more moments for her brain to catch up. Oh. OHHHH. _Oh_.

"Akiyama-san... was interested... in me?" Yuiren lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

Jun reached out slyly and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "He's not the only one, cutie, ya just ain't been payin' 'ttention."

But didn't they know about... oh yeah. Yeah. That kind of defeated the point of them keeping their relationship low-key, didn't it?

She was saved from having to reply or continue pondering the matter by the arrival of Syo and Natsuki. Jun winked at her and trotted off gracefully, a definite bounce of amusement in his step. Yuiren turned her attention to her two Starish friends and while Natsuki cooed over her handmade posters and booth decor, Syo dragged her into a corner and whispered instructions.

"I got Miki to help, no worries," he told her when she expressed concern about whether or not they could pull it off. "It's the only plan I could come up with."

"You do remember we have a performance tomorrow?" Yuiren pointed out.

Syo sighed and twisted his fedora on his head. "Do we have a choice?"

"Miki has homework, Syo."

"I know... you didn't think she was doing this for free, did you?" he asked, rolling his blue eyes. If Yuiren hadn't been involved with Otoya, she would have appreciated what the short blond's fans saw in those eyes, really. "I gotta help her with some of it while she's helping us." He flashed a grin. "When we were kids, I once helped her write an entire essay for school. Faked her handwriting and all. It was fun... 'till Saeki caught us."

Yuiren grinned, remembering her friend's elder brother. "What happened?"

Syo winced. "Never mind."

"Let's just say it involved ramen and a coffee pot."

They both jumped as Miki popped up unexpectedly beside them, stage-whispering loudly over the both of their voices. Yuiren burst into giggles, realizing her friend had snuck in unnoticed and joined them, eavesdropping, and Syo just turned red, bellowing: "DAMNIT MIKI, YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

Miki grinned unrepentantly, tossing her hair in a cute movement and offering a hand to help Yuiren up.

"Why you here?" Yuiren asked, accepting the offered hand and rising gracefully, doing her best to ignore the aches in her muscles from their practices. The moves had become easier, but her muscles had been protesting. She was not used to doing "shexy dance", as Miki put it, but the other girl had been impressed with how quickly she'd picked it up.

Besides, Aria still wasn't back. Miki had been supposed to do a performance with her roommate, but the blue-haired girl was off somewhere with Masato and neither of them were around. Calling her had gone straight to voicemail... which had been amusing while Miki still had a phone. The other girl would lob her phone off in a random direction then screech and rush to rescue it... and then, the pool. At least Syo had rescued the phone fluffy. He was now also nursing a slight cold, because it was autumn, and though the pool had been heated, it was chilly.

Miki proceeded to shove a small jar of vaporising ointment at said suffering blond as she nodded to the booth. "I came to help, _duh_."

"Oh good," Natsuki interrupted, beaming. "Let's work hard together, Miki-_chan_, Yui-_chan_."

Syo grumbled something beneath his breath, but he was rubbing the ointment into his chest and sounded less congested when he next spoke.

"Come on," he said gruffly. "Let's get this over with. We got a festival tomorrow!"

* * *

The remaining members of Starish opened the festival with a performance the next morning. Yuiren saw her family in the crowd, and waved, but didn't go over. Hikari seemed unhappy that Masato wasn't there, but she clapped manfully along with the rest of the crowd.

Yuiren wondered why the performance seemed a little off. There was no doubt that the remaining five had done an excellent job, each performing to the best of their abilities and then some. And yet... did missing one member of the group really affect their dynamics that much?

She mentioned this to Otoya afterwards when he came to meet her at her booth later, greeting her with a light hug and touch of his hand to her shoulder. He shrugged.

"It was like that last time, too," he explained. "Last year, when Tokiya wasn't around. Syo said there was something missing, too. We all felt it. Whatever it was, it stayed missing until Toki came back. Now Masa's not here... same thing. But he'll come back, or so the Principal says."

He paused, then added, "Masa mentioned something about his engagement with Aria going to be announced soon."

Yuiren raised an eyebrow. "Really?" That was fast. Had something happened? Aria had said... but it wasn't her business anyway, was it?

"Yeah." Ittoki sighed, then peered at one of the labels in front of one of the cakes which Natsuki and Syo had brought to the booth earlier that morning. "Chocolate ramen cake? That can't be right - wasn't that what he made for your birthday?"

Yuiren shuddered. "Don't remind me." Then, she brightened, having spotted a familiar, short figure in a fedora come sneakily around the corner.

Syo glanced right and left, tilting his hat - adjusting the sunglasses he was wearing for some odd reason, and plopped two cakes onto the counter.

"Replace the chocolate mushroom with choco banana," he said quickly. "And the muffins - Miki made a few different flavors, so you can hide the button-tabasco monstrosities."

Otoya gaped. "Wha-"

"Shhh," his girlfriend and groupmate both said together, one glaring and the other looking pleadingly at him.

"This is your plan? What if Nacchan finds out? What if he goes Satsuki on us?"

"He won't find out." Syo said unconvincingly. "I told him to wait for Miki to meet him at the other side of the school."

Yuiren smacked him. "You did what? But Miki's baking now!"

"Which is why he'll be there for awhile until we're done, then Miki can distract him."

"And we're supposed to get ready for our performance later!"

"And then I'll distract him!"

"And who's gonna man the booth then?" Yuiren arched an eyebrow at him.

Syo's eyes widened. "Er... er... well, damn. Otoya!"

"Why me?"

"Because I has secret weapon. Yuiren - get him. Use the Big Eyes!"

Otoya whimpered as Yuiren turned to him, eyes wide and pleading and slightly teary. "You'll help, right, Otoya-kun? Please?"

She and Syo exchanged high fives as the red-haired teen sighed and gave in, nodding.

"You'll owe me," he grumbled, a glint in his eyes as he looked Yuiren's way. Only the presence of the other people around them stopped him from doing something telling, such as give her a hug or a kiss on the lips, and Yuiren simply smiled, accepting her boyfriend's terms.

"Sure," she answered flippantly. "Now, help me hide these cakes while I set up the ones Miki just baked."

* * *

The rest of the first day passed quickly. Miki's cakes sold quickly, and Yuiren was relieved that there weren't any left overs - that meant they could safely dispose of Natsuki's cakes, and wouldn't have to eat the ones that were still unbought. Her mom had dropped by and bought some of the muffins, and Yuiren was extra grateful that they weren't the original ones - how the heck could _buttons _be part of a recipe, anyway?

Otoya took over clearing up the booth for her - since there was nothing left to sell - and she quickly rushed to change. Her performance with Miki was scheduled towards the end of the first day, to end the first part with. She brushed the cake crumbs from her fingers and hurriedly changed into the white button-shirt and short black miniskirt - Miki's was slightly frilly, hers was more lacey and she was half glad that Otoya hadn't seen her performance outfit. He'd gotten a little huffy when she'd mentioned Akiyama-_san'_s strange behavior. She could only guess he wouldn't be very happy to know that she would be doing a "sexy dance" with Miki in a skirt that barely covered her upper thighs. Never mind that Miki's was just as short.

They both had long black boots, Miki's were longer than hers though, and hers had a leaf-like lace design over most of it. Yuiren had opted for heels, Miki for her platforms. And to finish off, Miki had a cute little black ribbon around her neck that made her look like she was wearing an artist's smock.

The other girl had flatly refused to let Yuiren do her hair or makeup, so she left the other girl protesting as Jun manhandled her into a seat while she did her own, making use of the backstage room's mirror.

With physical preparations done, Yuiren took a deep breath... and the next time she looked at the mirror, Yuiren wasn't the one looking back. Oh, the face was hers, but the sultry smile wasn't, nor was the seductive grin or the smouldering gaze.

For this performance, Yuiren had become Aria.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oooh, Yuiren has other admirers! Haha, poor Otoya. You're all going to loooooove Miki and Yuiren's 'shexy' performance once it's revealed, trust me! XD**

**Okidokes, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	77. Chapter 76

**In honor of finally having 100 reviews (never thought I'd see the day *tearsofjoy*), here's the next chapter a little sooner than usual. Cheers peeps!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 76 (Aria)**

Intense darkness blanketed the night sky with not a single star in sight. Where was the moon tonight? Where was the gentle nightly rustle of autumn wind to sound the estate chimes for luck and good health? Why was it so bleak, so quiet, so empty, or was it just her imagination?

Aria had lost sense of her sentient self after her father's last words had scolded her into submission. Try as she might the celeste-hair could not recall what had become of her or the others after their heated discussion in the study. In the space of an instant the room had spun and she could feel nothing, see nothing but a coal-black void. For a moment when she had come to, only to find herself back in the privacy of her own room the heiress had thought it all a bad dream. But then she had glimpsed Masato's sitting form occupying the chair of the room's study desk, back turned to her and knew, instantly, that the nightmare had been real.

Shifting quietly on her futon, Aria made to sit up, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light coloring her room before permitting her vision to truly fall against the hunched back of her fiance as he leaned his elbows against the horizontal surface of her desk. He was clutching at his head of blue hair as if something was bothering him and Aria didn't have to guess what.

"Masato," she called in a whisper, noting how the male jerked at the sound of her soft voice phrasing his name. Evidently he hadn't expected her to wake. Her fiance swiveled the chair around to look back at her and Aria could just make out the restless edge yet relief in the half of his facial features favored by the light of the sole lamp on her desk in his expression. Masato came to her then, pushing out of the chair as he did. The male got to his knees beside her on the futon and made no hesitance in taking her into his arms.

Aria let him press a chaste, soothing kiss to her brow, relishing the comfort of his warm embrace with a sigh. "I'm sorry if I worried you," she breathed, drawing on a sense of calm and ease previously lacking in her demeanor just by the scent of him. He smelt of honey, French vanilla, and something else entirely, something distinctly _him _and Aria bathed in the soothing aroma, stroking fondly at the front of his taut chest. The heiress figured she could attribute the richness of his cologne to a recent hot shower judging from the heat radiating off his skin under the yukata he'd changed into for bed and the minor dampness of his dark blue locks as they brushed against the curvature of her cheeks.

Masato shook his head back at her before adorning a faint smile, then running his hands up and down her lean back as he urged for her to lie down and rest. Aria complied willingly, letting her fiance's hands work their magic. Only then had she taken into account she was wearing clothes different from what she last remembered.

"Who changed me?" She asked curiously, dazed with fatigue and the relaxing feel of his expert fingers gliding across her back as she took in the short, light daffodil green nightdress with its wide neckline, stopping just below the most intimate portion of her thighs. Masato's hands paused at her hips and Aria put the action and his abrupt disinclination to look at her together for she couldn't exactly make out if he had any red on his face in this dim lighting.

Her fiance breathed deep, the throaty sound reverberating through her being thanks to the contact of his hands on her and Aria let the sensation wash over her, delighting to the core. "I didn't look," he informed, grip tightening mildly against her sides. The heiress placed reassuring hands atop his perched on either side of her hips in response.

"I don't mind, Masato," she voiced in undertone, guiding piano fingers up her slender frame, pulling him down to her form in the process. The blue-hair stiffened at the act but uncertainly allowed his beloved to continue the intimate gesture until his lips hovered dangerously over hers and he could feel the delectable rise and fall motions of her chest beneath his.

"A-Aria," he cautioned, knowing this was hardly the right time. The celeste-hair had been hurt tonight, delivered a devastating blow to her soul. It had pained him to watch the exchange in the study, the way her parents tossed accusation after angry accusation in her face with words so sharp they could cut diamond. He had done what he could for her, making sure she knew he was there for her regardless but when his father had dropped that final bomb and he had seen the tormented despair in her aura it tore at him. Aria had fought valiantly to keep her dreams alive for so long and to see - no, _feel _- her fall apart in his arms, a pale, motionless doll that wouldn't respond to his call no matter how many times he screamed her name had been beyond terrifying. It made him feel powerless, weak.

"We shouldn't," he told her, but Aria didn't feel like listening. Her head felt heavy, as did everything else. Her body was leaden and deadweight but she was aware of how his presence could make her feel safe, secure, and so unbelievably good. Her fiance's arms were a heaven that sheltered her from the rain. He was her sanctuary and right then, after all that had taken place earlier tonight she longed to forget and feel that security and protection he could so easily provide her with.

"Don't you want me?" She quizzed, breathing deep against the exposed skin of his collarbone, tempting, baiting.

Her fiance stilled, breath quickening to a rapid pace as his mass grew viciously hot to her touch. "I do," he managed, but Aria didn't need his words to assure her of his desires for they were as obvious to her as his hair was blue. Masato's body gave him away. She smiled lithely, necking at the sensitive flesh within reach of her lips, smirking deliciously when he quivered and grunted with the effort to control himself in light of her amorous ministrations. She thought she'd had him then. And so it surprised her greatly when he pushed her firmly away to say his next piece.

"But not like this."

She blinked up at him. "Like this?"

"You're distraught, Aria," Masato continued, literally choking on his words. "I can sense it. You're hurting and I won't take advantage of you because of it," he finished, stroking affectionately at the tendrils of celeste hair fanning her face against the pillow.

The heiress wasn't sure how to respond to that but she leaned instinctively into the touch of his palm with a sigh, knowing once more that he was telling her to back down for her own sake. And to think he felt he wasn't good enough for her.

"How noble of you," she voiced, dropping the seductive farce.

Aria settled against the futon in a more relaxed manner, patting the space beside her on the padded mattress in invitation. Masato held her gaze in the dim light, exploring her intent whole before he lowered to press a doting kiss to her waiting lips. He rose then to switch off the lamp on the desk, swathing them in the infinite darkness of night before he made to slide in next to her and pulled the woolen quilt over their bodies before he resumed enfolding his beloved's delicate frame in his arms in a spooning position. The Hijirikawa scion drank in her intoxicating scent, pushing celeste locks aside so he could smooth his lips against her nape in a loving gesture.

"Sleep," came the whispering command and Aria let the spell of his even-toned voice in her ear whisk her off to the land of dreams.

* * *

It felt strange to be back in school after the brief but exhausting break Shining Saotome had chucked on her and her fiance. Aria trudged wearily through the institution's palatial gates with something of a restless strain to her guise. Masato kept an encouraging hand to the small of her back, egging her steps forwards and she was grateful for his reassuring support. It was nice to have someone she could trust and depend on when she felt as out of it as she did at present, nevermind how uncharacteristic it was for her common self.

It had been a near two days since the traumatic blow to her spirit and Aria had felt caged in an odd sense of limbo as far as her consciousness was concerned. She hadn't felt ready to return to Saotome Gakuen with the current burden on her shoulders but staying in that estate any longer had proven extremely suffocating, what with her mother and father still present. She had practically begged her fiance to take her back, seeing no other alternative though they weren't exactly due back at school for another three days or so. Masato, having remained faithfully by her side while she wallowed around his father's residence with her mind in its awkward condition of detached awareness had arranged their early return.

He took her hand now, leading them towards the courtyard and the voguish sight of it, shrouded in colorful signs, banners, flags and the like with the hustle and bustle so common during a school culture festival registered faintly in her eyes. It didn't take long for fans of her notorious fiance to catch sight of them despite the crowd and they swarmed with a vigor and zest so bright and keen with enthusiasm Aria could not help the feelings of suffocation threatening to drive her over the edge. She sidled away from him, knowing the fans had no use for her by his side and didn't look back.

Her legs propelled her to a destination she knew not and the heiress took in the vibrant scenery with her head in the clouds, stopping here and there when a classmate or school mate recognized her amongst the throng of people to share some words of politeness in greeting. One of them pointed out that her roommate, Oikawa Miki was scheduled to hold a performance in the auditorium some time soon with Sukunami Yuiren and somehow or other, she found herself heading towards the very location in search of her friends, passing through the Host Club attraction by G Class, a fortune telling booth by I Class and B Class' cooking demonstration.

Aria secured a spot near the entrance of the huge hall, rather reluctant to wade the waves of the more crowded inner circles of the space. Her semi-vacant gaze traveled to the stage in anticipation, eventually feeling the minute vibration of the device in her rose-pink blazer's side pocket. She fished the cell out, glimpsing the flash of Masato's name on caller ID. The heiress chose to end the call, mood discoloring even further at the thought of entertaining conversation with this plethora of noise in the surrounding atmosphere. She sent him a text instead and continued to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: RAWR, yeah right you didn't look Masa! And Aria's looking pretty demented right now, moo! But well, good news is you peeps get 'shexy dance' in the next chapter so look forward to that!  
**

**Thanks as usual goes out to our rabuly reviewers StrawberryGlazed, DemDem and Hikiri. Stay awesome!  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	78. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 (Miki)**

Miki had been busy. Not only did she have to continue with her duties to her class, she also had to rush back and forth between the class and the kitchen to provide Yuiren with cakes and cupcakes to replace the ones Natsuki baked. Of course, Syo-kun had reported to her near mid-day that she did not have to make a mad dash to her destinations in the crowd, so that left her with ample time to serve customers at the cafe A Class was handling.

She did not know why so many people wanted her to be their designated maid, but... eh. Whatever. Not her problem.

Saeki had appeared when the rush in the maid cafe died down, and her classmates were all shocked when she glomped her now-a-redhead brother. He had a field day with snapping pictures of her in the maid costume with his phone, and, as he had promised, produced her a replacement phone. How he had gotten the same model (and color) with her wrecked one was a mystery - it was one of the older models, after all, and Miki never really liked the newer ones in the market.

"Why didn't you just stay there until all the baking was completed?" Saeki had asked when she told him about her hectic morning. The brunette blinked at him, then tilted her head at him.

"Miki-sense," she answered instead, and he laughed. Then he made her feed him. Silly nii-san.

She would have forgotten to go get ready for her performance with Yuiren had Jun not reminded her about it. Panicking at the time, Miki told her brother to get to the auditorium and she grabbed her outfit from the 'lockers' they had set aside for their stuff before she made a mad dash to change.

The brunette was _sure_ she garnered a number of stares, but heck with it.

Yuiren saw her rush backstage as she put on her heels, and cooed at the maid outfit she was still in. Miki pouted, but ignored the older teen to change into their matching outfits. Jun had entered at some point while she was changing, and the dark-haired teen told her bluntly that she needed makeup.

"_No wanna!_" she protested, and Yuiren shrugged as she returned to her own makeup. Jun proceeded to manhandle her to _make_ her put on some makeup (kicking and nearly screaming), and after fighting for five minutes, she sat there and pouted while the Osakan brandished the 'evil powders of doom' at her face.

After they were done with makeup and after Miki had pulled her platforms on, as well as getting set up with the wireless head microphones, she and Yuiren took a moment to double-check the moves as Abe-san entertained the growing crowd on stage. The S Class student had volunteered to try emceeing the whole thing, and Hyuuga-sensei had allowed it. He was doing a darn good job at it, too, judging by the laughter and cheering from the audience.

Then he announced hers and Yuiren's performance, and the duo exchanged a high-five before they proceeded on-stage and took their positions. In that brief moment, Miki frowned. Had Yuiren always carried that aura around her...?

The song they (or rather... _she_) had chosen to dance to was a Vocaloid song - '_magnet_'. The two of them had pre-recorded the harmonies with the off-vocal version of the song, and they practiced the already-choreographed dance while singing. It was tough, but Miki had enough stamina to do that to begin with, so she was pleasantly surprised when Yuiren managed it by their third practice.

The music started then, and when they started dancing, the audience cheered - though there _were_ wolf whistles from majority of the guys. Ittoki-san was _not_ going to be happy. Miki did not let her inner thoughts show on her face, though, keeping her expression - according to Yuiren - "so sexy I'm gonna die".

Yuiren sank to the floor rather dramatically, and Miki herself remained standing - though she had moved to stand behind the other teen. They went through the motions smoothly, fluidly - Yuiren was not _that_ confident with the moves during practice, she swore it. After that particular show of flashy arm movements, the brunette moved to help Yuiren stand - and the dark-hair did. Far too elegantly.

Yes, Yuiren had stood elegantly during practice, but this... this was... _Aria_-level elegance. When had she practiced it? Or did she practice it? Whatever it was, Miki knew only one thing.

The Yuiren before her... did _not_ feel like Yuiren. At all.

And then Yuiren started singing, and the brunette felt her inner self frown even more. When they practiced, Yuiren did _no_t have that feel to the song.

_"A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;_

_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion._

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,_

_leaving behind some powder on your hand."_

The dance was not particularly tricky, per se, but the movements had to be precise - starting and stopping at a certain point, and with the right amount of power backing it. Yuiren had the most problems there, but it looked like she gotten it down just on time.

...or did she, really?

Grasping her right wrist, Miki brought the hand down slowly and rolled her hips before bringing both arms together in a quick clap-lookalike motion. Then it was her turn to sing.

_"Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_

_moving from our lips to our tongues._

_What we're doing might be unforgivable,_

_and that's precisely why we're so fired up."_

With their hair left loose, their locks flung about rather dramatically as they went through the sharp, powerful motions. Another round of loud cheering and wolf whistles erupted from the audience when they moved to stand close to each other, miming kissing, and they broke apart abruptly. More hip rolling ensued - as did the wolf whistles, and those stopped when she and Yuiren stopped moving with equal abruptness, left hand held in a fist before their faces, and right arm clutching left wrist.

Then it was _not_-Yuiren's turn to sing again.

_"I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm."_

The chorus was Miki's favorite part of the dance - it demanded _more_ power, _more_ precision... and while it was more dramatic that way, the chorus also called for more _emotion_. It was also the sexiest part of the dance, in the brunette's opinion - and judging by the rather appreciative cheers as they sank to the ground before standing up again deliberately, they delivered.

_"It might be necessary for you to tie me up;_

_if you love me, then show me some fidelity._

_I can't help but like "weird" things,_

_so let's just go as far as we can go."_

Miki's verse was a 'regain breath' verse - they simply struck a pose for a moment before they moved again. Even more hip rolling came into play here, and even more hollers when they snuck down before coming back up while their movements emphasized on their - to put it bluntly - butt.

_"With a heart that has gone astray,_

_we will melt so easily,_

_that there's no free time for us_

_even to feel each other's tenderness."_

Yuiren's following verse had similar movements to the brunette's first verse, only without the fake-kissing and with more dramatic hair flipping. The same thing applied to the chorus that Miki sang right after that.

_"What has been repeating is not our dream,_

_but the unmistakably realistic "we."_

_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,_

_but that's fine, for you're my one and only love."_

The dance during the instrumental break was nothing else_ but_ sexy. They followed the beat easily, and Miki was internally surprised when Yuiren did the sexiest part of the dance without even a sign of discomfort - they had to roll their bodies while running their hands up their sides suggestively, and the dark-haired teen had blanched when she first tried it. She did not quite hide the fact that she was uncomfortable with it while they practiced.

It was either Yuiren was being extremely professional, or her guess was right.

Then they slid down on the floor, rolling to their knees soon after and standing with near-feline grace. Miki had tuned out the audience by now, but she was sure there were even more whistling after that.

_"As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,_

_and end up crying in tears._

_You whispered "It's okay" to me,_

_but were you also crying?"_

It was Yuiren's verse, and they had stood a couple of feet apart from each other, each acting out their parts accordingly. Then, as Miki hugged the older teen from behind in a sudden movement, even the _girls_ from the audience could not help the screams. It was fan-service. It was also kinda fun.

They broke apart quickly before they resumed dancing for the last part of the chorus - the first half continued by Yuiren, and the last half sung by the brunette herself.

_"I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,_

_that even if we separate, we will reunite again._

_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back._

_That's fine, for you're my one and only love."_

As the last part of the music played out, they relaxed slightly, rolling their hips before turning their backs to the audience dramatically. The final adlib was a rather high note that had to be dragged out, and Miki did not know how she managed _that_. The last of that note died down as they turned back to the audience and went into their finishing pose - standing almost back-to-back and twirling their wrists up and away from their bodies before pulling it back to their chests as the last piano notes were hit.

They stayed in that position for a while before they took a bow to the audience's applause and cries of an encore, but they waved and left the stage with smiles on their faces. They probably would have laughed if they had the breath for it.

Once backstage and with the microphones handed off to the school's staff, Miki sunk onto a chair and stared at the elder intently. Yuiren, who had dropped the aura she picked up before going on stage, looked back, unsure what had prompted her inquisitive gaze.

"...it was not Yuiren performing, was it?" Miki finally spoke up. She did not miss the way the dark-haired teen flinched at the accusation. Did her guess hit the target? "I was performing with someone who was not Yuiren just now. I... I felt like I was performing with _Aria_."

Silence reigned between the two for a moment, and it only served to confirm her guess. "I was right..." Miki whispered. "It wasn't you on stage just now, was it, Yuiren?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Featured song is the infamous Vocaloid duet 'magnet', originally sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. Credit for translations go to animeyay from animelyrics-dot-com. For the record, the dance in this was based on the cover version by Pan2 and Kozue. Pay attention and you can probably guess who dances whose parts, teehee~**

**Author Miki: Don't kill me for the song choice. XD;;; *flees***

**Author Aria: I shall NEVER think of butterflies the same again XP**

**Thanks to recent reviewers StrawberryGlazed, Hikiri and DemDem for keeping it real. HOPE YOU PEEPS LOVED THE SHEXY DANCE!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	79. Chapter 78

**Note for ZERO: Hey there! So like, you might have missed it if you're still asking because character appearance descriptions were uploaded in Chapter 73 (Aria). Have fun with those!**

* * *

**Chapter 78 (Yuiren)**

The dressing room felt small and stuffy. Yuiren was still slightly confused, having come out of her other persona in a hurry, and was lightheaded from the performance. They'd done well - much better than in practice, since this song wasn't Yuiren's usual style. Aria had said before that Yuiren had a 'pure' sort of style - but her brother had said that was just the style that she preferred. Yuiren's true style - she wasn't sure it existed. Yasuo had called her 'adaptable', because she adapted well and quickly no matter what she was called to do.

And then she'd discovered her skill to emulate, to take on the personality and styles of other singers and performers, and though Yasuo had said she didn't need it, she had her own style and she had her own talent, Yuiren had thought it so much better to emulate the skill of others. Not out of envy, not to 'steal' or 'copy' them, but because she believed herself to not be adequate enough to shine on her own and wanted to improve the quality of her performance, so that she could be sure it would be something the audience would enjoy.

It had been Yasuo who had first taught her that music was written with 'sound' and 'fun' in their language, after all, which was why he firmly believed that if he was going to perform for people, he wanted them to enjoy it.

Miki's question, slightly accusing in tone, struck her to the core for some reason, and Yuiren didn't understand why the other girl looked slightly upset by it. She hesitated, wincing a little that she'd been caught - but Miki was highly perceptive, even with her 'Miki-sense" turned on.

"It's something I can do," she said quietly, uncertain how to respond to the question. "I can 'make' myself into other people, emulate them, how they sing, dance, how they act on stage. I don't mean to steal or anything. It's not something bad. It's 'cause I'm no good, Miki, and I didn't want to let the audience or you down. I wanted to be sure I was good, you know? Aria would have done amazingly for this song, so I became Aria, just onstage, just for a while."

She hesitated, then added, "But I was still there, I think. Most times I am. I'm not sure."

She was making even less sense than "Miki-sense", but she was still dazed and she didn't know how to describe it better. Miki looked confused, but then she frowned again. "Is not right, Yuiren."

Yuiren flinched again. The other girl's disapproval hit her hard, and it was clear she disapproved - she hadn't called her 'Yui-_chan_' even once since starting this conversation.

But she was confused.

"But... why not?" she asked, and winced. It had come out wrongly - it sounded like she was challenging Miki. She'd meant to phrase it as an honest question, she really had. But she was tired, and so was Miki. She couldn't blame the other girl for getting angry at her... but it still hurt.

"What you mean, 'why not'?" Miki blazed back at her. "Yuiren should be Yuiren! Don't pull that crap - if you not good enough to perform out there, you wouldn't be in A class! Or wait - don't tell me... you did, didn't you? You used someone else's persona to cheat your way into A class - don't tell me you couldn't have passed the exam on your own skills!" She paused, and took a breath. "That be cheating, Yuiren, and you know it."

Yuiren's eyes widened, and she gulped. Cheating? She'd never thought of it that way before. But Miki had a point.

Had she cheated? Maybe Miki was right. She didn't have the skills to be in A class. Yasuo did, but she didn't. Yasuo would have been in S class by now - she knew her brother well.

Miki paused, starting to look a little uncertain, but Yuiren's vision was blurring and she bit back a sob.

"What exactly is going on here?"

The last thing Tsukimiya Ringo saw was Yuiren disappearing further into the backstage area, pushing her way blindly past him. A stunned, guilty-looking Miki stood alone in the room, looking unhappy, saying nothing. She gave her teacher a look that explained enough before breaking into one of those nervous, high-energy rants she was famous for: "I didn't mean to! But she... and I... and she said that... and I thought she was cheating but I didn't mean it and..."

"Oh my," said Tsukimiya Ringo, cutting off his student before she ran out of air and choked to death. Whipping out his cellphone, he made a quick call. "Natsuki-_chan_, could you come to the backstage area for a pickup? Yes... and bring food. Cheesecake would help, I believe. Also, there's a certain redhead who used to be blond you should bring along, too. Why, yes, I do mean Oikawa's brother. Thank you, Natsuki-_chan_." He cut the call cheerfully and made a second one as he directed Miki to a nearby chair to sit down.

"Mmmmm Tokiya? Would you be a dear and get Ittoki-kun? There's a certain young lady who needs him right now... I recommend chocolate, if she's stopped crying. Thank you."

"Now," he addressed Miki. "Let's try again from the beginning, yes? And a little slower this time. From the top."

* * *

Yuiren had stopped crying by the time she reached the lake and was highly embarrassed and angry at herself. Stupid, she scolded herself. Crying doesn't solve anything! She sat on the railing of the little gazebo, her bare feet swinging slightly - the boots had long ago been discarded at the entrance to the little structure, tossed quickly and uncaringly aside in her rush to get the the side nearest the lake.

It was her very first fight with a friend since coming to this school - since leaving home for the first time after Yasuo's death. She'd been hurt and upset and before she knew it, she'd been blubbering - she wasn't a baby!

But it had hurt. And what if Miki hated her now? Had she just lost one of the best friends she had here at school?

Thinking of best friends made her think of Ittoki and Tokiya and Aria and the rest of Starish - would Miki tell them what had happened? Would she mention that Yuiren had been living a lie this whole time - that she'd cheated to get where she was, that she in all honestly had no skill for performing... at least, not enough for the level of A class?

Yuiren sniffled. She was honest enough to admit to herself that her friends would be disgusted - she herself hated cheating and lying, and was honest to a fault. She just hadn't known she was cheating. It had never occurred to her, not until Miki had said it.

She swiped quickly at her face as she heard approaching footsteps, quickly turning to see who it was. She didn't feel ready for company... but then she recognized the red hair and familiar lean build running towards her. Without even realizing it she launched herself from the railing and raced towards her boyfriend, not even caring or registering that the tears had started again. They met in a fierce hug, Otoya's arms coming around her and hugging tightly, pressing her face protectively into his chest as she sobbed.

He probably hadn't heard the story from Miki, then, and she realized he didn't care why she was crying - what was important was that she was hurt and upset and her boyfriend's main priority here was to make her feel better... the instinctive male urge to heal hurt. Men didn't understand women when they cried - if they were crying, they should be injured or sad. Therefore, they made it their duty to heal the hurt away.

Otoya murmured nonsense as she sobbed, gently patting her back, and eventually Yuiren calmed down enough to stop. The tears slowed - not stopped - and Otoya fished out a handkerchief for her to use, gently leading her to the gazebo again, where he sat her down on one of the stone seats and promptly sat down beside her, keeping an arm around her. Somewhere in the middle, Tokiya had joined them, but he stayed at the edge of the gazebo and exchanged looks with Otoya, who then turned his attention and concern back to the distraught girl.

He didn't say anything, just waited. It was Yuiren who, wanting to share her burden, began to explain in halting sentences what had happened, everything she and Miki had said and done, and how awful and guilty she felt now.

Otoya listened patiently, only interrupting at points where the flow seemed to stop and run off, gently directing the story back to continuity. Tokiya listened quietly as well. It was the taller, dark-haired male who spoke first when Yuiren finally finished, and to his credit, he didn't begin with "I-told-you-so".

"Okay, first things first," he said, softly yet with firmness and clarity. "You, Sukunami Yuiren, are one of the most honest people I know. I believe you when you say you never meant to cheat, and also - I've seen you and heard you perform when you were being yourself. You are not without talent - you're Sukunami Yasuo's twin sister, and the granddaughter of Sukunami Keiichi. You have skill, Yuiren, and it's an injustice to yourself and everyone else to keep believing that you don't."

Otoya looked at his friend. Yuiren was getting teary-eyed again, but she was listening, and he figured that was good. Besides... "Toki has some experience with this, Yui-_chan_," he said to her, gently. "Before we were Starish, he was Hayato, and he wasn't allowed to be himself. So when he did try to be himself, his songs as Ichinose Tokiya had no heart. He got kicked out of S class for that, but he worked his way back up."

Tokiya nodded. "It was Haruka who taught me to be myself," he admitted. "Natsuki was there, too - or maybe it was the _other_ one - but after that, I found the part of me that was missing and stopped pretending to be someone I wasn't. You should do that, too, Yui-_chan_. Give yourself - the real Yuiren - a chance. You might surprise yourself."

Yuiren looked dubiously at him, hiccuping slightly, and Otoya frowned.

"Why would you set such a high standard for yourself anyway, Yui-_chan_? Toki's right - I've seen you perform, too. In Osaka, in school - even right here, when no one was watching. You have your own talent, Yui-_chan_."

Yuiren hesitated, but it was Tokiya who answered, seeming to realize something from Ittoki's question.

"It's because of Yasuo, isn't it?"

Yuiren sagged against Otoya, and nodded slowly, biting her lip. She didn't say anything, and Otoya looked up. "Her brother?"

"Yasuo-_nii_ was even better than Aria," Yuiren said flatly, with honest conviction, comparing her brother to one of the most talented people she knew right now. "He was easily as good as Tokiya-_kun_, maybe at Miki's level, too. He was so much better than me and he should have been here, all this time, today. He never needed to pretend because he was good enough to be himself onstage." She stopped. She wasn't trying to offend anyone, and Tokiya was nodding in agreement.

"Well I don't know," Otoya said, gently, and she stiffened, ready to come to her brother's defense, but relaxing as he continued, "I'm sure he was an awesome performer, Yui-_chan_, but if he was here we wouldn't have gotten to meet _you. _And I've become rather... partial, to having you at my side."

Tokiya rolled his eyes and cleared his throat as Otoya gently hugged her from the side, pulling her closer to him. Yuiren couldn't help it, she smiled.

"And I agree with Tokiya, Yui-_chan_, and I bet any of us would tell you the same. There's nothing wrong with your talent as an idol-course student. Tell you what, you can prove it, right here and now. Prove it to yourself." He gently pushed her off her seat. "Sing something."

"What, now?" Yuiren unconsciously smoothed her short skirt down, and looked at her bare feet. "Here?"

"Yeah." Otoya reached out and tugged a startled Tokiya into the nearest seat across form his own. "Toki and I'll be the judges. Put your heart into it. Show us what you can do."

Yuiren eyed him dubiously, but her mind was responding, already scanning through a list of songs she could do. Prove it? Prove herself?

Could she?

Before she knew what she was doing, she dipped into a curtsy towards both teens, her mind racing into an unprepared, impromptu performance that left her body scrambling to catch up. Setting her mind free, she began to sing.

"_Back then, the greatest reality came to us from beyond_  
_Purely to laugh at the primitivity of our existence_  
_Even if I block my ears, I'm left at a loss by the truth that slips through my hands_  
_Where in my fragile body am I supposed to put the strength to stand?_

_Uninstall, uninstall_  
_I am only one of the countless pieces of dust on this planet; right now that makes no sense to me_  
_Uninstall, uninstall_  
_My only course is to masquerade as a soldier who knows no fear_  
_Uninstall~_

_Our subconscious feels like it's being honed of its own accord_  
_As my eyes open, sensing a presence that leaves no impression on the bed below me_  
_Having nothing like a heart, just a violence that destroys everything_  
_If you're going to tell me that I can't even choose the season in which to quietly disappear_

_Uninstall, uninstall_  
_If there is no one who can replace me, then those days which were passing by so normally, I will_  
_Uninstall, uninstall_  
_There's nothing wrong with wanting to bring it to an end with my own hands_  
_Uninstall~_

_Uninstall, uninstall_  
_I am only one of the countless pieces of dust on this planet; right now that makes no sense to me_  
_Uninstall, uninstall_  
_My only course is to masquerade as a soldier who knows no fear_  
_Uninstall..." _

There wasn't much to dance to, for this song, but she managed to move according to the emotion of the song, letting herself feel it. And before she knew it she had lost herself in the music and performance, and her body moved in a dance only her mind understood, choreographed on the spot according to her feelings. Her heart.

Otoya leaned over to Tokiya, who was smiling, and as he began to clap, they heard more applause joining in from somewhere beyond the gazebo. Turning, Yuiren's jaw dropped as she spotted Tsukimiya Ringo and none other than the crazy man himself - their Principal, Shining Saotome. Tsukimiya-_sensei _waved and beckoned her over, and numbly, Yuiren nodded and went, sending a pleading glance to Otoya as she left.

"Ne, Toki," said Otoya, who was truthfully rather stunned by the performance he'd just seen. It was beyond anything Yuiren had ever done, somehow... filled with more heart and feeling than he'd ever heard from her, except maybe at the International Music Festival when she'd performed with Tokiya. It was filled with emotion, yet not devoid of talent - and while he'd seen glimpses that told him Yuiren was good, he hadn't known she was capable of this. "Toki, d'ya think that was... different, than what she did before? Was she... I don't know, was she being herself or pretending again?"

Tokiya nodded, still smiling. "That was Yuiren, Otoya. Only I think it's a side of Yuiren that I haven't seen for some time, perhaps not since her brother died. That was the Yuiren I remember, the one who's not afraid to be herself... and I rather hope she manages to stick around." He frowned at their former teacher and the Principal. "I hope they go easy on her. Yasuo's death, while not his fault, buried some parts of her rather deeply and I was hoping we'd dug them up again."

He wasn't surprised that Otoya, who had probably only understood the part about Yuiren possibly being scolded by their teachers, immediately leapt out of his seat, presumably to go 'rescue' her. Tokiya sighed and shoved him back down.

"Idiot. If you go, it'll be kind of obvious... that thing you two have been working so hard to hide. Don't worry. Whatever they tell her, she'll be fine. We can't protect her from everything, but we can be there to support her when she needs us."

Grudgingly, Otoya sat back down, but his eyes were fixed on Yuiren. Tokiya, though a little concerned as well, just sighed.

Well, his roommate and friend might be an idiot, but then again, they all were when it came to certain matters. And according to Ren, they were still the best idiots around.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Song featured is 'Uninstall' by Chiaki Ishikawa, the theme for anime Bokurano. Never watched the series, but I do love the song. Credit for translated lyrics go to jpopasia-dot-com.**

**Oh, and yes, there was a little reference to the Maji Love 1000% Love Live concert, in which Ren's seiyuu Suwabe Junichi made one of the best comments about his co-stars that I have ever heard. xD**

**Author (Aria') Note: Yay, Yuiren finds 'herself'! *ahem* So, since we had a week of birthday special uploads during Author Yuiren's birthday a little while back, figured it would only be fair to treat all you lovely reviewers of ours to the same thing now that it's my birthday tomorrow (17th December). So yus, look forward to daily chapter uploads for a week starting today, minna!**

**And as always, thanks go out to our darling reviewers of the previous chapter Hikiri, DemDem, ZERO and StrawberryGlazed.**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	80. Chapter 79

**Five (5) more days of daily birthday special chapter uploads!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 79 (Aria)**

Jinguji Ren caught sight of sky blue while making a turn about the crowded auditorium and he immediately turned to look for it, knowing only one significant individual in his life with hair the color of those glorious heavens. Spinning on the heels of his bark-colored dress shoes, the orange-hair managed to spy his sweetheart with ease, figuring he owed a speedy thanks to his height when he did. He waded to her amongst the horde of excited human beings, actually brushing off fans and acquaintances, female or not, in his eagerness to get to her and his crux pumped with a yearning. Ichijo Aria, ever the center of his universe.

The keenness in his step drained as he neared her however, swigging in the strange side of her in the wake. It didn't take long for the orange-hair to notice his junior was not her usual playful self. His gaze darkened, lids narrowing a fraction in peculiar unease. Ren pressed his lips together in a semi-frown, hastening towards her as Magnet boomed in musical accompaniment from the far-off stage. He stood before her by the time Oikawa and Sukunami bowed their thanks to the spectators and was minutely relieved when the crowd dissipated some.

She didn't appear to have seen him though he'd tried calling out her name, hazy eyes of red glass staring off in direction of the stage though he doubted she actually saw what was on it. Ren took a moment to survey the vision of her. By general appearance alone she was well groomed as always, wearing a crisp, rose-pink blazer over a lace, white asymmetrical maxi dress with a pair of camel-brown military boots laced up to just above the ankles suited for autumn. Celeste hair cascaded charmingly across her shoulders down to her mid-back. She hadn't put it up today and the sight made her look very much more mature for her age than she already did due to her height and worldly manner. Nevertheless, her tailored appearance said little for the unstable air she had about her conduct.

Ren noted she was unaccompanied, an oddness in itself for as far as he knew Hijirikawa was never far and definitely knew better than to leave her by herself in this deviant state. The flirt observed she seemed very much uncomfortable with her surroundings but what fazed him was how she wasn't even bothering to conceal her present perverse nature as he expected she normally would, professional as the girl was. No, this was a disposition very unnatural for Ichijo Aria and Ren couldn't help the concern for her condition threatening to burst in his chest.

"Aria," he tried again, perturbed when her reaction was that of a stone's. Feeling the escalation of his own anxiety, Ren gripped forcefully at her shoulders, taking care not to hurt though, and began to shake, hard.

"Aria, oi!" He called, angling his face in front of her line of sight, thinking to gain her attention that way. He was relieved some when the girl blinked and looked up to him but the consolation didn't last long as he stared into eyes so unmistakably dull and lifeless. Where was the habitual fire she possessed? Why was it that he could see nothing but a frozen flame?

"Ren?" She asked, and the feeble obsequious quality to her voice frightened him. Aria _didn't _talk like that, she never did. And what was with that impassive look on her beautiful face?

"Where's Hijirikawa, Aria?" He asked carefully, afraid he would lose her scarcely-remaining attentiveness if he didn't. She blinked blankly at him.

"I don't know," she replied. "I sent him a text earlier."

Ren breathed, shifting his hands to search her for the phone he knew Hijirikawa had gotten her recently. The girl herself had called him shortly after she'd received the apparent gift to exclaim her delight with it and ask how he was doing at school. That had been just over a week ago. The change in her demeanor now seemed drastic. Because as vulnerable as she could be at times Aria was stronger than many. She didn't crack easy and seeing her like this was hard to accept. What had happened to her?

He found the Apple device in the pocket of her blazer, taking it from her and made a glance at the screen. Seven missed calls and a text. The name on the screen alerted him to who it was. So clearly she had given Hijirikawa the slip at some point and the blue-hair was worried. Aria slung her arms around his torso in a sudden move and though slightly taken aback, Ren stroked at the back of her head in reassurance, as if to say "It's okay, I'm here and I've got you." She buried herself into his front and he smiled sympathetically down at her crown before dialing his roommate's number with the girl's phone.

* * *

Ren removed the girl's blazer from her svelte figure with little difficulty, feeling the process freakishly akin to undressing a mechanical Barbie doll. He lay his sweetheart on his bed with meticulous care, removing her footwear and socks when she was flat on her back. His roommate chose that specific moment in time to join them in the shared room, barging through the entrance door in heavily panting huffs. Aria made to rise at the sight of her fiance but Ren calmly pushed her back onto the mattress, shaking his head at her in mild reproof and she stilled on the bed.

Hijirikawa cast him a brief grateful look and a nod of acknowledgement before kneeling by the bed to eye his fiancee. Ren monitored the lovelorn expression on his more commonly stiff roommate's features and the way Aria responded to it with a similar demonstration of her own and fought the instinctive desire to cringe at the meaningful exchange. The duo were so much in love it was testing his restraint to just watch and not submit to his mounting impulsion to destroy the budding relationship and steal the beautiful goddess of a woman Ichijo Aria was for himself.

He was mad for the girl. So crazy and hot for her it had to be laughable. He had waited so long for her thinking to himself if only she would return to his side over the years. And though it had eventually happened, Hijirikawa Masato, his childhood friend and rival had won her over in the end, having slipped into the most pronounced role in the girl's life because of his timely position as a first-born and snared her affections in that special way.

It was a heartbreaking ordeal on the orange-hair's part but he knew it was for the best. Aria had been wholeheartedly honest with him about her emotions, the way she felt. She hadn't strung him along or given him any of that false hope crap girls sandwiched between the affections of two guys, unable to make up their minds tended to do in literary fiction. And though she had chosen the blue-hair instead of him Ren knew she was still as devoted to him as she would ever be to Hijirikawa.

She was special to him as he was to her, and it was that unbreakable bond and closeness between them that gave him the strength to endure this torture; to let her be free to love the man she had fallen head over heels for at the expense of his heart. He would move on in time as he had once before, the orange-hair knew, but he would _never _truly stop loving her, his dearest, first love.

"Rest Aria, I know you're exhausted," Hijirikawa soothed, stroking at the contours of her jawline with tender partiality and Ren could tell the couple had worked through the kinks in their initial hesitance to be with each other in a romantic partnership. He watched along with the blue-hair as the heiress drifted to quiet slumber, overcast scarlets slipping into a veil behind the pale lids of her eyes.

The flirt couldn't help but notice how her alabaster skin, usually so radiant and milky smooth to the touch looked ashen and pasty. If he didn't know any better Ren would accuse her of being anemic. He didn't like seeing her this way, so washed out instead of the vivacious, shining gem that called on sparkles of attention wherever she went and his first guess was that it had something to do with the impending formal announcement regarding the engagement.

"What's going on?" He asked his roommate when the girl was no longer consciously present, her chest heaving rhythmically in a show of breathing customary of one in deep sleep. Hijirikawa raked a nervous hand through his mane of blue hair and together they distanced to his side of the room to discuss matters, speaking in soft tones, hoping not to interrupt the girl's slumber.

"You're aware of that Amoeba blogger, 96Saki?" Ren nodded. He'd heard of the cyberspace personality.

96Saki was a fan of Shining Agency's many talented clients and Starish, being the agency's most recent explosion of success had owed much of its immediate proliferating fame to the blogger's avid posts surrounding their promotional works. No one knew the man (or woman) behind the name. Nonetheless that anonymity did little, if at all, to deter idol fans from across the country from tuning in to the esteemed blogger's virtual hub. After all, any fresh talent lucky enough to catch his/her eye was almost guaranteed to land a major debut in the long run. 96Saki had _that _keen of an eye.

The orange-hair narrowed his cerulean gaze in thought as Hijirikawa sunk to a sit on the raised flooring of his half of their shared living space. The orange-hair followed his roommate's example, opting to lean his weight on the wooden coffee table when Hijirikawa continued to feed him with information. "96Saki's latest post was about your dance with Aria during the culture festival," he said.

"He praised her considerably." Ren arched a brow in typical Aria fashion. He didn't question the girl's talent. It was hardly shocking news for 96Saki to take notice of her. Besides, he'd heard mention of the post from the blogger's group of followers within the school walls itself. Ren tried thinking in line with Aria's engagement to his roommate, attempting to piece together where the problem drew its relation. He recalled learning their connection wasn't initially scheduled to be made public till new year's in January when Aria was legally old enough to wed. And then he remembered Hijirikawa had phoned Natsuki and informed the tall blond that the announcement was about to be brought forwards to the end of the month...

Ren's eyes widened at the revelation. Back then the cause had escaped him. "Your father found out, didn't he?" The blue-hair sighed in affirmation.

"It gets worse," he yielded, turning an apprehensive gaze at his fiancee on the other side of the room, still soundly asleep. Ren trailed his own after his friend's, cerulean blue orbs resting upon the sleeping beauty on his bed where he'd draped the coverlet over her svelte form.

"Her parents were there too," Hijirikawa finished, and Ren almost let his elbow slip and bang his head straight on the piece of furniture. He didn't know what else to say as the day ended. What he did know was that the others would learn of Aria's return soon enough and he didn't think it wise to let them see her like this, especially not the crazy little woman or the dark-haired puppy. It wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay a Ren POV chappie! Figured it was about time we got inside our resident flirt's head. And Aria ish apparently drunk, so says Author Yuiren. As to the blogger name '96Saki' me hasn't decided if that's actually Ranmaru or not, though probably not, if it ever gets mentioned again, haha~**

**Once again, thanks for recent reviews go out to our dears, StrawberryGlazed and Hikiri. Thanks so much for the birthday wishes as well you two, and gosh Hikiri, hope your keyboard and printer are alright! As to the live concert with subtitles, eh, sadly I haven't found any as far as I know.  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like peeps and do stay tuned!  
**


	81. Chapter 80

**Four (4) more days of daily birthday special uploads.**

* * *

**Chapter 80 (Miki)**

"Now," Tsukimiya-_sensei_ told her gently, "Let's try again from the beginning, yes? And a little slower this time. From the top."

And so Miki spoke, telling the crossdressing idol everything that had occurred between her and Yuiren – about how Yuiren had been hesitant during some parts of the dance while they were practicing, about how she seemed to change into a different person while they performed, and about how she probably broached the matter wrongly with the older teen and had lost her calm when Yuiren asked her "why not?".

Natsuki had entered with her brother at some point while she was ranting, and Saeki was quick to come to her side despite his limp. His somewhat playful nudges reminded her to slow down and breathe, while Natsuki's very presence seemed to calm her down somehow.

By the time she finished, Tsukimiya-_sensei_ had a bit of a grave look on his pretty features, but Natsuki distracted her by placing a familiar box on her lap. "For you," he told her in a whisper, and Miki smiled at him gratefully.

Saeki, who had managed to gather the gist of the situation, shook his head in mild amusement. "Only you, Miki," he said with a soft chuckle. "Though I _can_ see why this upsets you so much."

The brunette nodded, pouting as she helped herself to the cheesecake. "Yuiren should just be Yuiren," she echoed her words from earlier. "If I wanted to perform with Aria, I would just grab her when she comes back. It's… I…"

"_Hai, hai_," Tsukimiya-_sensei_ told her gently, patting her head. "We get you, Miki-_chan_."

Miki blinked. They did? "It was the same with Tokiya last year," Natsuki offered. "Because he had a stint as Hayato before, so when it came to performing as Tokiya, it didn't have heart." The bespectacled teen smiled at her. "You're worried that something like that would happen to Yui-_chan_, aren't you?"

Blinking in surprise at that new bit of information but realizing it was a similar issue, Miki nodded. "That, and…" she paused, making some weird hand gestures before she huffed, pouting at the fact she could not find a better way to say it. "Yuiren _really_ should just be _Yuiren_."

* * *

The next day, Miki had begged off from helping out at the maid cafe with Jun. Entrusting Syo-_kun_ with her homework again was something she would never have a repeat of for as long as she was a student in Saotome Academy. Jun had laughed long and hard at her reason before letting her go, and the brunette fled towards the nearest music room (which was really one of _the smallest_ music rooms on campus (no windows!), but it suited her just fine).

She was in there for nearly three hours before someone found her (seriously, did Natsuki have a Miki-radar now? He found her so easily...). The bespectacled blonde looked worried, and Miki tilted her head at him. She _did_ tell them that she did not want to be disturbed to finish her homework, right...?

"Yui-_chan_'s going through review board," he said, and Miki froze. What? "Tsukimiya-_sensei_ said it had to do with what you uncovered yesterday."

The brunette stood up so abruptly that the chair she was on fell over with a loud crash. Both of them winced, and the younger hastened to pick the chair back up. "Seriously?" she asked, and would have bolted out of the room had the taller teen not grab hold of her. "I have to...Yui-Yui..."

"Miki-_chan_, calm down!" Natsuki hedged. How could she calm down when-_ow_. She flashed him a pout-ish hurt look, and he smiled back in apology. "You weren't calming down."

"How do you expect me to calm down when Yui-Yui's...!"

"I _said_ calm down, woman!"

Miki froze. She glanced up at the taller teen, confirming he still had his glasses on. He could actually do that now? This made no sense. "S...Satsuki-_san_...?"

Rather than relaxing his grip, the blonde held on tighter, long legs easily lashing out to kick the door closed. The taller teen allowed his weight to fall backwards so he was leaning against said door, and, Miki realized belatedly, had thus successfully trapped her from rushing out.

Stupid, tall people.

"Why, exactly, are you so upset, Oikawa," he stated more than asked as he slid down the door to sit on the floor, forcing her to go along with him. "You were right. She cheated," he continued, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

Miki pouted. "Yuiren is Yuiren is Yuiren," she said, and Satsuki's raised eyebrow indicated he did not comprehend the Miki-sense. "She thinks she doesn't have any talent and needed to 'copy' other people. I say she has it, but refuses to believe it's any good."

The more violent personality looked like he did not believe her, but Miki really did not want to crack her brain for non-Miki-sense stuff to argue her point with. It was just one of those instinctive things that she _knew_. Those were always hard to explain.

Shrugging and shifting in Satsuki's grasp, the brunette adjusted her position until she could lean against the other teen's chest, sighing. "I don't suppose you could entertain me while you're trapping me like this, huh?" Miki asked him wearily, and was slightly worried when she heard a chuckle. It made her _not_ want to look at his expression.

"Oh, I could... _entertain_ you, I suppose," Satsuki agreed lowly in her ear as a hand reached up and tilted her face towards his. Miki blinked; was he doing what she _thought _he was doing...? Then she felt lips upon hers, and her mind blanked. Oh. He was.

At that exact moment, Miki's thought processes had turned into a bunch of random gibberish. _'What... why was... did... what?'_ Satsuki sounded as though he had chuckled at her confusion, deepening the kiss, nibbling at her bottom lip before - was that his tongue? - demanded access to her mouth. Access that the brunette found herself willingly giving.

The temperature in the room felt like it was rising at a dramatic rate. Miki found herself grabbing onto the taller teen's arm, desperate to hold onto something. Shyly, her tongue joined his, and the brunette surprised herself by feeling pleased when the blonde groaned at the action. Feeling more assured, she deepened the kiss, a hand finding its way through blonde locks and pulling him even closer. The elder let out a pleased sounding hum, lightly biting her tongue before he pulled away.

...bastard was smirking. Damned bastard.

"It looks like _someone_ enjoyed that," he purred into her ear, and Miki felt her face flush an even brighter red than it already was. She could not bring herself to respond to that, though, gasping for air from the suddenness of the kiss. Satsuki chuckled again. "I think I can see _very clearly_ now why Natsuki likes you so much."

The brunette found herself inexplicably _sad_ at that statement. Yes, she _knew_ for sure where her feelings for the blonde stood now - and it had extended to the currently dominant personality somehow, as limited as their interactions had been. And like she enjoyed reminding people - she was _not_ blind; she could _see_ for herself what Natsuki felt about her. But Satsuki...?

Shaking her head slightly, Miki pushed away from him and stood up, ignoring his slightly bewildered gaze. "Stop it," she whispered. "Stop doing this to me."

"Doing _what_?"

"Stop..." she waved her hand vaguely, "I don't know. Doing _this_. You told me before, you don't _believe_ me. You don't trust me. Yet, here you are, kissing me and repeatedly telling me what Natsuki-_san_ feels but not telling me what _you_ feel and... and... here I am, wondering all the time if Satsuki-_san_ could've found an answer as to if he could trust me, if I should throw caution to the wind and just-"

There she went, ranting again. Miki really did not know if it made _any_ sense to the other teen - it sure didn't to her, but her rant was cut short when she was pulled abruptly into a hug. The taller teen left out a huff, sounding both exasperated and fond at the same time.

"Miki," he said, in a tone that told her it was still _Satsuki_, yet so gentle and unlike him. "I trust you."

That was about as good a confession she would likely get from the violent side, and she felt tears well in her eyes. Did he, truly...? Then he pulled back slightly, and a look into green eyes told her Natsuki was back. His eyes softened with his smile, and he reached out to wipe away the gathering tears.

"Don't cry, Miki-_chan_," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I was a coward, leaving this to Satsuki." Did that mean...? His hands cupped the sides of her face gently, and this time, it was Natsuki kissing her, gentle yet passionate, and when he pulled away, he smiled.

"I love you, Miki-_chan_."

And Miki threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and whispering that she felt the same way as she cried. It took her a moment before she calmed, but when she did, she felt like she was potentially the happiest person alive that day.

* * *

The two spent a few more hours in that music room, generally chatting as Miki finished up her homework. They both agreed to hide their relationship, much like Ittoki-_san_ and Yuiren - though that did not mean they would up and reveal it to their friends just yet. "See how long it'll take for them to realize," Natsuki had said cheekily with an equally cheeky wink, and Miki had laughed.

The blonde received a text from Ittoki-_san_ prior to that, revealing that Yuiren's meeting with the review board had apparently gone well. Miki was quick to call the dark-haired teen at that piece of information, apologizing profusely and going off on another one of her high-energy rants on how she still loved her and to _please_ "don't hate Miki". The dark-haired teen laughed and apologized as well, and told her that no, she (Yuiren) would never hate Miki and just wished Miki wouldn't hate her - to which Miki responded would be as likely as her hating cheesecake. Never gonna happen.

Then, as the brunette set her phone down with a happy smile and Natsuki chuckling at the beam on her face, their phones' respective message tones rang, both with the same message from a certain orange-haired member of Starish for them to meet at the rooftop in a bit.

"Are you done?" Natsuki asked as Miki kept the homework she somehow managed to complete. The brunette flashed him a peace sign and she shouldered her trusty sling bag, and the blonde laughed. Remembering to hide the new status in their relationship, Natsuki stole a quick kiss before they left the room, laughing merrily at Miki's pout.

Now... what _did_ Jinguji-_san_ want to talk about?

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Author Miki's brain has died. Q n Q**

**Author (Aria's) Note: Yay! Miki-Natsuki are together now too! Whoots!**

**Thanks for reviews go out to the ever-faithful Hikiri. We hope your poor keyboard rests in peace!**

**And as always peeps, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	82. Chapter 81

**Three (3) more days of daily birthday special uploads, peeps.**

* * *

**Chapter 81 (Yuiren)**

"_Meet me in my office tomorrow, 9 a.m. sharp. Unfortunately, bay-bee, you have to learn that there are consequences for your actions, hm?" _

Yuiren hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night after hearing the Principal's words. Ittoki and Tokiya had made her eat - she hadn't wanted to do that either - and Ittoki at least had kept insisting that things would be just fine, and "_Yui-chan shouldn't worry"_.

How could she not worry? She was under review!

Tsukimiya-_sensei_ was waiting outside the office, ready to escort her in. The crossdressing _sensei _laughed at her glum expression, and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"_Daijoubu_, Yuiren-_chan_," he said, brightly. "No matter what else he might seem to be, the Principal is a fair man."

Yuiren could only nod numbly in response, one hand clutching at her lonely dolphin pendant. Suddenly, she wished she'd taken Otoya's offer to accompany her to the office. She felt like she needed one of his hugs, just to give her some courage and strength. Her heart was pounding, and she felt like she might throw up that chocolate donut her friends had made her eat for breakfast even when she'd insisted she wasn't hungry.

But of course, that would completely give the game away, wouldn't it? It might be something a best friend would do, but somehow, she doubted her teacher and Miki's crazy man would see it that way.

Then, to her surprise, Tsukimiya Ringo himself stepped forward, eyed her up and down with comical head-tilts, then moved forward to wrap her in a warm, comforting hug. Wide-eyed with surprise, Yuiren had just started wondering exactly what her teacher was high on before he stepped back, flashed her one of his famous grins, and knocked on the door. They heard the invitation to enter, but only Yuiren actually took a deep breath, stepped forward and went in.

And hit the door head first, since she'd forgotten to open it.

Quickly rectifying that mistake as she rubbed at her forehead, Yuiren entered the inner sanctum. The office was huge - much larger than her dad's office, which she remembered visiting as a child (before visiting her father at work had become boring and slightly embarrassing). The decor was, surprisingly, not over the top (considering that he was "crazy man") but pretty much in line with the school's interior design. Plush carpeting covered the floor, and various awards and pictures lined the walls. Yuiren glanced around nervously, before her eyes landed at last on the desk at the other end of the room, behind which a dark figure was sitting on one of those tall, spinny office chairs, facing the window, not Yuiren. She noted a wall of monitors in front of said chair - well, behind the chair, but since he was currently facing them - but as soon as she spotted them (and noted suspiciously that they seemed to display surveillance images of several key spots in the school), a light pink curtain fell, and the monitors were hidden from view.

The chair turned slowly, before a spotlight unexpectedly clicked on and confetti sprayed randomly out of nowhere.

Oh right. This was Shining Saotome's office. What had she been expecting, normalcy?

"Miss Sukunami - have a seat!"

Yuiren had never actually met the Principal in his office before. She'd met him with her parents when she'd enrolled, but not here. When she'd needed to apply for special permission to work part-time while studying, she'd done so through the receptionist (and lots of annoying paper-pushers and paperwork). She still equated the Principal's office with herself being in trouble, anyway - she was after all, in school, even if her subject matter wasn't quite the same as a normal high school's.

And this was a review. She was in trouble.

She gingerly sat down in the unexpectedly comfortable seat opposite the Principal, before straightening in said seat as though about to face a firing squad.

The Principal seemed to understand. "No need to be so nervous, Miss. Sukunami. I'm merely going to address the matter of your... 'cheating'. You do remember that a fellow student uncovered this matter, and I cannot allow it to pass by unnoted. I-_sama _have discussed this with your teachers, and..." Yuiren swore there was a dramatic pause before he plunged, "... we have decided on a verdict!"

Crazy man's sunglasses glinted as he pressed his fingers together and looked at her. "Are you ready to hear our judgement, Miss. Sukunami?"

Yuiren reached up to finger her pendant, nervously tinkering with it, and nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes, sir," she answered quietly. "And sir? Not that I'm begging for mercy, or trying to lessen the punishment - but I just thought I'd point out that I didn't realize that I was cheating at the time."

"Indeed." The Principal leaned back in his seat with one long leg crossed over the other. "Well, then! Miss. Sukunami - we have decided that to be completely fair - since you were accused of unfairly passing the first semester mid-term audition exams and gaining a promotion to A Class... we decided the only thing we could do - is to have you take the exam again. Should you pass, then - and only then! - will you be allowed to retain your position in the A Class. You do know that you need to have a certain level of skill and talent to be in the upper classes, Miss. Sukunami? Well, then you need to honestly prove to us that you have it. Consider this your second chance."

Yuiren stared at the Principal, unable to keep her mouth from dropping open.

"I... take the exam, again? But when? How? Where? I mean, I'll do it, I have to, I definitely belong in the A Class - but..."

"I wasn't finished, Miss. Sukunami!" The Principal stood up, banging the table a little, and Yuiren jumped. He chuckled, and continued, "That is to say - you have already passed."

Yuiren felt like a deflated balloon whose air had been released with a sudden rush. "...wha?"

Shining Saotome got up, and paced around dramatically to the front of his deck, and proceeded to sit on the edge, facing her. He flashed a winking-tooth grin at her and explained. "Yesterday, you performed a song in the presence of myself and one Tsukimiya Ringo, baby, as well as two hot idols. We all rated your performance. You have passed the test, and we have judged you're worthy of A Class. That is all. I-_sama _have made my decision."

"..." Yuiren was speechless. Stunned into complete silence, she slumped back against her seat and covered her face with her hands, knowing that whatever she had expected today - this wasn't it.

"What. The. Heck?"

"Of course, if you'd rather be demoted to your former class..."

"No!" Yuiren looked up, horrified, then blushed and clapped her hand over her mouth. "I mean... no, thank you, Sir. Thank you. For giving me this chance. I won't... I never meant to cheat in the first place. I promise I'll do better."

He paused, completely uncharacteristically, then nodded solemnly. "Yes, Miss. Sukunami... I believe you will. You may go."

Yuiren got up quickly, lightheaded and weak-kneed with relief and gratitude. She would get to stay. She wasn't being expelled or suspended. She was still in A Class! Wanting nothing more than to find Otoya, she bowed deeply and quickly turned to leave. It took all of her willpower not to just rush for the door.

"Oh, one more thing, Miss. Sukunami?"

Shining Saotome's voice interrupted her just as she was turning the doorknob, and she paused, turning back, wondering what he'd nearly forgotten to tell her. The Principal was looking at one of the photos that had been on his desk, and she couldn't see the picture on it, but she detected a hint of sadness in his tone - just enough to be detectable, but easy to miss if one wasn't paying attention.

"Sir?"

He looked up, his sunglasses glinting again. For a long moment, he said nothing, once again so completely out of character that she was half-scared and half-concerned. Then, he gently set down the photo frame, and said, "I have my reasons for the rule that I set up so strictly in this school. Love is not for idols, it will only bring ruin to their careers, or at least make it a long, hard road to climb. Life, circumstances, fans and so many other factors will knock you down before you reach the top - are you and Mr. Ittoki truly willing to travel that road?"

Yuiren's eyes widened, and once again her heart nearly stopped. He knew. He _knew_. She contemplated his words seriously in her straightforward manner, and had she been able to see his eyes, she would have seen approval softening her Principal's hard gaze. As it was, she merely looked up, her expression mixed fear and defiance and determination and conviction, and answered honestly, "Yes, sir, I believe we are. Because we believe in each other, and we love each other, and we're willing to fight. And we know it won't be an easy path to take considering that we both wish to be idols, but we're willing to support each other and help each other, and we won't give up until we achieve our goals."

Then, lowering her voice, she whispered, "And for my part, I need him - I can't let him go, Sir, I can't lose him. I love him."

Her Principal nodded soberly. "I know, Miss. Sukunami. And for my part... I believe you've lost enough as it is."

Yuiren's head snapped up, realizing he knew about Yasuo as well, but he simply said, "Then, Miss. Sukunami - I wish you both all the best. You may continue to keep your relationship within the school walls, for as long as you continue to practice some secrecy and discretion. I will not take him away from you... But you should be prepared. If things don't work out in the years to come, if you face the possibility of losing him and your relationship because you find out you have fallen out of love or grown apart..."

"Then Sir, as my mother says, I probably do not truly love him." Yuiren had no idea what was possessing her, to speak this directly and openly, but she was doing it. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, but she felt the need to be honest, as she always was. "Every relationship faces difficulties, but if the parties involved truly care about each other, they won't just lie down and let the one they love walk away. They fight for what's important to them, they work to mend what's broken and stay together. Or, if the relationship isn't going to work out, they make the decision to remain as friends and break apart. My own parents weren't perfect - they had their disagreements. But because they loved each other, they were willing to compromise and work together to make it work. That's what a relationship is about. I truly love Ittoki-_senpai - Otoya - _and I wouldn't give him up without at least trying to make it work." She fell silent. "And I do love him, Sir."

Shining Saotome studied her for a long time, before nodding slowly. "Then, as I said, I wish you both all the very best. And I think, Miss. Sukunami, that your mother is a very wise woman... and she has herself a daughter to be proud of."

Yuiren blushed and bowed, taking the cue to leave at last, for real. As she slipped out of the big door, she spotted the photograph of the woman who looked somewhat familiar, and the note written on it that was signed, "Kotomi".

* * *

"_Yui-Yui! How are you? Are you okay? I heard about the review board thingy - were they mean? Do I have to send Satsuki after somebody?"_

Before Yuiren could respond to Miki's rapid-fire ranting, the other girl had cut off all her chance at responding by wailing into her phone, "_MIKI SAWWWY, YUI-YUI! NO HATE MIKI, MIKI WUB WUB YOU! MIKI SAWWWWY!"_

Yuiren felt tears come to her eyes even as her chest swelled with emotion. Gentle fingers reached to wipe the tears from her eyes, and she sniffled, leaning against Otoya, relishing in the contact with his strength and warmth, still hardly able to believe that she had the Principal's permission - if not approval - to do this, to be with the boy she loved.

She'd run straight to find Otoya after the review, half-laughing, half-crying as she hurled herself at him and hugged him around the waist. He'd promptly dragged both of them into a nearby empty classroom and locked the door, and when she'd told him everything - including what the Principal had said about their relationship and how he'd known about them - Otoya had tears in his eyes, too, and he'd simply tugged her close and kissed her. Miki had called just before they could turn that into a make-out session - or rather, a session of being with each other and appreciating the gift they'd just been given - and maybe it was just as well, since Yuiren needed to reconnect with her friend, too.

"I'm sorry, too, Miki," she sniffled into the phone, laughing as Otoya hugged her closer and blew into her ear gently, leaning in to nibble gently on her earlobe and nuzzle against her neck. "I love you, too, you know I do - I'd never hate you! I thought... I thought you'd hate me!"

"_Not gonna happen, ever ever ever!" _declared the hyper girl vehemently. "_That'd be as likely as me hating... cheesecake! Yeah. Never happen!" _

Yuiren had been relieved, and they had ended the call on a happy note. Otoya just chuckled with affectionate exasperation at the sight of her tears, and had produced his handkerchief for her to wipe her face. And then he'd kissed her again, before resting his forehead against her own, and Yuiren had giggled, then sighed and leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and closing her eyes.

"I love you," she said, softly, unable to hold back anymore.

He hugged her. "I love you, too." One hand moved to flick her nose. "I can't believe this, not yet. It'll take some time before I believe this isn't a dream. We can really be together, just like Toki and Nanami."

"Except more secret," sighed Yuiren.

"But once you graduate..." He kissed her forehead and smiled. Yuiren smiled, too, realizing - yes, once they were both out of school, and idols, they would be free. Otoya had already mentioned being more than ready to prove to the world that one could be a successful idol even with a girlfriend.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out, even as Otoya received a text on his, too. She glanced at him after reading the message, puzzled.

"Ren wants us to meet on the rooftop?"

"Yeah, all of us, it seems, I got the text, too." Otoya frowned, pocketed his phone, and stole one last kiss before slinging an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the door. "Come on, we'll go together."

Yuiren thought about reminding him that "best friends" didn't walk around exactly like this... but then again, the weight of his arm was comforting and reassuring, and suddenly she didn't mind. Nobody would see them anyway, at this time of the day most would be in other parts of the school, and she could steal a few more moments of being close to her Otoya.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aaaahh, the cuteness! Fighto Otoya, Yuiren! Wheee! Yuiren's and Miki's relationships are becoming so kawaii. I think I'm high.**

**A huuuuge thank you goes out to ever-loyal reviewer Hikiri. Glad to know you cackled like mad reading all that epic Miki-sense, haha!  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like peeps and do stay tuned!  
**


	83. Chapter 82

**Two (2) more days of daily birthday special chapter uploads! RAWR!**

* * *

**Chapter 82 (Aria)**

Masato rubbed gently, brushing the pad of his thumb against the flesh of his fiancée's outstretched hand within his grasp. The girl had called out to him some thirty minutes ago, having woken from her sleep in an offbeat show of neediness for his touch. The blue-hair had granted it to her as willingly as he always did, but her growing uncharacteristic displays were gnawing at him. How powerless he felt—capable of doing so little for the girl he loved as she hurt before his very eyes.

Together, he and his roommate had discussed what measures to take regarding the present situation over the previous night and though they hadn't come to any definite conclusions other than to inform the others, it hadn't taken either of them long to determine Aria had slipped into a kind of slump. As such, Masato hadn't the mind to part from her each time she was conscious, worrying for how his fiancée would constantly wake from a disturbed slumber over the past nights, desperately seeking out his touch. No, he couldn't allow her to wander without him by her side. She wasn't ready, not just yet.

The Hijirikawa scion watched her sleep, fatigue and distress evident in the creasing of her brow and the tenseness of her muscles as she lay. Sighing minutely, he kissed the top of her knuckles with cherishing care before hesitantly pulling away. It was late evening now and Jinguji had sent him a text saying the others had gathered as agreed. Masato steeled himself all through his walk to the roof, wondering for the life of him how the others would react to the news. True it bore little meaning to them, but to him and Aria it was _everything_. And with the girl in her current vulnerable condition he figured they needed to know.

Masato heard the unmistakable whine-ish voices of Oikawa and Kurusu bickering about something or other as they always did when he approached from the stairwell, along with minor chuckling sounds from Shinomiya and Otoya. He advanced towards the table they occupied and, as if sensing his presence, the group turned to view his arrival as one. The brief surprise, then delight in his friends' gazes was a small comfort to his battered soul. It was good to see all of them, but that relief didn't last long when Oikawa rushed at him in her glee.

"Hijirikawa-san," she greeted in her typical boisterous nature. "You back! Is Aria back too?"

The blue-hair choked, unable to respond and the petite girl tilted her head at him in one of her quirky displays of innocent questioning. Surrendering to his own exhibition of uncharacteristic traits, Masato moved to pat the brunette's head, watching her blue eyes flash confusion at him. The action was undoubtedly noticed by all present and they near instantaneously began fancying him looks of similar bewilderment.

Jinguji waved them over then, calling out to the petite brunette that she should hear what his roommate had to say before concerning herself with Aria for the time being and Masato guided the puzzled Oikawa back to her seat in-between Starish's two blonds. He watched the girl lower herself tentatively into her formerly vacated side chair before assuming a stance by the table's head. Masato knew the atmosphere had dulled in light of his divergent behavior. Nevertheless, gone was the time for sugarcoating and hiding truths.

"Does this have something to do with your engagement?" Ichinose ventured, hitting the nail square on with a hammer by being perceptive as always. Masato guessed he wasn't the only one to come to that singular conclusion though, noting how the group seemed to be mulling over Aria's immediate absence from the scene.

"You look really troubled, Masa." It was an Otoya observation. The table sat in waiting, but where was he to begin?

Jinguji nudged him pointedly from behind and Masato fathomed he couldn't keep delaying as he was jerked forwards by the abrupt impact. Taking a huge gulp of oxygen, he launched right into it, wherever his words would take him.

"I trust everyone has either seen or heard of 96Saki's blog post about the IMF," he breathed, eyeing the many silent exchanges flittering about their group. His roommate brought the URL up on his tablet then, shoving the object in direction of Shinomiya who was nearest, letting the blond skim through the post before passing it around the table so the others could do the same.

Masato continued. "The news was picked up by mainstream business media four days ago. They placed Aria's identity and both the Hijirikawa and Ichijo groups are taking a hit due to the post's photographic contents as a result." That piece of information earned him a number of disbelieving cries.

"A scandal, huh?" Kurusu voiced bitterly when the table calmed down some. The blond scrolled through the virtual contents of the tablet with Oikawa, Sukunami and Otoya reading along over his shoulder. "I can see why."

"This explains the sudden rush to announce your engagement." Masato nodded mutely at Ichinose's statement. Comprehension was beginning to sink in within the group, he knew. And before long the expressions on some of their faces, particularly the females were becoming grim. He could almost hear the unasked question circling in their midst.

"The bloody thing's been rescheduled for public announcement come the end of the month. Ichijo Aiki, Aria's father, is hosting the engagement party," Jinguji volunteered, his tone arctic. "It's a cheap blow—the graduation audition isn't for months to come and Aria won't have the chance for a debut once her relationship status is made public."

"But…Ichijo-chan's one of the school's best idol course students," Shinomiya raised with a degree of hope. "Even Hyuuga-sensei thinks highly of her and _everyone _knows how hard it is to gain his favor. Surely the school wouldn't drop her for this."

"But have you ever heard of _anyone _trying to break into the idol business while engaged?" Kurusu countered. "Staying afloat in this industry nursing a hidden relationship is hard enough; trying to debut while in one visible to the public eye is practically unthinkable!"

Masato didn't think he wanted to hear it, to listen to them discuss his fiancée's possible demise from the idol scene before she so much as got the chance to truly prove herself, all because of her ties to him. Not only was Aria a rare vocal talent but an explosion of charismatic pleasure to watch on stage. And it helped that she happened to be so very beautiful. Aria _breathed _this life, Masato could see it in her and like Shinomiya he wanted to believe the school could do something to keep her dreams alive but he couldn't deny Kurusu's claims either, for Shining Agency had never had to deal with an individual whose 'taken' relationship status—the forbidden quality for an idol—was public knowledge.

As part of the scandal wheel, Masato knew he would suffer the effects of the gossip, as would his roommate. But Aria, as an idol-in-training was in an unfortunate position to bear the brunt of the ordeal because she didn't have the fame or the fan-base to solidify her career as a full-fledged idol in stone the way they did as members of Starish. No, once news of her engagement reached the ears of the general public his fiancée was as good as dead to their world and her dreams would die along with her.

"How is Aria taking the news?" Ichinose dared to ask and Masato didn't know what to tell him—to tell them _all_—as he balled his hands into fists by the sides of his frame.

"Where is she?" Oikawa asked next, sounding about desperate to bolt in search of his fiancée if he didn't give her an answer.

It was Jinguji who replied at length and the blue-hair had to commend the way his roommate managed such a decent response. "She's in our room, resting," he told the brunette. "I don't think she's ready to join you yet, lady." The petite girl half-stood, lips parted as if she wanted to say more but Shinomiya and Sukunami coaxed her gently back into her seat. Even Oikawa's usual cheery disposition was lost to them tonight.

Masato braced himself, clawing at whatever contents remained in his well of courage as he made to impart the details of the night he and Aria had been confronted by their parents. "My father had us summoned to his study the night before news hit the stands. It was a shock seeing Aria's parents there," he divulged. "They separated when she was seven and her mother lives in Vienna, so we knew it had to be something big when we saw them together…"

It escaped him, how the next sequence of words seemed to tumble from the depths of his soul, for Masato recalled vividly how Aria's parents had treated her during the occasion. He felt the altercation branded into the cores of his memory—the scorn in their angered expressions as they eyed their only daughter, the way Marion had slapped Aria across the floor calling her stupid and ungrateful, how Aiki had put his foot down ordering the girl to _do_ as she was _told_. The pair had accused Aria's dreams of being superficial and refused to lend the girl so much as a listening ear.

"I don't know how many of you understand what it feels like to be treated so insignificantly, as if your thoughts and feelings don't mean a thing," Masato went on, doing his best to keep his tone level with how close to home Aria's hardships were to his own. "But Aria's had to deal with her parents' insatiable demands for her mindless submission and disregard for her needs all her life…"

It was so inane. "I've known her since we were children—being an idol is the _one_thing she's ever wanted for herself…and they would take it from her." It was cruel and vicious.

Aria exerted herself tirelessly at the prospect of realizing her dreams. Masato had watched as she spent hours pouring over notes and musical studies, slaved days cooped up in one of the recording or dance studios, always striving to nail her assignments and routines as best she could. The girl had talent no one could overlook but that didn't make her a slouch. Aria dedicated every last speck of herself to her cause, practicing productively and Masato had been in awe of her. Never had he met someone so intense in the pursuit of their ambitions. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen so madly in love with Ichijo Aria.

Jinguji took over for him then, communicating what Aria had shared mere days ago of how her father had issued her an ultimatum, a one-shot chance to chase her dreams when news of Starish's momentous debut had initially scoped far and wide a year ago. Ichijo Aiki had struck a deal with his daughter, dangling the offer to sponsor her schooling at Saotome Gakuen for a year, therefore giving her the opportunity to prove her worth and land a major debut within the allocated time frame. The engagement had been the catch, for if she failed to make it within her father's issued time limit Aria was to succumb to her patriarch's whims, allowing herself to be used as the bargaining chip to meld the Ichijo and Hijirikawa Financial groups together as his (Masato's) bride.

The majority seemed disgusted with that particular chunk of intelligence and Masato could understand why. Because Aria's father was going back on his word and the girl was about to be punished for something beyond her control. In addition to everything, the scam behind his engagement to Aria was finally out in the open for his friends to pick apart and it was somewhat disturbing because now he had dragged them into something they had no actual involvement in.

"But if the engagement's been a set-up all along, can't you just like…oppose it?" Sukunami phrased.

Masato cast his gaze to the ground. _God_ howhe'd thought about that, of how much he wanted to—for once in his paltry existence—selfishly deny his father's will to have him and Aria go through with such a scheme but feared it would be asking for trouble. "It's a tough call," he relayed with a mild shake of the head.

"Our fathers hold all the cards—there's no telling what they'd do to us if we disobeyed."

Because money was a powerful ally in the world they lived in and both men had more than enough of it, not to mention the influence within high society to ruin them, _all _of them. Debuting as part of Starish had already pushed things to the breaking point between him as his father as far as the blue-hair was concerned. What if he were to refuse now? To fight back? What would his old man do? Masato didn't doubt his father had the influence necessary to destroy Starish or more, what if he were to fuel the man's intention to do so.

And still something else was nagging at the back of his mind…because he _loved _her.

Oikawa wailed some sort of unseemly noise in frustration at that point. "Is not fair!" The girl chanted, stomping rapidly against the flat of the roof.

"Since when is life _ever _fair, Miki?" Kurusu voiced rhetorically.

"We-We'll figure something out, Hijirikawa-san!" Nanami declared, doing what she did best in being optimistic and he appreciated it, coming from her. Masato saw her now, the girl with the short, sunset shade of hair and translucent greenish-yellow eyes—the girl he had once loved—and it surprised him to realize how ready he felt to truly let her go, because he had indeed found the one girl who genuinely belonged to him and him alone and it wasn't Nanami Haruka.

The Goddess of Music had been a good friend to his fiancée. The two were similar, and yet different in so many ways and he admired the prior's courage and well-known finesse to give strength to those around her being through her music. Nanami also possessed a strong inkling to help those in need and it touched him greatly that she was willing to bless him and Aria with her spirit.

The others chorused their like-mindedness, offering their support however he needed it of them and Masato thanked the group generously, bowing low in respect. He didn't know what any or all of them could do about this dire situation but it felt easier on him with the awareness that there were friends he could count on to reassure him and Aria through the trying days ahead. It wasn't until he rose to stand again that his expression fell, because he saw her there, standing by the door to the stairwell, looking pale and ghostly clad in nothing but the cream-colored, spaghetti-strap slip she had been sleeping in, stopping several inches above the knee.

Masato felt his throat parch at the sight of her, gasping strenuously for breath and barefoot and he knew straightaway she had woken to a dark room and found him gone. The blue-hair gulped perceptibly, shrugging his coat off in a flurry and hurried to bundle his beloved in the thick garment to ward off the autumn night cold. He then rushed to take her hands in his, channeling warmth into skin as cold as ice.

Aria pressed against him in silence, burying her face against the crook of his neck, her willowy form trembling whether from the severe cold or something else entirely the Hijirikawa scion didn't know. He held her painfully close, not caring if the others watched their fond exchange because right then Aria was his prime priority. He combed tender fingers into locks of silken celeste, stowing his panic for another time when he sensed the girl relax and her breathing ease under his touch.

'_Aria…'_

Masato lifted his fiancée to a cradle, letting her trust her full weight into his embrace. He knew he still had one last bit of information to pass on to the others but he couldn't keep Aria out on the roof in her underdressed state. Despair tended to do funny things to a person's immune system and Masato wasn't about to let her get sick on his watch.

"You're all…invited to the party. I'll give the details another time," he said, turning to face the group briefly from the landing of the stairs before threading back to his dorm with the woman in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Lol, finishing this chapter was one of those "Hell yeah!" punch-the-air moments because it was like completing 'step on' digging myself out of a plotline grave, pfft!**

**To our aweshumsauce reviewers, ZERO, Hikiri and StrawberryGlazed, thanks so much for sticking with us for, what, 80+ chapters? Whoo! You guys are epic!  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	84. Chapter 83

**One (1) more day of birthday special~**

* * *

**Chapter 83 (Miki)**

Miki watched in silence as Hijirikawa-_san_ led her roommate away from the roof. It was just as well - the celeste-haired teen was underdressed for the weather - and she would have slapped him had he remained on the roof. Grim silence had overtaken the group at the sight of Aria, looking so desolate and lost and so _different_from the confident heiress they remembered.

The brunette found herself rolling all the information Hijirikawa-_san_had given them in her head, but was unable to look past her emotions concerning that matter for the time being. How could anyone's parents treat their own child like that? Having grown up in a loving environment, Miki could not even begin to imagine what life had been - and still was - for the two betrothed, overbearing as their parents may seem.

'_...papa isn't going to be happy, knowing his employer treats his child that way_,' she thought to herself. It was true. Her father worked for the Ichijo group, though not very high up the hierarchy. Her mother was the one who brought in most of the family income, working as a doctor, and thankfully, her father was never the type to feel insecure over his own capabilities - something that had caused several of her aunts and uncles to file for a divorce over the years.

Natsuki had taken to discreetly rubbing her clenched hands soothingly, and she shot him a grateful smile in response. The rest of the group had picked up conversation by then, and was none the wiser over the bespectacled blonde's actions.

Miki sighed before she stood up, catching everyone's attention. "Jinguji-_san_, is Aria bunking in you and Hijirikawa-_san_'s room for the time being?"

The addressed teen nodded. "Not like Hijirikawa would let her out of his sight in that state," he answered, and Miki allowed a wry smile to cross her features.

"True that," she conceded. "Mind following me to my room? I'll grab some changes of clothing for her."

The flirt stood, and Miki waved at the rest of the still-seated group. The two of them left the roof in silence, and they remained that way the entire walk to the brunette's dorm room. Jinguji-_san_stood by the door as she bustled around Aria's side of the room, pulling out Aria's most comfortable garments and neatly placing them in a bag before she returned to the waiting teen.

"Here," she said, passing him the bag. "You and Hijirikawa-_san_take care of her, okay? The rest of us will figure something out."

A rather pained expression crossed the taller teen's face for a moment, and Miki blinked. Did he...? It disappeared as fast as it came, and the orange-haired teen ruffled her hair with a small smirk. "Of course, lady," he said before he left.

The brunette shut the door gently, scratching her head. "...even though I _said_ that..." she muttered, moving to her desk and starting up her laptop. She debated calling her father and letting him know, but what sort of difference would _that_ make? It was not like he was _very_high up the hierarchy.

Absentmindedly, she logged in to the internet and checked on her e-mails. There was one from Saeki, and she clicked on it, finding it amusing that he written an entire line of gibberish as the mail's subject.

'_Sai-chan managed to restore some of mother's old photos_,' he wrote, and Miki laughed at the new address of his childhood buddy. Are you hinting at something there, brother dearest? '_Most of them were pretty much destroyed, but he salvaged nearly half of them. Took him a while, though._'

Left with nothing much to do, the brunette opened the attachments, whistling appreciatively. 'Salvaged' was too weak a word for what 'Sai-_chan_' had done for their mother's photos - he _restored_them! It was impressive, considering the fact that the photos had been in a condition so bad, their mother had lost all hope in seeing them again. She had wondered why her mother had been devastated at its condition, but did not pry.

And then she saw it. A photo with her teenaged mother and an unknown female with their arms around each other's waists, with similar smiles flashed at the camera. Why did that unknown person look so familiar...?

Miki frowned, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms. Where had she seen that smi-_oh. OH._Realization hit her like lightning, and she shot back forward, downloading that picture and saving a picture of a certain Starish member before transferring both of it into an editing program.

She did not even have to do anything. Just placing the photos side-by-side was enough. The similarities were _glaring_; the smile, the shape of the face, that particular twinkle in their eyes...

Wordlessly, Miki picked up her phone and dialed Saeki's number. "_Nii-san_, you know that picture Saito-_san_restored for mama? The one of her and... someone I never met before?"

"_Which one... ah, you mean Kotomi-_baa-chan_. You never met her before, since she - according to dad - sorta-kinda ran away from home with a man and next thing they know, she passed on in a plane crash. Dad said she kept in contact with mum until about...three years before her passing sixteen years ago. Why?_"

Plane crash...? Ow. "Pull that picture into whatever random photo editing program you have, and pull up a picture of Ittoki-_san_beside it."

"_Why?_"

"Just do it."

There was a moment of silence as Saeki did as she asked, and then he cursed. "_Holy effing-_"

"I know, right?" Miki agreed quickly, cutting off her brother's cursing. "Ittoki-_san_ could likely be related to us."

* * *

Class had continued on as usual the next day, and Miki had thought to herself that it was rather funny how life continued on that way. But of course, it was not like the world revolved around a particular person.

She and her brother had stayed up the night before, trying to piece together the puzzle that was their late aunt and her apparent connection to the redhead of Starish with what little information Saeki had. They gave up when the clock said it was five in the morning, and her brother had said he would try to get the story out of their mother - he was heading back home for the week, since he completed his thesis and was waiting for his supervisor to go through it and tell him if he had to edit anything.

"_By the way, Miki. Happy birthday_," her brother told her, and she laughed when he immediately burst into a birthday song. The brunette thanked him before the two of them cut the call.

If Tsukimiya-_sensei_had noticed how distracted she was, he did not call her out on it. The crossdressing idol was likely thinking that she had gone on one of her many daydreams during class, and Miki was thankful for that. There was too much going on in her mind to focus on the lesson, anyway.

"By the way, class, a new person clinched the number one spot in the composing course from Suzuki-_san_in S class," the A class teacher announced happily, and everyone perked up, Miki included. Suzuki Mori from S class had held that spot for nearly the entire year already, so they were all curious.

He did a little hop-step-skip thing towards Miki's desk and happily pulled her up. "Say hello to the new number one ranking composing student!" he said cheerfully, and the brunette's jaw dropped. _She_ took the spot? _What_? She just finished all the assigned work last week, how the heck had they marked it so quickly?

Stunned silence took over the classroom for a while. That was, of course, until Jun let out a loud whoop, then Yuiren cheered, and soon the entire class was clapping and cheering and yelling out congratulations. They had all seen her doing the workload for the composing course while lectures had been on, and the grapevine had quickly picked up on the fact she was the _first_ student _ever_to go through both courses at the same time.

Yuiren had cheerfully announced that particular fact to their usual lunch crew (sans Hijirikawa-_san_ and Aria. Jinguji-_san_was there with them) when that came about, and the lot of them offered her their congratulations as well, looking happy for the cheer the news brought them - even if it was brief.

"As expected," Syo-_kun_had declared with a smug grin, and Miki swatted his fedora off his head. The short blonde yelped and rushed to rescue his hat, and they had all laughed before they sobered up once again. Their discussion during lunch for Aria's situation had turned out fruitless, and it was with sad smiles that they parted again when lunch break was over.

Natsuki called her just as classes ended for the day, requesting to meet with her in the same music room he had confessed to her. She went, curious over what he wanted yet grateful at the same time. The brunette did not look it, but the combined worry over Aria's situation and curiosity over Ittoki-_san_'s potential relationship to her family was weighing down on her, and she needed a hug.

A kiss or two would not hurt, she supposed.

Reaching her destination, Miki pulled the door open and was promptly pulled in. She barely had time to gasp before the door was slammed shut and - was it Natsuki or Satsuki? Probably the latter - had pushed her against the door and was kissing her roughly, his tongue slipping into her mouth easily from her surprise. The brunette's mind blanked, but she held onto him and was responding equally as hungrily.

When they broke apart for air, Miki confirmed it was Satsuki. The glint in his eyes said so. "What was that for?" she asked between pants, and the blonde chuckled and nibbled at her earlobe.

"My..._congratulatory present_to you for your newfound ranking," he murmured into her ear, and the brunette shuddered, finding the sensation to be oddly pleasing. "Natsuki wants to give you one, too."

That was the only warning she got before she found herself being kissed senseless once again, though without the force Satsuki had. When he pulled away, Natsuki pulled her into an embrace, chuckling at her nonsensical mumbling and sudden inability to stand.

"We noticed you were more than a little distracted during lunch today," the bespectacled blonde said softly as he led her to sit on the chair. We? He knelt before her as she sank onto the chair, studying her expression intently, and Miki felt her cheeks heat up at the scrutiny. "Satsuki wouldn't say it right out, but I can tell. He's me, after all. Are you okay, Miki?"

The lack of suffix behind her name made her eyes widen, and Miki allowed a small, tired smile to cross her face. "I'm okay, just..." she shrugged and rested her forehead against him. "I realized something yesterday - something not related to Aria's situation, but until I get all the facts, I don't want to say anything."

Natsuki frowned at that, and Miki pressed her lips against his forehead before pulling back and grasping his hands. "I'm fine. Really. Trust me on this, okay?" she pleaded, squeezing his hands lightly. "It's... family business."

The elder teen studied her for a moment before he sighed. "Okay," he allowed, squeezing her hands as well, and Miki felt herself comforted by the gesture. "If it's family, then I won't pry. Just... let me know when you figure everything out, okay?"

Natsuki reached a hand up and stroked her cheek with his thumb, and Miki leaned into the touch instinctively. "Promise," she agreed, and was rewarded with a gentle smile and an equally gentle kiss. The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde, feeling the need to be close to him in silence, and Natsuki had chuckled and held her obligingly, humming a tune as he played with her hair. They stayed that way for close to an hour before they went for dinner, once again meeting up with the group before they deemed it a lost cause for the moment and retired to their respective rooms.

Just before she closed the door to her room, the bespectacled blonde rushed up to her, a small box in his hand. "I can't believe I nearly forgot after Syo-_chan_ told me!" he whined. Miki blinked at him. Syo-_kun_ told him... _what_? Natsuki pushed the box into her hands with a smile and, after glancing around the hallway quickly, planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday."

Damn that _chibi_ for telling. Though, it _would_ be weird if Natsuki _did not_know when her birthday was, so she let it slide. Smiling up at him, she thanked him sweetly and hugged him.

"You tell no one," Miki warned him, and Natsuki grinned at her but said nothing. Damn it. She would have to kill Syo then, if there was a surprise birthday party for her. He laughed before they said their good nights once again, and the brunette took a moment to admire the simple star pendant Natsuki had bought for her. She put it on, smiling and fiddling with the chain as she admired it in the mirror.

Checking her e-mail told Miki her brought has not gotten the story out of their mother yet. Here's to hoping her brother got all the facts they needed soon. She had her suspicions, but even she would not attack Shining Saotome without proof.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) note : Hehehehehe, surprising isn't it? Author Aria's doing her nails at the moment, so here I am, uploading this. I...don't remember what went through my mind when I wrote this, but eh. MIKI-SENSE ACTIVATED BOOP! **

**Also, thanks to our ever loyal reviewers. Author Miki's a lazy bitch who doesn't want to go check who reviewed. *SHOTTODEATH***


	85. Chapter 84

**Lol Author Miki! Well this is it for my (Author Aria's) daily birthday special chapter uploads! No idea if this story will make it to Author Miki's birthday next year but...guess we'll see? Hope you guys have enjoyed the weekly treat~**

* * *

**Chapter 84 (Yuiren)**

Yuiren would be the first to admit that she knew next to nothing about the lives of the rich. Her family was middle-class, even though her grandfather had been famous - but he had started out poor. He'd earned a little when he'd become famous, and he might have been rich if he hadn't had to pay off the loans and debts he'd incurred in getting to the top. He'd had to borrow money for his education, for his music studies, and by the time he'd paid everything off, his children were already working. But he was happy, because he was doing what he loved, and he had a wonderful wife and family - and later, grandchildren.

And if the rich were like this, Yuiren wasn't sure she wanted to be rich herself.

She'd thought rich people's lives were only ever this complicated and twisted in bad B-rated dramas. It seemed unfair and surreal. Poor Aria.

Yuiren's own family was nothing like this. When Yuiren had said she wanted to be an idol, when Yasuo had said the same thing earlier when he'd been alive, their parents had only disapproved because it wasn't an easy path and they might not have the money for it. But when Yasuo had insisted it was his dream, they had only supported him. There had been no stipulations, no backstabbing or betrayal.

But it was different for Aria, she knew.

She did not have the words or experience to offer comfort to the other girl, and so she could only hope that Masato would comfort her for them all. While Miki sent the other girl comfort items from her room, Yuiren hated that she could only send the girl some cheesecake from her place of work - it was highly inadequate, but she hoped that it would help. She dropped by Ren and Masato's room, but since Aria was apparently sleeping, she passed it through the boys, her good friends and guardians. Suddenly she wondered what her life would have been like if she had been the one growing up in Aria's place, without even any siblings to turn to when she needed them. She couldn't imagine it - probably because she didn't know much about the other girl, except that her parents were apparently domineering people who seemed not to care much about their only daughter and Ren and Masato had been her childhood friends before she'd left for Vienna with her mother.

Anyway, she'd done what she could.

Miki was distracted at lunch later, and Yuiren wondered if it had anything to do with her roommate. It probably did; Miki was very close to the older girl, after all. Either way, Yuiren did not bother her - though she did spot her later coming from one of the smaller music rooms, and she wondered why the other girl was smiling slightly dreamily and her clothes were slightly askew...

Oh well. Maybe she'd ask later. Right now, she had plans with Otoya by the lake again, and that meant by the gazebo. It wouldn't be a make-out session though, she thought to herself with a grin. Syo was joining them, too.

But then, their relationship wasn't about all that sort of kissy-kissy stuff anyway. If that was all Otoya wanted from her, he was going to be terribly disappointed. Yuiren was a girl who fully intended, even in this day and age, to keep her promise to her mother. And she wasn't into guys who only wanted to 'get into a girl's pants'.

But Otoya had proven already that his only reason for being with her was to be with her, and that was why Yuiren loved him.

Her sister had flipped when Yuiren had told her. She was already broken-hearted over Masato. Not like she'd been aiming for Otoya next but her main complaint seemed to be that now three of the hot guys from Starish were taken. Yuiren hadn't been sure whether or not to break the news to her sister that Natsuki definitely seemed interested in Miki...

...and that it was highly unlikely that Hikari was going to meet Syo and Ren anyway, right?

She saw Otoya waving at her from the gazebo and quickened her steps, breaking into a smile and a run. Syo waved, too, looking completely relaxed in his seat, having claimed the entire stone bench for his relatively short frame.

Otoya greeted her first with a quick kiss, and she giggled, waving at Syo, who gagged and suddenly decided he needed to look elsewhere.

"Hey," Otoya greeted her, voice slightly husky, and she smiled up at him.

"Can you two save that for later?" Syo pleaded plaintively, and Yuiren laughed.

"He only seems to greet me like this when you're around," she said teasingly.

"Yeah," grumbled Syo. "Show-off." This he threw in Otoya's direction, and the cheerful redhead just laughed.

The shorter blond hastily changed the subject. "Right... Miki! Miki's birthday just went by, did you guys know? She kept all quiet about it and all, but yeah."

This was news. Yuiren's eyes narrowed and she carefully stepped out of Otoya's arms and directed a glare at Syo, who took one look at her and gulped, wide-eyed.

"You mean we missed celebrating Miki's birthday?"

"Er... yes?"

"After you guys dragged me off, _blindfolded and all_, and made me celebrate mine? Miki just gets to let her birthday go by quietly, like that?"

"Er..." Syo was starting to sense that any answer he made could and would be used against him in the court of Yuiren. However, he had not been told that he had the right to remain silent. "Yes, kinda? I think she forgot, and stuff happened, so I forgot, too. I only just told Natsuki..."

Yuiren fumed. "Not fair." She pouted. "Miki was all sneaky and quiet-like. Not fair." She glanced at Otoya, still mildly annoyed. "How did you find out my birthday anyway?"

Otoya, though fairly certain he was less afraid of her annoyance, was still cautious as he answered. "Er... Tokiya?"

That figured. Yuiren scowled.

"How'd Tokiya know?" Syo wondered.

"He knew Yuiren and her brother when they were kids," Otoya answered, and Yuiren nodded.

"I actually used to have a crush on him," she mused, causing Syo to choke and Otoya to splutter.

"Was Toki that cute even as a child?" Otoya complained.

Yuiren sent her boyfriend a mischievous grin. "Oh, Tokiya was _very _cute when he was a _chibi_. But then," she moved to him and gave him a pacifying kiss on the cheek. "I didn't know you yet, did I? I'm sure you were cute, too."

Only slightly mollified, Otoya pouted, too.

"But really, it was my sister who was the most crushed when he left," Yuiren mused, moving to sit down opposite Syo. "And now that half of Starish seems to be taken, she's not very happy either."

Otoya sat down beside her. "Hikari-_chan_?"

"My other sister wasn't even born when Tokiya moved away, Otoya," she reminded him with a slight, affectionate eye-roll.

Syo coughed slightly. "Is Hikari-_chan _as pretty as you, Yui-_chan_?" He barely dodged the kick that Otoya sent him under the table.

Yuiren took out her iPod and went to her camera roll, then found the latest, most appealing photo she had of Hikari and handed the device to Syo. "She's much prettier, actually."

Syo eyed the photo, but before he could comment, Otoya's phone buzzed. He glanced at the caller ID and frowned.

"Why would Miki be calling me?" he wondered, answering the phone quickly. Syo handed back the iPod, as curious as Yuiren was about what she might be telling their resident redhead.

"What did _chibi _want?" he asked as Otoya finally hung up.

"She wants to ask me something," he said, shrugging. "About my mother." He glanced at Yuiren. "Wanna come with?"

Yuiren nodded, and reached for Otoya's hand, her earlier irritation all forgotten.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Filler chappie, I has no story! Yay.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: That's rare, woman, VERY rare!  
**

**So yes, I almost forgot to upload this today as Author Miki and I were off at an anime convention since the early morning and returned to our respective homes late with little other than food and sleep on our minds, oh and last-minute packing on Author Miki's part (she's off to China for a family holiday - wish her a safe flight you guys!) XD  
**

**Thanks to our wonderful StrawberryGlazed for reviewing our last chappie, we love you!  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	86. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85 (Aria)**

Watching the world churn forwards so blissfully unaware of the pressing issues burdening her shoulders had been a strange, out-of-body experience as far as Aria could think to explain. If ever there would be a need for such an explanation. She had arrived at the auditorium that first day of Saotome Gakuen's annual school Culture Festival just in time to view her friends' performance. Miki and Yuiren had taken the stage dressed in seemingly innocent wear but the moment the music echoed from the speakers, reverberating through the large hall, the heiress felt her mind wander, because watching had become too painful.

"_Everytime I dream, I can hear your voice_

_reaching out to me as I keep drowning_

_In this heart, an empty canvas_

_I will blacken it with tears_

_again..."_

Aria felt her mind and body dive into some form of autopilot. She passed the time of Miki and Yuiren's performance registering little of the staged event itself. The tune she heard in her ears was a pitiful, muffled substitute of what surely boomed audible to the masses; what she saw was a haze of colors and images - two shadows prancing around on a raised platform. It was hard to focus. And then the thoughts of doubt and loss clouded her.

"_Illusions that seem to never end_

_Falling through like an hourglass_

_Shrouded by all these mysteries_

_Warmth that feels so familiar_

_Heartless words that escape my lips_

_Laughter threatens to eat my soul_

_Fearing taking a step ahead_

_What awaits me now is a future of gray"_

'_What if this is it?'_ The words chanted hauntingly in her mind's ear. As if a specter with a wretched, otherworldly voice was whispering those tormenting possibilities from somewhere within, strangling her wits of reason with its demonic hands. '_What if it's all over?'_

"_Praying to see an answer_

_Amongst these broken lies_

_If my words were to reach you_

_what would you say?"_

Ren had appeared before her somehow, shaking her from those dark introspections. It had taken longer than necessary to gather her straying mind and answer his questions and he had looked at her with a worry cloaking his handsome features. Aria had miraculously found it within herself to feel sorry for the way she must have looked to him. Jinguji Ren, she hadn't wanted him to see her like this - when she felt herself slipping. And so she clung to him, desperate, apologetic, afraid, vulnerable, and it was later when she had taken in the change of her environment to that of his and her fiance's dorm that she realized how tired she was.

"_Scattering the light broken in pieces_

_Shattering the darkness from within_

_I can hear a voice as it grows distant_

_pulling me back into life..."_

The orange-hair had propped her onto his bed, stripping off her blazer and shoes and insisting she rest when Masato burst through the door and Aria remembered feeling better almost instantly. Her fiance was her safeguard, the one who kept her together in spite of all that was muddling her thoughts. She found solace in his presence, when she was in his arms. The blue-hair was her lifeline, and so the heiress seized each and every opportunity in his company to feel his hands on her. His touch was like a medicative drug, grounding her to the safety of sanity and she was growing steadily addicted.

"_If I were to lose all that surrounds me_

_If I were to find only a void_

_I would give up all my sense_

_Just to fall into your arms_

_Leia..."_

The day had slid by without her noticing much for she remembered little but sleep and the few, short moments her mind drifted near or into actual consciousness. Her body was still heavy, her head must have weighed a ton, and no matter how much shut-eye or rest she attained, Aria couldn't help feeling constantly drained and milked of energy.

"_Illusions that seem to never end_

_Hidden under a vacant smile_

_Fearing words that were never said_

_Echoing in endless layers of grey..._

_Failing to find an answer_

_I hold my breath again_

_Desperate to break away_

_From this insanity..."_

Memories of the night in Hijirikawa Masaomi's study disturbed her. And every time she woke it was to the grieving notion of losing her dreams when she had come so very close to achieving them. It was only Masato's linking his hand with hers as she slept that had calmed her enough to go back to sleep that first night, and so he had continued to offer her his hand, holding it in his as the nights went on and permitting his warmth to seep into icy skin, threading its balm-like qualities all the way to her tortured soul.

"_If the second hand falls into silence_

_Then this world would stop its turning_

_All these words whispered in prayer_

_Would be lost and then forgotten"_

Aria bore no recollection of day or night as they came and went, especially not after that one instance when she had woken to find herself shrouded in darkness and her fiance nowhere in sight. She recalled little of that evening in itself. All the girl knew was that she had woke in a panic with him gone and rational thought had deserted her. She had needed to find him, was compelled to be with him, to have him close. And then she was on the roof and he had come to her and everything was okay again, if only until her dreams were officially torn asunder.

"_Let me smile for just one more day_

_Let me hope for one more night_

_And if you should never hear me_

_Then I'd rather you just kill me"_

"_You stupid, ungrateful child!"_

"_Everytime I dream, I can hear your voice_

_Reaching out to me as I keep drowning_

_In this heart, an empty canvas_

_We will bury it together"_

As time egged on Aria grappled with her sense of concentration. A bag of her clothes had manifested out of the blue one morning and the heiress endeavored to comprehend how it had gotten there. She thought minutely of her roommate, then Masato had presented her a box containing a slice of blueberry cheesecake and she forced her mind to alert itself to the label on the cardboard packaging, 'Strings and Things', scrambling mentally for the memory of Yuiren's workplace. When had her fiance gotten the treat? Barely able to focus, it took a while before she spotted the "Feel better soon! Y." written across the top of the slice in neat red icing, and a few more moments to actually realize what that meant.

"_But if in the end you have to leave me_

_There is just one thing I ask for_

_That you'd burn me with your fire_

_And release me from this life_

_Leia..."_

The days after had the celeste-hair striving to keep her mind in a vigilant state, though her thoughts tended to drift often to the night that now haunted her in her sleep and the times awake when she had unknowingly lost the battle and allowed the darkness to creep up on her, tainting her drive and sapping away her vigor. Aria grasped at some point that either her fiance or Ren had spoken to Hyuuga of her situation. Masato had sat down with her on the mattress, hugging her to him as he told her something along those lines. So it seemed the elder male had advised her to take her time in recovering away from class and the heiress remembered being grateful that it was one less worry on the top of her head for now. Still, she knew she couldn't allow this to go on.

"_Leia..."_

"_I gave you your chance but you chose to make light of it."_ She didn't want to let herself believe that.

* * *

It was a particularly cold morning when the heiress found herself perceptive enough to leave bed several days later. Masato and Ren had Starish affairs to attend to and while both males had been reluctant to leave her unattended she had urged them to go, promising that it was alright.

"Sure you'll be okay by yourself, sweetheart?" Ren asked, holding the door open for him and his roommate. Aria had nodded softly up at him as Masato pulled her into a brief embrace and she soon moved to see them both out and lock after. It was then when the heiress released a sigh she hadn't known she'd held back, somehow relying on a cold shower to jolt the lethargy from her being. The deed worked to some degree.

Minutes later, Aria dressed in one of the woolen garments from her pile of clothes before preening her hair into a loose chignon and put on her ankle-high military boots from the other day. Taking one last major gulp of air as she scanned her appearance in the room's mirror, the celeste-hair dared to leave the refuge of Ren and Masato's room.

Aria was thankful for the lack of humans about the campus corridors as she walked on, what with classes commencing as usual within the specific hour. She braved her way to a deserted music room, closing the weighted, sound-proof door behind her before approaching the room's grand piano. Aria trailed delicate fingertips across the lid as she sauntered towards the instrument's provided bench and slid into the seat. Her chest heaved with a voluminous inhale as she eyed the Steinway's glamorous keyboard.

"_You have no one but yourself to blame, Aria - you _will _do as you are told." _Do as she was told, huh.

The heiress knew in her heart that after the past couple of months spent having Masato's companionship that she was no longer so adverse to the idea of being his future bride as she once was. He had become exceedingly important to her and she loved him very dearly. In fact, her feelings for him had shocked the girl into eventually realizing that she had begun to reconsider her previous notions of love - even marriage - as being a dispensable aspect of her life.

Aria soon acknowledged that it was her youthful naivete and having lived through her parents' shattered living arrangements that had led to her former thinking and she could no longer see herself returning to that mindset. If only her father would wait, at least till the year was up to spring the reality of the public announcement on herself. Perhaps she would have been able to accept it then, as per their agreement, if she truly had no other choice. She loved Hijirikawa Masato, but as things were at present the end of the month was two weeks away - it was all happening _too_ fast, _too _soon.

Tentative fingers traced atop the piano's black and white, pressing down on select keys in a harmonious rhythm, bringing to life a song from the bowels of her memory. It was a song Masato had opted to teach her during their recent break when she had come across it in his massive collection of scores. Aria soothed at the familiar tune crafted into audibility by her learning fingers, it's tone emotional with a sorrowful mood.

The heiress was hardly the most skilled of pianists but, for this song she had had a prodigious teacher. The girl let her music drip with the harshest memories of that one night in the study, along with all the pent up negative emotions that had crowded her mind over the years under her parents' dominance, choosing to express the collective misery aloud for herself through song - the way she knew she could best.

_'Being surrounded by the sound of rain that sounds like sighs_

_I realize that words are powerless_

_There's only one thing that reaches me_

_Yes, I touch your cold cheek with my palm and feel it_

_Close the gap between the two of us with that empty warmth_

_So we can share this time as our hearts beat_

_With our eyes closed'_

The song's lyrics flowed into recollection within, in accordance to the smoothness of the piano melody and the heiress let the words breathe meaning and life back into her frame. She drew upon her many blithe memories and experiences with music and the idol world, from both a long-ago past and the recent years. And then the encouragement of her teachers and friends, and her lover's tender support, willing those positive memories to resonate with her being and nourish her forlorn soul.

_'Even if the dream wishing to stop time disappears_

_In this world where everything fades_

_This moment I live with you now_

_Isn't a dream..._

_Even if that empty warmth moves away into the distance_

_That moment our souls touch each other, dwell on these feelings to tomorrow_

_I won't forget your dear palm so_

_I'll reach you, I'll meet you...for sure_

_By passing over the darkness'_

Aria allowed the piano melody to weaken to a fade, releasing the keys from her touch and lifted her foot from the grand's sustain pedal when the time felt right. It was within that moment when the heiress felt her mind startle into awareness and the celeste-hair could only stare up at the plastered ceiling, utterly taken aback yet refreshed with the sudden level of clarity to which she could think and feel.

She folded exercised hands neatly in her lap shortly after the realization dawned, scarlet eyes downcast, breathing shallow and steady. It had been awhile since she had felt anywhere near _this _calm and it was something to be said, considering how she had behaved over the past week. Aria wondered, if only she could take all the offness back, but somewhere deep down, she felt her visit to that dark place was somehow necessary. Because she couldn't always maintain that perfect image her parents demanded of her for the world. Even the strong fall sometimes and it was up to her as an individual to find the courage inside to rise back up and endure, once more, whatever life would throw her way.

Aria knew then she had to relieve herself of the burden her parents were imposing on her being. She didn't know yet what she could or would do about her chances of becoming an idol now but that sure as hell didn't mean she had to submit to them in a display of blind loyalty. And as to her engagement, if she was going to go through with it, it would be on her _own _terms - not theirs.

A warm, bronze-tan hand found the length of her shoulder, stroking with a magical, soothing touch. Words whispered in her ear...

"_You're much calmer today," he_ said. "_Receive Muse's blessing."_

A whiteout...

Much more at peace with herself once more, Aria sprinted from the music room back to the dorms, she felt something stirring in the depths of her mind. And now that she felt whole again there was no way the heiress was risking leaving it till later.

Unbeknownst to the girl, a fluffy black cat weaved its way from its hiding spot sandwiched between several scorebooks on the nearby shelf. Kuppuru 'nyan'-ed in content, happy to help. The feline school resident stretched after his long nap, leaping out the open window and fled out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note: Rawr, chappie ish just...well, as whacked as Aria's mind is/was supposed to be. If you're confused, congratulations, you are NORMAL (lol). And if you can actually piece this together in a way that makes sense, bravo to you for being awesome. Also, if it wasn't an obvious enough hint who was speaking to Aria at the end well...than I'll be dammed XD**

**"****IS MIKI-SENSE," declares Author Miki (who is still in China).**

**Featured songs are 'Leia', a Vocaloid song composed by Yuyoyuppe and 'Kimi he' from Final Fantasy X-2, also known as 'Yuna's Ballad'.**

**Credits for lyrics to the first go to Nano who actually wrote and sang the English version herself with Mis though I based Aria's on the Japanese cover version by Akiakane, pretty much cause I loved how the latter's version seemed so powerful and controlled (in terms of vocals) despite sounding on the verge of breaking emotionally.**

**As to 'Kimi he', credits for lyrical translation goes to whoever put it up on the Final Fantasy wiki (though I changed it a little to suit the situation). Thank you?**

**For the record, to anyone who wishes to look up the first song, some cautionary advice...TURN DOWN the volume of your hearing device (earphones/headphones) at the beginning or DIE, lol!**

**Thanks for reviews go out to Hikiri and StawberryGlazed. Also, to all our loyal readers, especially those who celebrate the occasion, MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


	87. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86 (Miki)**

Miki had pondered if she really needed to ask Ittoki-_san _what she had to ask, but her brother's e-mail that came in less than fifteen minutes ago easily decided it for her. The e-mail had confirmed so many of the theories the siblings had thrown about the night before it was not even funny. Steeling herself for questions, the brunette dialed the redhead's number, questing to meet up with him and ask a few questions about his mother, if he did not mind.

To her relief and dread, Ittoki-_san _agreed easily, though sounding curious as to the reason why. She said nothing on the matter though, both parties agreeing to meet in one of the many student lounges in the building. Miki had paused for a moment before she grabbed her laptop with her.

If the redhead of Starish confirmed the final pieces of the puzzle, she could finally confront the insane man of a principal.

She had just sat down when Ittoki-_san_ walked into the lounge. The brunette really was not surprised when she saw Yuiren tagging along, but had frowned when she saw Syo-_kun_. The fedora-wearing teen shrugged at her, and she pouted. The heck, Syo? You aren't invited to the party, go 'way!

"What's up, Miki-_chan_?" Ittoki-_san _asked, settling into a seat. Yuiren took the one beside him, and Syo had darted off to the pool table at...someone-Miki-didn't-know's beckon. One less listening ear. All the better for her.

"Um..." she paused. Should she really...? "I just wanted to know. What's your mother's name?"

The redhead blinked. "Miki-_chan_, you know I'm an orphan, right?"

Miki smacked her forehead. "Your _biological _mother's name, then."

"Kotomi."

Yuiren looked startled. "There was a picture in crazy man's office with a note. It was signed by a 'Kotomi'."

Ittoki-_san _looked equally as startled as his girlfriend. "What, seriously?"

The brunette pondered that for a moment. It certainly confirmed her suspicions, but... "Do you remember her maiden name? Did anyone tell you? How did she - you know - pass on? What about your father?"

There went her rapid-fire questioning again. She really should work on that. Ittoki-_san _easily supplied the answers to her last two questions - plane crash sixteen years ago, and he knew nothing about his father, though there was someone who donated money to him every month. When it came to the first two questions, though...

The redhead hummed, scratching the back of his neck in thought. "...no, sorry," he supplied at length, and Miki sighed. It was as she expected, but it _really _would have been easier if he remembered.

"Is something wrong, Miki?" Yuiren asked, leaning forward and gently placing a hand on her knee. "Is this... anything like when-"

Realizing the dark-haired teen was referring to her behavior before she pulled a disappearing act on them, Miki shook her head vehemently. "No! No, it's... something else." The brunette sighed. "Would love to tell you about it, but I need to finalize the information I have first."

Miki stood, hugging her laptop to her chest. "If all goes well, I should be able to tell you soon," she said. Now that she thought about it, it was rather surprising how quickly she and her brother had worked, digging out information over this particular matter and confirming it with far too much speed. It made her wonder if they had mistaken anything, but...

But... the principal will have no choice except to either confirm her suspicions, or counter them. One or the other.

Waving, she left the lounge, absentmindedly fiddling with the chain of her newest accessory. She could see why Yuiren liked fiddling with hers now - it was rather comforting, and it helped her think. The very next day her feet led her to the principal's office without her realizing, and Miki paused at its doors.

Now or never.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Miki knocked on the door. She entered promptly when the okay was given, shutting the door as she stepped into the room and striding towards the crazy man seated in his chair.

"Principal," she said. Pausing again to calm herself, she took another breath and set her laptop on his table.

"What is your relation to Tsuyushi Kotomi?"

Due to the dimness of the room, Miki could not really tell, but she swore he looked surprised for a moment. "...what does it matter to you?" he asked, his tone indicating he _knew_. Bastard, pretending to not know what she was talking about...

"Tsuyushi Kotomi is my _aunt_, who, by the way, passed away sixteen years ago in a plane crash. That is also the _exact_ timeframe and manner in which Ittoki Otoya's mother passed on, and I want to know what _her photo_ is doing _on your desk_." Miki picked up said photo as she spoke, only just confirming who it was at that exact moment.

Shining Saotome said nothing to her statements, but silence always spoke volumes in situations like this. "And, really, principal, if you wanted to avoid this matter, you could've... I don't _know_, ask me who Tsuyushi Kotomi _is _instead of asking, and I quote, 'what does it matter to you'," Miki added, placing the photo back on the table gently and opening her laptop.

Several seconds of silence passed before the brunette found what she was looking for. "Here," she said, turning the laptop around. She had brought up the side-by-side pictures of her aunt and Ittoki-_san_ - no matter how much crazy man wanted to deny it, he could _not _pretend to notice the physical similarities between them.

If he did, then Miki would tempt expulsion and judo-throw the man across the room.

"...there are no redheads in my family," she added. Then, the man before her sighed. Finally! A reaction!

"You're as quick as your brother," he finally said, shaking his head and leaning back against his seat, and Miki smirked. "How he had managed to figure out so many points of my life with just a photo astounds me."

"_...nii-san_ saw Kotomi-_baa-san_'s photo too?"

"When he visited me one day after his rehabilitation," the crazy man told her, and Miki hid her wince. "He had wanted to know if he still had any chance of being an idol after that, but..." he trailed off with a sigh, and cast the photo a wistful smile.

"...Your aunt was a beautiful person, Miss Oikawa," Shining said, running a hand down the photo gently. "The more I watch your interactions with your peers, the more I see how you and Kotomi are alike." He chuckled, shaking his head ruefully. "You're both definitely related."

"...and Ittoki-_san_...?"

"Mister Ittoki..." he said, pausing before sighing and nodding again. "Yes. He is even _more _like Kotomi - so much so it's painful."

For a brief moment, Miki felt sorry for him. "Is this the reason why...?"

"Yes," the principal answered before she could finish her question. "This is the reason why I set the 'no love' rule." He took a breath. "Like I told Miss Sukunami, love is not for idols. It will only bring ruin to their careers, or at least make it a long, hard road to climb. Life, circumstances, fans and so many other factors will knock you down before you reach the top."

Miki decided that using her newfound mastery in 'pfftnese' would allow the principal to see her stance on his point of view. "Pfft," went the brunette. "That's the main problem with society, aye?" she said, quirking an eyebrow. "Fans seem to _forget _that idols are humans too - we have our likes, dislikes, quirks, and so on. A true fan should not - would not care if their idol was in a relationship."

There was a pause as both sides processed her words. "...at least, that's how _I _view it."

Shining stared at one of his many charges in the school before he sighed and shook his head. "If the world took your stance on things, Miss Oikawa, it would be a very happy place indeed."

"...even if I was thinking of throwing idiots out of windows just to shut them up?"

"..."

"I thought so." Miki nodded sagely. Then, remembering one other fact Ittoki-_san _had told her, she decided to ask.

"Are you the one sending money to Ittoki-_san _every month?"

There was silence. The brunette sighed and shook her head. Silence meant agreement in this case, crazy man. Feeling something click in her brain, Miki paused. Then she blinked at the insane man, looked at the pictures on her laptop, back at the insane man, and gasped.

"You're..."

"I'd prefer if you told no one," Shining told her sternly, no signs of the playful principal at that moment. "Tell Mister Ittoki if you please, but keep it quiet."

Miki nodded - that was what she was planning anyway, grabbing her laptop and turning to leave. "Oh, and Miss Oikawa?"

"...yes?"

"Dating is _forbidden_."

He knew about her and Natsuki...? Miki felt herself grin. "Well, _ojii-san_," she said, looking at him over her shoulder. "If I'm keeping your secret from the general public, what does it matter if you keep mine?"

* * *

Miki sent Ittoki-_san _a text right after that, telling him she had confirmed everything she needed to know, and requested to meet up with him the next day after classes were over. Then he replied, asking if all of Starish should be there, and the brunette paused. Should they...?

'_This concerns you, so... yea, I suppose. If they want to, they could tag along_.'

'_Right. So... rooftop? Or student lounge?'_

'_I'll try to see if I could find an empty classroom before that.'_

The hours seemed to fly by after that, and Miki wondered briefly if it was okay for her to be so excited in breaking the news to him yet dread it at the same time. Saeki had offered to do it, but how often would crazy man indulge her and Saeki - especially now that he knew they _knew_.

Miki had managed to find an empty classroom, and send the redhead a text with her location. He appeared less than five minutes later - alongside the usual crew (sans Aria and Hijirikawa-_san_. It made her wonder how much longer until her roommate would come back to them...).

"You said you found something concerning Otoya?" That was Syo-_kun._ Jinguji-_san _sighed when she nodded.

"I hope it's nothing dramatic again," the flirt complained, and Miki shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, but..." the brunette rested her gaze on the redhead. "Ittoki-_san_? Before I start, promise me you won't stop me to ask questions." She paused. "That goes for all of you."

Agreement echoed within the group, though Ittoki-_san _had taken to grasping Yuiren's hand for comfort. Miki smiled at the action, then took a deep breath.

"At least twenty five years ago," she started, clasping her hands together in an effort to hide her nervousness. "There lived a small family. That family had been blessed with three children - a son and two daughters, and the daughters were so close that everyone had thought they were twins. No, they had two years between them, but that's not the point of this.

"Like I've mentioned, the daughters were close, and that fact did not change even though their interests began to differ and the elder one won a scholarship for her tertiary education. It was with happy smiles that the siblings parted, though the joy was shattered when the younger appeared before the elder's dorm room, sobbing.

"'_They don't understand!_', she had cried. Confused, the elder managed to calm her sister down and coaxed the story out of her - and was surprised. When had her sister gained a boyfriend? What was so wrong about him that their parents disapproved? And then the younger declared she was leaving - running away _with _him, and the elder... well, she couldn't stop her. So they promised to keep in contact."

"Miki-_chan_, you're ranting."

"Shush, Natsuki-_san_." There was light-hearted laughter, and Miki took another breath.

"Back to the story... they did keep in contact. The younger would update her sister weekly - if not near-daily - on how she was, what she had done, where she was. The elder was happy, content with knowing her beloved sister was safe, happy. But... it all stopped one day.

"The elder tried to find her, contact her, but to no avail. She checked _everywhere _her sister had told her she had gone, but even that was fruitless. Everyone told her to forget it, she would never find her again, but she held on hope.

"And then..." she paused, taking in another breath. "And then, as she was resting, the news came on. There was a plane crash. And her sister's name was in the list. She fell into depression, believing it was _her _fault that her sister died. It was only recently that she came to accept that it wasn't."

"W...was her sister's name... Kotomi...?" Ittoki-_san _dared to ask, sounding stunned.

Miki nodded, pulling out her laptop from her bag and showing them the side-by-side picture of her aunt and Ittoki-_san_. They would know which one to look at since she marked it, and the reactions was instantaneous - she had mentioned a lot of times that their similarities were _glaring_.

"Who's the other woman in the picture?" Ichinose-_san_ asked, though he looked like he _knew _the answer. Bastard.

Nevertheless, Miki replied. "The other woman...is my mother."

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: WHHEEEEEE *dies* Orite, Ittoki's mum's family name changed for story purposes XP  
**

**Author (Aria's) Note: No, Author Miki isn't back yet but she left the note prior on our shared Googledoc. Now I know _everyone_ saw that (the family relation) coming but isn't it just fun to see how it panned out in Author Miki's eyes? Lol! Gosh I loved the epic storytelling/ranting.  
**

**Thanks to our darling reviewers from the last chapter, DemDem, Hikiri and StrawberryGlazed. Nice to know all of you guys managed to piece things together previously without going "eh whut?" .  
**

**The next chapter should be up on New Year's day/night. So yes, till then, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	88. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87 (Yuiren)**

* * *

Miki's initial questions had been strange enough to Yuiren - and she had left without answering their questions, so Yuiren wasn't all that surprised when Miki summoned them to another gathering, again. Since this seemed to concern Otoya's birth mother - not the one who had adopted him from the orphanage, raised him and given him his rosario, but the one who had died too early, the one who had given him life - Yuiren had let her boyfriend know that she was definitely here for him no matter what Miki felt she had discovered... unless, of course, he didn't want her to be.

Otoya had squeezed her hand tighter at that, and Yuiren had understood that he wanted her with him for Miki's news, whatever it might be.

He had been there for her for all of her problems; it would have been selfish of her not to be there for him now. Otoya was the most caring person Yuiren knew - she was only worried that after so long of not interacting with others before she'd come here, well, that she might be out of practice at showing others that she cared. If it was family, if it was her twin, it was easy. She'd barely been here for a year - and yet she and Otoya were close enough to be best friends and in a relationship.

Prior to Miki's text, she would have stayed with Otoya, but he'd pointed out that Miki hadn't said it was anything bad, and she certainly hadn't acted like his world was about to end. He'd shooed Yuiren off to her classes, and rather uncertainly, Yuiren had left. With Miki off somewhere doing her sleuthing and Aria not around, she felt strangely lonely, even with Jun in class, and Akiyama-san trying to chat her up (she hated to do it, but she politely but firmly turned down his offer of having lunch together later in the cafeteria). He was clearly disappointed, but to Yuiren's dismay neither did he look like he would be giving up anytime soon.

"Ya should just tell him yer taken," Jun stated flatly, once class was over. Yuiren sent him a look, and he waved a hand dismissively. "Well, that yer not interested, then, cuteness. He seems... wha's the word? Smitten."

Yuiren sighed. "Nothing for him to be smitten with, Jun-_kun_."

She opened her locker and tossed her books in, when her roommate gave a little yelp and caught them, shaking his head.

"Did yer other half leave ya a love note, cuteness?" he asked, motioning towards a delicate-looking envelope on the floor of her locker. Yuiren squinted, and shook her head.

"That's definitely too girly for Otoya," she said, picking it up, letting Jun toss her books in after. "And it's not his writing."

"Huh." Jun peered over her shoulder at it. "Reckon that rules out Akiyama as well, but ya never know."

Jun's stationery for writing notes and letters was even girlier, in Yuiren's opinion, compared to this simple scented blue thing. Jun's had flowers and little stars all over it, and the distinct scent of lavender. This was just... she sniffed it delicately... rose, and the paper inside was torn from one of those lined notebooks, nothing like the notepaper with gold cursive initials that belonged to her roommate.

It was the words, however, that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I know about your relationship."

Just that, one line. Yuiren did not recognize the writing, but it was all in capitals, with no distinguishing features, written in black ink.

Jun grabbed the note from her the minute he'd read the short sentence.

"What's this? What's that supposed ta mean? 'Zat a threat?" He sent a glare down each side of the corridor as Yuiren frowned and tried to remember how to breathe. "This ain't funny, cuteness."

"I..." She shrugged, bewildered. "I don't know. Jun-_kun_... do you think Otoya got one, too?"

Such awful timing. He was worried about what Miki had discovered about his mother, and now he had to worry about blackmail, too?

Jun shrugged as well. "Ya should ask him - heck, ya need ta show him this, Yui-_chan_. Maybe we should show it to Tsukimiya-_sensei_..."

"_Demo_..." Yuiren was worried, but strangely reluctant. "But Jun-_kun_, it's just a note. It's not even a threat or anything..."

"...yet."

"Just that 'someone' knows about us." She sighed, pressing a hand to the bridge of her nose and pinching to stave off the headache she could feel coming on.

First Aria, then Miki and Otoya... wasn't there enough drama in her life right now?

Decisively, she looked up again, took the envelope and paper from Jun, crumpled the note into a ball and tossed it at the nearest trash bin.

"I'm going to ignore it," she said to her startled roommate. "They didn't tell me their intentions one way or another, good or bad, so I'm just going to ignore it. Even if it's just someone being jealous, they haven't said anything other than they know, and there's nothing they can do about it."

"Er, cuteness? Ya sure this is a good idea? I mean... lookit yer friend Aria-_san_. Look what her fiance's jealous little fangirls did ta her during her first week here!"

Yuiren nodded. "I know, but... they stopped, right? Look what happened to the ones who pushed Miki into the pool. Honestly Jun, it's just a note. I refuse to worry about it right now because I've got other things to worry about. Like the fact that I'm late to meet with Otoya. He just sent me a text, see?"

Jun didn't look very happy. "I don't think this is a good idea, cuteness... and ya should be careful."

He ended up walking her to the classroom where Miki had called the others (sans Masato and Aria). Yuiren thanked him, assured him that he was being paranoid, and hurriedly went over to her boyfriend, taking hold of his hand. Just in case, she checked: "Otoya? You... Have you been getting any weird notes, recently? I just got one in my locker..."

Ittoki was watching Miki, but he turned with a scowl. "Notes? Was it from that classmate of yours? Jun mentioned Akiyama-san's got his sights set on you. I've half a mind to let him know you're already taken."

She squeezed his hand affectionately, stroking his arm to calm him down and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "No, I don't think it was from Akiyama-_san_."

That answered that, then.

And then Miki began her story, and showed them her mother and aunt's photo, and Yuiren forgot about the note entirely.

Kotomi-_baa-chan _looked so much like Ittoki... so her boyfriend took after his mother, then. Except for his hair.

_"The other woman... is my mother."_

Looking up at her friend, Yuiren asked, "This was what you had to get clarification about?" Syo picked up the laptop, made the image full-screen and held it up so he could compare it with Ittoki's face, and was doing an impressive imitation of a goldfish.

Miki definitely did not approve of Syo manhandling her other baby, and swatted at him to make him put it back down.

"When you said you saw the photo of Kotomi-baa-chan in crazy man's office, I remembered that I saw it, too. So I went to confront him, ask him some questions." Miki took a deep breath, exchanged a glance with Natsuki, and turned back to the group.

"Crazy man basically confirmed that he knew Kotomi-_baa-chan _before - and from the note I saw on the photo, they were involved."

"Involved? Like, romantically involved?" Yuiren repeated, feeling her boyfriend's grip tighten further on her hand. She winced a little, but squeezed gently back.

"He was involved with my mother?" Otoya squeaked. He stared at the laptop screen, at the photo of the woman who had left his life far too soon. Yuiren sighed, unable to help thinking of Yasuo, and she felt Tokiya step up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder, apparently knowing what she was thinking of.

Miki took another breath, and nodded. "Ittoki-_san_, he... he basically confirmed that he's your father, and that he's the one..."

"...who's been sending me money all this time?" When Miki nodded, hopping cutely from one foot to another, Otoya sat down on the nearest chair, tugging Yuiren with him. She didn't hesitate, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder. He chuckled humorlessly. "My anonymous benefactor, the one who's been supporting me all this time. Shining Saotome is... my dad. No wonder - I saw him once, I thought he looked familiar."

"Not to mention," Syo pointed out the detail that had almost been overlooked. "You're related to Miki-_chan_and Saeki."

Ren snorted, and Tokiya turned to hide a smile. Ittoki just gaped at Syo, then he turned to Miki and started to grin. In fact, Yuiren knew he was going to be all right when he burst into laughter, making her start to laugh as well.

It was kinda funny. If Aria's situation had reminded Yuiren of a bad B-drama, this one rated perhaps a C.

Miki pouted. "Is not funny."

Otoya grinned and held out his arms. "Cousin!"

"Thank God Kotomi was apparently from the sane side of the family," Ren muttered, but there was no malice in his tone, only affection.

"That's debatable," Tokiya said, with the expression of a long-suffering roommate.

Otoya pouted now. "Aw, Toki!"

The resemblance, in light of what they had just uncovered, was uncanny, and Yuiren burst into giggles again, along with Nanami.

Miki just grinned. "Well, Ittoki-_san_, it's about 18 years late, but welcome home!" And she pounce-hugged him in a fashion only Oikawa Miki was capable of.

Otoya grinned, and hugged her back.

Ren glanced at his watch. "Well, I suppose this calls for a celebration. All right, let's head to dinner... and dessert will be on me."

"Can this double as Miki's belated birthday celebration?"

Miki squeaked, and promised threats of dire retribution that didn't seem to bode well for Syo's future if he ever wanted children. But since everyone else was in agreement - and busy wishing Miki a happy belated birthday - Syo was saved by the bell.

Masato and Aria joined them for dinner and were brought up to speed. Yuiren did not think her friend looked all that much better, but she seemed slightly more at peace and a little more aware of her surroundings.

It wasn't until much later, as she was getting ready for bed, that Yuiren remembered the note. And by then, the day was almost over, and it was merely a passing thought as she fell asleep, with Cuddles-san and Kakashi-_iruka _hugged tightly to her chest.

When she woke, however, her dreams had not been all that sweet.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) note: Boo! Surprise, is me uploading stuffies again! Author Aria's innerwebs is being mean to her, so here I am. Uploading. Whee?**

**As per usual, thankies to our rabuly reviewers - whom Imma too lazy to check again. I thinks is the usual crew. owo Did we mention we love you all? No? NOW YOU KNOW. 8D**

**Uh... no note from Author YuiYui. Is too bad. Hehehehehehe~**


	89. Chapter 88

**Chapter 87 (Aria)**

* * *

Aria breathed deep, doing her best to take things one day at a time, as was her usual plan with most situations that proved trying over the years. She and Masato had joined the others for dinner some two nights ago and they had received her happily that night. The heiress knew she wasn't completely herself yet at that point but she was definitely getting there, slowly, surely, and dinner was a means to let her friends know that she was making the effort.

Having looked in a mirror beforehand, Aria was very much aware of the mild dullness still layering her skin and Ren had even commented just the other day of how she looked to have lost quite a bit of weight, something that seemed to have hit a sore spot for him and her fiancé. Nevertheless, Aria was pleased to just have her mind working soundly again, if anything.

Her hyper roommate was the first to greet her when she'd showed up at the dinner table with Masato that night, miraculously thinking to be careful in delivering her a hug this time, unlike the usual carefree onslaught of vigorous bear-hugs Aria had come to expect from one Oikawa Miki over the past couple of months having familiarized herself with the younger girl's antics. Yuiren had been more relaxed and flashed her a genuine smile of relief from beside Otoya, and Syo and Nanami had taken their turns to hug her as well before Ren pulled a seat up beside him for her and Masato took the one on her immediate left.

Together, the group brought her and her fiancé up to speed and word of Miki and Otoya's apparent relation as blood cousins had both surprised and delighted her, lightening her mood a gracious amount. Aria was glad for them both, especially the redheaded member of Starish since now he truly had family related to him by the bond of that special red-liquid. Not that she could say much for the ties of blood herself but Miki and her older brother, Saeki were very close as siblings went—as far as the heiress understood—and she could only guess the vibrant duo had been blessed with a good upbringing. As such, Otoya was most fortunate to be a part of their tight-knit family.

Easy laughter filled the table and Aria soon took into notice the subtle change in the air about a number of her friends and their interactions. The romantic atmosphere surrounding Yuiren and Otoya for one seemed to have blossomed some and the celeste-hair was pleased to note their fondness for each other in the couple's respective gazes, the way their eyes factored no one else but each other in the little world of their love. The minute change in Miki and Shinomiya's expressions when it came to one another was also intriguing and Aria felt a brief sense of pleasure to finally have the mind to notice the development.

From both sides of her frame, Aria noted how Ren and Masato kept exceptionally close watch on her state as she sat in-between them all through dinner. The orange-hair voiced well spaced inquiries if she felt alright across the night while her fiancé possessively chose to wrap his hand around the back of her waist in support for the duration of the meal. Sitting on her left, Aria registered it was his dominant hand and had initially wondered why he hadn't made to release his grip on her when they began to eat, instead opting to do so with his left.

She remembered giggling rather enchantingly when a cherry tomato zoomed across the table at Tokiya, narrowly missing the dark-blue hair's right ear as he managed a dodge. Ren, Nanami and Miki had laughed along with her while Syo and Otoya took to fashioning mild reprimands her fiancé's way, instructing him to 'eat properly' when he assured them he was right-handed. Needless to say, Aria had taken it upon herself as his fiancée to feed him dinner with her chopsticks after that incident, finding it amusingly fun when Masato flushed the color of the previously flying tomato as she dangled a succulent cut of meat before his lips the very next instance.

As dessert came around, her lover broke out the details for the engagement party—two weeks from now on the last Saturday of the month, 7pm sharp at a rented mansion on the outskirts of the city. He sent everyone the address via email a minute later, reminding them that this was a highly formal occasion and to dress the part. Aria felt Masato's grip tighten firmly against her waist, steadying her as he imparted the necessary information to their friends. He had asked her hours prior if it would be okay to tell them over dinner, seeing as she had chosen to join them that evening. The heiress had nodded her favor, believing it a step in the right direction to face this head on.

She had tired fast after the meal, much to Ren's keen observation and Masato had responded by excusing them from the table before the others, helping her to her feet and cautioning her steps back to the dorm. Aria knew he hadn't yet the mind to let her return to rooming with Miki and perhaps he wouldn't for another week or so. As her fiancé aided her out of her casual clothes and into her bed wear a little later, the heiress knew her stamina had suffered a great deal thanks to her recent lapse and she was itching to rectify that as soon as possible.

At present, Aria had booked one of the dance studios to workout in for the morning. She had risen bright and early, eager to wash the last of the slump-worn innards from her form with a healthy dosage of exercise. Masato dutifully made to accompany her though she hadn't asked it of him. She knew he worried for her, it was written all over his more commonly calm and composed features. Now that her thoughts felt her own again, the heiress could see the way her fiancé looked at her with a concern soiling his attractive face and she readily felt sorry for it, wanting to get better for his sake as much as hers.

Masato joined her in some partner work after a while and time seemed to run away with them both. Soon it was lunch period and the blue-hair had called for them to break for sustenance. Aria hadn't wanted to leave yet though, feeling compelled to finish a few more drills.

"Fifteen minutes," she had reasoned with him, turning back to face the full-length mirror only to feel the shocking sensations of her man's lips on her own when he pulled her to him in an ardent display a minute later, pushing his tongue into her parted lips. It took a moment for the girl to realize he'd taken something in his mouth beforehand when Aria tasted the combination of bread and cookie dough and instantly knew Masato was feeding her his snack of melon bread.

He coaxed her to swallow, rubbing gently down the front of her throat with his thumb and the celeste-hair complied, body ever willing to relinquish its control to her lover. Her fiancé supported her as she slid to her knees, pulling away to take another bite of the bread, chew, then press his lips to hers again.

Breathless and hot at this sudden turn of intimacy, Aria could command her limbs to do little in objecting Masato's actions, as if she even wanted to anymore. Her fiancé repeated his assault of force-feeding her through his passionate French kisses until the treat was gone, then licking desirably at the hot inner-walls of her mouth as she gulped down the last piece. He ended their make-out session by pulling away with an expression of want and smoky desire alight in his purple eyes.

They were both breathing hard now and Aria knew it had nothing to do with the exercise they had done through the morning hours but the heated exchange they had just shared. "Wow," she choked, conscious of how dangerously raspy her voice appeared to her sharp ears. Masato eyed her with charming care, reaching to style several loose strands of her bangs to the sides of her pretty face.

"I'm sorry about that," he offered, but the heiress could tell he wasn't being particularly truthful about it. Her fiancé had been too doting on her lately and she knew it was no place for her to argue with him now, what with how she had been up until days before, having caused him worry and all.

"Thank you," she told him, choosing to ignore the apology, having taken a couple of seconds to level her voice to its usual tone. The blue-hair sent her a questioning glance.

"For taking care of me, while I wasn't…functioning very well," Aria concluded, not really knowing how to put what she felt into words for him. She wasn't used to having anyone there to help her through the tough times but now here he was, having gone through such great lengths to ensure her well-being. It was admirable and she could only love him more for it.

And still Masato expressed wanting to be able to do more for her, to find some way in which would allow her to continue her pursuit of being an idol and Aria was wholly touched. For him to want to do so much for her of his own accord, it was comforting. The heiress perched herself between his legs, allowing her lover to hold her in his arms as he did so well these days.

"It's enough that you're here," she told him, meaning every word. Masato had stayed faithfully by her side in her time of need. She didn't even want to think of what might have become of her if he hadn't been there to ground her slipping mind. Aria knew that when the announcement would finally be made that it would be tough on her to adapt. Nonetheless, she felt that if Masato continued to be with her there was nothing she couldn't brave, no matter how hard the times may be.

"About what you want to do during the engagement party," her fiancé began, referring to the day when he had returned to his dorm room to find her working heartily at something, mind clearer than it had been in days after her run back from the music room. "Are you sure?"

The girl breathed deep but nodded at length. She wanted to try, to attempt reaching out to her parents one last time though she wasn't exactly all that confident of success, knowing her voice had constantly failed to catch their attentions in the past. But still…

"It's something I have to do, to move past all this."

Masato shifted their positions then, leaning his brow against hers as he held her hands in his. What he did next moved her in a way few instances or people in her life ever could. "You know, I wrote this song thinking about a different girl back then, but now it reminds me only of you."

And then he began to sing and Aria could think of little else but the heartfelt rawness of emotions that flowed its way to her core as her fiancé crooned what she believed was his best rendition of 'Knocking on the Mind' she had ever heard. Because it was beautiful and intimate—a version just for her.

_""Wipe away your tears," someday you'll be able to move on_

_Like melting snow, the future shines brightly_

_Dreams are always knocking on the mind like so_

_In the corner of the asphalt, trembling in the cold darkness_

_Don't be afraid, pure heart_

_A flower will always look up_

_No matter when I want you to never forget_

_The smile that is like the sun_

_Unable to stop, love floods to that extent_

_My thoughts are filled_

_I want you to stay by my side_

_Let's share this 'trust'"_

* * *

Later that evening Aria had texted both Miki and Yuiren to meet her in Music Room 8, the specific music room she had been in just the other day when her mind had jolted into clarity. The duo appeared before her shortly after classes for the day were over, casting her looks of curiosity as to why she had summoned them here. Aria greeted both girls with near bone-crushing hugs, an uncharacteristic trait she had picked up indulging her petite roommate and Miki seemed to laugh at her ability to return such a fierce hug after the dramatic past couple of days.

Once the formalities were out of the way, the heiress led her friends to the grand, picking up the sheet of manuscript papers from atop its closed lid in which she had sketched a main melody line, chord progressions and a set of lyrics, all in pencil. She handed it to her roommate, willing the younger girl to accept the item from her hands. Miki did so, eyeing her brisk writing and Yuiren looked along with the other girl though Aria questioned if the latter had mastered the art of score reading by this late point of the year.

"This be…?"

"I want you to help me finish it," Aria stated, catching the eyes of her friends. "Both of you."

The expression of pure bafflement found its way on their faces and Aria sought to elaborate. "I was here the other day using the piano—" she began, gesturing to the majestic instrument, "—when it hit me that I had to do something to help myself let go of all that pent up negativity."

Indeed the mental cage her parents had imposed upon her from a young age was still strong. The heiress remembered having done much over the years to appease their demands and expectations of her in the beginning, though with time she had come to the comprehension that no matter how much of herself she gave away to their tireless whims it was never going to be enough. So Aria had rebelled in time, fashioning many attempts to seek her own form of independence, many of which had been petty and childish. She saw that now. It was time she tried something new, a more recreational method to hopefully unshackle her soul from her parents' dark grasps.

"You know, I'm really glad to have known you two. I've never really had friends—female friends—who seemed to care so much for me before," she revealed, giggling minutely when she recalled the neatly packed bag of her favorite clothes and the delicious slice of blueberry cheesecake. "Back then it was always just me, myself and I, doing what I could to get by on my own. And just when it was all finally becoming too much to bear you girls were there for me, along with Masato and Ren, and the rest of Starish."

The celeste-hair bounced nervously on the balls of her feet, this was somewhat nerve-racking. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, 'thank you', and that I need this last favor from you both so I can end this," she went on, motioning to the unfinished score sheet in Miki's hands. "Fact is I'm no great composer and I want to finish this in time for the engagement party, because it's my personal freedom song and, for what it's worth, I want both of you to sing it with me when the time comes."

Aria was no fool, she was hardly ready to believe that singing a song before her parents—who might not even choose to listen—would solve all of their problems but that wasn't really the point anymore. She needed to do this for her, to prove to her own self that she didn't have to be the constant image of strength and perfection her parents continuously demanded her to be, because they wouldn't have paid a grain of attention to her needs either way.

She had remembered the fireworks festival over summer, the first and only time thus far they had sung together, just the three of them. And then the way the crowd had responded to their song and the fireworks themselves had burst as if in fervent applause to their performance. It had been magical to the celeste-hair and she silently dared to trust that as one the three of them could make things happen, falling into place as they should. She could only hope Miki and Yuiren felt something similar.

* * *

**Author (Aria's) notes: Booyah! Let the group work begin. Featured song is, as everyone can tell, 'Knocking on the Mind' by Masato's Seiyuu (VA), Kenichi Suzumuza. Credit to lyrics translations go to Gendou-dot-com.**

**Author (Miki's) notes: Surprised? XD This time, it's Author Aria's turn to go flying on an airplane and freaking people out with her highness-oh no waits, that's me. Oops. Don't worry. We'll revert to the usual Author Aria chapter uploads. Soon. Hopefully. Maybe not. Hehe.**

**As per usual, sankyuu our rabulies for the reviews. This chapter would have been up earlier today, but Author Miki was at work (read: internship) and extremely busy (read: stoning and had a laggy computer that crashes every time she tries to load the Google docs page).**


	90. Chapter 89

**Chapter 87 (Miki)**

* * *

Miki studied the sketchy piece Aria had written as she took in the elder's words. She had had to school her expression when she heard what the elder had said - that it was her 'personal freedom song', and that she wanted 'both of you to sing it with me when the time comes' - all because she was too darned excited. Had the celeste-haired teen been thinking of their first and only 'performance' together so far, at the fireworks festival? The brunette could only fashion this line of thought, as she had been thinking of composing group songs more and more - and her work showed it.

Tsukimiya-_sensei_ had told her that he'd try to see that she got one of the rare 'group' spots for the graduation audition - a rule the principal had passed in light of Starish's success, but it was limited. Miki crossed her fingers for that.

And... if she could turn Aria's sketch into something _special_, something _uniquely Aria_ and yet be able to accept vocals other than the heiress's own... Miki would have found the group of people she wanted to debut with.

Of course, only if the other two wanted it to be that way.

Aria seemed anxious, studying her and Yuiren's expressions. It took her a split second to realize that they had yet to respond to her, and Miki decided then. Instead of answering, she moved towards the piano in the room, setting the score on its stand. Her mind's eye already saw several possible manners in which the song could go, and, without even thinking about it, she began playing. The heiress paced towards the side of the large instrument as her roommate took to taking her unfinished efforts for a spin. She noted the younger's adept understanding of the dark melody, haunting yet beautiful and bringing to life a sorrow of years, supporting the main melody line with a simple but adequate chord pattern. Aria liked where Miki was going with this already and smiled her appreciation.

When the brunette stopped playing, she had completely forgotten her present company - her brain had shifted gears, running through everything she had played and darting around the room until she found a pencil to start writing all the new notes, chords...where singing began, where it ended; what possible instruments could find its way _in_ the song without overpowering _everything_ - the emotions Aria wanted to convey, the dark undertone behind a melancholically dramatic tune.

The other two teens had to drag her out for dinner, both sharing amused smiles at her pout. Miki had never liked leaving work unfinished - especially when she had the inspiration for it. She relented when her stomach grumbled in protest, though their usual table crew looked at her in slight worry when they spotted her with only a sandwich.

Of course, that was until Syo-_kun_ spotted what she was working on, and assured everyone else that it was 'composer-mode Miki'. The fedora-wearing teen had patted Natsuki on the shoulder with a wry grin, as though telling him to 'deal with it', but Miki paid that particular interaction little mind. Not her problem.

The brunette did not sleep that night, having been so focused on finishing that piece. Tsukimiya-_sensei_ had spotted her dashing to one of the few instrumental recording studios (few because not all of them had all the instruments she needed), but the crossdressing idol had shook his head and let her be. Was not like her grades were slacking.

If anything, they improved, but that's not the point of this.

After she was done with recording the basic melody of the song with the keyboard and drums, Miki pulled out her phone and sent the bespectacled blonde of Starish a text, requesting for his help in the room she was in, and if he could drag Syo-_kun_ along, it'd be much appreciated. Her request was complied with in less than ten minutes, Natsuki happily dragging a protesting Syo by the collar.

"What did you need help with, Miki...-_chan_?" Natsuki asked, only belatedly remembering that they were still hiding their new status from their friends for kicks. Syo-_kun_ already seemed to know, in any case, but the delay in the suffix was lost on the loudly-yelling blonde.

With a huge grin, she shoved the score she had been using into his hands, the movement abrupt enough that the fedora-loving teen stopped his screaming and studied it as well. "I need your help with them violin and viola parts," she told them. "I've done the base melody and some of the other parts, but there are parts I have to time to these two instruments."

Natsuki was ready to help, but Syo-_kun_ had wanted to protest. And then she sic'd the 'big eyes' on him, and he immediately relented when the bespectacled blonde looked ready to unleash Satsuki on him.

The recording took them roughly five hours - after which Miki took another three hours with editing and timing. Natsuki had tried to coax her to rest for a while long after Syo-_kun_ had decided to 'leave you lovebirds alone', but to no avail. He only succeeded _after_ he kissed her silly and promised to get her sashimi.

..._sashimi_. How long had it been since she last ate _that_? Natsuki had laughed at her starry-eyed look at the mention of that particular dish, before kissing her forehead and grab-pulling her out of the room and to someplace with food.

At least she had _saved_ her hard work into a disc before he did _that_.

The brunette gotten some sleep that night, content with her hard work. She texted Yuiren before she slept off, though, telling the dark-haired teen that she could use some help with arrangement. The older teen happily complied, stating that she thought Miki would do everything alone and leave her feeling useless - to which Miki proceeded to call the elder with Miki-sense-rapid-fire-instant-denial.

When the sun rose, the brunette snagged the dark-haired teen as she was leaving her dorm room. Yuiren looked surprised for a moment, then shocked when Miki declared they were skipping class to deal with arrangement. There was little she did to protest, though, and then Miki spotted the slightly less vibrant shine in her eyes.

"...have you been sleeping, Yui-Yui?"

Yuiren looked surprised once again, potentially having forgotten about her perceptiveness. "I..." she started, then shook her head with a smile. "I'm fine, Miki. Don't worry."

"_Lies_!" she declared in the other teen's face, shaking her shoulders. "Tell me, or Imma sic Oto-_nii-san_ on you! He knows 'big eyes' too!"

"...when have you started calling him that? And how did he learn 'big eyes'?"

"Just only. And 'big eyes' is family skill, so I taught him." Miki paused before pouting. "I no care that you know it too."

Yuiren held up her hands in surrender. "Will you let me live if I told Otoya later?"

Miki considered that. "Potentially," she allowed. "But I _will_ check, and I _will_ know, Yui-Yui!"

The dark-haired teen smiled at her fondly at that particular declaration, and Miki grinned. Whether she won or not, Yuiren was considering it, and it was good enough for her. Kicking her mind onto an entirely different track, she whipped out the disc with the song she spent nearly the entire day yesterday finishing, and the two sat down and had the darn thing on loop as they figured out the best arrangement for the lyrics.

Miki was sick of hearing the tune by the end of the day, and _she_ was the one _who_ composed it!

They had not managed to finish arranging it yet. Yuiren insisted they finish it after class the next day, and Miki complied, since they were nearly done anyway. She had spent the rest of the day with Natsuki, with the bespectacled blonde watching as she played a game called 'Ib' and laughing away merrily when he_ and Satsuki_ were spooked by the jump-scares in the game.

It made no sense, but it made playing the game all the more fun for her. She had no idea _Satsuki_ would jump like that, and at a game with that particular kind of graphics.

...thinking of that made Miki want to play the 'Fatal Frame' series and see how they would react. Last she checked, the second game had a Wii remake...

The next day came and went, and Tsukimiya-_sensei_ happily dropped another huge pile of homework on her desk. "It's both your courses' homeworks _combined_," he told her far too happily. Miki face-palmed, and Yuiren giggled at her plight. Not funny, Yui-Yui...

Thankfully, they managed to finish up what was left of the song in less than two hours after classes ended, and both teens agreed to let it brew in their heads for a while before shoving it Aria's way. It gave Miki more time to finish up her homework while she was at it.

Though, now that the brunette thought about it, Jun-ness _had_ been more protective of Yuiren lately. Had something happened while she was distracted...? Whatever it was, it better not be anything serious, or Miki would _willingly_ risk expulsion to deal with the source.

There had been too much drama in her circle of friends lately, and she wanted it to _stop_, thank you very much.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Author Miki had played Ib and Fatal Frame, though only the third game (that was, until Author Miki's mum decided to ban her from playing it since she starts cackling insanely whenever she brings up the camera). Ib is awesome, and Na/Satsuki's reaction(s) were taken off Author Miki's boyfie. He got scared, ehehehehehe~~**

**Also, Happy (belated) New Year's! (Happy now, Author Aria?)**

**Speaking of Author Aria, she'll be flying back tomorrow, so all these ANs would return to your regularly scheduled Author Aria. Aren't you guys happeh? 8D**


	91. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90 (Yuiren)**

She'd been dealing with this since her brother's death. Every year, around this time - as the days grew colder and winter slowly came to replace autumn - the nightmares would come. She'd have a few, throughout the year, yes, but always, at this time, they got steadily worse, as the anniversary of his death approached. Yuiren never forgot to go visit his grave, and this year was no exception.

But always, always, the nightmares would be here... and sleep, if she managed to snatch any, was a precious commodity.

How ironic, that Yasuo should have passed in winter. This had always been - and always would be - one of their favorite seasons. Yuiren could not remember a winter that they had not spent smiling... until he'd died, of course.

Her friends had enough to deal with, and Yuiren wasn't one to burden others with her problems anyway. She missed her brother most at this time of the year. She was supposed to join him for the skiing trip, until one of his friends had come up with the idea for a 'boys-only' outing, and she had never seen her brother again, until they'd brought him home for the funeral.

In a way, she was glad for Aria's little request for help with the song, because it took her mind off the nightmares and the memories. Even now, as far as she had come from that 'grieving widow-esque' persona she'd been, hiding at home and nursing her injuries like a wounded animal - she still felt the sting of grief.

Of course, not that she wasn't excited just at the prospect of being asked to do something together with Miki and Aria, easily two of the largest talents in the school in her opinion. Despite everything, Yuiren still wasn't sure she was good enough, and despite her thinking she would be left out - Miki had undertaken the project with a zeal and enthusiasm that few had ever seen before, and Yuiren herself... well... she hadn't quite known what she could contribute, anyway. Aria had started it, Miki was continuing it (and everyone knew Miki was the awesomest composer in school, so there) and Yuiren... Yuiren could barely read the little dots and lines that were supposed to be music notes. She still did her best work by ear - recording it later and writing down what she'd heard in her head and played was the hardest part for her.

Otoya wasn't the first person who had noted that her work with her violin was still easily her greatest talent, even though her idol abilities were nothing to shake a stick at either. But Yuiren was still working on living her brother's dream, in a way, and she supposed she was stubborn enough to want to see it through.

The night before Miki had literally grabbed her and dragged her into helping with the arrangement of the song, had been especially rough, though. Yuiren had tossed and turned enough to wake Jun, and eventually she had done what she'd used to do before, when she'd had nightmares and nothing could comfort her except the sound of her brother's voice. She could have called Otoya, yes, but it had been late enough that she hadn't wanted to wake him, hadn't wanted to bother him.

She had called her brother's old cellphone number, which she still kept active until now, and listened to his recorded voicemail message, holding the phone to her ear with trembling hands. Hearing him asking the caller to leave a message after the tone - it was all she had left of him, and it helped her to calm down.

And then, just as they finished the song (and agreed to wait a while before showing it to Aria), Yuiren received another anonymous note.

She'd barely thought of the previous note, but the sight of the little envelope taped to her locker left her mouth dry and her heartbeat speeding up a little. She glanced around, but there were few students in this area at this particular time, and most of them simply wanted to dump their stuff and head back to their rooms or leave to meet their friends. Yuiren had been the same - she was supposed to meet Otoya after this.

With a sigh, she unstuck the envelope and opened it, finding a printed photo inside. If there had been any doubt of the sender's intentions in the previous missive, there certainly wasn't now. It was a photo of her and Otoya down at the gazebo. She remembered that moment - she'd been watching a small family of ducks on the lake, and Otoya had snuck up behind for a hug, which had caught her by surprise, but then made her laugh. Someone had been hiding nearby to capture that moment, it seemed but they had nicely crossed out Yuiren's face with sparkly black marker, leaving Otoya hugging an apparently faceless body.

Yuiren was glad she didn't spook easily - funny, when she couldn't watch a horror movie or game to save her life - and her only reaction was to stare in shocked silence at the photo, staring in slightly demented fascination at the 'X' mark until someone snatched the paper from her fingers.

She turned to see Jun glaring at the photo, before turning his glare on her.

"How many now?" he demanded, and Yuiren sighed.

"This is the second one, honest," she said, holding up her hands at her roommate's stare. "I just found it taped to my locker. I kinda wish they'd have better timing with these, I'm supposed to go meet Otoya..."

"...and while yer there, ya gonna tell him about yer stalker, right?"

"... er..."

"Yuiren."

"... possibly..."

"YUIREN."

"...most likely?"

"Do I gotta yell louder?"

"... yes? But Jun-kun..." Yuiren fought the urge to whine. "It's..."

"... not a big deal, yes, clearly. Finding a note where someone _crossed out yer face_ isn't a big deal. Look, cuteness - last time, I kept quiet 'cause there weren't no threat. This, here," Jun gestured at the photo, "This is a threat, cuteness, at least in mah dictionary - _noun, an indication of impending danger, harm or pain._"

"Cute party trick. Do you usually start reciting from 'A'?"

As Jun simultaneously face-palmed and growled, Yuiren neatly crumpled up the envelope and lobbed it at the trash bin in the corner again. Her heart was pounding, and she was outwardly a lot more flippant than she felt. She headed for the door, and turned to see her roommate studying the photo. "Seriously, just toss it, Jun-kun."

He frowned. "I should oughta tell Tsukimiya-_sensei_."

Yuiren hesitated. "I don't think..."

"I'll walk yer to where yer meeting Otoya-kun first." He stuffed the crumpled photo into his little purse, which Yuiren had given him as a present for his birthday and which he loved carrying around. "Ya don't get a vote, not about this."

Touched, Yuiren dropped the act for a moment and whispered, "Thanks, Jun-kun."

* * *

When she saw Otoya, even Yuiren was unable to help being relieved that he was fine. She'd been half-worried on the way over, since Jun had mentioned a possibility that the stalker, even though she seemed to be Otoya's fan, might turn on him and hurt him because of Yuiren. Seeing him there, with his usual sunny disposition, chased away that fear, but didn't stop the dark-haired girl from rushing to him and glomping him.

"Hey," Otoya said, startled, but not unhappy with her sudden greeting and hug. He wrapped his arms around her and glanced at Jun, who rolled his eyes and mouthed: 'Ask her.' Otoya glanced down at his girlfriend, then up and over at Tokiya and Nanami, who were with him - they tried to keep their relationship low-key by meeting where others were, if they had to meet in school, and this time around Tokiya and Nanami were their 'chaperones' of sorts. "Er... Yui-_chan_?"

She sighed, and reluctantly pulled back. "Nothing. Just glad to see you." She waved at Jun, who took the cue and left.

Knowing she had to tell them _something_, though not necessarily ready to tell Otoya about this problem yet, Yuiren reluctantly offered, "I haven't been sleeping well. It's just... almost that time of year. And I've been having nightmares."

Tokiya's brow cleared. Otoya's didn't. Yuiren took a breath, then explained, "My brother's death anniversary. He died in a skiing accident, in winter. It's almost that time."

Finally, her boyfriend understood. He wrapped her in a fierce hug almost at once, almost knocking Yuiren off her feet. She felt vaguely guilty, and yet...

"It'll be okay, Yui-_chan_," Otoya was saying. She forced herself to look up and nod, with a bare attempt at a smile.

But in either situation, she wasn't sure she'd be okay.

Belatedly, she realized they were in one of the music rooms. She'd been distracted enough that she had barely noticed where Otoya's text had told her to go to, and vaguely recalled Jun reading the information for her instead.

With one last squeeze from Otoya, she managed to smile and convince him that she was okay. "Having the breath squished out of me doesn't help, really," she said, and Tokiya snorted. Otoya grinned sheepishly.

"But it helps me feel better about helping you feel better," he pointed out cheesily, and she swatted at him, giggling.

Thankfully, they didn't question her too much, and when Yuiren found her way to the piano seat, they sensed her need to express herself through her music as usual, to address her flustered emotions with song.

The girl played, at first mindlessly, little pieces of tunes that came to mind, until she forgot everything but her music, forgot her friends and their presence there, forgot everything but herself and the piano... and Yasuo.

She could see him, standing there next to the piano as he always used to, and if she hadn't been almost-possessed with the need to keep playing she might have tried to reach out and touch him, to see if he was real...

Her song changed, and Yasuo seemed to smile at her, dark hair messy on his head. Yuiren felt the tears come to her eyes as she realized what she was now playing... this song, a song that represented her feelings about her twin.

"_How will I start_  
_Tomorrow without you here_  
_Whose heart will guide me_  
_When all the answers disappear_

_Is it too late_  
_Are you too far gone to stay_  
_This one's forever_  
_Should never have to go away_

_What will I do_  
_You know I'm only half without you_  
_How will I make it through ~_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_  
_If only love could find a way_  
_What I would do, what I would give_  
_If you returned to me someday_  
_Somehow, someway_  
_If my tears could bring you back to me..." _

She could swear her twin could hear her, and she choked as she started the next verse. To her surprise, in her mind, she could actually hear Yasuo singing along, see the one standing in front of her starting to sing along with her as well.

"_I'd cry you an ocean_  
_If you'd sail on home again_  
_Waves of emotion_  
_Will carry you, I know they can..."_

As her voice broke, her brother's voice rose and took up the next part.

"_Just let love guide you_  
_And your heart will chart the course_  
_Soon you'll be drifting_  
_Into the arms of your true north..."_

Yuiren sniffled and struggled to sing on.

"_Look in my eyes_  
_And you will see a million tears have gone by_  
_And still they're not dry..._

_If only tears could bring you back to me_  
_If only love could find a way_  
_What I would do, what I would give_  
_If you returned to me someday_  
_Somehow, someway_  
_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I hold you close_  
_And shout the words I only whispered before_  
_For one more chance, for one last dance_  
_There's not a thing I would not endure_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_  
_If only love could find a way_  
_What I would do, what I would give_  
_If you returned to me someday_  
_Somehow, someway_  
_If my tears could bring you back to me..."_

The music faded, the world spun, Yasuo waved and slowly disappeared from sight, and the next thing Yuiren knew, she was being held securely... in the arms of her true north, as Yasuo had said. Otoya murmured to her, comforting her and holding her close... wiping her tears away even as he cried with her. Yuiren guessed that somehow, as she'd played, she'd shown her friends a little more of her pain than she'd ever planned to share, to burden others with.

It didn't seem to matter. Confused, aching and filled with a deep sense of loss, she clung to Otoya and let her tears fall.

She didn't have the energy to care about the notes right now, and in the light of her newly remembered-grief, it didn't seem as important.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Song is "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back", by Midnight Sons, from the Pokemon: The Movie soundtrack. I wrote the lyrics myself, I know it by heart, and yes, the song is in English. Any mistakes would be mine, but for all these years, I'd swear that's what I heard, lol.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: Dammn Author Yuiren knows how to induce the waterworks. So yeah, as mentioned by Author Miki in one of the recent previous chapters, my home internet here is being a real bother. It keeps flip-flopping between workable and just plain...eh...not. I swear emo Sasukes are jumping it! Darn them!  
**

**Thanks again to our usual lot of reviewers. Those of the previous chapter, the lovely Hikiri (if only Author Miki wasn't so lazy, huh? lol!) and (I believe) new to our review thread L0v3bu9. You peeps are so awesome. Seriously wish I had stable net connection to be able to reply to reviews personally but yeah, seeing as it's taken me all of yesterday and today to FINALLY get this up...ugggh. Forgive me?  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	92. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91 (Aria)**

It was a few days later when both Miki and Yuiren came to her with the completed song she had requested their aid in finishing. Judging by the looks of fatigue on their expressions, Aria guessed it had taken quite the effort and she made a mental note to treat the hard-working duo to something nice when the appropriate time rolled around.

The celeste-hair smiled appreciatively at her female friends, pulling both girls into a brief, light hug to show her thanks and mentioned for them to remind her to take them out for sushi sometime soon. Her father had introduced her to a rather mind-blowing joint months ago during one of their awkward father-daughter get-togethers and Aria had remembered the place thanks to its fine array of the classic Japanese cuisine. She was pleased to see both girls brighten profusely at that prospect, Miki in particular.

Together, they kept hard at work on the song. Though completely written out, it was still a decent undertaking straightening out the kinks here and there. Aria was infinitely happy with the initial results by themselves but as the trio tried the piece out for the first couple of times in the music room she began to have one or two experimental ideas and notions for improvement, eventually pointing out minor changes and additions to both girls as they went along during rehearsal sessions. Thank god they didn't mind her perfectionist nature _too_ much.

Using her keen sense of hearing to distinguish the feel of the song and temper it to suit their trio of distinct voices, Aria helped supervise the division of lyrics. The heiress took into account her prior knowledge, having learnt from a number of Vienna's talents, to figure the best way to bring out the song's emotional essence while still illustrating their varying vocal tones. They soon decided on the intense use of harmonies to add a layer of richness to the song, thus transporting it to a new level. It was a daring pursuit for idols, seeing as majority in the current field tended to focus on the unification of voices on a singular, main melody instead of having each voice individualised through the use of harmonies.

Furthermore, Aria took notice to the respectively different stylistic approaches both Miki and Yuiren took to the song in comparison to her own, not to mention the prevalence of their contrasting tonal qualities. Miki's voice - ever the show-stopper for its uniqueness - was deep and whole. Yuiren's however was more on the typical side though the dark-hair had a flair for impersonating styles and airs as far as Aria could pick up on when she'd suggested her friend to try 'finding herself' in the song's lyrics.

The effect was highly interesting and different. Aria was willing to bet Yuiren was one of those vocalists capable of singing anything under the sun, yet still manage to sound in sync to the required musical character of a song. It was a very becoming skill and accompanied with the dark-hair's evident intuitive feel for expressing herself through music, would serve the girl well when she accomplished a debut.

Over the course of the days leading up to her engagement party, the trio had put in the time to perfect the song to the best of their abilities, drilling their phrasing to match and coming up with choreographed gestures to enhance the experience of those who would soon listen and watch their performance.

Aria had raised a speculative brow at Yuiren when the younger girl walked in limping one day, supported by her roommate, Horikawa. It was a sprained ankle apparently and the celeste-hair wondered if her friend had merely succumbed to another of her occasional klutz tendencies or if there was something else going on with the girl. She itched to ask but eventually relinquished the desire in favor of rehearsing the song. After all, Yuiren didn't like it when people tried to poke their noses in her business though Aria was sorely tempted to do just that.

Months of friendship had taught her that her dark-haired friend was owner to a mounting quantity of self-doubt surrounding her capabilities. Yuiren kept to herself a little too often for Aria's liking. The girl never actually talked much about herself, let alone asked her for help with anything in the past as far as the heiress could recall. It was an aspect of the dark-hair's personality that left the heiress perplexed at times because while she respected her friend's choices, she didn't always think them the most strategic ones to make. Of course, Aria assumed Yuiren had others she felt more comfortable revealing herself to for any such personal issues; Otoya, Horikawa and Tokiya for example.

Nevertheless...

"Yuiyan," she had called after the girl one evening following their session in the music room, causing her addressee to halt by the door, hand on the handle with Miki offering herself as a makeshift crutch for the other girl.

Aria breathed. "I'm here for you too, okay?" They were friends, and friends looked out for one another.

* * *

Aria showed her boys the song's score and played Miki's instrumental arrangement for them via her iTunes later that night, hoping to get their input. Ren remained a tad apprehensive regarding the dark mood of the lyrics, especially accompanied by a melody and musical arrangement equally - if not more - haunting. Aria concluded this meant he could feel the song's powerful impact and they ended up bouncing cordial jabs between themselves about it for a while, the celeste-hair enjoying how her orange-haired friend had so much to say about her and the other girls' collective efforts. He really knew his stuff, Ren did, even if it wasn't always visible to those around him.

Ren hadn't exactly touched her lately and Aria was beginning to wonder if his physical distancing was meant as a push towards moving on. His decision seemed shockingly sudden to her and the heiress, while impressed, wasn't so sure how to feel about that.

The very next day, Aria found her fiance by himself at the gazebo by the lake around evening, long after classes were over. He hadn't noticed her as she neared and the celeste-hair took the moment to study her lover's profile - the fringe of his dark blue hair falling just right to complement the shape of his jaw, the lean, toned muscles she knew he possessed hidden beneath the layers of his collared shirt and aztec-patterned sweater.

Masato was on his knees, gazing at his reflection in the serene waters of the school lake as if deep in thought, the water angling the light of the full moon decorously across his features, accenting those that did his attractive frame justice and Aria marvelled at the man's princeliness as she knelt beside him. The heiress lifted casual fingers to stroke his - skin nearly as fair as hers - by the edge of the water.

Her fiance acknowledged her presence in his own, mute conduct, shifting his purple gaze ever so slightly to view her reflection in place of his. In spite of all the stress and troubles looming over the top of her head at present, soon to exalt her dream career to a potential end, it astonished Aria greatly when she fancied herself at ease tonight, then taking an instance longer to factor that it was probably Masato's companionship that instilled that calm within.

In a spur of the moment, Aria dipped her index into the cool liquid, sending circled ripples across the water's surface and distorting their reflections to a certain degree. The ripples slowed with time and when she could make out their reflections again Aria liked how the minute distortions blurred the lines of where they both began and ended, making them look as if they were one and the same. The odd display resonated a sense of familiarity to their lives somehow, because Aria knew that it had taken a disturbance to bring them together. And yet the question remained in her head - where would it all lead?

"That song you're working on, it's been making me think," he voiced, and Aria grew intrigued by the way he could offer her his thoughts so comfortably now. It occurred to the girl that Masato had indeed overcome his earlier reluctance to open up to her and it felt good to know they could share such a level of emotional intimacy about them at present, to know he trusted her.

"What about?"

"You said the song was something you had to do to express your sense of independence, and I guess, it's made me feel I need to do the same." Aria's eyes widened at that as her fiance rose to stand, then offering to help her up. The heiress accepted blankly, not really knowing what to say since he was implying towards something pivotal.

"What do you have in mind, exactly?" She queried, curious and more than a little concerned for his being. Masato refused to answer though, saying he needed to give several things more thought. All the same, he beseeched her to believe in him and lend him to his own devices, and though their ensuing talk had only heightened her concern, Aria resolved to leave him be, knowing even her fiance needed his space to be alone with whatever it was plaguing his mind.

* * *

The day of the engagement party itself approached sooner than she expected it to and Aria found herself musing how time flies when one happened to be preoccupied. She and Masato were whisked away from school the night before in order for preparations to run its course without too much of a rush. As such, the early portion of the day itself saw the heiress having her body pampered and preened with the most lavish of attentions by a number of hired attendants. She hadn't minded that, especially when she got to enjoy a rapturous full body massage before slipping into a bath with scented rose and lavender oils that soothed and refreshed her skin to its prime.

The prep process was tedious yet highly invigorating and Aria felt much better about the evening by the time she stood before a three-way mirror as the seamstress sewed her into her haute couture gown for the occasion. She pouted apprehensively at the woman's frantic but attentive ministrations, knowing it was her weight loss that had led to this last minute alteration but said not a word of it with her mother loitering about monitoring the woman's tireless efforts.

It was when the seamstress finally left that Aria chose to speak to her parent, the person whom she wished most to listen to her song. "I didn't think you would go along with father's wish," the heiress stated openly. It was one of the reasons her mother's presence amongst them in Japan had been so shocking that night in the study.

"You reap what you sow," Marion scolded and Aria scoffed, taking little care to keep the gesture discrete. Her mother was forever treating her like a child simply because she happened to have opinions of her own, opinions that differed from the older woman's ideals.

"I sowed none of this, mother," Aria replied, feeling her inner she-devil bubble to her exterior after her recent, lengthy slumber and the heiress struggled to restrain her bite. Marion Sasahara-Ichijo was the individual Aria figured she might as well credit for awakening that devilish side of her, for tolerating the woman's constant demands had been a toiling experience and never again did she want to put up with it, not now that she had left Vienna for Japan.

"You abandoned the prestige of the Opera for something as silly as being an idol singer," her mother fashioned the argument, tone one of obvious derision as she straightened her ivory ensemble with its plunging drape 'V' neckline with the mirror's assistance. "You choose to sing bubblegum pop music with far too much vocal processing, strut for lecherous men on-stage in the most insane of outfits, not to mention entertain with dances that make you seem either too young or too old for your age."

"It is a ridiculous excuse of a career choice, Aria, one entirely beneath you. So help me if I would rather see my daughter keep her ties to a distinguished family than prance around on variety shows making a fool of herself." Well that had been an earful.

Aria inhaled generously, less she surrender to the urge to claw at the older woman as Catwoman might have done. It was a good thing there weren't any idols other than Starish and the girls attending the function tonight because heavens of Agnapolis knew she didn't want any professionals who didn't know her well enough to suffer her mother's poisonous misconception of idols within the industry. It hurt enough that the woman would brandish her hatred and distaste for the career without any consideration for her feelings, even if she was used to the whole ordeal.

"Just because it isn't Opera doesn't make it silly. You don't understand it, or rather, you _refuse _to."

"I understand _enough_, Aria."

"I'm seventeen, mother. Why can't you let me _live _a little?" She reasoned, holding her mother's golden gaze with her scarlets through the mirror's reflection with a measure of fierceness that would send a lion crawling away whimpering with its tail between its legs. To her surprise it was her superior who caved first, shrugging the unmentioned staring contest aside as she strode for the wooden door with an air of finality.

"It's for your own good," Marion announced bitterly, snapping the door shut behind her and Aria remembered those words, those _famous_ words. It had been a while since she'd last heard them, from the woman's own lips no less. And even now after all this time they still managed to birth ire within her being.

* * *

The contemporary French mansion was polished and ready by the time guests began breezing through the grand foyer, the staff on duty offering to take everyone's coats before leading the nobles to the chateau's ballroom for the main event.

The rented estate's interior bore decor showcasing its French influence - expensive oil paintings decorated the walls, bordered with decadent frames and the materials and fabrics for the residence's furnitures itself voiced its immense opulence to the crowd. Majestic, tall draperies hung from the peaks of the large windows, cascading all the way to the rich marble tiled floors while architectural details such as classical motifs lined the mansion's many columns and arches, not forgetting the vaulted ceilings with brackets. Everything about the scene gave it a period, avant garde feel, bringing her family's fortune to the forefront of attention and Aria honestly found herself second-guessing the intent for displaying such grandeur to the masses.

Gliding smoothly down the central steps with an air of regal elegance and poise her mother had commanded of her, Aria spotted Masato mingling with several of the guests - his father's circle of partners, she guessed - with a stiff, business-like manner the heiress recognized he likely attained watching the older man's interactions over the years. Her fiance did well to remain cool and collected in such a financial-based conversation and Aria admired him for it. She on the other hand, couldn't help feeling like a fish out of water just thinking about entertaining such a conversation because, unlike him, she had had no practice dealing with the business-minded and Aria instantly knew she was going to rely heavily on her fiance to talk to such acquaintances on her behalf.

Masato fetched her from the bottom-most landing of the steps, his purple gaze scrutinizing her appearance from head to toe and Aria didn't have to question the thoughts running through his brain because she could envision it spray-painted all over his face in bold, red lettering. The heiress rolled her eyes teasingly up at him, adopting one of Miki's head tilting gestures for her own use as she awaited his comment.

"That dress is..." Masato trailed off, his expressed tone hinting at more than mild disapproval. Aria tugged him closer then, ensuring only he could see her point blank.

She let him trace his eyes over her frame, giving him his freedom to examine the inviting sheerness of her lace, mint green Elie Saab gown. Though long-sleeved and tied with a bow leather belt around her slim waist to accentuate her willowy figure, Aria knew the gown left little to the imagination with its practically invisible tulle embroideries. She might as well have been a forest nymph with the way the lace dolloped her attire in the shape of leaves, concealing her most intimate parts from ogling eyes so she wasn't flashing anything inappropriate. Seeing the way he looked at her, Aria presumed it wouldn't help his opinion when he noticed her back was barely covered at all, the sheer fabric plunging V-like all the way down to her lower back.

"My mother's choice," she told him at last, plastering a smirk on her pretty, dolled up countenance, celeste-hair pulled tightly away from her face into a stylish, sleek straight ponytail. He wouldn't be able to argue about her dressing tonight and Aria observed as her fiance's mind must have run on a crazed sugar-high to process the fact.

Masato seemed to require a long moment to reform himself in light of this. "I swear you're tempting me on purpose," he whispered to her then, and the celeste hair could tell the way a strengthening, passionate lust scorched within the depths of his soul by the very vision of his eyes as they locked on hers and the racy implications in his uneven breaths as he'd said those very words.

It was her turn to drink in the sight of him in his tailored, slim-fit modern tux, looking surprisingly unlike a penguin and every bit the sophisticated, dashingly handsome man she knew him to be and told him as much. The dapper two-piece did his lean build much credit and Aria found it impossible to resist brushing a suggestive finger down the front of his sternum with devious intent. It was probably a good thing Jii interrupted them when he did, informing that the other members of Starish had arrived as per instructions Masato had apparently given the other male at some point during the day.

The heiress watched as her fiance's personal attendant led them to the entrance foyer, utterly red in the face. She would have laughed aloud if only it were appropriate for the event. As of now, it was still less than twenty-four hours since she'd last seen her girls but already she was keen to be in their company again. Aria briefly wondered if either of their jaws would drop agape at the sight of her in her somewhat translucent gown.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh gosh I rant! A lot going on in this chapter, a hint at their song, more bullying against Yuiren, allusion to some past Aria chapters, the start of the engagement party, etc. Hope you guys can keep up with us! XD  
**

**Thanks to lovely reviewers from the previous chapter, Hikiri, StrawberryGlazed and L0v3bu9 (aww, well of course we mentioned you!). It always impresses me when people take time out of their lives to not only read what we've written but offer their views as well, especially such positive feedback on what you guys like (or even don't like if that's the case). Thanks so much you guys!  
**

**As always, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	93. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92 (Miki)**

In between practicing with Aria and Yuiren as well as clearing her huger-than-everyone-else's stack of homework, Miki found time to talk to her new-found cousin about the family - aunts and uncles, other cousins, as well as whatever funny stories on certain members of the family. She found herself relegating the most stories about her and Saeki, as well as the immediate family's interaction with the Kurusu household.

The redhead proved to be an attentive listener, reacting near-comically to everything she told him. The brunette also told him that her mother - his aunt - had wanted to meet him ever since Saeki broke the news to the Oikawa matriarch, but had found herself busy with work. Itto-no, Otoya-_nii-san _had breathed a sigh of relief at that, and Miki had teased him for worrying over whether or not her mother would like him or not.

"You're _family_," Miki told him firmly when he continued to look worried. "Mama will _adore _you. I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you stories of your mother's childhood, too."

Otoya-_nii-san _had looked hopeful at that. Looks like he was eager to know more about his birth mother, too. Here's to hoping she and Saeki could work out a time and place for them to meet.

The day Yuiren came to practice using Jun as a crutch, Miki had begun suspecting something was up. She exchanged a look with the Osakan before he left them, and Jun had indicated he would talk to her _without_ Yuiren around. It was after they finished practicing for that day, after she helped the dark-haired teen limp back to her room that Jun dragged her off somewhere - that _somewhere _turned out to be outdoors at the gazebo, clutching the little purse Yuiren had bought for him tightly.

"What's up?"

Wordlessly, the Osakan dug into his purse and shoved a crumpled piece of...something her way. Miki smoothed it out and frowned, registering the contents. A stalker within school grounds...? She wasn't particularly surprised, but...

"How long?"

"Long enough," Jun hissed, crossing his arms. "I keep tellin' 'er ta go ta a teach, but _no_, she's gonna _ignore_ it." He huffed. "Fat loadda good _that _did fer 'er."

Miki handed the thing back to him, and he shoved it back into his purse viciously. She leaned against the nearest pillar, humming in thought. Weren't the two of them, Yuiren and Otoya-_nii-san_, _discreet_ though? They mostly spent their time together with someone else around - Miki herself had done that while talking to her cousin about family, after all. So _who_...?

"I thought you were more protective than usual..." she muttered. "If I knew it was something like this..."

Jun waved a hand at her. "It's 'kay, Miki-ness," he said. "Ya didn't then. Ya know _now_." He tossed his hair away from his shoulders. "I can't be beside 'er _all _da time. Think ya could tell red?"

Tell Otoya-_nii-san_...? The brunette frowned in thought. "I could try," she allowed. "Yuiren's silly enough that she thinks she shouldn't bother other people with these kinda matters." She huffed. "If you don't tell, it bothers us _more_, damn it."

"Exactly!" Jun cried, throwing his hands into the air. "Someone who has _sense_!"

Miki grinned, finding the irony in that jab. "Don't let anyone else hear you say that about me," she said, giggling, and Jun smirked at her. Both sobered up again quickly, though, and the shorter of the two smiled.

"Who's to say I _can't _be discreet, myself?" she asked rhetorically. "I'll smoke the stalker out, one way or another."

Jun glanced over at her before finding whatever in her expression scary and shuddered. "Damn, Miks," he said, "yer _scary _when yer pissed."

Oh. He noticed. Well...

Miki allowed her smirk to show then, and the Osakan blanched. "No one messes with those close to me and gets away with it," she told her companion, "_no one_."

* * *

Natsuki happily dragged her off to the rooftop right after classes the next day. Confused, Miki allowed him to do the dragging, shrugging helplessly at anyone who stared after them. It was a good thing Natsuki dragging people around randomly was a common sight, otherwise the rumor mill wouldn't be kind to her, either.

Not that she couldn't handle it. Bring it, punks!

Once on the roof, the bespectacled blonde found a nice, shaded spot and promptly claimed it, setting her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her possessively, resting his chin on her shoulder, and Miki giggled.

"What's with you?" she asked playfully, and he nuzzled into her neck.

"You seem angry at something," he commented idly. Miki blinked. That tone... she fidgeted slightly to try and look at his expression, and tilted her head at the _yan _personality. How is it that he always picked up on her hidden emotions? "What're you angry at?"

Miki shrugged. "Stalkers," she answered, and Satsuki's eyes narrowed. His grip around her waist tightened as well, and the brunette tapped at his arm lightly. "Can't breathe, yo."

"Sorry," he said quickly, and Miki tapped his nose. Silly Satsuki. "Anyway, _stalkers_? Do I have to kill anyone?"

"Nope," she answered cheerfully. "I want to kill them myself."

There was a moment of silence as the blonde processed her words. He chuckled ruefully after his brain managed to register it. "So you have this side to you, huh," Satsuki uttered with mild amusement, lightly biting her earlobe. Miki's thoughts wandered briefly at his statement but returned as he fashioned his next line. "You're getting more and more interesting, Oikawa."

"...I thought I said to call me Miki..."

She could _feel_ him smirk. "Ah," he whispered into her ear, lips ghosting her outer ear. "Where's the fun in _that_?" The brunette shuddered. She would develop a weakness to ear-whispers at this rate, and Satsuki was _merciless _in exploiting such things.

Then he went back to resting his chin against her shoulder. "But... _stalkers_."

"Are you worried?"

He flashed her an annoyed look. "You're _Natsuki's_, which makes you _mine_ as well." He pulled her closer to his chest. "I don't appreciate _pests_ disturbing what's _mine_."

Miki giggled. That admission was oddly touching, and, after chancing a quick glance around to make sure they were alone, pressed her lips against his cheek. "That's cute of you," she told him with a grin, inwardly marveling at the light blush that spread across his face at that. So Satsuki _could _blush. "Anyway, they ain't my stalkers, no." He tilted his head at her, a confused frown on his features.

"Is Oto-_nii-san_'s. They're hurting Yui-Yui, according to Jun-ness. _I_, for one, _don't_ appreciate _anyone _messing with those close to me."

Satsuki took in her darkening features, and chuckled when he heard her growl. "Well then," he said, easily kissing her nose and smirking when she pawed at it, "I offer you my services when you unleash hell on them."

And then it was Natsuki again, and he kissed her cheek. "Mine as well, if you would have it," he told her, and Miki giggled. She tapped his nose, laughing her acceptance, and the bespectacled blonde grinned at her before setting her on the seat and standing.

The younger watched him with a confused eye, tilting her head side to side as he appeared to have a minor internal struggle. Then he turned to her, kneeling down so he was on a knee, and Miki blinked.

"What?"

"As much as I hope it's a given," Natsuki said, his expression calm even though his tone betrayed his anxiety, "would you like to be my date for Masa and Ichijo-_chan_'s engagement party?"

Miki stared at him, a deadpan expression on her face, and Natsuki fidgeted. "Um... no?" he asked meekly, and the brunette promptly smacked his head.

"Of _course_ it's a given, you silly idiot!" she exclaimed, laughing. The elder looked stunned for a moment, then the biggest grin _ever _broke out on his face and he promptly picked her up and spun her around, laughing. Hearing his light-hearted laughter made her laugh as well, and Natsuki stopped spinning her after a moment to pull her against his chest.

"Yes, I'm an idiot," he said, before lowering his voice to murmur into her ear, "but I'm _your _idiot, hmm?"

Miki felt pleasant chills run down her spine at his tone, but decided to be cheeky. "Oh? Since when?"

The brunette burst into giggles as Natsuki decided he did not like her answer and began tickling her.

* * *

The day of the engagement party came sooner than anyone expected, and Natsuki found himself waiting rather anxiously for Miki to appear. Syo had told him to calm down, and Satsuki was mentally laughing at him, but he was _nervous_.

They had all agreed to meet near the main entrance of the school, where Masato had told them a limo would pick them up from. Otoya was cheerfully chatting with his roommate and Haruka, both of whom had dressed simply yet fit for the occasion. The composer-idol couple had both shared a quick laugh when they saw each other, much to the rest of the guys' surprise, but they understood when Haruka revealed they had matched without coordinating their outfits.

That had made Natsuki smile, though he found himself wondering if he and Miki would match like that, too.

Then he heard Miki's voice, followed by Yuiren's calmer tones, and when he looked up, his breath caught in his throat.

Not that Yuiren's choice wasn't flattering to the dark-haired teen, but Miki... looked positively stunning in her strapless, midnight black evening gown with faint purple crystals lining it just about the hips, its mermaid silhouette pulling together her petite but slender figure nicely. Natsuki observed the gown's hemline was fashionably uneven, reaching down to just above the girl's ankles around the back while slanting asymmetrically along the front, stopping just below the knees. She skipped over to him in her strappy, platform lilac sandals, shoulder hair hanging loose as she did and the blonde minutely wondered how on earth she could flounder over to him in those crazy heels. Nevertheless, Miki was Miki, the being who defied gravity.

Natsuki eyed his date's taffeta garment once she stood before him, bouncing cutely on the balls of her feet. His expression of awe must have shown because the petite girl spun for him, giving him a peek at the gown's laced-up back, showing skin he felt...

"Nacchan, you _staaaaring_~"

The blonde blushed while his smaller companion grinned, her tone having been teasing and light. Then the petite girl eyed him up and down appraisingly, and he resisted the urge to let his blush deepen. He had picked out a simple tuxedo, having had long decided to go with simplicity when Masato had told them of the engagement party, and he flushed again when Miki giggled.

"You need to wear formal more," she told him, brandishing her clutch at him. "You look _sexy_."

The blonde felt Satsuki stir momentarily. "_You're _the sexy one," he told her, and felt satisfied when she blinked and a cute blush lit her face. He extended a hand to her, seeing as everyone was ready and the limo was waiting, and she took it before the group adjourned to the limo to get to their location.

Once _in _the vehicle, Miki brandished... a PSP from her clutch. Syo groaned, and Natsuki promptly took a look in the brunette's clutch - with her permission of course - with wide eyes. Yuiren quickly moved to Miki's other side to see what she was playing, and the dark-haired teen squealed.

"Kingdom Hearts!"

"Birth By Sleep, yo."

Natsuki tuned out conversation to look inside his date's clutch - her phone, and he found a few notes and her I.D in the one and only side pocket. He glanced at her with a bemused smile. She'd worn a clutch _just for _her portable gaming device, figures.

Utada Hikaru's voice came through the device's speakers, and Miki sang along to it. He knew Utada Hikaru's songs, and this particular one was '_Hikari_' - it's English version called '_Simple and Clean_', of which the artist had translated herself. The joys of being bilingual...

Yuiren was humming along to it, looking very amused at Miki's singing and not wanting to join in the fun. Syo, on the other hand, did, and soon the song became some kind of... bastardized version that had everyone amused and laughing.

Then he noticed the bandages around Yuiren's ankle, and he mentally slapped himself for not noticing. "Yui-_chan_, are you okay?" he asked as the pair of childhood friends continued to bastardize a perfectly normal song.

The dark-haired teen blinked at him, and he gestured at her ankle. She smiled minutely. "I'm fine, Natsuki-_senpai_," she answered.

'_Liar_,' Satsuki whispered in his mind. '_If what little Oikawa said was the truth..._'

"Let us know if you need help for anything, okay, Yui-_chan_?" he said to the other teen instead, and she nodded with a smile. The bastardization competition between the childhood friends had ended by then (apparently, Syo won, though he didn't know _how _the other blonde did it), and Miki busied herself with playing the game until they reached the mansion.

As they neared said mansion, Natsuki found himself wondering if things would turn out okay... for everyone.

* * *

**Author's Note: A cute Miki chapter, whee!**

**As a measure of warning, just incase anyone finds certain chapters centering around the engagement party a little filter-ish, that's probably because it was really hard for the three of us to pace each of our lead's plots to the other two. So yeah, obvious problem, it was mentioned before (lol) but a heads up here all the same because Aria's plotline might (at least in my opinion) appear to drive this section of the story for a bit.**

**Loving thanks goes to reviewers of our last chapter, Hikiri and L0v3bu9. Hang in there you guys, things are about to get a little climatic!  
**

**Finally, mentioned song is of course 'Simple and Clean (Hikari)' from the epic Square-enix game, Kingdom Hearts. We love that one to death, like seriously. MOST. EPIC. RPG. GAME. EVER. Well, at least before the series got over-complicated and went so multiplatform I couldn't keep up, pfft!  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like peeps, oh and pleaseeeee do stay tuned!  
**


	94. Chapter 93

**So in light of the filler-ish-ness of Miki's last chapter, figured I'd stop torturing you peeps and upload this round of chapters a littler faster. Enjoy?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 93 (Yuiren)**

The expressions of everyone in class that first day after she'd been injured had been a little amusing. Yuiren had smiled wanly and avoided looking at her roommate, but he'd cornered her after class and she wasn't able to make a quick enough escape because she hadn't figured out the 'hobbling-without-a-crutch' thing yet.

Jun folded his arms delicately and narrowed his eyes, giving her a 'look'. She smiled her most winning, innocent smile.

"Hiiiiiiii Jun-_kun_!"

He glared. Yuiren's smile faltered.

"I tripped," she said, choosing not to divulge that before she'd slipped and took a tumble down a flight of stairs (nasty, slippery thing marble was, really) there had been the pressure of a hand on her back and what had felt like a shoe blocking her foot from regaining its balance. There had been a lot of people near that particular staircase, so at least there'd been people on hand to help her to the infirmary later - but no way for Yuiren to notice anyone leaving the scene.

Jun's scowl merely deepened, and she sighed. "I missed a step, and I twisted my ankle. No biggie. The nurse said to rest it as much as possible and put ice on it."

"You missed _one _step?"

"Yeah. It was the top step." Her attempt at some levity fell flat.

"You didn't, I dunno, happen ta have been pushed?"

Yuiren decided that she had the right to remain silent and had better exercise it, which actually told Jun everything he wanted to know. Getting to her feet, she took a step and found Jun sliding under her arm to give her support.

"Is da school out of crutches?"

Yuiren shot him an innocent smile. "They didn't match my uniform." Her roommate bonked her on the back of her head, and she yelped, allowing him to help her out of class.

Jun had been a great friend, honestly he had. She was grateful that he'd designated himself her bodyguard - the accident had happened the moment he'd left her side, when Yuiren had figured it should be possible for her to walk back to her room from the music room without someone babysitting her. She hadn't figured someone would actually try to hurt her - she'd figured the person would limit themselves to the notes, but then, she hadn't found another one yet so far.

Bit foolish of her, really, and now Yuiren was only worried the person might go after her friends and the people she was close to. Like Jun-_kun_. Or Miki-_chan_.

Thankfully, Miki hadn't been in class that day - she was working the kinks out of their song, which reminded Yuiren that she was supposed to be meeting her friends for practice.

She could still sing, ankle and all, but she wondered if maybe they wouldn't want her to join them in performance now that she was injured. Standing was possible - but those heels she'd been planning on wearing were clearly out of the question. She'd been strictly limited to flip-flops and shoes that would support her foot, not cause a whole new injury.

Jun insisted on escorting her to practice, and somewhere along the way, Otoya found out. Yuiren knew the exact moment, because she heard something crashing down the hallway towards them and managed to turn around and disentangle herself from Jun just moments before Otoya appeared in front of her, grabbing hold of her by the shoulders and pulling her against him into a tight hug.

Jun rolled his eyes and just shoved them into a nearby classroom, leaving the door open for Tokiya, who'd followed behind, to close behind him.

"Yui-_chan_, what happened? You okay? Somebody said you hurt your ankle! I heard that Akiyama idiot talking... what happened?"

Yuiren hesitated, then gently ran her hands down Otoya's arms in a soothing motion. "I'm fine. It's just a twisted ankle. I tripped down some stairs." She shot Jun a discreet look, and he returned it with a scowl that said he didn't like it but he was putting up with it for now.

Otoya insisted on checking her foot himself - while scolding her lightly for not being more careful, and he'd hovered and insisted on accompanying her and Jun all the way to the practice room. Yuiren then endured a Miki-style repeat of Otoya's reaction - and Miki, being Miki, noticed her injury right away.

"YUI-YUI! DAHECK DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?"

Yuiren winced at the volume, and gave her now trademark answer. "I tripped."

Jun muttered something, and gave a slightly fierce grin. "She 'missed' a step."

Yuiren dug her elbow into his side, and he moved away from her, leaving her to hobble over to the nearest seat, closely assisted by her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine," she assured Otoya, not liking the worry and concern in his eyes. "Honestly, it's just a sprain."

He frowned. "You said it was twisted."

Was there a difference? "Er... yeah."

"You gotta stay off your feet, Yui-chan."

Aria wandered over - it was impossible to have missed Miki's voice. Yuiren glanced up at the older girl.

"I can still sing," she said, anticipating the older girl to say something along the lines of her not being able to perform.

Aria nodded, taking in her state with a semi-raised eyebrow. "I was just going to ask if you were okay."

Oh. Right. Yuiren felt like a jerk. Hanging her head slightly, she sighed. "I'm fine. Or I will be." She slid her hand over Otoya's where it rested on her shoulder. "Really."

Her friends might have bought that, but her boyfriend and roommate both continued to hover over her for the next couple of weeks, right up until Masato and Aria's engagement party. To Yuiren's chagrin, Miki sometimes joined them, as well as Aria, Tokiya and Nanami.

On the one hand, she knew it meant they cared and it was sweet of them and she was incredibly grateful and all... but on the other hand, she felt like she was being smothered.

Thankfully, walking and standing became easier as her leg recovered, and Yuiren had the satisfaction when she realized one day - the stalker's plan had backfired. If he or she had thought that it would cause her to get further away from Otoya, instead, it had brought them closer together, and suddenly they had an excuse for him to be by her side more often.

After all, what best friend wasn't worried when their best friend was injured?

So naturally, Yuiren supposed she should have been expecting the third note. Thankfully, it was before class, so she was with Jun when she found it.

She sighed, fished it from where it was taped to her locker and glanced inside. Upon seeing another anonymous note - this time declaring 'Next time, I'll do more than just push you down some stairs'- she crumpled it up and lobbed it straight at the trash bin.

Jun caught it halfway, and opened it to read for himself, and she saw anger darken his violet gaze.

"It's not a collector's item," she protested, as he put it into his purse.

"No, it's evidence," he hissed back.

She gave up - honestly, she was getting a little tired of the notes. Her heart was pounding, but she steeled herself and refused to be afraid.

That night, she focused on the party and the performance. She'd asked Otoya if he would rather go with someone else - like Jun - but he'd said that her being injured didn't change her status as his girlfriend and besides, he didn't swing that way.

"Even if I have to push you in a wheelchair, you're coming with me," he told her. It had been one of the rare times they were alone together and he'd leaned over her and pinned her against the nearest wall and Yuiren found it hard to _think_, let alone say no when she quite liked what she was hearing from him and was glad he agreed. He'd leaned back then, asking how she could even think that he wouldn't want to go with her, and Yuiren hadn't been sure how to answer, except that she figured since she was injured...

But then, she was still going to perform there, right? With Aria and Miki? And Masato was sending a limo for them and all...

Thankfully, the dress she'd chosen was long enough to cover her legs, with her feet just peeking out from beneath the hemline. She couldn't wear any fancy, foot-hurting shoes, but she found a sensible pair of flats that would support her foot and match her dress, by color if not style. One of her sister's designs that Hikari had sent over, it was long and white with a pattern of pink butterflies and a pink band around her waist. There were no sleeves, just a couple of transparent shoulder straps, and when she and Miki eventually met the others by the front gates she could have sworn Ittoki did a double-take.

Meanwhile, she wasn't surprised that Natsuki-_senpai _only had eyes for Miki. She hummed thoughtfully as Otoya replaced Miki as her support - though Yuiren found walking easier now, and figured she would be more than able to do her part in the night to come.

"I've never been to one of these engagement party thingies before," she confided in Otoya later in the limo, as Miki and Syo bickered in the background. Here, surrounded by their friends, no one minded if she leaned against Otoya or snuggled up to him, and she happily did both, feeling him slide an arm around her, shrugging as he moved.

"To be honest, me neither," he said. "But it should be fun, eh?"

Yuiren thought of Masato and Aria, remembered the other girl's condition when she'd just returned to school after her parents had dropped a bomb on her. She didn't think it would be very fun if she were in the other girl's place, no matter how much better Aria seemed to be feeling.

But instead of voicing her thoughts and worries about the night to come, she cuddled closer to Ittoki and sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah Jun, he/she so needs a spin-off series because that would be amazeballs, well, in my opinion it would XP  
**

**To L0v3bu9 and Hikiri, thanks so much for your most recent reviews. Glad to see you peeps didn't find Miki's previous chapter boring, but then again, when on earth is ANYTHING Miki does in her chapters ever boring? Lol!  
**

**As a side note, we authors are more or less done writing this story on our shared Googledocs (yay?). However, seeing as we've had such a long run with tons of intriguing plot-holes to exploit, we're _thinking_ of doing a string of Omake (extra) chapters for after the epilogue is published here on FF-dot-net. For example, stuff like ****Yuiren and Otoya's relationship 10 years down the road, the Oikawa and Kurusu siblings in their childhood days, an AU setting where Aria chooses Ren, etc.**

**So yeah, first thing's first, figured we'd ask the BIG question: 'go' or 'no'? Are you peeps gonna be interested for extras? O.o  
**

**Finally, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	95. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94 (Aria)**

Jii showed the group of young idols into the grand foyer and Aria grinned her amusement from ear to ear when the lot of them cast an array of amazed glances at the impressive surroundings. The rented mansion wasn't quite on the scale of Ren's family villa but its level of opulence was first-class and surely put the summer getaway home to shame. The heiress noted how Otoya and Yuiren looked just about afraid to move even an inch, as if they feared banging into anything unseemly expensive only to end up breaking it or something and be forced to pay. Aria coaxed both friends into a genial hug, thinking to ease their tension with luxury, air-kissing the sides of Yuiren's cheeks in welcome and giggled at the girl's mild reluctance to go along with the more Western greeting.

It was then when the not-so-discrete-tonight couple took notice of her attire, eyes having finally had their fill of the room's immediate splendor and Aria smirked impishly at the redhead when he flushed profusely and turned away from her when his thoughts seemed to comprehend he had hugged her back in what she was wearing. Aria could sense the burning purple gaze from behind her shoulder and instinctively felt the urge to tease Otoya escalate. Needless to say, none of the other boys approached her after that, each taking on similar flustered expressions. The exceptions being her childhood friend, Ren, who stared unabashed at her sheer getup with a very, _very _sly grin, and Syo who relieved Otoya of the celeste-hair's attentions and launched various stylistic complements her way.

"Someone's looking fashion-runway ready," he flounced animatedly, circling her and Aria chorused a giggle at his hyped reaction. Evidently, the blond really loved fashion and even now looked the part of a classy gentleman in his Ralph Lauren tux, though the heiress guessed he might not be entirely happy having had to leave his beloved fedora behind for the night.

"Your mother's doing, sweetheart?" Ren stroked teasingly then, looking very posh in his own formal wear and Aria nudged him in her usual playfulness. The orange-hair knew her mother's tastes were extravagant and excessively showy. In midst of the rushed preparations for the party, the woman had taken on the task of finding her daughter a suitable dress herself, and so here Aria was, wearing the results. She sighed, if anything, at least Ren wasn't giving her a look of plain disapproval the way Masato had minutes past. Then again, it was so characteristic of Jinguji Ren t_o want _to look at women in general.

Miki cooed something about her being 'oh _sho _sexy' the second after and Aria couldn't help but cackle brightly at that, thoroughly entertained by the awestruck expression on her roommate's made-up face. "You look sexy too, sugar," she returned in jest, taking the girl's dress into consideration and how Shinomiya couldn't seem to steer his eyes away from the petite cutey and Miki blushed the color of coral, opting to hide behind the tall blond at her compliment. Oh childish, adorable Miki.

Masato had Jii lead the way to the ballroom before instructing the older male to bring one of the leather footstools from the mansion library for Yuiren so she could rest her ankle on it. Said attendant propped the piece of furniture under the group's assigned dining table for the night when the dark-hair - with her pink and white highlights - chose her seat. Masato promptly dismissed him then for the time being and Aria soon noticed how Otoya rarely left Yuiren's side after that, supporting her weight as she limped every other step and offering to get her anything she wished or needed. It was sweet really. Aria knew the other girl wouldn't be dancing tonight with that ankle but it was a gracious relief that all Yuiren had to do when it came time for them to sing was stand on her feet unaided for some four minutes; not too taxing.

From just beside the raised, wooden platform of the ballroom stage, the string quartet her father had hired as entertainers for the night were charming the guests with their extensive collection of classical pieces. Aria recognized 'Crescendo' at one point and the song immediately brought back memories of the IMF when Yuiren and her fiance had performed the very song. This particular arrangement was a tad more lively, more dance-worthy, and the sonance of the lead violin was definitely crisper than the one she remembered her friend had played, perhaps because back then Yuiren had mellowed into the background and allowed Masato to take the song's lead in her stead...

Soon, duty called Aria away from her friends when Masaomi came over to the group's table, greeting the rest with a debatably cold, nonchalant nod before he waded to her side and proffered for her hand, openly ignoring his own son to her left. The heiress placed her palm in his while masking her distaste, then stealing a moment to flash her fiance a strangled look as she permitted his father to drag her towards the crowd of dancers in the center space of the sizable ballroom.

The older man pulled her into a closed embrace, prompting her to move along to his lead in time to the Viennese Waltz music. Perhaps if it were any other man, Aria figured she might still be able to see the fun side of this as dancing was a favorite pastime of hers. Nevertheless, Hijirikawa Masaomi's attentions to her had seemed more than uncomely over the recent couple of months. Even now he leered her form, doing little to conceal the male act other than maintaining his intimidatingly stiff persona. The celeste-hair detested their dance because she felt certain that he - more than anyone else in this room - objectified her for her beauty and her father's riches. This man clearly saw her as a tool above all others, nothing else.

"You look very much like your mother," he commented tartly, left hand positioned far too low down her back for the heiress' liking. She voiced a 'thank you' for the sake of remaining courteous in her manner though her inner self was screeching for her to push away from this dangerous man as he led her about the room, making the constant rotations as befitted the waltz. Aria couldn't have been more content when the song faded to a close but so it seemed she was yet free of Masaomi's overbearing presence when he tugged her in direction of the central staircase following applause for the classical entertainment's exquisite playing.

The older man urged her beside him on the third step, giving the mass a clear view of them both as he demanded the room's attention. Her father joined them soon enough and Masaomi lifted two glasses of wine from the nearest waiter, handing one to the Ichijo patriarch, then signalling for the quartet to pause their playing for the time before handing the other one to her less than eager fingers. Aria accepted gingerly though kept her smile politely intact, thankful how Masato's father didn't seem to notice as he plucked one last glass for himself.

In the minutes that ensured, Masaomi introduced her to the crowd of guests as Ichijo Aiki's daughter and heiress, as well as his son's future bride. He eventually prattled on about his endless joy for both companies and the nearing-completion of their merger spurred by her engagement. Aria soon tuned him out completely, herself at serious odds with all the business jargon the man was sputtering by her ear. He called Marion and Masato to stand with them next and only then did Aria resume her focus on the man's flamboyant speech, relieved to have her lover with her as his father continued to put on a show for the invited business journalists, finishing with a toast to them as a couple.

* * *

God was it one hell of a laborious affair, entertaining people she didn't know as they came up to her either one by one or in groups to congratulate them on their engagement. As such, Aria was glad for Masato's support by her side through the entire ordeal. It was a long while later when they found the time to join their friends again.

"A mockery," Aria hissed when she was back at their table, rolling her eyes in agitation because the truth was that tonight was hardly one worth celebration for her and Masato and it had been tiring to accept all those well-wishes when she didn't think them right for such a scam of an engagement.

Her fiance looped his arms around her willowy frame from behind at this in a silent bid for her to forget about it. He pressed a tender kiss against the skin layering her left scapula and Aria relaxed into him. The time for her performance with Miki and Yuiren soon rolled around as the quartet of musicians retired for the interlude, leaving it up to them and the room's deluxe sound system.

The ladies took their spots on the raised platform, each spacing strategically on the stage, using its broad width to their advantage in ensuring the phonetics of their singing carried well through the atmosphere, regardless of the room's acoustics or speakers. Most of the crowd had settled at their respective tables to enjoy dinner by now, mingling amongst themselves but eventually took notice of their stage presence and shifted their attentions as required.

The heiress observed her parents, seated at the foremost table nearest to the stage along with Masato's father. They eyed her speculatively and Aria swallowed back the frown threatening to mar her porcelain features. It had been an immense struggle, on her part and Masato's, getting those three to agree to let her sing a song for tonight's party, even if it was, technically, _her _engagement. She had fought hard for this chance to prove herself, and so, it was now or never. Aria wished them to understand, to let her father know that she was so much more than his precious little bargaining chip, to show her mother that idol music wasn't silly or stupid or lacking in class, but most of all she wanted to make them see that she was not some daft puppet they could string along to their desires.

No more.

_[Yuiren] "arta via_

_[Y/__A__/__M__] santa krishna karmita rie ilgi magida fidia"_

Aria sang her lines in timely sync with her friends' as the ethereal wave instrumental kicked into being from the sound speakers, the tune resounding melodiously throughout the majestic ballroom, hauntingly beautiful, otherworldly, and utterly magical in its own dark, gothic tone. On the first words sung alone the heiress swore she could feel her burden lighten and her soul flourish with a pulse of liveliness as together she and her roommate commanded the first verse all the way to the song's eerily radiant chorus, demonstrating an extended use of harmonies influenced by more classical works but fashioning a modern twist.

_[A/__M__]_

"_Joining harmoniously in the dark,_

_Despair and the future._

_The moonlight that exposes my sorrow,_

_Shines coldly._

_With the secret you gave me as a companion,_

_I proceed into the silence of the blue night._

_Lacrimosa_

_Broken and vanishing into the distance,_

_I want to love this dazzling world once more._

_I hide my dreams within my eyes,_

_Until my tainted heart,_

_Receives falling tears."_

The heiress had re-sculpted her singing style for this song, drawing upon her mother's vocal teachings from her younger days and adapted her voice's timbre to bring out the rich, roundness that lent her vocals an angelic, spectral quality so wondrously enchanting to the ears. Aria liked how their duet of voices meshed wonderfully with the track's myriad of instruments in the pre-arranged tune, as well as each other's - the lead guitar, bass, violin, keyboard, drums, it all seemed to fall rightfully into place, coming together in one seraphic, surreal entity few could ignore.

Aria channeled quaking emotions once buried within the depths of her memories for fear of reliving their hurt. She wasn't afraid now. Miki delivered the lower harmonies to her main melody with her deep, wholesome vocals admirably, calling on a strength of toiling emotions the celeste-hair knew must have come from somewhere significant within the girl's more commonly bubbly spirit, for this song was poetically dark and mournful.

_[Yuiren] "kanta via namari dista doche ta filda amira_

_[Y/__A__/__M__] canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira di noche ita_

_[Aria]_

_A phantom carriage parts the darkness,_

_On its way to where there is light._

_The trap known as dreams,_

_Lures us into the inferno."_

Yuiren masterfully hymned the Latin-ish additions to the lyrics they had made several days after Miki and the other girl had given the song to her, moving well throughout their performance to the point where the heiress was convinced she wasn't actually nursing a leg injury. The trio transitioned seamlessly from line to line of the neoclassical song's lyrics, gesturing in suspended dramatic motions as agreed on during rehearsal sessions, aiming to better convey the piece's emotional theme. The collective effort apparently produced sensational effect, for their audience was captively spellbound, entranced by the combination of distinct female voices and the melodious delivery of such intricate harmonies.

_[A/__M__] "To the merciless gods above the sky,_

_No cry will get through._

_Lacrimosa…_

_[Yuiren] orde miri cache adobi mara chika_

_italdi yoake afiri kaditas ordia_

_[Aria] Let us become blazing firewood,_

_[A/__Y__] That has been burnt until we are hollow,_

_[A__/M__/__Y__] And burn that sky until it is no more."_

Spurred by the crowd's attentive response, the celeste-hair reached deeper within, giving it her all. She clutched at her core as if to rip forth the ceaseless strife of emotions that had welled inside, exposing it into the open for the world to see, listen, share and experience, so she could let it all go and leave that pain behind. This song was for the thousands of tears her heart had wept over the years, her 'lacrimosa'. And thus Aria weaved her soprano voice artistically as the song grew towards its climax and the recorded instruments chanted in vicious staccato beats at the tune's bridge before the trio dived into the final chorus.

_[Yuiren] "arta via_

_[Y/__A__/__M__] lacrimosa dies ilda_

_[A/__M__]_

_Lacrimosa_

_Fallen and born here,_

_I want to to love this blood-soaked world without fear._

_Instead of being forgiven, forgive and have faith,_

_And remain to count the number of tearful days that pass,_

_On this sullied earth._

_[Yuiren] canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira [Aria] (lacrimosa...)_

_[Y/__M__] canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira di [Y/__A__/__M__] noche ita_

_[Yuiren] arta via_

_[A/__M__/__Y__] esta aa..."_

They brought the song home as one, harmonizing the last line in commendable synchronization, as magical as the first time they'd sung together, just the three of them and the heiress felt that the song was just as well a personal serenade to her battered soul as relief flooded through her veins. A pregnant silence caked the huge room when their performance drifted to its end, then came the sudden burst of appreciative applause and the girl staggered.

Aria placed her mic back in its stand, mildly overwhelmed though pleased with the guests who enjoyed their trinity of talents and hard work. In all her years as a singer, performer, and dancer, the celeste-hair knew she'd never felt anything quite like this before. There were several amongst the crowd with tears of touched resonance shining in their eyes, blessing their trio with standing ovations and Aria smiled faintly at that, moved that her song had truly managed to reach beyond herself...

It was only once she made her way off stage and the masses had calmed that Aria chanced a glance in her mother's direction, sure enough having expected that the woman was nowhere to be seen. The fact was of no major surprise, but what was...was how little it seemed to matter anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: Busy busy busy ugggghhh...**

******Featured song ish 'Lacrimosa' by Kalafina. Those of you who watch 'Kuroshitsuji' should know it. Credits for lyrical translation goes to Atashi from the 'Words of Songs: translation of games & anime & doujin lyrics' website and whoever contributed to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki page for the song. For the record, 'lacrimosa' apparently means 'day of weeping', or so I'm told, *shrugs*. ****Underline** **under the initials indicate the person singing on harmony, Miki is on lower harmonies while Aria does high ones.**

**I have no real idea if what Kalafina sings on those other-language lines is really Latin-ish or not because well, for those who don't know, Kajiura Yuki, composer/producer behind the epic of Kalafina often incorporates 'Kajiurago' ('go' implying 'language'), a made-up language with no actual meaning in most of her works, amongst other languages like English and Latin. So yeah, absolutely no idea if those parts are meant to be understandable~ *grin of innocence***

**Thanks to recent reviewers Hikiri and L0v3bu9! So two (2) peeps interested for Omakes, lol. Good to know! We'll see if we can get more readers interested in the idea of Omakes come the next couple of chapters and go from there. Might even ask for suggestions if we get that going, hmm.****  
**

**Okidokies, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	96. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95 (Miki)**

The grandeur of the mansion was...over-the-top. It struck Miki that it was more of a... 'whoever it was that rented the place wanted to show of their wealth' sort of thing, in a 'in your face' kind of manner.

Suffice to say, the brunette did _not_ like the place. She much preferred Jinguji-_san_'s mansion that they stayed in during the summer - at least _that_ mansion felt..._friendlier_.

Aria and Hijirikawa-_san_ greeted them after the butler showed them to the grand foyer, and Miki immediately grinned at the outfit her roommate was wearing. It was not really the heiress's style - and Miki _knew _Aria's style - but it showed off her figure nonetheless.

Hijirikawa-_san_'s glare after Otoya-_nii-san_ registered Aria's outfit made it even _more _amusing.

The brunette cooed over Aria's sexyness, but was completely unprepared for her answering comment. "You look sexy too, sugar," the celeste-haired teen had said. Entirely _not _used to compliments, she felt her face flush bright red and she ducked behind Natsuki, grasping onto his coat and trying to hide her face in his back. The bespectacled blonde laughed at her action, though he turned and quickly pried her away, laughingly fanning at her face with his hand.

The group adjourned to the ballroom soon enough, and Jii - apparently the butler's name - left after the man set a footstool for Yuiren to rest her injured ankle on. While the rest of her company took to chatting over something or other, Miki surveyed the ballroom.

Faces she recognized from business magazines her father tended to read had appeared for the 'joyous' event, and, by the sounds of business jargon flying around, none of them wanted to pay the table of idols and idols-to-be any attention.

That would change when they performed. Miki swore it.

Hijirikawa-_san_'s father appearing and - more or less - dragging Aria away from the table made her frown. His own _son_ was beside her! What the hell? Aria shot her fiance a look, indicating that she did not want to go if she could, and Hijirikawa-_san _had looked pained. The woes of the rich, huh...?

And then she saw _her_. It was unmistakable - what with her roommate having nearly the exact same features, and that hair color. Miki had spotted Aria's mother. The woman in question shot their table a look of distaste before she resumed her entirely too fake smile and continued mingling, and Miki felt her ire rise.

She had _not_ liked the woman after Hijirikawa-_san _told them the circumstances behind Aria's state of mind when she reappeared in school, and the woman just enforced her opinion of her.

"Miki?" Natsuki whispered, having noticed her inattentiveness to the conversation at the table.

"_Don't_ give me cheesecake, or I _will _let hell break loose." Her tone had caused a brief flash of Satsuki to appear in green eyes, but Miki patted his arm lightly with a smile. Her...boyfriend? Lover? Which was the better word?... tilted his head at her, but she swatted at his fringe and he chuckled, relaxing and refocusing his attention on the current topic at the table - something about the song currently being played.

The brunette hadn't let her attention wander from Aria's mother, now that she had spotted her, and her eyes shot right back to the woman after she had managed to get Satsuki to back off for the time being - she wasn't stupid; Satsuki _would _appear later on to question her if Natsuki didn't. The woman's choice of clothing led Miki to believe she had picked out Aria's attire, and the brunette wondered how much of Aria's life had that woman controlled.

Oh what was she thinking? Judging by the sketch Aria had given her - all of the heiress's life.

'..._fake_.' That was all she could gather from observing the woman. Fake smiles. Fake joy. Fake attention. Fake pleasure. Wasn't she an Opera singer? Weren't they more _real _than that?

The brunette managed to pinpoint her roommate's father after a moment, and her mind quickly wrote him off as a typical businessman. Observing Aria's parents became a little painful after a while, and Miki turned her attention back to her immediate company.

Neither Hijirikawa-_san _nor Aria's parents left any good impressions on her. It made her want to beat something up.

...maybe Satsuki would agree to spar with her when they got back...? He _was _the more violent one, after all...

* * *

The song she refined for Aria turned out more beautifully than she anticipated. The memory she drew on to fuel the emotions needed for the song was not exactly what anyone would call the 'perfect memory' for it - the situation involved was hardly the same, after all - but it was the closest she could get it to be.

All Miki had to do was think of Saeki, lying motionless first on the road, then on a hospital bed, and... there she had it. Again, not the exact emotions needed, but it worked.

Her still-present guilt over the matter made it dark enough. Of course she was still working towards letting her part in her brother's accident go herself. Saeki hadn't wanted her to keep blaming herself, and so, in a way, Aria's freedom song meant a lot to her too.

Yuiren had declined her help over to the table after they finished performing, and Miki watched in amusement as her cousin near-frantically helped her to her seat. The dark-haired teen rolled her eyes at him fondly, and she and her roommate took their respective seats as well.

"Noms?" That was Natsuki. Miki smiled at him but shook her head.

"Not hungry."

The bespectacled blonde frowned. "At least have something in your system, Miki."

The brunette took in his big eyes-alike expression and sighed. "Fine," she said, and his expression brightened. Miki shook her head at him. Silly Natsuki. "But only a little."

Her 'only a little' turned out to be a main course, courtesy of the blonde sitting beside her. Miki pouted at him - she was not lying when she said she wasn't hungry, damn it! Yuiren and Otoya-_nii-san_ disappeared at some point while she was struggling to clear her plate, and Syo-_kun_ looked far too amused at her plight as he resumed conversation with Jinguji-_san _about the pros of wearing a fedora.

_'Ugly hat!'_

Briefly, she pondered the pros and cons of starting a food fight. She ditched the idea quickly, knowing her roommate wouldn't hesitate to bring out that fearsome she-devil side of hers and serve her severed head on a gold platter. Miki shuddered.

When she managed to finish her food, she felt so bloated that she _had_ to walk...or just plain _move_. And with that in mind, the brunette pull-dragged the smiling blonde out of the ballroom, out of the mansion, and into the garden.

"Fresh air!" she cheered, plopping down onto a bench and removing her platforms. The blonde she was with laughed and set his coat upon her shoulders, and she blinked up at him.

"It's autumn; you'll start feeling cold soon."

"Oh." She blinked again. "I forgot."

Natsuki stared at her for a pretty long moment, then began laughing. "Only you would forget it's autumn, Miki," he said cheerily, and the brunette shrugged. The laughing blonde soon calmed down and sat beside her and she instinctively moved closer to his side to rest her head on his shoulder.

"So..."

"Hmm?"

"What pissed you off in there?"

The younger glanced up at him, who looked back at her inquiringly. Still Natsuki? Interesting... it was usually Satsuki who would question her about her more negative emotions. "It's their parents," she offered. "They piss me off."

A flash of Satsuki appeared briefly, but that was it. Natsuki let out a slightly dark chuckle. "Me too."

Miki grinned. "Can I kill them?"

The taller teen blinked, then laughed. "Unfortunately, no," he answered, leaning down and kissing her when she pouted. "If I can control my urge to unleash Satsuki on them, you can control yourself too."

"But I don't _wanna_!"

Natsuki laughed again, kissing her nose this time and smiling when she immediately pawed at it. "You have to," he said, pulling her to his side. "You can do it."

"Happy thoughts?"

"Happy thoughts."

"..." Miki stared at the elder. "I don't suppose you can make me have happy thoughts?"

Natsuki blinked at her, then a slow smirk formed on his features and Miki had to double-check to make sure it wasn't Satsuki. "I suppose I can..." he drawled, then she was pulled even closer to him and when his lips covered hers, her mind blanked once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehehe, gotta love the Miki-Nat/Satsuki moments where he goes all _yandere_ on her. This next round's seeming pretty lovey-dovey-ish.  
**

**A slightly longer list of peeps to thank this time around, *sobs of happiness*. We're so grateful you guys! So yes, thanks to recent reviewers Hikiri, StrawberryGlazed, newcomer to our review thread, The Goddess of Flash (yay!), and last but not least, L0v3bu9. I really want to reply individually to your comments but home internet here is really just KSJDFKJSDHF. I'll probably get back to doing that once I get back to Aussie in mid February though~  
**

**Okidokies, before I'm off, just thought to get you guys thinking. Since we've had some positive responses to the idea of Omakes so far and are in the last quarter of this story's completion, thought me'd encourage you peeps to maybe look back on any or all of the previous chapters to try to find things you'd maybe like to see Omake chapters on. You know, find the loopholes in some of our plotlines that you'd like to see written out? Cause we are still thinking on getting suggestions from you guys.  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned.  
**


	97. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96 (Yuiren)**

It was perhaps a bit naive, to think that if you had seen one mansion, you'd seen them all. Yuiren openly gaped at the sight of the place where the engagement party was to be held - so different from Ren's summer house, and yet similarly opulent and beautiful. She wondered if this place felt comfortable to live in - surrounded by expensive decorations and furniture, and she was sure even the floor tiles cost more than her father's yearly salary - how could it feel like home to anyone?

If she ever made it as an idol, she would have to talk to Otoya about having a place like this. Yuiren wasn't sure she wanted anything this fancy - just a simple place of their own would be enough for her. She'd never been the type to dream of castles and princes - she was practical enough to want what her parents had... a deep, abiding love that would last, even after seven kids (not that she wanted that many kids, but that was what her parents had ended up with) and a long damn time together. Her dream house wasn't exactly the same as the simple home her family currently lived in, but it wasn't this... elegant. It was a simple place, not over-the-top, and most importantly it was clean and comfortable and felt like home.

She needed help to walk still, and she was surprised and grateful when Masato had his servant provide her with a footrest - she hadn't thought he'd been thinking of anything other than Aria tonight, and their announcement. She flashed him a quick smile, and quickly selected her seat.

The announcement itself was a new experience for Yuiren - she'd only ever heard of people getting engaged through the usual gossip lines or from her mom, in passing, like, "Did you hear so-and-so's getting married to somebody-or-other?" She'd never actually been in a situation where an engagement was nothing more than a business merger, more for the joining of two companies than the coming together of a man and woman and their families.

It was the first time she felt sorry for Aria, and she quickly squelched that - her friend wouldn't appreciate it, thinking that anyone pitied her. Before this, Yuiren had just been sad for her, but it was the first time sympathy had turned to actual pity.

So instead, she focused on their performance, and on the faces Miki was making as she glanced at the man and woman who were apparently Aria's parents. Yuiren recognized that the other girl didn't seem to like them, and she figured she could understand why.

Thankfully, Miki was still able to focus on their performance, and later, Natsuki had her under control - more or less - as he encouraged her to eat. Yuiren studied her friends, and her mouth curved into a little smile as she put this together with her previous observations earlier that same evening. Her ankle might be injured, but her brains were working fine.

Miki would tell them when she was ready, she supposed. Yuiren would have waited to tell the others about her and Otoya as well, but her boyfriend had a big mouth when it came to keeping secrets.

The thought caused a surge of affection to warm her up from the inside, and she turned to Otoya and reached over to link her fingers through his. He choked a little on his food, but managed an admirable swallow and turned to her, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

The smile Yuiren sent his way pushed food _way_back on the list of things that were currently foremost in his mind.

"Er... guh?" he managed, and Yuiren giggled. With a quick glance around at the crowd, she tugged lightly on his hand.

"Wanna go get some fresh air?"

Her boyfriend didn't disappoint. Standing, he held out a hand to help her up, and then together they were making their way towards one of the balconies for a little more privacy.

Autumn had turned much colder as it neared the end of the season, heralding the approach of winter right around the corner. Yuiren shivered lightly, and Otoya automatically steered her towards a low bench in the corner of the balcony so she could rest her foot, then removed his outer coat to drape around her. Yuiren protested, but he would have none of it. She huffed, suspecting that it was more that he liked seeing her wearing his coat than anything else - he knew full well she'd brought her own wrap today in her bag.

And yet, it was strangely nice, to be wearing her boyfriend's coat. His body warmth still lingered on the coat, warming her skin as much as him rubbing her arms through the cloth did. He'd settled down right beside her, and she leaned into him, enjoying the heat and comfort, infinitely grateful for whatever higher power had made boys so _warm_.

And when Otoya leaned in closer and blew gently on the outer shell of her ear, suddenly the heat Yuiren was feeling inside was of a completely different sort, and she shivered lightly. Damn him. Surrounded by his scent, and feeling him introduce these new sensations - Yuiren felt as though she could easily spiral out of control. And yet, this didn't stop her from turning her head to meet his kiss, from moving her lips to better fit against his. And then, shyly, when he requested entrance, from opening to allow his tongue to slide in softly and gently brush against her own.

Otoya was never intrusive or demanding, he was always gentle, as though afraid she would break. Yuiren wasn't exactly a dominant personality here - prior to Otoya, it wasn't like she had much experience - and she would let him take the lead. When he was ready to move on, he would, and she trusted him not to go too far.

Still, tonight, as she felt his warm fingers ghosting gently over her abdomen, then her ribs just below her breasts, Yuiren couldn't help but jerk a little, startled. Otoya had never gone that far, not yet. Pulling back, she studied her boyfriend's expression in the almost-darkness, with the help of the well-lit ballroom they'd just left. Otoya, however, gazed steadily back at her, eyes dark, but she could see that he would stop if she told him to. In this, he was letting her decide if she wanted to take that next step.

Breathing hard, Yuiren gently reached down and took one of his hands in her own, silently removing it from such intimate, close proximity, and settled it on her hip instead, a safer spot as far as she was concerned. He'd rested his hands there before, she felt more comfortable with this, for now. His other hand, she shifted to her back, and felt him automatically rub reassuringly against the back of her dress.

Almost apologetic, she looked into the understanding red gaze and whispered, "It's not bad, Otoya-_kun_, it's just that... I made a promise. And I don't want to be tempted to break it."

He leaned in and kissed her again, pulling back to murmur against her lips, "I know. I'm sorry."

She told him he was forgiven for testing their boundaries by leaning in to kiss him again. Her hands moved to his shoulders as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck. The mood hadn't been broken, just gently redirected to a safer path.

It was much later that Yuiren eventually pulled back, light-headed and breathing hard. Otoya was much the same, resting his forehead against hers as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close contentedly.

"You shouldn't tempt me," he muttered, and Yuiren giggled. "Honestly, Yui-_chan_, all it took was one smile and this," he fingered one of her shoulder straps, "This _dress_! When I saw you in it... you don't know what you do to me, silly girl."

She shoved at him half-heartedly. "You know my sister designed it," she said back, rolling her eyes. "Besides... some girls like dressing up for their boyfriends, ne?"

He chuckled, and pulled back, smiling his warm smile at her.

"I like that word," he said, softly. "I don't think I've heard you use it aloud, not until now."

Yuiren shrugged. "You know I couldn't," she whispered back, and he nodded soberly, reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Not in school, she couldn't, and he couldn't... they'd never had the privacy, the freedom, even if they had permission of sorts. But they would take what they could get. Yuiren placed a kiss to the part of Otoya's arm that she could reach and sighed, leaning against him, wrapping her arms around him as well.

The thought brought up the current, other problem she was having, the reason she was here with an injured ankle. She still hadn't told Otoya about the stalker; she didn't want him to worry. She injured her ankle and already he hovered over her, she couldn't imagine what he'd do if he found out...

Another thought struck her, and she pulled away slightly as it came to her.

Was Otoya's stalker here, now, watching them from somewhere? Heat flooded her cheeks unexpectedly. If they had, they'd have seen the entire... show, that she and Otoya had just been engaged, in, wouldn't they? Oh gosh...

"Yui-_chan_?" Otoya looked worriedly at her. "Something wrong?"

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck was standing, goosebumps erupting along with a cold chill as Yuiren glanced around, imagining she could feel eyes on them, an unknown presence approaching, someone _watching..._

The light dimmed as someone stepped onto the balcony from the ballroom, and startled, Yuiren jerked back against Otoya even as her boyfriend's head snapped up... and then she felt him relax, and heard the newcomer yelp.

"OH GEEEEZE YOU TWO - did I interrupt something?"

Syo-_kun_. It was Syo-_kun_, a slightly embarrassed Syo-_kun _who hadn't known they were there, but had likely been looking for some fresh air, as they had been - well, among other things.

Just a few minutes earlier, and Syo-_kun _might be blushing much redder than his current cherry-pink. Yuiren smiled, felt the redhead beside her taking her hand, and felt herself calm, her sudden fear forgotten.

"Syo-_kun_," she called, her tone inviting. "Is okay. Come join us. We were just... talking." She blushed as Otoya snorted softly and squeezed her hand.

Syo seemed to figure that out, too, but he headed over easily enough.

"It's getting hard to breathe in there," he complained. "And Natsuki's gone off somewhere with Miki, and Ren's kinda mopey, and Masato and Aria are gone, too, after their announcement. I think they're talking to a ton of people, ya know, who want to congratulate them."

That seemed understandable. It was also interesting to learn that Miki and Natsuki had disappeared somewhere... together... Yuiren hid her grin and looked up again, but Syo's phone was ringing, so she and Otoya bit back their responses to let him answer it.

"Yeah?" he answered, after briefly checking the caller ID. "Yeah, it's me. Something up, Kaoru?"

Otoya relaxed after hearing the name. Yuiren glanced at him, and though Syo was now blocking most of the light he seemed to feel her questioning look.

"Kaoru's his younger twin brother," he said, softly.

The information was new to Yuiren. "Syo-_kun_... has a twin brother?"

"Yeah, they're identical," Otoya nodded. "Kaoru misses him a lot, he calls pretty often to keep in touch."

Oh. Yuiren fell silent, unable to help thinking of Yasuo. Otoya seemed to realize this, and she saw the 'I-should-kick-myself-now' expression flicker across his face.

"Yui-_chan_?"

She managed a smile, a soft, sad little one, and squeezed his hand. "You can't protect me from everything," she murmured gently. "Someone or something's bound to remind me of him, now and again. He was a pretty important person in my life, you know."

She felt Otoya draw her closer into a sideways hug. "I know." She felt him place a kiss atop her head, as Syo (who had ended the call and figured out quickly what they were talking about) trotted over, looking at Yuiren with some concern.

Yuiren sighed, and turning away to look out over the magnificent garden below them, confessed, "Yasuo's death anniversary is just before the upcoming Christmas party." One hand gripped Otoya's tightly. "Hikari and I usually go visit his grave together."

Otoya held her close. "What do you guys do there?" His voice was light, gentle.

"Remember, mostly," she sighed. "I'm usually too much of an emotional wreck to do much, but Hikari puts flowers on the grave and we clean it up a little." She paused, managed a smile. "We also bring a bottle of Yasuo's favorite soft drink and pour it over his grave for him. Hikari never forgets."

She sighed, turning back to the two boys. "She already called me, asking about this year, and I told her I should be free to go next week." She glanced at Otoya, almost hopefully. "I'm going to be a real wreck, Otoya-_kun_, all crying and weeping and such, like a baby or something, but... I would like you to come with me, please? I mean... would you? I could use the company."

It didn't take more than a moment for her boyfriend to think that over.

"Aw, Yui-_chan_," he said, sounding touched. "Of course I'll go with you."

Syo nodded. "Mind if I tag along?"

Yuiren glanced at him, uncertainly, but there was a look in Syo's eyes...

Now that she knew he had a twin brother, she knew that Syo, out of everyone else, probably understood her grief best, even if his own brother was still very much alive. He understood the bond she'd had with her twin, understood how deep her pain ran. And when she looked at him, she recognized that he wasn't offering out of pity, but a sense of understanding and empathy and a genuine concern and friendship.

That was what made her nod, and smile.

She'd thought she'd be introducing just her boyfriend to Yasuo, but she supposed he wouldn't mind her bringing along another friend, too.

* * *

**Author's Note: Teehee, Yuiren foreseeing her future with Otoya - so lovable! XD Ah, and it's always so interesting to see her coming to terms with her twin's passing.  
**

**The usual thanks for reviews go out to the ever-loyal Hikiri and L0v3bu9 this time. Jun's story, we hear ya, more suggestions are welcome as the three of us authors are making a list of the stuff we are keen on writing for Omakes.  
**

**Also, bit of a warning before the next chapter goes up. I think it's pretty obvious to you peeps by now that I (Author Aria) have a habit of pushing the 'T' rating (lol!). So yeah, in the next Aria chapter things get kinda...really steamy, and pretty much crosses into more of an 'M' rating instead of a 'T'. Not something I expected at the beginning of writing Aria's story but, seeing as it's happened, I'll likely be taking the safe route and dumping the...eh...'spicy' parts onto a separate place with a link on DorkDoori's FF-dot-net profile page so you guys can read it, if you choose to - don't exactly plan on traumatizing any possible younglings reading with explicitly risque scenes~ XP  
**

**Till next time, please keep R&R-ing and do stay tuned!  
**


	98. Chapter 97

**As previously warned, this chapter has some beyond-T-rated content in it. Therefore, those of you who wish to read those 'spicy' bits will have to head on over to**** DorkDoori's FF-dot-net profile page**** and click on the provided ****link****. For those who choose not to (assuming you are younger than age 16 and don't plan on shattering your innocence just yet, lol!), feel free to use your imagination! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 97 (Aria)**

He pushed his tongue past her row of perfect teeth, licking, tasting, worshipping the hot walls of her inner cavern with delicious want and desire in the light of his purple eyes. Masato pressed flush against her, trapping his woman against the library wall, grunting his need as he plundered the depths of her mouth, gentle yet firm with a hint of brutality as he speared her with his tongue. The blue-hair let his hands wander, skating across her delectable curves with sheer passion, fierce as they were kind. His emotions soared, rocketing through the heavens as he felt her moan and twist against his front, giving in.

_'Aria…'_ Masato bemoaned, heat radiating off his skin in arduous waves. Tonight had been a play on his emotions thus far, what with her in that excuse for a haute couture gown; so alluring, _so_ tempting.

He hadn't liked the way other men within her vicinity had looked her up and down as the hours passed. Even those he considered too old for her with dates or wives on their arms hadn't the decency to steer their lustful, appraising glares away from her form. Outwardly, he had remained collected and mannerly, yet inside he had seethed in silent fury, swallowing the urge to wrestle some of the most tactless of leering men to the hard marble floor in one swift, violent move. Simply because of who they were to his father.

And then the man himself had proffered his hand to the girl, requesting—no, _demanding_—a dance of her before the blue-hair's very eyes, trampling all over his right to protest the gesture when the older man chose to ignore his position by Aria's side. Watching her flit away from him with the other man had been a cause for devastation, because his father's attentions to the girl were uncalled for. Masato remembered the handwritten note, took notice to the way Masaomi never failed to comment on his fiancée's beauty, and then the way he had pulled her close as they danced the Viennese Waltz, eyes unafraid to search her and the Hijirikawa scion fumed, knowing _exactly_ what his father could see of Aria at that distance.

Driven by his anger, Masato's hand found the curve of her breasts now with natural ease, tracing needy fingers along its soft contours through the translucent fabric of her Elie Saab gown. The celeste-hair's body jolted as if stunned by electricity, gasping into him at the intimate contact but Masato didn't know to stop.

**...**

**_[kindly fill in the blanks]_**

**_..._**

Aria exclaimed in a rush of breath, hands fisting tightly in his hair when she could hold back no longer and Masato felt his pride swell his achievement. He rose back to his feet, wrapping possessive arms around her slender middle section, raking down the arch of her bare back with primal yearning burning a hole in his pants as he brought his lips back to hers, crushing them there as if this was his last and sapped his poor girl of the strength to stay upright.

_Damn _his father, _damn _those other men—heck, damn Ittoki Otoya for being yummy-liciously hot—because Masato could painfully recall the one time Aria had offered herself to him whole and because now he was sure he would dream of this stolen moment tonight, of her out of this stupid dress and on his bed, primed and ready for whatever he could do to her in his state.

But it would not happen…

* * *

Aria whimpered ecstasy as her fiancé breathed into her mouth yet again, finding the sensations both sensual and savage in its kindness. He soon pulled back to remind her what oxygen felt like as it rushed up her nostrils and past her lips in place of his expert tongue.

Masato's attentions were driving her crazy. It had been so sudden, happened so fast she hadn't known what to make of it when he'd met her halfway during her return from a restroom break, tugged her into the mansion library as it was the nearest vacant room and pounced on her with a characteristic so atypical for him as far as she knew, his demeanor dark and maliciously sexy.

What had led him to this?

Deep down the heiress burned with ferocious curiosity. She craved to know, but on the contrary, nearer to the surface of her exterior she could have cared less because he was kissing her all over, touching her so near where it mattered and awakening senses across the map of her body she hadn't known existed before tonight and it was practically irresistible, his touch.

Aria swore she could see her inner she-devil grinning wickedly at her on the inside, whispering erotic nonsense in her subconscious ears and calling for her to give in. As if she needed the help of her darker self in that arena because Masato was threatening to make her think to hell with everything else of significance tonight on his own, so she could concentrate on these delicious sensations barreling through her innards, scorching to the core. And then he had kissed her down low and for a moment Aria could not breathe.

_'Oh Muse!'_

It was after he made to reclaim her lips and she felt her legs give out under her that Aria sought to voice some form of intelligent speech. "What are you high on?" She had asked, wanting this beastly assault to go on and on through the night, and yet, for it to end before anything serious would come out of it as she was beginning to think would if they didn't stop…_now_. And then it surprised her when Masato dipped his head forwards, meeting her brow with his as he fixed her with a feral stare, declaring the answer:

"You."

Aria trembled under the intensity of that gaze, feeling about ready to melt or burst into flames by the arrant confidence in which he had uttered that one word to her face. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips as his hovered mere centimeters from her own, the strength of his masculine arms still managing to hold her up and flush against his lean build.

Their stance could have lasted seconds or minutes, Aria didn't know. What she did was the way he seemed to _want_ her. And though she wanted him in return—mind, body and soul—Aria hardly thought now the right time. Because this was the engagement party their parents had set up for them, because there were a near hundred guests several rooms west of their location, and because someone might have noticed their lengthy absence by now and was on the hunt.

Masato came to share her bearing, eventually shifting to back slightly further away but refused to let her go from his iron grip. Aria then set her hands against the front of his taut chest, feeling his passionate lust even through the thick fabric of his tux and the white dress shirt beneath it as she clasped the material there, letting him know that it wasn't because she didn't want him to continue. Her fiancé nodded his understanding into her shoulder, breathing in her scent as he fingered her tail of hair some before smoothing it to his lips with tender care.

"There's something I need you to know," he informed her then, speaking into celeste locks and observed as she eyed him with question aglow in her features. She wouldn't like this, but…

* * *

The sharp sound rang loud across the room in spite of its well-curtained and carpeted décor. Masato stumbled backwards, a hand at his reddening cheek. It took him a moment of blank astonishment to process the incident, then retraining his purple gaze upon his beloved as she remained glued to the wall. The Hijirikawa scion saw the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes and his heart broke for her. He hadn't meant for this to hurt her so, even if he knew it was bound to happen. And to think what had finally roused her to slap him was something like _this_.

"Aria," he beseeched gently, making to reinstate their former physical closeness but the girl turned her fair countenance away from his line of sight, shrinking into the wall behind with the hand she'd used to strike at him quaking against the front of her chest where she'd left it. Soon he could hear the sobs escape her and Masato instantly felt even more horrible for making her feel this way. But he had needed her to know his plans, before he would pluck up the nerve to see it all through in a moment.

The girl gulped, drawing breath. "Do not—"

"—delude yourself…into believing you know what's best for me," he finished for her, earning him her undivided attention as she granted him the vision of her face, beautiful even in tears and with shimmering, ivory-tinted eyeliner and mascara running indecorously down the sides of her cheeks.

Masato noted Aria seemed taken aback by his chosen phrase, but deep down he knew he had remembered those very words the last—and only—time she had directed them at him because of the impact it had left on his conduct. That and he had no intention of making her feel that he, in any way, believed he knew what was best for her now because he didn't. He just didn't.

And still, regardless of whether it was being with him in this special, romantic way or having the freedom to pursue her long-withstanding dreams of being an idol, Masato felt compelled to furnish his angel with the opportunity to experience both before he would allow her to make the decision herself. To judge, once and for all, if he was anywhere near worthy of her devoting affection.

Permitting a shuddering sigh to push past his lips, Masato stayed his hands on his beloved, sensing her gradually ease into his touch as she had not too long ago. "This doesn't mean we're over," he whispered anew, ensuring she would recognize he wanted to do this for his own sake as much as hers. Masato had made up his mind to use the girl in his arms in the beginning, and though it had started out that way his initial purpose had eluded him in due course, because he had _fallen_ for her. And then, averse to his greatest understandings, she had returned his feelings in kind and he hadn't known what to do.

The engagement had always been nothing but a scam. And so, after much consideration, Masato had come to the conclusion that he absolutely _had_ to make things right. And here, tonight, he would embrace his chance, the chance their parents had unknowingly given to him in making this night happen for them all. Thus, it was with those thoughts circling the forefront of his mind that Masato formed the resilience to stand on-stage before the audience of guests several minutes later, having released Aria to find her way over to the other members of Starish and the girls.

He could see her staring up at him from the masses now, Miki to her immediate right and Jinguji on her left. She looked presentable again after he'd guided her to calm, helping to tidy her makeup as she did straighten his tux and semi-wayward hair. The Hijirikawa scion inhaled deeply, raising a hand in silent appeal for the floor's attention.

"For joining us tonight and blessing Aria and myself with your well-wishes, I humbly give all of you my thanks," he spoke into the mic, securing that everyone present would hear him out without issue through its aid in amplifying his words. Mild applause thundered within the large space and Masato awaited its fading before he delivered the room his own bomb—blunt, frank, and with no possibility of being misinterpreted.

He steeled himself, glaring right into his father's grilling gaze. "But I _won't_ be marrying her."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Ka-pow-booom-splat! Need I say more?**

**The line "What are you high on?" is something Author Miki says to Author Aria quite often in Skype chats and one day I (Author Aria) just got high enough to answer "you." Lol, so now everyone knows how that phrase came about.**

**For the record, Aria has one last chapter with...eh...beyond-T-rated content. So yeah, fair warning given! XD  
**

**Thanks goes out to our usual reviewers, from the last chapter, L0v3bu9 and Hikiri. Ooh, sports festival, some of our dudes didn't have an appearance in that part of the story so we might consider it. Hmm...**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	99. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98 (Miki)**

Miki wasn't really sure how long they were out in the garden, and she wasn't sure if she cared. Natsuki had slid an arm around her waist, holding her tightly - possessively, and his other hand had stroked her back in pleasant, light motions as he kissed her. The brunette found her hands tangled in his hair, urging him closer, desperate for more... more...

And then she felt his lips on her neck, lightly biting the exposed flesh and planting butterfly kisses on them. The motion sent delightful chills down her spine, and Miki whimpered, clinging onto the blonde lavishing her neck with attention. The bespectacled teen chuckled lowly at her reaction, using a free hand to guide her face to his, and Miki blushed at the hazy, lust-filled eyes that took in her appearance. At this point, she wasn't sure if he switched with Satsuki or not.

"You know," he murmured into her ear, running a finger along her spinal cord lightly, and she shuddered. "This dress of yours would be _so easy _to undo."

Miki squeaked when he tugged at the string that held her dress together teasingly, feeling her face heat up more. "W...what...?"

The blonde bit her earlobe, then flicked his tongue out to lick at her outer ear. "Your dress has been _tempting_ me since I saw you in it." He leaned back slightly to look at her face with a minute smirk. "_Both _of us."

Miki tilted her head at her lover. "So...who's in control now?"

He looked surprised. "You can't tell?" he asked, then chuckling when she shook her head. "I see... more fun for me."

Whatever the brunette wanted to say was smothered by yet another kiss. She felt him chuckle when she managed a whine in protest, but he deepened it and her mind processes shuddered to a halt again - processing nothing but his touch, the way he kissed her, and their combined body heat.

* * *

Before they re-entered the hall, the two made sure to pop into the nearest bathroom to straighten themselves - though all Miki had to do was adjust her dress properly and run a hand through her hair before she declared herself done. She only reapplied her lip gloss as an afterthought, since her makeup wasn't smudged anyway. Natsuki had done roughly the same things she did - minus the lip gloss - before he declared himself decent as well, though Miki had made him sit so she could adjust his tie for him.

The brunette couldn't help her grin when his cheeks turned red at her apparent closeness. It was quite funny, what with him being the one who managed to take on Satsuki's personality during their little make-out session.

The bespectacled blonde stood and took her hand in a light hold when she was done, and they moved back into the ballroom. Noise crashed into Miki's ears once again, making the brunette pout. She had really enjoyed the silence outside too much. Jinguji-_san _waved at them when they reclaimed their seats with a somewhat knowing smirk, and Miki quirked an eyebrow at him. The orange-haired teen shrugged.

"Figured out something amusing, Jinguji-_san_?"

The addressed teen smirked at her. "Oh, nothing no one else hasn't figured out, lady," he answered. Then he paused. "Except maybe your redhead cousin. A little slow, that one."

Natsuki nearly choked on his drink, and Miki giggled as she handed him a tissue. "Oh, you flatter him so. I think he's more than a little slow, good sir."

Jinguji-_san_ chuckled. "Perhaps, lady, perhaps," he allowed, tipping his glass at her in mock-salute. Miki did the same in response, and Natsuki laughed. Jinguji-_san _blinked at something she couldn't see and chuckled again.

"Speak of the devil."

Then Miki felt an arm sling over her shoulder. "Were you talking bad about me, cousin?" came the voice of her only redhead cousin. "I was sneezing all the way here, and my Ittoki-senses tell me you were the culprit!"

"Hold up, cousin," Miki responded in kind, grinning. "Who is to say _I_ was the culprit? It could've been him," she nudged Natsuki, "or him," she gestured at the orange-haired teen, who mock-saluted her cousin, "or even _them_!" Then she pointed to Syo-_kun _and Yuiren, who were watching the proceedings in amusement... until she pointed at them, at least.

"Hey!" Syo-_kun _protested, apparently wanting in on the random game. "I will have you know that no sneeze-worthy words about Otoya has ever left my mouth!"

Yuiren blinked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm sure I've said something sneeze-worthy about him before."

Otoya-_nii-san _flopped onto his chair dramatically. "Oh, woe is me!" he moaned. "Even my fair princess has abandoned me!"

By this point, Miki was trying not to giggle too loudly. Natsuki watched the entire thing with barely concealed amusement, as had Jinguji-_san_, while Nanami-_san_ and Ichinose-_san _looked on confused. They'd just gotten back from... wherever it was they were at, it seemed.

And then Hijirikawa-_san _came in, escorting Aria to her side. He gave Aria's hand what seemed like a reassuring squeeze before he squared his shoulders and made his way to the stage his fiancee had performed on earlier. The look on the celeste-haired teen's pretty features was enough to stop all the gentle teasing.

"Aria...?" she questioned, and the elder, rather instinctively, took hold of Miki's hand and held it desperately - like it was a lifeline. She held it so tightly that if she had fisted her hands instead, it would be hard enough to draw blood from her palms. As it was, the brunette was glad her pain tolerance was quite high, though it wouldn't be long now before she began squirming from pain.

Somehow, with Jinguji-_san_'s help, they managed to coax her to loosen her grip long enough for Miki to listen to what the blue-haired heir had to say. He... _wasn't_ going to marry Aria...? But they still looked...oh. _Oh._ Ooooh. So _that_'s what you were trying to do, Hijirikawa-_san_!

Needless to say, the entire thing was _havoc _at that point. There were so many loud exclamations of disbelief and questioning roars and demands and all Miki could do was pull Aria out of the ballroom with her, gesturing for the rest to follow when they could.

Out in relative safety from the mayhem, Miki peered at the older girl worriedly. "...Aria...?" she called, poking her roommate lightly. The heiress blinked her red eyes at her once slowly, then another time... and then the first of her tears began to gather. The brunette couldn't really remember the sequence of events after that - her worry for Aria overcame everything else, but she remembered the rest of the crew coming out from the mayhem-filled room somehow, and Jinguji-_san _directing them towards the limo they were taking back to the school.

Once in the car, the metaphorical dam broke. To Miki's surprise, Aria had clung to _her _as opposed to her childhood friend sitting on her other side, but he had a slightly pained smile of understanding when Miki chanced a glance at him whilst patting the heiress's back in hopes of helping her calm down.

To her, it looked like Jinguji-_san _was... letting go. Honestly and truly trying his darndest to let go of whatever feelings he had for Aria, because he had seen for himself tonight how the two were tormented by their duty towards their families and were doing their best to fight it.

...well. However _that_ load of Miki-sense came about. Either way, it sorta-kinda made sense to her, and whatever the reason for Jinguji-_san_'s smile, Miki somehow managed to reach over and pat his hand. He seemed to understand the gesture, and that was enough for her.

By the time they reached school grounds, Aria had calmed down some. Miki requested Nanami-_san_'s assistance to help her get a cup of something warm for the heiress while she helped the elder to their shared dorm room - something the composer easily agreed too. Yuiren offered her help, but Miki stared at her injured ankle pointedly and Yuiren held her hands up in surrender, grumbling.

"I'm just a phone call away!" she reminded her as Otoya-_nii-san _helped her limp back to her room, and Miki nodded.

Jinguji-_san_ and Natsuki walked her and Aria to their dorm room, where they bid each other goodnight. Natsuki gave the celeste-hair a worried look, as did Jinguji-_san_, but the brunette shoo'd them off. The orange-hair made her promise to call him if anything came up, so she did, while the bespectacled blonde squeezed her shoulder, already knowing that Miki would contact him without question.

Nanami-_san_ came by with Ichinose-_san _with the warm drink in hand (she bought hot chocolate, but the journey from whichever vending machine she got it from made it warm by the time she got there) after Miki managed to help Aria wipe away the makeup and coax her to wash her face and change - she only managed to change herself once Aria did. The two shot the celeste-hair worried looks of their own, and once again, Miki found herself promising to call if she needed help with anything before they would leave - rather reluctantly.

Sighing, the brunette turned to her roommate sitting on her bed, calmer than she was earlier but still distraught. Miki approached the elder, gently handing the warm cup to her.

"Hot chocolate," she offered when red eyes glanced at her in question. "It'll help you somewhat. Drink."

Aria did drink - rather mechanically, that is. Miki sighed again, taking the cup and placing it on the bedside stand when the elder made no move to drink again. "Aria..."

"Miki... I'm worried," she whispered, hands fisting on her lap as tears returned anew. "Masato... he..." But her roommate couldn't find it in her to finish that sentence.

The brunette sat on the bed beside her, and Aria turned and promptly buried her face in her shoulder. Not knowing what would comfort her roommate at the moment, Miki held the other teen as she sobbed, humming a little lullaby-like melody as she ran her hands through celeste locks in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

If anything happened to Hijirikawa-_san_, Miki knew who to hunt down and maim later. For now... for now, they could do nothing but wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah that first part, I guess Aria's last chapter rubbed off on Author Miki some when she wrote this.**

**Also, perhaps worthy of mention, I think we've reached the part of this story where Miki's storyline starts to depend heavily on both Aria's and Yuiren's. Why? Pfft, being honest, it's because Author Miki ran out of ideas, lol! Nevertheless, since we all like Miki being her cooky, funny, comic-relief self, I suppose this shouldn't be such a huge problem for most of you reading.  
**

**Thanks again to our lovely reviewers Hikiri and L0v3bu9. Your responses to the heat in the previous chapter were interesting, lol! Especially the latter with her facials XD  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	100. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99 (Yuiren)**

"_But I won't be marrying her."_

There was an initial hush in the room as Masato made his shocking announcement, and even Yuiren sucked in a stunned breath as she processed what he was saying. He... wasn't going to marry Aria? Why not? She felt a moment of automatic defensiveness towards her friend, but then her own faith in Masato came up - he wasn't one to make decisions like this on the spur of the moment. If he was saying something like this, he'd have thought it through. She saw Aria being comforted by Miki, and figured Ren would be there for her as well. On her other side, Ittoki was there... and being way too calm.

Natsuki, Tokiya, Ren, Syo - each of them seemed to have been expecting something like this, and Nanami looked resigned and rather unhappy. Yuiren put two and two together and turned to her boyfriend.

"You knew?"

Ittoki looked slightly startled, but he recovered quickly. "Yeah. Masa discussed it with us earlier, and I think he told Aria just before he came in." He hesitated, glancing at Nanami for a moment before turning back to Yuiren and saying softly, "He was worried... this decision will likely affect us as a group. See, he didn't clear this with his dad."

It took a while for her to get it. "What's that got to do with... oh!" She stared at Otoya with wide green eyes. "You mean... his dad... he wouldn't... would he?"

Otoya shrugged. "I don't know." He didn't sound very comforting.

Yuiren was worried now - for both of her friends. But while she could help one, she had no clue what she could do for the other. Aria she and Miki could comfort, but Masato had retreated beyond her reach, caught up in the fury of his father and lost behind the prison of the rich. He'd just blown a large hole in the new bridge his father had been seeking to build, and Yuiren had a feeling she knew why. However, in the world he was from, no action was without its consequences, and he would have to face them now. And that was why she wasn't sure that any of them could help him now, save perhaps Aria and Ren, but even they would not easily be able to face Masato's father.

All she could do was send her friend a shaky, supportive smile, trying to let him know that she cared, and she hoped he would be okay. Then, Otoya was taking her hand, and saying quietly, "We'd better get out of here - it's going to get noisy."

That was the last glimpse that Yuiren had of Masato for quite some time.

* * *

The next few weeks after they returned to school were busy. Aria was uncharacteristically upset and clingy, especially to Miki, though occasionally Ren would take her off the other girl's hands, and they had finals to worry about. Miki had a lot on her plate between mothering Aria and studying for two different exams, and she wouldn't let Yuiren help while her ankle was injured. Then when Yuiren's foot was finally recovered, she found stalker note number three, and she suddenly had her own problems to cart around. Not that she wouldn't have happily chucked them aside to help her friends, but stalker note number four came with a small gift that made Yuiren wonder if she should actually tell a teacher - a tiny tarantula, which Yuiren thankfully noticed before she'd fully opened the box and was able to shut the lid on, shuddering.

Jun wanted to switch lockers with her, but Yuiren didn't want her friend to receive the notes either - she'd never be able to forgive herself if her friend ended up hurt by something meant for her.

She lost count after note six, but she was starting to receive the damn things almost daily now. She'd pretty much gotten tired of reading them, and once she recognized the stationery she would crumple it up and toss it, and anything that came attached.

They stopped during finals, which seemed to suggest to Yuiren that the culprit was indeed a student in the academy somewhere, and after her last paper she finally allowed Jun to drag her to the Headmaster to tell him. He surprised her by saying he'd known that she was receiving the notes, but even he was not sure who was sending them - though he planned to find out.

"Crazy man has eyes all over school," was Miki's opinion. Her friend was then suitably distracted by the arrival of Natsuki with cheesecake - Yuiren snorted softly to herself, who did they think they were fooling, almost everyone in Starish had figured them out by now - and excused herself discreetly, earning a somewhat knowing, grateful glance from Natsuki.

Well, it seemed like Natsuki, and yet it didn't... but Yuiren had no desire to stick around if Satsuki was going to be there. He might tolerate Miki, but Yuiren was another story.

As the stress and busy period of finals skipped by - the ending of the year always seemed to Yuiren to speed by, once exams were done - she was finally able to focus on two things: the upcoming Christmas party, and her annual visit to see Yasuo.

It was a given that she would be attending the party with Ittoki. Her boyfriend had made it clear in no uncertain terms that he didn't care what the school thought, he was going with her and that was that. He'd also made it clear that if she accepted Akiyama-_san_'s invitation, he was going to "_kill_ that _annoying _little twerp"... and he had jealously put up with many of the other invites that Yuiren had received following Akiyama's initial failure. Yuiren wasn't sure what he was so upset about... until she noted some of Ittoki's fangirls asking him if he needed a date for the event. If Miki hadn't been there to hold her back, some of them might have become new wall decorations once Yuiren was done with them.

Of course, Otoya's jealousy was nothing - she wasn't sure how Miki was dealing with Natsuki's over the torrent of guys who wanted her as their Christmas party escort. And now that Masato's breaking of his engagement to Aria had been discovered by the public, Aria had her fair share of hopefuls lining up to ask her if she needed company too. Yuiren might have had a handful of guys approaching her, but her two friends had what seemed like the rest of the boys in school after them, so she was terribly relieved, in a way, that she was less popular.

After finals, the notes were back again, but Yuiren resolutely refused to let the unpleasantness of the little missives ruin her day with Yasuo. She received a call from her sister the morning they were going to go, and as promised, Syo and Otoya accompanied her for the visit. They were unexpectedly dressed up for the occasion in warm winter wear, and Yuiren appreciated the gesture.

As usual, she was more emotionally unstable than normal, and she clung to her boyfriend most of the way there. Hikari met her at the graveyard, with a bottle of _Mountain Dew _in her hands, and greeted her sister with a warm hug. She regarded Otoya and Syo with interest as Yuiren introduced them, and Yuiren thought she saw surprise in Syo's eyes.

Hikari headed over to the grave first, leading the way, and Syo turned to Yuiren, who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

Seeming dumbfounded, Syo answered without thinking, "You never told me your sister was pretty!" Really? She was pretty sure she did!

Either way, that comment earned him a whack, and he fought back his yelp, considering where they were.

"I mean, she didn't look like that in the photo you showed me," he finished lamely, rubbing at his shoulder. "Not that she looked bad, but..."

Yuiren rolled her eyes as Otoya sent his friend a speculative look.

"Not that I like her or nothing," Syo finished quickly, glaring at Otoya for his unspoken presumption.

Yuiren managed a smile, and then they had reached the grave.

Her family was mostly Christian, from their father's side - though they weren't from the Catholic denomination as Otoya's mother seemed to be, his adoptive mom who had given him his rosary. She and Hikari greeted Yasuo, and Yuiren lost track of time and present company as she reached out to lightly brush the snow off Yasuo's photo, which was engraved into his tombstone. She felt Otoya's presence near her, of course, but fell into a sort of trance as she became lost in memory and everything was sort of fuzzy from there.

She never saw Hikari back away from the grave, solemn-faced and slightly somber, nor did she see Syo stepping up beside her to engage her in light conversation about the boy they were remembering. She definitely didn't sense Otoya removing his rosary, murmuring what sounded like a prayer for her brother's soul. But in her head, she was speaking to her brother, catching up with him after so long apart, and introducing him to Otoya and Syo and telling him how much the former had come to mean to her over the course of the past year, as well as the latter and all their other friends.

'_Don't know how things will turn out, but I guess it's going to be rough towards the end,' _Yuiren thought silently, as Otoya came to stand behind her, settling his gloved hands on her shoulders. '_And all I can do is hope that there'll be a light at the end of that tunnel, Yasuo-nii.'_

When she came back to herself, Hikari shyly got up from where she'd been sitting with Syo on a stone bench under a nearby tree and smiled at her sister, holding out the bottle of soft drink. Yuiren smiled back a little pensively, but she reached out and opened the cap. Hikari reached into her backpack and withdrew some paper cups, and together, they toasted their brother.

"See ya, Yasuo-_nii_," Hikari said, and downed the drink in one gulp. Yuiren had kept some in the bottle, and this she poured over the grassy mound of the grave as she downed her own drink. Beside her, she felt Otoya stepping forward, felt his hand on her shoulder.

For the first time in a long time, she felt that she could actually move forward, even though Yasuo wasn't there beside her any more. She'd been walking a long, dark path of her own since her brother's death, and finally, she felt she could see the light at the end of the tunnel, and her still-healing heart and soul were at peace.

Otoya planted a kiss on her head. "You okay?"

Yuiren nodded. "I think," she said, only half-answering Otoya's question, half-speaking to someone else, "I think I will be."

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Catholics have a prayer they say for the souls of the dead... if Ittoki's adoptive mom was Catholic, I imagine he'd know it.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: For the record, I never actually got how the epic that is Shining Saotome - with his deranged load of security cameras planted all over the school - never figured out the culprit beforehand in this chapter, lol, but I guess that's why this is fanfiction? *shrugs*  
**

**Thanks to most recent reviewers Hikiri and L0v3bu9. We really appreciate how you two have been consistent in commenting on our chapters even this late into the story and have added, I think, two of your suggestions to our list of possible Omake chapters. So yeah, thanks so much for that and please keep it up if you can!  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**

**P.S.: Author Miki's birthday is exactly 10 days away from now, lol! It's kinda hard to believe we made it but gosh...we really did! *tears of joy* Look forward to the final week-long of daily uploads soon!  
**


	101. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100 (Aria)**

"_What are you high on?"_

"_You."_

Each time she recalled the words he had breathed to her that night it was like a burst of inferno ransacking her body, engulfing it in the hottest, most passionate of fires and burning her till naught was left of her sanity. Masato did that to her, made her lose her mind with want and desire, made her head spin. Whenever he took her in his arms and graced her with the blessing of his lips and those many physical overtures, the heiress could never think straight and lost were they in their own little bubble, cushioned and sheltered from the harshness of reality, if only it would last.

Oh he had turned her _so_ on it had been one heck of a struggle to refuse, even with firm understanding the situation was hardly proper for such activities. And then it was after he'd informed her of his plans that it had made veritable sense why he had seen fit to lavish her with such doting affections of reassurance, though at the time Aria had felt such heightened emotions of immediate distress for his well-being she could not fathom a shred of happiness at the knowledge that he was bestowing her dream back to her.

"_I don't want to hurt you by making you feel that I don't want you again."_ Aria curled a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Words from ages past echoed in her mind. It had felt centuries ago when she had wanted him hurt, wanted this blue-haired scion to suffer. But now she simply could not bear the thought of bringing him such pain. And so it shocked her, for Aria discovered she could not imagine being without him. There was a sense of emptiness about losing him in her life now and yet there he was, awakening those murderous fears from within her subconscious self to the surface by proposing to void their engagement—for her sake as much as his own, Masato had said, and, unable to accept it then, she had slapped him.

"_I won't let you go."_

Masato had assured once, with her wound tight in his arms, the night she had come to realize her feelings for him for what they truly were—love. It was love for him, and even so, even with knowing he meant every word Aria feared the risks were forever there, staring them in the face with an expression of deadly taunt, because there was no doubt in her mind their parents, especially his father, would not take such decision on his part lying down. She knew the sense to it now, behind what Masato had told her by the lake, how he felt spurred by her courage to express his own sense of independence in the manner in which he claimed he had to see it done. Nevertheless…

"_But I _won't _be marrying her." _She choked on a mute gasp.

His announcement had hurt. There was no way to escape the sheer agony it had been to hear him say those words aloud. To think that in the end what had brought about tears to stream down in panicked waves from her scarlet eyes was the possibility of being separated from him in that way, even if it wasn't real this time and Aria 'tsk-ed' to herself at the recollection.

Back in the library, it had taken the heiress all but seconds after the initial instance his words of wanting to annul the engagement had reached her comprehension to stagger her feelings in line, finally understanding that it was being with him that she wanted most of all—even above being an idol! But while Masato had been touched by her admittance, kissing at the knuckles of the hand she had used to strike him with exquisite fondness, he explained that it was because he felt the very same way towards her that he wanted to do all he could to help her achieve her dreams, openly stating that he would never be able to forgive himself if he were to allow her to throw being an idol away to be with him.

"_I see the way you light up when you sing, when you dance and perform for the world, Aria. You were born to be a star and I'll see you become one, even if it costs me."_ He'd said to her, before their parting that night.

The selfless decision blew her away, robbing her of breath and Aria could only stare blankly up at her man as he voiced how watching her these past months had instilled within him the guts to stand up to his father once and for all; to rebel for freedom from the older man's binding clutches.

Of course, when all would be said and done Masato recognized that their chosen profession wouldn't allow either of them to pursue a romantic relationship in public eyes. In a way, the engagement had given them the perfect excuse up till now. And still, even if they could only be lovers in shadow like the others from now on, he had said he didn't mind, because he had long deemed she deserved the world at her feet and wanted, feverishly, to give it to her, knowing this was the way to do just that.

And so the very basis and nature of their relationship would change now, Aria knew. It would be a severe step backwards to the few of their friends who knew the truth in like but Masato had kissed her cheek with much love before he'd released her that night at the party, referring to this as a fresh start, a clean slate, and somehow, some small part of her was sure she wanted the very same thing. This way their relationship wouldn't be a mere scam this time around and to that Aria had to smile in turn. While in the open she would be _everybody_'s idol Aria, in private she would be his, _all_ his.

* * *

A week passed and with Masato temporarily unavailable, Aria found herself feeling somewhat lonesome outside of class time. Miki did her best to remain nearby whenever she could and Yuiren, once her ankle had safely healed right, had done the same, offering her company. So while Aria was gravely thankful to both of her dearest female friends, she could not fight the guilt that sought to entertain her thoughts at times, indulging in their companionship, because she was certain with finals looming about their crowns that both ladies had things of their own to deal with and shouldn't be required to smother her as if she were a child of Mai's young age.

Thus, with some degree of effort, the heiress squelched down her worries for her ex-fiancé, schooling her mind to focus on the tasks at hand here at Saotome Gakuen, at least until the heat of exams were nonexistent again. She studied with Miki and Yuiren by her side as the important days approached, their tight-knit little trio gathering in the library on occasion after classes to run through their academic syllabus as a group. At times the boys would join them too, sparing an hour or so of their busy schedules with Christmas around the bend to help them with any one particular aspect of their revision.

As the days continued to pass and Aria observed the cutesy affections of Miki and Shinomiya, or the honest purity of Yuiren and Otoya's relationship during their study time, it began to leave a lasting taste of bittersweet-ness on her tongue, for while she was glad for her friends' budding love it tended to hurt when she had to watch all the warmth and devotion unfold before her eyes with she herself unable to be with her own lover. And still Aria found it within to humor the situation, throwing scraps of crumpled paper balls at Otoya's hair one morning when he made a move to kiss his girlfriend in front of her and Miki. Needless to say the brunette had giggled along with her, began throwing her own set of crumpled notes at her older cousin a split second later and they were all banned from the library till further notice.

Regardless, the moment of shared recreation had done its bit in lifting her spirits and she soon resolved to keep them in that state, determining that when Masato was finally able to return to her side that she wouldn't have him see her in a condition of moping misery. Things proceeded easier upon her decisiveness and the exams came and went in a breeze. It's end however, brought along the fast-traveling news of Masato's breaking off his engagement with her to the school's eclectic grapevine and coverage of her ex-fiancé's speech during the party grew present among the tabloids. So it would seem the whole of Japan's idol and business scene knew her name now.

_"Did you hear? Those two are finally over."_

_"Hah, serves her right!"_

_"Well it's about time—poor Masayan." _So the rumors and gossip continued to spread.

Miki and Yuiren had shot glares on her behalf though Aria herself paid little attention to those things, aware in her heart that the one truth were the words spoken to her from Masato's own lips and chose to wait on him. The excessive coverage certainly explained why he was unreachable though, for the media must be swarming. Overnight her lover had become headline news in both the idol gossip circulation as well as the business circles and god the celeste-hair prayed Masaomi wasn't administering some crazy form of punishment to him this very second.

The heiress was sure that if anyone, Ren was the most likely to be in-tune with the blue-haired scion's circumstances, her childhood friend's brothers linked into the situation at present from wherever they were through their contacts. Of course, as luck would have it Ren was hardly free or present on school grounds at the moment, handling his own damage control procedures sparking from the previous scandal that had birthed the forwarding of her engagement's public announcement.

She had thought to call him several times but an odd hesitation had singed her, partly because of the somewhat-distance Ren had been putting on around her lately and the heiress finding that she had no clue what to say or how to begin. When the others had taken her with them amidst the chaos Masato's speech had erupted that night, Aria had eventually placed it was per his instructions. Her lover had seen it coming, considered the magnitude of its effect and had taken measures to protect her and the others from it. Starish had _known_, Ren had _known_, and she had teared up that night in the limo upon grasping that piece of knowledge, utterly overwhelmed.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" His smooth, dulcet voice questioned of her one evening when he had found her perched against the front of his room door, leaning her weight up against it, eyes closed in reflective contemplation. She had answered with a glossy gaze, relieved and mellowed to see him in all his suave, debonair glory after over a week of distance.

Ren seemed pleased to see her as well, affectionate yet casual, and mindful of overstepping boundaries. But it was then when Aria decided that he, of all people, didn't need any…

"Will you go with me?" She had asked, surveying the querying expression morphing into being upon his tan face. "The Christmas Party is less than a week away, and I've turned pretty much everyone else down," she explained, fancying a small chuckle as she did.

It was true, a myriad of offers had danced before her eyes now that she was no longer Masato's woman to the public eye and Aria had rejected each one. As things were, she didn't know if Masato would be back in time for the annual event but it wasn't as if she could risk going with him even if he did because of the needless suspicion it would surely arise.

Ren was evidently caught off guard at her invitation, gaping dumbfounded at her for a good minute or two before he saw fit to close his mouth and reinstate a façade of cool collectedness. He had inched towards her then, bravely stroking the fringe of her hair with genuine loving affection and Aria afforded him a smile absent of apology. It was a callous request, this one of hers. Because her orange-haired friend hadn't touched her in what felt like decades, and here tonight he had surrendered to her beckoning, as she knew he would. For she had asked knowing he would not, _could_ not refuse.

* * *

The glass slammed hard on the mahogany desk, ice clinking loud with the lack of liquid to sooth its scream.

"Preposterous!"

Masato watched with schooled stiffness as his father made to refill the fragile, transparent cylinder with more Burgundy. Com. Romane Conti 1997, he knew. It was one of his father's most prized possessions and, remembering its hefty price tag, perhaps the most expensive of wines available in the world to date. To think the man had brought it out tonight because of him.

"The nerve of you, Masato—do you have any idea what you've done?" Oh but he did.

Masato remembered the cries of disbelief and shock ringing throughout the large space at his announcement, the horrified looks on vaguely-familiar faces, and then he'd looked her way, knew by her posture for that fraction of a second before Oikawa dragged her from the hall that inside she was coming apart and prayed. Masato remembered the questioning jibes launched in his way by an army of red-faced men in the chaotic seconds that ensued, wine glasses chimed and crackling on marble flooring, the fizz of liquid both white and red by someone's Oxford shoes, then the paralyzed expression of Aria's father, her mother nowhere he could see—thank god.

The Hijirikawa scion surveyed as his father downed the second glass of dark liquid in no time flat at present, the man's gruff tone the definition of roughness and menace in all its ceaseless fury, heightened in prominence due to the access of alcohol. Masato permitted the hinting smells of berries, spices and leather to waft his senses before speaking, as calm and cool as he could manage under such a dire situation.

"I did what I believe the right thing to do."

His reply sent the wine bottle—formerly in his father's hand—whizzing past his left ear in one chill, petrifying instance, smashing somewhere behind against the shelves, likely spreading its reddish contents on the mass of age-old books gathered by the library wall and ruining them beyond repair.

Masato had flinched at the sound of shattering glass, cold sweat spooking down his spine. Fear brought him back to the past; his father had always been a terrifying entity to deal with, all through his miserable excuse for a childhood. _'But no'_, the blue-hair shook his head now, balling hands into tight fists by his sides, training himself to hold his ground less he be tempted to give in and back away like before. _'I'm no longer a child'_. True there'd been a time when he was so afraid, scared-witless-shaking-like-a-leaf afraid he couldn't even eat in front of the older male! But Masato needed only think of why he'd done what he'd done tonight and his determination soared.

'_For Aria,'_ his mind chanted—for her, _and_ him.

"You _used_ her," he voiced in all seriousness, swallowing fear and hesitation. "You used us _both_."

His father gripped at the desk with a vice at his accusation, nails digging into the otherwise sturdy wood that had begun to give and peel at the older man's unjust assault. Masaomi's back remained turned, showing him the back of his head, but Masato knew his father was listening and went on.

"I am your child, as is Aria Ichijo-san's and Sasahara-san's."

Masato recalled his feelings of powerlessness to aid the girl when she had been trapped in depression, fueling his resolve now to break free of this man's hampering grasp—because he _loved_ her. Exceeding all his prior suspicions, he had witnessed what cruelty their parents were doing to his beloved—had been doing to her—with his own two eyes that night in the study and heavens knew he couldn't bear to let it go on any longer because Jinguji had been so darn right. Aria deserved a chance at happiness.

"We are _not_ pets or tools for either of you to do away with however you please." The deed was done, the engagement nullified. Whatever the consequences would flare from this he would face it, he had to. "Aria has something she wants desperately to achieve. She needs more time, I beg you to understand that much," he finished, then breathing deep and wondering for the life of him if there was even a point in spewing out his heart. Of course, a minute later her knew the answer.

A dry, wicked-sounding laugh was the sarcastic applause to his speech and Masato narrowed purple eyes in preparation as his father wiped carelessly at his mouth with the sleeve of his posh dress shirt, then turning to face him dead on with an expression that implied nothing short of sinister. And so, the Hijirikawa scion knew full well in that lasting instance his father would not be sated.

"It sickens me to have to remind you that you are my heir, Masato, as much as Aria is her father's heiress," the older man championed, the threat in each and every word heavily audible in the stern way he said them. "It is the _duty_ that comes with both your positions to _do_ as we _say_ for the sake of the group," Masaomi advanced, voice rising to admonish his tempestuous reprove. He shot an irate finger at Masato's chest, forcing him backwards an involuntary step.

"It is _not_ your place, nor hers, to question us or our methods. Yet alone disobey them for selfish desires as you so blatantly thought to do tonight!"

'_Selfish?'_

Masato blinked, eyes widening a fraction in a light of plain incredulity. His father was positively demonic! A being beyond reason, an entity of utter dehumanization. "Y-You heard her sing!" He exclaimed in defence, chiding himself inwardly for the stupid stutter. "The guests gave her standing ovations—they acknowledged her talents! Aria has it in her to go all the way. Why can't you and her parents see that?" He cried.

"Why can't you just give her a chance?" Masato all but howled at the man, actually vexed, he knew his fear was conquered now but it was no cause for celebration just yet. His father and Aria's insatiable parents—they treated her no better than a puppet on a string, a dog muzzled and leashed, a goldfish in a glass bowl, a mindless doll, a caged songbird never to fly in the sky, all of it, and still they _dared_ to label her having a dream and wanting to realize it as 'selfish'…

Masato _hated_ it, he hated every last bit of it! To hell if he was going to just stand meekly on the sidelines like before in the man's study and let Aria fight for her life without him. He could still see it in his mind, the events from that night clear as day, that one frozen moment in time she'd turned to him, casting pleading scarlets filled with agony and despair, begging his support but he'd asked of her to back down, only to watch her spiral into a dark well of hopelessness. And so, Masato couldn't let it go now, not after what he'd learnt...

The blue-hair faintly noted Masaomi launched hands trembling with anger into the air at that point, perhaps counting him obstinate and intolerable for all Masato knew and realized he couldn't have cared less, because while he saw his current actions as disrespectful the adults had pushed his limits—he would _not_ fail Aria a third time.

"You disgrace me, Masato," the older man imparted, striding past him with a brutish bump to the shoulder and making for the door. "And I'll wager it that absurd idol career of yours putting such harebrained ideas in your head!"

_'What?'_

The Hijirikawa scion spun at that, livid at the insult but his father paid him no heed, wrenching the heavy wooden door of the library's nearest entrance (and exit) in vicious motion, then bellowing for Jii at the top of his lungs.

"It is not and you know it!" He screeched, but again Masaomi refused to entertain him further, sweeping his flesh and blood aside as if he were yesterday's newspaper, outdated and insignificant and the blue-hair gritted his teeth at the familiar—but much despised—mistreatment, suddenly compelled to throw a bullet at the man.

"Aria is _not_ her mother, Otou-sama," Masato lashed and was momentarily pleased with the small accomplishment when his father gave pause by the doorway, having stepped half past the frame and seeming acutely unsettled, if only for a second or two. The older man turned back to him with a grimace but whether his father would see it fit to indulge him with _that_ area of conversation Masato never found out for Jii appeared the very next instance.

"Get that mess cleaned up," Masaomi gestured to the broken wine bottle, "—and see to it that Masato doesn't leave the estate when we arrive home—take his phone from him too," came the ruthless command, and then the final, venomous emphasis and promise in that last line, directed at him.

"I will deal with _you _later."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay Chapter 100! Hmm, kinda long. This chapter might be sorta hard to take in, huh? Gosh, hopefully it's not too hard to the point no one gets it, lol!**

**I think it's somewhat obvious by this point Aria's story is that much more complex than Miki's and/or Yuiren's because there's a lot of allusion going on between chapters (told you 'rollercoaster'). Stuff continues to reveal itself every now and again, but I guess the way to put it would be that the reveals are hardly linear. For example, some seemingly-insignificant detail that appears in a previous chapter can suddenly crop up again say 10 Aria chapters down the road to mean something potentially significant instead.  
**

**Yes yes, I know it's kind of mind-boggling, I blame my reading of the 'Game of Thrones' series (but that stuff is awesome!) and I wanted to challenge myself a little. Also, feel free to poke me with questions if you peeps have any and I'll try my best to answer them as best I can.**

**To our lovely reviewers, Hikiri and L0v3bu9, thank you so much once again! ^^**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	102. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101 (Miki)**

She was exhausted. Studying for two different exams, mothering Aria, and then dealing with a jealous Natsuki was taking its toll on the brunette. Thankfully, the period of mothering Aria had been brief, what with the celeste-haired teen coming back to herself quickly, and Yuiren helped out loads after her ankle had healed. Miki still giggled to herself when she thought of her and Aria throwing paper balls at her cousin - the indefinite ban from the library was _so_ worth it.

Jealous Natsuki, though, she hadn't exactly factored into her list of things to deal with. Of course, she politely turned down the torrent of requests from others to be their date for the Christmas party, but the Natsuki-Satsuki personality hybrid her lover had somehow molded together made his displeasure known when they managed to find time alone together (read: kissing her senseless) and holding her possessively when they had lunch as a group somewhere private.

Miki had glanced at Aria apologetically more than once, knowing her roommate was bound to miss her once-fiance, but the girl had observed Natsuki's possessiveness with much amusement and... eh... evilness - her roommate was crazy that way! She also had to deal with a jealous Yuiren when she saw her cousin being approached by his fangirls, but that was more amusing than anything else.

"Miki, hold me back!" the dark-haired teen had told her, and, rather comically, the brunette dragged her away from the scene by the back of her shirt.

"_Hai, hai_." Was the deadpan assurance.

"No wait! Wait I wasn't serious lemme go!"

Aria had nearly died laughing when she spotted them.

When it was time for Miki to study for the composing course exams, Nanami-_san_ had volunteered her help. The brunette accepted it gratefully, knowing she would need it, and the golden-eyed composer guided her through the various materials she didn't have a chance to learn properly with the rest of the composing-course students. Once that was done, though, Nanami-_san_ cheerfully told her that she could deal with the rest herself.

"You're more than capable, Miki-_chan_," her fellow composer told her with a smile, and, not knowing what to say to that, the brunette took her word for it.

Jun and Yuiren both updated her on the stalker problem (though Miki wasn't entirely sure when Yuiren figured out she _knew_), and while Miki wasn't surprised that the insane man of a headmaster knew about it, she _was_ surprised when they said even he wasn't sure who was behind the notes.

Well... not to say the brunette knew who the culprit was, but... she had some suspicions.

The weekend after finals had Aria happily dragging her and Yuiren out of campus - and she 'cheerfully' warned the guys away, because they "needed the girls-only time" - and to one of the classiest restaurants Miki had ever seen. The heiress was serious about treating her and Yuiren to sushi, it seemed, and did not even let them _look_ at the menu.

"No looking at the prices, sugar," Aria sang as she plucked the menu out of her hands. "It's _my treat_."

Miki pouted, and Yuiren - having successfully peeked at the prices - blanched.

"Aria, are you su-"

"I _said_ it's my treat, Yuiyan!" The celeste-haired teen cried, pouting at the other. "I wouldn't say it's my treat if I wasn't sure, now would I?"

Yuiren held her hands up in swift surrender. "Whatever you say, Aria," she allowed, and Miki giggled. Then a mischievous glint entered the dark-haired teen's eyes. "Oh, this can _so_ double as our extremely belated birthday celebration for Miki!"

Aria looked surprised, whirling on her. "Miki! You didn't tell me your birthday passed!"

The brunette blinked. "Um... well... a lot of things happened that time. I mean, you were out of it _to the extreme_ and there was the sudden discovery of Otoya-_nii-san_'s relation to my family and-"

The heiress promptly cut her off. "No! It was your _birthday_, Miki! No one celebrated it with you _properly_, and we're going to do that _right now_."

Her mutter of how it was just another day was wonderfully ignored by the two older females, who began skimming through the menu. Aria even called Syo-_kun_ to find out what her favourite Japanese dish was, and promptly ordered the biggest portion of salmon sashimi right after.

"I...um..."

"_Shut up and eat_! And happy birthday!"

Miki obeyed. Her roommate and Yuiren looked rather amused at that. They began giggling when (what she suspected was) the look of utter bliss crossed her face at her first bite of sashimi, and the duo began laughing when her feet began tapping the ground. Saeki said she _always_ did that when she tasted good food.

"What?" she asked, pouting. "Is good food!"

Aria was still giggling, but Yuiren took a bite of the sushi before her and promptly agreed. Smiling a little indulgently, the heiress helped herself to the spread, and before long, the three of them were chatting over random things that happened in their lives. Aria excused herself for a bit, but she returned less than a minute later with a self-satisfied smirk.

Miki found herself a little worried over that.

When they finished with their meal, all of them content, the lights suddenly dimmed in their little corner. Surprised, Miki began looking around, but Aria dragged a confused Yuiren to where some waiters were waiting. Yuiren's eyes lit up in understanding when they neared the waiters, though.

The two of them returned to the table, singing the birthday song as they did. The brunette, not knowing what to make of the surprise, grinned and blew out the candles, and the lights came back on to reveal a huge slice of her favourite cake.

"Cheesecake!" she squealed, and Aria smirked.

"Of course, sugar," she said. "Now shut up and eat your damn cake."

Giggling, Miki complied. She happily fed her and Yuiren the cake as well, and it was with full stomachs that the trio returned to the dorms, where the guys were waiting for them and playing snooker while they were at it.

Syo-_kun_ and Jinguji-_san_ greeted them distractedly, focusing on their game, while Ichinose-_san_ and Nanami-_san_ waved at them from their seat near some bookshelves. Otoya-_nii-san_ waved at them enthusiastically, and Natsuki, having been distracting himself with a book, smiled when Miki decided his lap would make a comfy couch and plopped onto him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, planting a light kiss on the back of her head as Aria joined Syo-_kun_ and Jinguji-_san_ at the pool table. Otoya-_nii-san_ greeted his girlfriend with a kiss of his own (though Yuiren looked a tad uncomfortable with it from Miki's point of view), sticking his tongue out at Aria when she cheekily threw another paper ball at him - though where she'd gotten the paper from was a mystery.

"Mm-hmm," Miki answered, leaning back against her (much) taller lover to rest her head against his shoulder. "There was epic sashimi," she reported, "and I no remembers anything after that, but there was cheesecake, and it was good."

Natsuki chuckled. "Was that the reason why Ichijo-_chan_ called Syo-_chan_?"

"Eh, nope," she replied, hiding a yawn. "Thanks to Yui-Yui, it became a super belated birthday celebration for me." Miki snuggled into his neck, and the bespectacled teen laughed. "Nommy sashimi and cheesecake was nommy."

Natsuki chuckled again. "Ichijo-_chan_!" he called.

"It's Aria!"

"Right, Aria-_chan_ then!" he amended, and her roommate rolled her eyes as if to say "Finally!". "I think you fed her too much good food. She's falling asleep!"

"'m not!"

"Lies!" That was Syo-_kun_. "You're about to crash out, admit it!"

"Neve'!"

There was laughter all round at that, and Natsuki sighed fondly before placing his book down. "C'mon, Miki," he coaxed. "Let's get you to your room."

"No wanna," came her childish response. "Is comfy."

The bespectacled blonde laughed softly. "Then I have no choice but to throw you into your room, hm?"

Miki mumbled something nonsensical under her breath, and the blonde laughed again when she forced herself to stand. "No wanna be thrown into room," she muttered. "You'll jump me."

She totally missed the glint that passed his eyes. "Oh I would, wouldn't I?" he agreed cheekily, and Miki swatted at his hand. The peanut gallery laughed at her expense once again, and the brunette pouted.

"You guys suck," she declared, only to be met with more laughter. "You guys are the worst bunch of idiots, I swear it."

"Ah, but lady," Jinguji-_san_ cut in, "we're _the best idiots_ around."

Miki snorted. "You totally just called yourself an idiot."

"Only because I'm lumped with this lot."

There were indignant "hey!"s from Syo-_kun_ and her redhead cousin, while Ichinose-_san_ shook his head in amusement and Natsuki chuckled, returning to his book now that she looked more awake. Grinning, Miki bounded over to her roommate and proceeded to disrupt the game between Jinguji-_san _and her childhood friend for kicks.

Now, if they had Hijirikawa-_san_ back with them, as well as a lack of stalker notes from crazy stalker lady bothering Yuiren... the scene would be _perfect_.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Um, well, according to Author Miki's boyfie (and Author Aria, apparently), yes, Author Miki actually does the whole blissful-face-rapid-feet-tapping-ground thing when she eats something good. So heck with it! And yay, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Maji Live 1000% reference! Again!**

**Author (Aria's) Note: So, since I have a flight back to Aussie to catch today and will probably be dying of jetlag once I touch down, you peeps got this here chapter a lot earlier this time, yay?**

**Loving thanks to our latest reviewers, L0v3bu9 and Hikiri. It's great to know you guys are following along well~**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	103. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102 (Yuiren)**

It was a busy week before the winter formal slash Christmas party, which was being held in the school's largest ballroom - and yes, they did have more than one ballroom, and this one happened to be the size of a football field, if not bigger. The organizing committee comprised a team of senior students under the supervision of the teachers, and while Yuiren appreciated their hard work and efforts, it was suddenly stifling in school as they rushed around getting help for the party preparations and generally made a big hoo-ha about the whole affair.

It did not help that she was starting to feel extremely nervous about the upcoming party because it was sort of like prom, wasn't it, and she'd never been to prom before, and especially not with a boyfriend. And she knew that Ittoki was amazingly handsome and totally out of her league, but she loved him and she did not want to let him down by looking like some average kid from the boonies.

And he was totally biased when he told her that even if she wore, say, sackcloth and ashes, she would still be the most beautiful woman in the room to him. It was sweet of him, yes, but totally biased, and he was _not _ thinking of how she would look to everyone else.

Though he had had a point, when he'd tugged Yuiren into his arms, given her a fierce, rather possessive kiss, and reminded her that his opinion was more important than everyone else's, and that their friends wouldn't care what she wore anyway.

But it was prom, and she wanted to look good.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Jun was busy helping the organizing committee, and anyway he already had his own dress all ready. Hikari wasn't answering her calls, for some reason. Miki... No. Just no.

That left one person.

If Aria was startled to have Yuiren barge into hers and Miki's room in an absolute panic about two days before the event, whimpering and whining and close to tears, she didn't actually get to react until the other girl had her by the shoulders and was mildly shaking her, begging for her help as a sleepy Miki rolled over in bed and blinked at the two of them.

The minute the words "fashion help" and "dress" spilled from Yuiren's lips, however, she quickly dove back under the covers and refused to come out. Aria had already been discussing what she was wearing to the winter formal with her, then, it seemed. Yuiren paused in her babbling, took a deep breath, and was ready to start begging again when Aria raised a delicate hand, shook her head, and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh," the other girl commanded slowly, and Yuiren nodded just as slow and closed her mouth. "Good Yuiren. Good girl. Okay. Now deep breath, and calm down. Repeat after me: I am not Miki."

That brought a snort from underneath the bed covers, and a startled giggle from Yuiren.

"All right," Aria said, brightly. "Now that we're all calm - Miki, out!"

"NOH! No more dress-talk! I wears what I wants!"

"I mean, out of the room!"

Pause. "WHY ME?"

"Because Yuiren and I are going to talk about dresses," Aria said sweetly. "If you want to stay, you have to _model _them, and I bet I'll be looking for one _especially_ for you to wear to the Christmas party..."

A moment later, a petite blur shot out from under the covers and disappeared out the door at warp speed.

Yuiren blinked. "Er, Aria..."

"We'll let her come back and change out of her pajamas if she notices," said the heiress, rolling her eyes slightly, though there was a glint of mischief in them - Yuiren had noticed it before, but until now she had only really had Miki's warnings about the other girl's inner she-devil to go on about. She considered this, then said half-admiringly,

"You're evil, Aria."

Aria grinned. "Why, thank you. Now." She began to circle Yuiren, eyeing her up and down with the critical eye of a professional. "Let's begin, shall we? I see we have work to do..."

* * *

The next few hours - Yuiren lost track of time once they really got into it - were possibly some of the most trying times of her life. They went through a number of gowns that Aria had managed to bring with her to school - thankfully, the other girl was only about five centimeters taller than Yuiren herself - and she lost count of how many 'little black dresses' and other gowns she tried on.

Some were easy to reject outright, though. Aria's choice of wardrobe in terms of evening wear was, while classy and chic for the most part, had a tendency to be somewhat revealing in the risque sort of manner, or at least they were in her opinion. The other girl was way too daring for her immediate tastes, and then there were the lot of bold statement-piece gowns, figure-hugging and perfectly designed to attract attention when all Yuiren wanted to do was blend in with the crowd so she could enjoy a nice, pleasant evening with her boyfriend.

"How about this?"

"... nice, but it's so Demi Lovato."

"Almost. Vanessa Hudgens wore something similar to a premiere once. Oh wait. This one? Goes well with your current highlights."

"I'll be dyeing them again, though."

"Try this one, then." Aria held up a light blue dress that was covered from top to bottom in sequins and glitter. Another 'bold' piece. Did the heiress never realize how a simple girl like her couldn't possibly beautify disaster the way Aria could? And besides...

Yuiren's eyes boggled. The dress would be up to her mid-thigh. Aria read the look on her face and grinned knowingly, then dove back into her closet for something else, lobbing the rejected dress into the reject pile on Miki's bed.

There had to be something in here...

"It's too bad," sighed Yuiren, as Aria dug for treasure. She ran a hand over the dress. "I _like_ shiny."

"This one's shiny." Aria tossed a dress over her shoulder at her friend, who caught it while she went back to digging.

"... shiny, not fluffy." Yuiren got to her feet and wandered over to Miki's closet, wondering if the other girl had anything...

She opened the door, looked inside, and sighed. It was an absolute mess. "Never mind." She did a quick about-face and went back to help Aria.

It was towards dinner-time, and Yuiren was just about becoming discouraged, when her hand unexpectedly brushed against something soft. She pulled the hanger off the rail and studied it tiredly, when her eyes suddenly lit up.

Gently, she held the dress against her, pleased to find that it fit, and moved to the mirror to have a better look. It was a little long, but she could temporarily take it in a little for the party and alter it again later.

"Oh, that old thing." Aria had stepped back, closing the closet door, watching her. "I don't even know why that's here. I never wore it. Think it was an obligatory sweet-sixteen gift from one of Mother's friends."

Yuiren tilted her head back, more and more pleased with what she saw. Lifting her head, she was about to ask if she could borrow it when she found Aria had moved and placed a warm hand over hers.

"You can have it, if you like it," the other girl said, with unexpected warmth. Yuiren stared at her uncertainly. She shrugged. "Better you take it and use it. You know it's way too demure for me, Yuiyan and I doubt I'd ever wear it."

Yuiren stroked a hand over the smooth material, liking the lush, cool feel beneath her fingers. "I... Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Aria's smile was genuine.

Yuiren dropped the dress and launched herself at the other girl in a fierce, grateful hug.

At the year's beginning, they could hardly have been called close, or even friends, being so worlds-apart different in temperament with only Miki and Starish to bridge the gap. But somehow as time had passed, they'd been brought together, learned to understand each other's ways, and while Yuiren had never expected to find herself being included in the other girl's list of friends, she was reasonably certain she was on it now.

And she was grateful for more than just the dress, but also for the gift of friends that had made such a difference in her life.

If she cried a little, she was grateful that Aria pretended she saw nothing.

* * *

It was all worth it, to see Ittoki's expression when he first spotted Yuiren in her dress. Jun and Aria had both wrestled over her make-up and accessories and hair, and the end result was more than Yuiren would ever have been able to achieve by herself. They met at the gazebo, and Ittoki intended to walk her all the way to the ballroom - but when he saw her he stopped in his tracks and did a double-take.

"Guh," he blurted, warm red eyes opened wide.

The dress was slim, and hugged her form just right, treading the line between decent and what Miki called "sekushii". It was light blue, which complemented her skin tone just right in the evening light, and her hair had been done up to show off the soft blue highlights she'd quickly changed them to. Jun had managed to get in some silver glitter (despite Yuiren's protests that she hated the stuff) and some white pearls, and lent her a pair of white gold earrings for the night. Aria had further contributed a necklace and matching bracelet, and Miki had helped, too - by letting them raid her closet and borrow a white pashmina which Yuiren had wrapped around her shoulders. However, it had probably not escaped her boyfriend's notice that the dress was sleeveless and revealed a fair amount of the skin just above her breast-line. Another length of fabric draped across her like a saree - it was the dress' style - and Yuiren had ended with a pair of white-heeled shoes.

Yuiren did a little twirl and waited for her boyfriend's sanity to return so he could give an opinion. Otoya opened and closed his mouth a few more times, then strode over to pull her into his arms - it was a good thing they didn't have to be particularly secretive about affection tonight. Burying his nose against the juncture of her shoulder and neck, he muttered, "You... are so beautiful, I'm going to be busy fighting off all the other guys tonight. Please, Yui-_chan_. Think of my sanity."

But he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek, and when he stepped back there was a corsage pinned to her dress. Yuiren gave him a smile that nearly had him losing his mind again, and he laughed and hugged her close. She was relieved - tonight, it was the first time in a long time since she'd been able to put her stalker out of her mind and just enjoy being intimate with her boyfriend.

"We'd better go," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "Or you won't make it for your song."

Tsukimiya-_sensei_ had asked Yuiren to sing a song at the party, being that she was one of the few Christian students in the school, and she had agreed, choosing a song that was well-known and well-loved during this time of the year. It required powerful vocals, and she wasn't sure she could deliver - but a few practice sessions with Miki and Aria as supportive coaches and she was reasonably certain she had nailed it.

They weren't late, but Yuiren guessed Otoya was being very tempted by her dress right now and wanted to get somewhere with other people so he wouldn't _make _her late.

At least they still had the Principal's blessing to attend as a couple, even though after this, tongues would undoubtedly wag. But Yuiren wouldn't have wanted to attend with anyone else, nor would she have wanted Otoya to attend with someone else... or go alone.

They met their friends outside the ballroom - Miki looking adorable on Natsuki's arm, and Aria as elegant as ever at Ren's side... WAITAMINUTE, WHAT THE HECK?

Syo had just entered with his date, and Yuiren felt her jaw drop as she saw who it was. She felt Otoya gently use his finger to nudge it back into place.

"When did he... how did... is that my _sister_? When did he ask her to be his date?"

Otoya grinned as their friends also turned to look. "Around the time he visited your brother with us? He mentioned not wanting to be the only one without a date."

"Right," said Yuiren, mildly comforted. "Okay. Okay, then."

"And he's still wearing that ugly hat," Miki muttered, but they'd long learned that such complaints were partly born of her affection for the shorter blond Starish member and just chuckled.

Pretty as a picture in a sweet pink dress she'd likely designed herself, Hikari definitely didn't seem to mind. She let Syo escort her over to cheekily greet her sister, her face glowing with happiness and something that seemed like the excitement of being here with one of her new favorite idols, accentuating the general joy of the season. Syo turned a little pink as the others made a few comments, especially Miki, but he seemed to be strangely content with his date, and Yuiren noted he was a perfect gentleman, albeit a little quieter than usual... until Miki, probably tired of him "acting weird", stole his hat.

As they laughed and bickered, Yuiren felt at peace. Turning to Otoya, she smiled, and reached out to take his hand. They'd been on the receiving end of jealous stares all night from both his admirers and hers, but they'd ignored everyone so far. Even Akiyama-_san_'s puppy-dog stare hadn't fazed her... and thankfully Otoya was solidly ignoring him, though he did send a few other boys some warning glares.

Tokiya and Nanami showed up a little late - they'd been having another celebration with Nanami's family or something - just around the time that Yuiren needed to go up and sing.

Gathering her courage, she managed a smile as she got on the small stage (yet decently-sized for such a grand ballroom) and took the mic from Tsukimiya-_sensei_. There was a brief hesitation as she struggled against her old habit of slipping on a stage persona, but then she took a deep breath, and smiled.

"What is Christmas?" she began, rhetorically. "It is tenderness for the past, courage for the present, hope for the future. It is a fervent wish that every cup may overflow with blessings rich and eternal, and that every path may lead to peace." She sketched a quick bow. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

And as the music started, she lifted the mic and began to sing.

"_O Holy Night  
The stars are brightly shining~_  
_It is the night of the dear Savior's birth.  
Long lay the world, in sin and error pining,  
Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth._  
_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices_  
_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees! O hear the angel voices_  
_O night divine, O night, when Christ was born,_  
_O night divine, O holy night, O night divine!_

_Truly He taught us to love one another,  
His law is love and his gospel is peace,  
Chains shall he break, for the slave is still our brother_  
_And in his name all oppression shall cease._  
_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
Let all within me praise His holy name~_

_Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices_  
_O night divine, O night, when Christ was born_  
_O night divine, O holy night, O night divine~!"_

Here the music stopped, and Yuiren took a quick breath as she sang the final chorus a capella .

"_Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices_  
_O night divine, O night, when Christ was born..._  
_O night, diviiiinneee~"_

And she held the higher note as her recorded voice sang the normal refrain in the background, before finally ending with: "_O night... O night divine!" _

And as she caught her breath, the room broke out in applause, and she bowed once more before starting to replace the mic on the stand. However, just as it left her hands - Yuiren yelped as it exploded, causing electronic static and bursting into flame.

Tsukimiya-_sensei _was quick to move forward and pull the startled girl back, away from the smoking equipment, checking her for injuries. Not even all of Starish combined could hold Otoya back from rushing up to check on his girlfriend as well, but Yuiren was unhurt, just very startled and slightly in shock. Natsuki had wrapped his arms around Miki below the stage, but the younger girl's face had turned dark and dangerous.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Yuiren insisted as Otoya fussed. She glanced at her boyfriend, then at her teacher. "I didn't think the mic was faulty."

She was half-puzzled, half-worried, but she didn't want this to ruin the night. Tsukimiya-_sensei _glanced at the thing that used to be a mic and mic stand and looked thoughtful.

"Take her to sit down somewhere, Ittoki_-kun_," he instructed, as he searched for the spare mic and made a quick announcement to calm the crowd, which was starting to get noisy.

Otoya was happy to oblige, and troubled, Yuiren silently followed his lead.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Yuiren quotes Agnes M. Pharo in her intro on stage. Song featured is the popular Christmas song 'O Holy Night', English lyrics written by John Sullivan Dwight. Lyrics typed from memory, I sing it in church every year for caroling. And to be fair, Syo-Hikari was planned before Author Miki decided Otoya and Miki were cousins.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: Lol, gotta say I have no idea what the whole 'Demi Lovato-Vanessa Hudgens' bit of this chapter means, they don't have bad fashion sense or anything, do they? *shrugs***

**Thanks again to our loyal reviewers L0v3bu9 and Hikiri. Happy belated Valentine's Day! (Or singles awareness day? Though who cares when we can have the dudes of Starish to ourselves, hehe!)**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	104. Chapter 103

**Okidokes, Author Miki's birthday special, week-long daily chapter uploads ahoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 103 (Aria)**

Preparations for the upcoming Christmas party were intriguing to observe as far as Aria was concerned. It was to be the first Christmas she would spend back here in Japan and the very thought brought excitement and a sense of nostalgia blossoming within the heiress' chest.

Snow traversed the campus grounds one of the mornings, a day or two before Christmas Eve and Aria had awoken to barrels of hoots and cheerful laughter emanating from outside her room window. Pulling the glass barrier open, the heiress had spied Abe Shinichi—'Shin' to her now—and several few of her S Class classmates diving about the snow in what she believed utter joy. She had called out to them, waving animatedly from her window perch and the boys had yelled back, shouting for her to join the fun. It didn't take much thinking on her part to decide what to do and the celeste-hair was dressed and out the door within minutes, pausing very briefly to wake her roommate and haul her along for the ride.

Once out in the snow-blanketed courtyard, Aria noted other students from a mix of classes were about the premise as well now, all conducting their own measures of fun about the snowy playground. The heiress jostled Miki over to her group of classmates, then releasing the younger girl to greet Shin, Mori and Yamauchi with childish, gloved high-tens. They began having fun building not-very-artistic snow aliens—that's right, snow _aliens_, not snow_men_—and Aria registered only vaguely how others about them were flopping onto the white puffs and moving their arms and legs to draw snow angels.

The celeste-hair greeted Syo and Natsuki as the duo joined them at some slightly later point and Miki, now wide awake and chirpy as always, apparently deciding her snow alien needed a little something-something delightfully swiped at the shorter blond's familiar fedora, tossing it over to Mori who roguishly fixed the accessory onto Yukimura's (Miki's snow alien's) head.

Aria had snorted unladylike at the finished result, chortling along with Shin who wasted no time whipping out his flip phone to snap the marvel so it would last longer, what with Syo already wrestling his childhood friend for the chance to reclaim his beloved hat. Needless to say, it was a very fun-filled day.

* * *

A hearty smile formed on the heiress' rosebud lips at the recollection as she dolled Miki's hair for the present night's Christmas party. The petite brunette was sitting silently for once, humming Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer as she fiddled with the flared skirt of her cocktail dress. Aria wasn't entirely certain but something about Miki's more mellow demeanor tonight had her pondering if maybe—just _maybe_—her roommate had changed her mind and truly wanted to look her prettiest for her dashing date.

The theory brought a radiant smile onto Aria's fair countenance as she fluffed Miki's hair one last, fashionable time and slung her arms around the younger girl's shoulders sister-like. "I'm sure he'll find you _ravishing_ once I'm done," she teased, smirking devilishly as her roommate flushed crimson and moved on to makeup.

At 8pm sharp, the doors to the ballroom where the party was to be held clamored open and flocks of exhilarated students flooded through into its depths, kicking off their night of festive celebration. Aria had to whistle to herself as she entered the large hall with Ren guiding her by the arm—crystalline snowflake mobiles hung from the lofty ceiling, drizzling the scenery with a sparkle and shimmer befitting a white Christmas. The heiress grinned at the array of reds and greens, whites and silvers arranged about the atmosphere; may it be in the form of decorative streamers strung across the wall hangings, to the crafty candles on each classy candelabra table centerpiece. She huffed appreciatively at the sight, surmising the only sorry thing about it being Masato wasn't here to enjoy it with her.

"You miss him," Ren's statement rumbled through her by their contact of skin and Aria nodded her honest reply though her smile kept its position. Her friend pulled her aside to their assigned table at that, tugging her close and brought the back of both her palms to his lips. He kissed them gently, coaxing her smile to appear more genuine and the heiress was immediately in awe of him.

"I know I can't possibly take Hijirikawa's place in your heart but, if just for tonight, I hope I'll be enough."

Aria shook her head politely at him. "You are _always_ enough, Ren," she assured, meaning her words as genuine as she did the smile he had put on her face. The orange-haired flirt seemed to share in her sentiments, adorning a grin as flamboyant as his personality and as spiffy as his attire for the evening. The others joined them at the table soon enough and it was then when Aria took the time to really eye Yuiren's younger sister on Syo's arm.

The girl definitely shared features with her older sister, though more exuberant in her style as far as Aria could tell by first appearances alone. She introduced herself to the younger as the night progressed, uncertain if Sukunami Hikari even knew who she was because only the heavens knew how often Yuiren talked to her siblings about her of all people—the ridiculous excuse of an heiress.

Aria complimented the girl's dress with Hikari admiring her diamante drop, dangle earrings in turn as her sister made for the stage, up to perform her Christmas-themed number. Before long Ren had helped the heiress out of her faux-fur shawl wrap, willing her to the dance floor by the front of the raised platform, leverage to support the dark-hair on-stage while enjoying a dance with her dear childhood friend.

The celeste-hair let Ren master his hands on the sides of her hips, keeping her almost possessively near and safe within his powerful embrace. She felt the crush of roaming eyes on her frame even before he had done the deed and now sighed her 'thank you' near his ear when the intangible pressure lessened, wrapping slender arms to the back of his neck. The male smiled smugly at the boost of ego and together they danced as 'O Holy Night' permeated the festive air, its charming melody cradled wondrously by Yuiren's honeyed vocals.

"You look dazzling in that dress, sweetheart," Ren spoke, fashioning his typical flair to the fore. "A most gorgeous princess."

Aria rolled teasing scarlets at him but continued to sway. "Then I'm sure you remember who bought it for me," she buttered, amused as her friend's cerulean eyes traveled her figure and the heiress herself stole a glance down at her own ensemble—a strapless Terani Couture evening gown with its fitted bodice glittering in golden, metallic embellishments, accompanied with a splatter of gold sequins and bead appliqués about its empire waistline. The gown's creamy white A-line train was long, cascading down to floor level, worshipping her svelte curves gloriously well.

It was easy to fathom why the world stared. Him too.

The heiress giggled when her friend couldn't tear his eyes away from the porcelain skin of her collarbone. Ren was heavily attracted to that very aspect of her appearance alongside her lithe figure, that much Aria knew. It showed itself in his choice for her attire, what with the dress' curved neckline dipping leniently about her sternum, emphasizing the supple mounds of skin verging her breasts.

"I'll take that as a compliment to my style," he invented with a wink and Aria threw her head back and laughed.

Along with the masses, the girl applauded Yuiren's performance upon its end but the cheers died instantly, the split second the mic, now placed on its stand burst into embers. Several students nearest the front of the stage yelped and hollered their panic and Aria herself gripped at Ren's muscular biceps in astonished fright at the event as her expression altered gravely—what the _hell_ was that?

Otoya was swift as a horse, manifesting by his girlfriend's side in a matter of seconds as Tsukimiya-sensei brandished a spare microphone from the whereabouts of backstage and urged the audience to calm. Aria shared a brief exchange with Ren, the older male offering her an understanding nod before escorting her to where Yuiren now sat with the redhead beside her.

The girl seemed somewhat shaken but otherwise unhurt and the heiress was relieved some. Miki and Natsuki braved the crowd too and were soon with them as well and the petite woman was all over Yuiren alongside Horikawa, both boisterous individuals shooting queries of "Are you okay?" and "Sure you don't need the infirmary?" at the poor girl who looked as if she was having trouble forming responses just then.

"Oh you two, give her some room to breathe," Aria insisted at last, lugging both Miki and the miraculously-yet-to-be-discovered crossdresser back a step or two. She flashed a cryptic sort of smile at her dark-haired friend, knowing the younger girl wouldn't want everyone fussing about her in like of this when the night was fresh and there was still so much joy and merriment to be savored.

And so, the heiress promptly shooed both of their roommates back into the fray of the party, intent on joining them herself after a brief respite to crouch before her seated friend, hold her green gaze with caring scarlet eyes and told her, promisingly…

"You'll be alright."

After all, months of learning the dark-hair's habits had taught Aria that though Yuiren could seem it at times, she was in no way weak or fragile. Whatever her problems were, the celeste-hair trusted her friend to be fully capable of seeing it through to the end, whether she wanted help or not. Life was full of trials and obstacles, some more trying and painful than others, Aria knew, and Yuiren had had her fair share. So the heiress smiled her grace to the other girl, fancied Otoya a reassuring glance and allowed the redhead and Hikari—who appeared next—to take things from there.

* * *

"You really are…very different from the generic heiress most people would come to expect," Ren opined suddenly, when they were taking a leisurely stroll outdoors later that night.

Aria hummed her consideration at his words, stroking mindfully at the flawless, English Rose crafted of white silk resting on her wrist as she did. It was the corsage Ren had gifted her with before the party had initially commenced and Aria felt his gesture immensely thoughtful and the accessory remarkably pretty, even in this dim light under the dark, starry sky of Christmas Eve, soon to be Christmas.

A little more than half an hour till midnight now and already throngs of students had taken off, eager to spend the festive countdown in what Aria guessed to be a more _private_ setting. Shining Saotome might have the no-dating rule at large in this school but love was a particular emotion of grievous importance to an idol; so for this one occasion he had bent his rules. And so, she assumed that tonight the students would flounce, flirt, and do…just about all the things couples did when they were blessed with a moment alone. Aria smiled faintly at that, looking out to the school's vast lake and allowed her thoughts to trail back to the yesteryears.

"I might have been born into wealth, but I sure as heck wasn't raised as if," she voiced, adjusting her faux-fur wrap tighter around her svelte form as the wind blew, caressing long, celeste locks. Ren hummed back at her response in turn, his intonation clueing her into the fact he had indeed picked up on the unsaid implications in that sentence—that she hadn't meant wealth in the 'material' sense.

Oh no, Ichijo Aria's childhood was a far cry from the posh settings most people assumed it had been and hated her for. But Ren knew the truth to her story, knew how the situation with her parents had forced her to grow up far sooner than she should have been made to, knew she'd had to stand on her own without familial support or aid. And yet he was glad, because she was better person for it.

"Beautiful yet kind, ambitious yet considerate, cultured yet light at heart," he asserted and Aria had to blush, aware he was showering her with the exceptional praise he rarely did other women in his life and was devastatingly embarrassed by it for once. All the same, her childhood friend shrugged and went on. "The way you tried to reassure Puppy back there…no one would deny you're sense of loyalty, sweetheart. You're a good person who sincerely cares for your friends and those dear to you."

Ren chuckled endearingly, enjoying her abashed behavior. "It's a complete mystery to me how Aiki and Marion ever brought up a nymphet as close to perfection as you," he continued and the heiress smiled good-naturedly at his piece because it might as well have been a mystery to her too. She remembered him telling her once, how she wasn't her parents. Well, he was right.

The girl looped her arm with his, leaning against the comfort of his taller frame with warm affection. Ren knew how to flatter and Aria was more than guilty of letting him get away with murder in his words half the time. Even so, the heiress had to wonder to herself how she had never noticed it before—all those years, the simple yet many ways he treated her so unalike other women in their numerous times spent together, the fact he called her and only her 'sweetheart'. Also, Ren had _never_ lied to her, the same way she had never lied to him.

Aria knew there was something there in her heart where the older male was concerned, an ultra-unique bond just between the two of them. She loved him yes, but she wasn't _in love_ with him. And still the heiress knew that of all the people in her life that it was Jinguji Ren who had been there for her from the start, there from the very beginning, the one who respected her, supported her, and—debatably—even now knew her best. Oh Aria was sure she trusted him with more than she could ever say, that he alone would _never_ hurt her and she had needed that over the years, still needed it now.

And it was why she couldn't yet let him go...

Soon the flirt pulled her to a stop, imploring her to face him as he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Aria glanced questioningly up at him at the unforeseen act, tilting her head of celeste hair at a miniscule angle in a manner that ensured she had perfected the borrowed gesture more commonly exhibited by her bubbly roommate.

"What I wouldn't give to see you happy," Ren deduced pensively, voice velvety and soothing in quality as he plucked the seemingly magical phrase from the core of his heart and Aria blinked, mystified.

"I am happy, Ren," she said, but the orange hair shook his head at her.

"You're settling—there's a difference," he chimed, pressing warm lips to her brow. "Merry Christmas, Aria," he wished, pulling away with a rather meditative smile on his attractive face, then directing her gaze to the nearby gazebo where, only then, did Aria realize they hadn't been by themselves.

Her eyes widened in surprised disbelief at the sight of _him_ and the heiress found herself turning back to her date, perhaps needing reassurance and Ren nodded it to her, pushing something into newly trembling hands as he released his hold on the girl and urged her forwards with one whisper of a word:

"Go."

It would be a while later, past the stroke of midnight when he would return to the ballroom unaccompanied in search of his other Starish friends and their ladies. And when they quirked baffled brows at him with the notable absence of his date, Ren simply waved them off in his usual, relaxed manner, announcing dramatically that Aria would be out having one heck of a _pleasurable_ time this Christmas.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, I might just start liking Ren after this chappie was written out, lol! One guess how my next one starts, kyahahahahaa!**

**Anyways, I don't think anyone could actually tell beforehand but I pretty much started out hating Ren's character because he appears to be such a jerk to Haruka in the games, and heck, he isn't even all _that_ nice in the Anime, lol! Nonetheless, I grew to like his character more and more as I wrote this since I was able to give him a reason for becoming the 'player' we all know as Jinguji Ren.**

**Dearest L0v3bu9 and Hikiri *pats*, thanks again for your faithful reviews. Hope you guys enjoy Author Miki's birthday special!**

**Please keep R&R-ing and do stay tuned!**


	105. Chapter 104

**And five (5) more days of Author Miki's birthday special chapter uploads!**

* * *

**Chapter 104 (Miki)**

Natsuki couldn't help but keep his eyes on _his_ girl - how could he not? Aria had really outdone herself with dolling Miki up, lightly curling the brunette's shoulder length hair so it framed her face. Her makeup wasn't overly heavy either - just the barest hint of it, but whatever the heiress had done, she had clearly did it to bring out the brilliance of Miki's blue eyes.

That dress. _Damn _that dress—a brilliant baby blue that highlighted the incandescent gleam of Miki's fair skintone, garnished with decorative flowers and that lovely mix of silver and sky blue sequins. Plain and simple, his girlfriend was a sight to behold. The tulle and charmeuse cocktail dress was delightfully short, showing off the brunette's slender legs for the enticing wonder they were and Natsuki couldn't wait to take her in his arms and run his eager hands all over that fitted bodice, down to the Barbie-pink ruched waistline emphasizing her feminine bust which rimmed the flare of her skirt bottom, falling to her mid-thighs. Miki had chosen to drape a white scarf around her shoulders, shielding most of her bare back from view. Although a minor distraction, the blonde had to gulp; how on earth would he control himself tonight?

Miki had grinned when she saw him, though how she bounded over to him in those heeled pumps was a mystery but at the same time, entirely Miki. She gave him an appraising stare, and Natsuki fought the urge to fidget. He had once again gone with simplicity, choosing to wear what was more commonly seen as a dress suit. The bespectacled teen obeyed when his girlfriend gestured for him to lower himself to her height, and was promptly surprised when she removed his necktie and unbuttoned the collar.

"There. Much better," she said, grinning. Chuckling, he pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead, smiling when a blush made itself known on her cheeks. Miki, Miki... how much more adorable can you get?

"You, my dear, look absolutely _ravishing_," he whispered into her ear, chuckling again when she flushed crimson and swatted at his hand. Aria and Ren, who were nearby, shared an amused glance.

They were soon joined by Otoya and Yuiren, and Syo and his date soon after. Yuiren's exclamation told him that Syo's date was her younger sister, and Miki, having had enough of teasing Syo and watching him "acting weird", did what was now her trademark action against the shorter blonde - stole his fedora. That promptly set them off on their usual bickers, and Natsuki smiled when Hikari - Syo's date - did nothing else but laugh at the interaction before they all adjourned into the ballroom.

Everything went smoothly so far, and Natsuki felt himself feeling a little jealous over the stares his girlfriend got from her torrent of admirers. Miki steadfastly ignored them, but she did send his own fangirls a stare of her own, complete with a quirked eyebrow.

"Your fangirls are stupid," she whispered to him when they grabbed a drink. He blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked, and Miki huffed.

"I _said_, your _fangirls_ are _stupid_." The brunette pouted. "Nacchan _mine._ They can all go to hell."

Ah, so Miki _did_ get jealous. He laughed softly and grasped her hand, squeezing it. "Then I guess I can say the same to your fanboys."

She blinked. "I have fanboys?" she questioned. When he nodded, she shuddered. "Scary shit," she voiced, and Natsuki laughed. Oh, he agreed with her, but they were in (or in Miki's case, going to be in) a line of work that gave them a lot of 'scary shit', as she so aptly put it.

Then Yuiren went up on stage and sang 'O Holy Night'. Her rendition of it was beautiful, soothing in her gentle vocals. Miki was smiling happily, pleased that her and Aria's coaching and assurance had worked with the other girl.

And then the microphone exploded.

Otoya was quick to rush to the other girl's side, fussing over her. Miki's face morphed from shock to dark and turning completely dangerous. For a moment, Natsuki worried that the younger would flip as he wrapped his arms around her, but she didn't otherwise react.

She only moved when Yuiren had gotten off the stage, and that was mainly to fuss over the other.

* * *

This has gotten _too far_. Whoever the stalker was, she would _pay_.

But as it was, Miki found herself fussing over Yuiren, checking to see if she was fine. At first, she thought Yuiren could do without a visit to the infirmary, but observing the older female made her second guess herself.

Yuiren wasn't responding to sound as quickly as she would've before. It was barely noticeable, but it was there - a few seconds delay before she realized someone was talking to her. She suspected Otoya-_nii-san_ realized as well, but he was probably waiting for Yuiren to say something.

Knowing the other girl, it was unlikely.

It was with that in mind that she began pestering her to go to the infirmary, but Aria quickly thwarted her efforts, and handed her off to a concerned-but-smiling Natsuki. Damn her roommate. Damn Natsuki for dragging her off after patting Yuiren on the shoulder, too.

Someone passing by caught her eye, and Miki turned quickly to observe her. Was she smirking...? The other student quickly disappeared through the throng of people, but the faint smell of roses wafted through the air. The brunette frowned. Didn't the note Jun-_kun_ let her read have that smell, too...? She could be mistaken, though - the one note she read _was_ quite a few weeks old, after all.

"Miki?" Natsuki queried. She turned back to her date, a faint smile on her face.

"It's nothing," she told him, returning to his side. Though he looked like he didn't believe her, the elder didn't pry, instead clasping her hand in a loose grip and pulled her out of the ballroom for a breather.

Even out of the ballroom, there were plenty of people walking about, all chattering excitedly and laughing. It was such a cheery atmosphere that it was hard to _not_ get into the same mood. Smiling herself, Miki was about to suggest to Natsuki that they join the festivities when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest…_broom closet_ (it's karma, for sure) and, after securing the door, pinned her against the wall.

In the dark, it was a little hard to tell, but the forcefulness made it obvious. "Satsuki-_san_?"

"Woman," he growled, leaning forward and biting her neck. The brunette inhaled sharply, not expecting that. "Do you know _exactly_ how much you've been _tempting_ us?"

"W-what…?" Miki managed to voice that question through the haze that clouded her mind suddenly, and Satsuki chuckled darkly as he turned his attention to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Your _dress_, woman," he murmured into her ear lowly, huskily. "_As if_ you aren't ravish-able enough in your _own_ clothes."

"I'm not-"

Her protest was short-lived when the blonde decided to shut her up with his mouth, his tongue easily gaining access into hers, and Miki couldn't help her moan. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The elder pulled her closer to him as well, an arm around her waist, while the other danced along her spinal cord lightly, teasingly.

Miki pulled away from the kiss first, panting for breath and whimpering from the chills that ran down her spine at his ministrations. Her hands had switched positions to hold onto the front of his dress shirt, and she felt more than saw Satsuki smirk before he went back to lavishing her neck with attention.

"Sa…"

"What is it, _Mi~ki_." Hearing her name spoken in that dark, lustful tone nearly blanked her mind again, and the suddenness of feeling her lover lick her collarbone made her squeak.

"Satsuki-_saaaaan_…!" she whined, and felt her face heat up when she belatedly realized her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and saw half-lidded, lust-filled green eyes gaze back at her.

"What," the other personality snapped, and the brunette squashed the urge to giggle at his annoyance. Instead, she tugged him towards her and, for the first time, initiated the kiss.

Miki would be the first to admit she was pretty inexperienced, what with always leaving the 'job' to her lover, but she could feel Satsuki's surprise, then pleasure, and she felt oddly pleased when there was a low groan from the blonde.

Maybe initiating it surprised the other personality a little too much, for when she broke the kiss, breathless, it was Natsuki looking back at her. The gentler personality's eyes were wide, but the haze of lust was still in his green eyes.

"Miki…" he muttered, gulping. "What…"

"Oh _shut up_, Nacchan," Miki muttered, deciding that she liked his stunned expression. The taller blonde had straightened himself from surprise, and the brunette pulled him down towards her again. He recovered just as their lips met once more, and they began a playful game for dominance.

There was a sharp gasp from Miki, and Natsuki chuckled as she broke away from the kiss. "What…"

"My revenge, Miki-_chan_," he told her sweetly, "for making me miss that shot during Yui-_chan_'s birthday celebration."

The brunette pouted. "That was so long ago!" she whined, but he silenced her with another kiss, and Miki forgot what it was she was complaining about.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Author Aria helped with describing Miki's dress – and thank God for that, too, otherwise it wouldn't seem sexy anymore. Hurhurhur~**

******And what did Natsuki do to get his revenge? Use your imagination, peeps. If I continued writing, it would go past the T rating. |D**

**Author (Aria's) Note: I see it now, how you would have described that dress, Author Miki ****–** "It was short, and blue, and had a pretty belt around the waist. The skirt had frills." You get the idea, lol! Love ya, hunneh!

**Thanks again to the lovely Hikiri and L0v3bu9. Those were pretty good Omake chapter suggestions by the way so I've passed them on to Author Miki and Author Yuiren. We'll see if those become a reality~  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	106. Chapter 105

**Wow this week is blowing by fast, or so it seems. Four (4) more days of Author Miki's birthday special!**

* * *

**Chapter 105 (Yuiren)**

Yuiren shook her head slightly, noting with a sort of displaced emotion that the general noise of the great ballroom seemed to have died down slightly. In its place was a loud buzzing noise in her ear, as though someone had the TV turned to an improperly-tuned channel.

She felt Otoya place his hand on her shoulder, and turned, to see that her boyfriend was speaking to her, and with some effort, she made out what he was saying.

"...are you sure you're okay, Yui-_chan_?"

Thanks to Aria, Miki and Jun had been discouraged from their hovering, but it would have taken a much stronger force than was readily available to dislodge Ittoki Otoya. Yuiren nodded.

"I'm fine," she insisted for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Honestly."

He glanced at her skeptically, then said something. She read his lips and took a guess. "Yes, I'm really sure. I don't want to visit the nurse, Otoya."

He frowned at her. "Okay. So how come you heard me, but not Hikari-_chan_ who's been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes?"

Whoops. Busted. Yuiren turned quickly to where her sister had been right behind her, standing with Syo, slightly pale in the face and looking worried. Syo said something, and Yuiren sighed, accepting defeat.

"I didn't want to spoil anyone else's night," she said, ironically too softly for even herself to hear right now. "It's Christmas Eve."

Ittoki took her hand in his gently. "You can't hear, can you, Yui-_chan_?"

She shook her head reluctantly and admitted, "My ears are ringing."

Hikari looked more and more concerned, until Syo gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think she's hurt, Hikari-_chan_," he said reassuringly. "And Otoya can bring her to the nurse's office right now. This school's first-rate, you know. We have excellent school doctors on staff."

Yuiren turned to her sister. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little sulky that I'm missing out on my first Christmas dance with Otoya." She made a mock-pouting face. "You go have fun with Syo-_kun_," she instructed.

Her sister swallowed, hesitating. When she spoke again, it was to say, "I feel like I should call Mom and Daddy."

"What for?" Yuiren frowned, trying to ignore the ringing in her ears. She hadn't caught all of the sentence but she'd understood the gist. "Look, let me go see the nurse, if she says I'm fine, then it'll be okay. If she says I'm not fine, then you can call Mom and Dad, okay?"

She turned to Otoya, who nodded and stood with her. Hikari did not look convinced - but Syo gently directed her off in another direction, probably outside to get some air. Yuiren was relieved. No matter what, Hikari was in good hands with Syo.

* * *

Unfortunately, the nurse did not have good news for her, and Yuiren was only relieved that it wasn't excessively bad either. The woman was still cheerful and professional even though it was Christmas Eve and she wasn't at home with her family - but she took a cursory look at Yuiren and confirmed that she was fine.

"You have some symptoms of shock, but that's to be expected," she said, making a note on her clipboard. "And ringing in the ear, you say? Well... that's what we call 'tinnitus', dear. It happens sometimes when you're exposed to noise above a certain decibel level, like say, an explosion. That's what we medics term 'impulse noise'."

She spoke clearly and slowly enough for Yuiren to catch, and the girl nodded.

"Is it... permanent?"

"Well, hopefully not." The nurse's reply was not without sympathy. "See, a sudden exposure to impulse noise can cause hearing loss - what we call a 'temporary threshold shift'. It can be temporary, or permanent... we won't know until 16 to 48 hours later."

Subconsciously, Yuiren's hand tightened on Ittoki's at the word 'permanent'.

"So if I still can't hear in two days, I should come back here?" she asked. "Can you fix it?"

The nurse laughed. "I'm a nurse, not a surgeon," she said, simply. "If you're still experiencing the ringing and hearing loss in two days time, you should definitely come back here, and we'll give you some options."

'Options'? One would think she was a terminal case.

The nurse bustled about her a bit more, then eventually told them they could go and bustled off somewhere. There wasn't much else she could do, anyway. Yuiren gently thumped the side of her head, as though doing so might make the ringing go away. Otoya instantly grabbed her hand.

"Don't do that," he protested.

She sighed, and slipped off the bed.

"It has to go away," she said, choosing to pretend there wasn't a slight tremor to her voice. "It has to, Otoya." She looked at him, seriously, as though she could fight the tinnitus through determination alone. "I can't be an idol if I lose my hearing."

Otoya had no immediate response to that - it was true. There were those who might argue that all a singer had to do was sing, but even when singing, one had to be able to hear. They had to hear the music, themselves, any others who might be singing with them, the notes - oh gosh. Yuiren. She wasn't just a singer, she was a violinist. And though she had made progress with reading music notes, she still learned best when she played by ear. Yuiren had to be able to hear.

Impulsively, he leaned closer and tugged her into his arms. He knew he didn't have to tell her any of this - Yuiren already knew. She'd figured it all out bit by bit and put the pieces together. That was why she was worried, though she was trying so hard to be strong. Otoya gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You'll be fine," he started to say, then realized she couldn't hear him. She was still in his arms, but after a moment, the shield of courage she'd built up around herself started to crack. When he felt her start to shake, and felt the wetness of tears, he realized that she was finally reacting to the events of the evening. The shock had finally worn off. And here, with just the two of them, she was letting only him see her fear.

It was a sign that she trusted him, and oddly, it humbled him.

For the first time, Otoya wasn't sure what to do. Right now, all he could do was hold her - he wasn't sure she could hear everything he was saying, so there was no point in speaking. But if there was one thing he'd learned from being with Yuiren, was that there were many other ways for people to communicate.

He reminded her of his presence by tightening his hug, and promised to be there for her as he held her while she cried. When the tears eventually slowed to sniffles, he let her use his shirt as a tissue, telling her that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he cared. He kissed away the remnants of her tears, and silently assured her that things would be all right. He would stand by her no matter what happened after tonight... and he told her he loved her, looking into her eyes and gently tracing the curve of her face with a gentle smile.

Yuiren smiled weakly, and leaned into his strength. She too, was speaking without words, and Ittoki understood. Tonight, she'd reached her limit. She'd had enough. She needed him... and he wasn't going to let her down. Silently, he kissed her, then leaned back and waited till he had her attention.

"I love you," he said softly. "Also..." he showed her the time on his watch. "It'll be Christmas in about ten minutes, Yui-_chan._"

Yuiren beamed, catching him completely off-guard. "Then it's not too late!" She tugged him by the arm to another part of the clinic, which had more floor space, though not much - they were still surrounded by medicine cabinets and random tables, beds and chairs. But Yuiren leaned into him with a happy sigh, and it was only as she began to sway in time to some tune that only she could hear, that Otoya realized what she was doing.

He chuckled, appropriately amused.

She'd been serious about wanting that first Christmas dance with him, then. Once again, he was humbled, and it took a moment before he joined her, matching his movements to hers. He couldn't tell if she was doing a waltz, or who knew what dance, but they were dancing together on Christmas Eve, and that was enough for both of them.

And maybe, just maybe, it wasn't impossible that he could hear music in the background.

_'It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance?'_

Yuiren didn't protest as he took the lead, following the music he could hear in his head. It must have been similar to what she could hear, because she matched him easily, and giggled.

That, too, was music to his ears, though a different kind.

There was limited space, but they managed to twirl around the room. Ittoki hit one of the beds and muttered a quick imprecation, glad that she probably couldn't hear it, but it was worth it to see the laughter in her green eyes. He let himself fall onto the bed, and tugged her down with him, and she gave a quick gasp as she landed on his chest.

Outside, he could hear fireworks, not far off, and a cheer coming from the direction of the ballroom. Checking his watch, he confirmed - it was midnight. He leaned up and pulled Yuiren into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he enunciated clearly, love and elation filling him up as he saw her smile.

"Merry Christmas," she answered, and shyly leaned down for another kiss of her own.

For a few moments, they just lay there together in silence, enjoying each other's warmth and company and presence. Ittoki couldn't remember ever feeling this happy, this contented. Glancing up, he found that Yuiren had her eyes shut, and smiled before giving her a light poke in the side. She jerked, and opened her eyes.

"What?"

"What were you doing?"

She smiled. "Don't you thank God for stuff at Christmas-time, Otoya? For more than just the gift of the season, but the other blessings you received throughout the year?"

He thought about it, but the gift he was most thankful for this year was already in his arms, and he'd already thanked God for her, many times over.

And from the look in Yuiren's eyes, he had a feeling she'd done the same concerning him.

Which reminded him... reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a gift. The box was small, and fit nicely into his palm. Nudging his girlfriend to sit up, he held it out to her.

"Merry Christmas," he said, again.

She looked stricken. "I didn't bring yours! I thought we were exchanging gifts tomorrow - er, later today."

It didn't matter, and he told her so. "Open it," he urged, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

Yuiren raised an eyebrow, but obeyed.

"Ooooooo!" she cooed a moment later, wide-eyed. "Dolphin!"

Trust her to pick out that detail first. Ittoki chuckled. "Actually, it's a charm bracelet, silly."

"Dolphin," she cooed again, stroking the delicate charm which hung on the chain - currently the only charm. Ittoki had plans to give her more later, and fill up the bracelet one by one, but it seemed that starting with the dolphin charm had been a good idea.

She turned and threw her arms around him, having put it on her slim wrist. "Thank you!" She tugged. "You want your present, too?"

"It doesn't have to be now!" he protested, laughing lightly.

But Yuiren didn't think it was fair to exchange gifts this way. She had her present... it was a short trip to her room to grab her gift for Otoya. With a brilliant smile that he was hard-pressed to resist, she tugged him to his feet and together, they set off down the empty corridors and hallways of the school, laughing, holding hands. Most people were at the party still, or outside the ballroom enjoying the night.

Yuiren would later blame it on her hearing loss, but she never heard the second attack of the night coming her way. However, Otoya did, and just as they rounded the corner, he pulled her back with wide eyes, just in time to avoid the projectile that had been aimed at where Yuiren's head would have been had she kept going around the corner.

Yuiren's heart nearly stopped, and Otoya held her protectively against himself, peering into the darkness ahead of them. It didn't help that this corridor was only dimly-lit.

"Who's there? Who did that?" he called out, his voice barely hiding the rage he was struggling to keep in check. Instinctively, he pushed Yuiren behind himself. "Stay back, Yui-_chan_."

She looked worried. "Otoya, be careful. That was a flower pot they threw."

He hadn't seen what it was, but it didn't matter. Someone had nearly hit his girlfriend with a flower pot. He wasn't going to stand for that. She could have been seriously hurt! What kind of psycho did that sort of stuff? Maybe they didn't think there was anyone in this part of school right now but seriously, the place was empty so there was no way they hadn't heard him and Yuiren coming!

He felt Yuiren starting to shake beside him, and gently squeezed her hand.

"... oh shit," the girl whispered, and he wondered why she sounded so regretful. "I should have told you."

"Told me what?" But before he could do much more than ask, something rushed towards them in the dark and he moved to protect Yuiren. But he was hampered by the fact that he couldn't see, and in the commotion he heard a snarl that sounded more animal than human, and heard Yuiren scream. There was a scuffle, and though everyone of his instincts told him to get in there and do something, he was also afraid he would attack the wrong one in the dark.

"Yuiren!"

"OW! GET OFF ME, YOU CRAZY - OWOWOW, Otoya, she has a knife!"

Then there was a commotion from the other end of the hall... and before Otoya could move, he saw a blur rush by in a light blue dress and heard someone yelling: "_Mitsuketaaaaaaaa!"_

Well, damn. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness a little, and he cautiously looked up to see Natsuki - no, Satsuki - had joined them. And in the fray, his cousin had just joined the fight.

Satsuki's smile was dark, yet amused. "That the day should come when women fight and men stand by, helpless..." He met Ittoki's gaze, and communicated that they should remedy that, now.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Song is "Can I Have This Dance" from High School Musical 3. For those who absolutely hated that song, chill. It was only playing in Ittoki's head. On another note: EBIL CLIFFIE! xD **

**Author (Aria's) Note: Lol, not so ebil cliffie with only a one (1) day wait till the next chapter, hah! Thank the birthday special, sweeties! On a side note, I so love Satsuki's last line in this.**

**Glorious thanks goes out to L0v3bu9 for her timely review within the last 24 hours. You are awesome , hunneh! And we so have some of those Omake suggestions on our list~**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	107. Chapter 106

**Three (3) more days of Author Miki's birthday special!**

* * *

**Chapter 106 (Aria)**

Masato thought back on what he'd been made to endure since the night of the engagement party and its ensuing chaos—his father had put him under house arrest, taken his phone away, and for three whole weeks he hadn't had any contact with anyone other than the house servants and his younger sister.

Jii had followed Masaomi's issued commands through with a heavy heart from the morning they'd arrived at the Hijirikawa estate. But then his flirt of a roommate had appeared out of nowhere the day before Christmas Eve, breaking him out of there amidst minor protests from the staff and help put him up in the presidential suite in one of the Jinguji group-owned hotels not too far from the school, saying that he would find a way to have him and Aria meet for Christmas.

Masato hadn't known what to make of it when he was informed Jinguji was going to the annual school Christmas party with Aria but smartly shut his trap about it, knowing he now owed the orange-hair a great debt for getting him away from his father's clutches. Then on the night of the school festivity itself, Jinguji had kept his word and presented Aria to him shortly before midnight and the sight of her was rejuvenating.

Aria had been stunned to see him at first, but she quickly got a hold of herself and leapt right into his arms, causing him to whirl her in the air for a good three seconds at the unexpected weight before placing her safely back on solid ground. The girl had stayed there in his arms, clinging to him for as long as she wanted, not letting go for even a second as they clamored into the back of Jinguji's limo and the orange-hair's personal butler, George drove them back to the hotel where they'd entered via the rear entrance, then paving their way to the palatial room.

Once there, as if the festive garland hanging on the front door wasn't telling enough, Masato instantly knew someone had been about the space very recently when he flipped on the master switch because the room appeared tidied and more Christmassy now, decorated in assorted ornaments in traditional reds, greens and golds. A Christmas tree fitting the height of the suite's living space was there now and he sure as heck didn't know how the hotel staff had managed to find the time to move it in and garnish it as well as they had in under the three hours he'd been out, though Masato easily suspected it was on Ren's instructions.

Santa and Snowmen mobiles danced from the ceiling, beginning from the room's threshold and extending practically all over the living space at strategically parted distances. There were red and white snowflake firecrackers on the Kawaii grand piano, a Christmas candy-cane piñata over by the kitchenette, not to mention the embroidered gold and red table runner on the dining set with a couple of blow glass miniature tea-light luminaries encasing an artful Ikebana centerpiece, lending a tinge of Japanese culture to the more Western celebration.

Aria bounded into the room's interior ahead of him, taking in the fresh splendor. She ditched her heels by the door and proceeded barefoot into the living area, eyeing a particularly snow-frosted glass orb on the coffee table by the lit tree with a place card attached. Masato approached as she lifted it in her hands and inspected the typed font, then watching a faint smile grace her pretty lips as the girl hugged the thin piece of card to herself.

Masato found himself smiling along with her though he hadn't a clue what the card read, eventually taking in her appearance under the radiant lighting of the room. That breathtaking couture gown with its cream-colored, floor-reaching train—she looked like a bride in her wedding dress! Masato's blush was furious entertaining that thought but Aria hadn't seemed to notice…

Or did she?

The girl waved him over, removing the faux-fur wrap from her lean, porcelain smooth shoulders, then settling onto the white fabric sofa with an elegant plop. Masato waded to her, allowing his beloved to sweeten him down to his knees before her feminine form with all but the celestial expression now adorning her fair face. It seemed her playful side was here to stay the night.

The celeste-hair fancied a moment of her time to peruse his appearance and Masato suddenly felt anxious at the vision of roaming scarlet eyes as they whipped across his male frame with the vigor of a mountain cat in heat yet the haste of an injured snail. He gulped perceptibly, purple eyes widening at the unanticipated sight of her licking her lips, soon dangling dainty fingers with French-manicure style painted nails before the sensually pouty feature and lapped her tongue suggestively along the tips of her well-shaped digits.

Masato shivered, tremors wrecking his body inside out at the girl's display. He knew Aria could be one hell of a coquettish flirt when she wanted but damn he had never formally been the one on the receiving end of such seduction. The Hijirikawa scion couldn't tell if it was the temperature of the room skyrocketing off the charts or if it was just him. Regardless, it was getting unwittingly hot in here and he struggled to shrug off his overcoat jacket and loosen the now-seemingly-constricting collar of his ivory dress shirt. And yet his fingers fumbled and Masato cursed in his mind.

He felt like an idiot, all jittery and panicky and yikes—was he sweating?

It was then when Aria crossed her sylphlike legs, grinning vampishly from ear to ear at his adorkable fumbling. Purple eyes swayed into captivity under her enchanting spell as the girl leaned forwards in her seat, causing long, wavy celeste locks to tumble to the fore of her figure, worshipping her fine shoulders and framing her alluring countenance in what seemed to be utter perfection. The motion gave Masato an intimate peek of cleavage and the blue-hair was certain his blush returned with a vengeance at the mere comprehensive thought of what he would see if only he dared hook a finger into the front of her fitted bodice, between the ridge of her breasts and tugged…down…

"I can hear you breathing…_hard_…" she told him, voice tantalizingly sultry and gossamer soft as her blood-red gaze smoked over with desire. Aria set her rosy lips to hover dangerously before his own as she enunciated her remark and Masato didn't know how it happened but he stumbled on his knees and lost balance.

Crashing to the carpeted floor, the fall hadn't hurt but the Hijirikawa scion was surprised when his beloved stole the opportunity to glide on top of his newly horizontal frame, straddling him at the hips and pinning his arms to the sides of his head with her own. Celeste tresses tickled against the rippling muscles of his broad torso, the sensitized skin at his throat, and then, the flush-stained apples of his cheeks. He remembered a similar positioning once, when he'd gotten unbelievably mad at her and trapped the girl beneath him on the surface of a bed in his anger and blinked, because it felt stupid to realize, only now, what she must have meant at the time when she'd looked so afraid, pleading meekly:

"_Please don't be mad at me."_

"I missed you," she said to him now, the stressed inflection in her tone alerting him to just how much she meant those words as she spoke them aloud to his face and Masato's edginess softened a tad.

"I missed you too," he declared back, trusting a smile to express all he felt to this beautiful girl.

The angle of his view from the floor cast a backlight over her head as she continued to claim his laying form, giving the woman a halo-like glow much suited to the angelic entity he often considered her to be in his life. The Hijirikawa scion couldn't help but notice his lover looked much healthier at present than she had a little over three weeks ago—the longest they had ever been apart since the start of the school year—back at the engagement party, and for that he was immensely grateful.

"Can I kiss you?"

Her words continued to amaze him and Masato paused before nodding her his assent. It was a minty experience, hearing the way her phrases fashioned such forwardness with him since they'd first entered the room, indulging completely in each other's company with the knowledge that they would remain utterly uninterrupted for the rest of tonight. And, if not her words, the girl's provocative exploits were proving one remarkable source of a turn on.

Aria lowered herself flush against his chest and Masato struggled not to gasp at the triggering act. Their lips met within seconds and the blue-hair was instantaneously lost in a sea of bliss and pleasure, because Aria was kissing away all the negativity he had known in eighteen years—gone were his worries of doubt and helplessness, banished were his fears of ebbing self-worth and neglect, forgotten were the pains of past heartbreaks and the resentment at being used.

_This_ was what she did for him, continued to do for him, and _god_ he loved her to bits for it.

A guttural groan roared in his chest and Aria sucked it into her being with a ferocity of dominance he had never thought possible of a girl. Then he could feel her hands all over, climbing him, wrapping him, possessing him and Masato swore he would drown in her hunger if she didn't pull away soon. But the girl pursued her ownership of him and his feverish male body, burning his flesh with her passion wherever she touched and it was all the blue-hair could do to keep up the feed, surrendering to the precious ecstasy she'd ignited in his core and pouring it back into her devouring lips. When they separated at last it was with laboriously panting breaths and anatomies bursting with want.

Masato gazed up at his beloved with hazy purple eyes. Part of him couldn't believe the emotions she had managed to rouse within him through a single kiss (though it had been one lengthy, all-consuming kiss as far as he could argue). His angel looked positively wild and wanton now, still straddling him at the hips. He watched her heave with the effort for breath, mesmerized by the magnificence of her magnetic beauty.

Aria reached up slow with her left in due time, eyes never breaking the intimate hold she had on his as she dipped her thumb and index finger into the bustline of her gown's fitted bodice. Heat rushed to his face, but when Masato caught his first glimpse of the item she had plucked into the open his anxiety returned in a frenzy.

He rushed to sit up. "Aria, that's—" but the girl quelled his outburst of panic with a confident stroke across the width of his lips, pursing them close along with whatever it was he had meant to say. Nonetheless, Masato didn't think he could stop his body from shaking when she retracted her touch.

"N-No, I can't…we can't—"

"I want us to continue where we last left off," she voiced calmly, training her breathing with the expertise of a world-class vocalist and he didn't know what to think, to say. She wanted…she wanted…

'_Oh god…'_

Masato remembered where they'd 'last left off'. It was the night of the engagement party in the mansion's library. Determination to blow a hole in their fathers' ships and sink the vessels were what compelled his actions then—he had aimed to make her understand the extent of his feelings for her, to reassure her of his affections after he would break the news and show her that his heart belonged to her and _only_ her, for as long as eternity ruled in effect.

Masato knew he had done daring things to her that night. He remembered every motion in vivid preciseness, as if it were a movie playing in his head on repeat, such was his preoccupation with this gorgeous woman. True his body had reacted with violent zeal during their session and there had _definitely_ been a moment when he'd longed to do what she was asking of him now, but still, even then he hadn't intended to actually…

Aria buried her face against his left clavicle. "You rejected me once," she eluded and he froze, feeling her fingers pushing the slim foil packet into his quivering digits before caressing up his arm in slow, inviting circles.

"I beg of you, let me have a perfect Christmas."

Masato sensed his hesitance flutter and falter into nothingness at that, and, minutes later he was putty in her hands.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, come one, you peeps _had_ to see this coming, lol!**

**This chappie was soooooo much fuun to write! Pretty much because I like how bold Aria is in her and Masato's relationship. And I think we _all_ know now what Ren pushed into Aria's hands when he let her off, not to mention what happens in the next Aria chapter, teehee. Be prepared for that dip past the 'T' Rating again my lovelies!  
**

**Once again, thank you to our reviewers from the previous chapters, Hikiri and L0v3bu9. You two have had such interesting things to say on the recent chapters and it just makes our day reading them. Loves~!**

**Please keep R&R-ing and do stay tuned!**


	108. Chapter 107

**Two (2) days left you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 107 (Miki)**

Miki wasn't exactly sure how long they were in the darn broom closet, but when they had enough of teasing and tempting each other to such extremes that they had no choice but to _stop_, the corridor was empty. She and Natsuki both laughed to themselves as they helped each other straighten out their clothing when she heard it - the loud crash of something being smashed.

"What was that?" Natsuki had asked, sounding confused and a little worried, and then a familiar voice.

"...wasn't that... Oto-_nii-san_...?" she muttered. A flash of realization hit her when another familiar voice screamed, and Natsuki startled when her lips spread into a smirk.

"Miki?"

"_Mi~tsuketa~_" she sang, trotting down the corridor. "Nacchan, you might want to switch with Sacchan. I would likely need power support."

Though he looked confused, he did as requested. Satsuki looked annoyed at the nickname she gave him, but easily fell into step beside her.

"What's this all about, Oikawa?"

"The stalker has shown herself," the brunette chirped, and the blonde smirked.

"OW! GET OFF ME, YOU CRAZY - OWOWOW, Otoya, she has a knife!"

A frigging _knife_. If _that_ didn't expel crazy stalker lady, Miki was going to _kill_ the biological father of her cousin.

Without warning her lover, she took off down the hall. With her and her taller blonde companion in the dark for so long, their eyes could see more than shadowy outlines in the dark - what more with a light source, even if it was quite dim.

Once again exclaiming that she found her culprit, she darted past her cousin and grabbed Yuiren by the arm, pulling her back and away from her assailant.

"So you show yourself, hmm?" Miki drawled, unable to help her smirk. "D class, Ishimura Kotoha-_san_."

The figure with the knife paused momentarily, stunned that someone knew her identity. Miki took that chance to shove Yuiren back to her cousin, signalling without words for Satsuki to stay alert - just in case. The elder nodded sharply, moving to position himself in front of his groupmate and his girl, and Miki turned back to the culprit.

"...how did you know it was me?" the other student stated more than asked.

"I wasn't actually sure until just now," Miki confessed with a grin. "But I've suspected you since I saw the note. Rose-scented stuff. Consistent flow with the notes - at least until finals before they kicked up again. And of course..." she grinned. "I saw you grin when the microphone exploded. You _sure_ were busy."

The crazed female before her began giggling, then burst out into crazed laughter. "That's right," she confessed, "I _was_ busy. It was _so troublesome_, trying to get that bitch," she pointed at Yuiren with the knife, and Miki instinctively fell into a ready stance, "to stop getting so bloody _cozy_ with _my_ Ittoki-_sama_."

Behind her, she heard her cousin choke something like "_Your_ Ittoki-_sama_?!" in bewilderment, and Satsuki let out a breath of what sounded like quiet laughter. Yuiren let out a strangled sound, but was quiet beyond that.

"...Oto-_nii-san_, when were you a collector's item, and why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I... I... What?" Otoya wasn't completely with the picture yet, but at least he had moved to stand in front of Yuiren.

There was a shrill scream from the definitely insane girl when she processed what Miki called 'her' Ittoki-'_sama'_. "Do I have to _stop_ you as well, Oikawa?!" she yelled, and in the dim light, the brunette saw the decidedly dangerous glint that entered the other girl's eyes. How the heck did her family relation to Otoya-_nii-san not_ get into the grapevine yet?

Oh right. They were all secretive about it and shit.

Miki backed up and nudged Satsuki. "Move," she whispered, but before they could, Ishimura had rushed forward with the knife brandished. Silently cursing her luck, she shoved the trio behind her even further back (well, technically, she shoved Satsuki, and he was big enough that shoving him would move the other two) and brought her left hand up, her body already going through the motions to block.

Of course, it was a silly move. Her opponent had a bloody _knife_. Satsuki let out a low growl when he registered the blood running down her arm, her red-haired cousin yelled her name in concern, and Yuiren screamed. Ishimura laughed, but that stopped pretty fast when she realized the brunette was smirking.

"What are you, a _masochist_?!" Ishimura spat, and Miki grinned.

"No, but you sad, _sad_ existence," she sang sweetly, much like her roommate would when her she-devil came out to play, "I'm just the _worst_ possible opponent for you right now."

She heard someone move behind her, but _nope. No one was _going to ruin her _fun_ right now. "No Satsuki. Stay."

"Not a dog, Oikawa."

"I don't care. Stay." Her smirk had Ishimura take a few steps back, and Miki took a few steps forward. The other girl cracked quickly, rushing forward with the knife once again. This time, she side-stepped the charge, her hand quickly grabbing Ishimura's wrist and twisting it the way she had been taught. With a pained cry, the stalker's hold on the weapon loosened.

"You can move now, Sacchan."

While her cousin spluttered at the nickname she daringly gave Satsuki, the blonde growled. "_Not_ a dog, Oikawa," he repeated, moving forward to snatch the knife away as Miki kicked the back of the girl's knees, forcing her to the ground.

"Insane man, you watching?" the brunette called as she hit the back of Ishimura's neck to knock the girl out, and her response came by the form of several policemen coming in. "Oh, so you are. _Nice_."

Said insane man appeared at the window, making Otoya-_nii-san_ jump. "You said it before, Miss Oikawa," he told her, "I have eyes _all over_ the school."

"Yea, but you didn't figure out it was her, now didja?" And then, as her adrenaline rush died off... "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow-"

There was a smack at the back of her head, and she squeaked when Satsuki picked her up. "Now I wish you were _less_ interesting," he growled. Miki blinked at him as he started walking away, and, resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks with her bloody hands from clutching at her wound, cooed.

"Aw, is Sacchan angry?"

"Very." The answer made her shut up, and she glanced away. Satsuki moved briskly towards the infirmary, where the nurse exclaimed her surprise but was quick to get to work, cleaning the wound and bandaging it before suggesting that she head to the hospital when she could. The entire time, Satsuki was standing nearby, watching the brunette closely.

When the nurse declared she was done only did Miki speak again. "...sorry," she whispered, and the blonde sighed. He knelt down before her, forcing her to meet his eyes before he spoke.

"_Baka_," he scolded, though his voice was surprisingly tender. "You called me out but didn't let me _do_ anything, and _I _had to _watch_ you _get hurt_." He gripped her arm, careful of her wound. "If I let Natsuki out _now_, you'd be _smothered,_ Miki."

Miki winced, thinking of a frantic Natsuki - and the fact _Satsuki_ used her _name_ clued her in to how worried he was, even if he didn't show it. "I'm sorry," she repeated, hanging her head. "I just..."

He flicked her forehead, and she looked back up at him, a hand rubbing the spot he flicked. "What was..."

He smirked. "_Baka_," he repeated before leaning in and kissing her. When he pulled away, his eyes were hard. "If you pull something like _that_ again, you better pray that Muse helps you, because I would _tie you up_ and _never_ let you out of my sight."

She couldn't help it. "...Kinky, aren't you?"

A light blush dusted his cheeks, but he smacked her head before picking her up again. "Get some rest," he commanded. "I'll bring you to the hospital later to get your hand looked at, you _stupid octopus_."

Miki giggled. "Understood," she answered. When they reached the door to her room, she spoke up again. "Oh, Sacchan?"

"_Not_. A _dog_, Oikawa," he immediately spat, but shut up when she leaned up and kissed him. She smiled at the stunned expression on his face.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Okay. Not much sense to be found in this chapter. Wheeee~~ And the "stupid octopus" line? Natsuki (or was it Satsuki? Hmmm...) actually says it if you get a **_**really bad**_ **score when you play UtaPri Music...and maybe the other UtaPri games. I wouldn't know; I'm only playing Music. XP**

**Author (Aria's) Note: *re-reads...deadpans...sweat-drops...* Oh I'm not even going to comment on this one.  
**

**Thanks again to our blushing reviewers from the previous chapter, ItsMyCircusNow, Hikiri and L0v3bu9. You peeps are such cuties! To darling ItsMyCircusNow, the answer to your question is a spoiler so...let us know if you still want to know?  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!  
**


	109. Chapter 108

**Oh gosh, tomorrow's the last day of Author Miki's birthday special! *le sobs***

* * *

**Chapter 108 (Yuiren)**

As soon as the excitement was over, and the adrenaline rush had died down, Yuiren sagged against her boyfriend and winced. Ishimura - she hadn't known the other girl at all, and she wondered how Miki had known her name - had managed to get in some cuts on her arms and one neat slice across her abdomen that thankfully hadn't gone very deep thanks to the close quarters.

She'd have to remember to thank Miki - as soon as she was done yelling at her friend for risking her life out there. So what if she knew how to fight? It had still been risky. Thankfully the Headmaster had called for reinforcements - he clearly knew what Miki and Satsuki could do, but he had taken no chances.

She felt Ittoki turn and grip her gently, preventing her from just sliding to the ground. Blood loss made her light-headed and weak, and suddenly her boyfriend was carrying her bridal style. Yuiren was too out of it to do much more than enjoy the ride.

"Oh damn," she muttered, as a thought occurred to her.

"What?" She felt Otoya's concerned grip tighten.

"I got blood on Aria's dress." She frowned when he chuckled, especially because there didn't seem to be any actual levity in his laugh. It wasn't funny. Blood was difficult to get out of this kind of material.

The nurse was back, and she tsked when she saw Yuiren. She shooed Ittoki out of the room while she worked on Yuiren's injuries, then got her into a hospital gown that wasn't covered in blood. Yuiren sat quietly, which just showed how out of it she was.

Otoya reentered the room when the nurse was done, and she took one look at his face and knew they were going to be having a "talk". But strangely, as he neared her, he took one look at her and his expression softened. Taking a seat by her bed, he took one of her bandaged hands into his and looked at her seriously for several moments.

"I was going to scold you," he said, simply. "And to ask you a few things. But you're tired, and you need rest, and I think it can wait until morning." A look of immense relief entered his eyes. "And right now, I'm too grateful that you're all right." He buried his head where their hands were joined. "I could've _lost_ you, Yui-_chan._"

At the worry and fear in his voice, Yuiren sniffled, feeling something within her break. She reached to touch him with her other hand, wincing at the movement but determined to be close to him. He caught hold of it with his hand and looked up at her, his own eyes suspiciously bright.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as her ears buzzed and her body ached - but the ache of regret in her heart was far greater, and suddenly she couldn't remember why she'd been so hesitant to tell Otoya anything. A burden shared was a weight halved - how many times had her mother said that? And when borne by love, it was a problem that was carried and taken care of together.

Her boyfriend smiled ruefully and continued to hold her hands. "I know."

* * *

When morning came, Yuiren woke to find herself surrounded by warmth. A pair of arms held her loosely around the waist, mindful of the bandaged area a little higher up. Behind her, was strong, hard warmth, and she could feel Otoya's breath on the back of her neck, blowing across her skin in regular intervals. Despite herself, she shivered lightly, and closed her eyes again.

She heard Otoya stir behind her, and felt lips brushing against her neck. She squirmed, ticklish.

"Otoya," she protested, and heard him chuckle, a genuine one this time.

"Thought you were awake," he teased, and she rolled over to face him, only wincing when she accidentally jostled her abdominal wound, complete with brand new stitches. She caught sight of her hands as she turned, and promptly turned somber at the sight of the bandaging, which looked somehow more serious in the light of day.

"Yui-_chan_?" Otoya reached out to take one of her hands in his own. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, jostling the pillow they were sharing, but Otoya simply moved closer to avoid being jostled off. He was incredibly close... despite everything, Yuiren still found herself blushing at how close he was to her. Changing the topic quickly before he could see her embarrassment, she attempted to explain.

"I... My hands. I can't injure them. They're important for when I play the violin." She glanced at him, wondering why she couldn't formulate a proper explanation with his face so close to hers. "I just..."

"Ah." He seemed to get the gist of it, and gently lifted her hand to his mouth, planting a kiss on it. "Don't worry, you'll recover soon enough, Yui-_chan_."

She nodded, and gave up all further attempts at speech. Never mind that she'd been trying to explain... a violinist's unique sound could entirely change if their hands or fingers were injured. Sighing, she shifted her body to snuggle closer to him, and he welcomed her gently, planting a kiss in her hair.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook," he informed her, with a little nibble on her ear. "I still want to hear about what you said you should have told me..."

Then he pulled back abruptly and sat up, just as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in?"

Ren, Jun, Syo and Hikari entered, along with Natsuki, who was carrying a protesting Miki. Yuiren blanched at the sight of her friend's bandaged arm. Behind them, Tokiya was leading Nanami in as well. They all paused at the sight of Otoya and Yuiren sharing the hospital bed - more of a bunk, really - and Ren's face slid into a smirk, while Hikari giggled.

"I guess you're feeling better," she said, wiggling her eyebrows, and Yuiren was relieved to see some of the color return to her sister's face.

"You're one to talk," she grumped, knowing what Hikari was insinuating, and directing a pointed look at where Syo was holding Hikari's hand. They both looked at where they were connected and abruptly pulled apart, both blushing.

"Well, I called Mom and Daddy," Hikari muttered, rolling her eyes. "You two might want to be further apart before they get here."

Otoya made to move, but Yuiren glanced at him and grabbed his hand. She hesitated, but her boyfriend seemed to understand. Though a bit nervous, he stayed where he was, next to her on the bed, as their friends settled in around them. Natsuki sat down with Miki fussing on his lap, and flicked her nose to make her paw at herself, pout, and shut up.

It was here that Yuiren finally opened up, confessing about the notes and the stalker to all of her friends. Only Jun, Miki and Natsuki had already known, and she looked beseechingly at Otoya when she was done.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you," she said softly. "I just... didn't want to bother you. I didn't think Ishimura-_san_ would go so far. I didn't think she hated me that much."

"That's 'cause ya stopped reading the notes," said Jun. He shrugged as they turned to look at him. "The police took them, for evidence, but I had some of them. Basically the crazy bitch wanted Ittoki-_kun_ fer herself. The notes started off calm and logical, but they were escalating. By th' last one, she promised that she was gonna kill ya, Yui-yui."

Otoya drew Yuiren closer at that, and Yuiren shivered. Jun stopped, but she was grateful that neither he nor Miki were offering an 'I-told-you-so'. Her friends' graciousness humbled her, and she bowed to them both.

"Gee," Syo said in an attempt to lighten the suddenly somber mood, taking his hat off to roll in his hands. "I always thought that _Ren_ would be the one with the crazy fangirl."

Ren calmly reached over, took Syo's hat, and tossed it over to Miki, who delightedly caught it with an evil little snicker. Syo balked, and if they hadn't been in a hospital room, he would have exploded.

As it was, the nurse entered to give him a stern warning about causing a disruption for her other patients, and chided the rest of the room for laughing so hard - especially _that_ patient with the abdominal injury!

Yuiren finally relaxed, feeling the painkillers the nurse had come in to give her finally kick in. "At least... she's caught now. It's over." She looked at Otoya, and solemnly promised, "I won't forget next time. If a crazy stalker sends me notes, Imma tell you. I promise."

He laughed and bussed a kiss off her nose. "You better," he warned, but Yuiren saw the forgiveness in his eyes, and smiled, relieved that at least one wound was healed.

"Okay, this one is going back to bed," said Natsuki, standing up with Miki again. She had made a lot more protest, but the nurse had given her painkillers as well, and the meds had made her sleepy. She muttered something that made Natsuki smile, and he bowed to everyone as he carried her to the next room.

A thought occurred to Yuiren.

"Hey, Ren-_senpai_?" The orange-haired senior turned to her, eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Where's Aria? Wasn't she with you?"

In answer, Ren simply smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! No more stalker for Yui-Yui! Hmm, and I think we're all learning a very valuable lesson on how to shut Kurusu Syo up through this story - the ugly hat, always target the ugly hat! Lol!**

**Alrighties, so the next chapter, as was warned previously, contains content that dips waaaaaaaaaay past the 'T' rating. Heck this time around it even goes beyond 'M' rated because the chapter contains actual 'lemon'. That's right, you heard me, LEMON! WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS...! *ahem* But yes, will be using the same method as previously and stick a separate link on DorkDoori's profile page for the extended (full) version of that chapter. Pfft, I already see people cringing away from reading it! But anyhow, more on that tomorrow when I actually have to upload the thing.**

**Author Miki has been happy her Mikisense made you laugh dear reviewers, L0v3bu9 and Hikiri. Thanks again for staying with us!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you peeps like and do stay tuned!**


	110. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109 (Aria)**

* * *

**I have something to do later tonight so you all are getting this early again. Important note about this chapter. First, as warned, it contains actual 'lemon' in its 'full' (extended) version, which has been linked up on DorkDoori's FF-dot-net profile page for those who would like to take a look.  
**

**Second, the initial idea was to just imply everything and let the lot of you use your imaginations and, while I kept that here on FF-dot-net for all my little young-lings, the more I thought about it, the more I figured actually writing the lemon part would help me take Aria and Masa's relationship dynamic to the level I wanted it to be for the end of their story. So yeah, guess what happened! XP**

**The result of this now though is that there is actual storyline weaved between some of the steamy bits of the chapter, though it remains mostly in the beginning till about 3000+ words in (the whole thing is roughly 7000+ words long, which should give an idea of how much was taken out on FF-dot-net, lol!). So, while I'm definitely NOT forcing anyone to read lemon against their own will (this is meant to be a 'T' Rated fanfic after all), thought I'd at least keep the option open and give a heads up.**

**Finally, ****this is it for Author Miki's birthday special! Thanks to those who wished her and we hope you guys had a good week!**  


* * *

A blanching grimace formed on his facial features the instant Masato stepped foot in the master bedroom. If not more obvious than anywhere else in the suite, someone had _definitely_ been in here earlier to spruce up the place because it sure as hell hadn't looked anything like it did now the last he'd been around. Aria giggled at the visual spectacle, possibly finding amusement in the way this night was turning out to be for them as she skipped into the heavily romanticized quarters ahead of him yet again, twirling on her feet ballerina-style to survey the room in full effect.

Masato ambled in after her, his pace more tentative as purple eyes feasted anxiously on the vision of scattered, rose petals mixed amongst a splattering of diamond, white crystal cubes, forming a singular path around all corners of the space. Heck there were lit, scented cherry candles on each and every raised horizontal platform that wasn't the floor, bed, or anything remotely low enough to function as a seat and…what on earth was that bucket of iced wine doing in here?

'_Jinguji...'_ Masato's poor mind reeled with wear. Aria had laughed the moment he saw fit to rub at the bridge of his nose in between closed eyes, evidently straining to process this honeymoon-ish decor.

He reopened them to see the girl had lowered herself onto the rectangular ottoman by the foot of the large, king-sized bed. She reached for the wine bottle, popping it open with some slight measure of difficulty and poured them both half a glass. Aria patted the seat beside her in invitation, holding one of the slender objects out for him to claim. Though still a little unsure of the night ahead, even now that he'd offered her his acquiescence to follow through, Masato marched up to her, sitting himself per her behest and accepted the drink.

He whirled the glassed concoction minutely with small wrist rotations, eyeing its ruby redness that reminded him of the girl's glossy scarlet eyes. The blue-hair eventually wet his lips with the cool liquid, thanking the heavens for its relaxation-prompting qualities for he desperately needed them tonight and downed the glass.

"This must feel like I'm forcing you, huh?" The celeste-hair quizzed and Masato blinked, mildly taken aback. He wondered if his nervous demeanor was painting his present image to her in a negative light.

Aria's compassionate expression wafted into view then. "It's not like you can't still say 'no' to me, Masato," she assured, and grateful he was for her words but the Hijirikawa scion soon began to feel a lump in his throat when he considered how pathetic and wimpy he must seem, chewing on his bottom lip. Aria was the girl in this relationship and, clearly, she must feel ready to take this significant step forward in having asked it of him. And yet, here he was, hesitating in spite of his consent, afraid to consummate their love for one another in the way couples did, the way he had once equated solely with the ties of binding holy matrimony, and why?

Because this was all new and unknown territory for him.

Masato might know what sex was in general, what it entailed between a man and a woman but to hell if he knew anything specific about actually conducting the intimate deed. Aria was his beautiful angel, his perception of allure, elegance and perfection. There was something so unbelievably intriguing about the notion of becoming one with her that delved his mind into an oblivion of ecstasy, and yet also put him ill at ease, for he would be the first to scream admittance of how gravely inexperienced he was.

What if they did it and he wasn't good enough? What if she expected more and he'd let her down? What if she looked upon all of him and his possession only to laugh her head off in non-ceasing guffaws or worse, what if he hurt her?

'_What if...'_ But it was then when gentle hands raced to calm his train of stressful thoughts, encasing his quaking appendages against the wine glass.

Aria plied the fragile object from his grasp, setting it back on the tray she had initially lifted it from, then bringing his trembling digits to the plump pink of her lips. Masato sighed his immediate delight, relishing the accompanying relief as his mouth shaped into a praising 'oh' at the simple yet intimate gesture. His Aria, so beautiful, so pure, and still so worldly and seemingly knowledgeable of what to do in a situation as nerve-wrecking as this.

"You're afraid. It's understandable and perfectly alright," she soothed, laying his hands in her lap. "Understand, Masa, that I've never done this before in my life either. Never wanted to, till now—till you," the girl revealed next and he couldn't help but gawk at her in utter amazement.

A virgin, she was _still_ a freaking virgin. The very fact sent shivers of thrilling gratification up his spine because it would truly mean there hadn't been anyone else before tonight, that she had chosen him of all people to share this intimate experience with, that soon he would be her _first_, as she would be his...

"Aria..." He voiced, letting the way her name rolled off his tongue express all he felt for this gorgeous woman. His lover smiled in return, then brushing a chaste peck to his lips.

"Calm yourself, Masa. I won't regret this, and neither should you."

* * *

_**...**_

_**[Big gaping hole where all the 'spicy' stuff goes on so use your imagination peeps! XD]**_

_**...**_

* * *

Aria woke to a stream of gentle sunlight beaming in through the slit-like crack in-between opaque curtains. Rubbing at her eyes, the heiress eased her upper body off the mattress, rising to support herself on the back of her elbows as she glimpsed the time on the bedside digital. Nearly eleven now—time to get up.

Taking a moment to observe the male figure sleeping soundly beside her on the large mattress, Aria smiled faintly, reaching to stroke the fringe of her lover's dark-blue hair with mild affection. Last night had been nothing short of amazing.

She watched him now with loving scarlet eyes, chest heaving with the delicate, steady rhythm of slumber. Masato was a Yamato Nadeshiko of a man—beautiful and lean in build without a single trace of excess flesh adorning his athletic frame and so very, distinctly male. His skin was fair, as befitting the Asian ideals of beauty, not forgetting he was owner to washboard abs so well-defined the heiress had struggled not to drool all over his appearance last night.

Masato had to be fantasy-made-reality in the girl's eyes and Aria had felt she knew at last what true wealth was after a night spent embraced in his arms. If anything, she would willingly lay with him again in a heartbeat.

Careful not to disturb, Aria wheedled out from under her lover's arm with care, making to rise to her feet but was cut mid-action when a stab of pain in her abdomen seized her, forcing a yelp from her lips. Aria slumped forwards on the mattress at the abrupt sting, immediately placing it to be the after-effects of their nightly romp from mere hours past. It hadn't hurt then, more of a temporary discomfort and she hadn't bled. Still, the girl knew she had never been stretched that way before and her inner muscles were aching now after their vigorous workout.

'_Proof last night was real'_, the heiress thought smartly, half wanting to laugh at the notion but was only too aware doing so would surely agitate her lower body muscles. A lenient dipping of the mattress and warm, comforting arms around her waist brought a soft smile to the girl's face anew. So much for not disturbing his slumber.

"Can I do anything?" Masato asked, and Aria was rather glad he knew well enough not to question whether she hurt or if she was alright and she was grateful for the offer.

"Run a bath for me?" The girl asked in response, turning her head to face him.

Her lover doted a kiss to her brow before taking his leave of the bed, re-fastening his earlier-discarded yukata and disappearing into the attached bath quarters to fulfill her request. He returned minutes later to fetch her himself, carrying her bridal-style to the luxury facility, helping to ease her weight into the filled Jacuzzi tub with its mild jet of bubbles shooting in from all sides.

Aria relaxed almost instantly, letting the warm gushes of water aid in massaging the minor soreness from her tired limbs after a night of passion, enabling her body to unwind itself. She barely noticed it when Masato waded in after her, only registering his presence when fond hands found her middle section again and he pulled her to him, back against the rigid front of his chest. He began to wash her, making use of the provided bath oils and a soft, spongy luffa scrub.

Minutes ticked by and little other than the ambiance of jetting bubbles echoed aloud through the spacious bath area. Aria sensed her lover's attitude to be more solemn now than it was moments prior. Though curious and just that bit of concerned, she chose to bestow the blue-hair a while of privacy for the purpose of rumination as he busied himself with the task of washing him and her both. It wasn't until Masato set the luffa back in its former cradle did she voice up, wanting to hear his state.

"I tried to reason with him," Masato revealed, speaking against her nape.

Aria blinked. "Your father?" She fashioned for the sake of certainty. Hijirikawa Masaomi was an intimidating man. It was something she'd learnt being in his occasional company over the past several months and, while tolerable in the business sense, she definitely saluted anyone with enough courage to go against the man's will as her lover had done, rousing his anger.

What manner of backlash Masato must have endured after the night of their engagement party the girl could only imagine. After all, he'd literally sunk his father's fleet of ships with wildfire that night by refusing to marry her in front of a live audience and the invited media guests—Hijirikawa Masaomi had to be furious. "I take it he didn't listen."

Her lover shook his head 'no'. He then divulged to her his three weeks spent under house arrest, unable to leave the estate or converse with anyone outside of it due to having his mobile confiscated and Aria felt for him. Apparently Masato's father hadn't wanted him in range of the media to 'jeopardize' things further while he tried to straighten it out.

"Father should know I left the estate by now," he breathed and Aria patted his knee as a gesture of reassurance.

"He won't find you here." Masato gave pause at her words, tightening his hold against her waist just a tad.

"Maybe, but I don't want to stay here, away from you." The girl blinked a second time. Had he just admitted...? Did her lover actually mean to return to the school with her? True this separation had been much harder on him, Aria knew. But still, Masato wasn't out of hot water just yet.

"What of your father?"

"Let him find me," Masato had said, the notions of challenge audible in his tone and Aria had been impressed by his boldness. "I won't let him take me back."

Refreshed, Aria had called Ren to send George over after she and Masato had dressed and eaten. Her childhood friend hadn't been alone judging from the dual of familiar voices in the background of their phone conversation and the girl almost assumed he wouldn't dare ask her about her night as such. Of course, she shouldn't have underestimated him because he did.

"So how was the sex?"

Aria chuckled softly into the mobile device at the sudden background hush on the other end of the call, then remembering the pain in her abdominals and halted, voicing a lackluster "ow" into the mouthpiece before thinking twice. "Was the stiff _that _good, sweetheart?" Ren had teased, having clearly taken her expression of pain over the phone as proof of her deflowering.

The girl grinned like a fool at his perceptiveness, thanking the heavens he couldn't see it. "Asshole," she jabbed, ending the call following that curt reply and Masato arched an amused brow from beside her on the sofa. Soon it would be time to go home, together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, maybe it's just me but I thought it really romantic and sweet how Masa pampers Aria in the bath. Pffft, what am I saying, I wrote that!**

**Anyways, I'd be a big fat **_**Leia**_ **if I said writing this 7000+ word craziness was easy. On the contrary, it was plain hard! But yes, I'm still all for the whole 'challenge yourself' thing so whatever. Hope you guys liked. And for those who miraculously did read those lemony bits, thanks so much for taking the time to do so!**

**Hearts again to our loyal reviewers, Hikiri and L0v3bu9 for chiming in as always. Things definitely seem intense in the drama department lately and I guess, though we tried to avoid those to some extent, it was pretty mind-boggling to do so because there isn't just one but three of us here and we each have a character's story to tell. Hmm...not to mention the day the drama really ends probably means the day this whole story ends too, lol. We don't have long more to go, peeps!  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	111. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110 (Miki)**

Christmas. And how was Miki celebrating it?

Being smothered by a certain bespectacled blonde was how. Despite sighing for the umpteenth time, the brunette couldn't help her fond smile as Natsuki darted about the room near-frantically, searching for...well, Miki didn't know _what_, but watching him run around the room like a headless chicken was rather adorable.

"_Please_ don't do that to me again, Miki," he said for the... ninth time that morning as he finally settled down to sit beside her bed, and he clasped her hand. "If it wasn't for Satsuki telling me to calm down, I..."

Miki smiled guiltily, leaning over and gently brushing her lips over his. "Sorry for worrying you," she told him softly, and Natsuki shook his head before pushing her to lean back against the pillows he put up for her. He regarded her silently, green eyes searching, and Miki tilted her head at him.

"Yes?"

"If you ever decide to do something as _stupid_ as that again," Natsuki said, "I will _encourage_ Satsuki to tie you up."

She _really_ couldn't help it. "You're a kinky one too, aren't ya?"

A bright red flush took over her lover's face, and Miki giggled, purposely cooing about how cute he was with that blush. For a moment there, it looked like Natsuki would just sit there, blushing like an adorable fool... and then said adorable fool switched with Satsuki and proceeded to kiss her, and Miki giggled into the kiss.

Satsuki regarded her blankly for a moment. "You're unbelievable," he finally deadpanned, and Miki sketched a mock-bow, still giggling. Looking a little amused, the violent personality pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss on her forehead, and the brunette blinked at him when he pulled away.

"It's Christmas, after all," he said with a slight smirk. "Since you're injured, I'll let you off and let Natsuki smother you." Satsuki chuckled. "I think that's enough of a punishment for your idiocy, _you stupid octopus_."

Miki stared at him for a moment. "Sacchan, you're evil."

He quirked an eyebrow. "So I've been told. Countless times, in fact," he answered easily, his smirk widening at her pout. With uncharacteristic gentleness (did he feel guilty over her wound? It wasn't like she _let_ him do _anything_, though...), he kissed her again, tapping her nose and chuckling softly when she pawed at her face before switching back with Natsuki.

Just on time for Syo-_kun_ to happily come into the room without waiting for a response to his knocking. He was holding Hikari's hand, Miki was amused to note, and Jinguji-_san_, Ichinose-_san_, Nanami-_san_, as well as Jun shuffled into the room.

"Are you alright, Miki?" the fedora-loving blonde asked, and Miki merely grinned at him knowingly. Her childhood friend seemed to understand for he scowled at her, a light blush staining his cheeks. The brunette giggled again - she believed the painkillers the nurse gave her after breakfast was making her high - but decided to answer the question.

"'m fine," she answered, flinging her left arm around despite Natsuki's attempts to make her stop. Jinguji-_san_ rolled his eyes at her, but looked otherwise relieved. Jun and Syo-_kun_ winced just watching her flinging her limb around, while Ichinose-_san_ sighed with an exasperated smile. Nanami-_san_ and Hikari both sighed their relief as well. "Nothing as serious as Yui-Yui, methinks." She paused. "Speaking of which, adjourn to Yui-Yui's room and interrupt potential sexy time between her and Oto-_nii-san_, go!"

It was with mild laughter that they went, though the lot of them had fun laughing _at_ her when Natsuki decided that Miki couldn't walk despite the fact her legs were unharmed and proceeded to carry her to the next room. She protested - of _course_ she did! Only her _left arm_ was injured, nothing else - but her lover proved to be stubborn, and flicked her nose to make her shut up as he settled onto a seat.

And then she realized... there was no sexy time between her cousin and Yuiren. Damn it. That was not fun.

Yuiren began explaining the whole stalker situation to the poor, unenlightened fools (...the painkillers really _was_ making her high), and while it was tempting to tell the dark-haired teen 'I told you so'... well, she had learnt her lesson. Miki hoped.

...knowing Yuiren, she definitely did.

The painkillers started to kick in just as the conversation was starting to get good. Miki yawned and leaned in closer to Natsuki, sleepily inhaling his scent.

"Nacchan?" she mumbled sleepily. He quietly rumbled a response, and she yawned again. "You smells good."

Natsuki coughed slightly, and stood up, holding her safely in his arms. "Okay, this one's going back to bed," he informed the rest of the room.

Now her brain was all fuzzy, Miki felt no compunction in mumbling, "Nacchan no jump me, 'kay?"

Natsuki coughed again, bowed to the room, and hastily brought Miki back to her own bed.

He was lucky she was too out of it by this point to see him hastily grab a tissue from her bedside table and stuff it up his nose, just as he set her down gently and tucked her in.

"Heaven help me," he muttered, watching as his cute Miki rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Aria wasn't very pleased to find out what had gone down for the one night she was away when she came back. In fact, Miki swore she'd pull Jinguji-_san_'s hair a couple more times after this, seeing as her roommate found out when she was down and out for the count, and Yuiren was in a similar condition as she was due to the darn painkillers.

"What, I leave you both for _one night_, and you get into a fight with a knife-wielding hussy?" were her exact words, if Miki remembered right. Then the celeste-haired teen proceeded to call her brother to complain about how much of an idiot she was.

Saeki, though, had the best retort _ever_. "..._you mean you just realized that _now_?_" he questioned disbelievingly. "_Aria, you've been my sister's _roommate _for nearly _a year_, and you only realized she was an idiot_ now?"

Yes, her loving brother had totally insulted her, but it was the truth. Then Aria's response made her pout, while Natsuki tried to smother his chuckles.

"Oh please, Saeki-_san_! I knew your sister was an idiot the day I met her but I never realized she had a death wish or I would have catered to it loooooooooooong ago."

"Aria no wub wub me no moreeeeee...!" she whined to her boyfriend. The bespectacled blonde chuckled merrily, patting her head reassuringly. Or at least, he _tried_ to. He was laughing too hard to properly comfort her, and Aria soon left to give Yuiren a piece of her mind. Miki prayed for the other teen.

Left to her own devices in the ensuing minutes, Miki innocently took the time to sit down and _really_ think about several things... the graduation auditions were near, and there were limited slots for those like her who wanted to debut as a group. Yes, a group, which might have seemed like a sudden decision on her part at present - even for Miki - but really wasn't. It was something Miki had been contemplating on her own - in between finals and all the drama and hunting down Yuiren's stalker - since their _Lacrimosa_ performance. And so, while Tsukimiya-_sensei_ had assured her that he would do what he could to assure her of a spot in light of her approaching him with her thoughts previously, the brunette deduced she couldn't delay asking if the people she wanted for group mates were willing anymore, right?

_'I guess,'_ she thought to herself,_ 'I'll ask them both.'_ Her mind pulled up the memory of them singing during Aria and Hijirikawa-_san_'s engagement party that turned null and void, and the melody that played in her head near immediately made her smile.

Miki brought it up to Yuiren the next day, and the dark-haired teen looked surprised. The brunette blinked, then pouted. If Yuiren didn't agree what were her chances of approaching her own diva-like roommate?

"...no good?" she wondered, and Yuiren shook her head.

"Well, no," she said. "Honestly, I'm flattered and honored and I can't believe you asked me! But... well... my ears..."

"Will be fine," Otoya-_nii-san_ butted in strongly, and Miki couldn't help her smile as she watched her cousin reassure Yuiren. Those two were fooling no one and they really were cute together.

Yuiren managed a shaky smile at her boyfriend, but turned back to her soon enough. "But..."

"Yuiren, I said they'll be fine." Otoya was being stubbornly optimistic.

Yuiren looked doubtful, one hand reaching up to rub her ear. "Right. But, my hearing aside, what if Miki and Aria would prefer to debut with someone... _better_ than me? Are you sure you want me?" The last bit she directed at Miki.

"OF COURSE I WOULD WHAT TALKING YOU!"

Yuiren still looked doubtful, but she nodded and leaned back in her bed, and that settled it between them. Her roommate, on the other hand... well. It looked like Miki would have to practice a speech before she went to Aria. The celeste-haired teen had entered their school with the aim of debuting solo. And as their year's initial top student who excelled at nearly every last aspect of idol-ship, Miki was willing to bet her _Aneki_ was determined to keep it that way.

She _really_ had her work cut out for her, didn't she?

When she voiced it to Natsuki one evening, the blonde looked confused. "I thought you wanted to debut solo, too," he said, and Miki scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I _did_, really," she answered. "But..." she paused, closing her eyes in an attempt to gather her thoughts. "When we sang 'glow' together, I felt that... 'if I were to debut in a group, _these_ are the people I want to debut with'," Miki started, scratching her cheek with a finger. "Then when I began the composing course, I got really excited and wrote all these songs with layered harmonies and...before I knew it my work just started leaning towards having more than one person singing it, and then 'Lacrimosa' happened, and..."

"...and you saw how we as Starish have each other to lean on when things get rough?"

Miki perked up. "Yes, that!" she declared. "And... well... putting my composing works aside... debuting solo, after watching Starish interact with each other... it seems a little too _lonely_ to me."

Her boyfriend chuckled and pulled her into a hug, kissing the back of her head. "You're right," he agreed. "All of us in Starish initially wanted to debut solo, but after Haru-_chan_ pulled us all together... well..." he snuggled into her neck, and Miki giggled at the ticklish sensation. "We still get to do solo projects every now and again but, splitting up for solo work after all we share now as a group... can get really lonely. Like something's lacking, if you will."

The brunette giggled and bumped her head against his lightly. "Then I guess I'll just try my darndest to convince Aria, then," she said, adjusting her position against Natsuki's chest to feel more comfortable. "But for the time being, Nacchan no jump me, 'kay?"

This time, she _didn't_ miss his need to grab a tissue and stuff it up his nose, but she was too sleepy to comment on it by that time.

Miki made a mental note to laugh at him later.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Author Yuiren helped Author Miki out loads with this. Mainly coz Author Miki had no plans. Still doesn't actually. Hehehehehe. *SHOT***

**Author (Aria's) Note: Lalala, a few things worth mentioning...**

**For one, we've started writing out several of the Omake chapters, so yay! We've taken some of your suggestions so far into consideration so hopefully you guys will enjoy them when they come out.**

**Next, lol, about how you guys don't want this to end, believe me when I say I'm sad at the idea too, given this collabo fanfic was my brainchild to begin with *sobs*. Nevertheless, there is no sense in stretching out a story when it has been told to completion so that's what we're going to do with 'The Next Stage'. After all, authors Yuiren, Miki and I have dedicated a whole year to this as it is and have already agreed to extend it a little through the Omakes so we each feel it is time to move on.**

**And with that, you peeps have roughly 17-18 (my maths bites) chapters left before the main story comes to a close. Hang in there my rabulies! **

******Finally, thank you dearest Hikiri and The Goddess Of Flash for your latest reviews! Hehe, some of you guys have already figured out the 'group' thing beforehand so this should have been a pretty happy chapter for those of you who did. Booyah!**

******Please keep R&R-ing if you like and, as always, please stay tuned!**


	112. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111 (Yuiren)**

It was disheartening. Yuiren woke up with the buzzing still having a party in her ears, and was disappointed. Her hearing fluctuated on and off, and she could barely make-out what people were saying at times. Otoya had learned to get her attention first with touches and to speak slowly and clearly - but even then, he had to repeat himself quite a few times. But he was patient and conscientious and he never left her side (except for a while, to shower and change), and Yuiren had no idea what she would have done without him there.

He'd even stayed when her parents had arrived, her mother flustered and worried and her father deeply concerned. Otoya had stayed with her even when her father had looked at him like he'd found something unpleasant on his daughter's shoe. He'd looked a little nervous, yes, but he'd stayed, and despite her father's glaring, he'd held Yuiren's hand as she spoke to her parents, once again reliving the entire ordeal.

When they'd finally gotten ready to collect Hikari (who had been sitting in a corner of the room, texting Syo - the sneaky little thing; Yuiren was certain she hadn't told her parents about Syo yet) Otoya had reluctantly left her for a while, dragged out by Sukunami Taka's iron grip on his shoulder, only to return a little later, smiling and relieved.

Yuiren hadn't asked him what her father had said to him, or what he had said to her father, but her father had looked much calmer, as had Otoya.

"It's nothing, sweetheart," her father had told her. "Don't worry so much. I just welcomed him to our family."

"I could tell you," Otoya said, grinning, "But I'd be breaking the bro code."

If her hand hadn't been bandaged, Yuiren would have socked him one. She contented herself with rolling her eyes at him as her father left.

Her boyfriend had been rather quiet after her parents left, but he settled himself into the bed with Yuiren for the night. He insisted on either helping her open her presents (their friends had dropped off their Christmas gifts when they'd visited, and Yuiren had a sack of gifts from her family) or waiting until her hands were better to open them. But he did open her gift for him, and chuckled at the dolphin-print scarf with his name sewn into it.

And then he'd gone all serious again, which wasn't like him at all, so Yuiren had asked him what the problem was.

Otoya had hesitated, carefully weighing his words before saying, "Yui-_chan_?"

She tilted her head at him curiously. "Yes?"

"We never did have one of those 'define-the-relationship' talks, did we?"

She thought back, and shook her head. "No..." She looked uneasily at him. "I didn't... I never thought of it."

This was her first relationship, and though she loved Otoya, half the time she felt like she didn't have a clue what she was doing or what she was supposed to do. But Otoya seemed to know that, because he suddenly smiled and leaned in to ruffle her hair, causing her to squawk indignantly.

"You're my first girlfriend," he said, seriously. "I mean, I had crushes on other girls before, but I never actually got into a relationship until I met you and fell in love with you. What I felt for them... it's nothing, compared to what I feel for you."

Yuiren felt something deep inside her grow warm, and she smiled. Otoya reached for her hand and gently held it, mindful of her wounds.

"I'm your first boyfriend, too, right?"

She nodded. "You are." She was quiet, then looked him in the eye and breathlessly threw her heart open for him to see. "You're going to be the only one, Otoya. I'm not in this for fun, like some girls do, not just for status and being in a relationship. I'm in this for the long haul, and if you aren't, then we better stop right here and now." That last sentence hurt her to suggest, because if she lost Otoya it would be like losing her brother all over again, but Yuiren, in her honest way, felt that if they were having that 'talk' then she had better say it now.

Otoya's grip tightened on her hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Yuiren." He swallowed, and met her gaze firmly. "That was the only thing your dad wanted to confirm with me, before he gave me his approval one way or another. He asked me if I was just playing around, if I planned on leaving you sometime in the future. He asked if I saw myself in your future, because he knew you'd lost a lot more than your brother when Yasuo passed away. And I told him..." He trailed off, then looked at her again and smiled. "I told him the truth."

Yuiren felt tears come to her eyes. "What did you tell him?"

Otoya gently wiped both corners of her green orbs. "I told him that one day, I'm gonna marry you, and the only thing that could make me leave you would be if you fell in love with someone else. But otherwise, when I see you, I see my future. I see light and life and happiness, but only when I look at you. And I don't think that's gonna change."

That warmth in her chest exploded, and Yuiren could not stop her smile as she tugged Otoya onto the bed and closer to her, drawing him into a hug.

This was what she wanted most, what Ittoki Otoya had given her - a relationship that was truly based on love, one that wasn't based simply on physical attraction, but on love and respect and friendship and two people who were willing to work together towards the same goal. A relationship would only work if both people involved were willing to fight for it. They were still newly into this, and there was a long road ahead. Problems would come. Trouble would come.

But until he'd said that, until he'd assured her that he was here to stay, Yuiren hadn't had the assurance that her Otoya wasn't going to go away when bad times came to rock the boat. And it made such a difference to know that he saw the same thing she did when he looked at her that she saw when she looked at him, and that he was going to drop anchor, even when the storms came.

Pulling back, she kept her face serious as she spoke to him, but her tone was light and filled with humor.

"When you marry me, you're going to be marrying someone who's a stubborn klutz," she informed Otoya with a completely straight face. "I'm a trouble magnet, I can't cook half as well as my mother, and I'm afraid that right now, I can't hear all that well and I may not be able to debut as an idol... and I won't be much of a violin player either. And I come with a big family - you know I have a lot of siblings? And more than half of them are brothers who are pretty overprotective of me..."

Otoya laughed and leaned in to cut her off with a kiss. "Bring it on," he whispered against her lips. "It sounds good to me. You have a big family - I have Miki as a cousin, remember? I can take on your brothers anytime. I'd take on the world to be with you, Yui-_chan._"

Yuiren relaxed against him and giggled. "If you're sure," she whispered, demurely.

He answered her without words, reminding her again what she loved most about him, and for a long time that night there had been no further discussion, just them, love and intimacy their goal rather than passion.

Oh, it had gotten pretty heated, but to Yuiren's surprise, Otoya had stopped and pulled back, breathing hard as he struggled to regain control.

"Otoya?"

He swallowed, and smiled at her. "Just... a little respect to your dad. He asked me, earlier, what I'd do if he let you off the hook for that promise you made him and your mom. About waiting till marriage."

"He said that?" Yuiren was still a little dazed. "My dad?"

"Yeah." Ittoki took a deep breath and let it out, then shifted to lie down beside her.

"But I told him no. Not just because I thought it was a test - because I knew it definitely was - but because. It just... wouldn't be right, would it?" He grinned at her. "I mean, I was honest. I admitted I'd be tempted... very tempted. But I wouldn't do anything to you that you aren't comfortable with - because that's not what our relationship is about. It's more than just physicality. And on our wedding night, it's gonna be all the sweeter knowing that you waited for me... and I waited for you." He blushed a little, but his eyes were warm.

Yuiren impulsively reached for his hand and squeezed gently, uncaring of the twinge of pain.

"If it was a test," she whispered, slowly regaining her breath, coming down from her high after their make-out session, "I'd say you passed."

"If I hadn't," Otoya informed her, "I'd keep retaking until I did. Even if your dad thought less of me for what I said."

She smiled. "He didn't, and neither do I."

Suddenly tiring of talking, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. He was surprised - Yuiren didn't usually initiate things. But he responded to her within moments, and soon there was no more need for words.

* * *

Now, in the light of day, Yuiren's worries returned full force. She sat up and shook her head lightly, but the buzzing remained. Next to her, Otoya woke up and sat up as well, and she sent a worried glance at him. He understood.

"I'll get the nurse," he said slowly, clearly, and she nodded, discouraged. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be okay."

The nurse's prognosis was neither good nor bad - she simply said that Yuiren would have to see a specialist. Her parents visited again, right before Aria did - the other girl, it seemed was in a good mood, but she was not happy that she and Miki had gotten hurt.

"One night," she fumed. "I leave for just one night, and the two of you manage to pull this off."

"We didn't exactly plan this," Yuiren protested, as Otoya chuckled.

Aria's eyes glinted. "Anyway, I would have sworn that Ren would be the one with the demented fangirl."

Yuiren grinned. "Er... Ren-_senpai_ might not appreciate you repeating that."

But she was glad to hear that Masato was back at school.

"He might drop in later," Aria told her. "He was worried when he heard your hands had been injured."

It seemed the other girl knew then, how a violinist's fingers were important. An injury to the hands and fingers could change a violinist's unique sound entirely. Yuiren was worried - she knew she could play again, but whether she would be able to play as well as before, without being able to hear and with fingers injured...

She wondered if the other girl had noticed how Yuiren was responding slowly to her, how she missed every few words and had to concentrate on lip-reading and putting visual clues together to guess what she was saying. If she did, she didn't let on, and Yuiren was grateful. She felt down enough about it as it was.

Miki dropped by after Aria did, with Natsuki, with even more startling news.

"The graduation auditions are coming up soon," the other girl announced without preamble, in her hyper way. "I told Tsukimiya-_sensei _that I wanna debut as a group. I'm asking you and Aria."

It was very sudden, in typical Miki-sense fashion, but as Yuiren spoke more to the other girl, she found out that Miki had actually thought things through - as much as Miki could, anyway - and the other girl outlined her reasons for wanting a group debut.

Yuiren thought about it. She understood Miki's feelings - and she found that she didn't mind at all, the thought of debuting together with two of the closest female friends she'd made here. And there was that time they'd worked together, that time they sang '_Lacrimosa'_... and '_glow'_...

There were only two problems, as far as Yuiren could see, and she told Miki so. But the other girl hadn't accepted either, so for now, Yuiren simply said 'yes'. Her heart hoped that things would work out, but the practical side of her was still worried.

As Otoya had noted about her when she'd given him a scarf over other, more fanciful things, she was a very realistic, practical kind of girl. As the proverb went: '_hana yori dango'_. And Yuiren was like that, except when it came to a few things.

Anyway, Aria might not agree. The other girl had enjoyed performing with them, Yuiren knew, but she did seem to prefer to perform solo most of the time. Not to be offensive, but the term 'diva' did suit Aria most of the time, and an individual debut might be what she wanted instead.

Anyway, that worry she would leave in Miki's capable hands. The other girl had left, but not before promising to talk to her mother, who was a surgeon, about Yuiren. Even if her mother couldn't work on her ears herself, she might be able to recommend someone who could. Yuiren hoped so.

But there was that desperate little fear within her, that the doctor might examine her and tell her there was nothing anyone could do, and so Yuiren greeted the rest of Boxing Day with more than just a little melancholy.

"Yui-_chan_."

She registered Otoya calling her, and turned, to see him standing at the door to her room with a wheelchair and a smile. She stared.

"Otoya?" He'd said he'd be gone for a bit, but to have him return like this...

"Come on," he urged her, grinning. "The nurse said as long as you take it easy, I can take you outside for some fresh air."

Unable to help herself, Yuiren smiled.

This. Right here, this was why she loved him. Because he knew her so well... almost better than she knew herself. And some day, some way, she would show him that she knew him, too - and loved him.

In a trice she was wrapped up warmly in a coat and tucked into the wheelchair with a warm blanket, Otoya's Christmas scarf wrapped around her neck. With a pair of soft gloves to hide the bandages on her hands, she was ready to go.

No matter what happened, Otoya would be there to face it with her. Though there were still some dark spots in her future, dark tinges fraught with worries, he was still here, and because of him, there was light also, shining out from the end of the proverbial tunnel, and she wasn't afraid to walk the path because she could see where she was going.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: A common Japanese proverb "Hana yori dango" (****花より団子****, literally, "dumplings rather than flowers") refers to a preference for practical things rather than aesthetics.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: And more Yuiren-Otoya sweetness! If it's one thing I really love about writing this with mah girls, it's how each one of our leads have such different relationships with their guys, lol! Yuiren's is very classic and sweet, Miki's is comedic and spontaneous, and Aria's is passionate and dramatic.**

**Thanks again for your latest reviews, L0v3bu9 (hope you are well) and Hikiri!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like peeps and do stay tuned!**


	113. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112 (Aria)**

The acoustics of the finely crafted auditorium was easily first class. Aria knew, she'd lived surrounded by such venues all through her late childhood and early adolescent life in Vienna. The celeste-hair stood now on the marvelous proscenium stage, drinking in the vision of the large hall, void of sentient beings if not for herself and her partner by the seat of the stage's grand.

Aria made one last scan of the human-less stalls, scarlet eyes turning up-cast to spear the galleries and boxes with their innate effervescence. Pleased with their found moment of precious solitude, the girl smiled in lithe motion. She strutted back to her blue-haired lover, instructing him to begin. Masato bade her gesturing command accompanied with a smile of his own, willing the piano's faithful song to life with mastered strokes.

_[Aria]_

"_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_[A/__M__]_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_[Aria]_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_[A/__M__]_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, [Aria] to waste_

_[A/__M__] So let me give your heart a break, [Masato] give your heart a break_

_[Aria] Let me give your heart a break, [Masato] your heart a break_

_[Aria]_

_Oh yeah, yeah"_

The joining of their vocals was magical in its essence, as magical as their realized connection to the song's meaning. The duo continued to harmonize together in a seamless trance of genuine musical beauty. Aria sang her lines with a light audible in her tasteful voice. She circled the grand in that familiar, flirty-playful manner that came effortless for her. The girl bounced in her step, twirled as they sang, all the while maintaining the soulful link of their trained voices, her gaze mirroring her lover's in never tearing from his.

_[Masato]_

"_On Sunday you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

_[A/__M__]_

_The world is ours if we want it_

_We can take it [Aria] if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_[Masato]_

_Baby, try to understand_

_[A/__M__]_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_[Aria]_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_[A/__M__]_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, [Aria] to waste_

_[A/__M__] So let me give your heart a break, [Masato] give your heart a break_

_[Aria] Let me give your heart a break, [Masato] your heart a break_

_[Aria] There's just so much you can take_

_[Masato] Give your heart a break_

_[Aria] Let me give your heart a break, [Masato] your heart a break_

_[Aria]_

_Oh yeah, yeah"_

Piano fingers occasioned the melody of glorious standing, cheering their duet of voices onwards in enchanting tonal unity. Masato watched her sweep across the stage about him, her movements breathing femininity and a magnetic vitality he had sorely missed in their time apart. He belted his own lines with a similar spirit and charm as they continued to lob the vocal baton between one another in rhythm to the song's optimistic dynamics, purple gaze focused on hers. Soon Masato gentled the pattern of his play, welcoming the song's emotive bridge.

_[Aria] "When your lips are on my lips_

_[A/__M__] And our hearts beat as one_

_[Aria] But you slip out of my fingertips_

_[A/__M__] Every time you run_

_[Aria] Whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_[Masato]_

_Don't wanna break you heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_[Aria]_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_[A/__M__]_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time [Aria] to wait, [Masato] to waste_

_[A/__M__] So let me give your heart a break_

_[Aria] Cause you've been hurt before ([Masato] Give your heart a break)_

_[Aria] I can see it in you eyes ([Masato] Your heart a break)_

_[Aria] You try to smile it away ([Masato] Your heart a break)_

_[Aria] Some things you can't disguise_

_[A/__M__]_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah yeah"_

Masato permitted the divine melody to wither into decline, lifting artistic fingers from the instrument's black and white only when it reached inaudibility. He positioned his hands on his lover's hips, securing her in a steady hold and wasted not a moment longer to press an eager kiss to her soft lips. The blue-hair crooned pleasure, shifting the angle of his sit to align himself better with accomplishing the task at hand, removing his right leg off the grand's sustain pedal. They pulled back on a mutual instance, emotions likely parallel in effect.

He looked up at her, delighted with her beauty, her caring, at the understanding of what she was telling him, had told him now—that she loved him and would always be here for him, no matter how hard it could get. Masato lay an appreciative hand on top of hers, smoothed against the left portion of his chest, his heart. A thought occurred to him then, he wondered if she knew, because she was his heart, generous and loving and kind, and to have done something like this for him today.

"Happy birthday, Masa," Aria wished, dawdling a minute longer in his embrace before drawing back and minding her way down the stage to gather her things scattered on one of the front row seats. Masato observed her with a form of relaxed fondness, sorry she had other school-related responsibilities to attend to despite it being so near to the new year, despite it being his special day.

The celeste hair cast one last courteous, longing glance his way as she slung her book bag across lean shoulders, blowing a cheeky kiss at him before she took to the auditorium's majestic pathway. His ears picked up the amplified creak from the entrance doors as Aria made it halfway. He settled to tug the piano's keyboard cover back in its place, spying his roommate enter from the corner of his peripheral vision. Masato noted Aria pause by the doorway to exchange friendly words with the orange-hair, throwing herself at the other male for a hug before she took her leave. Masato moved from the bench.

"First time I've ever heard you two sing a song together, in English no less," Jinguji imparted, approaching the stage. Masato stowed the piano bench further under the grand instrument. "You sounded good," he flinched, surprise coloring his expression. He hadn't anticipated a compliment, from his rival of a roommate of all people.

Jinguji appeared to find his delayed response a source of amusement, smirking openly. Masato cleared his throat then, waltzing off the raised platform to join the orange-hair by the front-most set of stalls. He dropped his weight onto the nearest seat, the other male opting to lean his against the sturdy vertical slab on the opposite end.

Masato studied the older male, sighing mildly as he sought to phrase a 'thank you', one warm with the emotional backing of truth. "For _everything_," he exhaled. Jinguji eyed him curiously, questioning. "And I'm sorry for dragging even you into this blood's mess of mine."

The flirt waved his apology. "You know why I did it."

And Masato _did_ know. Jinguji Ren, he'd had his friend pinned wrong for most of their lives so it seemed, for as far back as the blue-hair could recall he'd thought the other a player, a Casanova by every letter of the word, a vicious male predator who preyed on women for the sheer enjoyment of it and had detested the very character. But then the truth had shown itself upon Aria's return.

It was for _her_, always _her_.

Because the orange-hair had lost his precious person once and tried to cope with it in his own way. Jinguji had been closer to Aria in their childhood days. And so part of him had to wonder—what of now?

"Her asking that I not distance myself, are you really okay with it?" Another delayed response, but Masato nodded.

Things had been…something of a whirlwind lately, so he'd learnt. In accordance to the school's eclectic grapevine he had dumped Aria during their engagement party in front of a vast audience after he'd discovered her cheating on him with Jinguji. Photographed shots of him in the midst of his announcement, coupled with media quotes of the words he'd used saw themselves printed in the papers come ensuing days. The others had shown it to him upon his return.

There were even images of Aria being comforted by Oikawa and his roommate, likely prompting the rumors to escalation. Jinguji being the celeste-hair's date to the recent school Christmas party had only supplemented the gossip on campus, putting words in the student bodies' mouths.

It was Kurusu who suggested they play along with the superficial story and Aria had leapt at the notion. Jinguji and himself had agreed later, thinking it for the best as of the moment. After all, the last thing they needed was for the world to realize his relationship with Aria wasn't over. So though it wasn't entirely to his liking, Masato understood it was safer for Aria this way as the girl and his roommate were infamous around school for being regular flirts. A portrayal in actual fact, majority who took their personalities at face value had labeled them thus and were of the opinion that neither was the type to commit beyond the casual in a relationship.

It was better the public assume those two were just fooling around as per their nature.

Funding the story's 'authenticity', Masato stopped lingering by Aria's side too often, Jinguji taking his place, exceptions being when the Starish troop enjoyed lunch with the girls or whenever they were in the specific company. In light of his altered relationship status, Masato found himself buried in a steady stream of confessions the few short days following his return, the school's female population figuring he was available again. He'd turned each one away as politely as he could, careful not to betray any inkling of reality through his rejections.

To his immediate bafflement, Aria hadn't seemed the least bit at odds with his increased attention from girls as of late. It then surprised him further when he experienced disappointment at this, realizing he'd wanted her to be even a _little_ jealous. The girl had read him though, laughing aloud and claiming that she would be if she wasn't so certain of how right she was for him as he was for her, of his endless devotion.

And then she had told him something she hadn't before—those three words he'd longed to hear: "_I love you."_

Hearing the phrase tumble past her lips in that humble, affectionate deliverance, Masato swore he could have died happy. He'd wanted to say them back to her then but the heiress had refused it of him, requesting that he not say it to her as a response the first time. Impressed, he had choked back the need to reply, realizing what she wanted of when he should choose to say it was whole-hearted honesty, not a cordial response to her admission, no matter how truthful.

Masato chuckled at the brief recollection, remembering how the very next instance Aria had turned her inner she-devil on him, grabbed at his shirt collar and threatened to show him what _true_ jealousy was should he _ever_ deign to cheat on her. Gosh his foxy diva.

"She loves you too," he informed his roommate, suddenly keen on lending a voice to his earlier assurance that he was indeed okay with the way things were between the three of them at present. "It's her right, I understand that now."

It may be a different kind of love, but love nonetheless. Jinguji was important to Aria and the blue-hair knew she treasured the other male's presence in her life. So Masato had come to an acceptance, to trust _her_, to trust _him_, to believe in them both, his lover and his friend respectively—even in knowing there were bound to be times when the duo's intense kinship would drive him up the wall with distress.

Jinguji's dry chuckle echoed the hall. "Not so stiff in your thinking anymore," he jabbed in tease, in that way guy-friends always could with one another, especially them.

"Aria's done your mettle a load of good," he went on and Masato had to agree. He thought back to a prior conversation with the other male, concerning how to fathom Aria's aloofness one had to consider the setting in which she had been raised, a Western backdrop where the same customs did not truly apply.

It hadn't taken him long to notice it the first time they'd reconnected after all those years, for Aria didn't withhold familiarity physically or verbally the way most Japanese were taught to do. She made mistakes early on in her addresses. Then not understanding, he'd merely surveyed her struggles, appalled when she dared throw caution to the wind and breach standard formality.

The decision had no doubt added to her landing those many initial enemies within school, particularly of female origin. But as he'd taken the time to analyze the fine details it became rather understandable, because no matter how many times he looked at it Aria wasn't pure Japanese. She'd grown up halfway across the world immersed in a different culture, held a different set of values, she was original where he was traditional, progressive where he was conservative. And though their clashes on those fundamental levels had birthed a series of headbutting in the beginning it had served its purpose, for he'd come to realize how graciously they complimented each other as a result.

"Have you told her the truth yet?"

Masato shook his head. It had been over three days now. And though he'd had the opportunity the blue-hair had been distracted to learn of what went down for Sukunami and Otoya while he was away, not to mention the injuries both the dark-hair and Oikawa had sustained from the incident. Besides, there was still no updated news from the outside, which proved very strange. His father had to know he was here by now, why the quiet Masato failed to grasp.

"I'll tell her on New Year's." New Year—Aria's eighteenth birthday. After all they'd endured together, would she come to hate him? No, he didn't think so, especially after the duet they had just shared. Masato knew Aria would stay by his side regardless. Nevertheless, he would still be risking her trust.

"Scared?"

Masato rose, deciding it time to pay Sukunami and Otoya another visit. "Terrified," he answered, deflecting denial in the presence of his roommate for what might have been the first time in eternity as he paced away.

Ren watched the other male go, several queries making themselves known in his head. The quiet following Hijirikawa's return to school was baffling him as much as he was certain it did his blue-haired roommate. Reaching for his mobile instances later when he was alone, the flirt deduced it was about time he made an active move to find out for real what was going on beyond Saotome Gakuen's protective walls.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo! A little late on uploading this, sorry! My long Spring-Summer break is over so it's back to university for me, which means being busybusybusybusybusy.**

**Featured song is "Give Your Heart a Break" originally by Demi Lovato though me based Masa and Aria's duet on the Glee version sung by Lea Michelle and Dean Geyer. Me chose the song because the message seemed so sweet and Masa and Aria deserved an epic duet after all they've been through in this, lol. Credit for lyrics go to metrolyrics-dot-com. ****Underline** **under the initial indicates who sings harmony.**

**Also, about the whole cultural difference thing mentioned in this chapter, I can't say it's factual really but something from personal observation. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Thanks to reviewers Hikiri and L0v3bu9. We seriously love you two!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and so stay tuned!**


	114. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113 (Miki)**

Miki twiddled her thumbs as her part-Austrian roommate busied folding newly washed and dried garments. The celeste-hair had left their shared dwelling several short minutes past to fetch the pile of clothes, lugging them back to the room in a blue, laundry basket perched on her left hip. Miki leaned the line of her jaw atop her furry, stuffed friend's crown at present, observing the folding. She had spent the few minutes of personal time to ponder how on earth she would approach her elegant roommate with her request to group-up for the graduation auditions. A half-empty drawer opened, shut filled to the brim - Aria had _a lot_ of clothes.

The brunette continued to twiddle her thumbs, playing with her nails; obviously she hadn't reached a settling conclusion. "I...rawrrawrroomishh," she chewed, muffling her unknown sentence and her roommate cast one of those raised-eyebrow glances her way, though with mild affection companioning the gesture.

"Something on your mind, sugar?" queried the older and Miki eeped at the suddenness in which Aria's question had alerted her from the mumbles of her demented mind.

She flopped back onto her mattress, bringing her stuffed doggy along for the ride and stared up at the room's ceiling as if looking for guidance. After several silent minutes more, the petite finally decided it was useless fretting any longer and jolted upright with an abrupt roar, chucking Pakkun against her pillow in her minor frustration, the poor stuffed animal plonking face-first into his owner's suffocating green pillow, but Miki didn't notice.

"I want you sing with us, _aneki_!" she cried openly, bouncing over to the taller girl who halted mid-fold to factor her heated statement.

"Sing with you what?"

Miki shook her head rapidly. "Nuuu! With me and Yui-Yui, we should group together like in Glow and Lacrimosa!" Miki waved, excited at the prospect of what the three of them could accomplish together as a group rather than individual talents (just like Starish) and doing her best to convey that excitement in the one way she knew best - hyperness.

Aria dropped her cotton garb back into the basket, cringing at the way Miki was brandishing her injured arm about the space as if it was a freaking magic wand from the Harry Potter movies. By the heavens, Miki might as well be busy fighting one of those wizard duels with the way she was fluttering around her like that.

"Stop stop stop!" the heiress beseeched, grabbing at the girl's arms with firmness but a measure of care so as not to irritate Miki's injury. She cast the brunette a warning look.

The petite fancied a notable pout. "But but...I wants you!"

Aria raised her brow again, but soon found something of her inner she-devil's interest and the girl's expression transitioned gradually into a very sly grin. "You _do_, do you?"

"Eh..."

The brunette didn't know how to respond to that. The look on her roommate's face was positively demonic and she shivered, feeling the fear electrify down her spine, radiating through every last working nerve in her body and she eeped a second time upon trying to pull back and realizing Aria wasn't having it, unrelenting in her grasp. Had Aria always been physically stronger than her? Miki couldn't remember. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny that the celeste-hair had her ways with intimidation, a predatory method of the girl's own make that ensured she near always got her prey right where she wanted them.

'_Yikes!'_

Miki watched with apprehensive blue eyes as the heiress tilted her head at her in one of those coy gestures, realizing Aria had adopted the motion from her self and fashioned it her own. Oh Miki felt like kicking herself, if only she could, what with her roommate so uncompromisingly close by physical terms. The brunette didn't know why but this was starting to feel really..._really_ intimate and...kind of...inappropriate. And then she caught sight of something and her eyes bulged in their sockets, mouth falling ajar.

"Aria, is that...?"

Her roommate seemed to comprehend her gaze even without following it along with her own eyes. Wait a second, Miki managed a blink. Was Aria showing that to her intentionally?

"What do _you_ think it is, sugar?" the heiress cooed. So close, gosh Miki could taste her roommate's minty fresh breath on her lips. She couldn't help it, she blushed, a scarlet bloody shade of red; one resembling her roommate's eye color.

'_Damn it! That's a freaking hickey!' _Her mind screamed and Miki put two-and-two together - her roommate disappearing from the school Christmas Party and Jinguji suggesting how the girl was going to have a 'pleasurable' Christmas this year. Not forgetting she had returned to the school with Hijirikawa by her side, the pair looking all warm and cozy and beaming some lovey-dovey form of human halo about their auras. To think she hadn't really placed the extent of their Christmas together till now.

"Iiyaaa!" The brunette screeched, successfully wrenching herself free and scrambling back over to her side of the room while Aria hollered laughter as unladylike and tearful in her heightened amusement.

Miki hugged Popiah to her front as she dared to confront her roommate face-on from atop her bed, the heiress now clutching at her middle section as if in slight pain. '_Oh god!'_

"You...you and Hijirikawa-_san_...you..."

Aria wiped at her tears, "We 'what', Miki?" the girl dared saucily.

Miki froze. "You did '_it'_," she voiced stiffly, tone rising abnormally high in pitch. Aria cackled at the way she must have seemed so innocent in this unfounded situation. The taller girl straightened, then ambling over to join her on the single bed, seating herself with an elegant plop and crossed her legs, an action so very Ichijo Aria.

"Yes Miki," she intoned cheekily, apparently deciding she had had her fun. "We had sex."

The heiress then proceeded to chuckle again as the brunette flushed yet again and raised Popiah up as a shield at the mention of the keyword in that particular sentence. Her roommate had done it, Aria and Hijirikawa-san had actually 'done it'! To think just last night they must have hugged, and kissed, and (gulp) undressed each other, and touched...

"Too much info! Too much info!" Miki's negative head shaking was wild. Then to her horror Aria somehow inched closer and whispered hotly in her ear.

"Masato was _really something_ in bed," she crooned, mockingly panting as if she were in the moment herself against the petite's right ear, lowering her lips just a tad to brush against the brunette's nape, tease written in each foxy gesture.

"Stahp, stahp, _staaaaaaahp_!" Miki cried as she scrambled into her pillows away from her roommate, her face as red as...what _was_ the reddest thing on the planet, anyway? Well, whatever it was, the brunette's face rivaled that. Aria laughed merrily, not at all sorry for making the younger teen _that_ flustered. The heiress rolled her eyes in that usual charming way of hers and inched back perceptibly at length, not even breaking a sweat as she dolled her more casual side, placing her hands on either side of her lithe frame.

"My hands are off, sugar," she informed the younger girl, ensuring she would listen seriously this time. "Now what do you want to ask?"

Miki took a moment to take a deep breath to calm herself, willing her face to return to more..._normal_ colors. The celeste-haired teen tilted her head at her, and it was in a rush that Miki spoke again.

"IwantyoutojoinmeandYui-Yuiforthegraduationauditions asagroupcausedebutingasagrou pwouldbe_awesome_and-"

Aria cut her off by means of tossing Popiah into her face. "You know I can't understand you, sugar," she chided, amusement prominent in her tone. "Now, once more. _Slowly_, this time."

After making Miki repeat herself at least three more times (because the hyper girl just _wasn't_ calming down), the brunette blinked hopeful eyes at the elder, looking much like a happy puppy even as her roommate's expression shaped something inconclusive.

The heiress studied her roommate's disposition, thoroughly intrigued at the way Miki could cast those adorable gems on her to try to sway her decision. She turned away though, wondering why Miki was making such a weighted request for her to group up with her and Yuiren for the upcoming graduation auditions. True she had loved performing with them, 'Glow' and 'Lacrimosa' had both been a joy to do. Nonetheless, Aria distinctly remembered leading through both songs with Miki and Yuiren on either harmonies or accompaniment. She was a 'diva', as much as it was strange to admit, having been brought up to command a stage all by herself. Groups were fun, but wouldn't she just outshine the pair the way she had everyone else in the past? It was why friends never stayed and she was always alone. Even her own mother had probably treated her coldly because of the threat she was to the older woman's talent.

Miki probably read her mind's doubts - there was no other way to put it. "I've already asked Yui-Yui," she said excitedly. "Yui-Yui said 'yes'. And I haven't told her this yet, with her worrying about her hearing, but... I intend for Yui-Yui to be main vocals for our graduation audition song."

Aria blinked, somewhat impressed her roommate had planned ahead. "What?"

The brunette scrambled off her bed and towards her table, picking up her discarded iPod before rushing back to the bed and near-literally flopping on the older teen. "It's not complete yet, but... here," she waved an earbud in the celeste-haired teen's face distractedly as she scrolled through her song list. "I wrote this for an assignment originally, but I decided to keep it... just in case."

The older teen plugged in the ear pieces, letting the experimental melody waft through the innards of her mind through the processings of her sharp ears. She picked up on the hopeful quality in the song's composition, intrigued by the brunette's choice of instruments. Somehow, the melody made Aria think of something close to home, to the way she felt about something at present. She smiled faintly, handing the earbuds back to her hyper roommate after a good listen.

"I like that," the heiress admitted, honest.

The celeste-hair took a moment to consider things, rising to pace several steps across their shared living space. Her mind jumped back to the beginning of the school year, the entrance exams, the first semester, the second, everything. Hyuuga-sensei had assured her she was rare as far as talent came and went. He'd once told her how some like students of the past years were offered chances of debut even before the school year had come to a close because of such heightened talents. A part of her had wondered if she would have gotten the same chance some months back, knowing it would have put her beyond her father's reach. Of course, it had never happened. The year was nearing its end and she was still here and a single question had ingrained itself in her mind in light of it.

'_Why?' _Surely she was good enough. Could Shining Saotome possibly want something more from her? And then Aria paused. What if...he did?

Spinning on her heels, the heiress made a prompt decision. Being an 'idol' was still a dream, but it wasn't 'the' dream anymore because Aria had grown to hold other things closer to her heart. The heiress knew it was Miki's dream to be a composer in turn. The petite girl had done a lot for her since they'd come to know each other as friends. "Okay, I'm in!" She chirped in agreement, thinking that this way they could both chase their respective dreams together.

Miki grinned at her in reply, and for a moment, Aria felt like Saotome's opinion didn't matter either way.

* * *

Miki couldn't help but laugh at her redheaded cousin. She had gotten permission to drag Otoya out of the school compound to meet the family on New Year's Eve, and said cousin was essentially panicking. Yuiren had laughingly waved away his worries about whether or not he looked presentable, and the brunette had saluted the other girl and proceeded to drag him away - not exactly screaming, but he _was_ flailing.

(The rest of Starish had a good laugh at his panicked-slash-worried expression. Of course, Hijirikawa-_san_ was more..._contained_...than the rest, but even his shoulders were shaking. Aria cheerfully waved at them from her spot beside Jinguji-_san_; apparently she and the orange-haired teen were having fun feeding the rumor mill, though Miki pitied the celeste-haired teen's lover who had forcefully endured a huge bombardment of confessions. Aria, obviously, had too much fun laughing at his predicament.)

"Are you sure I look okay?" Oto-_nii-san_ was babbling. There were no other words for it. "I mean... is my hair messy? Are my clothes all right? Do I look okay? Will they like me? What if-"

"Oto-_nii-san_, shut up and breathe," Miki commanded, stopping and turning to pat at his head - an achievement for sure, for she was much shorter than the redhead beside her. "Look, see my _nii-nii_?" She pointed off to the distance towards a figure waving his walking stick like a frigging _shinai_, and he gulped. "Calm down, or I'll make you eat Nacchan's baking."

There was a pause as Miki continued dragging him towards her brother. "...you're evil, Miki," Otoya finally managed, and the brunette grinned.

"My roommate's _Aria_. I'm _bound_ to pick up _something_."

Her brother chose that timing to sling his arms over their shoulders, having limped over after getting tired of waving his walking stick around like a madman. "Pick up _what_?"

"Aria's evilness."

"Ah," Saeki commented with a sage nod, "Yes, good job there lil' sis." He continued his sagely nodding. "Aria-_chan_ is a magnificent evil being, truly. Such beauty and evilness rolled into one, yes." Cue more sagely nodding, and Miki joined in the fun.

Otoya stared back and forth between the two siblings, confused and looking more than a little worried. "W-wha..."

"_Onwards_!" the siblings yelled, Saeki happily nudging Otoya's back with his walking stick while Miki pulled the confused redhead forward, both laughing maniacally. The brunette was suitably distracted when she spotted her parents, though, and abandoned dragging her cousin in favor of rushing to them and giving them both rather suffocating-looking hugs.

"Can't breathe like that, _chibi_," her father told her laughingly even as he returned said suffocating-looking hug before letting her loose to attack her mother instead. "Glad to see you're doing all right."

"'Course I am, what you talking," Miki replied, though her answer was muffled by her mother's shoulder. Otoya and Saeki chose that moment to arrive - Saeki still nudging the redhead forward with his stick, looking very, _very_ amused, and Otoya looking like he wanted the ground to eat him alive (not unlike the time Miki asked Syo-_chan_ 'boxers or briefs').

"Mum, Dad," the brunette started even though her mother had gasped and had very likely began noticing the similarities between the redhead and her deceased sister, "Meet Ittoki Otoya. Kotomi-_baa-chan_'s son."

At length, the woman Otoya now knew to be his aunt blessed him with a tender smile, and just like that, the red-headed idol-guitarist felt all his former fears and reservations of reconnecting with what family he had ebb into the background.

* * *

**Author (Aria's) Note: So, funny story! I'd like to think, with over a hundred (100+) chapters to this fanfic now, you readers should be more or less familiar with our individual writing styles and be able to tell who wrote what for the most part. That being a given, lol, I think it would be easy to figure out that _no_, Author Miki did _not_ write the majority of that first half of this chapter, pffft!**

**The real behind-the-scenes story would be that we took a pretty lengthy break in writing this fic before this chapter, and when we started up again Author Miki ran into one of her writing blocks. So I (Author Aria), in a spur of random high/hyperness, churned out like 80% of that first half. Needless to say Author Miki liked what I wrote in that moment of hyperness and decided to adopt it as her own Miki chapter. Yay? XP  
**

**Author (Miki's) Note: Author Aria wrote an awesome A/N. COS IS TRUTH! XDDD**

**Thanks again to our rabuly reviewers Hikiri and L0v3bu9 (a.k.a. Jay), lol! Both of your reviews took very interesting turns in the previous chapter so thanks also for making us laugh, sweeties!**

**Please keep R&R-ing and do stay tuned!**


	115. Chapter 114

**A. Yuiren****: It seems prudent to mention that author Miki, after a LOOOOOONG HIATUS from writing, completely forgot the plan and confuzzled the timeline and sooooo we haz timeskip. It's not THAT BAD. We haz smart readers, you can unnerstand if you squint. Yus. Ittoki goes to meet the family on NEW YEAR'S EVE, it's like three small words you mighta missed. This happens before that. Just to clarify. No offense to nobody. Author Yuiren is nawt high. There was no cold Ribena consumed. **

**A. Miki****: Author Miki thinks Author Yuiren is totally lying, but yes, Author Miki has totally forgotten plots prior to assignments and take-home quizzes (ASSKUZES I SAY), and therefore killed the timeline. NAWT TIMELIME DARNME. My apologies *sobs***

*****Note that Author Miki previously wrote 'timelime' and was corrected by Author Aria, hence her caps abuse on the word XD**  
**  
****A. Yuiren****: QUIT HIJACKING MY A/N! I NAWT HIGH! NANANANANANANA BATMAN! ASSKUZESSSSSSS...RIBENA!**

**A. Miki****: I SOWWIE YUIYUI NO HATE MIKIIIIIIIIII Q n Q**

**A. Yuiren****: This never happened. You all saw nothing. D: NOTHING I SAYS. **

* * *

It was evening when Ittoki Otoya slipped silently into his girlfriend's room. Yuiren had been moved back to hers and Jun's room during the day, and despite the ban on students of the opposite gender entering other students' rooms, he figured no one would blame him this time. Jun had let him in without question, rolling his eyes and ushering him in, to where Yuiren was curled up under her covers, her DS held tightly between both hands.

"NOOOOO CHIBISUKE, DON'T DIEEEEEEE!"

This was punctuated with rapid spamming of the 'A' button on the right-hand side of the device, followed by a wail. "CHIBISUKE!"

Ittoki sent a look to Jun, who shook his head and mouthed: "Pokemon."

Ah.

Stepping lightly over to his girlfriend's bedside, Ittoki greeted the teary-eyed brunette with a light kiss to the top of her head and carefully switching out the DS for a small box.

"I take it you were bored," he said, and she nodded, sniffling.

"Chibisuke died," she said, mournfully. "Poor Chibi..."

Ittoki knew next to nothing about the latest Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 games that Yuiren had recently started playing, but he did recall her nicknaming one of her Pokemon that (to be specific, Chibisuke was an Azurill). He considered, then gently turned the console off and set it on the bedside table.

"Hey! I was exploring the Castelia sewers!"

"But this way, Chibi doesn't die. And you can play again."

It seemed a good trade-off to Yuiren (save Chibisuke at all costs!), who then focused her attention on the box in her hands. "Didja have fun with Masato-_senpai_?"

Masato had dropped by earlier that morning, but Yuiren had been getting ready to see a specialist and move back to her own room, despite the protests of the nurse. The girl had steadily been getting very tired of the infirmary, and had decided that no matter what the condition of her ears, she wanted to rest in the comfort of her own room. She had also been getting very tired of Otoya's constant hovering and over-protectiveness and so Masato had decided to drag his group mate out somewhere.

Ittoki had protested, but Yuiren had assured him she would be fine, and promised about three times that she would update him on what the specialist said later when they got back.

The redhead had gone reluctantly, but perked up when it turned out that Masato did have an actual reason for dragging him out. The blue-haired Starish member had asked Ren's driver (on loan for a while, since he was supposed to be under house arrest) to drop them at a nearby shopping mall.

Post-Christmas, the seasonal music had still been playing, and some stores were still having some Christmas sales. Masato had been shopping for a certain something specific, and it was through this short time of bonding that Ittoki learned a little more than he wanted to about his activities on the night of the... never mind, there were some things he was better off not-remembering, yes.

"It was all right," he said to his girlfriend, cheeks turning slightly pink. Yuiren glanced at him curiously, but thankfully, accepted that. "We, er, chatted."

Two straight, red-blooded males in a shopping mall, _just chatting_. Yuiren quirked an eyebrow, and Ittoki grinned sheepishly. "Among other things."

Actually, they _had_ chatted. Masato had wanted to discuss things with him, things that had gotten Ittoki thinking. Thankfully he had veered off certain... topics... but the main thing was what Masato had confessed to him, in strictest confidence (aka, if Ittoki ever mentioned what they'd talked about to _anyone_, especially that idiot roommate of Masato's, Masato was going to _kill _him, and then drown him, strangle him, then behead him like three times).

"_About her... Otoya, I think she's... 'it' for me. She's _the one_."_

Ittoki had a vague recollection of spitting the drink he'd been drinking back out his nose, and he choked back a snort in present-time, too.

Thankfully, Yuiren had managed to get the box open and was distracted.

"OOOO CHOCOLATES!" Shining green eyes had turned to him, effectively paralyzing him in place. "Otoya, I wub-wub you!"

And then he was being knocked over by an armful of enthusiastic Yuiren, and was remembering his own quiet confession to Masato, towards the end of their outing:

"_I can't speak for you, Masa, but I know who's 'it' for me. And I'm not letting her go."_

His arms tightened involuntarily around Yuiren, and he sighed.

Behind them, completely forgotten, Jun figured it was time he made himself invisible.

* * *

Yuiren's day had been a long one. Miki had gotten a recommendation from her mother for a specialist who could take a look at her ears (Miki's mom being a surgeon, but not for the ears) and Hyuuga-_sensei_ had taken her to see him. Thankfully, her stitches were more or less healed and she could walk on her own, with only slight assistance from the handsome actor-cum-teacher. Her parents had been waiting at the clinic, and Yuiren endured her mother's fussing as she waited for the doctor.

She'd never figured herself a fickle female before, but those were the moments she'd really, really wished that she hadn't sent Otoya off with Masato. Thankfully, her mother refused to leave her side, and Yuiren was grateful for her support.

There was poking, and prodding, and other things that Miki would have balked at and probably wouldn't have had the patience to sit still for. Yuiren endured it all through almost two hours worth of tests and gentle encouragement from the specialist - Ootori-_sensei _was good at what he did, and not unsympathetic. However, the diagnosis at the end of the visit was less than encouraging.

"Surgery," Ootori-_sensei_ stated, simply. "It's the only way, and we have to do it before it's too late. And there's no guarantee that it will repair the damage to your ears that was caused by the explosion."

Her mother had hugged her, and Yuiren had nodded silently, her heart sinking.

"All right," her father had said, tired, yet determined. "How soon can we schedule the surgery then?"

"Daddy," Yuiren had whispered, as the ringing in her ears intensified just enough that she couldn't hear herself, "How will we afford it?"

It had been another moment of wishing that Otoya was there with her.

Her family wasn't rich. They were many, and they got by. But with Yuiren's decision to attend Saotome Academy... that had caused some financial strain, which was why she'd been working part-time to help lessen her family's burden. It really wasn't fair to ask them for more.

After all, it was only her dream that was being shattered. Because Yuiren couldn't lie to herself anymore - while she had, in the beginning, claimed to herself that she'd wanted to do this for her brother, it wasn't the case anymore... at least, not solely for Yasuo, not anymore. This was something she wanted as well, something that made her happy. Otoya was only part of the light that had come to chase away the darkness of grief that had been consuming her soul. The other half was in performing, singing with her friends, chasing a dream whose origin she finally acknowledged as stemming from her own heart as well.

It seemed that Yasuo had left behind something more for her besides his cellphone and a pendant.

But it would all be for naught if she lost her hearing. And the buzzing was getting worse, not better. But Yuiren didn't think it fair to her parents, to ask that they sacrifice more of something they barely had, that she might continue chasing her dream.

She told Otoya as much now, as they sat on her bed together and waded through the box of chocolates he'd bought for her that afternoon, and Jun sat at his desk in the far corner with his headphones on and his homework spread in front of himself.

Her boyfriend frowned. "But Yui-_chan_..."

"Wait," she interrupted gently. "I haven't gotten to the good news yet."

She saw Otoya's eyes widen slightly, before he leaned forward. "There's good news?"

She popped a praline into her mouth and smiled. "My grandmother used to say that no day can be completely bad. There's always at least one good thing that happens in every bad day, no matter how small. And she was right. Guess what. The Headmaster felt bad that I got hurt on school grounds, and he didn't manage to catch your crazy fangirl before she hurt me - he's offered to pay for everything! The operation, the tests today, everything!" She beamed, and was rewarded by Otoya happy laugh a second later.

"Well, that's awfully decent of the Headmaster," Otoya said, hugging her again, and she giggled as he squished the box of chocolates between them and got one crushed against his school tie.

"I know," she said, sobering. "I'm not sure how I'll be able to repay him, but he said something about me making it up to him at the graduation audition...My surgery will be on New Year's Eve." She sighed a little, her smile dropping, before she suddenly straigtened again and perked up. "Oh, and Miki dropped by to visit after I got back here. She left a message for you." She smiled. "More good news."

Otoya took Yuiren's iPod, which she had snagged from her table and was handing to him. She'd typed something into the 'Notes' app (or perhaps Miki had). He read it, and his eyes widened.

"EEEHHHHHHH?"

Yuiren grinned. "She was serious, dear."

"_Oto-nii-chan, you're joining me and my family for New Year's Eve! No argument! I'mma bringing you there... or else! If you try to run, I will hunt. you. down... and drag you all the way there by the hair! So see ya... or I wouldn't want to be ya!"_

His girlfriend just giggled and hugged him. Otoya just looked stunned right now, and was completely speechless. She had her suspicions that Miki was just trying to be a good friend by making sure that her boyfriend - Miki's newfound cousin - wasn't alone and worrying about Yuiren and her surgery on that day. But it was all good. Otoya would get to meet his family, and Yuiren wouldn't have to worry about him being worried about her, knowing that the hyper one would keep him distracted.

Sometimes, Miki was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

And in the meantime, there were chocolates.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Do not own Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, but both games are awesome and Author Yuiren has one copy of each game! And yes, she really has an Azurill nicknamed Chibisuke (Azumarrill, now, actually). And Chibisuke was named after the main character's dragon from the anime Dragon Drive. Author Yuiren is also not a medical student, so any medical errors are her own. **

**And the chocolates are mine. *RAWR-RAWR-ROOMISH***

**The usual thanks goes out to our reviewers, L0v3bu9 and Hikiri. Hmm, I believe Author Miki is indeed working on something with Saeki in it for the Omakes so we'll see.**

**Please keep R&R-ing mah dears and do stay tuned!**


	116. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115 (Aria)**

New Year's Eve brought along some rather interesting developments this time, at least as far as Aria was concerned. Having seen Miki and Otoya off a little earlier together with the rest of their tight-knit group, the heiress was about her and the petite brunette's shared living space at present. Having finally caught up with her school work two days prior, Aria had joyously announced her triumph to Masato and the remaining few. Syo and her had exchanged enthusiastic high tens, Tokiya and Yuiren had offered their congratulatory smiles, while Natsuki and Nanami had grinned ear to ear. The celeste-hair had been glad. After her near emotional meltdown not long ago, finally catching up felt a small but sure victory and she loved how her dear ones seemed to believe the same.

"That's my bunny lady!" Ren had praised, ruffling her celeste locks with a playful flair, then sidestepping with a hop when she'd gasped at her messed up hair and tried to swat him for it. Then once they were free of unwanted attentions, Masato had pulled her aside, latching possessive hands around her waist before smoothing warm lips to the sensitized skin of her throat.

'_You're amazing'_, he'd told her.

Aria smiled lightly in recollection of his heated whisper tickling the bare of her collarbone. She thought of the doting act with much fondness at present, hands grooming her celeste hair and scrunching it into a wavy, side ponytail. The girl noted how even the simplest of touches between them proved increasingly electrifying and meant so much _more_ now; since Christmas...

The heiress beamed the memory in her mind. Ren had been waiting for them by the front gates on the day itself upon their return to school, having slid into his family vehicle for duration of the short ride up the institution's mildly-snowed driveway. Talk about playing safe, but Aria was immensely thankful to her orange-haired friend, even with him being cheeky enough to reveal her and Masato's more lemon-like activities from the night before to the two in Starish most closest to him in absence of the other scion.

Aria rolled her eyes per her usual manner, remembering the bashful conducts of Starish's former S Class duo. It had been them in Ren's company when she'd placed her afternoon call and the pair had waited for them by the pathway leading towards the school dorms when she'd stepped out of the limo on Ren's arm. Giggling knowingly to herself, the heiress had eyed their cheeks color with devious fascination twinkling in her scarlet eyes, exchanging expectant looks with the orange-hair beside her when Syo stumbled on his greetings while Tokiya's tone had warped into something positively chipmunk.

To her then surprise, Aria was amazed at how Masato hadn't looked the least bit fazed at his group mates' knowledge of their recent, intimate endeavors. She had then deduced he was probably too relieved to be back in the sanctuary of their school to care but soon found herself wondering if maybe, just maybe, it was the climbing boldness and daring within him that had shaped the particular lack of a more 'stiff' reaction and it speedily dawned on the celeste-hair that Masato was truly becoming stronger, no longer fearing the 'what ifs' in his life and she was proud of him.

Ren had smartly (fear the inner she-devil) withheld the same information from the others it seemed but after the laughable instance when she'd agreed to her roommate's group-formation plot and Otoya's sheepish demeanor in her presence the day after...well, Aria was willing to bet Yuiren remained the only one out of that loop because heavens knew Nanami and Natsuki began reacting funny around her and Masato just the day before, leading the heiress to the conclusion that Syo and Tokiya had both succumbed to temptation and blabbed.

'_Traitors'_, she'd surmised with more amusement than any sense of animosity. Thank goodness the dark-haired puppy was heavily preoccupied with getting her poor ears working right again because Aria was quite sure darling, pure Yuiren was better off in the dark on her recent sexual exploits.

'_Yeah, definitely',_ Aria reaffirmed the opinion, then moving to set her wooden hair brush onto her dresser. The heiress shrugged on her cherry-colored parka over the rest of her attire and was out the door. She met Masato and Ren in the grand foyer, hugging the latter upon catching sight of gossip-lovers amidst the space, only then adjourning to the older male's limo.

Ren dropped them off at the nearest train station, saluting them on their way before taking his leave back to the four-wheeled vehicle, apparently off to dinner with his brothers and their wives for the nightly countdown. Aria waved him her temporary goodbye, calling her New Year's wish for his family out early after his retreating back with a teasing grin on her face only to suffer Masato's hand clamped over her open mouth in mild reprimand. "Attracting needless attention to yourself" he had termed it, and the heiress had rolled her eyes up at him.

Back to the constant head-butting now were they? Or was that actually sexual tension she tasted in the air hovering above his head?

Aria plastered a devilish smirk on her pretty features when her lover retracted his hand and it was his turn to roll mockingly-annoyed purple orbs at her. To think, so long since their Miai now and she had a mountain-size worth of evidence to show for one thing - Hijirikawa Masato was _very_ much the jealous type.

Together, the couple caught the next train heading towards the Chiba prefecture, keen on a timely arrival for dinner. It was once they settled into a pair of unoccupied seats that Aria at last let her curiosity win her over. She angled in her seat to face him. "Where are you taking me?"

* * *

Intrigue coloring her features, Aria drank down the vision of the specific sukiya-style villa on the outskirts of Otaki as they approached. The night sky had darkened considerably by now so the heiress could not make out the lavishness of the residence in all its intrinsic glamour. Nevertheless, the vague outlines her eyes managed to decipher painted a pretty enough picture.

Bordered by local forestation, the single-floor manor took up a sizable chunk of land, a uniqueness by the girl's perspective for the notions surrounding usage of physical space tended to verge on the practical side as far as her understanding of Japanese standards went. Yet, here was a time-honored abode that bypassed that fundamental quality. Not to say the manor's extensive utilization of land jarred with its natural backdrop - on the contrary, doing the very opposite - though it proved highly deviant from what the heiress was used to.

Aria noted, for instead of pirating the land and cutting down its green children, the manor's many extensions weaved and fringed its way appropriately about the age-old greenery, almost worshipping the earthy fauna and she immediately grew besotted with the place.

"Aria," Masato called and she spun to see him. The blue-hair took her hand in his lightly, willing her indoors after she'd childishly sought to wander upon their arrival. He blessed her with a coy, knowing expression, promising to show her more later. For now though...

"He wants to meet you," her lover voiced in gentle undertone, oddly nervous the girl guessed, especially when he raked a hand through his mane of dark blue. Masato had been little other than an ambiguous ball of jitters by way of explanations when she'd tried, rather unsuccessfully, to pluck details from him aboard their earlier train ride. And so, once again she found herself wondering: '_He who?'_

Thinking against being an annoying brat and posing the same question aloud, Aria let the male hang her coat and lead her through several multi-purpose rooms, passing a bustling kitchen area where the heiress glimpsed chefs and their assistants scuttling about to prepare the new year's dinner feast. No doubt in their haste to plate the final touches to their delectable creations as service was less than an hour away, or so one of the lot had shouted, alerting his companions.

Upon reaching what appeared to be the more private (dashingly modern) quarters of the manor, judging by an intense hush, Aria's eyes trained on the form of an elderly domestic standing by an oakwood door, though perhaps 'elderly' was too severe a choice description. Tall, broad-shouldered and sturdy, the male's physique implied him to be more in his late forties though his crown spotted a mass of platinum grey and the celeste-hair couldn't help arching a curious brow.

The stranger smiled heartily to her and her lover both as they approached and the warm, acknowledging nod Masato returned clued Aria in to his genial familiarity with the particular steward.

"Matsudaira," Masato greeted and the older male inclined his head in respect.

"A pleasure as always, Masato-kun." The man fashioned a dimpled smile, then pushing open the wooden door. "He is eager for you," he informed next and Masato entered first, bidding a brief moment for himself before he would call upon her.

Aria tried not to let the muffled wisps of conversation pique her interest too much, standing idly by with a plaster wall in-between herself and whatever lay on the other side. She smiled her niceties at Matsudaira as he cast an easy, almost paternal gaze upon her being, inwardly glad he was one of those exceptions to the more common leering men.

Soon, a signal from past the doorway must have been made for Matsudaira ushered her in with a practiced gesture and Aria stepped beyond the entrance into a moderately lit room. A bedroom, she realized after an instance of confusion, spying the reading-room-ish decor on the most prevalent corner, not to mention an ancient-looking grand that seemed more fortepiano than its more modern counterpart.

Her lover beckoned to her from beside an occupied bed on the adjacent end of the space, a look of humble pride adorning his fair countenance and Aria delayed till her long legs carried her into his awaiting arms before drawing her line of sight to the only other human presence within the room. In response, kind, light-purple orbs held her gaze, lithe smile tugging at the corners of an aged face, a pasty complexion, and then the Hijirikawa clan staple of straight, indigo hair - or so it must have been, once upon the man's youth - now drastically faded to ash-white.

Masato's hands cupped the sides of her upper arms. "Ojii-sama, this is my girlfriend," her lover introduced, "Ichijo Aria," and the girl in question could do little other than beam her silent elation at the new address. Also, it was the mellow lilt in his cadence that gave Aria the insight she had begun to crave in the mere seconds that ensured the introduction. For unlike with his own father, Masato seemed genuinely fond of his grandparent, apparently desiring the senior man's approval.

* * *

To say Hijirikawa Masashi left an impression on her would be understatement of the year, Aria gathered, for the man did so and very much more. She'd been delightfully surprised to learn Masato's grandfather was not at all the rigid, old-fashioned male entity she'd somewhat come to expect, knowing his son. As such, the heiress found herself fairly intrigued with the elder's heartwarming reception of her and his overall cordial disposition as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Aren't you a pretty little piece of eye-candy," his first age-defying words had been and Aria had snorted and guffawed that bellowing, un-ladylike laugh reserved for special occasions she could never help but let her guard down. Honest to Muse, the girl was impressed on more levels than one.

Seconds proceeded before the heiress calmed enough to wipe the remains of amused tears from the corner of her eyes, only minutely registering her lover had reeled her back against his chest and was casting the senior citizen a look of mild - yet uniquely affectionate - reproof, as if to say "I respect the hell out of you but don't flirt with my woman." Aria patted his hands at that, thoroughly cheered by the entire spectacle and the scion pecked her cheek in defiant show before pulling away to fetch her a stool.

The heiress sat on it at present beside the occupied bed, legs tucked elegantly into a fashionable cross. Masato's hands perched now atop her shoulders as he chose to remain standing. "Will you stop looking at her like a starved puppy?" Her lover intoned, mildly exasperated.

"Starved puppy? Really Masato, is that what you'd call this studiously-handsome expression?" The elder styled a posture of dignified vanity in hopes of proving his point, the image of ridiculousness, cueing more laughs from at least one member of his two-person audience. Aria noted Masato shook his head as if he'd entertained similar arguments all his life, thumb and index finger raised to pinch wearily at the bridge of his nose but he still smiled in light.

"Ojii-sama..."

But Masashi ignored the tired warning and only went on to study her further, potentially committing her appearance to exercised memory. Aria smiled back, knowing she had proffered the mute response in favor of curiosity to see where this banter-ful conversation between Masato and his grandfather would lead.

"Dear child," he addressed her, "My grandson's told me much about you these last couple of months but you must allow me a moment to punish him for an apparent injustice." Bemused, she raised the typical celeste eyebrow, prompting another age-defying reaction in the form of a cocky smirk and instant elaboration: "Neglecting the fine details of your beauty."

_God_ Aria laughed hard, clutching at her middle section and nearly doubling over when she spied Masato's countenance blanch at his grandfather's accusation, nevermind the wayward flirting. "Be my guest," she informed the elder, feeling magnificently evil and her lover's jaw dropped to a wide, horrified gape. Masashi seemed to share in her amusement, marking a triplet of shoo-ing gestures towards his blue-haired junior.

"Go on, Masato. I'm sure Masahiro and the others are expecting your company," the man said and Aria eventually placed the familiar name with the face of Masato's uncle. She had met him recently, during that chaos of an engagement party.

"Y-You're kicking me out?"

His grandfather made a face and eye-rolled. Then came the beginning of a sarcastic, teasing drawl, "_Oh _yes, so I may have your _gorgeous_ girlfriend _all_ to myself for the next half-hour-" which ceased when the senior male witnessed his junior's open look of dismay and thought better of it. "Come now," he appeased, "I'd simply like the chance to get to know her better by myself is all."

"Surely Aria-chan doesn't mind, right?" He looked in her direction and the girl in question shook her head, supporting his argument.

"There, see? Off with you then, we won't be long." And so, quite reluctantly, Masato made to leave but not before Aria managed a grasp of his left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She watched him exit and shut the wooden door behind him and it wasn't until the sound of padded footsteps faded down the corridor that Masashi continued to speak and begin a new two-way conversation.

"Ah, young love," he voiced in that worldly, drawl-ish tone Aria had begun to consider characteristic of either the man or his old age. "He certainly seems smitten with you, dear child. More 'alive' I'd say, and such a welcome change from the stiff-head he used to be," she giggled. "I should name you 'miracle worker' for the good you've done him, should I not?"

The praise Masashi sung for her felt genuine and brought an easy smile to rosebud lips. To know someone of his extensive closeness to Masato over the years thought her a good influence on the blue-hair was a small but finely bestowed honor and the heiress was pleased to have it. She didn't, however, indulge his tease now in her lover's absence.

"You're not who I thought you'd be," Aria formed instead, bold enough to shift the gears on conversation. Perhaps teetering on that shallow incline of rudeness before someone of Masashi's status but the heiress resolved to believe that, with at least this particular member of Masato's family, she could be her real, forthcoming self and so chose not to hide behind traditional requirement of manners.

The elder startled a tad at her conduct but soon reassembled a warm smile on his face that reached his eyes. The reaction led Aria to conclude he'd somewhat expected this of her, and yet, had not exactly anticipated it. '_Masato's been chatty'_, the heiress realized.

"No, I don't suppose I am, and happy to know it," the man versed, inching back against his puff of pillows. "Am I right to assume my second son is to blame for your assumption?" She nodded so he went on.

"Masaomi always was the one with the gall to do what needed to be done. He saved the family business, do you know?" No she did not. Aria perked in her seat at this sudden tidbit, wanting to know more and Masashi pampered her in earnest.

"My eldest, Masahiro was said to be much like myself - far too kind for the business minded. The company faced many troubling deceptions under his brief hand. It was Masato's father who took over when all seemed lost, wrenching the Hijirikawa name free of corruption and threat of bankruptcy. A feat worth commending, without doubt, but not one he braved without personal sacrifice."

For content so heavy, Aria sensed the elder's admirable measure of neutrality in his deliverance and was quite in awe of him. "What sacrifice?" She dared ask.

A pause. Seriousness.

"He was in love, Masaomi was; with a woman who looked much like yourself." At this Aria felt her mass freeze, spirit chill and her expression faltered as she held the elder's mature gaze. She _didn't _look like other girls, other women. There was only one person he could mean.

"Would you believe me when I say my son lusted after your mother?"

The question burned and her limbs trembled. Aria didn't know why but the thought of Masato's father..._desiring_ her own mother wrecked icy shivers down her spine. And then it occurred to her, those jabs Masaomi had continuously made on her excessively good looks since spring, the way he had looked, no, _leered_ at her time and time again. Then during the recent engagement party he had expected her to dance with him and the way he'd held her much too close for comfort, hands too low down her back, flexing digits, and those crazed dark-purple eyes searching her...always searching for..._something_.

_"You look very much like your mother..."_

For months she'd had no concrete understanding as to his apparent fascination-bordering obsession-with her beyond the premise that she was that final, elusive component in his 5000-piece jigsaw puzzle, and now..._this_.

'_But I'm _not _her...'_

"I could stop if you wish?" Masashi soothed, features a display of tender apology now that he'd broached the intricate subject matter. The elder offered her his hand as reassurance and Aria took it, permitting skinny, ash fingers to enclose her palm in unyielding kindness.

The heiress shook her head. A gulp of air to clear her thoughts. "Let me hear it."

Masashi's tone was obliging. "What title would you use to define your father's relationship with my son?"

Aria blinked. "Aren't they friends?"

"Friends indeed, and very _close _friends might I add. It was with Aiki's aid that Masaomi succeeded in reviving the Hijirikawa group so shortly after assuming his position as head." Aria digested the information; again something she didn't know, and why not - she'd never cared for the business side of her father's life. So Masato's father had owed hers...was that what led to the proposition of her engagement to the blue-haired scion? And was that why those two were so eager to have him and her wed?

"You are aware then, of how your parents met?" The heiress motioned an affirmative answer.

"Vienna's annual Opera Ball," she supplied. "Mother was a performer at the height of her career and father was..." but Aria trailed off, mind a whirl as she struggled to process her intelligence on that meeting. Her father, she knew from his own word of mouth, had been attending a business conference in Vienna that year alongside...other financial group heads.

'_Hijirikawa Masaomi had to have been there...'_

"They shared an attraction, my son and your mother," the elder persevered. "She pursued him and, I suspect, Masaomi would have responded if circumstances had been different - if he wasn't already bound by responsibility as head to marry Kayo-chan for the purpose of bolstering the group's financial resources."

'_Kayo'_, Aria recognized the name. It belonged to Masato's mother. Did this mean his parents had endured a loveless marriage by obligation? And did it then mean...

The girl's eyes grew wide. "Are you saying my parents...didn't really love each other?"

Masashi branded a slight shrug, brushing the back of her hand still in his grasp with tactful care. "Your father did, I imagine, though it is rather impossible for me to say where your mother's devotion lay then, or even now. After all, I have only the words of third-party witnesses to credit for my knowledge and the fact that I am certain Aiki, like a near hundred other men in attendance that night, fell hard and fast for Sasahara Marion."

'_Fake'_, Aria found her thoughts stumble and she cast scarlet orbs to the floor. Her mother had been a complete, utter fake. Miki was right.

Steeling herself, the heiress bade her emotions settle and calm. These newfound particulars were difficult to swallow but they were also a form of enlightenment. And thus Aria felt convinced she knew now, more than ever before, the truth surrounding those significant few adults in her life, as well as her lover's, and she would learn from it.

"She romanced father because Hiji-Masaomi-san rejected her pass." A statement, not a question.

"You may call me Masashi, dear child," the elder man imparted kindly, picking up on her reluctance to address his son by first name. "And yes, that would be my most basic, personal assumption on the matter. Nonetheless Aria, understand that there could always have been other factors, other reasons for your mother's decisions. They were all so very young then, hardly much older than yourself. And I do think you capable of identifying how 'love' does bring out the crazy in most of us half - if not all - the time, am I wrong?"

'_No...no'. _The heiress was aware. She'd done stupid, silly things in hopes of gaining Masato's affection after all. The song, her tango with Ren...

And so Aria decided on one last, crucial question in need of an answer.

"Does Masato...?"

A nod of confirmation and the elder man made to explain further. "He came to me himself, almost two months ago with that handwritten note you received from Masaomi. Quite obviously, it's made me realize the..._delicate_ situation you two have no doubt found yourselves in." Delicate indeed.

'_Two months...'_

Masato had known since before the engagement party. She'd been newly focused on recovering from her dark side at the time, not to mention busy with Miki and Yuiren making preparations for the night she had then thought was the end of her dream. Aria saw now what she had not prior, because she hadn't been able to find a way out for herself, but _he _had - Masato had saved her.

_Saved_ her...

'_Oh god...'_

Silent tears fell in translucent drops, but before the heiress could think to wipe them dry Masashi had moved to do it for her, prompting heart-rending scarlets to hold his aged gaze of diluted lavenders as the elder man's thumbs stroked at her lower lids. "I am sorry if this conversation has upset you, dear child. I only determined it best to tell you what I know. For your sake _and_ his."

The heiress gestured 'no'. "I am grateful, truly," she expressed, channelling appreciation and the elder beamed at her.

"Masato has a keeper in you," he blessed with a lopsided grin. "Dear, sweet child, perhaps it is not my place to ask but...won't you please stay by his side?"

Aria couldn't help it, she laughed heartily at the request, relieved and beyond confident that she could fulfill it. "He couldn't get rid of me even if he tried."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Masashi responded brightly, pulling back and straightening to heave his lower body off the mattress with a notable breadth of strain, though his voice refused to show it. "I'm sure we've kept the family starving long enough. Think you could roll that preposterous wheelchair over and help this _young_ man to the dining hall?"

It was minutes later when the celeste-hair waltzed into the manor's elaborate dining space alongside Hijirikawa Masashi and his personal attendant, Matsudaira. She spied the object of her affection then, Masato conversing merrily away with his sister on his lap, a ring of excited tween female cousins hounding him for details of his latest idol activities.

Alerted to her presence by Mai, the blue-haired scion looked up as she neared, taking in her rare, tentative aura with intelligent purple eyes and immediately shifted his sibling off his lap to come to her. Attentive as he had learnt to be as of late, Aria knew Masato pinpointed the remnants of tears on her fair face. He sent her a querying glance marred with concern but it wasn't as if she could speak the truth of what she felt before his few relatives in attendance and so settled for beseeching his embrace. Her lover complied, weaving that net of safe security about her willowy frame and Aria sighed in relaxed content.

So much, she loved him _so _much.

His father had chosen duty over love and was miserable for it, but Aria knew Masato had chosen her and the knowledge was more than enough to make her cry...

...because she was so, undeniably happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: GAAAH! Another bomb chapter. I surprise myself when my plots go in weird, interesting, crazy directions, but yeah, it should work at the end. It SHOULD! Or I shall just...die XP**

**For the record, plot bombs will probably be showing themselves in near each and every Aria chapter from this point onwards, seeing as this story doesn't have long left to go. Keep up my pretties! Oh, and I don't think Masato's mom's name is ever given so I just winged it off the top of my head.**

**To L0v3bu9 and Hikiri (TIME WARP LOL!), thanks again for remaining loyal with your reviews. We can't wait for Utapri's next season either, kyaaah! *fangirls***

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	117. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116 (Miki)**

The Oikawa household has not been this noisy ever since Miki began her course (now courses) at Saotome Academy. Oikawa Sayaka - formerly Tsuyushi - watched as the son of her deceased sister interacted with her two children, and laughed as her husband teased the redhead. The poor thing blushed the shade of his hair at a comment Saeki shot him, and Miki nudged her new-found cousin's side playfully, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Sayaka did not hear what the conversation was about, being so caught up in fond memories of her younger sister that came up from watching Ittoki Otoya's actions and reactions to happenings around him.

'_...I hope he can deal with the Oikawa craziness_,' came the stray thought, and Sayaka giggled.

"_Nii-nii, nii-nii_!"

"Yes my adorable younger sister?"

A pause. "...you sister-con."

Her husband laughed heartily, nearly spilling his drink, and Otoya grinned, apparently deciding that, if he couldn't escape the insanity, he might as well join in the fun.

"_Aw_~" the redhead whined, "but you're _so_ adorable!"

Another pause from the Oikawa youngest. "...are you planning to be unfaithful to Yui-Yui?"

_That_ caused the idol to choke on his drink, and Saeki gasped dramatically. "_Incest? _Is there going to be _incest_?" Her son paused. "LET ME _JOIN_ YOU!"

Miki responded by smacking the two of them over the head with a cushion.

* * *

Dinner preparations ("Because _screw_ lunch!" Miki had yelled, and gotten smacked upside the head by her mother before the elder remembered that they all _had_ lunch already, which led to a pouting brunette and everyone else laughing at her - though, of course, Saeki took that chance to coo at his younger sister) was an amusing affair. Even though his new-found aunt and uncle accepted him warmly, Otoya was still slightly worried that he wouldn't fit into the family.

And then dinner preparations ensued.

It started off innocently - Rai_-jii-san_, as the warm man that was his uncle told him to call him, stood from his seat and said that he was going to start preparing dinner. Hyper Miki obviously jumped up and offered her help, but that soon changed when Saeki made to get up (apparently, the elder Oikawa sibling was _exactly_ like Natsuki with their lack of capability in the kitchen) and the now-_purple_-haired brother got a lapful of Miki ("_IS OKAY I BE DAMAGE CONTROL.")_.

Saya-_baa-san_, as he was told to call her, laughed easily and joined the Oikawa patriarch in the kitchen, which made his younger cousin pout. Wondering why the brunette was pouting, Otoya asked her, and Miki responded with a "mama makes the awesomest brownies _ever_, and I want to _steal_ her recipe!".

"Wouldn't mama pass it down to you anyway?" Saeki asked, resting his chin on his sister's shoulder. The brunette pouted at him.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"...Ah."

And so Otoya watched, in ninety percent amusement and ten percent respect (for the two adults went about their business like it was an everyday occurrence...which it probably _was_ when the siblings were both home), as Miki _attempted_ to steal her mother's brownie recipe while stopping Saeki's attempts at destroying their mother's baking - and then the brunette had to dash over to their _father's_ side of the kitchen because Saeki had a far longer reach than expected and tried to sabotage the gravy for... whatever it was that just went into one of the two ovens they had, and he suddenly had a face-full of flour.

...what?

Otoya calmly put down his drink (which was surprisingly flour-free) amidst Miki's quiet giggles and Saeki's choked laughter. His aunt and uncle sighed, amusement evident in their tone. "...this means _war_," he declared slowly, purposefully...

...and got another face-full of flour, courtesy of a certain purple-haired bastard who was limping away as fast as his walking cane could get him. Miki quickly handed him the flour container, grinning.

"Go for it, Oto-_nii_."

Otoya did go after Saeki... but _after_ he blew a handful of flour into Miki's face. He managed to snap a picture of _that_ for Natsuki to coo over, and hurriedly grabbed another handful of flour to shove down Saeki's shirt when he caught him.

As the redhead caught Saeki and proceeded to do just that, he briefly wondered if Miki caused the distraction just so that he'd calm down about Yuiren's surgery. She probably did.

Miki really _was_ a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

* * *

With the dinner completely prepared and brownies safely baking in the oven, Miki whipped out the mop and "_BANZAI_"-ed across the house while Saeki took a shower, and Oto-_nii-san_ claimed a bathroom to get the flour off his face and attempted to dust most of it off his clothes and hair (_nii-nii_ offered to lend him his clothes for the idol to change into after a shower, but Otoya declined before shoving another handful of flour into Saeki's shirt. The elder's reaction to that was _priceless_, and her father took a photo, laughing all the way.).

"Miki, you should take a quick shower after you're done," her mother told her, and Miki cheerfully agreed to it. Then the thought occurred to her.

"What do you think of Oto-_nii-san_, mama?"

Sayaka blinked at her, then smiled. "At first, I didn't know _what_ to think, but... he really _is_ like Kotomi. All smiles, joy and laughter." There was a laugh. "Innocent but mischievous, too."

"Today is actually the _most _mischievous I've ever seen him," Miki told her mother, "but I'm _sure_ Ichinose-_san_ will have more stories about Oto-_nii-san_ to tell you, if you guys ever meet."

A sigh. "With my work schedule, it's a little hard." Miki pouted. Her mother laughed and patted her head. "I'm sure we'll be able to work something out."

The brunette giggled and bounded off to the shower. Dinner was going to be noisy, and more insanity was bound to happen.

...well. Not unless she could distract her brother from adding Tabasco sauce into the gravy. Miki was starting to think he had an obsession with that.

* * *

"Right right right right!" Miki yelled as soon as she was dressed from taking a shower, startling Otoya who was listening to Sayaka talk about Kotomi. "Everyone, to the music room! Go go go go _go_!"

"What made you so eager to get to the music room, Miki?" Rai asked as he calmly stood up. Saeki ushered Otoya into said room by means of poking his back with his walking stick, and Sayaka rolled her eyes in fond exasperation even as she moved to follow. The brunette grinned, but kept her lips sealed until she was seated behind her piano (yes. _Her_ piano. Hehehehehehe).

"_Nii-nii_!" She gestured overly-excitedly for her brother to join her at the piano seat, and Saeki did... and he paused very suddenly when he sat down and saw the score she had placed on the stand.

"Miki... this...?"

"Is the song I was writing before I went to Saotome Academy," she confirmed with a grin. "Is a bit sad, but I want _nii-nii_ to sing it!"

While her parents smiled in anticipation, it was Oto_-nii-san_ who looked especially eager. "Oooh, I get to hear Saeki sing?" he asked, epitome of excitement. "I gotta record this for the rest of them to hear." And, as he pulled his phone out to start recording, "Awesomest. New Year's Eve. _Ever_."

"If Yui-Yui was here?"

"Then it would be _epic_!" he crowed. Miki laughed.

"Right. Here goes..."

The room quieted as Miki hit the first few keys on the piano, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw her brother smile. This was her 'raw' style, if she had to put it that way - the style she had been composing in before she went into Saotome Academy, and it was a style Saeki was intimately familiar with.

So when she reached the point for him to begin singing, he didn't miss his cue at all.

"_I wonder what are the words_

_that would lighten your heart?_

_(So that scar would not be thirsty)_

_Although you intend to hide it away,_

_I could see through you, so..._

**_[Saeki/__Miki__]_**

_I don't know what I can do, but I'll be by your side when you're insecure._

_Even if you look like you're about to collapse,_

_I won't let you return alone_."

"...awesome," Miki heard Otoya mutter as she went into a short break before the next half of the song, and her brother helped her turn the page of the score, a gentle smile on his face.

"_Sometimes, even 'dreams' can be cruel_

_I'm sure you've noticed_

_Even so, it can be changed._

_(Even in (my) absence, I fill you with (my) thoughts)_

_so that you (won't be cut)..._

**_[Saeki/__Miki__]_**

_I don't know what I can do, but I want to see the 'you' who is laughing._

_Even if it's just for one second, to not miss it,_

_I'm right here_."

Miki had almost forgotten how soothing her brother's voice could be when he sang ballad songs - which was the whole reason why she wrote this for him in the first place. The fact that their voices meshed together easily despite her lower vocal range was an added plus, and she knew Saeki understood why she wrote him a ballad.

Now, all she had to do was record the song for him, and her birthday present for him would be complete. The brunette completely ignored the fact that there was still two more days before his birthday.

"**_[Saeki/__Miki__]_**

_I don't know what I can do, but I want to see the 'you' who is laughing._

_For just one second, and then another,_

_It'd be great if (the time of) our meetings increased_."

The singing ended there, but Saeki improvised and added some adlibs, and Miki couldn't help her grin. Her parents (and Oto-_nii-san_, once he kept his phone) applauded them for their extremely impromptu performance, and the two siblings took a bow.

It was a shame she couldn't have boasted her brother's singing to the entire gang, but Oto-_nii-san_ took a video, and there was always next time.

For now, she had to save all the food stuff from Tabasco.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Moar Miki-sense in this chapter, whooo! 8D The song is Baba Toru's (who acted as Yagyuu Hiroshi) "I should", which can only be found in the "Best Of" series them Tenimyu actors get. This one in particular came with Nakagauchi Masataka's (Niou Masaharu) "Jibun wo Shinjite (Believe in Myself)", alongside some other Tenimyu songs they sang together during the musicals. Translations done by me, so...yea. It's a bit funky, but understandable. I hope. This time round, some of the stuff in brackets are not just stuff that I'm unsure of, but also additional stuff that makes the line make more sense that wasn't in the original lyrics, orz. And as usual, names with underlines indicate harmonies~**

**And yes, Saeki **_**loves**_ **Tabasco. Also, the "incest" bit in the beginning? Is what Author Yuiren keeps exclaiming every time I mention Natsuki-plunneh wants me (Author Miki) to write something **_**very**_ **R-18. Uh-huh. *sagely nod***

_**A-Yuiren: NUHH. You said he wanted 'group sex'. I asked if there was gonna be any.**_

**A-Miki: That's why I sed R-18, puppeh! And yew asked if there was gonna be incest too!**

_**A-Yuiren: Like, once.**_

**A-Miki: Moar like a few times...**

_**A-Yuiren: I HAS CHAT HISTORY!**_

**Author (Aria's) Note: *Ahem* Just cause I thought it fun to mention, both Authors Miki and Yuiren have since gone on to actually write something R-18 for both of their characters though my guess is none of you guys will ever get to read those for the reason that neither written 'kdjfhksdjhf' is an integral part of the main story and this IS a T-rated fic, lol! Of course, there is also the matter that they'd both probably have my head if I ever posted it up without their consent so yeah XD  
**

**Huge thanks goes out to Hikiri and L0v3bu9 for reviewing the last chapter. Additional thanks to the latter for planning Masa and Aria's future kids? Lol!**

**Finally, UTAPRI SEASON 2 BROADCAST DATES ARE OUT! WHOOTS!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	118. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117 (Yuiren)**

"_...and a partridge in a pear tree!"_

Insane giggling greeted Ittoki Otoya as he snuck quietly into the hospital room, followed by a chorus of groans, and barely-contained laughter that ended in a sigh. It was early in the morning after Yuiren's operation, which was supposed to have been over and done with the night before. He'd gotten a call from Hikari, who'd said that Yuiren was fine, the operation had gone smoothly and yes, it was okay for him to come visit, though they had to wait to see if everything had gone well. So, once he'd recovered somewhat from the insane meeting he'd had with Miki and her family - his family - he'd hopped on the first bus headed to the hospital, impatient to see for himself how his Yui-chan was doing.

He poked his head cautiously around the door, and smiled to see his girlfriend sitting up in bed, with a wide grin spread across her face and bandages wrapped around her head and ears, her family members surrounding her in various positions around the room. It was really too small for such a large family - plus one Syo, whom he was amused to note was standing next to Hikari but far enough away that her father wasn't glaring at him. Well, less often, anyway, which was really like once every few minutes and every time he moved even slightly closer to Hikari.

Syo spotted Ittoki first, and instantly bounded over to drag-welcome him in, looking relieved. Ittoki suspected it was because he wouldn't be the only one on the receiving end of Sukunami-san's threatening stares now. He bowed quickly to Yuiren's parents, greeting them, before turning to Yuiren herself.

He did note that her smile had gotten slightly wider and slightly sillier, right before she leaned over - almost toppling out of the hospital bed - and patted him on the head, beaming.

"Kitteh," she said, happily, and he only just managed to catch her in a hug as she leaned over and fell.

Eyes wide, Ittoki snuck a helpless, slightly confused glance towards her parents and siblings - her brothers were snickering, the two youngest were staring openly at him, and her father just rolled his eyes. It was Hikari who volunteered: "Yuiren's still got some of the er, gas stuff in her system from the operation. The stuff that made her sleepy? Yeah. Doc says it'll wear off soon, but for now... well, let's just say you should be glad you weren't here when she tried to go dance 'Oppa Gangnam Style' in the hallway."

"He caught the tail end of her rendition of 'The Twelve Days of Christmas', didn't he?" one of her brothers muttered, with a sly grin at how Yuiren was still draped over Ittoki - and trying to pet his hair again. Hikari turned to him and scowled.

"No photos," she instructed firmly.

"I should think not," her mother agreed, as Ittoki gently shifted his girlfriend back onto the bed.

"Yeah, some things are best captured on video," her father said, only to dodge as his wife made an irritated sound in the back of her throat and smacked at him.

Yuiren made a distressed sound as Ittoki deposited her safely against the pillows and took a step back from the bed. Her green eyes were huge and sad, resembling the animal Ren had nicknamed her after. "Kitteh," she insisted, reaching for him again, aiming to grab his hand.

She missed by a mile.

Her brothers promptly died laughing as Ittoki let out a shocked yelp and stepped back quickly, blushing, sending nervous glances towards Sukunami-san, who let out an explosion that was somewhere between a splutter and a sigh. Hikari giggled, then quickly turned it into a cough, turning merrily twinkling eyes on Syo, who just grinned and mumbled something about going out for some air. Hikari joined him quickly, and her father promptly turned and went after them. Sukunami Miyu rolled her eyes, patted Ittoki on the shoulder... and smiled.

"We'll be right outside, dear," she said, moving around the room and efficiently collecting her sons with the experienced skill of a mother, forcibly ushering them from the room. "You'll keep an eye on her, I know."

"But Maaaaa," one of the boys protested - probably the one called Daichi. "Dad said..."

"Yuiren's hardly in any shape for any hanky-panky, sweetie. It'll be fine."

"Moooom, she thought that _chibi _friend of Hikari's was a sardine."

Sukunami Miyu chuckled. "Exactly."

The door closed on her surprisingly mischievous little grin.

Ittoki disentangled Yuiren's hand from his shirt front, where she was sneakily undoing his buttons ("Why is kitteh wearing clothes?") and took a deep breath.

Those drugs better wear off soon.

* * *

Yuiren had learned at an early age to not take peace and quiet for granted. With a big family, there was always noise, and there were always people around.

So when she woke up and heard absolutely nothing - as in, no buzzing or tingling in her ears - she was filled with a deep, rushing sense of relief. Nothing. Pure, unmarred sound of silence - and the sound of muffled conversation going on around her.

Speaking of which, she knew that slightly insane giggle, didn't she?

Opening her eyes and shaking her head slightly to clear it of the vague memories of strange dreams involving talking fish and a pretty red-haired kitteh - among other things - Yuiren had to take a moment as the room spun around her. Disoriented, she struggled to sit up, only to feel gentle hands helping her and a cup gently held in front of her, complete with a straw. Obeying the unspoken summons to drink, she took a sip, relieved as the cool liquid slid down her throat, soothing away the dryness.

Her world slowly righted itself, and she made out her friends surrounding her bed once again, Otoya sitting right next to her, Miki on the other side with the cup, and the rest scattered around the room.

She wasn't sure she liked the looks some of them were wearing - Miki's grin was a little too hyper to not be wary of - but decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Her boyfriend leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and hug, and she answered with one each of her own, a little puzzled as to why everyone seemed... amused, but quite happy to see everyone here. She vaguely recalled seeing her family, too... somewhere in between her dreams.

It was Masato who first broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" the blue-haired senior asked.

Yuiren considered, then answered, "I'm fine. Much better. I mean... fingers crossed, but there's no more tinnitus."

"_R-e-a-llly_?" Miki leaned forward and blinked at her, making a show of studying her face. "Yui-yui feels all better? All... sobered up?"

Yuiren stared at her friend, who seemed on the verge of starting her insane giggling again.

"Er... what?" She knew that Miki knew that Yuiren had been in the hospital over New Year's - and the dark-haired girl felt a pang of regret that she'd missed seeing in her first New Year with Otoya as it was - and as such, hadn't consumed any alcoholic drinks... not that she was legal yet, anyway.

She was startled as not just Miki, but now Aria as well, let out a giggle.

"I personally thought the best part was her mistaking Aria for a sea turtle," noted Ren calmly, not-quite-hiding his smile.

"And calling Syo-kun a sardine," Natsuki inserted, coming closer to pull Miki back into his arms, and further from Yuiren's personal space.

"And when she accused Masa of stealing her waffles," snickered Syo, even as he sent Natsuki a slightly baleful stare.

Still confused, Yuiren was saved from her snickering friends as Otoya placed his hand over hers on the cool white hospital sheets and explained, "You were er, kinda high. The drugs took some time to wear off."

"Was fun while it lasted," Jun chuckled. "Ya should be grateful yer boy there wouldn't let us video it. Some of the things ya did and said were priceless."

Impulsively, Yuiren turned and smiled at her boyfriend, who blushed and shrugged. "Well..."

"You're so sweet," she started, only to break off as he finished,

"... some things you don't need to video, cause you know you'll never forget."

At his jesting tone and expression, Yuiren thwacked him lightly on the shoulder, and winced as she jostled her body and her head started to ache.

Apparently Miki - the ever-observant one - caught on to the fact that Yuiren wasn't completely back to 100% yet, because in an abrupt change of topic, she stopped laughing and became concerned.

"Yui-yui needs to rest," she declared.

"Aww," protested Jun, waving a large bottle of what looked like sparkling juice in Miki's direction. "But ya said since Yui-yui missed out on New Year's - sort of - we should bring da party t'her!"

"Yeah!" Syo pulled a party horn from his pocket and blew on it, causing Yuiren to wince again as her ears threatened to start ringing again at the jarring noise.

"I don't think Yui-yui's up for it," Miki answered, unexpectedly solemn.

"Well," Yuiren started, but her friends seemed to understand.

"Well," Aria said delicately, glancing at Yuiren and seeming to see something that set off warning bells for her, too. "Maybe she should rest. Once she gets back to school, she's going to need to be ready for the graduation auditions."

Miki nodded happily, not seeming to notice that she was bumping Natsuki's chin as she did so. "Yup yup yup! Especially since she needs to learn our song and everything!"

Haruka, who had so far been observing and giggling over in a corner with Tokiya, finally spoke up. "You mentioned that Yuiren especially would have a lot to catch up on for this performance, didn't you?"

There was more emphatic nodding, and Natsuki sighed and stepped slightly back. "Yui-yui's part is important! We made her the lead!" The girl he'd been hugging declared happily.

There was a mini-explosion from the bed, and the cup of water Yuiren had been holding tumbled over the sheets and part of Ittoki's lap.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Pfft, Masato the waffle stealer. I swear the three of us authors have had some funny conversations about that after this chapter was written. Also, it just occurred to me that I don't have a clue why Otoya makes absolutely no noise about his girlfriend sharing a room with another guy all through her school year, (then again, does he actually know?) lol! I'll leave that little tidbit to everyone's imagination.**

**Mentioned song in this chapter is, of course, PSY's famed 'Gangnam Style'.**

**Further worthy of note, some fluctuating timelines going on here as all three leading ladies spend their New Year's in different locations. Questions are welcome if anyone wants clarification on things though I think it's not too hard to wrap your heads around it.**

**Thanks again to Hikiri and L0v3bu9 for your kind reviews. Hehe, yesssssssss Saeki has a sister-complex! And gosh Jay-hunneh, now that you've started plotting every couple's future kids I've started visualizing Aria and Masa's in turn and the result is hilarious!**

**Please keep R&R-ing my dears and do stay tuned!**


	119. Chapter 118

**In honor of reaching over 200 reviews, decided I'd upload this chapter slightly earlier. Whee?**

* * *

**Chapter 118 (Aria)**

Recollections of mere hours past seized Aria's mind in reckless abandon. She beamed up at her man as he slept now, his expression one of absolute peace and tranquility so different from last night, in her opinion, when he'd been but a rollercoaster of emotions; one that could have struck so close to a catastrophic wreck if she'd only said the wrong words, fashioned the wrong reactions, pushed him away. But Aria knew, especially after the befuddling conversation she'd entertained with his grandfather that her place was by her man's side. She loved Masato too much to give him up now, even after the shocking revelations of hours past, courtesy of Masashi and his blue-haired grandson both.

Aria replayed the night before in her mind's eye. An attempt at attentive observation during the new year's eve celebration dinner had clued her in on many things concerning the grandfather-grandson duo and the heiress had felt more than a thread of relief course through her at the notion that while Masato's father had been much of an estranged, dominating figure in his life, his grandfather appeared the exact opposite.

Based on their genial interactions and buddy-like jabs, Aria determined how close the two apparently were and was sorely glad Masato in fact had someone 'adult' there for him for most of his life; an important, grounding figure he could look up to, talk to, go to for help if he needed it, to which he had, so the celeste-hair had learnt.

She'd calmed a little as their dinner progressed, enough so allowing Masato to occasionally leave her side and catch-up with his flock of younger cousins, the lot of whom were too eager to hear his fascinating stories regarding idol life, the youngest girls bouncing on frilly-socked feet pushing for details of Starish's eventual whole-of-Japan tour. Aria took the opportunity to learn more about her lover, installing herself in conversation with Masashi once again and it soon became clear the elder man knew far more about Masato than she'd initially gleaned humanly possible, noting how askance her lover was in sharing personal details about his life.

The heiress learnt in a matter of minutes the struggle it was for Masato to pursue approval on enrolling into Saotome Gakuen nearly two years ago, how his father had been more than a tad displeased at the idea and how, in the end, it was Masashi's support, both spiritually and financially that permitted Masato's eventual entry into the vocational institution to which he had speedily become one of its latest idol debuts. So it seemed Masato confided many things to his grandfather, such was their bond, and Aria was entranced to indulge on the elder's knowledge of his grandson's somewhat recent past.

To the heiress' surprise, the man had known of the blue-hair's initial infatuation with Nanami Haruka, infatuation which blossomed into love. Enunciation of Masato's broken self finding a sense of hope in having spotted the now-Starish-composer singing with a group of kids at a park one winter day tugged at Aria's heartstrings. She could see why her lover had once held a candle for the other girl.

"He didn't take heartbreak well." The sentence was a stab to her soul. How broken had Masato been when Nanami chose Tokiya? Part of her wanted to know, part of her didn't.

Masashi then imparted to her how Masaomi had rained the engagement to her on Masato's shoulders shortly after and he'd been an inward mess. Aria didn't think she wanted to hear anymore after that revelation and Masashi mustn't have been keen to recite it either for he smartly reeled in the rest of his tale, smiling faintly at her.

The elder had tired before midnight, to the notice of herself and a myriad of others, looking sickly and ghostly pale and Matsudaira wasted no time wheeling the man back to his reading-room-ish quarters for the night. Concerned glances streamed after their retreating figures and sorry comprehension dawned on the celeste-hair—how long did the elder man have?

At present, Aria trailed a hand down her lover's honed slab of pectoral muscles, marvelling at the feel of its taut surface as Masato's chest heaved with the steady rise and fall rhythm of easy breathing. She leaned her head against him then, nuzzling the 'V' of exposed flesh framed by his wolf-grey yukata in pure adoration, right ear registering the echoed beatings of his strong heart, so much alive within the cradle of his chest; her beloved Masato.

"You did it for him, didn't you?" Her bold question had shaken him some as they prepared for sleep in his bedroom shortly after midnight when he'd wanted to tell her something. The house staff had initially readied a separate room for her but the heiress had charmed her way into prompting her lover to take her to his, citing how she wanted to spend the first blessed hours of the new year (and her birthday) together with him.

"You agreed to our engagement...for your grandfather's sake."

Back turned to her, the heiress watched her lover's shoulders sag as he let out a pained sigh, features a painting of torment and sorrow as he found the courage to face her. Aria might have gasped at the vision if she wasn't now so in-tune to his suffering after the night's events, because heavens knew she'd never seen Hijirikawa Masato, Starish's notorious stiff-head, cry.

"Forgive me," he'd all but begged of her, voice brittle beyond recognition and Aria's next breath was a harsh intake of oxygen, then finding she'd dispatched of all distance between their standing forms and was pulling her lover into a powerful, heartfelt embrace. Tentative hands rose to cling at the back of her borrowed yukata as seconds, minutes passed, quiet sobs of a lost little boy and the girl let him cry, massaging comfort into the tensed muscles of her lover's physique.

"H-His condition turned critical because of me! Grandfather was worried for me, but it was k-killing him!" Masato had cried. "I h-had to do something, anything t-to-"

"I forgive you," Aria gentled, chanting her chosen mantra of reassurance as she pulled back lightly to cup his face in her loving touch, doing everything she could to ensure he heard her, that he _believed_ her. Because the truth was that she no longer cared if he'd used her to ease the stress on his ailing grandfather or even to make Nanami jealous. This would be 'forgive' now, but not 'forget'—_never_ 'forget'...

Masato woke to her playful cuddles, smiling his soft fondness as she propped on elbows to look upon him. Aria kissed at the remains of dried saltiness beneath her man's lids, whispering an 'I love you' before rolling off the futon and dressing for their morning shrine visit. They needed to be back in school come early evening to visit Yuiren with the others that night.

* * *

The crowds were swarming despite it being a town area outside of the more congested cities and Aria found herself tripping clumsily in her Geta sandals too often for like, especially whenever a stray shoulder jostled her Furisode-clad form, courtesy of Masato's aunt, Suzu. As such, the heiress was grateful when Masato offered her his hand, reaching out in addition to steady her each time she nearly took an ungraceful tumble.

"Thank you," she'd mouthed in repeat as they found their destination, moving to join the queue.

Aria took the moment of wait to register her formal ensemble. The lush layers of fabric were thick to ward off winter cold, thank god, though the celeste-hair was quite certain she could do without its excess weight. The thing was frightfully pretty though, peppered with an ornate pattern of plum blossoms helping to liven up her fair complexion, long sleeves nearing floor length.

She watched as Mai and the cousins twirled about a step or two in front of her in similar garb, each young girl excited to show off their own traditional, formal wear for the annual occasion and Aria's lips tugged wide in gleeful mirth at the sight. Truth be told she hadn't thought it time-wise to dress up so extensively this morning, seeing as she and Masato planned to be back at school by lunch hour. But then again, she'd been no match for Suzu's insistence, backed up by her posse of daughters and Mai. Of course, Masato's playful pass of wanting to see her in full-on Furisode hadn't had anything to do with it…

…much.

"Ne, Aria-o-nee-chama, I'm almost as pretty as you are today!" Mai chirped, drawing her attention back to immediate surroundings.

The heiress fashioned a giggle at the girl's cheeriness, agreeing with the seven-year-old. Hijirikawa Mai had been rather bubbly within her company since earlier this morning and Aria was glad for it, if not slightly amused. She'd figured the little girl would remain more attached to her own brother and yet the young blue-hair had frolicked about her being in pristine animation all morning, surprising Aria further when she then chose to stick dedicatedly with her group of cousins as they entered sacred ground rather than stay by Masato's side as she did now.

"Mai's sure happy about something, isn't she?" Aria hinted at the girl's older sibling, eyeing the young girl skip quietly ahead. Masato tugged her to him in response, slinging an arm around the back of her waist.

Come their turn, the group said their prayers with easy haste and Aria left her silent wishes to the gods as she bowed her head in respect. Responsibilities attended to, everyone was all smiles as they keened on splitting up to enjoy the rest of the morning. Masahiro led his family one way, Mai and his girls a tad more boisterous now away from the shrine's prayer section, voicing interest in receiving their yearly fortunes. Meanwhile, Aria let Masato lead her around some of the local stalls though they didn't linger long and soon found a spot away from the crowd to sit and rest.

It was here when Aria observed the orange of sunrise from her perch, enchanted by its wakeful splendor and the knowledge that it was the first rising sun of the new year—truly a new dawn. Entranced, Masato had to clear his throat to regain her attention and the heiress turned to face him, perplexed when he seemed newly nervous, running his left hand through shocks of otherwise-groomed blue.

The heiress took her man's right hand in hers at this and squeezed gently. "You're not still hung up over last night, are you?" She hoped he wasn't. Aria would have him know that being man or woman didn't make a difference to her, all humans needed a good cry at some point in their lives. It just so happened yesterday was one of his times and it was nothing to be shy about.

Masato shook his head.

"I love you," he professed instead, pulling her close, intimately so and Aria felt shivers of electricity scurry up her spine at his bold declaration, so pronounced and confident in spite of his tense state. She sighed delight. It felt amazing, to be in love with him, to be loved by him, and just then, to be here, embraced by the warmth of his arms and have purple orbs gazing into her own scarlets with a shared, passionate affection.

Thinking to un-tie her tongue, Aria made an intelligent move to respond but stayed her voice when Masato placed a well-meant digit against her lips, mute instruction to let him speak. Curious, she arched a brow at him but nonetheless let the blue-hair continue uninterrupted.

"I've been trying to think of a way to say what I felt I needed to say to you for a little while now," he breathed, "but I couldn't find the words to do it—either because I really don't have a way with them or…the right ones don't exist in this world."

Aria nodded slow. Masato gave little away but adoration, fingering loose strands of her up-done hair. "It's just, how could anything I come up with justify _you_, Aria? How could anything I choose to say to describe everything you mean to me be…enough?" His knuckles glided in soft caress at her cheek and she cupped the appendage in tender display, contemplating a reason for his ample praise.

"I love you, Aria, all of you—the beautiful angel, the musical songstress, the playful minx, _the vampish sex kitten in bed_," he'd murmured the last bit in emphasis and his girl choked out a small laugh, blushing a little, "heck, even that she-devil side of you that keeps driving me up the wall."

She smiled.

"I didn't think I'd ever see myself with someone after what happened with Nanami. But then I got to know you, _really_ got to know you and…the way you opened up to me and weren't afraid to let me see even those darkest, deepest, ugliest parts of yourself without reservation…that level of trust, it made me feel…special, important."

The celeste-hair stuttered. She had wanted to say it to him, that he really _was_ special, _was_ important, _still_ was, but he shushed her one last time. And then it happened…

"Ichijo Aria, you make me feel _so _incredibly happy and, I could want for nothing more if you would be mine, forever and a day." Masato released her, proceeding to flush a trim, square casing from his coat pocket. He knelt before her, peeling the top cover off and Aria could do nothing but gasp, hard, astonishment ruling her mind and the poor girl's thoughts were wiped.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

School resumed in typical style following the new year break and registrations for the graduation auditions were the talk of the student body. Hyuuga-sensei took the beginning and end of each day's lessons to continuously bother/pester/intimidate (cue scarlet eye rolling) his students into getting their applications in before the deadline or they would be disqualified from the running and thus out of consideration for a major debut.

Though hardly a threat to the actual graduation process, seeing as anyone and everyone with passing grades would see themselves with one of those graduation certificate scrolls, Aria knew, like everyone else eligible at Saotome Gakuen that the opportunity was too enticing to pass up. After all, what could be more inviting to an idol or composer hopeful than the chance to debut under a prestigious idol megalode like Shining Agency?

"Nothing, that's what," Shin had chimed, crowding around her desk with his best mates, Mori and Yamauchi before the bell rang, announcing the end of classes for the time being.

Spying her usual group of friends in the cafeteria for lunch, Aria moved to join them, still betraying none of the emotions accumulated from her recent shrine visit while smiling serenely at Yuiren across the table. She settled into her usual seat next to Ren. A little over two weeks now since the dark-hair's surgery, Aria was happy to see her friend recovering well. The heiress could still detect her friend's faint sense of hesitance at the notion to fill the shoes of lead-singer for whatever Miki had cooked up tirelessly for them over the past couple of days in preparation, if she paid attention to the other girl's conduct.

"Ah screw you brain!" Miki cried in obvious frustration, silencing small talk around their table when she slumped forwards in her seat and nearly knocked over Syo's bottle of milk with the tips of her splayed fingers.

"Watch it, Miki!" The girl's blond childhood friend warned, scooping his drink out of her reach in the speed of light. Aria noted her roommate was bent over a sheet of A4 paper and instinctively reached over to pluck the specific sheet from between the tabletop and Miki's forehead with an accompanying thud, followed by a mild protest of "Hey!" from the younger brunette, now rubbing her sore brow.

Inspecting the print with Ren hovering for a look over her shoulder, the heiress realized Miki was filling in their group application for the upcoming graduation auditions and pouted at the younger girl. "I thought you said you were going to hand this in this morning," came her sisterly tone of reproof.

"Me can'ts thinks of a group name, Aneki!" Her addressee wailed, prodding cackles all around the table at the brunette's title of choice for the celeste-hair.

What ensued was an odd session of brainstorming for possible group names and Aria found her eyebrows working at one hell of a tiring frequency upon processing some of the many suggestions.

"How about 'HWEE!'" shot Otoya, earning the redhead a number of questioning glares. "As in 'Hyper Weird Enigmatic Epicness'," he finished, easily gesturing towards his younger cousin.

"YAKUZA Kanbu," Natsuki offered, seeming to talk to either himself or the air and the heiress spent her greatest eyebrow arch yet factoring his suggestion, wondering for the life of her how he'd managed to come up with it and found herself agreeing with Miki's jibe of "WHY YAKUZA?"

It was shortly after when Nanami made a collective motion with her arms, drawing them in a wide arc before contracting hands into a loose circle before her front. "How about 'Trinity'?" She asked, "As in, three entirely different voices and personalities coming together as one," and Aria swore she could have kissed the girl.

'Trinity'—so simple, almost ridiculously so, but it somehow stood for what the three of them (herself, Miki and Yuiren) would be as a group and it wasn't long before the others nodded their favor.

In the end, it was only Ren who mock eye-rolled when Miki snatched back her form and scribbled '3NiTY' on the required dotted line. "3NiTY? Why not '3SoME'?" He'd teased, wriggling suggestive brows in her face and Aria punched him on the shoulder, hard.

Feeling her inner she-devil itching to dish out a form of punishment on her roommate for handing in the application last minute later that day, the heiress promptly coaxed the aid of both Ren and Syo into leading the brunette's bespectacled sweetheart towards a deserted corridor of building 14 where they easily managed to lock him inside an abandoned broom closet. Aria herself lured Miki towards the specific space with false promises of cheesecake and the younger girl was thankfully too enchanted by the potential treat to notice her actual intentions. A shove into the tight space, a rushed jingling of keys and the couple was secured 'safely' in the somewhat...intimate setting. The heiress high-fived both Ren and Syo back out in the corridor as they walked away, resolving to return in an hour...or two.

* * *

**Author (Aria's) Note: Yay group name! Do I has comments? I dunno, Masa cried! Lol, poor dude, but then again he performs the ultimate act of romantic commitment in this. Gosh their relationship really went full-circle huh?**

**To those of you who read Aria's previous lemon chapter, the proposal might not have come as a complete shock. I'm not entirely sure how this chapter functions for those of you who didn't, but if it feels 'right'—which I'm hoping it does—then I guess it's all good.**

**Oh rights, group name suggestions 'HWEE!'(duo) and 'YAKUZA Kanbu' (quartet) actually belong to online fan-dubbing groups that Author Aria and Author Miki are/were a part of, were as in 'YAKUZA Kanbu' has more or less disbanded by now, sadly, though some of our stuff is still up. Yesh, that's right, we are AMATEUR singers who post our dubs on Youtube. We mostly dub _Morning Musume_ or _Hello! Project_ stuff. Lol!**

**Author (Miki's) Note: I DARE YOU TO HUNT US DOWN (on Youtube)! Hehehehehehehehhe.**

**Finally, thanks again to Hikiri and L0v3bu9. Haha, Syo is apparently a sardine to a tipsy Yuiren. Oh, and no worries dear Hikiri, you'll get your answer on Yuiren's ears soon enough. As to Jay and her insane high on plotting the couples' future kiddiewinks, gosh, we adore your attempts hunneh! And MASA THE MUSTACHED MUFFIN MAN! *dies laughing***

**Please keep R&R-ing peeps and do stay tuned!**


	120. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119 (Miki)**

Okay. So Miki _still_ had to convince Yuiren to _really_ accept her role as the graduation audition song's lead singer. She had _no idea_ how she was going to do it, but she had to, because, well...

Eh. Her brain was officially fried. Composing nonstop tended to do that to her.

It _totally_ did _not_ explain why Aria had locked her in an abandoned broom closet. Seriously. What the _hell_, _aneki_!?

But, uh... the scent of whatever it was she bumped into smelled familiar. That chuckle was familiar too.

"So, they got you too?"

Miki blinked, feeling cheeky as strong arms wrapped around her form. "Who you?" she voiced, making her tone as innocent as possible. She was _sure_ he could hear the grin in her voice.

"I don't _know_," he murmured lowly into her ear. "Why don't you tell me?"

Miki paused. To troll or not to troll, that was the question. "I no knows; are you Piyo-_chan_?" Troll it was.

A laugh. "I don't think I'm fluffy enough to be Piyo-_chan_."

"Ikki?" That was a character from that dating sim she'd been playing on her PSP recently: _Amnesia_. She felt the body against her back start shaking from withholding his laughter.

"I don't think my eyes are capable of enchanting people to fall in love with me, Miki," came the chiding yet amused response. The brunette giggled.

"Oh, um. What about..." she had to pause to think. Who else...? It took her a moment to think, but when she got it, she let out a loud mock-gasp. "You're _Glen Baskerville_, aren't you!"

A head landed on her shoulder, and she heard Natsuki try his hardest not to laugh. Miki grinned; oh no, no trying to stop laughing, Nacchan...

She gasped again. "So it's _true_! You _are_ Glen Baskerville! No way; _WHEN_ DID YOU POSSESS _MY_ NACCHAN!?"

The bespectacled blonde burst out laughing at that, holding onto her for dear life as he laughed. Miki smirked; mission accomplished. And because laughing was contagious, soon she was laughing too, and then Natsuki was laughing because _she_ was laughing, and she continued laughing because _he_ was laughing, and... yes. It took them awhile to come down from that high, but when they did, Natsuki had somehow managed to sit on the floor of the broom closet - narrow as it was for his long legs; even when he crossed them! - and Miki was on his lap, resting her head against his shoulder, still coming down from her giggling high.

"Really, Miki? _Pandora Hearts_?"

"Was Kishou voicing 'im," she defended herself. He was her favourite voice actor, and Natsuki had a voice similar to his, so _of course_ she was going to link the characters Taniyama Kishou had voiced to her boyfriend. Their voices are _hot_!

Natsuki, all too used to her obsession with said voice actor, chuckled and flicked her nose, grinning when she instantly pawed at it. "That was the reason why you started playing _Amnesia_ on your PSP too, huh?"

"'Cause was _Kishou_. And Kishou sounds like Nacchan, so thar!" She pouted.

The blonde, shaking his head in amusement, did the first thing that came into his mind (okay, to be honest, he _was_ torn between that and tickling her silly) - he quickly captured her lips in a kiss before she could go on _yet another_ rant about why Kishou was hot and how he was hot too "because they had hot voices" (the last time he let her rant, a lot of Miki-sense ensued).

When they broke apart for air... "You were saying, Miki?" Natsuki voiced, taking in the cute blush on her face and the dazed look. The brunette blinked at him.

"Um... wha...?"

Miki, Miki. Always so cute. Natsuki smiled and kissed her on the forehead, the duo somehow managing to adjust themselves so they could both stand (darn his tallness!) - he heard the telltale jingle of keys after what seemed quite a while. Aria opened the door soon after, took in the dazed look on Miki's face, and grinned.

* * *

Practicing the song - especially when the music was incomplete in her ears - was _hard_. Aria and Yuiren had told her _constantly_ her composition was _perfect_ and that it wasn't missing anything - not after the two in question had listened to it a few hundred times and gave her their input, but something was _missing_. Something _vital_ to make the song touch _something_ in their listeners' hearts.

After the first time she pulled an all-nighter to try and figure out what the heck was missing, Aria had gotten _so_ pissed at her, the celeste-haired teen near-literally threw her at Natsuki and ordered him to 'distract her'. Satsuki - for it was _definitely_ Satsuki; the switch had became possible without needing to take off his glasses - had a gleam in his eyes that she found she didn't really like, so she did the next best move to save herself from certain doom.

Miki loaded up 'The Witch's House' on her laptop to play, and proceeded to have a good laugh at her lover's reactions to the in-game scares. The plot for a game like that, though, was seriously _twisted_. Saeki would enjoy it, that ridiculous sometimes-_yandere_.

And _then_ there was the matter of trying to convince Yuiren to _really_ accept her role as lead singer. The other teen was understandably baffled as to why Miki decided _she_ was to be the lead in their trio instead of Aria, like their collaborations had been thus far, but the brunette, being her classmate, _saw_ the raw potential Yuiren had when _not_ imitating the heck out of people. Granted, her potential wasn't really the 'diamond in the rough'-type like...say, Jun's was (and Jun was _really_ a diamond in the rough; he could be like them trap singers on Nico Nico!), but...

Perhaps, instead of a diamond, Yuiren was an amethyst.

Miki _really_ did not want to know why her brain was making all sorts of odd connections all of a sudden. Also, she figured that everyone who knew of their group's formation would definitely be expecting Aria to lead and wanted to shock the living daylights out of those people.

So the brunette sought to talk to Yuiren about it during one of their practice sessions, silently hoping that Aria could join in the prodding as the heiress looked over their tweaked lyrics.

"I'm honored, I really am," Yuiren told her in response to...something - Miki couldn't remember what she said anymore. "But all these notes and harmonies... maybe Aria or even you would do a better jo-"

"Oh, _shush_ about that already, Yui-Yui!" Miki cried, knocking her head against the table. "My voice is too deep, and if the main melody for this song was sung by _me_, we'd _never_ get the balance right or pass the grad auditions and you _know _it."

"W-what about A-"

"No can do, Yuiyan," the celeste-haired teen answered sweetly, pausing in proof-reading the song lyrics to smirk cheekily at the other. "As much as I'd _love_ to sing main melody, the song's dynamics will work better this way so it's kinda necessary, you know?"

"How is me singing lead necessary?" Yuiren protested, and Miki face-palmed... or rather, head-desked-palmed herself. Really, was there _no way_ to get through to her?

"Okay, you know what?" the brunette uttered after a moment's thought. "C'mon. Let's head to the recording studio."

Aria stood obligingly, looking like she had an inkling as to what she was thinking. Yuiren followed them, looking a little confused, but Miki said nothing until they were in said recording studio and loaded the song into the studio's editing programs.

"We'll have _three takes_ of this. First round, I'll go on main, Aria takes me part, and Yuiren sings Aria's parts. Second, I take Aria's part, Aria's main, and Yuiren's on mine. Last round will be like what we practiced."

The celeste-haired teen nodded - she definitely knew what she was getting at already, and Yuiren, though still looking confused, did as per her instructions. At the end of it, after they were done singing and Miki done with editing, she played the recordings.

The recording with Miki as the main vocals made the brunette immediately balk and delete the thing - Aria was trying and failing to hide her giggles, and Yuiren pulled a face. The second one with Aria as main vocals was decent, but despite the heiress pitch-perfect singing, something in the balance still sounded _off_. And then when the last recording was played - the one with the dark-haired teen as the main vocals, it was_..._well, it was 'trinity'.

Listening to this rough version, Miki had previously thought the missing element from the song was how _unsure_ Yuiren's singing was, of course hearing it now confirmed her thoughts. She had sleepless nights for _nothing_ - though, to be fair, she would have to re-master the song's instrumental some. Some parts sounded like they could be better.

"I've made my point, Yuiren," Miki said tiredly, massaging the bridge of her nose. "If you _still_ don't see it, I'll lay it out for you - this song was written for all of our voices to come together and shine as one. As perfect as Aria's singing _is _on lead," the heiress lazily took a bow, "she's got the highest register out of the three of us so it'd be weird to take her off those soprano-ish bits, besides there are certain styles that even _she_ can't pull off the way you can, and _I_... well. I'm just the insane deep-voiced _chibi_ who _can't_ sing genres other than rock-ish shit."

Cue Aria smacking her head for that. Damn it, but that _hurt_, _aneki_!

"So really, Yuiren. At this point, after I make some minor editing to the instrumental track, everything will be _perfect_ for the grad auditions. Or rather, I think it _would _be if you'd just stop doubting yourself." A pregnant pause settled between them, and Miki stood up, stretching.

"I'm done for today," she declared. "I'm _tired_ and want nothing more than to flop on my bed and _sleep_."

"Not on your boytoy?" Aria teased gently, and Miki gestured nonsensically.

"That sounds nice too, but no boys allowed in girls' dorm rooms and vice versa, if I remember right. 'Sides, he'd _jump_ me. Imma _sleepy_."

And with that parting line, Miki waved at her group mates and left the recording studio. Time to catch up on sleep!

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Whelp, I **_**really**_ **have no idea what load of Miki-sense **_**that**_ **was. 8D I hope you enjoyed it though. Oh, the characters mentioned in the beginning are **_**really**_ **voiced by Taniyama Kishou, and I seriously love him to bits aoishfgdohsofghosdbfs *dies***

**The Witch's House, for those who are curious, is a game made in RPGMaker and in the same style as Ib, Ao Oni, and Corpse Party (this last one is for the PSP though). There are gameplays/walkthroughs of it on Youtube (including Pewdiepie and Cry), so really, go watch it. It's **_**much**_ **better than Ib (and I totally mindf-'d my friends with it, hehehehehe).**

**Thanks for reviews go out to L0v3u9 and Hikiri yet again. Thanks you two! *proceeds to lock both ladies in separate broom closets with their most adored member of Starish* XP**

**Please keep R&R-ing and do stay tuned!**


	121. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120 (Yuiren)**

Recovering from otoplastic surgery took less time than most people thought it did. Yuiren hadn't expected to be back in school the very week after her surgery, but here she was. Otoya came to pick her up - she'd declined her family's offer, because even if she felt much better, she couldn't handle too much noise just yet either. At least there was no more buzzing in her ears.

However, there was the little matter of ruined vanity, as she complained to her boyfriend in the privacy of her room - once he'd returned her to it.

"I look like something stung me," she moaned unhappily, peering at herself in the mirror of Jun's dressing table. Behind her, her roommate and boyfriend exchanged glances and didn't seem sure where to look.

"Didn't the doctor say that the swelling's normal?" Otoya volunteered at last. "For about three months?"

Yuiren moaned miserably, and Jun swatted at the redhead from out of her line of sight.

"Not the facial swelling, cuteness," he said quickly. "Just the ears. Ain't no one gonna notice anyway, since yer gonna be wearing them headbands and all."

Otoya rubbed at the new lump on his head and nodded. "The headband's cute, Yui-chan."

The hospital had provided the headband, which otoplasty patients were supposed to wear during recovery. It was plain and white. Yuiren stared at it, then stared at her boyfriend with clear incredulity written over her face.

Both sides of her face were slightly swollen post-operation, which was normal, but which she didn't like one bit. And she had to wear a ball of cotton in her ears under the headband, and change every day, or when it soaked up too much discharge.

And Miki and Aria expected her to do the lead for their performance? While looking like she'd taken on a beehive and lost?

Resignedly, she removed the current cotton balls in her ears and replaced them with new ones from the stock the doctor had given her, then picked up the headband. Jun helped her fix it on her head, whipping out a comb and doing her hair as well. Yuiren couldn't help but smile - trust her roommate to still be able to make her look relatively normal. Jun had styled her hair so that the swelling was mostly hidden and her ears were completely covered.

"Here, Yui-chan." Otoya stepped up beside her, with one of her dolphin hair accessories. He was about to fix it for her when Jun sighed heavily, took it from him (while muttering something about "helpless, hopeless males") and used it to pin the headband in place.

Yuiren studied herself, and decided that she didn't look like a complete disaster thanks to Jun. She hugged both boys impulsively, and clung to Otoya, sighing.

"Okay," she said, after a moment. "I'm ready."

By ready, she meant ready to try going to class again. Ringo-sensei had said she didn't have to come in if she didn't feel up to it yet, but most people were able to work and attend school within a week after ear surgery, and aside from some lingering soreness, Yuiren felt fine. She just wished she didn't have balloon ears and a puffy face. Of course, logically she knew nobody who mattered would care, and those who did care probably didn't matter, but she still felt self-conscious, and so her entrance to class was slow. She put on a smile for Otoya and promised to meet him later, after classes. Then, just as she had last year when she'd first worked her way up to the A class, she paused, hesitated, and took a deep, steadying breath, before pushing her way in.

At first, everyone seemed stunned to see her, and she caught sight of something colorful on the teacher's table, right before Miki barreled over to her from out of nowhere and pushed her back outside, babbling something in rapid Miki-nese that made Miki-sense.

By the time Yuiren was dragged in again by the same hyper brunette, she was completely confused - and startled to be greeted by a loud cheer and a cloud of confetti, which cleared to reveal a handmade banner-thing being held up by her beaming classmates.

"_Okaerinasai!_" they chorused, even Ringo-sensei, and Miki stood there beside her beaming like a kitten on a warm lap.

Yuiren blinked, then slowly started to smile. One hand had shot up automatically to cover her cheeks under so many eyes, but as the warmth of the stares soaked in, she slowly lowered her hands again.

"_A-Arigatou,_" she stammered, and sketched a bow. Miki squeaked as she narrowly head-desked one more time, but that only started the laughter - not laughing at, but laughing with Yuiren, and she had never felt more loved than in that moment.

No matter what her experiences over the past year, this much at least had changed. Maybe leaving the safe shell of her home had been a good thing, after all. It made a difference - knowing that she wasn't alone.

* * *

By the next week, she had more or less settled back into the rhythm of her school life. Graduation hung in the air, a heavy pall over the heads of all who were involved. Yuiren found it somewhat unreal, the fact that she was almost ready to leave the school. It felt like she'd been here forever, and she wasn't at all sure that she was ready to leave.

Miki had turned into a slave driver, cracking the whip at her and Aria whenever they were free - well, they weren't, not anymore. Every spare moment was now devoted to practicing and learning their performance.

Speaking of which, Yuiren still wasn't sure that both her group mates weren't thinking with a couple screws loose. Miki was still adamant that Yuiren was the one who was supposed to take the lead, and Aria just gave her that she-devil smile and agreed with Miki.

After Miki's little social experiment, Yuiren did have to grudgingly admit that the other girl had a point. But that didn't exactly take the pressure off her, now did it?

She was now desperately afraid that she would screw things up for them, and then where would they be?

Well, if there was one thing most people knew by now, it was when Yuiren needed to de-stress or think things out, she went outside and climbed a tree.

After Miki went off to lie down - the other girl had sounded tired, which explained her snappish mood - and Aria went off somewhere, saying something about needing to make phone calls, Yuiren gathered her things and headed straight outside. The cool air of mid-winter helped to cool her heated mind somewhat and she glanced around, heading off towards the nearest quiet place with decent trees. Within seconds, she was up one, settled comfortably on a branch from which she could view the moon and stardusted sky.

She closed her eyes for a while, breathing in the cold air and knowing that if she was caught out here by any of her friends she would be in major trouble, but all she cared about right now was that she was feeling calmer and more at peace with the world. Being on her own did that to her, allowed her to settle down and come to terms with things at her own pace.

That was when she heard it, floating over to her on the night air from the building beside her chosen tree - the music, and the singing. Her eyes flew open of their own accord, ears automatically straining to listen, even as she turned.

She recognized her boyfriend's voice right away as he took the first line of the song.

"_It's starting now!"_

Tokiya was right behind him, followed Masato, then Ren and Natsuki.

"_To the next stage!"_

"_We'll go together!"_

"_Ah... I feel it!"_

"_Now - 3, 2, 1!"_

"_**[Together]** Prism Seven!"_

Much as she had been the very first time she'd seen them on stage, Yuiren was captivated by how well their voices mingled together and blended, and entranced by their harmony. Familiarity and shared experiences of working with each other had made them able to work together flawlessly, each knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses and able to come together as a group, lending each other strength - yet not giving any up and appearing weak. They supported each other, and as cliched as it sounded, as strange as it was given their wildly differing personalities - they were one. One group, one team.

Well, there was one extra person she didn't recognize, in green, with dark skin and beautiful eyes, but Starish was there, and Yuiren felt like she could fall in love with them and their music all over again.

Once again, they inspired her, and suddenly she was taken back to performing with Aria and Miki, the three of them together, making something so beautiful that it could move hearts.

She closed her eyes again, smiling, and leaned back against the trunk of her tree, and stayed well until the practice was over. She was completely at peace now, a little high (good music did that to a person) and... happy.

That is, until a soft "Nyaaaa" sounded right next to her, startling her enough that she almost fell out of the tree.

"YAH!" Yuiren flailed, and barely caught the equally-startled black cat as both of them tumbled off the branch. She landed on the next one with an 'oof', and checked to make sure she hadn't squished Kuppuru.

"KITTEH! You okay?"

A weak, complaining, "Nyaaa" answered her, and with a sigh of relief Yuiren noted that the cat was fine, if a little dazed, squished against her chest.

Her phone rang just as she finished climbing down, cat cuddled safely in her arms, and she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Yui-chan? Where are you?"_

Her boyfriend sounded a little too calm. If he really thought she was missing, Yuiren knew him well enough to know he'd sound a little more panicked. Cautiously, she answered, "I'm inside..."

"... _No, you're not, but your jacket is. You left it in your room."_

Whoops? Yuiren glanced down at the cat in her arms and mumbled, "You didn't rat on me, did you, kitty?"

"_What was that?"_

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "I'm fine, it's not cold where I am?"

"You don't say?" came the reply from behind her. "Where I'm standing, it's freezing."

Busted. Whipping up a quick smile, Yuiren spun to face her boyfriend... and Tokiya.

Otoya hung up and held out her jacket, but couldn't maintain the stern look he was giving her as soon as Yuiren whipped out her secret weapon - the puppy-dog eyes.

Yes, it was why Ren had given her that nickname, among other things.

"I heard you guys practicing," Yuiren chirped, as Otoya fussed over her scratched arms and bruised knee, from falling off the branch, and Tokiya gave the cat a baleful stare and snatched it from where it had been snuggling into her warmth. "Hey!" She gave her old friend a puzzled look. "He's cold."

"He has a fur coat, he'll live," Tokiya said, depositing Kuppuru on the ground beside them where it "Nyaaa"ed and huffed a little, presenting Tokiya with bristling fur and an arched back.

Right. Shrugging off her friend's strangeness, she said, "Your new song sounds good to go."

Otoya grinned. "It sure is!" Zipping up her jacket for her, he took a step back and nodded. "How about your practice, Yui-chan?"

Yuiren bit her lower lip in that habit she had when she wasn't sure what to answer, and shrugged.

"I... guess Miki made her point," she answered, simply. "And actually - I guess that I'm ready now, to be lead. I don't think I was before, I'm still not absolutely convinced that I'm the best for the part - but..." She faltered, and looked away.

"Anyway, I'll do my best." She looked up at both boys, giving an unexpected smile as Kuppuru "Nyaaa"ed again, this time sounding like he approved.

Tokiya covered his group mate's mouth before Otoya could say anything, and nodded to her, seeming to understand. "I think that's all they were asking of you, you goose."

But then, Yuiren understood that much now, and she supposed she owed her friends an apology.

And she hadn't just been reminded of the dreams she'd had for herself, but also of the dreams she saw for her future... and 3NiTY's.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Took the brief translations of Starish's new song 'Rainbow Dream' from 'Moonlit Sanctuary' - yay, pretty color-coded lyrics! **** . ****. And yay for breaking the fourth wall a little (nudging it a bit) with a blink-and-you'll-miss-it Cecil cameo!**

**Author (Aria's) Note: Hehe, I think it's been a somewhat obvious running gag by now that the three leads don't have a clue who Cecil really is, or the fact that he's Kuppuru.**

**To our closet-bound reviewers of the previous chapter, thanks again! We hope you enjoyed your time in *ahem* heaven, lol! Dearest Hikiri, I believe this answers your queries on Yuiren's ears, and L0v3bu9, well, here's to hoping you're alive and well and not suffering from severe blood loss or concussion from when you fainted and hit the floor trying to stomach our resident manwhore's advances, haha! XD**

**Some notes about the next two chapters, they are both Aria chapters (though written as 121.1 and 121.2) - yesh you will be getting a double-dose of her because the second scene got way too long and...stuff, yeah. It's also the second-last round of chapters for all three girls (wow huh?) which paints a pretty realistic picture of how soon this fanfic's ending. Hang in there, minna!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	122. Chapter 121-1

**Chapter 121.1 (Aria)**

Their little trio had been practicing frantically for the upcoming graduation auditions, especially now with Yuiren leaning receptively into her apparent role as lead singer for Miki's composed song. Aria cajoled the younger girl into a brief, happy cuddle in light of this. They were together one morning in the usual music room, waiting on a tardy Miki who was—according to the girl's most recent text—rushing some additional instrumental harmonies to their track with the help of her Piyo-chan-crazy boyfriend.

"We're going to bring the house down, I know it!" The heiress had boasted, rearing confidence and a smug sense of ego she'd likely garnered from excessive exposure to a certain childhood friend with burnt-orange hair. The other girl had fancied her a dubious look in response, eyeing her with speculation.

"You're awfully sure of yourself, huh?" Yuiren offered skeptically, but Aria had waved the semi-doubtful chip aside with her usual eye rolling. So maybe competition was piling on a _little_ thick. She knew for a fact that Shin and his mates were bound to give them a run for their money as the J-Pop dance machines, 'Storm-E' come day of the event. Then there was Yuiren's roommate...Aria rolled her eyes a second time. Nevertheless, she felt it never hurt to stay positive and so Aria simply went on urging her friend to plant a little more faith in their prowess as a group.

Oh how she'd laughed gleefully when their practice session was over for the day, skipping off in search of a specific fashionista blond come lunch hour. After all, there was major shopping to be done!

As self-proclaimed leader of 3NiTY (Trinity), with neither Miki nor Yuiren eager for the role, Aria had thought it a personal duty—or perhaps just personal fancy—to coordinate their performance outfits for the graduation auditions. As such, she'd flitted about amassing both girls' measurements beforehand, assisted in no small part by Horikawa who had more or less made his peace with her she-devil alter ego, so long as he was on the persona's 'good' side.

Needless to say, money (as always for her) was hardly an issue so Aria and Syo resolved in maximizing their fill of retail love, spending the rest of their outing purchasing items for not only Trinity's momentous performance but their shared brunette of a friend, based on a last minute spur of a moment decision.

Devilish cackles and cheeky sniggers were involved as both teens humorously picked out clothing items guaranteed to kawaii-fy the petite girl. Several cute tops with batwing sleeves or sweetheart necklines, a fancy nylon beret, a fluffy faux-fur vest in ivory, something pink and a daring, micro-miniskirt with ruffles to appease the girl's sometimes-sadistic lover, among other things.

"So like, how are you going to get her to wear any of this stuff?" The shorter blond had asked, tone pure amusement as they sat waiting for the next train. He took a noisy gulp of bubble tea seconds later.

Aria pouted, giving it a quick thought. "Actually, I was going to replace them with those eyesores Miki keeps in her closet at night while she's asleep." Syo copped an entertained smirk at the plan and Aria grinned her evil. Poor Miki for being a deep sleeper, ah but it made being her roommate very fun, _very_ 'fun' indeed.

"A looooooooooot of orphan kids who could use those old horro—I mean, 'clothes' of hers." Of course, Aria had left her room early the next morning. So if a certain brunette had woken and freaked at the discovery of having near every last owned apparel of hers magically replaced with something cute, fashionable and girly…well…

'_I'm sorry I'm such a _yan _with you, Miki…not!'_

To say her intriguing state of high hadn't gone unnoticed by the few others often in her company following that incident was a severe understatement. By the arrival of February, Aria swore the rest of her friends were beyond curious on her random euphoric bouts and, though the bold few had questioned her on it, Aria diligently kept her replies annoyingly cryptic and her secret sub rosa.

Nevertheless, it was Ren who surprised her one evening as they walked down a near-vacant corridor by the courtyard, for Masato had been there, along with Otoya and Natsuki. The former A Class trio appeared to be discussing something Starish related when Masato caught her eye, holding her gaze with fervor of arresting intensity as she'd passed and the girl had flushed…again.

_God_ those eloquent smiles of his. Barely there but utterly detectable to her and those who chose to pay the appropriate attention.

Aria opined her lover was having way too much fun baiting her. Worst still, he was aware of the effect he had on her, what with how she'd been behaving around him and the others as of late. And still, the silly thing was how he kept it up and likewise succeeded in his tries, leaving her feeling sheepish and bashful without fail on such shared occasions. Whenever that torrid purple gaze flashed over her willowy frame.

"Funny," Ren teased in dulcet undertone the moment Masato was out of sight. "Never took you for the demure, self-conscious fan-girl type. _Is this a 'being engaged' thing, sweetheart?_" He'd murmured the last bit in whisper against her ear. Her reaction was instantaneous.

_Thwack!_

Aria retracted her hand, rolling her eyes. "You're an ass, Jinguji."

"Ah, but I'm _your_ ass, dear lady." Double _thwack_!

That night before bed, Aria deduced it was probably a matter of time before the rest of their lot figured it out too, should she not manage to abstain from acting the delirious-newlywed around her future-groom, that is.

Not that she and Masato intended to keep news of their re-engagement hush-hush all too long from their friends, but with Starish having loads to catch up on since the blue-hair's previous absence and her chance for a big break with Trinity in sight, the couple thought it best to save the happy gossip for after the school year was over. Not to forget, they had to clear the relationship with Shining first, having taken into account the principal's likely assumption—as with everyone else's—that their coupling was ancient history.

* * *

Several days later, Aria jogged over to the office sometime after evening practice upon a summons. She pinned celeste bangs neatly aside with an alpine-colored clip, making to knock upon approaching the solid door but was forced back as the wooden slab collapsed inwards, revealing her dangerously-tall class teacher to view. Perplexed at his expression, Aria cast him a querying look, complete with trademark eyebrow arch. "You wanted to se—" She'd begun to ask, having noticed his testy demeanor and thought to get straight to the point but Hyuuga held a hand up, instructing quiet and the heiress obeyed.

Her teacher angled sideways at her compliance. He reopened the wooden door at a minor slant before beckoning her in with an urgent jerk of the head. Aria's shoulders rose in an awkward half-shrug at this but stepped forwards anyway. Of course, once sounds from beyond the soundproof door assaulted her hearing Aria could not help the instinctual pause mid-walk, ears perking in alarmed distress. She could hear it, an angry voice, gratingly familiar and the girl swore her stomach plummeted to the floor as the hairs on the back of her neck rose stiff with attention like that of a cat on edge. She hadn't the need to exchange pleading suspicions with her respected teacher then to know what she would be walking into, but Aria did so anyway, only to have him confirm her sickened beliefs.

It was a rushed quarter of a second later when Aria pushed the door wide the rest of the way, not caring that the hinges caught and creaked in protest. Her mind reeled. Hearing the voices was one thing, but the sight that greeted her was an instant cause for worry. There were four others in the room besides herself and Hyuuga and two sets of eyes turned her way as she'd entered—one Shining himself, seated at his desk looking miraculously bored with the second, Tsukimiya Ringo heeled to his right. Aria ignored them for the remaining two by the room's center. Both males locked in a fierce stare-down, father against son.

'_He's here! He's really here...!'_ Her stunned mind re-chanted, desperate to contain her swell of complex emotions at the man's presence, even with Hyuuga's confirmation. '_Hijirikawa Masaomi'._

To think it'd been nearly three months now since she'd last seen the older man at her scam of an engagement party. Preferably, Aria would have liked to keep it that way if she was being brutally honest with herself, despite knowing the peaceful respite wouldn't last and she'd have to face him again. But the celeste-hair had hoped it would, what with how things had been going so well lately. She'd had Masato and Ren faithfully by her side, along with the others from Starish and her girls. Yet it had been a mere matter of time, the hope-filled calm before a storm.

And now that storm was here.

Her next exhalation of breath came out loud, alerting the duo to her presence and Masaomi wheeled to face her in languid motion. Aria sighted the initial glimmer of shock register across more commonly unreadable features as he did so. And yet, all too brisk he had done away with that hesitance, expression morphing to silent, controlled anger with a dash of visible annoyance. "She isn't necessary for this." Aria heard him hiss. Those calculating purple eyes glued to her willowy frame even as he directed the vexed words to the taller male behind her and Aria tried not to cringe under the intensity of that leering gaze. She knew _exactly _what it meant now, and it was dangerous.

Hyuuga nudged her further from the doorway so he could shut it. "Aria would have learnt of this eventually," her teacher spat at the older man. "I see no point in excluding her now that she's here."

Aria wasn't so sure what Hyuuga meant by that. Clearly something was going on and she knew zip about it and would have continued to know zip about it had her teacher not sent Mori as a messenger for her some ten minutes ago. But what?

Caught off guard, her first steps towards the center of the room sung insecurity and caution. Nevertheless, as the heiress recalled what she'd learnt from Masato's grandfather regarding his authoritative second son—the way he kept putting the company's interests before family, the things he'd cast aside as a result, the dreams he'd nearly bludgeoned her to give up and, most importantly, the weighted suffering he'd inflicted on Masato, his own flesh and blood heir, since childhood—as well as her own personal traumas induced by the man himself, anger spiked, forking through her veins like lightning. And suddenly she was really, _really_ angry.

Aria rooted herself by Masato's side, looping an arm through his in supportive display and joined him in glaring daggers at the older man. Whatever it was going on, she knew she had to have his back because to hell if the girl was going to let her fiance endure his father's wrath alone for a second time.

"Leave. Masato. Alone." She practically growled, and the stupefaction at her icy threat, etching the lines of Masaomi's middle-aged face was almost smirk worthy. _Oh_ how it felt good. To allow her inner she-devil the privilege of damning this fool of a man before them and abandon every last pretense of decorum she'd ever fashioned in his wake up till this point. After all he'd done, Aria concluded he deserved no less. So _damn_ did it feel superb. To finally be free to smack _exactly_ what she thought of him to his face.

Masaomi seemed to take in her now-public repulsion of him with something of a heavy heart, but Aria cared none for it. She watched him straighten himself and the vexed mask was back in place. "I'm afraid I can't do that," came the snarled reply.

"Why not?" She snapped back, reeling just a tad when Masato lent a warning squeeze to her forearm in silent urging to not get ahead of herself. Though not keen to back down, Aria considered her fiance's state. So in-tune were they now to each other's bearings Aria had factored more in the deed than his request to handle this with patience, for evident was the complex jumble of emotions writhing within. She eyed him sidelong, beaming her understanding with a softened gaze. Aria could tell Masato was struggling with his reluctance to have her here, a part of this confrontation, and yet, his gladness and appreciation for her comforting presence.

"Years of careful planning, ruined by _your_ childish stunt. It was incredibly thought-less of you to annul the engagement all on your own, Masato. The media's been having a string of field days and nothing I've tried since has managed to calm things down enough and resolve the matter," the older man brandished, pinching tiredly at the bridge of his nose. "And to make matters worse, you decide to fly the coop instead of accepting your punishment like a man," Masaomi jabbed on at his junior. "Disrespectful! Beyond ungrateful! You think nothing of those it affects!"

"It affected Aria most of all, _Otou-sama_," her lover stated in reply, miraculously keeping his cool and Aria was impressed by his iron will. "I couldn't let you do to her what you tried to do to me all these years," he continued, citing angry disbelief from his father.

"Hmph! What I did was for your benefit as m—"

"The _group's_ benefit, _Otou-sama_. Not mine."

Masaomi's eyes narrowed threateningly at being spoken over but he made no immediate move the reprimand the rudeness. "The group's benefit _is_ for your benefit, Masato. You would be a fool to not consider it so as it will be yours to lead someday in the very way you were brought up to do. Not this..." the man gestured around viciously to classify his meaning, "—this _absurdity_ of a career you call being an 'idol'."

Aria simmered. '_Oh no he did not!'_ To be forced to take all this bull from the man who was so caught up in the business front of things he'd failed to spend new year's with his ailing father and the rest of his immediate family...Masato didn't deserve that. As it was Aria was certain the level of animosity within the room tripled following Masaomi's comment. To belittle idols and the idol industry before its veterans was a presumptuous move, if not stupid. Had her teachers not hated the man prior to this, the heiress was willing to bet they did now, what with those hostile glints she could ascertain manifesting in Tsukimiya's eyes. But seriously, what was Shining thinking? Still sitting in his armchair like an ignorant half-wit who was far too bored to the point he was checking his Rolex every few minutes?

"Masato didn't have to be raised to be an idol. He was _born_ to be one!" She cried, unable to contain herself. "Your son has an amazing voice and is gifted with more than enough latent talent to back it up. How can it mean nothing to you? How can you not feel proud of all he's achieved as he is being his parent?"

Masaomi turned livid eyes on her in a mute admonishment to 'stay out of this'. "Don't even get me started on you, Aria. Disappearing like that without a word at the party, leaving behind that mess! Perhaps you like it, knowing you let Aiki and Marion down to the point they are cross enough to wipe their hands clean of you but I will not, for the life of me, allow my only son to turn his back on his own responsibilities."

'_What?'_

The burning question screamed in her mind. Time ticked onwards even as the world seemed to stop before her scarlet eyes. Aria didn't know what to think. Her parents were abandoning her? Was that why neither of the adults had pursued her return to school? Aria felt Masato's grip tighten against her wrist, a steadying form of reassurance and she decidedly pushed her insecurities away. This was no time to worry about that.

In her mind's brief absence from the scene Aria noted Masaomi had advanced on her fiance. "Let's try this again, shall we," he aired darkly. "Seeing as you are so _wonderfully_ adept at voiding arrangements, Masato. This is how it's going to be. You will null your existing contract with Shining Agency and step down from Starish, effective immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Aria spun with a horrified gasp. "No!" Masato step down from Starish? He couldn't!

Relenting anger for acute distress, Aria lunged for the sleeve of Masaomi's cashmere trench without thinking and yanked on it hard, getting up in his face. This was crazy, just crazy! Masato leave Starish? Had that been his game all along? But the man couldn't possibly...he just couldn't! "That's not something for you to decide!" She maintained, unwilling to let the nightmarish demand become reality. The idol dream had been Masato's as much as it was hers, and her fiance had found his success with it, worked _so_ hard. "You cannot do this!"

"I can and I will. He is my charge and he will do as I say!" The man roared, making to loosen her grip on his coat.

Aria wanted to say more, to argue on at the savagery of such a demand but fervid arms yanked her back in one fluid motion, spun her around and the girl felt her front slam into the intimate firmness of her lover's chest. She gasped, not expecting this.

Masato's grasp was possessive as he crushed her to him, an act of endearment that would have, under different circumstances, bristle contentment in her core. But not now, not here. Not when she sensed all eyes on them and a majestic shift in the room's aura from shocked insensibility to stunned comprehension. Because the action was telling...

"My answer stays the same, _Otou-sama—_I will do no such thing."

Aria felt her form go rigid at the icy delivery, brain having processed the jealousy-filled act. She'd mistakenly allowed his father to touch her and it unhinged him. The celeste-hair lifted searching eyes to her fiance's countenance, bodily contact leading her aware to the violent shivers wrecking through every last pore of Masato's male physique. Rage, contempt, but not a sliver of hesitation or regret.

"T-Then you leave me no choice." Masaomi recovered, finding ground. "I issued a kindness to you once on your whim to attend this school as per my father's wishes, even sponsored the institution appropriate funds so your education would not be compromised. Your promise to me was for no more than a year, yet you have far overstayed your time. At first I turned a blind eye, overlooking this waste of an investment for the sake of father's weak health. So enraptured with your pathetic conquests as part of Starish, that man. But I can't allow it to go on any longer. Just look where this corruption has led!" The man exclaimed.

"I've had enough of your insolence, Masato. But I am willing to make one final leniency for you and leave the school's funding intact _if _it means you will come with me quietly and adhere yourself to your responsibilities as my heir. No more frugal exploits on being an 'idol'."

Aria winced at the ultimatum. For the man to pull the plug on one of the school's primary financial sources just so he could have his way...! "You can't!" She longed to scream, yell the frustration. But yelling and throwing a fit wouldn't save anyone and the heiress didn't know what she could do to stop this now because she couldn't doubt the weight behind Masaomi's threat. Fisting dearly at the front of her lover's knit jumper, Aria bowed her head, resting it against her Masato's chest as her form trembled harsh with heightened terror at the thought of losing him now.

"Wait Hijirikawa-san, Masato-kun has fans-" Tsukimiya tried to inject.

"If the fans care at all for Masato's future they will learn to let him go."

"You're a vile man, Hijirikawa!" Hyuuga voiced in devout anger. "You weave your words as if you're giving _him_-" he gestured at Masato, "-a choice but there isn't one, is there? You're cornering him, stripping him of options so he knows just how much everyone else at this school will suffer if he doesn't submit to your will. Heck, I wouldn't put it past you to have poisoned every other financial institution large enough to support our needs against us as it is."

"It's part of the business, making offers my clients cannot refuse and I do what I have to for the sake of the group." Aria made a convulsive effort to breathe at that. The man hadn't even bothered denying Hyuuga's suspicions. Did that mean he really did take the time to poison away possible sponsors?

"Masato annulling the engagement was beyond a public embarrassment for us Hijirikawas. It's made us the laughing stock of Japan's financial business scene overnight. Unthinkable!" Aria cringed, shoulders shaking with spasms of dread for the likelihood was paralyzing. Masaomi's words repeated their taunt in her head. "_It's part of the business, making offers my clients cannot refuse and I do what I have to do for the sake of the group."_

"I have not worked tirelessly day and night for the last two and a half decades, building the family company from the ground up only to have him tear it back down by doing something so illogically stupid. Especially when he has made it so evidently clear he has feelings for her." Too far, Masaomi had gone too darn far!

"No," she wept meekly, a distinct tremble coating her timber even as Masato's kind hands massaged soothing circles along the contours of her back. It did nothing for her...

"Aria..."

...because the way he'd said her name in succession, the pious tremors rocking both of their forms as he cupped the sides of her jaw with all tenderness, imploring her tearful scarlets to the vision of his face...

'_No!'_

What she saw was the unwelcome straining of his brow, the awkward setting of his jaw and the tightness of his pursed lips as he lowered them to hers. Pressing against her so gently, Aria felt her beloved's sorrowed passion in the kiss, molten and carnal in depth and _by the stars_ it would have been beautiful if only he wasn't doing it like _this_—like it was 'goodbye'.

She realized then, as Masato's kiss filled her with blinding despair, that he had no mind for holding back secrets anymore or for the repercussions of being watched. Because he was making the sorry, sacrificial decision for them both and it left her torn, seeing defeat wear itself in the purple of his eyes...

And Aria knew, in the space of that one moment, to what lengths she would go for his sake.

* * *

**Author's Note: Me and mah dorama sdjhfsdkjfhskdjhfk! I'll be honest and say I hated writing this chapter because I had one hell of a time figuring out how to do it. It was like "How do I get Masaomi's arguments to seem despicable but rational at the same time?". Can't say I ended up with something entirely satisfactory but, well, it's written, gaaah!  
**

**Just for FYI purposes, the group name 'Storm-E' was based on idol boy-group 'Arashi' which means 'storm' in English. As to why? Well I didn't know what name to use and that was the first thing that popped into mind.**

**Thanks for reviews of the previous chapter go to L0v3bu9 and newcomer Chocolate (lol, _ii namae da ne?_). Mega-thanks for liking '3NiTY's' group name, Jay—hard to believe but it did take time to come up with! To Chocolate, we're glad you can see the difference in each girl's personality because, heck in my personal experience, that is usually the hardest aspect of writing a character.**

**You guys get the next '.2' chapter in roughly one-and-a-half days.  
**

**Please keep R&R-ing and do stay tuned!**


	123. Chapter 121-2

**Chapter 121.2 (Aria)**

Perfunctory language flooded his system, filters down, faulty, fritzed. He didn't like this. Masato reached frantically for her again but Aria continued to shove at his hands, giving him no leave to talk her down, change her mind.

The blue-hair tsk-ed with mounting frustration. She'd called a bad decision—surely the girl was aware! But Masato also knew how Aria could be far too frivolous with her emotions. She felt too easily, allowed sensation to swamp and overwhelm her, at times to the point of clouding rational thought. It was the girl's very nature. And while the genial quality had endeared her to him for her boldness—her successive attempts to break through to him and tear down those emotional walls he'd constructed for his own protection, helping him find his inner strength—Masato feared it would be painted forever a curse in his mind should he fail to sway her from throwing herself headlong into his father's lap.

"It was my fault! My dream he disobeyed you for!" She'd screeched upon pushing him away. It was something he hadn't come to expect, having focused all his attention on pouring his love for her into that final, lingering kiss. "Leave Masato as he is! Punish me in his stead!" Astonishment wrote itself on his face as he stared at her in that instance of blankness and Masato ciphered the strange combination of pain and determination flit across her porcelain features when she'd turned from him. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Purple eyes widened. '_Oh hell no!'_

"Aria, don't!" He urged now, tugging fast above her elbow but Aria was beyond listening and wrenched herself dangerously free for what felt like the hundredth time in seconds and Masato swore his heart died a little more with each setback. Already he could envision the cogs turning wildly in his superior's cranium, unyielding purple orbs feasting the sight of his beloved in consideration of her heated proposal, the beginnings of intrigue pooling to the surface and _god_ he detested it. Because Masato was sure whatever plans his father might assemble with Aria in mind wouldn't be anywhere near decent.

"Whatever _I_ want?" He heard the man say, a tormenting amusement in his tone and Masato's horrification maxed into life-threatening territory. His father strode up to them then, extending Aria an outstretched palm just as he'd lost his latest grip on the girl and Masato felt his world flip upside down. Color ceased to exist as his vision dulled to a nightmarish sepia, motions sullen, chugging onwards in jerk-ish stills, a state of utter loss. He heard a commotion of voices in the background, the teachers yelling something incorrigible, and as darkness began to fall and suffocate him to the brink of surrender Masato knew not what to do when muffled garbles of a different voice nipped at his hearing.

"Step away from him, Aria!" His intellect pieced the words.

Masato looked up, blinked, unhitching his breathing to function normally after what felt like a trip to the underworld and back. Never in his life did the Hijirikawa scion ascertain he would ever be so relieved to see Aria in the arms of another man, but he was now.

"Ren?" He voiced, doing his best to squelch down emotional distress, confusion, then realizing he'd addressed the orange-haired newcomer by first name nearly a decade since their fated friendship had soured to mimic family rivalry. His roommate met his befuddled gaze sidelong, flashing a cordial smile. Masato observed Aria peek up at their friend too from her vantage in the flirt's tan arms, lips shaping Ren's name with disbelief at his timely intervention, evident on her fair countenance.

Someone clapped him on the shoulder then and Masato turned around, startled to find Otoya, Kurusu and Oikawa by his side. The trio beamed comfort at him when Hyuuga emerged behind them a second later and Masato knew it was he who had let the rest of the pack in.

"This isn't any of your business, Jinguji," his father's voice boomed, snapping his attention several feet northeast of his position to the man himself and only then did Masato notice it was not Ren Masaomi was speaking to but an individual he hadn't been in the same room with for several years now. Attired in a crisp, brown business suit, with his roommate's similar shade of orange locks, Masato was certain of the male's identity.

"On the contrary, I'm making it my business." This was Jinguji Souichirou, Ren's older brother. Masato watched the male rearrange his specs. "To his credit, it was my brother who counseled me on to you and I dare say, after learning what you're up to today, as head of the Jinguji group I can't just forego responsibility myself and close my eyes about it," Ren's brother announced and Masato found himself in need of answers.

He asked around him. "Relax, we're not about to let your straightjacket of a father have his way," Ren informed, and the blue-hair was for once wholly glad for the male's casual, laid-back composure. Such a first, to think Masato was truly content to have Jinguji Ren for a friend.

"After all, Starish wouldn't be Starish without you, Masa," Otoya added, Oikawa and Kurusu nodding their agreement. They then declared they were here as additional witnesses to his father's atrocity and their daring support was deftly appreciated.

The scion surveyed his father's reddening complexion at this turn of events, noting his senior's obvious displeasure with the appearance of his long-time business rival. The blue-hair considered briefly if being the man's son meant it was wrong of him to relish Masaomi's unraveling, the way his father seemed vexed to lose what gracious supremacy he had on the situation at hand but was all too grateful to ditch that hesitant thought the moment Ren's brother gravitated towards their principal, offering to fund Saotome Gakuen in the Hijirikawa group's place.

An impressed expression graced Masato's features at the notion. Him an Aria exchanged looks. "I take it with no threat to the school or agency, Masato-kun will be able to stay and continue his membership with Starish," the bespectacled male said. "Taking into account the merit my group's gained from their popularity, I fail to see a point in injuring Starish's longevity as an all-male idol group," Souichirou imparted, eyeing him fleetingly, warmly.

Oikawa and Kurusu punched the air in score then. And before his father could so much as think up a reply, their lot was treated to Shining Saotome pulling out one of his famed, show-stealing tactics—leaping onto his mahogany desk and guffawing like a gassed hyena. "Mr. Hijirikawa senior," the former top-idol droned in animation. "You have insulted this school, its staff, and all of which it stands for, saa…" He danced, and it was Hyuuga-sensei who tapped at a neon red button on the former's desk, crossing arms anew.

"—it's time for your exit, stage left! Ahahahaha!" Shining concluded, saluting the fazed individual in typical Saotome fashion just as a pair of burly, uniformed M.I.B. look-alikes appeared from seemingly out of the blue.

Masato and the others watched, stunned as his father was dragged from the room, kicking and screaming against trained vice-grips of the school's law enforcers, as he remained sandwiched between both unknown males all the way out. "I won't forget this!" The man belted in one last cliche and Masato cringed, deep down praying this would be the last he'd have to put up with his father's insatiable demands for his submission. A small celebration of sorts ensued and he sighed in light, then sensing someone beseeching his attention and turned.

"It's no surprise why our late father grew to hate yours and his methods," Souichirou expressed, something of empathy and understanding in the male's eyes gazing back into his. He proffered an acknowledging hand and Masato took it. "As someone who was likewise raised to inherit the family business, I think it worth my while to say that, I believe Hijirikawa Masaomi should focus on better things to do with his time, rather than chastise a son who has found his own path to success elsewhere."

Masato stood in a daze, dumbstruck at the male's words, at what it implied. Because he hadn't thought he'd find anyone out there with his father's grade of influential power with the mind to let him live his dream freely, someone without the indifference to consider binding him with chains. But here, now, Jinguji Souichirou had proved him wrong, done for him what felt like a miracle and, by the heavens Masato could think of nothing fitting to repay the man's generosity.

"I…" the blue-hair began, but the older male shook his head, leaning in.

"My brother was the one who asked for my help," the man shared in a whisper. "He doesn't do that often, _ever _really. I think it him you have to thank." And just like that Souichirou was out the door after a brief exchange with Ren. Masato stared after him, vaguely registering Oikawa's jibe of how his father "—should get down with the times and find himself a willing heir" and knew he couldn't agree more with the notion.

Someone leapt at him then and Masato didn't have to second-guess who it was as he caught her to him, joyously filling his arms with the precious existence that was his fiancée as the levity of their newfound solution warmed at his bones. Ren held his gaze from a distance, having taken to discussing the finer details of his brother's proposal with Shining and the two teachers. Eyes watering, Masato mouthed something of a 'thank you' to the orange-hair, not yet trusting his ability for speech. Only then did he return every last trace of attention to Aria, meshing keen lips to that of the woman in his absolute possession'.

* * *

They were together again later that night, eager to bask in each other's company within the safe sanctuary of his dorm room, especially after the immensely trying day. Masato lay his head in her lap, eyes shut in content and enjoyed the feel of his beloved's hand stroking the blue on his head. Her touch was kind and affectionate, doting as she patted his crown while hymning a melody that was strikingly forlorn yet beautiful.

"_When I first met you, stars were shining_

_and I was born anew_

_I now know that love exists_

_and without you, I cannot exist..."_

The lyrics fixated him to her and Masato peeled his lids open, drinking in Aria's resolute appearance as she hovered over him like a protective guardian angel. Her gaze spoke on a measure of happiness but was not absent of lingering uncertainty, not nearly as radiant as he would have liked with the day's outcome and he knew she was reflecting back on it. Giving her leave to do so, Masato listened intently, bent on picking out the internal wave of her mood, believing it would give him a better feel of her present temperament for, as always...Aria expressed herself best through song.

"_But now you're gone,_

_there's no meaning in believing_

_My tears start to fall  
_

_The spark that was in my heart is gone..."_

But she was keeping something from him.

"How are you holding up?" He chose to ask when she was done, opting not to probe. He moved instead to caress at her cheek, thumb ghosting over her lips and was displeased to note the slight emanating tremble. He watched her sigh at his discovery, then feathering his touch across porcelain skin once more before retrieving the appendage, giving her room to be.

"I thought I'd lost you," she spoke plainly at length, a blithe smile on her comely features in spite of it all and Masato nodded to her. Heck he thought he'd lost her too. And so Masato understood she needed more time. They'd endured a lot today, both as individuals and as a couple, what with his father's threats against him and the school, Aria's debatably-foolish willingness to trade her freedom for his, and not forgetting that mention of the girl's parents choosing to forsake her as their daughter...

"Can you live with it if it's true?" He asked of her now.

"Yes," his girl worded simply, and Masato registered the familiar air of quiet resignation and determination in her tone. He exhaled his relief. Disownment was no laughing matter and a part of him was still discreetly counting at lucky stars that his own father hadn't given up on him in the way his beloved's parents were now rumored to have on her. Aria didn't like the thought of their abandonment, he could tell, and why wouldn't she? It was harsh, but still, his girl wasn't going to let it break her, and for that Masato was thankful.

"We really owe _him_, don't we?" She mused next and Masato leveled pointed eyes at her when the girl looked away.

"...yeah."

Aria hadn't stayed long after that and his roommate was the one to escort her back to her quarters. It was nearing eleven when the other male returned and Masato straightened in his perch as Ren entered and locked their room door. "Did she ask you out for Valentine's?"

The flirt lifted an orange eyebrow but replied that she did. "And just so you know, I'm still really impressed you're allowing it," the flirt chuckled mildly.

Masato's answering shrug was casual. "I agreed to allow much more earlier, starting today." That sentence did the trick and Ren glanced thoughtfully in his direction from the other end of the space, paused in his stance with the latest subscription of idol magazines in hand. Masato met the cerulean gaze with his own, sensing something of understanding pulse between them as he did and smiled faintly, soon breaking eye contact. Something told him they'd be okay now, him and his roommate. And Masato knew his beloved had contributed generously to that fact.

"You want me to talk to her?" The male asked and Masato nodded his affirmative. If it was anyone Aria needed to help settle her thoughts now, it was Jinguji Ren.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo, so long drama! XD**

**Hmm, some groundbreaking stuff here—Ren getting his brother's help, Shining likely knowing of it all along, Masato calling Ren by first name again, and fact that the latter's finally getting that date he asked of Aria all the way back during the sports festival, lol. Ah, the things that get tossed on the plate in fanfiction.**

**Featured song is 'Diamond Crevasse' by May'n, which is a truly beautiful song. Those of you guys who watched the anime 'Macross Frontier' should recognize it. Credits go to steshin and firemage449 from 'steshin's livejournal' who wrote the English fan-lyrics used here, though I changed one line because I felt it made more sense this way.**

**Thanks for reviews go out to our darlings, L0v3bu9 and Hikiri. It means a lot to hear how that previous '.1' chapter affected you peeps to the degree that it did, heart ya both!**

**Kyaaah! We're really winding it down now, minna! It's the end of March (Merry/Happy Easter by the way!) and April's just around the corner—AND APRIL MEANS UTAPRI SEASON 2! *does the Shining dance***

**Alrighties, please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	124. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122 (Miki) **

Last minutes instrumental harmonies were a _bitch_. Miki would know; she _was_ the group's composer, after all. Despite the fact that Aria and Yuiren told her that what-was-supposed-to-be the final version of the song was _perfect_, the brunette found several empty-sounding segments in the song, hence leading to her grabbing a certain bespectacled blonde to help her out while her group mates waited.

If anyone asked, _Natsuki _totally did _not_ take the chance to ravish his smaller girlfriend. (It was _all_ Satsuki. _After_ he helped with the empty-sounding segments. Maybe some in between, too...)

Then Aria went out with Syo-_kun_ to get matching outfits for the graduation auditions "because they _totally_ should", and Yuiren disappeared somewhere, which left her with... nothing to do...?

Oh, no, wait. She did have something to do. It included a kitchen and baking necessities, and keeping a certain kitchen disaster _away_ from said kitchen. It took her _weeks_ to get permission to use the kitchen, and she wanted to make chocolates. Miki did not know _when_ she would be free before Valentine's, after all.

And despite the fact she heard from Aria that Jinguji-_san_ hated chocolate, _she was gonna give him chocolate anyway_. And use the 'Big Eyes' on him until he ate it in front of her. It was not like she was using white or milk chocolate anyway. Dark chocolate for the win!

Somehow, she managed to go through making most of them chocolates without incident (there was a soccer ball-shaped one for Oto-_nii-san_, a keyboard-shaped one for Hijirikawa-_san_, a microphone-shaped one for Aria, _several_ dolphin-shaped ones for Yuiren...). Then, in fear of having said kitchen disaster unintentionally destroy her hard work, she pulled out her phone and called him. He picked up within two rings.

"_Yes, Miki-_chan?"

Miki could not help her grin at his voice. "Where you?" she asked.

"_Me_?" Natsuki echoed. "_Don't worry about me,_" he cooed, "_Yui-chan kidnapped me; we'll be spending some time playing the violin._"

Well that was a rare pairing. The brunette knew Yuiren had wanted to play ever since her hearing returned to normal, but she _had_ been a bitch and dragged her for constant practice. What were they doing, anyway...?

"Kidnapped?" she repeated with a small giggle. "Well, I hope you manage to escape."

He chuckled warmly. "_I'll be quite safe, I believe_."

Miki giggled. "Okay then. I'll see you later."

"_Mm_," her boyfriend hummed in reply. "_See you during dinner_."

As she hung up and replaced her phone in her pocket, she began laughing. She could not help it - Yuiren had unintentionally saved her from the trouble of worrying about saving her chocolates.

'_Saved by Yui-Yui!_'

The _chibi_ of a brunette continued on, shaping one into the likes of a fedora for her childhood friend, then another into Piyo-_chan_ for a certain cute-crazy blonde, and two more into the likes of a music note for Starish's composer and her boyfriend. Then she took a deep breath.

"How the _heck_ am I supposed to shape the darn choco to look like a frigging _sax_!?"

No questions there on who was supposed to receive _that_ particular piece of chocolate. It took her another long while to deal with that - including a near-disaster - but she managed to get it done by dinnertime. She thanked the kitchen staff (for they had to deal with her Miki-sense yelling every time she failed something, _and_ they were storing them chocolates for her until Valentine's) before she went to join the rest of their crew for dinner.

Miki did _not_ want to know why Aria and Syo-_kun_ were sharing evil-looking grins after they spotted her.

Bad news to _that _was she found out the next morning anyway. The bulk majority of her (_extremely comfortable_) baggy T-shirts, sweats, and pants have been replaced with articles of 'cute'. _Was that a fur vest she spotted!?_

"...at least she left two pairs of my sweats alone..." the brunette muttered as she looked through the lot of cute. Was it a good thing she had the urge to get her clothes out before she showered?

As that thought went through her mind, she pulled out... a micro mini. _Seriously_? Miki lobbed the article across the room and onto Aria's bed, red-faced.

'_Not gonna wear that, ever ever _ever!'

Less than a minute later, a pure white bikini followed the micro miniskirt's path. Miki swore Aria was trying to kill her. When the _heck_ did she switch out all her clo-ah. Right. She was a deep sleeper. Damn it.

When she finally stepped out of her room that day, Yuiren was the first person she bumped into - and the slightly older teen had squealed silently and proceeded to glomp her before snapping several pictures with her iPod. Then her Piyo-_chan_-loving boyfriend spotted her and went starry-eyed from 'cute', and Miki pouted when Syo-_kun_ spotted her next and sniggered.

Yuiren had jokingly clung to her throughout practice that day, citing her cuteness to be at fault, and Aria's expression seemed to be stuck in a permanent smirk. The brunette pouted more.

"All of you are high," she declared when they sat together for dinner (Jinguji-_san_ was the _last_ person who saw her wardrobe change. He had let out a low whistle, congratulated Aria and Syo-_kun _for "a job well done", and then proceeded to nudge a certain bespectacled blonde suggestively - said blonde laughed, though he had a light blush dusting his cheeks). Natsuki chuckled and tapped her nose, and the lot of them laughed when the brunette pawed at her nose.

"High, the lot of you!"

"Only 'cause you're too cute today, cousin," Oto-_nii-san_ told her with a grin, and Yuiren nodded in agreement. Something was wrong with the world today - the girlfriend was agreeing with the boyfriend that another girl was cute.

"_You all insane_!"

"We deal with _you_ all the time, sugar," Aria reminded her sweetly. "Oh, the micro miniskirt and white bikini are _yours_, darling."

Syo-_kun_ cackled as Nanami-_san_ hid her giggle behind a cough and a smile, Ichinose-_san_ choked on his tea, Hijirikawa-_san_ dropped his spoon, Oto-_nii-san_'s face turned the color of his hair, Jinguji-_san_ let out another low whistle, Aria smirked, Yuiren imitated her high-pitched "oooo, sexy~", and Natsuki suddenly sported a nosebleed.

Miki groaned and let her head hit the table with a loud 'thud'.

* * *

After a particular practice session, Miki joined her cousin and Syo-_kun_ at the student lounge - Syo-_kun_ had declared that she needed to play 'proper' pool, and Oto-_nii-san_ just wanted to watch the fedora-loving blonde fail (well, he did not _say_ that, but his grin implied it).

The shorter blonde was _this_ close to eating his beloved fedora when they spotted Jinguji-_san_ and... _someone_ passing by. They looked rather serious, too. Curious, Oto-_nii-san_ called out to him, and the other teen blinked at them.

"What, it's you guys."

"Who did you expect it to be," Syo-_kun_ shot back, and Jinguji-_san_ smirked slightly.

"Not the _chibi_, that's for sure."

Miki blinked at the other person with Starish's resident playboy, and said person smiled at her. "Who you?" she decided to ask, and Syo-_kun_ smacked her upside the head for being rude. Jinguji-_san_ scoffed, and the other orange-head laughed.

"No, it's perfectly fine," he said, adjusting his glasses. "I'm Ren's older brother, Jinguji Soichiro."

Miki gasped. "Jinguji-_san_ has _nii-nii_!" she declared, and the elder Jinguji laughed while the younger one face-palmed with a long-suffering sigh.

"Including me, he has two," Jinguji elder offered, and Miki gasped again.

"_Awesome_!" she declared, and while Jinguji-_san_ and Syo-_kun_ face-palmed and Oto-_nii-san_ chuckled, the brunette sobered up. "Well now, I don't think you came here for a social visit, and you and Jinguji-_san_ had scary expressions earlier."

The two Jingujis exchanged glances, and Syo-_kun_ muttered under his breath about her perceptiveness. Miki frowned. "What's going on?"

* * *

A few days _after_ the additional drama and Miki getting used to her new wardrobe, Natsuki called her to one of the recording studios. He did not tell her why, so the brunette was more than a little perplexed, but hey. He dealt with her randomness thus far, so she figured it was only natural that he'd pull a Miki sooner or later.

When she got to the studio, Miki was a little surprised to see Nanami-_san_ in there with him. Her boyfriend's face brightened when he saw her, and immediately greeted her with a bearhug and a kiss on her forehead. Starish's composer giggled at the display of affection before declaring she was done and left the studio with a surprisingly cheeky wink in her direction.

Maybe Syo-_kun_ was right; she _was_ a bad influence on her fellow composer.

"Miki." The tone of voice was an unmistakable mix of Natsuki and Satsuki - something she did not hear in a while, so it was with slight surprise that she glanced at him inquiringly. The tall blonde smiled as he ushered her into a seat, then leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"Listen to my song," he murmured, and she was _sure_ he smirked when her cheeks flushed. He pressed his lips against her cheek before heading into the recording room.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Cliffy, YAY! 8D No clue what this load of Miki-sense is again, but hay! Is Miki-sense. Hehehehehehe~**

**Oooh, a longer list of peeps to thank this round! So yesh, thanks to recent reviewers Hikiri, (newcomer?) Livelaughlol, L0v3bu9 and ItsMyCircusNow. To the latter, hmm, well none of us are familiar with the newer dudes in Season 2 yet so it's hard to say if we'll consider anything. Nevertheless, I think the three of us are more than content to leave this story where it ends here, upon its completion.**

**Please keep R&R-ing you guys and do stay tuned!**


	125. Chapter 123

**In honor of April Fool's (because I absolutely hate the day when people try to fool exceedingly gullible weirdos like myself XP), you peeps are getting this next chapter today too!**

* * *

**Chapter 123 (Yuiren)**

It had been too long since Yuiren had last held a violin. Her violin, too, since her mother had allowed her to keep it, until graduation at least. With her hearing off and fingers recovering, she'd been unable to play anyway, and then there had been the practices Miki had enforced on her and Aria - well, not that she'd tied them to the studio and cracked a whip... oh, wait. Yes. There had been some of that... but she digressed. Since they were more or less done - at last - with the so-called final practice (for now, until Miki found another major minor imperfection) Yuiren had escaped to one of the practice rooms with her baby.

It hadn't occurred to her, with others also preparing for the graduation auditions, that most of them might be already occupied.

And none of the people using them wanted to share!

Yuiren huffed as she tromped along the hallway, having been none-too-politely tossed out from the last music room. There was only one place left, really, and as much as she would rather be inside, in the comfort and privacy of a music room, she had to admit that others needed them more than she did right now.

Cradling her baby close, she huffed her way up the stairs, then pushed the door open and stepped through it and into the February air. Spring was finally returning, and she no longer saw her breath in little puffs, nor did she have to bundle up warmly in order to face the outdoors. Yuiren beamed as she found a warm patch of sunlight, and basked for a moment before moving to the rooftop garden where her friends and she had gathered many times before over the past school year.

It was hard to believe that her schooling would soon be at an end.

For a moment, she wondered what would happen if they failed their final auditions, if they weren't chosen as the final winners, the next top idols that would join the prestigious Shining Agency and be blessed to open on tour with the members of Starish... she wondered if her friends would still keep in touch. She wondered if, despite his promises, despite her own, she might lose Otoya. And Miki, and Aria.

Then the moment faded, and she caught sight of a tall, blond figure, standing in a familiar position near the edge of the roof, head tilted towards a violin. Soft music drifted towards her on the wind, and she paused.

It was beautiful, captivating...and for some time, Yuiren found herself lost in the enchanting melody. But, oh, drat. She came back to herself with a slight groan. Looked like Natsuki had "booked" this place first, then.

Grumbling disappointment to herself, Yuiren was about to give up and head back to her room (or maybe to sample some of them chocolates Miki had said she might be making) when a voice spoke - and a chill ran down her spine.

"Going somewhere, Sukunami?"

Laced with dark undertones, crisp and chilling, the voice had Yuiren frozen.

That... didn't sound like Natsuki.

In fact, if memory served her right - it was hard to think when one felt like wetting themselves - this should be Natsuki's other personality. Miki had mentioned him, but it had been a Miki-rant and Yuiren had only caught about half of the whole thing.

Turning, setting her violin case down carefully and slowly (in the vain hope that nothing would happen to her baby), Yuiren resisted the urge to put up her hands and simply turned instead.

"S-Satsuki-san?"

Failing to keep the tremor out of her voice had her stuttering, and Satsuki's lip curled into a smirk.

_Okay. Think, Yuiren. Think. You can't die here. Miki would kill you if she had to redo the vocal recording for graduation. _

_Natsuki's glasses. Table. Target acquired. _

Yuiren tensed as Satsuki calmly took a step forward... then set the violin down and reached for the glasses himself.

"You can relax," he said, dark voice rich with amusement. "If I hurt you, Miki wouldn't be happy with me, and that wouldn't make Natsuki very happy either."

Yuiren blinked slowly. It was like being told that a bomb had been disarmed - but by the bomber. She hesitated, then nodded over to the glasses. "Er... if you'd put those on and bring Natsuki back... I'd be a lot more relaxed."

Satsuki chuckled again, and she fought back a shiver. But he complied... surprisingly, and Yuiren heaved a sigh of relief once she saw the twinkle in his eye turn from menacing and slightly scary to that sparkly kind of twinkle that was purely Natsuki's. The cheerful _senpai_ blinked a few times, then beamed at her, and she wasn't certain if she should mention Satsuki or not.

Probably best not to mention the tiger in front of the lion, right?

Instead, she checked, "N-Natsuki-_senpai_?"

He tutted at her, looking mildly horrified. "I thought we decided you were going to drop the honorifics!"

He was then distracted by the cuteness of her new dolphin halter top (a gift from Aria from a recent shopping spree) and Yuiren heaved another sigh.

That was Natsuki, all right.

Following her narrow escape, she found out that Natsuki was more than willing to share the rooftop with her. He'd only been composing, he explained, and had somehow lost track of time. Yuiren wondered if it had been the song she'd heard him playing when she first reached the rooftop, and Natsuki sent her a rather sly little smile and asked, "Me? Or Satsuki?"

Damn him, but he'd known perfectly well that he'd left Satsuki on, then. Yuiren rolled her eyes at her friend, and between the two of them, they decided to help each other - she had her own song to compose, too.

It was around that time that Natsuki looked a little anxious.

"But you can't tell Miki-chan," he said, firmly.

Yuiren squinted at him. "I can't?"

"You can't." He hesitated, then let a glimpse of darkness enter his expression as he stated calmly, "If you do, I'll have Satsuki pay you a visit..."

Yuiren blanched, then pouted as Natsuki returned and laughed at her. "You're mean. I no tell. But she won't ask."

Miki chose that moment to call, and Natsuki easily answered the phone. "Yes, Miki-chan? Me?" He slanted a look at Yuiren, then cooed, "Don't worry about me. Yui-chan kidnapped me; we'll be spending some time playing the violin." He chuckled. "I'll be quite safe, I believe."

Yuiren rolled her eyes at him as he hung up, but she had been tuning her baby as they spoke. Natsuki handed her the notebook he'd been scribbling in, and she eyed the squiggles and dots that she now more or less was able to read (she was practicing, darn it).

"I won't need that," she informed the blond, who raised an eyebrow.

Yuiren still did her best work by ear. And she'd heard the tune earlier. With confidence, she simply grinned and told her friend, "I'll play. You sing... like how you're planning to sing to Miki later."

Natsuki laughed his merry laugh, unsurprised she'd guessed his intentions, and agreed, moving to flip the cover off a small piano in the corner that she'd never noticed before. Hitting a few keys, he helped her tune her violin (she had one of those electronic tuners but doing it the traditional way always felt more accurate to Yuiren), then settled down to play the piano part of his song as he sang.

His voice was as Yuiren remembered - yet since this was for Miki, it was somehow more beautiful, and she just knew her friend would enjoy this. There was definitely more emotion in the song, and the words were lyrical and beautiful and sincere... from the heart.

"_Fragments of the moon fall upon my chest, my heart is melted by your gaze..._

_._

_Over the dunes, I can hear it… The wind's singing is resounding_

_As I gaze into the distance, I can feel a flickering light_

_._

_Bearing a silver cross, if I can walk this wandering road, that sound will guide me_

_._

_I'll listen to only you, your melody beginning to overflow, every emotion_

_Since the day you began to play, I've held this tone close so that it will remain_

_._

_Facing the night sky, I wonder what kind of tomorrow we'll see_

_Will such an innocent love someday change the world?_

_._

_You raise your finger gently to your lips… This tone will answer_

_._

_I want to let only you hear the gentle dream born from this heart_

_That day, you taught me about this first amazing premonition_

_._

_I want to let only you hear, it's as if these two sounds tie us together_

_Eternally, I'll only aim higher, no matter what_

_._

_I'll listen to only you, your melody beginning to overflow, every emotion_

_Since that day, you been to playing so that your tone remains_

_I'll let you hear these feelings..."_

Natsuki ended on a note filled with pure emotion, and Yuiren closed her eyes. It felt as though she'd witnessed something incredibly... intimate, and private, something meant for Miki, not her, and she looked up guiltily as she finished playing, lowering her violin to see her friend, bent over the piano, his expression raw and somehow... a combination of two. At that moment, it was as though she could see both Natsuki _and _Satsuki, together, and for the first time Yuiren realized that as different as both personalities might seem from each other, both were deeply, irrevocably, undoubtedly, in love with Miki. Recognizing the kind of love as the type that she and Otoya shared with each other, and Tokiya with Nanami - heck, not forgetting Masato and Aria - Yuiren couldn't help but smile.

"How long have you been working on this?" she asked gently, not flinching even when Natsuki looked up and Satsuki was still there. "Satsuki-san."

The corners of his mouth curved into that devillish smirk. "Physically, over the past few days. She just... inspired us. Emotionally? I'm not sure. Perhaps since the day we first met her, even if we didn't know it..."

Another slow blink, and Natsuki was back. "How was it?"

Yuiren patted him on the shoulder. "I can't tell Miki anything," she deadpanned. "I never heard that. Something so beautiful should be kept for only her, for her ears to hear only. I never heard anything, and you can sing it to her as soon as you see her again."

Natsuki beamed up at her gratefully, and she laughed as she began preparing to pack her violin. "I think I'll leave you to put the finishing touches on that."

"Wait," he said. "You wanted to let me hear your song." His hand came down on hers, gently stopping her.

"But you..."

"Fair's fair," he said, grinning. "And I have no need to finish anything up. What you heard - or didn't hear," he amended as Yuiren glared at him, "Was pretty much it. Don't worry... we'll make sure she listens." His eyes gleamed behind his spectacles. "For now... it's my turn to listen... to you."

Yuiren considered her _senpai_ for a long moment, before giving in - the boy was as stubborn as Miki, honestly.

Since her song wasn't a violin song, she carefully tucked her baby back into its case before moving.

"It's not quite done," she informed Natsuki, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "But... I guess here's what I've got so far. Miki was helping me a little with the music."

She placed her iPod on the table, cranked up the volume to max, and let the intro flow over both of them as she listened for her cue to sing. Unexpectedly, she was nervous, and almost missed it.

It wasn't like she and Natsuki were that close, after all. This was the first real time she'd spent so much time chatting with him and Miki wasn't around, and well...

But it wasn't like she was cheating on Otoya, or that Natsuki was being unfaithful to Miki. They were friends, too, Yuiren and Natsuki, and Yuiren scolded herself for even being nervous in the first place. It was Natsuki, and he'd said he'd listen to her song.

So she sang.

"_One day, you too will know to where the white crow flies  
_

_Quietly, secretly, we fly into a colorful city_

_._

_All we look for is our _raison d'etre

_We are empty inside, and it bothers us_

_Should we simply let ourselves be carried away by the world and its rules, and laugh it all away?_

_._

_Naked we subjected ourselves to our instincts_

_And cast our eyes away from the truth_

_._

_This isn't for anybody else_

_This is our decision_

_We will shed our black garb and rise to fight_

_Our pure wishes turn into our wings_

_With them, we leave behind our doubts and fly into the sky!_

_._

_Don't be afraid_

_The answer to your question lies beyond the darkness..."_

She trailed off, and looked sheepishly at Natsuki as the music continued. "I haven't done the second verse."

He chuckled. "That's all right. What you had was pretty good."

From behind them, there was the sound of clapping. Natsuki didn't seem surprised... which meant somewhere in the middle, he'd spotted Tokiya's silent entrance and approach. Yuiren, meanwhile, almost fell off the balcony.

Tokiya caught her, helped her regain her balance, and smiled.

"That was nice, Yui-_chan_," he said, with his serious expression, instantly making her wary.

Tokiya simply flashed a rare grin. "However..."

She sensed a joke coming, most likely at her expense, and braced herself. "Yes...?"

Leaning in, her much taller old friend ruffled her hair. "Silly, Yui-_chan_," he teased lightly. "Crows aren't white."

* * *

**_Author (Yuiren's) Note:_ First song is Tsukimori Len's character song, 'Tsuki no Kakera', which was coincidentally *cough cough* sung by Taniyama Kisho, Natsuki's seiyuu! Lyric translations taken from Moonlit Sanctuary. **

**Second song, Yuiren's song, is actually the ending theme for the first season of the 'Code: Breaker' anime, 'White Crow', written and performed by Suzumura Kenichi, a.k.a. Masato's seiyuu! Lyric translations taken from the subbed version of the song on YouTube by CodeBreakerAnime.**

**'Raison d'etre' means 'reason for existence' in French.**

**TWO songs in one chapter! Wasn't part of the plan, not originally, but one particular review (probably way in the past at time of posting) anatagoniz-er, inspired me to do this. *cough***

**_Author (Aria's) Note:_ Eh, right...**

**As a final note, pianos in general REALLY don't fare well against the elements so it's definitely not a good idea to leave one out on the roof. This is the realm of fanfiction however so we somehow decided to let this chapter pass - just, nobody leave one outside for long periods of time, lol!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned! ONE ROUND LEFT TO GO!**


	126. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124 (Aria)**

Left foot, right foot. Ren watched Aria twirl non-ceasing on the spot for a good minute or two, glancing with each completed spin at her dancing reflection in the boutique's full-length mirror. Her scarlet orbs glowed with evident intrigue as she eyed the cashmere fan its magic, framing her in cascades of soft, demure beauty. The coat was elegant in its cut, drizzled with tasteful trimmings. Patent, kitten heel pumps supplanted as a dolly accessory, lending a sense of youth to the look while the chic, high celeste chignon near the northernmost portion of her crown gave her air a sophisticated regality which had been his aim all along.

Satisfied, the heiress veered her gaze lower, mildly southwest in the mirror's reflection, scarlet orbs finding their target in chaste ceruleans. "What do you think?" She'd asked him, a hinting of cheek.

Ren cleared his throat as indication of his attentions but remained otherwise unresponsive. Of course, soon playing it down seemed too much of a giveaway, not that he doubted in Aria's ability to place his attempts at remaining cordial for her sake. He watched rosebud lips curl in her reflection, guaranteeing her knowledge of his state and prompting a casual smirk to his expression.

He rose then, trudging languidly to her form and flanked the sides of her hips with his hands. He felt the girl straighten her posture rather instinctively, allowing him the pleasure of appraising her made-up appearance up close for a few as she must know he loved to do. How much time passed before she pivoted to face him, Ren wasn't sure. It then occurred to him that he'd yet to announce his opinion.

The flirt huffed a nonsensical chuckle. "What can I say, you sweep me off my feet as always, sweetheart. Looks like I'm buying this for you too," he'd told her, narrowing debonair eyes and adding the phrase "no arguments" when she pouted up at him, then twisting a flexible hand to the coat's back, fishing its price tag into view and…

Cue raised eyebrow.

He heard her snort a laugh. "You're spoiling me," the girl stated, plain and clear with something of a deadpan nature to her enunciation. It was his turn to laugh.

"Don't forget, it was you who said I could do whatever I want to today. Since it's my birthday and all," he supplied, buttering her with effortless sweet-talk. Aria rolled her eyes, pouting prettily afresh.

"So you're saying that your ideal birthday date involves buying me things, just because you can?" Well...

"And because they look ten times as exquisite when you wear them, dearest lady," Ren imparted, keeping quiet on the fact that he'd meant it as a belated birthday present, seeing as he hadn't gotten the chance to pick her a gift in time for new year's.

She pulled back then, head shaking in mock derision as she groaned an amused sigh. Ren grinned and winked knowingly at her in return, aware she would soon give in as he had meant for her to, as always. After all, Aria liked to please him almost as much as he liked to please her. It was just something in the way their minds worked—she knew how he loved buying her things.

"See you at the cashier," she muttered, conceding as she gave the attire one last appreciative glance and Ren watched her trail back to the fitting room with a notable, self-satisfied smirk. There were things he had to address with her later tonight but, for now it was all about showing her a good time.

* * *

Aria hadn't expected this when he'd led her towards the rooftop terrace near nightfall after dropping off their purchases, feigning a craving to enjoy the "last cold days of winter". Her bet had been on some intimate Valentine's Day dinner setting with pasta and roses involved, lots and lots of roses. After all, George had been on campus all day, not traversing the shopping districts in their company. He could have been arranging such an event.

Instead, the large space was their own as Ren sat her down, bid her stay as he hastily retrieved his Yanagisawa in its case.

'_You ask me how deep my love for you is,_

_How much I really love you…_

_My affection is real._

_My love is real._

_The moon represents my heart.'_

Words chafed at her memory as the iridescent tune soared. Beautiful, poignant, and thick with the emotion and charm commonly evoked of a like jazz arrangement. His performance brought to the fore a map of vicious sensations. Awe for him, flattery even. But as the melody played on Aria sensed growing hurt tugging at her core and her expression faltered. It was the knowledge of her betrayal, her ignorance.

Her guilt.

'_You ask me how deep my love for you is,_

_How much I really love you…_

_My affection does not waver,_

_My love will not change._

_The moon represents my heart.'_

The melody's lilting, legato cadence breathed life across the troposphere in waves, echoing loud in the darkening sky. It fed love and majestic splendor through its simple, charismatic expression, cradling with each finely tuned note the feelings of its maker.

Mute tears welled at the corners of her eyelids, staining what was pretty. Conflicting emotions battled for dominance within, at the base of her soul.

'_You ask how deeply I love you,_

_And just how great my love is._

_Consider this,_

_And look above._

_The moon represents my heart.'_

It was when the saxophone melody drew its close that she could no longer take it and Aria looked away, troubled to accept the kindness of his gesture. She still didn't understand.

Comforting hands skirted the length of her waist before long, gentling her to him and Aria felt warm fingers cloak her where skin was exposed, soon brushing its tips at her jaw line and helping to tip her gaze north with a tenderness and affection not unlike his soulful piece. But she could no longer see him, nor his expression for the tears streamed then, a silent trickling and an ensuing, momentary stillness between them. Only to be broken by the sound of her weakened gasp.

"Aria…" Her name, kind and caring on his sweet, dulcet voice.

She could hear the wind blow, breezing lightly in the indigo-hue sky. It made dance her hair, celeste tresses furling and twisting now that she'd left them down. Oh but the wind did more than that, carrying remnants of moon song across campus grounds.

He moved then. Lips seeking lips, breath meeting breath, an intimate attempt to kiss away her hurt. Ren's caress seemed to linger in her windswept hair, the chilling cold of winter withering as their bodies touched and meld. He lowered her back onto the terrace's bench and Aria literally saw stars. Seconds later there was a tingling heat at her throat, one of which her body mimicked further south and soon Aria felt his hands roam, triggering the arch of her upper body off the wooden platform, provoking escape of an ardent whimper. But sense assaulted her all to quickly upon the grazing of her thigh...

This more serious side of Ren's affection was still something she had yet to grow used to.

"Wait," she cried, and wait he did, pulling back a measure and propping on elbows. Steady and in control, Ren gazed unapologetically upon her tear-blotched face.

"Having second thoughts, sweetheart?" He was so close and the vibrations of his voice proved distracting, but Aria gestured 'no', that she didn't. And then struggled newly with this admittance.

Orange-tinged locks shadowed his features from starlight. Nevertheless, the heiress could mark them out with their intense proximity, never-mind the semi-blur of her vision, clouded through salty tears. She reached up to him with a fair hand, white against the tan of his skin and felt the warmth of his cheek press into the recess of her palm. Cerulean eyes shined with a supreme multitude of patience. And yet, with his earlier song choice, she knew it must still be there—the longing and desire, forever alive.

Was this—what they were doing—supposed to make it okay?

"Just help me understand your way of thinking," she plead, and he doted a kiss to her palm, blessing his every attention. "I know why I chose this. Why _he_, like me, chose this. But with you, to suggest…I don't get it, Ren." The softness of her voice clipped.

"Why…?"

'_Why…when you gain nothing in return?'_

'_Why…when you only prolong your hurt?'_

"Please tell me why." She needed to know.

'_Why do you still love me?'_

"Why _not_?" He dared parry, holding her prisoner with those passionate ceruleans and Aria swore he could read the last of her thoughts in her eyes. Along with a weakness she would show no other without fear or reservation—her dependency on him.

"B-Because I rejected you! I broke your heart, was blind to your affections, made you wait—" She choked, fighting against the guilty conscience that threatened to spill over with each committed crime. "I've given you every reason to…to…"

'_To hate me…'_

Ren's grip firmed at her shoulders, enfolding her to him in a flash. "You sought me out," he countered then, his soothing voice urgent at her ear and the world around her seemed to pulse. "You didn't push me away or start acting all weird around me after I confessed. You didn't chastise me for my presumptuousness, even back when I could think only of stealing you away, lady." His hands cupped her face, thumbs wiping aside residual tears.

"You're still _you_ with me, Aria," Ren murmured expressively, cerulean orbs an affected, dilated pool. "And you give me willingly what no one else ever has."

"That's why."

The heiress bowed her head, doing what she could to suppress the handful of escaping sobs. His reasoning, as with before, plied through to her heart. She'd been so selfish, still cared far too much...but was being herself to him and holding him so endlessly close to her heart all it really took for his faith to remain so entrenched to her?

"Is this really okay, Ren?" Could she let him...?

Aria remembered that day in the office, proceeding past Souichirou's leave. The others had opted to stay and offer moral support, and she'd been grateful for it. But when Shining ruefully relayed how he didn't think her relationship with Masato should be allowed to continue, even in private, what with the additional attentions they drew from business media…she would have been at an utter loss if not for him, her childhood friend who again offered them a solution—by agreeing to be the fall guy and publicize his fondness of her to the masses.

"If the general public sees Aria and I flirting around with each other they won't pay any speck of attention to what's going on behind the scenes between her and Hijirikawa," he'd insisted and she'd been stunned speechless because it was beyond a selfless proposition.

Minutes later Masato was backing the idea, claiming he didn't mind taking a gamble on Ren's servicing ruse, what with the orange-hair's reputation as Starish's notorious player. Together the pair put up quite a fight and Shining somehow approved the cunning ploy without further ado. They'd been allowed to take their leave then, and though she hadn't made her feelings on the matter exactly transparent, Aria remained at odds with how she truly felt about Ren's willingness to let her 'use' him.

"This can't be what you want for yourself," she asked again of him now, managing to stifle wayward tears to a snivel. How long would he be able to stand it—to kiss her, to touch her, to romance her when he knew that from her end the reciprocations, no matter how caring or affectionate, would not be in lover's love but a means to protect herself and her fiancé?

"It is," he'd answered simply, and Aria found herself stumped by his humbling, his determination.

For the first time in her life, the heiress didn't think she was good enough for a man, because in her eyes now…Jinguji Ren deserved better, someone nowhere near as self-absorbed as she was. Someone who would give him her all.

"This is my decision and I won't change it," he'd told her firmly, not an inkling of remorse. "My sweet goddess, believe me when I say I want you any which way I can have you. That after all we've been through together, I think it's alright to be selfish with this. Because the same way you're not ready to let me go, I'm not ready to give you up either. So please, Aria, let this be okay for you too."

'_Oh Ren...'_ Aria breathed deep, fisting the front of his coat with quaking hands. She buried her head against her friend's chest, his solid strength a comfort to her soul, allowing her this one moment to be truly vulnerable and free to rely on his offered support; so readily present, such was their bond.

"Okay..."

Ren nodded approvingly to her, soon pulling back enough to nudge adoring kisses to the lids of her eyes. "You will _always_ be my sweetheart."

* * *

Masato's face cultivated a smile as he happened upon his beloved, perched by the windowsill in her faved music room. The click of the opening door must have alerted her, sharp as the girl's hearing tended to be, and the look of blind happiness forming on fair features was a sight to behold.

Aria stood and Masato edged forward, longing to meet her halfway then paused, remembering his place. Their recent agreement with Shining was of dire importance and needed to be kept—they had to be cautious. Of course, when his angel sprung at him with a vigor showcasing her excitement and sealed the deal with a kiss…resistance (obviously) hightailed it out of his system.

His woman was as beautiful as he remembered her to be, and _god_ how he remembered. Masato gorged on the sight of her, starved and eager. That feral stare from hazed scarlet orbs, gunning lasers into his skull so heated it might as well have melted his brain. He traced his attention to the sharp, elf-like contours of her nose, towards the succulent pout-ish display of rosebud lips—kissable, too freaking kissable. Damnit!

Oh but she looked well, much better than he'd come to expect hearing Ren's account of her state from the week prior. So it seemed he wouldn't have to confront her about it for his Aria was working towards acceptance of their situation all on her own, he knew. He could see it there in those gorgeous eyes, his strong girl.

A tide of memories beseeched him now—Matsudaira's urgent call, the reason he'd been away and missed out on Valentine's, entertaining sleepless forevers in that same room they'd shared during the wee hours of new year's. How it had been trying, exhausting, but most of all a bleeding of his soul.

Masato wished he could have had her with him, but alas, Aria had her duties here on campus. And so, he'd had her stay behind to attend them but thought of her all they same, every waking second of every waking minute. Soon, the New Year shrine visit rolled into his train of thought and Masato let his dominant hand bypass the top layers of her clothing, reaching for the band of promise he'd presented her with that fine day. It was still (debatably) the happiest day of his life.

"Masa…"

Aria summoned his eyes to hers, distracting him and Masato answered lovingly. He let his again-fiancée run impatient hands through the preened blue of his hair, canting down the slope of his lean back, all whilst whispering successions of "I missed you"s and "I love you"s in her husky, low bedroom voice. The delectable torture raised goose bumps on the skin beneath his sleeves and before long he was wondering if allowing her this fancy was a very, _very_ bad idea.

'_Muse!'_ His Aria and her insatiable, inner she-devil, always _un_-becoming him with her teasing. He prayed Oikawa and Sukunami wouldn't barge in on them like this, what with Trinity's scheduled practice session set to commence shortly.

He growled her name then, a cross between lustful encouragement and a breathy warning. Masato swore up and down inside. If she didn't stop soon he'd likely be pushed far enough to dare fulfilling one of his crazy sex fantasies and take her there on the Steinway's top cover. Right now too! Hell, wouldn't that be something worth living.

The girl halted her attentions in a jiffy—thank the heavens—potentially reading his mind, and it was then when Masato felt the soft flesh of his palm wrapped around the object of his previous occupation. He loosened it, opening his grip and together the couple was treated to the sight of that precious solitaire, white diamond engagement ring with its slim platinum band. Now looped to a stylish silver chain around the slenderness of her neck, the vision of it might have been telling of their secret if it weren't for Aria's pair of other intricate jewelry pieces sandwiching the significant thing. She wore it often since New Year's, but not all the time, occasionally switching out the pieces.

Masato recalled the day Otoya—the only other close friend he knew with marriage in his mind—had helped him pick it out. Of course, as previously discussed, the redhead hadn't told on them. After all, announcing this news was a joy they wanted strictly for themselves.

"Masashi?" the celeste-hair asked, leveling her scarlet gaze on him with genuine concern. Still, her question cut through him, bringing his mind back to recent trials and it burned.

Masato's mouth opened of its own accord but words continued to refuse him. At long last he shook his head, sorry and apologetic when his beloved's tentative expression took on a haunted quality. She had liked his grandfather too. Aria wasted no breadths of time clasping him to her, caring arms fostering her comforting support around the band of his torso. Her scent wrapped around him, offering sanctuary, much like that one night she'd held him as he cried. And yet, after all that had happened, for the first time in who knows when, Masato realized he didn't need to be consoled…

"Don't mourn my death when I'm gone but celebrate the fact that I lived." He relayed them to her, his grandfather's last words, "—I'll come back to haunt you if you don't."

"That sounds about right," the heiress chirped, giggling appropriately at the threat-like comment. His grandfather, so typically himself, even in the end.

Masato thought back to the beginning as he looked upon his fiancée now—their initial prejudiced opinions of one another, the desperate manipulations and exploitations, the verbal sparring (not that those were going away anytime soon), all of it. But they'd grown together over time and come such a long, long way.

Once upon a time Masato knew his grandfather's departure would have devastated him beyond reason to live, may haps then the unspoken, final blow, had things run their course as he'd thought they would. But he'd been wrong, oh _so_ thankfully wrong. Because he was fine now, stronger because of the treasured friendships he kept, a career he favored, and the love he'd found with the girl bracketed in his arms. Somehow, he knew it, that this was just the start of something timelessly beautiful.

Together him and Aria would live out their dreams, for their sakes as well as those who had since come and gone in their lives, leaving footprints. For they were here.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugggh, this is so mushy but I can't help it! It's Aria's LAST chapter! RAWR! WHYYY?! *ahem* Am half expecting people to hate Aria's character after this but, meh, we'll see...  
**

**Featured song ish 'The Moon Represents my Heart' by Teresa Teng, which, if say you live in Southeast Asia, is probably a song you've heard at least once (or twice) in your life so far, lol. Every dude in Starish got to use their instruments previously in this fic with the exception of Ren, which is mainly why I had him serenade Aria, on the roof, for Valentine's Day—_gosh_ she's one lucky chicka! *shot* Well that and it went with the story too~  
**

**Ren's performance is based on a version by 'Kenny G' I saw on Youtube. Credit for translated lyrics go to Donn Lee from Edonn-dot-com. Anyways, me really likes the moon metaphor concerning love in this and thought it was a nice song for Ren to dedicate to Aria. **

**Thanks for reviews this time go out to Livelaughlol (who has been spiking our review count lately, haha—thanks hunneh!), Hikiri and L0v3bu9. *hugglez***

**Well, this is it for Aria's main story (saying this makes it sound like a real Otome game XP), please stay tuned for Miki's and Yuiren's if you liked.**


	127. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125 (Miki)**

So. Valentine's Day. The day for giving and sharing love - and shoving chocolate in people's faces!

Seriously. There was nothing else Miki looked forward to on this particular day _except_ for shoving chocolate in people's faces (cue Saeki's serious-sage-nod here).

The hyper brunette had purposely woken up earlier than Aria that day to sneak into the kitchen and get her nommable presents ready for her friends and lover - she still blushed whenever she thought of that song he'd sung for her.

Barely getting everything ready in time for breakfast, she managed to look perfectly innocent as she joined them - taking note of Hijirikawa-_san_'s absence as she did (damn it, she'd have to make a trip to the kitchen again). While they were wondering why the heck she looked so happy, Miki grinned in the faces of her peers before doing _exactly_ what she wanted to do... _shove chocolate in their faces_.

...well, they were all wrapped nicely in a box and everything, but still. Close enough.

"Way to give us V-day chocolates, Miki," Syo-_kun_ deadpanned, though a squeal somewhere to her right told her Yuiren had opened her box and saw the dolphin-shaped white chocolate - and another squeal told her Yuiren had noticed the amount of chocolate she'd received from her.

Miki was then promptly smothered by a giggly-and-more-than-a-little-high Yuiren - it took Oto-_nii-san_ and Natsuki's combined efforts to pry the dark-haired girl away... and then Oto-_nii-san_ and Syo-_kun_ had to do the prying when the bespectacled blonde opened _his _box and saw the Piyo-_chan_-shaped dark chocolate he received from her.

"Breathing is nice..." she muttered gratefully as the two in question sat down and opened their respective boxes. Her childhood friend grinned at his fedora-shaped one and promptly bit into it, a pleased "mmm" escaping him.

"Your handmade choco is the _best_!" he crowed. Beside him, Nanami-_san_ and Ichinose-_san_ both smiled at their matching chocolates before thanking her and taking a bite themselves.

It was amusing to watch Ichinose-_san_'s eyes widen as though he'd just eaten the best gourmet meal _in his life ever_. Nanami-_san_'s golden eyes brightened.

"It really is good," the composer said, sounding in awe. Turning to her again, Nanami-_san_ continued, "Really, thank you _so_ much, Miki-_chan_."

Miki smiled at the innocent joy her fellow composer portrayed. "It's really nothing," she answered. Off to her far right, beside Yuiren (who was _savoring_ her chocolate), her cousin made a delighted sound that was accompanied by his chewing.

"Can I have seconds?" the redhead asked after he swallowed, which prompted Yuiren to turn sparkly eyes on her.

"Next time I'm making chocolates are for White Day," the brunette insisted, ignoring the kicked puppy look the couple suddenly sported. "And Yuiren has _plenty. _Get hers!"

And Yuiren was suddenly a puppy, hugging her box of chocolate to her chest protectively and growling playfully at her boyfriend. "Mine," she said, and Miki giggled.

_Then_ she turned to the only male who had yet to touch his box. "Jinguji-_san_?"

The orange-haired teen smiled at her. "Thank you for the thoughtfulness lady, really," he said. "But I... I'm not fond of chocolate."

"Not even _dark_ chocolate?" Miki asked, pouting. Seriously, his took _forever_ to shape. "I heard that you didn't like chocolate, so I purposely chose the one type that wouldn't be sweet..."

Jinguji-_san_ cast a sidelong glance at Aria to his left at this, suddenly chewing on his bottom lip and raking an uncomfortable hand through his shoulder-length hair. Clearly he was trying to find some way of letting her down nicely...so Miki intensified her look, bounced on the tips of her toes, getting up in his face and making the flirt lean backwards an inch.

"..."

Tick-tick-tick-_chime_! Jinguji-_san_'s sigh of defeat as he accepted the box from her tray lent a strangely cheeky (yet innocent) grin to her lips. "Please try some," she said, watching his tan face blanch at the idea. Seconds later, she eyed in slow motion the sight of Jinguji-_san_ peeling one of the sax treats from its box, bring it to his lips and nibbled hesitantly. The sight was...so _un_-Jinguji-_san_ her grin spread, wide.

Miki held her breath as he continued to chew, head down. The flirt swallowed at length, finally looking at her, and then Miki saw it, the awe written on his face. "That...wasn't so bad, lady." And then he smiled, actually _smiled_ - not one of those smug smirkish expressions but a genuine smile!

"You're welcome, Jinguji-_san_," Miki chirped neatly.

From beside their orange-haired friend, the brunette noticed Aria release a held breath. Her roommate refastened her elegant demeanor in a snap though, popping open her own Valentine's day gift and glanced at it unreadably.

Miki found herself fidgeting, did her _aneki_ not like chocolates too? Her mind zoomed to the past, she didn't remember Aria taking a particular liking to chocolates. Every time they'd gone out for sweets the older girl would find something fruit-based. Oh no, what if Aria wasn't fond of chocolate too!

She was about to burst into a random rant of how she didn't know when a hard tackle knocked the air from her lungs. "Oof!" Miki chugged, arms filled with the warmth of her year-long roommate, catching her off guard.

"You're the best, sugar," Aria's voice rang with minor hiccups and Miki found her face start to heat. No, _no_, she wasn't going to make a big deal about it. But then a quick, wet sensation on her left cheek and the brunette froze, stunned.

Aria pulled back, stepping back over to Jinguji-san after flashing her a lithe smile.

Miki blinked uncertainly at the celeste-haired teen who smiled at her again before mimicking Jinguji-_san_ and taking a small bite of the treat. Red eyes lit up - the same way Nanami-_san_'s did just moments ago - and the heiress deemed it fit to deprive her of precious oxygen once again.

"I love you too," the brunette choked out amidst gasps for air, and she took a huge breath when Aria released her. "Now that I can breathe again..." she continued, "_BREAKFAST_!"

The lot of them eating chocolates stopped - sans Jinguji-_san_, who chuckled mildly. Yes, they were all too busy eating chocolates that they _forgot about breakfast_.

Maybe she should've waited for them to start on actual food before giving them the darn chocolate.

* * *

With Hijirikawa-_san_'s share of chocolate stored safely away in the kitchen, Aria and Jinguji-_san_ out for what-looked-like a date, Yuiren and her cousin... _somewhere_, and Syo presumably meeting up with Hikari, Miki and her lover found themselves more than a little _bored_.

Especially since all the music rooms were still taken. _Blasphemy_!

Left with no choice, the duo fled up to the rooftop, Natsuki easily leading her to a warm spot and immediately wrapped his arms around her as they sat on the bench. The brunette felt a smile tug at her lips and she snuggled back into the taller teen, letting out a pleased little sigh as she did. Natsuki chuckled at that, pressing a lithe kiss to her cheek before resting his chin on her head.

"Why didn't we go out like the rest did, again?" the bespectacled one asked after a long moment of them just sitting there, enjoying each other's company.

"'Cause I'm a lazy, _lazy_ bitch," Miki drawled lazily in reply, earning a light bite on her earlobe for that. She pouted. "_What_? It's _true_!" the brunette protested. "I think I'm entitled to some lazy time after all that work for the grad auditions..."

Letting her sentence trail off, Miki thought about it - entering Saotome Academy, meeting Starish, Aria, Yuiren and Jun, learning to let go of her guilt over her brother's accident, the graduation auditions and all the drama that occurred in between. Did those all _really_ happen in the span of a school year? And then, there was also-

"Whatcha thinking about?" came the low growl that was the other personality of her boyfriend, and Miki tilted her head slightly to catch her other's green ones.

"Nothing~" she chirped, patting his cheek gently before sighing again and snuggling against his chest. Satsuki blinked, not very certain as to what got his girl into the mood she was in, but willing to let her keep it to herself...for the time being. Instead, he pulled the smaller one closer to him, a smirk forming on his features when she giggled.

"Hey, Sacchan."

The blonde frowned - he did _not_ like that nickname _at all_. "What is it?"

"I love you _and_ Nacchan equally as much. You know that, right?"

He paused, unsure of how to answer that, and Miki took that as her cue to wiggle in his arms until she could see his face. "Sacchan?" she queried, bright blue eyes staring into his own.

"...what prompted that confession all of a sudden?" Satsuki asked instead, watching as the brunette scratched her cheek before looking away.

"It's just... I realized I never exactly _said_ that outright, not since...ever."

"You implied it when you confessed, Oikawa." He'd used her family name on purpose to make her look at him, and it worked - Miki instantly looking back at him, eyes wide and a light blush dusting her cheeks. Satsuki smirked and pulled her down to capture her lips in a kiss - which, in his _not-very humble_ opinion, was the best way to _shut_ the girl _up_ before she even started.

When they broke apart, it was Natsuki again, and the cheerful blonde poked at her nose. "We already know that, silly," he told her, laughing when Miki's face decided to imitate a tomato. "They say actions speak louder than words, Miki," Natsuki continued, guiding her to sit properly so he could hug her again without being in an awkward position. "_Your_ actions speak _very loudly_ indeed."

"...you bully," came the mutter from tomato-Miki, and Natsuki laughed again, snuggling against her neck.

"Yup," he answered easily. "Blame Sacchan. He's a bad influence on me."

There was an indignant "_oy!_" from his other personality, and Miki squirmed slightly to be able to stare at him.

"...you're a bad influence on yourself...?"

There was a pause from all parties involved. "...I think you're a bad influence on me, too," Natsuki said calmly, though on the inside, Satsuki was having a laughing fit. "You never told me Miki-sense was contagious."

"...that's 'cause it's _not_!" Miki whined in response, pouting. "Even _I_ never made _that_ sort of Miki-sense before!"

And _then_ the Natsuki-Satsuki hybrid was out. "Wanna bet?" he literally _purred_ into her ear, and a self-satisfied smirk made itself known on his features when she shuddered and tried to squirm away from him. He pressed a kiss against her cheek again before steeling himself, shifting so Miki was sitting on the bench and he was free to stand.

"Nacchan?"

He smiled at her, hoping against all odds that his insanely perceptive lover wouldn't notice his nervousness.

Judging by the frown on her adorable features, she noticed. Damn it.

"It has been an insane year, hasn't it?" Natsuki started. "So many things have happened - not just to us, but our peers as well." He paused. "Masato and Aria the most, definitely."

Miki giggled her agreement to that statement, and the blonde smiled, feeling his nerves un-knot slightly. "Well, not to say that we _didn't_ have our share of insanity - because we _definitely_ had them, but... um... well..." he sighed - this was _hard_; why didn't he ask for advice before he decided to do this?!

There was another giggle from the brunette - though this one sounded more confused than amused. "What is it, Nacchan?"

'_Now or never,'_ he decided, fishing her Valentine's Day gift out of his pocket. Then the bespectacled blonde got on one knee before her and stared into blue eyes that made him feel like he could just fall in love with Miki all over again.

"Oikawa Miki," he intoned, opening the box and holding it up before her. He watched as realization struck the brunette like lightning and her eyes widened, and Natsuki knew it'd be okay. "I know we just met this year, and we still have a lot of things to learn about each other, but..."

He took a deep breath. "But... I like you. No, I love you, and so does Satsuki. _We_ want you. Your music, your heart... everything... we want everything _you_ with us; beside us, always." A pause for breath, "I didn't get your parents' permission yet so this can only be called a promise, but even so...Miki, would you marry me?"

His answer came in the form of stunned nodding, and as he slid the ridiculously plain ring he got her onto her finger only then did Miki _truly_ react, tears rolling down her cheeks and smiling so _happily_ that his heart leapt at the notion that it was _him_ who made her _that_ happy - and then he was tackled onto the cold, hard ground, but he found he couldn't care less.

Miki was _his_, just as much as he was _hers_, and that was all that mattered to them at that moment.

* * *

"You know, Miki..."

"Hmm?"

"That isn't your engagement ring."

Blue eyes blinked. "What?"

Natsuki smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. "Nope. That ring is my promise to you - that I _will_ get your parents' blessings, and that I will _definitely_ marry you." His smile grew at the blush that spread across her cheeks. "And then... _then_, you get a ring far more glamorous than the one you have now."

The brunette beamed before snuggling into his side like the world's most spoilt cat. "I'll hold you to it."

Well. Syo-_chan did_ tell him how simple a person his childhood friend happened to be. He owed the other blonde a new fedora.

Natsuki was seriously tempted to take that back when they sat down at their usual table for dinner with the group (minus Masato, Aria, and Ren) when the shorter blonde noticed Miki's newest accessory and gave him a wide, shit-eating smirk.

Then Miki said something along the lines of "ramen and a coffee pot" and the smirk disappeared. As the duo of childhood friends began their bickering anew, Natsuki swore he couldn't feel any happier than he did at that moment.

All that was left to do was to see what the next chapter of their lives held in store for them, and make the best out of it.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Meh. MEEEEEH. WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE I SPEWED. WHAT IS THIS SHIT. I DON'T EVEN - Imma go kill myself now BYEEEEE.**

**And that confession? Yea... I tweaked it from one of them PSP games. I think it was 'Amazing Aria'. Ooh, lookit, is Aria's name in there! *flees from scene***

**Author (Aria's) Note: LMAO! And that's it for Miki's story mah dears, gosh how time flies.**

**On another note, everyone has probably watched Utapri Season 2's first episode by now, yes yes yes? Ehehehe, we authors went positively crazzeh-fangirl mode watching and heck I can't even begin to express how happy the three of us are to see the characters live again on a screen. Oh I won't spoil anything major for those of ya who haven't watched yet but, very quickly, here are our thoughts:**

**1. THAT OPENING, GOSH THAT FREAKING OPENING WITH THE ROLLING HIPS AND SYO-CECIL FANSERVICE, KYAHHHH! And...**

**2. Character re-introduction scenarios, lolol! Hands down, we love Masa's the best because...well...pfft, GO WATCH IT AHDFKAH! XP**

**Thanks for reviews go to our lovelies, Hikiri and L0v3bu9. Just a little longer now you guys!**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned!**


	128. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126 (Yuiren)**

It was perhaps fortunate for Yuiren that she'd gotten up earlier to give out her Valentine's chocolate, because once she saw that dolphin-shaped one, she hit a high that she didn't come down from until much later in the day. (Good chocolate did that to her, especially if it was white - and even better, dolphin-shaped!) She came out of her daze well in the middle of the day, only to find herself lying down on the grass, with something lightly tickling at her nose and face, and her automatic reaction was to squirm away.

She glared at her grinning boyfriend, who was stretched out next to where she'd been, waving a little blade of grass at her.

"I oughta take back that chocolate I made you," Yuiren pouted, pretending to be mad. "That was a good high."

Otoya shrugged unrepentantly. "No way. Mine now."

Yuiren launched herself at him, and the two of them went rolling over the grass like tussling puppies. Otoya "won" their impromptu wrestling match, pinning her to the ground beneath him, and grinning down at her as he leaned in and stole a kiss.

"No fair," Yuiren laughed, swatting at her boyfriend's well-muscled arms. "Get off me, you lunk."

"Not until you -" The redhead started, only to stop and jerk upright as a throat was cleared rather loudly from somewhere not too far away.

Tokiya looked more amused than anything else though, in Yuiren's opinion, but they both sat up obligingly and dusted the grass off themselves.

"Killjoy," Otoya tossed lightly at his roommate, to which the darker-haired boy merely sniffed and replied, "Idiot."

Yuiren and Nanami (who'd been next to her boyfriend all this time) simply exchanged glances and smiled knowingly at each other. By unspoken agreement, they each turned and headed towards their respective other half.

"Come on," the girl said, tossing her hair (highlighted red this week once again) and tugging on Otoya's arm. Nanami pulled Tokiya away as well, smiling up at him. The boys paused in their bickering, completely thrown off-course by just a few words and some well-placed smiles.

Damn, but they were whipped.

In the end, if Tokiya and Nanami minded sharing their Valentine's picnic lunch by the lake with an extra two for company, neither of them said anything. There was plenty of food, even with two boys in attendance (and one girl who was surprisingly not full even after the amount of chocolate she'd consumed).

Starish's redhead squinted at his girlfriend. "How can you eat all that? You ate breakfast, too, after Miki's chocolates! I saw you!"

"I/She has a different stomach for sweets," Yuiren and Tokiya answered together, only for them to stop and stare at each other in surprise. The older boy recovered first.

"You used to say that all the time when you were little."

Yuiren shrugged. "It happens to be true... not literally speaking!" she added as her boyfriend and Nanami both stopped eating to stare at her belly area. She rolled her eyes, slightly exasperated.

But to think that Tokiya recalled that, after all this time...

Later, Nanami set to clearing up, and Otoya offered to help her (Yuiren had overeaten slightly due to the quality of the food and had been told - commanded, really - to rest in the shade). Her childhood friend joined her, standing next to where she'd chosen to sit and leaned against the gazebo railing, legs crossed and eyes closed. She recognized Tokiya by his scent - her Otoya smelled completely different, and though she liked both boys, no one on earth would ever smell as comforting and homey and down-to-earth as her boyfriend. Opening one eye in lazy contentment, she blinked up at the dark-haired boy.

But Tokiya wasn't looking at her. He was watching his girlfriend and roommate as they worked together and laughed, and the corners of his usually stoic mouth were slightly curved, his expression slightly wistful and retrospective. Curiously, she sat up and watched him as he watched them, wondering what was going through that seldom-revealed mind.

She didn't have to wonder long.

The older boy sighed, seeming to snap out of some funk, and turned to look down at her with that same thoughtful expression. Yuiren tilted her head to one side and arched an eyebrow at him questioningly. Tokiya chuckled.

"Just thinking." Once again, he turned to look at Nanami, and his eyes changed, becoming softer, more tender. "How far we've come from the children we were. How much things have changed in one year. And how... it could have been you."

She almost didn't catch his final sentence, it was that softly whispered. But hear it, she did, and she turned her head sharply to look up at him. Did he mean...?

He turned to look at her, his expression surprisingly open, and Yuiren realized that he had meant it the way she'd been thinking. He nodded, as though answering an unspoken question.

"If I'd never met Haruka," he clarified, "If things had turned out differently... I might have ended up with the very first girl I fell in love with, my childhood friend's twin sister. The first girl I ever thought of as pretty, and called pretty... and who pushed me into the ground face-first for doing so."

Yuiren smiled, half-indignant. "I did not!"

He grinned. "You did, though you probably don't remember. You were pretty tough as a kid, too - it came with the territory, I guess, with so two older brothers."

She blushed, but grinned up at him. A part of her whispered in her mind, wondering, too... '_Was he serious? What if...?'_

But then Tokiya turned, and his expression changed, to a relaxed, more carefree look. A smile of open contentment and happiness. "I know. I was thinking about that, too. But the thing is... I'm glad things didn't turn out that way." He sent her a quick glance, and reiterated, "Not that I'm glad it wasn't you. It's just... I couldn't imagine my life now without _her_."

He looked at Nanami again, and Yuiren followed his gaze, then quickly found Otoya and felt something within her warm.

She looked up at Tokiya, and didn't have to say anything. They both knew she understood.

Never mind the 'what ifs' and 'could have beens'. What was more important - and infinitely more precious - was the 'what is'. Yuiren smiled to herself, and stretched out her arms to her boyfriend as he trotted over, job done, to help her up.

* * *

They separated from Tokiya and Nanami after that, both couples going off to find their own private spots for some alone time. Otoya kept a tight hold of her hand, and Yuiren allowed him to drag her away to a quiet corner not too far from the lake.

"Slow down," she giggled, as Otoya almost ran into a tree. She ran a soothing hand down his arm. "We still have time. No classes today, remember?"

She then sent him a beaming smile that temporarily turned her boyfriend's brain to mush. Unable to help himself, he stopped, took a deep breath, and tugged Yuiren close, breathing in her scent and using it to ground himself.

One hand nervously moved up to her pendant, and fingered it gently. Yuiren pulled back slightly, but simply blinked curiously up at him.

"I got something for you," he announced, unable to keep it in anymore, his nerves finally getting the best of him. Her green eyes widened, but she waited patiently, as he reached into his pocket and removed a small box.

Small it might be, but it wasn't the size of a ring box, and neither was it a chocolate box. Yuiren hid her minor disappointment at the latter realization, and simply waited for her boyfriend, who was fumbling with the clasp.

She had to hide her giggles when Otoya's nervous, well-meaning, fingers sent the box flying out of his hands and into the grass, accompanied by a nervous yelp and the sudden movement of her boyfriend to go 'rescue' it.

Gently, she knelt beside him and helped, picking up the box delicately and turning to face him. Otoya was one big stressball by now, looking adorable with a 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression.

Silently, Yuiren studied the clasp, used her fingernail to lift the catch, and opened it. Beside her, she heard her boyfriend suck in a breath.

Nestled on a soft, cottony bed, were two tiny things - a silver locket in the shape of a heart, and a small button.

She felt that same spot inside her turn warm again, and she turned to Otoya and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he offered ruefully, and she laughed, then launched herself at him for a hug and a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered. "And thank you. You didn't need to, though. White Day's not that far away."

He laughed. "Only you," he said affectionately, bussing a kiss off her forehead. "Only you would prefer white chocolates or candy to jewelry and my second button."

Yuiren froze, not having realized what the button was exactly, but now realizing why it had been in there with the locket. Pulling away from the hug, she met Otoya's gentle, loving gaze and turned to the box, gently fingering the button, closing her eyes as if able to savor and absorb it. When she opened her eyes again, she turned back to him, with only one question.

"Not... _her_? Back then, when you were in school... you liked her."

He pulled her into a fierce hug. "But she chose Tokiya," he answered softly. "I think we all saw it coming... so I never gave it to her. I was reluctant... and now I know why. I think I was saving it for you."

He pulled back, and nudged her gently. "Open the locket."

She did, a soft smile of happiness on her face, and smiled as she found inside one photo of herself and Otoya, and another of their Starish friends, Miki and Aria, and even Jun-kun. Turning to her boyfriend with a beaming smile, she hugged him tightly, closing the locket and noticing an inscription over its back.

"_Once in a lifetime, you find a reason for living,  
You find the one who makes your every dream come true  
Oh, I could search the world forever  
But no one else would do  
Once in a lifetime, you find someone like you."_

Following her gaze, Otoya simply shrugged. "You're my once in a lifetime," he explained, slightly self-consciously. It hadn't seemed as corny when the man had asked him if he wanted to engrave something on the locket. He hadn't intended it to be. When he thought of Yuiren, it was simply how he felt.

Yuiren leaned against him silently, then leaned up to give him a hug and kiss.

Coming from Yuiren, this was the equivalent to a verbal response, and Otoya relaxed, understanding perfectly as her heart spoke to his...the way it always had.

And the way it always would, if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Yuiren's locket has a part of Kenny Loggins' song engraved on it: 'Once in a Lifetime'. I understand it's from the Runaway Bride soundtrack.**

**For those who might not get the second button reference, from Wikipedia:**

"**The second button from the top of a male's [school] uniform is often given away to a female he is in love with, and is considered a way of confession. The second button is the one closest to the heart and is said to contain the emotions from all three years attendance at the school."**

**Author (Aria's) Note: Ah, ii na~ Well folks, that's Yuiren's last chapter for ya'll.  
**

**Thanks for reviews go out to our usuals, L0v3bu9 and Hikiri. Eheheheh, I bet we're all still fan-girl-ing over that first episode, aren't we mah pwetties? XD**

**Please keep R&R-ing if you like and do stay tuned for the Graduation Audition chapter next, followed by _The Next Stage_'s epilogue.**


	129. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127 (3NiTY)**

Peeking in from behind the thick, opaque drapes, Aria peered into the flood of lights and shadows. What she saw was an atmosphere worthy of a superstar's concert. The Nippon Budokan indoor arena was packed, potentially filled to the brim if she was any judge and the celeste-hair was having a hard time containing her excitement at the sight. Busy-body fingers with nails fashionably painted curled at the drapes, wringing them impishly as she cooed at the spectacle. Aria drank it in with her jaw childishly ajar and scarlet orbs alive with a sparkle. She scanned the masses, hoping to spy notable faces. She thought she recognized a few local celebrities about the VIP section but the spotlights with their pendulum-like trajectories refused her vision a second chance to linger on confirming the details.

"Five minutes, Ichijo!" Her teacher called. Hyuuga was their head backstage director for the event tonight with Tsukimiya somewhere in the assist.

Aria grinned to herself. She had a mind and, putting it to use, suspected she knew _exactly_ where and who the cross-dressing senior idol was with this very second. "I'm coming!" She called back, letting her grip on the curtains slide free just as Shibuya Tomochika announced Horikawa Jun to the stage as the next solo participant. Aria hasted to the dressing area, thoughts circling on Nanami's best friend and former roommate who was garnering decent career attention for herself as a variety idol these past few months.

A graduate of Saotome Gakuen shortly following Starish's debut, Tomo-chan - as the girl had instructed herself and the rest of Trinity to refer to her as - having been introduced to them via the Starish composer prior to the start of tonight's event, had expressed interest in hosting the school's annual big night to the media not too long ago, and was distinctly met with an invite to do just that nearly a month back. Aria hummed at the notion. To think, all the colorful people and career options blessed on those who graduated from this school, _her_ school.

"Aneki, over here!" Waved her hyped, sometimes insane group-mate-to-be.

'_No'_, Aria thought, correcting herself. '_Group mate'_.

She'd come a long way from her time of entry into Saotome Gakuen and Aria had found herself a place where she could indeed belong here. A place where she didn't have to face and endure everything completely and utterly alone. Here at the school she'd made true friends, granted few of them close like the boys from Starish and Miki and Yuiren. And of course there were the ton of haters and frenemies, but really, those would never desert her in this chosen vocation and the celeste-hair hadn't an inkling of regret left in her bones in coming here, let alone at what she'd done to get here.

She and Masato had talked as time went. They'd done some pretty ruthless things to each other at the beginning. Partly for selfish reasons, partly because they were both desperate. But they'd achieved an understanding because of it and so, there was little if nothing the girl wanted to change about their year together and how it had panned out because it was, as things seemed to be now - 'perfect'.

Aria hurried over to the petite girl whose hair was being spruced with a can of hairspray by a partially disgruntled Tsukimiya and it was easy to see why. Miki was being quite a bubbly ball of freakish excitement straining to be contained...and failing. The heiress laughed, then pressed down on her roommate's shoulders, advising her to save her energy for the stage because they would be going on soon.

Yuiren emerged shortly after from the nearby door, the shared dressing room for female participants, straightening the angle of her black, flared miniskirt to which Miki had previously deemed 'too short' when Aria had presented the petite brunette with a similar piece for herself. Of course, Aria had shut that line of argument rather fast and easy, stating how idols had to be comfortable and confident in having to show some skin here and there. Why did the petite girl think she wore mid-drift baring outfits half the time during those warmer months of the year anyway? And besides, all three of them were wearing coordinated attires tonight.

The heiress studied their collective appearances now, side by side as her fellow group mates were. Miki with the top half of her brown hair pinned in a fashionable updo, and Yuiren's dark locks streaked with alternating highlights of red and purple, and speckled with glitter, tied in a low side-pony. Make-up had been kept tame for the most part upon her direction, something both girls were glad for and the thematically (color) matching baby-T tops tucked into their skirts at the waist were dollish-ly pretty.

Aria had permitted Miki her platform boots for the occasion, an easy concession which went well with the younger girl's outfit as a whole while she and Yuiren had opted for more non-lolita versions of footwear. The dark-hair was clad in dark brown ankle booties with some lacing up the front, making her legs look gloriously long, while Aria herself had gone with thigh-high black leathers, adding that edge of sensuality she was renowned for around campus. Yep, they looked magnificent!

Permitting Tsukimiya to fluff her naturally wavy hair with what remained in that can of hairspray, Aria thanked both teachers for everything they'd ever done to aid their trio and Hyuuga soon ushered them towards the set location they would enter on-stage from the back as a group. He handed each of them a color-assigned bejeweled mic before being on his way to assist the next act.

Aria admired the dynamic instrument in her hands, its rose-pink gleam signifying her member color shining in the dim backstage light. "Are you ready?" She teased bodaciously of her girls, putting a hand forth in the center of their trio ring for a last-minute group cheer before they hit the stage.

"Tri-"

* * *

"_For the love of_-Oikawa Miki, if you don't stop bouncing _right now_, your group won't go up on time!"

The warning was laced with mild amusement, but the brunette caught the exasperation and that _tiny_ bit of annoyance and _tried_ to calm herself down. Needless to say, she failed spectacularly. The silly brunette was hyper until her roommate-turned-group-mate placed her hands on her shoulders, telling her to save her energy.

So Miki tried even harder, and A-class' cross-dressing teacher spared her a slightly thankful smile. The _chibi_ was then distracted by Yuiren calmly stepping out of the changing room, adjusting her outfit minutely as she did.

The whole day had been absolutely _insane_. Even when limited from S to B class students to ensure the quality of idols coming out, there were over 30 solo participants and nearly 15 groups of varying member counts, all looking to catch their big break that night. Tomo-_chan_ - as the variety idol _ordered_ them to call her, effective immediately (Miki took an instant liking to her) - had been keeping things interesting, more or less randomizing the order of who appeared on stage, with Hyuuga-_sensei_ letting already-nervous participants know they were up five to ten minutes before they were due on stage - heck she wouldn't like to be the DJ on duty tonight.

It was quite funny, in Miki's point of view, but that was just her.

As of that moment, about 10 solo participants and 3 groups had gone up - Abe-_san_ had, after his own group went up, excitedly announced to the world backstage that they were being _live streamed _on the ever-famous Japanese YouTube - Nico Nico Douga, complete with flying on-screen commentary from viewers ("Flying subtitles," Miki had giggled, and Yuiren tried not to laugh).

Before she'd gone backstage, her bespectacled lover had - not wanting to screw her concentration up (though, judging from how hyper she was at the moment, he probably should've just bothered her) - only met with her briefly to wish her luck and sneakily kissed her forehead.

"Satsuki's telling me to do more, but..." he let his sentence trail off, chuckling at Miki's blush. Natsuki smiled at her fondly before telling her Starish would be in the audience to watch them, and Miki grinned at the memory.

When Tsukimiya-_sensei_ (tiredly) huffed he was done with her hair, Miki couldn't help her near-excited glomping of her teacher, thanking him and casting big, appreciative eyes at the cross-dresser. The senior idol smiled back at her fondly, patting her head before fluffing up Aria's celeste locks a little more.

Stepping back to look at herself in the full-length mirror nearby, Miki admired her teacher's hard work with her hair for a moment before straightening out her outfit. The black miniskirt _really_ was too short for her liking, but Aria had efficiently shut her up with a few choice words - her only consolation was the allowance of her favorite platform boots. Twirling around to make sure her baby blue top was tucked into her skirt properly, the brunette checked the laces on her boots before following when the two teachers ushered them to...wherever they were supposed to be on standby for their turn.

Beaming her thanks at the teachers when Aria offered them, Miki took hold of the bejeweled microphone that shared her top color. She giggled her agreement when Aria fell into her unofficial role as leader, asking them if they were ready before extending her hand for a group cheer.

Miki extended hers, equally as excitedly.

"-Ni-"

* * *

She'd been up since the crack of dawn, woken by an excited Otoya who'd called to wish her all the best for today. Yuiren was not a girl who liked having her beauty sleep disturbed - in fact she valued it very much indeed, and after thanking her boyfriend she'd proceeded to promise to kill him the next time she saw him - gently, because she loved him and all - and then tried to go back to sleep for another half-hour, before Miki came bouncing in to wake her up this time.

Otoya had clearly called for backup, because not even Yuiren could hate Miki when she gave her _that_ face with _those_ eyes.

Yuiren grumbled, tried to retrieve her stolen blanket, then eventually accepted the inevitable.

Now, all gussied up and ready in similar black skirt and lime-green baby tee as her group mates', she was merely trying to regain what little was left of her courage, because damn she'd taken a peek at the packed auditorium and started getting nervous.

Never mind that she felt her skirt was too short, either, since Aria had dictator-ed them all into the outfits she'd carefully planned for them. There was no arguing with the fashion diva either - and Yuiren did see that they needed to look their best tonight. It wasn't just that they would be judged on their performance... there was an American Idol-style voting system and they needed their live audience who were watching from beyond the auditorium to love them as well. Image, it was about image too.

'_Deep breaths. Forgive Otoya for waking you up early. Call him and listen to his voice calming you down. Right'._

Yuiren forced herself to smile, put on her stage persona - not someone else's persona, just the one of herself that she was portraying for tonight's performance, and sashayed out into the back room to go find her group mates and friends. Not the Starish boys though, because Otoya, in a second attempt to placate her, had promised that they would be in the audience waiting and watching.

The sight of Aria and Miki actually caused her nervousness to disappear. Aria was Aria, completely confident and more than ready to go dominate that stage. Miki was so excited that even _Satsuki_ (and _Saeki_, she figured) would be hard-pressed to contain the whirling, moving, ball of energy that she had become, bouncing around the room in her platform boots (and if she popped her ankle again before it was their turn, one of them would definitely be forcing her into that hated white bikini sometime soon once the performance was over). Ringo-_sensei_ blew her a wink and a kiss, and nodded towards the stage.

Yuiren put all thoughts of the huge crowd, live streaming and five judges (one of whom was Shining Saotome himself and the rest being important people from Shining Agency) out of her mind.

It was showtime.

And when Aria called her and Miki forth for a show of fighting spirit, it seemed only natural for her to dart forward and complete their group with an energetic, "-Ty!"

* * *

The girls took their positions on-stage amidst the dark as Tomo-chan introduced them as the next act. Their audience cheered a brief welcome, then dimmed their volume in anticipation as the opening beats of a drum counted the trio into the song's beginning.

_**[Yuiren]**_ "_I met you_

_in an unfulfilled dream I saw_

_it's an eternity crossed __**[Y/**__**M**__**]**_ _in a single second"_

Positioned center-stage, Yuiren's vocals soared, strong and majestic amidst the stripped introduction of their instrumental track. A single guitar and tender, rhythmic percussion. Soft lights in lavender beamed heavenly down on the dark-hair in rehearsed time and Miki's vocal joined in bass harmony on the last line of their first verse, adding a layered depth to the growing tune just before the track kicked up to full swing, bursting forth in hard, rock-ish glamor. The stage echoed this progression, blasting into color and light and the crowd went wild.

_**[Y/**__**M**__**]**_

_"I'm calling out to you (__**[Aria] **__sorte masa...)_

_I want to protect you (__**[Aria] **__gloria...)_

_With my arms spread out (__**[Aria] **__artimia...)_

_And my fingers shaking I embraced you_

_._

_**[Miki]**_

_The only thing that we can do_

_is keep living_

_until we exhaust ourselves,_

_continue to scream without a reason,_

_that is all (__**[Aria] **__Will I reach you...?)_

_._

_**[Miki]**_

_Will I reach you? Will I reach you?_

_I'll break the sweetness of despair_

_and run forth, right now_

_To the end of the spiraling world"_

They sang on, spurred by adrenaline and the excitement of performing on such a massive stage. Aria joined in with strategically planted adlibs, belting the notes to those high-ranged, otherworldly lyrics effortlessly, the ethereal quality to her voice haunting yet beautiful, both at the same time as Miki's wholesome, deep vocals lent a dashing contrast to the tone of her two group mates_._

_**[Yuiren]**_ "_I'm calling, with my song_

_**[Y/**__**M**__**]**_ _that carries on far away (__**[Aria] **__gloria...)_

_**[Y/**__**M**__**]**_ _If it turns your face (__**[Aria] **__artimia...)_

_**[Y/**__**M**__**]**_ _towards the sky_

_I will not be alone…_

_._

_(__**[Aria] **__katidihara ikata tadiha_

_ata imiya adeiha...)_

_._

_**[Miki]**_ _This naked truth,_

_**[Yuiren]**_ _even in my marionette heart (__**[Aria]**_ _katidihara ikata tadiha)_

_**[Y/**__**M**__**]**_ _has built up so much (__**[Aria] **__ata imiya adeiha...)_

_____**[Miki]**_ it overflows

_**[Yuiren]**_ _with the speed of light,_

_**[Aria]**_ _wave your hand at_

_**[Yuiren]**_ _the vanishing yesterdays_

_**[Aria]**_ _no matter where you are_

_**[**__**Y**__**/A]**_ _in the bright desert_

_**[Miki]**_ _now, __**[Y/**__**M**__**]**_ _we'll kick time aside and run_

_**[Aria]**_ _sprinter!"_

The stylistic difficulty to their arrangement was a far cry from the typical style of idols, calling to be noticed. Layer upon layer of harmonies, the keen meshing and unity of such varied tonal qualities, and the complex and intricate distribution and timing to the lyrics sung was astounding. Not all deep down, Miki felt rather confident she had truly perfected this song's composition to a 'T' and was sure the judges would take such aspects into consideration.

The stage lights and instrumental dimmed abruptly for effect upon Aria's call of "Sprinter". Glow-sticks waved through the masses, and as Miki gestured on the right end of the vast stage (spectator left), the petite brunette felt ridiculously happy she had found it in herself to pursue her own dream of being a composer while likewise chasing her brother's idol dream. Saeki, somewhere in the crowd, would be proud.

_**[Yuiren]**_

_"facing the wind, waving a tattered flag_

_I'll go for my own sake_

_on the road_

_**[Y/**__**M**__**] **__that you're not __**[Yuiren]**_ _taking…_

_**[Aria]**_ _till the end of the world's spiral…_

_._

_**[Y/**__**M**__**]**_

_I want to see you_

_I yearn for you_

_**[Y/**__**M**__**/**__**A**__**]**_

_I want to see you_

_I love you_

_._

_**[Yuiren]**_

_I'm calling, out to you (__**[M/**__**A**__**] **__I want to see you)_

_the proof that I was here (__**[M/**__**A**__**] **__I yearn for you)_

_which even now is surely (__**[M/**__**A**__**] **__I want to see you)_

_within your eyes (__**[M/**__**A**__**] **__I love you)"_

The sleek lavender lighting returned as Yuiren's honeyed vocals soothed along to the softened instrumental track and the dark-hair fashioned what was a highly accomplished belt on her last "taking" line before Aria's melodious voice picked up the tune again, leading their song into that breathtaking bridge. The scene exploded in iridescent hues once more as each female idol-to-be gestured while singing their collective lines, almost as if each were respectively referring to _someone_ in particular amongst the large crowd.

Yuiren smiled brightly, switching to main melody of the chorus while her group mates held up the backing, chant-like harmonies. It was a good feeling, standing up here as 'herself'. To think but almost a year ago she had thought to do this for Yasuo's sake and honor his memory, his dream. But it was so much more now, and she knew her twin was smiling back at her from the heavens, proud of her for realizing that this wasn't just about him, but her too.

_**[Yuiren]**_ "_I'm calling, (__**[Miki] **__I'm calling your name) defying the spiral_

_**[Aria]**_ _crying out (__**[Miki]**_ _I'm calling your name) as we disappear_

_._

_**[Yuiren]**_

_We are alive_

_We are here…_

_._

_**[Aria]**_ _I'm calling your name_

_**[**__**Y**__**/**__**M**__**/A]**_ _Esta iviya"_

The instrumental began to soften in closure as each girl lent their vocals to what remained of their track's soaring, hopeful melody. It was a promise for the future and Aria felt her thoughts resonate through the lyrics, casting her scarlet gaze outwards over the masses as she phrased the last solo line of the song, fellow group mates chiming in on harmonies for that chorus-like, otherworldly finale. As the track mellowed into oblivion, Aria breathed at how seemingly long ago it was since she'd dreamed this dream - the chance to perform as an idol before such a massive audience and witness the fireworks of applause at her feet - and to live it's reality here on this huge, live stage tonight was phenomenal.

The appreciative cries from the audience fed her with energy. And somehow, Aria knew that no matter what happened with the results, whether Trinity (3NiTY) won the audition or not, that she was happy to be here as she was - part of this amazing trio and vowed she would see the group to its debut and beyond regardless.

Waving as the cheers boomed aloud, Aria ended their time on-stage with an energetic exclamation of "_Arigatou gozaimashita, _3NiTY _deshita_!"

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG the last (and first?) collab chapter where all three (3) of us wrote collectively. Okay, so maybe I (Author Aria) wrote most of it again but meh, whatever.**

**Tomo-chan appears for like the first time ever, lol. Bet ya'll thought we forgot about her, though in reality we just didn't see a reason to slot her in before.**

**Moving on, song featured is another one from the epic of Kalafina, titled 'Sprinter'. Those who watched 'Kara no Kyoukai' would probably have heard it (and fell in love with it). Credits for lyrical translation and Kajiurago insertion goes to both 'kafkafuura-dot-wordpress-dot-com' and Ayashii and Midori from 'cante-dash-per-dash-me-dot-net'. 3NiTY's performance here is loosely based on a live version available for watch on Youtube.**

**As funny as it sounds, 'Sprinter' is the first detail of this story's plot we had planned, mainly because we love the song to death, but also because of how powerful the song is. Everyone probably has their own interpretations but I took it along the lines of 'lovers going down different roads for personal sake with the promise to meet again someday in the future and be together'. So the song's like a way of calling out "I love you and I'm here".  
**

**Honestly, 3NiTY's musical style wasn't meant to be based solely on Kalafina as it seems to be in this story but seeing as the ladies didn't formally group up till the end we never got to show that, lol! Too bad huh?  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reviews go out to our beloved Hikiri and L0v3bu9. I'll be uploading the epilogue today too!**

**Lastly, as a final note, we would really love to hear from everyone who's miraculously followed us till the end ****(stalkers/lurkers/etc.)** because...well, it IS the end and we'd really like to know your thoughts after reading the full story. There are a ton of flaws, we know, we've seen them on various re-reads. It is the first time any of us have ever handled something so long and time-consuming however so I like to think we've learnt and will continue to learn a lot from all the mistakes. So yeah, thanks for your time minna-san, review onegaishimasu! *bows*


	130. Chapter 128 (Fin)

**Epilogue**

**[Six (6) months later...]**

"Encore! Encore!" The fans were chanting, glow-sticks in designated colors waving in cheer-ish motion amongst a sea of black, and then came the burst of activity.

Stage effects flourished in time to the opening guitar riffs in exacting rhythm, splashing blackness in light and color reminiscent to each member within Starish and Trinity.

_**[Miki]** "Woo! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_**[Tokiya]** Minna, say! __(**[All]** Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

_**[Tokiya]** Motto! Whoo! Motto! Say! __(**[All]** Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!)"_

Miki and Tokiya hollered, pumping up the crowd as for the last time tonight, their group of nine took to the huge Yokohama Arena stage for their final show number. As practiced, they fanned out, spreading towards separate corners, jumping and encouraging each section of the filled arena stands, keeping that energy level up up up before aggregating at that lone, center platform where Ren's booming bass-like voice echoed loud, marking the start to their rock-ish ensemble.

_**[Ren]** "Yo yo mic check mic check 1. 2. 1. 2._

_Wa wa wa yo everybody! Clap your hands!_

**_[__Ren__/__Otoya__/__Masa__] _**_Come on! Come on! An!_

_**[Yuiren]** Woo!_ _**[Otoya]** Everyone let's go!"_

Intelligent spot lights went crazy, flashing up and down in luminescent trajectories across the massive arena in a fluttering mixture of harsh reds and whites. A scene fit for rock-stars.

As with their learnt choreography, each guy and girl on-stage made their way to the positioned mic stands in time for the song's singing verses to kick into ignition.

_**[Tokiya]** "WHAT UP? YO BABY Say yeah!_

_**[All]** YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_**[Aria]** WHY DO YOU LOVE ME? Come on!_

_**[All]** YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_**[Natsuki]** GET UP! YO BABY Say yeah!_

_**[All]** YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_**[Miki]** Just a little higher~ Come on!_

_**[All]** YEAH YEAH YEAH"_

The rock beats were pulsing. Tokiya, Aria, Natsuki and Miki, the song's four leading vocals powered through their first solo lines. Their faces lit up on the gigantic screen above, the remaining five moving and gesturing along to the performance's loose choreography, instigating fan reaction.

_**[Masato]** "That's, this is Japan_

_**[Yuiren]** Japanese men, with their sense of duty and humanity_

_**[Otoya]** The rice tastes great! All over Japan_

_**[Tokiya]** Drink, drink some tea, the tea leaves are the best_

_._

_We have good harvests, that's good~ Say yeah!_

_**[All]** YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_**[Aria]** The water tastes great~ Come on!_

_**[All]** YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_._

_**[Ren]** Whatever you say, this is Japan_

_**[Syo]** Kanji rocks, Japanese characters_

_**[Yuiren]** Japanese people have a high life expectancy_

_**[Natsuki]** All the Japanese are pretty...Yeah!_

_._

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Aria]** Everyone in the world?_ _(**[Null]** __LIKE THIS__)_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Natsuki]** We're so glad you like us_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Miki]** All our tourists? __(**[Null] **__LIKE THIS__)_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Tokiya]** Please be sure to come again! Yeah!_

_._

_**[Syo]** An an come on!_

_Yeah! An an an_

_Like this ah!"_

Getting into the mood, there was more than a little feverish headbanging, along with some intensive prop using to fuel showmanship.

Several fan-girls were positively fainting in the crowd at the brassy inflection in Natsuki's tone when he dragged out that last verse line on the word 'pretty', the others rolling their hips in time to the rhythm, coolly cradling their respective mic stands before sliding hands seductively down the pole-like objects for show. And then came the hard rocking chorus which livened as Syo abandoned his mic stand and marched forth.

_**[Aria]** "WHAT UP? YO BABY Say yeah!_

_**[All]** YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_**[Miki]** WHY DO YOU LOVE ME? Come on!_

_**[All]** YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_._

_**[Otoya]** That's, this is Japan_

_**[Ren]** Japanese people are still going_

_**[Masato]** The nature's great here too, in Japan_

_**[Aria]** We Japanese people feel the four seasons..._

_._

_Rappapa..._

_._

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Masato]** Everyone in the world? __(**[Null] **__LIKE THIS__)_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Aria]** We're so glad you like us_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Ren]** All our tourists?_ _(**[Null] **__LIKE THIS__)_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Aria]** Yeah, let's get even more glorious!_

_An An!"_

Kicking things up to the next level the others followed suit, strutting closer to the stage's edge. Fans howled brightly at this, faceless girls and guys, men and women from the nearest vantages careening forwards in their seats, reaching out with desperate hands.

Aria and Miki wheeled command of the next verse, frolicking left and right on the platform as their fellow idols danced in accompaniment. Masato and Otoya knelt by the front, grooving along to the beat as they shook hands with some lucky souls. And then Aria wow-ed the masses with her effortless exhibition of vocal pyrotechnics. She and her boys claimed the next chorus, their trio gathering stage left.

_**[Natsuki]** "What's that, jump jump jump jump jump jump!_

_Come on, say!"_

Natsuki spurred, it was time to bring this one home - Yuiren, Otoya and Tokiya's turn, pulling attention over to the right side of the stage before Miki and the two blondes amassed down center to the hastening beats of the song.

_**[All]** "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Otoya]** Everyone in the world? __(**[Null] **__LIKE THIS__)_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Yuiren]** We're so glad you like us_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Tokiya]** All our tourists?_ _(**[Null] **__LIKE THIS__)_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Yuiren]** Please be sure to come again!_

_._

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Natsuki]** Everyone in the world? __(**[Null] **__LIKE THIS__)_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Miki]** We're so glad you like us_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Syo]** All our tourists? __(**[Null] **__LIKE THIS__)_

_**[All]** HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS JAPAN? (Ooh!)_

_**[Miki]** Please be sure to come again! Yeah yeah yeah..."_

"I LIKE JAPAN!" Miki roared to the fading beats of the song and blossoming applause. It was right after that the rest of their group joined in with "See you at the next stage!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Brain is officially dead - figuring out how to show who sings when in a full-cast performance was sekedjfhsdkjhfs.**

**Featured song is Morning Musume's epic 'How Do You Like This Japan? (a.k.a. Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?). The performance (and lyrics) are based on the live concert version from the group's 2010 Haru: Pika Pika! concert tour, which was epic. Why we chose this song, BECAUSE IT ISH EPIC SO THAAARR! And now I sound like Author Miki. Ah wellz~**

**Credits for lyrical translation go to Cori from kiwi-musume-dot-com.** **The division of lines might be pretty confusing, cause let's face it, I can't color-code on FF-dot-net, lol. If you guys don't get it, that's okay.**

**P.S. : ERidg17, that was FAST! Lol, we see where you're coming from with that so really, thank you! And Hikiri, you too? Lol! ^^**

* * *

**Acknowledgements (sort of)**

**Author Aria:**

OMG, WE FINISHED IT! WE REALLY FINISHED IT! Yayness! Gosh this was hectic (fun). I vaguely remember tons of discussions on synchronizing that wretched timeline, planning events, writing up schedules, and god the research. I think I read mountain loads on stuff like lyrical dance, tango, firework festivals, Osaka attractions and Vienna, among other things. Man authors Miki and Yuiren, I still can't believe you guys put up with all my shi-eh-drama-induced plots - LOVE YOU GIRLZ!

Seriously though, the amount of thought I put into Aria is insane. I mean, there's like a reason for so many things about her, starting with her outward appearance - there's a reason her hair's that particular shade of blue, why it's long, why it's wavy, why her eyes are red, why her skin is so white, etc. And then there are aspects like why she so prominently does the eye-rolling, eyebrow arch thing, why she's a vocal belt-er with crazy range and an edgy voice...you get my point - she's fairly comple-I'M CRAZY! XD

Either way, most of it were decisions made in relation to my interpretation of Masa. I mean, dude's got a very isolated personality and all these internal monologues going on which made me want a character that could help him out of his head and be his_ honto no jibun_ (there goes my Shugo Chara reference). Looking at his background *cough*hisstuntinCecil'sroute*cough*, I figured the best way to break down Masa's walls was to treat him to a heavy dose of intimacy, both in emotional and physical terms (actually it was because I was reading Fifty Shades when I started writing this XP). Easy enough, that trait was the driving force behind Aria's characterization (and heck it complimented Ren's character really well too) and is kinda why that lemon chapter became so significant to the story near the end, lol.

So yeah, my craziness aside, to all you lovely peeps who have stayed with us and our (epic phail of a) story till the very end, first of all I salute you because you have just read an equivalent to the longest Harry Potter book in word count, lol! But seriously, for all your praise/criticism/randomness thank you and see you at the next stage (wherever that is)! XD

**~O~**

**Author Miki:**

"K, since Author Aria demanded this from me, I shall write it! *bitchslapped*

Etto... where to begin? Let's start with Miki, shall we? Creating Miki was... actually a piece of cake, though I didn't originally intend for her to be a comic relief-styled character. It just... happened to even out Yuiren's calmness and Aria's doramas, pffft. The reason why creating Miki was easy? I essentially took my hyper side and blew it out of proportion, ahahahahahah! Saeki, on the other hand, I sorta-kinda referred to my friend's OC as a base, but he ended up less developed as a character than I would've liked orz. The troublesome part of that was also that I didn't know how far to bring his character, so he... sorta... ended up being Miki's minor (or major, depending on point of view) support. Well, these two characters are still based off myself/people I know, so they really aren't all that hard for me to figure out, honestly. x'D

As for the story... well, even though it was Author Aria's brain-baby, I was the one who spawned it by telling her I was co-writing a Prince of Tennis fanfiction (read: friend gives me ideas and I write them AAAAALLLL) and also dragged Author Yuiren into this, so... THANK ME. *slapped* I also came into this without a plot despite that, so lotsa thanks to me fellow authors for their help x'D makes it hard to believe that I was the one slav-I mean encouraging everyone to write up till about... chapter 40 on the Google Doc when only 10 chapters where here, I think. Heh heh heh... Working out our individual timelines to mesh together was fun too - and I nearly typo'd that as timelime again. Shoot me please.

And... hmmm. With Author Aria thanking our loyal reviewers every single chapter, I think you'd all be bored of reading NANAIRO NO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA *SHOT FOR SUDDEN MAJI LOVE 1000% LIVE REFERENCE* over and over again, but... really, thanks so much for sticking with us for this entire thing. Not just the reviewers, but our ninja-followers too. Really. Knowing people were reading this *coughmonstrositycough* piece of *coughcrapcough* work was potentially the biggest motivator to write this. So, really. Thanks.

Now, as Miki would put it, "please insert a bunch of mushy stuff HERE 'cause I fail at it - that's Yui-Yui's forte". So yes. I'm done. I lessthanthree all of you *heart*"

**~O~**

**Author Yuiren:**

Hey everyone, thanks for all the support! ...and for sticking with us this far. :) Yuiren's come a long way - she's not exactly a character I'm extremely proud of, since she's like the simplest character I ever created, but I'm happy that along the way she turned out okay. And ended up with Ittoki, who is always yummy, although Tokiya is my number one fave. And then there's Hikari/Syo, a pleasant surprise.

Looking forward the the omakes!

And now I'mma pester Authors Aria and Miki for a Hakuoki group fic. xD

* * *

**20 Omake chapters coming your way soon mah dears!**


	131. Omake 1: Their Color

**Concerning the Omake chapters, there's quite a variety going on - some are exceptionally long (oh you know who wrote those already, don't you) while others are ridiculously short; the majority is set after the main story's ending but there are a few that play out during the main story's timeline, and one of which was set in the past. So yeah, hope you guys enjoy because we decided to do this for those of you who have stayed with our story till the end as a small tribute of sorts.**

* * *

Ittoki Otoya could not help it. The first thing he did upon stepping out of the slick, black limo was let his jaw drop agape. Ten seconds, thirty seconds, how long had he stood there like an immobile vegetable? It was only after Masato clapped him aside to shut the vehicle's still-ajar door - hence muting the call of Ren's personal driver-slash-butler for him to do so mid-sentence - did the redhead piece the lower portion of his face back together and compose himself.

Decked in one of his bargain overcoat jackets, khaki chinos and casual sneakers, Otoya rolled his shoulders in an idle shrug, doing his best to squelch down the unease at feeling sorely out of place creeping up his spine like a murderous tarantula.

"Tokyo's...fashion hub?" He asked meekly, shuffling beside his once classmate turned group mate. Masato hadn't told him where they were headed, still hadn't, nor why they were here now to begin with; in Ginza, one of Tokyo's most fashion-renowned districts of all places! Of course, seeing as it had been a relatively formal, personal request on the birthday boy's part beforehand at school - and since his girlfriend was quite sick of his protective hovering - Otoya had easily figured...well, what the heck?

Balmed lips curved upsides into a minute frown just thinking about her predicament. Gosh, he hoped Yuiren's examination went well.

A man of few words, Masato cast him one of those unreadable looks which Otoya debatably took to mean he knew what he was thinking about. The other male soon began to strut briskly through the horde of daytime shoppers, Otoya guessed with an actual destination in mind, and so was forced to think no more of his Yuiren and keep up.

His friend led them past the Wako Department Store, the whale of a Sony Building, and not to mention the chain of posh skyscrapers owned by Chanel, Coach, and Dior respectively. They settled at long last at the Gucci Cafe where Masato prompted him to order something for himself as they sat down.

Plopping down on the leather single-seater, Otoya cast the blue-hair in the seat adjacent to his a look of pure skepticism. Having glimpsed the shocking prices in the provided menu, it was hard to come to terms with the notion of spending 700Yen on a simple cup of coffee. Then again...Otoya looked around, taking in the chic space with its tasteful, golden walls and Gucci-print decors...and decided he might as well. Good thing he'd be able to afford splurging on 'nommables' once in awhile with the cash he'd earned off promotional work for Starish.

"_Ne_, Masa, what are we doing here?" He asked.

In response, Masato pulled a small, opaque pouch into view from his coat pocket and tossed it at him. Catching the pouch with the quick reflexes of a sports junkie, Otoya stressed the fabric between curious fingers, feeling them rub against something thin with a supposedly cylindrical hollow in the middle. He poured the object into an awaiting palm and stared at it.

'_A ring_', Otoya blinked.

"It's a ring," he stated simply, inspecting the trim gold band with its attached ruby adornment shaped like a blooming rose. 'A witherless rose', he thought next in passing, envisioning the image of Ren on spur of the moment and instantly knew who the specific ring belonged to. He'd seen her wearing it several times after all...

And then he was just confused. Otoya blinked again. "What are you doing with Aria's ring?" He asked, remotely perplexed.

"I'm borrowing it," came the quick reply.

"What for?" And this time Masato paused, sitting quietly for a while. But then he leaned in, lowering his volume.

"Otoya, how serious are you about Sukunami?"

"W-What?" Shocked, the redhead jumped in his seat, spilling his drink all over the table and hastily tried to clean up the mess; all whilst cursing himself in his mind for such carelessness. The nearest waitress came by with a wipe cloth soon enough and Otoya rushed apologies in her face for being such a klutz, only to find himself getting away with it upon the completion of a signed paper napkin.

It was minutes after the embarrassing ordeal when he settled back in his chair, fighting for calm to weave its magic into his demeanor anew.

"I'm sorry," Masato offered, disturbing his tea with an ivory stirrer, clueing Otoya into the fact that his friend was likewise affected by the question he himself had opted to ask. "It's just, it was starting to scare me, thinking how I might be the only one having these thoughts. I don't even know if I was thinking straight when I took the ring-"

"T-Took it?" Didn't he say borrow?

"Aria hasn't realized it yet." Well, what the...?

He knew Aria was busy catching up on school work recently but "How on earth did you manage that?"

Masato seemed to stiffen abruptly at this. "It was Christmas morning," he began to say, staring at the ground, the lofty ceiling, and everywhere else in between while some of his tea splashed onto its served side plate from being stirred too rough. "She left it on the bedside table before we...um..." His friend trailed off, flushed in the face and Otoya could not help spitting what remained of his drink out the flare of his nostrils, having factored what that unfinished sentence meant.

Red-pupil eyes bulged in their sockets and Otoya fought to contain his disbelief. "Oh, wow..." he started in awe, rubbing a nervous hand against the skin at his nape. "I, eh...don't really know what to say to that. I mean..." but it was then when his inner 'man-boy' claimed him.

"How was it?"

The shift in Masato's countenance was something Otoya was sure he'd remember for a long, long time to come. For he noted the blue-hair's expression turned positively dreamy, gaze starry-eyed with delirious recollection.

"I can't even begin to describe it," he voiced, and Otoya's heart pulsed beats of envy watching. "It made me realize how much she means to me, and how much I just want her in my life. About her...Otoya, I think she's...'it' for me. She's _the_ one."

"I want...to marry her." He admitted shyly. And suddenly it was clear to Otoya what Masato's intention was in swiping the ring-albeit temporarily-and bringing him along today.

Without further delay, the duo finished their drinks and headed over to Tiffany and Co. where Masato needed only speak his grandfather's name and produce the required identification to receive preferential treatment. Otoya didn't mind it. Masato had the means to afford Aria the higher-end stuff and besides, as far as the redhead was concerned, any girl capable of knocking on the mind of Starish's notorious stiff-head in the way he'd just experienced firsthand...deserved nothing short of the best.

Aria's rose ring measured out as a size seven, making things easy for them since most rings apparently came ready in the specific size, which meant Masato wouldn't have to limit his choices or wait the extra week or two to get a choice customized.

The range of selections brought out were both of the latest, higher caliber ones and of the more affordable choices, something that intrigued Otoya to an extent. As such, the redhead could only think more of his friend for wanting to choose a ring in likeness to Aria's tastes and temperament rather than based on the evaluation of price tags or the counting of carats.

Over the next twenty minutes, Otoya aided the blue-hair in eliminating the less fitting options. Anything too bold or lavish was a dead giveaway, seeing as Aria wouldn't be able to wear it without attracting attention while, at the same time, anything too plain wouldn't suit the girl's colorful character, nor do her exquisite good looks justice.

Thinking back to the ring Masato had showed him-the one Ren had gifted the girl-Otoya recalled Aria wore it often enough, which evidently meant she liked it and why not, given how its ruby-redness matched perfectly the color of her eyes; its gold band boosting the radiance of her porcelain skin's glow...

He was rapping thoughtful digits atop the glass displays when the idea clicked in his mind, red eyes having caught sight of something in particular. Otoya pointed it out to the attendant.

"Third to the left, the center row," he indicated, feasting the intricate piece of jewelry with his vision when it was placed before him.

Otoya plucked the piece from its velvety stand, perusing it with care. Just as he suspected, this new ring contrasted heavily with Aria's other one. Where the latter ring was fiery and vivid, this one in-between his thumb and forefinger had more of a cooling effect on the eyes; its simple yet elegant platinum band something of a moon to the other ring's golden sun. And then there was the dazzling, white diamond center stone that screamed purity, accented by brilliantly cut miniature versions of the same stone, all giving off a celestial-blue hued glow.

Blue was Masato's color, and so, in the redhead's eyes this ring would be a way to present Aria with a promise reminder of the man she loved. Already his mind delved to imagine the jewelry on her ring finger. And for the life of him Otoya could not stop his lingering smile at the perfection of the very mental image.

Pleased with his find, he stuck the ring out in Masato's direction. "It'll match the color of her hair, don't you think?" Ittoki Otoya wasn't exactly the most fashion conscious, but he was the guy who went with gut feelings. And something was telling him this was the right choice.

"Ah, a white diamond solitaire," the attendant sighed in rapture. "A classic."

Asked for further elaboration, the woman went on. "Before ring designers decided to get innovative and flashy with their creations - and by that I mean using more stones to make them more elaborate - the solitaire diamond ring was the one true breed of rings thought most suitable for engagement purposes. Back in the days, most women wouldn't accept anything but. It is for that reason why solitaire style rings are said to imply everlasting love, because of its simplicity and timeless beauty." Ridiculous really but they were both sold from that point on.

'_Everlasting love_', the redhead thought wittingly to himself. It was the very message Otoya was sure he would want conveyed in an engagement ring of his own purchase if he were to propose to his 'once in a lifetime'.

'_No_', he shook his head as they exited the store. Not 'if' but 'when'.

"I can't speak for you, Masa, but I know who's 'it' for me. And I'm not letting her go."

* * *

**Author (Aria's) Note: So, this one came to be because, at first, I wanted to write it out in the story itself but abandoned it in preference of keeping Masa's proposal a surprise element to the story, so yeah, worked out for the best?**

**Author (Miki's) Note: WAZZUP MAI RABULIES. *slapped* ahem. So, as promised, OMAKES! Including this one, we have 20 lined up for you guys, so don't be surprised by the sudden chapter alerts for a completed story *lol*. Moi's uploading this for dear Author Aria coz she's a busy bee right now, so... approximately 3-4 omakes will be uploaded by yours truly.**

**(On a side note, I was backlogging our Skype convo, and Author Aria forgotten to point this out: First episode of UtaPri 2000%, and I was laughing like an idiot. And then proceeded to fangirl over Reiji coz MORIKUBO. That is all.)**


	132. Omake 2: Bloopers!

"Right. Three, two, one, action!"

"I have a question for Syo-chan!" Miki cried. "Cat ears or dog ears?"

A long pause before the person in question spoke. "...was that part of the script?"

"...I forgot what it was supposed to be."

A round of groans resounded - only Natsuki was laughing. Syo facepalmed.

"'Boxers or briefs', Miki! 'Boxers or briefs'!"

"Oh, okay," the brunette chirped.

_Fifteen takes later..._

"Sushi or sashimi?"_  
_  
"_Miki_!"

_Take twenty..._

"Yandere or tsundere?"

_Take fifty-five..._

"Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts?"

"Seriously, Miki!"

"Uke or seme?"

"I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!"

"Syo's totally uke..."

"_YOU SHUT UP, REN_!"

_Take eighty-seven..._

"Briefs or boxers?"_  
_  
Pause.

"Huh, wait, that was right!"

"...IS ANYONE IN STARISH GAY?" Cue (happy) sparkles popping up around the insane chibi.

Cue sweatdrops all round, and for Natsuki to fall off his chair laughing. Syo turned to his fallen groupmate with a frown.

"YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU, NATSUKI?!" the fedora-loving teen accused. "_YOU GAVE HER SUGAR_!"

Innocently grinning, Miki exchanged high-fives with her brother. No, _Natsuki_ didn't plan this. If Syo took off the glasses - which he would never do, considering the fact he panics every time Natsuki wants to take off his glasses - they would find out it was _the other one_ who planned this.

(Internally, Satsuki was dying from laughter. He never knew Miki could make it drag this long. It was too bad all these wouldn't be used in the actual thing.)

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: So, who didn't realize this was written by yours truly? x'D Anyway, since this is ridiculously short, I thought I'd shove you guys some random facts about Miki and Saeki. Ready? No? Well, I DON'T CARE. *evil cackle***

**Miki is/was:**

**- super protective of friends/people close to her**  
**- was a brat in her younger years**  
**- gets high on practically EVERYTHING (though oxygen and cheesecake are the most common culprits) **  
**- looooves anime/manga **  
**- loooooooooves games even more **  
**- learned everything about cooking from her dad, since her mum's a busy busy surgeon **  
**- ...debatably innocent, lol **  
**- during character creation, she was meant to be a composer, not an idol, but she ended up being a hybrid x'D **  
**- gets injured and sick REAL easy **  
**- actually likes her height XP **  
**- extremely perceptive, though she has her dense moments**  
**- secretly has a ****_yaoi_**** porn stash in her laptop somewhere**  
**- has never watched 'Back to the Future'. Or 'Lord of the Rings', for that matter.**  
**- likes dogs even though she's allergic. And tarantulas (which bother the heck out of Saeki)**  
**- secretly wants to tickle Masato JUST BECAUSE**  
**- to those who don't know, Tsukimiya Ringo's fondness of Miki could be seen as a crush, but Ringo really just thinks Miki's too adorable for her own good xD  
- doesn't like being alone, 'cause then all sorts of nonsense floods her mind and then she'll feel depressed, which is probably why she prefers to be all hyper and stuff  
- learnt all the instruments she knows between 4 and 15, usually two at a go  
- would love to have a role that makes her crossdress throughout the series  
- Author Aria states that Abe (remember him? That one S class guy that's mentioned a lot?) thinks Miki is hot, but no omakes on that, lawl  
- also from Author Aria, Masato thinks Miki's an airhead. Ren is afraid of her and thinks she has no sex appeal (it's this one point that makes Miki want to take on the role of a sexy character to prove Ren wrong, pfft)  
- from Author Aria (again), Aria secretly wants to spook Miki out by kissing her on the lips (who else wants to see this happen besides me?)**

**And Saeki is/was:**

**- he's bisexual x'D *flees*  
- totally thinks Aria is ****_hot  
_****- is actually adopted from Miki's uncle, who passed away with his wife in an accident. Saeki's too young to remember that, and he looks alike enough to Miki's dad that he doesn't question it, even after finding old photographs. So technically, he and Miki are cousins, but who cares, right?  
- has a thing for shy people *hint hint nudge nudge*  
- thinks that Miki looks hot in fluffy skirts 'cause ****_legs_****, but you didn't hear that ****_SHHHHH  
- _****has sixth sense (only his immediate family knows this fact), so when he walks and avoids something no one else can see, Miki innocently follows his path, grinning the entire time. **

**And...I have no other facts. Hopefully. *slapped* Also, much thanks to Hikiri and Guest (whom I'm guessing is L0v3bu9 in disguise) for the reviews. I'm just doing this 'cause Author Aria's holding my new microphone hostage, not because you guys wanted shout-outs *tsuntsuntsun***


	133. Omake 3: Syo's secret is discovered

"Mew."

"Go awayyyyyy."

"MEWWWW."

"GO _AWAYYYYYY_..."

"MEWWWW MEWWW CHEEP CHEEEP TWINKLE TWINKLE _CHIRP_!"

"HIKARI, I LOVE YOU CAUSE YOU'RE MY SISTER, BUT YOU WOKE ME UP _BEFORE 9AM_ AND I SWEAR, BLOOD RELATION OR NOT, I _WILL_ KILL YOU!"

"Mewwwwwwwww." There was a definite pout in her voice. "But I'm _bored_!"

Yuiren dove back under the covers and refused to come back out.

"Mweee-"

"Do you WANT me to tell you _all_ about the make-out session I had with Otoya last night?"

And so it was that Natsuki was awakened to a timid knocking on the door of the room he still shared with Syo, in Starish's corner of the school.

Hikari beamed at him hopefully once it was opened.

"Is Syo-kun awake? I woke up early, and had a cold Ribena, and now I can't go back to sleep and Yui-chan's boring and when I tried to wake her up and be more interesting she threatened to kill me."

Natsuki blinked slowly, and had to struggle not to give in to the cute.

Then he opened the door even wider, and nodded for Yuiren's younger sister to bounce her way in.

Cold Ribena, eh?

As he staggered his way back to bed - and Hikari made a beeline for Syo's bed on the other side of the room - he couldn't help feeling he'd forgotten something... something about Syo having forbidden him from ever letting any of the girls into his room before he had cleared... oh.

"_KYAAAA_ SO CUTE! SYO-KUN! ARE ALL THESE STUFFED ANIMALS YOURS? _OH, LOOK, A PIYO-CHAN_!"

"HUH WHA? HIKARI-CHAN? WAIT, I CAN _EXPLAIN_!"

Too late. Satsuki smirked from within, yawning as he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: And back to me it seems. Yay? Hmm, Author Yuiren didn't leave a note so I'm not entirely certain how long after the end of the main story this is, nor the reason why Hikari is even on campus, rofl! Either way, I'm assuming she had cold Ribena shortly before writing this one~ XP  
**

**Thank you Hikiri and L0v3bu9 for your kind reviews. By the way, how about Utapri Season 2's latest episode, huh? I swear I was drooling over Syo's sekushii abs even if he isn't my fave among the guys. AND ULTIMATE MANLINESS OMG! *dies from epic*  
**

**Random Author Miki hijacking: HEY I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL SUPPOSED TO BE BUSY WHAT THE HELL WHY YOU NO LET ME KNO-*cue censors for inappropriate content (use your imagination xD)***

**(A) You weren't on Skype, woman! And me can breathe now, thank you very muchie ^^**

**(M) HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT IMESSAGE I AM SO SAD NOW *crai***

**(A) Ooooh! Ah wellz, you know how phail mah memory ish hunneh XP**

**(M) Q n Q you no wub wub me no mooooreeeeeeeeee *sobs* H-Hikiri and L0v3bu9 will love me though. Right? Right? Q n Q**

**(A) *ebil grinz and le chuus Author Miki* YOU SHOO CUUTE WHEN YOU GETS MADD! XD Seriously though, this is getting outta hand, I'mma stop now, hopefully~**

(M) *wants to get the last word in* *doesn't know what to say* *sulks in a corner looping PewDiePie montages*


	134. Omake 4: THREE

**Lalala...this one's pushing the T Rating again though I'm pretty sure it's not _that_ deadly XP**

* * *

The long-lasting effects of glittery hair extensions, heat from spotlights and bejeweled microphones blipped across the haze of her memory, the roar of a crowd still doing its part. Aria let the gusts of intoxicating emotions continue to sink in, plunge through every pore of her physical self capable of sensation and splashing each cell in spasms of delight. She let the feelings simmer, dulling her senses. _God_ she was feeling incontestably good. _Damn_, she was feeling…_feisty_.

Euphoria from an after-concert night, that's what _this_ was—her friends ran another round—or not.

Aria twirled her celeste hair, moist lips settling into a delectably mocking pout with yet another loss to her name. Noise drummed within the walls of her head—the pounding crunch of footsteps shuffling on the carpeted hotel room floor, giggles exchanged, pitches of voices both high and low—as she swigged her latest fill. The girl sighed rapture. A mounting desire, pooling at the crest between her unending legs. Was that supposed to happen?

"_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_

_I I I first for you…"_

Natsuki and Syo_ko_ were letting their inner crazy out for the night, prancing around dead center of the suite-like space with fruit-mics in hand, urging on the game with their frenzied duet. The other girls cheered. Aria had smirked.

"_For you for you for you I fell_

_fell fell fallen baby…"_

In one sudden movement the heiress let herself spill from Ren's arms, jumping to her feet with an unmistakable intention glinting in her eyes—joining the blonds. Stumbling forwards, the group watched as she grabbed a banana off the counter and bumped hips with an adrenalized Syo_ko_ before making a nonsensical leap onto the room's oak coffee table, kicking away the stack of magazines. The harebrained act took the rest of Starish and Trinity by surprise, though Aria with her mind on seventh heaven, took little notice.

Hoots of encouragement flashed her hearing, egging her motions and transporting her overcharged, devilish alter ego to the surface of her being. It was no secret just then that Ichijo Aria was feeling very, _very_ naughty.

She grasped ensuing snippets of conversation. "You're so drunk, aneki!" Well damn her penchant for losing games.

Laughter followed, a weak tug on one of her arms. "No-no, don't stop her lady, I quite like where this is going." But then the tugs ceased and Aria grinned, rolling her fine hips in time to the inaudible melody of her mind's blind fancy. She raised the crescent yellow fruit to her lips and began to sing.

"_My school uniform is in my way_

_I want to love more freely."_

Affectionate amusement rode itself onto doll-like features—even without make-up on—as she shook and shimmied wildly to the lyrics of the song, hurtling delirious moans into the mix where she knew they belonged. Impressive really, how she wasn't slurring her vocals.

"_Take me somewhere_

_A faraway world I don't know."_

"Me-ow woman," someone growled, it sounded like Satsuki—why was he here?

Spurred, Aria willed scarlet orbs aglow with seduction, achieving her aim on the basis of approving whistles. She strung forth a series of suggestive undulations in time with the words, feathering manicured fingertips down the intimate stretch of her neck, ghosting over her collarbone when she caught Yuiren's eye. Aria winked at the other girl, then proceeding to grin the mischievous golden grin of a Leprechaun at her friend's coloring cheeks.

Glassy eyes registered Otoya bowing his brow to meet that of his girl, chuckling soft at the dark-hair's newly gauche demeanor though Aria knew from experience that he was laughing to ease Yuiren's tension, not (and never) condemn her for being so pure. It was here when her attentions left them completely, for a sight more delicious remained stiff to the redhead's immediate left.

"_Toss aside my school uniform_

_I want to play more naughtily_

_I'll do whatever you make me do_

_I want to know the fun of an adult."_

Oh yes, Masato was teetering on the edge of a spindly ledge—he was watching her, and she wanted to _tip_ him.

Aria managed a somewhat raunchy pirouette, slamming her landing foot on the oak with vigorous show. She tossed back her head like a proud mare, sending silken hair flowing behind her like living tassels of celestial fire, akin to one of those TV hair advertisement models. The girl marked kissable lips with an involuntary lick, or so it had been seconds before she realized she'd done the deed. And still he sat there, one of two unprivileged in the aftermaths of alcohol, statuesque and unmoving. But oh she knew better—the minute tremors in his fisted hands, the blushing redness marring the vertical plane of his neck, visible to scrutinizing eyes, and the way those hypnotic lips were held in a meticulously tight line.

"_Even if someone_

_Is watching…"_

Her lips crooked into a knowing smirk and Aria slinked forwards in his direction. Noting her intent, Otoya scooted aside, giving her space and the heiress wasted no time making contact. She descended upon him, assuaging desire for the moment she eased onto his lap and heard Masato hiss his next breath. Male muscles were bunching and tensing beneath her touch but Aria didn't care for his restraint, nor even the eyes on them. Oh no. She rubbed against him in a manner that announced her desire to the world, rejoicing at the feel of her man's unyielding steel.

"_It's no concern of ours_

_Kiss me…"_

"Aria," he warned, but without conviction, for the way he'd said her name made her wonder if it was the most glorious word he had ever had on his lips. Aria grinned amidst background cooing, letting herself get carried away. She tasted his neck, bit into the sculpture of his lower lip, moaning blasts of delight in entreaty when she sensed him open up to her on a growl of uncompromised pleasure, never minding the probable metallic aftertaste.

Minutes later the scenery changed and they were in another room, a bedroom, she realized when Masato dumped her across the nearest bed in an unceremonious heap and Aria laughed, finding her minute bounce off the mattress funny. He mounted her then, seemingly impatient and delirious in the eyes and Aria swore he was looking her over as if she were a hot gourmet feast and he was on the brink of starvation.

"Stop this, Aria," Masato told her, the roughening timber of his voice in total contradiction to his actions—such a turn on—as he made to check himself. She arched the typical eyebrow.

'_Seriously?' _He expected her to stop? "No."

Would it be the last time he'd ask that of her tonight? The celeste-hair doubted it. Perhaps one of Miki's big-eyed puppy-dog stares would be enough to melt away the objections. But Masato gripped tight at her wrists, cuffing them firm above her head. "I mean it, you're out of control." So much for mastering _that_ look.

Aria writhed hard. Darn men and their superior upper body strength—it wasn't fair! "Ugh!" The girl continued to wriggle to no avail, groaning her distress with this latest development. "Masa, please," she begged.

Here they'd finally shared a real lover's kiss after what felt like forever. Here she _finally_ had him in one hell of a compromising position, and yet he was pulling away again like he had a week ago—and the week before that, _and_ the week before that week. The girl mewled exasperation. It was incredibly frustrating, truly it was. They had their privacy now so why couldn't he just give it to her before her sanity shot through the roof?

"It's been more than three months, almost four," Aria appealed. "Please? Pretty please?"

Determined not to lose out, she tried baiting him again, dipping one ivory-sculpted knee-cap in-between his legs and rubbed provocatively. The results were as expected, for the transformation on Masato's features were godly. How Aria keened at the sight. Mighty impatient now, the girl stole her chance and fashioned attempt number two, twisting her right hand free through his distracted state and lowered it swift towards his pants.

A strangled breath escaped her beloved at the deed while Aria's successive mewl was brimmed with delight. Somehow, she found it within herself to laugh at the notion that he might just die if she played _that_ card again.

"Please…" A shred, ribbon of a whisper and her Masato was finally drunk with submission, his ragged breaths fanning her throat. Just then, even with three glasses of champagne in her system, Aria knew she had conquered him.

"You don't learn, do you." It wasn't a question. "And you're no high-school girl."

A simple, breathless "lucky you" amidst giggles was her answer, and then it was chaos. Lust-frosted purples fixed on her lips, pulling them to his through the magnetization of sheer willpower. Hands rained over her frame, tearing crushed velvet and plaid from her woman's body with mind-blowing force. Aria followed suit, overpowering in her eagerness to see him in the buff, hoping she'd remember this bliss the morning after.

The girl teased with nimble fingers, tugging down his pants zipper with devious intent. Her man growled. "Why do you keep doing this to me, even when you know we're supposed to be careful?" Making out the words through his gruff delivery was a small feat in itself, but Aria persisted, aware it had anything and everything to do with his dream-like cosseting.

Clothes off at last, Masato had her body sizzling at the slightest touch, cells launching back flips in her wake. It was like being caressed by fifteen hands all at once and she gasped. The attention he lavished on every last inch of her willowy frame; her lips, her neck, her shoulders, mouth dragging all the way down to the soles of her feet which he kissed most tenderly before climbing north again up her calves, to her inner thighs…and higher still…

"B-Because…ah…" _Muse,_ what was she about to say? Fingers this skillful had to be a crime, and his tongue…

Vividly, Aria's thoughts raced back to several years ago, to when she was seventeen, Christmas—the night he'd first made her a woman. Flashes of Masato's nervous exploration, the priceless look on his face when she'd sashayed up to him in Ren's gift, his unease at undressing her, himself. In the present, the celeste-hair felt warm hands restless on her back as her eyes fogged over with the memories. She recalled instances of him lying beneath her, moments of fear, hesitation, and finally a serene expression of undying trust. The heiress smiled to herself, because tonight would be nothing like back then, not slow or gentle with inexperience. No, tonight she wanted him to take her hard.

And still, some things never changed. "I'm yours," she offered in astonishing clarity, considering her state of mind, indulging on the scent of his maleness spiced with that familiar hint of honey and French vanilla so very _him_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Being honest, this Omake originated from me wanting to get Aria tipsy and sing into a banana, pfft! Everyone's already 'adult' in this by the way so no hounding me about underage drinking. Songs be Super Junior's 'Sorry Sorry Sorry' and AKB48's 'Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru'. Credit for lyrical translations go to zombiesummer from lyricstranslate-dot-com and stage48-dot-net respectively.**

**Syo(ko) is literally Syo crossdressing.**

**Thanks to reviewers Hikiri, L0v3bu9 and lilcook2258.**


	135. Omake 5: That Darn Kuppuru!

The sound of a slamming door echoed down the hallway of the backstage area and two girls came rushing down the hall at different paces. They could already hear the MC announcing the opening act for tonight's Starish concert, which meant they were late. But the celeste-haired girl did not hurry so much as she did walk quickly, and the shorter one was practically bouncing off the walls.

At the end of the hallway, a third girl waited patiently, already decked out in full, glittery concert attire, next to Starish themselves - the boys were starting to look quite antsy, though as usual with Masato and Tokiya you wouldn't know unless you knew them.

"You're late," fretted Syo. "Hurry up!"

In answer, Miki bounced over to him and tossed him a bundle of cloth that was apparently her jacket. "Tell that to him, he was snuggling down in our clothes so we couldn't change in time."

The cloth mewed indignantly and Kuppuru shot out of it, tail bristling, to land on the floor.

The girls were gone by this time, but the boys goggled at the article of women's underwear that was now dangling from the cat's right ear - apparently what he'd been snuggling into.

The cat looked around innocently as the other boys stared at him.

Finally, Ren bent down and spoke. "Cecil, you lucky _bastard_, they would _kill_ you if they knew."

Kuppuru simply purred, and stalked off smugly, the lacy white bra still dangling from his ear.

On stage, Miki was hard-pressed to keep from sneezing.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Belatedly, Author Miki finds herself wondering whose lacy white bra it was. x'D Author Yuiren (who consumed no cold Ribena) says for you to "USE YOUR IMAGINATION 8DDDDD". Or rather, that's how Author Miki sees it. *SLAPPED***

**Author (Aria's) Note: Etto, since some of these Omakes are really short, figured we'd all just follow Author Miki's previous example and chuck in some random fun-facts about our characters and/or their relations with the canon cast. Here's some on Yuiren:**

**~Fun Facts~**

- Yuiren hates horror games/movies. She shares this particular dislike with Aria, but not with Miki.

- She's a major fan of Pokemon, Detective Conan and Running Man.

- Was originally created to be more of a feminine, girly-girl, but that didn't work out so she changed as the story was written. (Since Authors Yuiren and Miki are spontaneous writers and don't do chapter drafts like Author Aria.) xD

- Yuiren goes crazy over anything blue or shiny, or both.

- She is a fan of anime, but not of yaoi/yuri couplings.

**Thanks for reviews this time go out to our darlings, Hikiri and L0v3bu9. Love ya mah dears! And gosh all three of us authors were going cray-cray over the latest Season 2 episode! Poor Tokiya, his acting was perfect yet Masa couldn't embrace him! ROFL! XD**

**Finally, figured me'd ask since majority of the Omake chapters are rather short, would you peeps prefer if me uploaded them a little quicker, or is this current pacing just fine?**


	136. Omake 6: For the Very First Time

It was impossible. How could anyone _not_ laugh at that pathetically, pout-ish expression on her dolly, kid-round face; not him, that was for sure.

Ren's lips puckered. Oh how he tried not to let it show but a half-snort of a snicker later and celeste brows were narrowing disagreeably at his unintentional mocking, brilliant rubies shooting a glare with as much intensity to kill as Superman's heat vision. He cocked an impish grin in reply, a reply instantaneously met with the puffing of cheeks.

"You don't have to do it, you know," teased the young eight-year-old, though frankly, he _kinda_ hoped she would. After all, it wasn't every other day he managed to entice a girl into going along with one of his boyish misadventures. No, girls were the breed of man's race to prefer playing dress-up indoors, or with Barbie dolls, have 'magical' tea parties, maybe even fold origami...

"Just h-hold it steady," she barked, a lilt of uncertainty in her quaint voice, celestial-blue tresses dancing in beachy waves against the setting of her jaw.

His grin spread wide and challenging. Yep, it definitely _wasn't_ every other day girls like her dared take a swing outdoors with the likes of him. Well, mayhaps the girl-boys - 'tomboys' as George preferred to correct him - would. '_But',_ Ren thought, eyeing the sight of her on all fours in that rose-pink, mud-smudged sundress, '_She's not one of them'_.

Interesting enough, this girly-girl had guts.

Ren blew at his fringe. "Well don't take all day. My hands are getting tired," he goaded falsely - his hands were fine.

To the orange-hair's unique surprise, his companion's resolve seemed to strengthen at his words, as if she were really taking them into consideration - a first for him. He watched her suck in a deep breath, steeling herself, and soon began to crawl in his direction. Ren found tentative determination written in each of her outstretched limbs, each forward motion and something within him snapped into resonance with her strange willingness to see this through. She possessed an innate fire.

As such, Ren ensured his grip remained firm in spite of the slime and slickness of the wet mud coating his fingers, looping messy spirals up his forearms. He knew he could have flicked his hands at her then, scare her a little as was always fun with the other girly-girls. And yet, for some reason, he didn't want to do that to _this_ one - not to the girl named Ichijo Aria.

Cerulean orbs so effortlessly focused on the sheer concentration, parading itself on her fair face, Ren hadn't factored her progress until he felt the lightly added pressure tickle up to his biceps. He looked down at his hands, confirming her success, then trained his gaze on her face again, impressed.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, more in extensive awe than an actual form of fear.

Ren watched her features light up with something of intrigue, fascination. "It's so squishy!" She giggled. He grinned, then sort of pitied the poor, marsh-green amphibian sandwiched between his palms when the six-year-old gave it several more random pokes.

"Wibbit!" The thing croaked, finally kicking free of his grasp and leaping towards the freedom of its natural habitat at top speed. Aria had screamed when it did that, recoiling in her otherwise-forgotten fear, but Ren could only laugh guffaws, nearly doubling over from the pain amusement left in his abdomen minutes later.

"W-Why did it go? I didn't want it to hate me!"

"Says the girl who was poking at it like it was some bean-bag plushie." She groaned dejectedly at that, an unmistakable frown marring porcelain, doll-like features and, for whatever reason, Ren wanted to see her smile again...

He wiped away happy tears. "Hey, at least you touched it," he chirped, jumping to his feet and dusting off not-so-invisible dirt. He extended her a muddy hand. "It means you win, so I'll be your friend," he finished, suddenly pleased with the opportunity to memorize the way her face transitioned from obvious shock, to disbelief, and eventual acceptance before fathoming every joyous expression in existence to date.

She took his hand, and though he didn't know it yet, Ren would (know) upon one particular future meeting of theirs months later. It was the day they broke into his father's AV room storage together, the day he would see his mother alive again on a screen, and the day Ichijo Aria would echo a song of his mother's make dedicated to him in the perfect pitch of her sweet, siren's voice.

He would know the deal had been sealed and he was in love for the very first time.

* * *

**AN: Ehehehhe, they're so cute when they're young, I couldn't resist.**

**Obviously this is the one (1) among the twenty (20) that takes place before the main storyline. Personally this was a lot of fun to write just for the sake of seeing how far back Ren and Aria's bond really goes. Part of me doesn't feel like their story's ended where it did back in Chapter 124 and a sequel-spinoff is nagging at my brain non-stop, lol! Of course, the more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it and yet figured...Ren and Aria, several years down the road, in their early twenties...baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad idea (if you catch my drift xP), rofl!  
**

**So yeah, here are some Aria fun-facts:**

- Aria's Japanese first name is 'Yuri' (Yuri "Aria" Ichijo), hence why she doesn't use it XP

- Aria's name originates from the Kalafina song 'ARIA'.

- Funny enough, her physical appearance was not based on Vocaloid Hatsune Miku when it was first established, though she ended up looking highly similar. Explains the fan-art serving as The Next Stage's story image huh? Psst! Guess who sorta kinda looks like Kaito! x3

- When we were discussing character creation, the idea for Aria first came to being when I decided "I want my chara to be the daughter of an Opera singer."

- Aria actually considers Ren more musically talented than Masato.

- Masato is her first love but she has had crushes, been on dates and kissed before.

- She had a personal attendant/butler back in Vienna named Nico, he did not follow her to Japan (obviously).

- She thinks both Saeki and Jun are hot.

- She cannot cook any dish that requires deep frying.

- Her favorite food is pasta, her least favorite food is mushrooms.

**Thanks to reviewers Hikiri, eh...Guest 27/4/2013, and Lov3bu9. Eheheh, Cecil! We shall keep this pacing then! Oh, and dear Guest (sorry we don't know your name XP), we definitely mentioned the 'no dating' rule on certain occasions throughout the fanfic.**


	137. Omake 7: Siscon

Saeki entered his younger sister's room... only to be immediately tackled by said younger sister. Yuiren - who had came for a sleepover - watched in badly concealed amusement, and the dark-haired teen proceeded to giggle when Miki suddenly wailed.

"_Nii-nii_, I thought you _died_!"

What? Saeki blinked, slowly patting the brunette's head and shot the laughing teen a confused glance.

"She was watching this episode of a detective anime," Yuiren offered. That didn't explain-"One of the murder victims shared your name."-oh.

Miki blinked wide, teary blue eyes at him; Yuiren continued giggling; and Saeki brain _finally_ processed the insanity that was his sister's logic.

"Aw, Miiikiii, you so _cuuuuuteeeeeee_," he cooed, dropping his walking stick in favor of hugging his sister (read: squeeze her to death). Yuiren fell backwards onto the bed, laughing her head off, and Miki - after an admirable five seconds of _not_ struggling - began to flail.

"_Nii-nii_, lemme goooooo!"

"_Aw_, but _Miiikiiiii_! I'm helping you make sure I'm _not_ murdered!" More squeezing.

Some gibberish yelling. "Yui-Yui, _saaaaveee meeeee_!"

The other girl simply smiled and started to return to the anime, and Saeki grinned. "Yui-Yui, record this for _her Nacchan_ to watch."

"What, _nooooo_!"

And the next day, Saeki got a text from his sister saying that she hated him, complete with a poutish-looking emoticon. Yuiren texted him less than a minute later, reporting that Natsuki had watched the recording and was imitating his reaction of squeezing Miki to death about the brunette's cuteness, and Aria video-called him to show him the entire thing in action.

Ah, the perks of being the older one...and the younger one having friends who are _perfectly willing_ to help him bull-_love_ his sister.

Oh, the _joy_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Eheheheh the Oikawa siblings are just too cute~**

**Surprising enough Author Miki didn't leave any author notes behind for this one and with my face buried in books these past couple of days I have...absolutely nothing noteworthy to say, lol! NEXT UTAPRI 2 EPISODE COME OUT ALREADY! *dies*  
**

**Thanks with a capital 'T' to both Hikiri and L0v3bu9 for _still_ sticking with us on these Omakes~ XD**


	138. Omake 8: Aria-O-nee-chama

Mai wanted to hate her, she really did. Meeting Ichijo Aria for the first time was like staring at a brightly lit star, radiant and beautiful to the point that it was blinding and hurt and she had to turn away. Aria was tall and traditionally pretty (unlike her). Her eyes a vibrant red, long, wavy hair an ethereal shade of baby blue, and with skin that milky smooth and white (unlike her), Mai found herself wondering if her brother's apparent fiancee was an albino.

Of course, it wasn't just the girl's good looks that had her feeling iffy about her.

Mai observed throughout dinner as the girl ate her food with the delicate manner Jii kept trying to impress upon her person for as long as she could remember. It was stupid really, because Aria was older, more experienced and practiced. She shouldn't be bitter with the girl for being able to sit straight and poised throughout the evening while she could barely keep from slouching. Still, knowing this didn't make things better to see how polished Aria was at the table, indulging in polite conversation with her father to the girl's right. Even the way she held her chopsticks, left hand supporting each morsel she carried to her pout-ish lips was a refined feat made look easy, or the feminine, well-bred way she raised the rice bowl to feed on its contents in small, ladylike bites while she (Mai) struggled to remember her own manners and was more than once reprimanded by Jii's reproachful tone.

And still it wasn't really the girl's manners that had her feeling iffy concerning Ichijo Aria.

Mai was chewing on her bottom lip when they left the table. She would have very much liked to mimic the adults and retreat to her room for the night if not for her brother calling out to her with that tender kindness in him she knew and loved. He knelt down to her level as the last of the servants cleared the table and left, arms wide and welcoming and Mai bounded to him, rocketing into his embrace, mood lifted. "O-nii-chama!" She'd exclaimed cheerily, content to finally be free to show her affection for him with their overbearing parent out of the way.

The familial hug lasted minutes, before her brother pulled back. He didn't move far though and held onto her shoulders, smiling gaze taking in the sight of her like the doting older brother he was. "Did you miss me?" He'd asked her, a sentimental glint in his eyes and Mai nodded the affirmative, allowing him to lift her up and transport her to the living room while indulging in one of their casual, sibling catch-ups. Once there however, he halted mid-step and tensed. Baffled, Mai angled around to see what the fuss was and felt her own eyes widen at the sight.

Her brother's fiancee was there, sprawled across the tatami flooring as if without a care in the world. She had her arms spread wide, magnificent hair fanned out beneath like a windswept mane, knees bent with caps pointing at the ceiling and calves and feet propped up on the nearest sofa. Mai heard her jaw drop—Jii would have had a heart attack! Was this the same ladylike girl she'd watched all through dinner? Her brother must have had a similar idea on the inappropriateness of the girl's pose because he stuttered some form of reproof and set her down apologetically to hurry over to his supposed other half.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" He scolded, hands frantic on righting the girl's clothing so it covered her legs in a more modest fashion.

Mai watched Aria roll lazy scarlet eyes at him, making no change in her position. "Father said to make myself at home. We've been riding in that car the whole day and I had to sit like a damned statue for the last hour. Just let me put my legs up, Masato."

"Mind your language in front of my sister, Aria. And if you must put your legs up do it in a way that _doesn't_ guarantee every male passing by a free show."

It took a little effort but Mai clapped her jaw back in place soon enough, factoring the exchange with something of shock and amusement. Wasn't Ichijo Aria one of those generic, heavily made-up heiresses? As in the kind who was so painfully polite and elegant and demure and refined it was like they were the living definitions of a 'lady'? She felt genuinely confused. Aria sure looked the part. But real ladies didn't cuss, or so Jii had coached her. They didn't hang upside down with their legs in the air like an upside-down bat either and found herself strictly curious as to the girl's true nature.

But then she spied her brother, the more familiar entity in this scene. Young she may be but Mai knew Masato well enough to comprehend when he was at odds with something or himself—the way he was now. Because honest to god Mai had never seen her own brother get all panicky and flustered over a mere girl before. She noted her brother's cheeks were a rosy hue, neck notably flushed even in this dim light, and the way he seemed to be trying hard to hold back his temper with the other girl. Mai realized he was angry with his fiancee for her actions, and yet, was trying to wash it down and it occurred to her...

That he cared...?

"Oh don't get your Master Balls in a fix - it's not like I'm not wearing tights," Aria voiced casually, but rolled her legs off the couch and righted herself all the same.

"Jii says it's rude for a girl to sit with her legs up or open," Mai voiced, staggered she'd even felt a compellation to speak and covered her mouth as an afterthought. The duo turned to her as one, likely unexpecting her interruption too and she felt her own cheeks heat under their silent scrutiny and bowed her head.

"I apologize," she heard Aria say, after what felt like a very pregnant pause. Looking up, it surprised her to see it was not her brother the girl had directed her words to but herself. She opened her mouth, didn't know what to say and shut it again. Aria took that as a sign to continue. "I haven't had a good night's sleep this past week and am easily irritable because of it, but it's no excuse. I apologize for my rude behavior."

Mai stood stunned, unsure on what this turn of humbleness meant about the girl. "I-It's my brother you should be apologizing too," she shot at length, "—tell him y-you're sorry." And again Ichijo Aria shocked her by doing just that without hesitation. The heiress excused herself for bed when the deed was done and Mai was left feeling some weird cross between smug righteousness and guilt.

* * *

"O-nii-chama, was I wrong to say those things to her?" She'd asked more sedately, hugging Beary to her front later that night. As siblings with such a wide age gap in between, holidays were the only decent time they got to truly enjoy each other's company and Masato tended to share a room with her on such occasions.

Her brother plonked down on the bed beside her at this, a little taken aback by her question, Mai could tell. "No, not really," he answered and she started to smile. "But it wasn't very nice of you either," Masato finished, glancing her way and her smile faltered. So even he thought she'd been a tad unreasonable, in which case she must have been. '_Ugh!'_ But Mai couldn't help the way she felt. After all, she hadn't liked seeing...

"Why was she wearing your shirt?"

—that. It made her a little jealous if she was being honest with herself. After all, if not Starish, it was probably Ichijo Aria her brother was spending all his time with at school instead of with her.

"It's a long story."

"Long story?" Her brother's shoulders went stiff. He sounded down, and if so, Mai wanted to know.

She watched her brother rake a nervous hand through his hair. "I...hurt her," he murmured, and her form went rigid on the bed. _He_...hurt Aria? Her brother sighed something of pain and sorrow. "I'm sorry, Mai. It's not something I'm ready to talk about."

Mai frowned unhappily at that. It wasn't fun being shut out. "Is that why you were trying to not be angry with her earlier?" She ventured instead, scheming a different route. She didn't like to see him sad.

Her brother's expression lightened at this and she realized he'd figured out her play. "Aria deserves more from me. It's something I realized a little late, and I want to make it right," he expressed, tousling her short hair with brotherly affection. "Look Mai, you can ask her if you're that curious. Aria's a good person, and I'm sure she'll be more indulgent on the subject."

"How do you know?"

Masato smiled knowingly, making her increasingly curious on his feelings towards his fiancee. "It's just the way she is."

* * *

Pondering her brother's advice, Mai decided to seek the other girl out two days later. She found Aria at a desk in the Ichijo manor's study, bent over something with such intense focus and concentration in her eyes Mai wasn't so sure it was wise to disturb her. Nevertheless, Aria must have sensed her presence, looking up a minute later and invited her in.

Mai approached tentatively with Bunny tight in her arms, watching the older girl shuffle what looked like musical score sheets into a bulging file. "What can I do for you?" She asked, looking much more relaxed now after several days of rest. So maybe the other girl really was someone she could pin of as ladylike, though Mai couldn't deny there was much more to the girl than that initial side of her. Her brother had said Aria was a good person after all, and she trusted him.

Aria listened keenly throughout her explained queries, even with the occasional fumbles and loss for words. The girl's attention and willingness to treat her un-like a brainless child who didn't understand the complex side of things was intriguing and struck Mai deep. She appreciated that, because few adults in her experience had ever treated her with the same level of respect, save her brother.

"And Masato says it's okay for me to tell you?" Mai nodded. Her brother hadn't exactly worded it that way, but Mai deduced he'd implied it, saying Aria would be the more willing party to give her facts, and he was right.

To say she had a hard time gulping down the information was an understatement. Mai wasn't even so sure she could believe it! Her own brother, in love with his idol group's composer? She hadn't yet met this Nanami girl and Masato had said nothing. But slowly it began to make sense as Mai thought back to how torn he'd been over having the engagement to Aria tossed in his lap so shortly after he must have experienced rejection. Learning of what he'd done to hurt Aria however was even more unbelievable, for Mai couldn't bring herself to think ill of her beloved brother. To her, Masato had always been kind and tender and without so much as the heart to hurt someone. She'd questioned it of the girl, only to have Aria pull off her cuff-bangles and reveal those semi-healed ringed bruises she spoke of to her purple eyes. Mai didn't know what to think then.

"You don't believe me," Aria said simply. Mai didn't detect any malice or accusation in the girl's tone and took the sentence for what it was—a statement.

She gradually shook her head. "I b-believe you," she replied near tears, remembering her brother's admission that he had hurt Aria, but that didn't make accepting all she hadn't known was going on in his life any easier. "Thank you for forgiving him," she told the other girl, because now she knew and couldn't bring herself to hate her.

* * *

It was autumn before Mai saw Aria and her brother again and the gap in time had given her a while to reflect on what she thought of the other girl. Based on the many phone conversations she and her brother shared since the summer holidays, it became easier to understand Aria's actual temperament as he talked about her and how she was only putting on the well-bred air in front of her father when necessary. Mai realized she couldn't blame the girl for that, what with herself and her brother always doing the same thing. Their father was a scary person to deal with after all.

Of course, there was something else she'd picked up on based on her brother's conversations about the girl and Mai itched to see if her suspicions were right for herself. Nevertheless, hasting to the gardens where Jii had pointed her towards, the sight that greeted her was a lot more...insightful...than she'd originally hoped to gain. Purple eyes bulged in their sockets and she hid behind a tree, stifling the urge to yelp. Indeed her brother was there, Aria locked in his arms and he was k-kiss—Mai gulped—kissing her on the lips in the way a little sister should _never_ have to see her older brother k-kiss.

Mai felt her cheeks color brightly. She looked away when things grew more...urgent, knowing the scene was un-meant for her young eyes. Still, hurrying off before the duo could spot her, Mai couldn't fight the knowing grin on her face once she was far away, because her brother had really fallen for his fiancee, which meant he could move on and be happy. After what Aria had informed her previously, Mai had come to conclude her brother needed that, especially after all the sacrifices he had made for her sake. So even if it meant she wouldn't be the number one girl in his life anymore, Mai figured she could try to be grown up about it and learn to warm to Ichijo Aria.

"Before, why did you choose to tell me?" She asked her brother's fiancee one afternoon, while he was absent for a Starish album promotional event. Neither he nor the girl knew she'd seen them in the gardens the other day and Mai was perfectly happy to keep it that way.

Aria gave her question some thought as she gathered Mai's short hair to the crown of her head and readied the tie. "I was about your age when my parents separated," the heiress began, and Mai tried not to choke on her milk tea. "Back then I didn't know what was going on. I asked everyone around me—my mother and father, the house staff. No one would tell me anything and it hurt, because I wanted to help if I could but they wouldn't let me. After it happened, I kept thinking to myself 'If only I knew' or 'If only someone had told me the truth'...maybe things would have been different," the girl sighed.

Mai curled her fingers in her lap. "...I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you." She meant it too, but it felt good to know that Aria seemed to understand her feelings. It had saddened her to sense her brother's sadness and know not what was troubling him, but Aria had informed her of the truth and, though she didn't yet know what she could do to help him herself, Mai was very aware that this girl could.

She felt Aria pat her shoulders then, signalling she was done and held the compact up so she could see her reflection. Mai gazed appreciatively at her stylishly made-up hair. It was a new experience to have someone like Aria do it for her. Not that she didn't like it when her brother brushed her hair for her or the like but, there was something touchingly different about having a non-servant female style her hair—an older sister-like figure in her life, since her mother's weak health left the woman bedridden more than half the time—and knew she was steadily learning to like her.

"Pretty, don't you think? Mai-chan?" She nodded with a girly smile.

"Aria-san?"

"Hmm?"

"May I call you 'O-nee-chama'?" Mai chanced, gambling on the other girl's understanding of her sentiments.

A quirk somewhat common about her, Mai observed in the mirror as Aria arched an eyebrow at her request. Of course, a minute later she had a fox-like grin on her face and draped sisterly arms around Mai's smaller frame. "Only if I get to call you 'Mai'."

* * *

The gathering on New Year's had been primarily her idea. After the mind-boggling rollercoaster her brother and his fiancee had been through the month before Christmas, Mai was eager to see how Aria was doing, given the shocking state she'd been in several mornings after the girl had given Mai permission to endear her as an older sister.

It had been so sudden then, the way Aria was forthcoming and fun one day but so lost and withdrawn the next. It didn't take long to figure out the cause. A pair she came to know as the girl's parents seemed to magically appear out of nowhere from the night before and her brother was all over his fiancee in her state. Mai hadn't been able to ask either much on what the problem was then, though as it turned out she didn't have to because the servants were frequent gossips.

And then her brother had been brought home the morning after his engagement party and wasn't allowed to leave his room, with the exception of trips to the restroom. That had been hard for Mai to watch. Even more so once she'd acquired the reason. Plus it didn't take a genius to figure out her father was in a severely bad mood at the time and a correlation between both facts conjoined in her young mind.

Determined, Mai slipped a note under her brother's door one night before curfew, asking if there was anyone she could call at his school to fill them in on Aria's condition. His written response held one cell number and Mai had dialed it on the public phone at her school as per his advice. The low, bass-like voice that greeted her was easily recognizable. She'd heard it a handful of times in passing over the years for it belonged to her brother's life-long rival and friend, Jinguji Ren.

Things sped into motion after that day and Mai was glad when the orange-hair came to her brother's aid as he'd promised he would after ensuring her Aria was doing well in spite of it all. The knowledge had been her brother's saving grace. And so, when Masato arrived on New Year's eve with the girl, so lovingly attentive and captivatingly mindful of her needs, Mai was happy to know she'd been able to have even a small part in her brother's reunion with his beloved. Nonetheless, nothing could have prepared her for the conversation between brother and sister the morning after.

"Mai," he'd phrased her name, a cry of nervous inquiry in his tone as he bid her sit on his lap in her Furisode with no one else around. "There's something I need to ask you for, about Aria."

He seemed so serious and stiff and it was a rare side of him for Mai, because he was almost always the kind, caring older brother to her. "What?" She'd asked. And to Mai's heartfelt surprise, her brother began to account his feelings for his beloved. He gushed of her beauty and compassion for his needs, her musical talent, her lively, playful character, her candid sense of self, and how all of it made him feel like the luckiest man on earth.

"I...I love her, Mai. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone but I do. And I got her this," her brother went on, pulling a small, squarish box before her eyes and opened it to reveal a most beautiful diamond ring. Mai gasped at the vision, abruptly aware what her brother had in mind now. "It's her birthday today and I want to ask for her hand. But I can't do it without your consent, Mai," her brother continued, his purple gaze innocent and hopeful on her face.

"Do you think you can you accept Aria as your sister?"

Mai could have melted in his arms. Her brother was so sweet, and she was so incredibly touched. Soon the excitement kicked in and she felt like laughing. Or yelling out her joy to the world. She giggled profusely, bounced on his lap and hugged him as lovingly as she could. "Yes!" Mai exclaimed proudly, choosing not to let on how she'd already come around to considering Aria a sister for several months now. A beautiful, tall, enviable sister who was good to her, could teach her to sing and dance and take her shopping and do her hair.

Masato sighed relief, hugging her back with whispered 'thank yous' against her ear. He'd told her other things too—as they waited for their aunt and cousins to be done prettifying his beloved. Or for their uncle to come in again after checking his watch and remind them they needed to hurry before the shrine would be super crowded—about how he and Aria were barely adults, so even if the girl did say 'yes' a wedding wouldn't be possible for years to come given their chosen vocations. He'd said he didn't know what he would say later when he proposed and it made him nervous.

Of course, to that Mai had words of wisdom. "Just tell her what you told me, O-nii-chama," she'd beamed, thinking on Aria's playful, forthcoming personality and was sure of herself that the girl would like nothing better than full on honesty. "O-nee-chama will say 'yes'." True enough, Mai spotted the brilliant blue-hued rock on the other girl's ring finger a little later that day and knew things would be different now. A good different and she was grateful.

* * *

**Author's Note: OMFishSticks! Why did I write this monstrosity? Gosh I don't even know. I just wanted something from Mai's POV and this burst out like a kamehameha, pfft! Um, yay?**

**Well peeps, this is easily the longest of the lot since it represents Mai's POV from Summer all through to early Winter—pfft, Masa and Aria had an audience in the garden *shot*. Anyways, part of me wondered if Mai seems a little too mature for her age (somewhere around 7-8) in this but, then again, I've met some pretty mature 7-8 year olds before and taking Mai's family environment into consideration, I guess it's not too bad. Teehee~**

**Thanks once more to Hikiri and L0v3bu9 for the reviews!**

**And OMG Cecil makes an awesome Shining Saotome! Plus Kuma-Starish! KUMA-STARISH! XD**


	139. Omake 9: Variety Randomness

It was a pretty rare occasion that Starish and 3NiTY were invited to the same talk show at the same time. What was even rarer than that was that the invite didn't clash with any of the members' schedules, which meant they were all present for that particular event.

That was pretty memorable for fans of both groups, but something else made it even more memorable.

The host of the program had made it so they all talked about different topics in the special 2-hour run of the show every ten minutes or so by letting their guests draw a card out of a box. When it was Tokiya's turn to draw, he pulled out what was potentially the most amusing topic of the entire night.

"Imitation battle," the purple color-coded member of Starish read from the card, and Miki began to giggle in her seat. Aria nudged her none-too-gently in the ribs to shut her up, and the brunette pouted.

And so began the imitation battle. Since Tokiya was the one who drew it, he got the honor of going first.

"Light Yagami from Death Note's evil laugh," he said, and began to cackle. Miki - who watched the anime - began exclaiming that it was alike, and Tokiya shut himself up with a slightly amused expression from his own imitation and bowed to the camera. Applause followed.

As per the host instructions, Tokiya got to pick who went next, and he chose Ren - who immediately snapped his fingers high in the air.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na."

"Yoku nee!"

"The only one who can win against me, is me!"

"WHY YOU DO TWO IMITATIONS!"

The orange-haired teen immediately chose Miki to get the brunette to shut up about his imitations amidst the audience's laughter, and she put her vocal range to good use.

"My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friends' hearts or pay the price!"

This time, it was Yuiren who reacted amongst the host and audiences' 'not yet used to Miki's insane vocal range reaction' (as Aria coined it). "Kingdom Hearts!" she squealed, and the brunette bowed. Then she chose Masato.

The stiff idol blinked, startled that he was chosen so soon, then said after a moment of thought, "Gackt-san in a late-night talk show."

"Which talk show are you talking about?" Otoya wondered, but Syo shushed the redhead quickly.

"So, I was swimming in the ocean and then I got a cramp. I tried to get back to shore, but I was too far out, and I was losing my strength, so I thought to myself 'ah, it's okay. I'm satisfied with my life. I'm sorry, my fans...' and then I realized. 'When was the last time I had sex?'. I can't die before I have sex!"

The last line with delivered with an expression so unlike Masato that everyone else but Masato proceeded to laugh - Miki, Otoya, Natsuki and Syo promptly fell off their seats to hide under the available desks to laugh. Aria swatted at Ren for his whispered comment ("Sweetheart, have you been denying him?" - it was thankfully covered by the laughter bomb that was set off in the studio) before the two began laughing; Yuiren was using Tokiya's shoulder to balance herself so she didn't join her groupmate on the floor - Tokiya himself was struggling to hold his hilarity in; and Masato remained pokerface'd through it all.

And apparently, he wasn't done yet.

"It was because I didn't remember when the last time I had sex was that I'm still here."

Because all of them were too busy laughing at Masato's imitation of Gackt, the host promptly declared Masato the winner - and the entire studio continued laughing for a good ten minutes. Masato calmly sipped his tea as he waited.

* * *

The next segment was one where they would be answering questions from fans that had been posted on the show's affiliated Twitter account. The first message was directed to all of them, asking them about their hobbies. They went one by one, and when it hit Yuiren's turn, she was promptly forbidden to say anything regarding her Nintendo DS or her violin. The brunette pouted at the playful restrictions imposed by her friends, but after a moment of careful thought, replied, "Cooking, I guess."

That prompted Miki to declare that Yuiren should cook more because she was the designated cook, and that "Aria couldn't cook worth nuts".

The celeste-haired girl frowned. "Excuse me? I cooked for Masa recently, didn't I?"

Masato sighed, and the rest of them politely hid their snickers. Miki continued, her expression pinched.

"HOT OIL. PLASTIC SPOON." The brunette shuddered.

"Do tell us about it, Ichijo-san," the host encouraged.

Aria sighed. "Well... Masato likes _karaage_. So I thought I'd make him some. But I didn't really know how to do it - I'VE NEVER DEEP-FRIED ANYTHING IN MY LIFE BEFORE," she raised her voice as Ren coughed over in his seat. "So I used a plastic spoon to put the meat into the oil and I mixed it -"

The others were really struggling to hold back their laughter now - this story they'd heard already - and Aria glared at all of them. Miki 'calmly' repeated, "Yes. Plastic spoon. Tell them what happened to it."

"Well... it melted."

"Of course it did." Miki was still 'calm' - well, no. Her eye was twitching.

"And by the time I realized that, the tip of the spoon was already gone."

Yuiren leaned over. "Try not to do that again." She patted Aria's leg with her rarely seen mischievous grin, unable to maintain her poker face much longer.

The host cleared his throat. "And did Hijirikawa-san try the _karaage_?"

Aria grinned, showing the slightest hint of her inner she-devil.

"Oh, he did. If you'd like to try some..."

"I'll pass."

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Uh. Yea. So Tokiya imitated Light coz same voice actor; Suwabe voiced Atobe (Prince of Tennis; his line was "be awed by my prowess" or something to that effect. Miki's reaction to it is "no it's not", but in Japanese, it's a very informal way of saying it) and Aomine (Kuroko no Basket), hence the choice for Ren's imitations; Miki imitated Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, and Masato's one... yea. That talk show with Gackt is real, people. I kid you not. x'D**

**Also, second half written by Author Yuiren. Also, 'karaage' is fried chicken. And plastic spoon incident refers to Shimono Hiro and Morikubo Showtaro from the Shimogame talk show... whom you should now know as Reiji-senpai in the second season of Uta Pri.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: The talk show referred to is called ' Shabekuri 007' and a snippet of Gackt reiterating his near-drowning experience is available on Youtube, for anyone who cares. Author Aria is a Gackt fan and was stupidly responsible for Masato imitating Gackt in this - hell yeah! XP**

**Thanks for reviews this round go out to L0v3bu9, Hikiri and Livelaughlol (who has again spiked our review count). Ren's episode in less than 24 hours, AHHHHHH!**


	140. Omake 10: Yuiren's Heart's Desire

It was a very random thing. One minute, they were sitting through a boring interview, the next the host had asked them what they would do if the members of Starish were there with them at that moment. It wasn't 3NiTY's first interview, but it was one of their first. They were still being cautious when they gave their answers... until it came to Yuiren. With a thoughtful look on her face, she declared: "Actually, I'd like to touch Syo-kun's pigeon breasts."

There was a moment of silence, and then Miki was the first to erupt in peals of contagious laughter. Yuiren looked startled. "Did I say that out loud?"

In front of the TV screen as the interview was airing live, Ittoki sprang to his feet and glared at Syo, who yelped, "Why me?" and suddenly remembered something urgent that he had to do right now... on the other side of the building from Ittoki, at least until the redhead calmed down.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: The story behind this one was from the same interview as the **_**karaage**_ **moment from Author Miki's previous omake. The Shimono and Morikubo one. Yes. Coz apparently, Morikubo wants to touch Shimono's pigeon breasts. xD Apparently, a lot of people do.**

**Yuiren fun-facts:**

- She is actually good at acting, but is too shy to actively pursue an acting career.

- Yuiren is not actually a good dancer. She dances for fun, yes, but has no actual dancing background. She is however adaptable and relatively quick to pick up new things.

- Would have ended up with Tokiya if Author Yuiren hadn't been told before the fic began that Tokiya was already with Nanami (for the purposes of this fic, at least). Since Author Yuiren was already debating between Tokiya/Ittoki, Yuiren ended up with our favorite redhead… though halfway, Author Yuiren began to wish she'd challenged herself and made Yuiren go after Ren instead, despite his love for Aria.

**Jun fun-facts:**

- Jun is based off Nuriko's character from Fushigi Yuugi, except adapted to fit this fic and given a Kansai accent, as well as a completely different personality.

- Despite what most might think, he isn't gay or bisexual.

**Thanks for reviews go to dearest Hikiri and L0v3bu9! AEKSJHDKAH END OF SEMESTER, I no likes assignments *pouts***

**Finally, why Ren?! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU SO DARN FREAKING HAWT?!**


	141. Omake 11: Apple of His Eye

He didn't like it.

"_You touched my trembling hand_

_For the first time_

_And I finally experienced_

_A gentle feeling of warmth..."_

She wasn't usually like this and Ryuuya _really_ didn't like it. In the three years he'd come to know her now, Ichijo Aria had never been the kind to let personal issues get in the way of professionalism, yet here she was, doing the Ichinose-thing from years ago—singing without heart—and it was pissing him the heck off.

"_I opened the window that had been shut_

_And a new wind blew in..."_

The orange-hair grimaced openly. That weakened quality to her sound and the emotional inconsistency of her vocals lending itself to the song weren't doing it for him. Worst still, her rhythm, usually sharp and on beat was off by just that fraction of a count and it annoyed the hell out of him because Hyuuga Ryuuya knew what his charge was capable of. So why wasn't it showing today?

Ichijo Aria was supposed to be better than this.

"_Laughing, crying, meeting you_

_The future ahead of us was shining_

_Under the sun where the sunflowers sway_

_I sing about tomorrow as I am..."_

'_That's it!'_

Frustrated, Ryuuya killed the instrumental track, flipping the switch for the intercom mic. "I don't know what's going on in that wayward brain of yours today, Ichijo but you're butchering that song. No one here has time to accommodate your slack," he rebuffed, only to be met with her lack of reaction.

Ryuuya gritted his teeth. "Get out, now," he barked curtly, then watched as she removed the headphones and walked briskly out from the recording booth with her head down. Aria passed by the attached studio on her way out and the senior idol eyed her as she did, sheepishly regretting his decision as the image of her uncharacteristic meekness and troubled air imprinted itself in his cranium. It was stupid really, because he knew he'd done nothing wrong in kicking her out. But then, she'd looked gravely distressed, and damn if he wasn't her solo project manager and mentor...

'_Shit'_.

It took him all of three seconds to make the decision. "If I'm not back when Sukunami gets here, start her off without me," he instructed his aid, then was out the studio door in pursuit of his former student.

Ryuuya found her upon the turning of two corners, walking in direction of the nearest lift lobby. He called out to her, hurrying over when the girl halted somewhat hesitantly. The orange-hair realized his charge wasn't going to face him on her own as he neared and decidedly sidestepped around the girl's lithe frame to her front. It was then when the sight of her tears caught him off guard and Ryuuya paused, inhaling richly before speaking up.

"Should I be concerned, Ichijo?" He asked, gentling his cadence so as not to upset her further. Honest to god, Ryuuya hadn't a clue what he was doing. It had never been in him to show signs of favoritism to anyone in his line of work, ex-students or not. Heck he was used to the strict and precise approach, with a low threshold of tolerance for half-hearted asses like a certain _somebody_ from the past but, evidently he'd developed a peculiar kindness towards this girl, dating back to their time as teacher and student.

He eyed Aria closely as her gaze remained fixed to the floor. To think in the end he had drawn the short straw and wasn't one of those men immune to the Ichijo Aria charm.

"I don't know," came the uncertain reply and Ryuuya frowned. Glimpsing around briefly, the senior idol pulled her into a vacant room, offering some privacy before continuing.

"Alright, tell me what's eating you."

Aria chewed on her bottom lip, appearing to weigh her options. "Masato isn't speaking to me," she admitted at length.

Ryuuya registered this with a questioning lilt. "Why not?" He phrased, genuinely surprised. After all, the girl and her fiance were still very close and going strong (in secret) as far as he knew. Not over three weeks prior had he sighted them together, interacting pleasantly amongst their friends and group mates at an agency event.

"I told him about the audition for 'Taiyou no Uta' and...he got mad at me," Aria went on, busying restless fingers on a lock of her hair. Ryuuya didn't see where the problem was, he'd booked that audition for her, yes, and she'd been called back by the director that very same day and landed the lead role of Amane Kaoru. If anything, Hijirikawa should be happy for her. He cited this to her and the celeste-hair sighed disdain, withdrawing physically into a pose of crossed arms. "It's about how I got the role." Aria paused to wipe her eyes, "I...let Yoshida-san t-touch me."

"..."

'_Holy crapping shit!'_ "You let him _what_?" He bellowed, then reeling himself in. Ryuuya ran a quivering hand through his spiky hair. She hadn't mentioned anything about this previously. '_Shit!' _Losing his temper would do no good here.

Yoshida Kyoya, a notable film director was the man set to take on a remake of 'Taiyou no Uta' in drama form. His name was recognized enough in the industry circles, his works as a whole generally well received. Ryuuya had met him a handful of times before and found him a nice guy, and so hadn't figured he'd be the kind to indulge in _those_ kinds of pickings—clearly he'd been wrong. The orange-hair eyed his charge now, seeming to have retreated further into herself. He paid increasing attention to her hands, gripping so hard at her upper arms the girl might dare stop her own bloodstream.

Ryuuya breathed deep, loosening Aria's vice-grip on herself and hugged her to him. She tensed at first, but relaxed gradually. "How far did he go?" He asked her next, remembering the celeste-hair had encountered such problems a number of times since she'd made the decision to broaden her scope into acting. It was a harsh world, this one of theirs. Aria had great potential, but she was new, and way too much of an eye-candy. Not many men in power were willing to take chances on her without a price on the side. Rejecting often meant a mouthful of the media's poison and Ryuuya knew Aria had already had more than her fair share—he guessed Jinguji hadn't been told either.

The girl shook her head against his shirt. "A hand u-up my skirt," she choked. "He made it clear what would happen if I refused."

'_Deep shit!'_ Okay, so perhaps Hijirikawa had a real right to be mad at her and induce the silent treatment. But still...

He held the girl at arm's length, looking dead in her eyes. "Listen to me, Aria. You will _drop_ that role. Do you hear me?"

"But—"

"No 'but's. You'll drop it," Ryuuya affirmed, wanting no arguments. "There's no telling what else that man will demand of you if you continue, and besides, it'll only hinder your performance if you're unhappy. Not to mention years from now you'll look back on the whole thing and hate yourself for giving in." The orange-hair paused for effect, letting her drink in his words. "You don't want that, Aria. I _know_ you don't."

His former student nodded her compliance seconds later, a sight that boiled relief in his chest. He watched her shed more tears at the notion, then making to wipe frantically at them. "Um...about Masato..."

Ryuuya knew that had been coming. "He's in the Atelier on level twelve. Go to him."

"I-I...he might not want to see me yet..."

A week and four days since the blue-hair had been livid and stormed out on her, Aria informed. '_More than enough time apart'_, Ryuuya deduced, tsk-ing inwardly at how he'd managed to get himself caught in a lover's quarrel. Heck Hijirikawa was probably dying of separation anxiety by now. Nonetheless, the senior idol knew hesitation and distance could only make things worse between the couple at this point and wasn't going to allow it given he had a say. "Come on. If that stiff fiance of yours is as much in love with you as I think he is...believe me, Aria-he _wants_ to see you..."

He blinked.

"Scratch that. He's probably _desperate_ to see you and will gladly put your fall out with him behind, once you tell him how sorry you are for your moment of stupidity and _decline_ that role," Ryuuya expressed.

"Now I don't care if he's still in that meeting with the rest of Starish and Ringo. You're going to march up there, break down the door if you have to and tell him whatever darn ass shit you need to, then take him home and give the guy what he must be craving because I imagine it the interest of any sane bastard to re-establish possession of his woman in the mind-messing instance of another man having felt her up."

_God,_ Oikawa's Miki-sense was rubbing off on him the wrong way. All the same, his words seemed to have hit home and the orange-hair observed appreciatively as his charge straightened and thanked him for his mentoring, soon striding on her way.

It was hours later at his favorite bar hangout when Ryuuya lent voice to his thoughts of getting his producer friend to write Aria a role in his next starring drama. Ringo, ever a pal, then filled him in on the facts of how the celeste-hair had indeed stormed into the Atelier for Masato that afternoon, shocking the living daylights out of everyone present before dragging the male away with something of resolute determination in her gait. Ryuuya heaved in consolation, bringing the glass of Scotch to his lips. That sounded a _lot_ more like the Ichijo Aria he knew.

* * *

**Author's Note: My brain must be a pretty wicked place to be. For the record I have no idea if Hyuuga's portrayal here is completely in character but there really wasn't much I could dig up on his personality online, which kinda bites, but yeah.**

**This Omake spawned from a random curio to explore Hyuuga's relationship with Aria; that and realization that I never got to show Aria having an off day with her singing, or the fact that there will still be struggles for her after 3NiTY's debut (both in terms of her career and relationship with Masa—I mean let's face it, I didn't write a fairytale here).**

**'Taiyou no Uta' (literally 'Song of the Sun') is the song featured and really is a J-drama (with a movie version) for those of you who don't know and haven't watched it. Credits for lyrical translation go to kiwi-dash-musume-dot-com.**

**More Aria fun-facts:**

- She feels Masa's abhorrence for milk is bad for him and has taken to force-feeding him milk through french kisses. It is now the only way anyone can get him to drink milk XP

- Aria is the same age as Syo and Otoya in this story, though technically older because she's a January baby while Miki and Yuiren are both younger.

- She has seen a person drown before ([**Author Aria: I swear I didn't chuck this bracket here, but yes] **which would totally explain her panic attack during the sports festival with Miki).

- Aria has a brief theater background as result of her younger days in Vienna, though mostly in understudy roles. She later stars in many Japanese version musicals, including 'Dance of the Vampires' as Sarah with Natsuki and Tokiya as co-leads.

- She is strangely bad at luck-based games.

- Aria is occasionally envious of Miki and Yuiren's happy family backgrounds.

- It is debatable but Ryuuya probably has a crush on her.

- Aria knows Ranmaru too and they both share an intense mutual hatred for one another, lol!

- Aria grew up to her mother's opera influence but took an interest in idol music following exposure to the video recordings of Renge, Ren's mother which she and Ren viewed together as children before she moved away and Ren's father destroyed them.

- Ren dated ex-girlfriend Seira on-and-off during his mid-teen years to try to forget about Aria. Obviously, he couldn't forget her and broke off the relationship each time - yay Ren? XD

**Thanks for reviews go out once again to Hikiri, L0v3bu9 and Livelaughlol. Ehehehe, Otoya gets jealous and we has proof, yay! XD**


	142. Omake 12: Jun Revealed

If you asked him about it now, Jun would tell you that he didn't even remember anymore what their dispute had been about. The Starish _chibi_ and he had gotten into some sort of disagreement, with Miki cheering from the sidelines, disrupting both of them but taking no sides. The argument had escalated, until suddenly there was a smack to his face and he and Syo were both dripping wet.

"Quit making a racket so early in the morning!" his roommate had grumbled from nearby, before disappearing back into her tent with the now-empty bucket.

It had been the Headmaster's idea for them all to go on this bonding time, a camp-out by the lake.

Miki burst into delighted giggles. Jun had a feeling she was high.

Grumbling, he and Syo were then ushered off further from Yuiren's tent by Yuiren's other half - probably so the next thing she threw at them for disturbing her sleep wasn't a rock or something. Ittoki disappeared for a few minutes, only to return with dry clothes and towels.

Without thinking, Jun toweled his hair and face dry, and began to strip off his wet clothes, since none of the girls were around. He hadn't gotten beyond the second button before both Syo and Ittoki squawked and spun away from him with wide eyes, which they promptly covered with their hands.

"S-sorry!" Ittoki yelped.

"Not in front of us!" yelped his group mate.

Jun raised an eyebrow. "I don't really mind," he began, only for Ittoki to wave off his reply and shoot back,

"It might be okay for Syo 'cause he's a _chibi_ but it's still awkward for me if you don't mind!"

Oh. Jun grinned. So that was it.

"Stop bein' so self-conscious around other men," he drawled. "It's kinda creepy."

"I wasn't really talking about Syo-"

"Then ya was referrin' to me?"

"Oh man," groaned Syo. "This is kind of inappropriate... no girl should be talking like she's a guy!"

Jun let out an amused little huff and crossed around to the front of both boys, who still had their eyes covered. Grabbing one hand each, he placed their palms against his chest and waited.

"Here."

There was a beat, and then both of them removed their hands and opened their eyes, looking stunned. Ittoki's response was immediate. Snatching his hand away from the cross-dresser's chest, he latched onto Syo, turned a rather alarming shade of gray in the face, and yelped, "_O-o-otoko!"_

Jun grinned. "Oh yeah, I'm a guy."

"That explains the tattoo!" Syo exclaimed, also slightly pale. "You have one on your chest, don't you? I saw it while you were unbuttoning your shirt!"

"So what?" Miki's voice chirped from nearby, having come to investigate the fuss. "I heard about Jinguji-san's tattoo from Aria!"

The unfortunate aforementioned orange-haired Starish member had just joined them with more towels. "You what?"

Without missing a beat, Miki spun, grabbed and yanked. "It's here, isn't it?"

"HEY!"

"THERE!"

And suddenly, they were looking at a slightly faded image of a rose and a butterfly, just seconds before Ren yanked his shirt back down.

"OIKAWA..."

"WHAT? I did that because that was the only way to reveal it, since it's on your ass-"

"_OIKAWA_!"

Miki skedaddled, smiling innocently and cackling highly, and the rest decided now was not the time to argue over the difference between the backside and the lower back. At least, not until Ren calmed down.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Craziness inspired by 'Hakkenden', in which Terashima Takuma (Ittoki's seiyuu) voices one of the characters in a similar scene from the anime episode 11.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: By popular demand, Horikawa Jun. Gosh I wish I knew when in time this little incident happened, lol! Ah Ren, who on earth made you get a tat _there_ of all places?! *cackles***

**-EDIT 17/5/2013- Author Yuiren adds that Jun's tattoo is a crossdresser's symbol. Kindly google that if you wish. Also, here's some notes on 'pigeon breast' (pectus carinatum) obtained from the Boston's Children's Hospital website:**

_"It is a deformity of your child's chest wall where the breastbone is pushed outward._

It occurs in approximately 1 out of 1,500 children.

It's not a life-threatening condition and treatment is typically straightforward, so your child should grow up to lead a normal, active life.

It occurs more frequently in boys than girls.

It is usually not noted until after the 11th birthday.

A mild deformity noted at birth or in early childhood often worsens as the child grows, particularly when the child reaches puberty.

Approximately 15 percent of children with pectus carinatum end up developing curvature of the spine (scoliosis).

There haven't been any reports of children with pectus carinatum having heart or breathing problems related to the condition."

**For the record, Syo doesn't actually have the condition in the anime but since this is AUish (and heck Hiro-tan XP), you get the picture.**

** Thanks again to recent reviewers Hikiri, Livelaughlol, and L0v3bu9. Some interesting reactions, lol, though I've heard stories of twenty-something year-old former idols going along with guys twice their age several times so it doesn't strike me weird if Ryuuya was actually into Aria.**

**Ehehehe, by the way, HOW'D EVERYONE LIKE THE PIYO-CHAN SONG?! Oh, and the epic action-ie bits near the end of the episode, gah! Finally, CECIL, WHY YOU SO ADORBS?! XD**


	143. Omake 13: The Troll Couple

"_Why do you _not _understand_!?"

"Understand? There's _nothing else_ to understand, _Oikawa_!"

Startled, Syo paused at the hallway and glanced at the closed door. From the tone of voices, they were Miki and Satsuki, and they were... _arguing_? This was quite unheard of - Miki and the two personalities of his fellow blonde were _insanely_ close and oddly _compatible_.

The yelling increased in volume, and the rest of Starish and 3NiTY appeared from various areas of their shared house (mansion, Syo's mind coughed), and sent him inquiring glances. He shrugged back helplessly, signalling that he didn't know what was going on.

"...oh, so _that's_ how it is, isn't it, _Shinomiya_."

A loud scoff. "I don't know _what_ you're _talking_ about."

"_You-_"

It was at this point that they threw the door open, and Miki and Satsuki blinked at them lazily - one from the bed and the other on the couch, and asked in drawl-y unison, "_Yeeeees_?"

Tokiya cleared his throat. "We, uh, heard yelling. Everything okay?"

The two in question blinked again before Miki had a laughing fit on the bed and Satsuki lazily waved a script in their direction. "She was helping me _practice_, you idiots," the violent personality said with an evil little smirk, "for that drama I'm starring in with Ichijo."

At that, Aria _pretended_ to remember something. "Oh, right. I _thought_ the lines _sounded_ familiar. The names were switched, though, so I didn't _notice_."

As everyone turned to Aria accusingly (who was failing to hide her she-devil-grin), _Natsuki_ (when the heck did they switch?) smirked a little wider and Miki wiped tears from her eyes. "Thanks for joining us in this, _aneki_."

"You _knew_?!"

"Why, _yes_, yes I did," Aria agreed amicably, making a show of checking her nails. "Though this was _Miki's_ idea, really."

When everyone at the door (with the exception of Aria) turned their exasperated-slash-bemused-slash-slightly angry glares at Miki, the brunette did nothing else but grin unrepentantly as she moved from the bed and flopped on her lover.

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: So I thought I wanted Miki and Na/Satsuki to be trolls. Aria becomes an accomplice. My day has been made. x'D**

**More Miki fun-facts for your amusement, minna-san:**

- Miki thinks of _yaoi_ scenes to control her annoyance levels, so when it doesn't work, everyone - RUN!

- When Miki gets REALLY annoyed, she reverts back to being a brat. Or rather, she turns snarky and sarcastic, and will stay that way for at least three days.

- Miki mistakenly walked in on Aria and Masa once because she was sleepy and went to the wrong hotel room. She promptly sat down and watched (**A. Aria:** but fled when Aria tried to drag her in for a threesome XD).

- When the majority of the boys were casted in a stage-play called 'Tumbling', Miki sat with Syo and laughed their heads off at them when they couldn't do a particular move right. When the pair were told (rather snappishly) to "try and see if they could do better", Miki and The Chibi exchanged glances, shrugged, and proceeded to perform _everything _with such ease that they were promptly booted out of the practice room. The duo of childhood friends are still laughing over this.

**Thanks for reviews as usual go out to Livelaughlol, L0v3bu9 and Hikiri. I swear I'll have to fandub the Piyo-chan song someday because it's STUCK IN MAH HEAD! ZOMG! XD**


	144. Omake 14: Unbecoming Behavior

"_In just two days, one girl has managed to cripple me."_

-Tahereh Mafi.

Shivers ran like scurrying insects across her form, enveloping his fiancee in what must be a pretty uncomfortable prison of wet clothes. He bent to knees, examining her close, noting the tell-tale signs of chattering teeth behind pursed lips. Her fair skin had paled, ashening gravely in light of the chill and her mellifluous celeste hair hung limp, heavy against tensed shoulders. He frowned faintly at this, what manner of mischief had she gotten herself into, just two days into first semester?

Aria glued ruby gems to the floor, its surface coated by a paper-thin layer of water, icy cold to the touch, Masato realized, fingering its liquid-ie edge. She hovered with her gaze there, wraith-like and unmoving for a long instance, prompting the Hijirikawa scion to call out her name. Masato was caution as he did, genuinely wanting to not upset her further after recent events. And so, the ferocity in her gaze as she looked up caught him off guard, shoving words off the plank of his tongue, back down his throat to their death and branding him astonished for perhaps as long as he'd awaited her response, for he'd thought it the cold that bound her body an immobile doll.

Ifrit's flames were ablaze in those eyes, resentful and fierce. So intense was her glare Masato felt his own form inch backwards in trepidation, then remembered himself and made sure not to let it show. His thoughts rewinded to when Nanami had endured the bullying of their schoolmates. Things hadn't escalated to the point of physical assault back then though Nanami had been drastically affected, running out of class, once upon a time. In contrast, Aria's present disposition told him running was the last thing on her mind. Heck his fiancee looked more like a disturbed lioness, ready to pounce, fangs bared.

"I am going to rip those bitches limb by limb and feed their guts to Shining's pet lion!" She roared, abrupt tone of voice gritty, a musical portrait of her rage and he pondered her lack of consideration for the consequences of seeking out trouble.

Masato thought fast for Aria was miraculously quick to her feet, already stomping in direction he guessed the bullies had dashed off in, curious spectators parting down the middle and out of range from the soaked girl. "Aria, stop!" To his luck, his fiancee lost her balance on the slippery linoleum, motions a minute-born colt when she tripped over one of the now empty buckets and he raced to steady her, managing to catch her by forearms. The coursing of relief was brief, severed by a sharp chill radiating off her being, slicing his skin - she was freezing.

"Let go of me, Masato!" She drafted defensively, tugging hard and fast but the Hijirikawa scion was prepared.

"Don't be unreasonable, Aria. They're long gone by now and you'll only risk a cold staying in those clothes any longer." Masato focused on signs of her attention, brewing frustration in his chest's cauldron to note he'd gained none.

"I said let me go, darn you!"

_God,_ why was his fiancee so _infuriating _to deal with? Masato swore he was starting to lose his cool. "Do you even know their names? Their classes?" He admonished, somewhat appeased when she responded by shutting up. Aria's form went lax against him. Slowly, she shook her head, coming around to see reason he presumed.

'_Thank Muse'_.

Soon Masato's hearing zoned on the buzz of conversations piercing the balloon of their surroundings, deflating his mood further still. A stream of voices, pitches both high and low, tones sweeping anywhere from inquisitive questioning to scorn and derision, accompanied by the off-beat rhythm of mock-like tongue clicking. He scanned the premise briefly, a discrete action aided by the length of his indigo fringe and saw them, the eyes of their crowd - anticipating, speculating, judging...and it rattled him.

"Come on," Masato urged, pulling her swiftly down the corridor, away from spectators. He couldn't let this become any more of a scene.

* * *

He waited, only vaguely registering the muted pitter-patter of imitation rain as thought vultures pecked ceaselessly at him.

Masato weighed the question on his tongue, testing it, tasting its bitterness - his fans, or Jinguji's? And once more rationalization indicated him in direction of the latter.

Jinguji had a habit of servicing his fangirls equally, taking a different girl out on a date each Sunday. Lately however, the flirt had been hanging out with Aria a lot in light of their reunion, making perfect sense for his female following to be jealous. No doubt they saw Aria as a threat to their 'lovey-dovey' time with the orange-hair. Stupid really, considering as idols none of them could openly date. But that was the reason for such a restriction, wasn't it? Preventive measure for this sort of bullying.

His room being nearer and citing appropriateness of the quieter, alumni dorms, he had lead her to it. Once there, Jinguji had taken but one look at her and jumped to his feet, anything but calm as he plunged the girl headlong into a sea of interrogations. Aria, still evidently pissed, somehow reigned in her temper at this, plucking words from her mind's tree to convey what happened - a girl had called out to her from behind and she'd turned upon the phrasing of her name, only to be battered with whips of ice-cold water.

"They called me a 'slut' and ran," Aria surmised, hurt creeping into the very utterance, defying the sardonic intent of her delivery.

Masato stood rigid, horror-stricken with this account as his roommate pressed his fiancee for more details. Apparently there'd been talk of her, of _them_; classmates and fellow students alike taken to gossiping on her chummy relationship with both him and Jinguji. And the spite Aria injected into each descriptive elaboration of what those around her had said, done, the way her voice spiked and dipped (and threatened to break?), nails scraping sinews of life from the air as she gestured, made the blue-hair want to...

"_I've been screaming for years and no one has ever heard me."_

-Tahereh Mafi.

Because he was beginning to see a part of her he hadn't known existed, a part he could understand.

Masato altered the position of his sit. For a while there - sketching the vision of Aria's drenched form, shuddering and practically disabled by the experience - he'd been deathly afraid, concerned if the severe bullying would send the girl packing; gone back to Vienna and his hopes in keeping her his fiancee to alleviate his grandfather's worries destroyed. But he was wrong...

Her eyes had been wrath itself.

Ichijo Aria was tougher than he'd known her to be.

Thoughts tumbled in his head, slamming against each other and the walls of his mind like numbered balls in a lucky lotto machine. Mulling them over the Hijirikawa scion hadn't noticed it when the girl in question finished her shower, near suffering a heart attack when she strode out from the bath facility in nothing but a towel. Masato half-flipped and turned away, pink dancing circles on his cheeks. "H-Have you no shame?" He scolded accusingly, hating the fact that his body was reacting to her and reacting to her and his voice had given it away.

'_Damn!'_ Why did she have to affect him this way? The insult from before flashed in his thoughts like a neon-ish beacon, harsh and in-your-face. He could fathom why those girls labelled her thus - Aria's exterior image was painfully deceptive, or so he was discovering for himself. The blue-hair didn't want to associate her with the word, but seriously, how many brain cells short of sanity had possessed her to step out in front of him in that getup (or lack thereof)?

Five seconds and Masato heard his fiancee huff remnants of irritation. He swore she was rolling her eyes at his conduct though he couldn't see it. "What would you have me do, stay in there till I shrivel up like a prune?"

He ignored this remark. "Keep your attentions to Jinguji minimal, especially where people can see you. Those girls will be eager to tear you apart if you don't," he advised instead, breathing hard and slow, straining to calm senses too hyperalert and fix his voice on permanent monotone.

"I have no intention of distancing myself from Ren. _Those_ girls don't get to dictate who I can or cannot spend my time with."

Masato scoffed at her tart comeback. "Throwing ice water on you means they dare to hurt you physically, Aria. What if they decide to do worse next time?"

"Then let them try, I _won't_ stop seeing Ren," came the girl's successively curt reply, and suddenly Masato saw nothing but the red of her infuriating stubbornness and it unnerved him so - what her words seemed to imply. He wondered if Aria's time with Jinguji meant that much to the girl, hating the fact that it probably did.

The rumbling of cupboard drawers on the other end of the room called his attention next. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying his darn-est not to submit to temptation, spin around and rake in the vision of her.

"Looking for something to wear so you can stop admiring your tatami mats," came the nonchalant answer and Masato was hardly pleased at the notion of her rummaging through Jinguji's stuff so casually. So yes the orange-hair had taken Aria's uniform for wash and drying and was yet to return but having _his_ fiancee picking out something to wear from his roommate's clothes...was direly disconcerting. The duo were too familiar in their interactions with one another and the Hijirikawa scion hated it like sin. After all, how was he to convince his grandfather Aria was his when she seemed so attached to the other male?

Mutely, he pulled some things from his stock and thrust them to her, relieved when she accepted the articles of clothing and appeared gratefully oblivious to his line of thought. Once dressed, Aria made a line for Jinguji's bed and Masato found he was yanking her over to his side of the room before the action registered, then chastising himself inwardly for the unbecoming behavior. His fiancee arched her brow at the deed but made no comment as she settled on a cushion and continued to dry her hair.

With a towel over her head, Masato took the opportunity to satisfy curio and look at her, really _look_ at her. That gazelle-like figure, tall, lean and strong, with elegance refining each divine curve and visible silhouette, skin which shone brilliant as sunshine and his piano fingers began to flex, numb. For she was the moon and a shining star in the night sky, beautiful beyond all comprehension but so very beyond reach - surreal. Aria wasn't Nanami by a mile but she was so...close, so so _so_ close and her sweet, summery scent was filling him everywhere and...

_"My heart is pounding so hard I'm surprised it's not bleeding."_

-Tahereh Mafi.

The girl raised her head without warning and he was a deer caught in headlights.

Masato balked while Aria smiled like an enchantress with liquid seduction for blood, expression gradually adopting a toying lilt. "I've wanted to ask since our Miai but...it looks like you _do_ find me 'lovely'," she teased impishly and he gaped, then struggled to raise his jaw from the floor. Honestly, Masato was appalled. How self-centered could she be to _dare_ call him out on that?

"That t-towel's wet-you should remove it," he said, thinking to dodge her question by directing his attentions elsewhere but knew he'd made a terrible mistake the moment Aria narrowed amused brows up at him and asked if he _really_ wanted her to do that in a low, resonant tone. Silly enough, it took the Hijirikawa scion several blinks and an extremely long pause to realize what she'd meant, along with why she'd even kept the towel draped around her upper half in the first place.

_God_ how his face burned and Masato sorely wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Anything to quell this embarrassing tension!

To his surprise though (and appreciation), Aria enjoyed no more than an isolated giggle, then dropping the matter altogether. She bowed her head, thanking him for helping earlier and rationalizing her wayward thoughts. Aria went so far as to admit it was a careless spur of the moment desire to chase after her assaulters and the unexpected humility and sincerity of her expressed gratitude had him grasping at straws, because he didn't get it - he didn't get _her_.

Wanting to escape the weird sensations spiraling down to his gut, Masato offered her tea and together they sat in companionable silence for the first time. Jinguji reentered soon enough, and by then the blue-hair was aware that he had a lot to learn about how his fiancee operated as a person.

* * *

**Author's Note: So...I got crazy enough to see how many freakish metaphors, similes, personifications, etc. I could toss in with this one. This is probably one hot mess of fail but...it was interesting to write, though I'm pretty sure I'm never experimenting with figures of speech again for a loooooong time.**

**Inspiration for this Omake came from me randomly pondering Masa's bond with Aria, not exactly as a lover here but as a person or friend. Personally, I think it usually takes the sharing of a similar form of interest or understanding about something for two people to grow closer and I like to think Masa realizes he can actually share something with Aria in this, which is part of why I thought it deserving of an Omake, lol! Well that and the two get close rather fast which was never fully explained in the main story, plus I kinda wanted to tap into school bullying a little more too.**

**Featured quotes are from books 'Shatter Me', 'Unravel Me', and 'Destroy Me' by the same author, Tahereh Mafi. Plain and simple I think her writing's amazing because it's really inventive and unique. Also just learned yesterday that the books are rumored to be turned into a movie by 20th Century Fox, hell yeah!  
**

**Thanks for reviews go out to *gasp* more people this time! Yay Hikiri, L0v3bu9, acid-potato, Livelaughlol, and Haruchan1223. To the latter, it's nice to hear that you can hate Miki's character for what she said to Yuiren back in that section of the story because it feels realistic that way. Guess what's kinda surprising is no one else has mentioned it.**


	145. Omake 15: Miki-sense

It was another one of _those_ days where they had to wake up early for some work... only to wait for another half a day before they could actually _do_ their job. Such was the sad, _sad_ case for Yuiren and Miki at that moment - with the elder bemoaning her lack of sleep due to her internal alarm (which never fails to wake her up at 8.30am _sharp_, which is quite amazing, considering Yuiren's hatred for waking up early), and Miki happily munching on an apple. Aria - as was normal by that point - was first up, and the celeste-haired teen had smiled at them apologetically before she stared.

"Miki, I'm tireeed, but body says wake up at 8.30am!" whined the elder teen from her seat where she struggled to stay awake. "I NO UNNERSTAND."

Miki grinned. Miki-sense, activate! "Is okay Yui-Yui," she said, pausing as she bit into her fruit and chewed. "Is 'cause _shun shun kirari wandahuuuul_!"

Yuiren paused for a moment before she recognized where that line came from and laughed. "That doesn't make any sense!"

The brunette grinned. "Good," she declared. "Is nawt meant for unnerstandment."

* * *

**Author's (Miki) Note: So uh. This one was actually a convo between Authors Miki and Yuiren on Skype one day, and I (Author Miki) declared it fit for an omake. What omake? A MIKI-SENSE OMAKE 8D *slapped***

_**Shun shun kirari wandahul**_ **(woosh woosh sparkling wonderful, lol) is an actual line from 'Go Go Jet Coaster', a duet by Natsuki and Syo. Three guesses who sang this particular line for Miki to use it. x'D**

**More Miki/Saeki fun-facts ahoy:**

- Every time Miki gets annoying, Aria and Yuiren suggest for her to start 'counting' (read as in the song '3' by Britney Spears) with them, which tends to send Miki running from the room, tail between legs, every single time XP

- Every time the above happens, only Nacchan can find Miki after ('cause he has miki-senses), we kid you not!

- FYI, Saeki is 178cm tall, eheheheh!

**Author (Aria's) Note: ****Thanks for reviews on the previous Omake chappie go to Hikiri, L0v3bu9 and Livelaughlol. Kyaahh! A fellow Ms. Mafi fan! High-5 woman! XD And yeah, Masa's totally hawt the way he is, isn't he? I like so died when he laughed in the most recent Season 2 epi~**

**********I swear Cecil's so darn lucky. Everyone else had to write their own lyrics and he just has to pray to the muses to have his magically penned down in epic poetry, lolz!**

**Finally, a little treat for you guys, heheheh! For those who remember, Author Miki and myself are fandubbers and post song convers on Youtube every now and again. Having said his, Author Miki recently covered the above-mentioned song with Mei, a fellow fandubber. You don't get a link unfortunately but the video is uploaded on Mei's account (xMeiYin), titled _[マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE] GO!x2 JETCOASTER [NATSUKI & SYO] (Mei x Rixie ver.)_, for those who would like to take a look. I swear it's worth it, ESPECIALLY if anyone wants an idea of Author Miki's crazzeh-ness in real-life, rofl!  
**

**She's going to kill me now so off I goes! *le flees***


	146. Omake 16: Hikki & Hiro

"Hiro-kun!" She used his nickname (a random insert to divert attentions of the unwanted sort) and Syo was the epitome of welcoming as she neared, waving supreme animation with a beaming smile that made fangirls swoon.

Hikari nodded to herself with approval at the look, raking in his fashionable appearance from head to toe as was her custom with Starish's youngest member. Hands on hips, emerald green orbs whipped left, right and center across the blonde's sculpted frame with the incontestable scrutiny of a pro.

Slanting her a knowing glance, Syo complied, pivoting slow to allow her a more satisfying perusal. A chic, casual blazer over a pink-hued sweatshirt, complemented by an awesome pair of chinos and the blonde's trademark black knee-high boots.

'_Not bad, not bad at all, though there's always room for improvement.'_ Hikari mused. Never in a million years had she believed she'd be as lucky to find a potential partner in him when they'd been formally introduced visiting her brother's grave, but hey, that was life for you, wasn't it.

"Hmm…"

She noted he'd left his beloved fedora home again, replacing it with a fancy, plaid scarf and some neon-pink statement glasses (so totally for show). It was a tactic common of his dress sense whenever they arranged one-on-one public hangouts, something that always left her a little saddened because she knew he'd abandoned it for her protection (seeing as fans had a harder time recognizing him without it). Because, in her opinion, Kurusu Syo still looked his best with that hat.

"What-ja think Kimora?" he teased, and Hikari blinked, shoving him playfully.

"Fabulosity darlin', and you know it!" she chorused, snapping roundabouts in the air with an exaggerated flair of attitude to exude her point before both teens hunched over in laughter.

"Well we should go in now, ready?" he prompted, rubbing amused tears from his eyes, then gesturing to the building overhead that shared in her namesake with a red-flag expression.

Nevertheless, Hikari nodded her glee, overpowering in her eagerness to get in no matter the cost, even with that insane python of a line snaking right out the main entrance. Syo offered his hand and she took it, curling into his side like a cat and together they approached the stampede-like crowd.

A fusion of limbs, arms and torsos and ingrates stepping on her feet—'_ITAIIIIII!'—_but with some severe perseverance and Syo's general experience with mobs and self-defense, they were through. "Phew!" She groaned, wiping sweat from her brow as they were the first to enter an empty lift. Tragically, Hikari's reprieve didn't last and bodies pressed in from the lobby, forcing her to back right up to the wall.

Not exactly the tallest of females, Hikari didn't like congestion because it usually meant enduring tight spaces with taller people, like now, in a jam-packed lift. The dark-hair chewed on her bottom lip, trying hard to ignore the constant shoves and unknown slabs of flesh crowding her air as the lift continued its rise. Just her luck, most people were (like her) headed for the very top.

"You okay?" asked a concerned Syo, catching sight of her in midst of a dry heave, about halfway up the ride.

Hikari nodded meekly. "Y-Yeah," though she couldn't for the life of her staunch the stupid gag reflex and heaved again. Like seriously, she felt utterly squashed and suffocated.

To the dark-hair's surprise, just as she sensed herself on the verge of puking Syo jostled himself in front of her, forming a barrier between her and the other passengers and pushed outwards. Objecting shouts filled the small space, but Hikari made no mark of it for staring straight into her greens were Syo's bright blues, and she knew by the determined flicker in their light that he hadn't a care for what anyone else in the lift thought of his rudeness—only that she was safe.

No one had ever done something like this for her before. Her toes curled. Syo was _so_ cool...

Relief and gratitude gusted on her insides and Hikari relaxed visibly within her makeshift shelter. But then the butterflies came, because really, she was pressed up against the back wall of a lift, trapped between the arms of one gorgeous blonde idol and Hikari figured she might as well be melting into a sticky, wet puddle of oozing butter.

'_But Syo would go well with butte—'_ Wait a second, what sense was she thinking?

Some passengers pushed back then, requiring Syo to bend his arms and scoot even closer and Hikari was both cursing and doing cartwheels in her mind. He smelt like fresh strawberries. And well, if anything, she didn't feel like gagging anymore, though the excess light-headedness and freakish butterfly festival in her belly was a tad disconcerting.

"Sorry," he'd mouthed, indicating their proximity but Hikari simply thought his actions heroic.

Syo kept his eyes on her for the remainder of their ascend, and his attention was flattering. And though Hikari had bordered on a nervous wreck upon exiting the boxy vessel, her mood easily perked once their tickets were stamped and an usher guided them to their—'_OH PWNSOME'_—front-row seats with those glossy purple goodie bags on top. She was positively bubbling with over-excitement, bouncing on the balls of her wedge-heeled feet by the time the show was nearing commencement.

"Thanks for inviting me to JFS," she chirped good-naturedly. "It's really nice of you, Hiro-kun."

"Well, I knew you wanted to come since you mentioned it last we met. Also, no one else would have enjoyed this half as much as you." Was it her imagination or was Kurusu Syo totally red-faced just then?

Hikari watched him fiddle with his scarf in amusement, eventually pointing out bold pieces of set design to distract her and the pair were soon digging through a program guide for the list of brands featuring in today's show like two hyper ten-year-olds.

With a childhood dream of pursuing haute-couture fashion design and dressmaking after high school, Hikari was beyond ecstatic, gobbling up snippets of information like a poor man would an all-you-can-eat buffet. She memorized brands new and old, many of which she'd grown up loving as a little girl: Liz Lisa, Land of Eden, My Favorite TIARA, etc. _Oh!_ Hikari felt her head spin as the show launched underway and models flooded the massive, luminescent runway to live performances of the event's musical star line-up and she was head-over-heels seeing stars with all the pretty lights and clothes to the accompanying live music when a surprisingly familiar face waltzed onto the stage...

* * *

"You've got that look on your face," Syo observed, sliding smoothly into his seat with their orders in hand and passed her a cola. The JFS had ended some forty five minutes ago and they'd both agreed to grab a quick bite before parting ways at the train station.

Hikari accepted her drink. "What look?" she posed dumbly, yet not trying at all to hide the fact the she did have something on her mind.

"The look that says you're thinking hard about something," he angled his head, examining her with narrowed eyes. "It's _her_, isn't it?"

'_Aw nuts!' _Hikari made a face—he knew her too well by now. "Do you really not like her, Hikki-chan?"

"It's not that," Hikari sighed, unwrapping her cheeseburger. Okay, so maybe she wasn't overly fond of Ichijo Aria upon learning it was _her_ whom Hijirikawa Masato was all ga-ga about but, then again, how many female teens out there could say they were? Relatively few as far as she knew based on idol-related gossip at school, not many girls took to Aria—her fan-base was comprised of boys!

"She's a great idol performer and everything, and I know through o-nee-chan and you guys that she's nice, but I don't like that 'game' she keeps playing with Jinguji-sama and Hijirikawa-sama."

Syo rolled his eyes at her idol-ish address of his group mates, gulping down his burger bite before chipping in his two cents. "It's meant to look like a game—that's a good thing."

"But it's like she's _not _serious about either of them! How's that a 'good thing', Syo-kun?" The blonde met her cynical outburst with an alarmed stare—'_Oops!'_—making quick glances over his shoulder to see if anyone heard. One second, two seconds, three...safe!

It was a lucky feat McDonalds was typically crowded and noisy.

"Yikes, sorry!" Hikari cringingly availed, knowing she wasn't supposed to call him by real name out in public and was more than a little mortified, though Syo decidedly waved her apology. "It's just when I think of how Hijirikawa-sama must feel when she flirts around…"

Hikari briefed back to Aria's gig at the show. Like every other performer of the evening, the girl delivered professionally and interacted with passing models. Of course, she'd later stroked provocatively down the front to one of her male backup dancer's torso before sitting on another's lap…

The dark-hair played awkwardly with her food. A girl like _that_...

Well, so Hikari was moving on with Syo and found him a remarkable guy. However it didn't mean her initial crush on Hijirikawa Masato had simply vanished overnight. She liked to think she was mature enough as one of his fans to be pleased Masato had found happiness with a girl even if it wasn't her (there would always be the dreams~), but it just wasn't sitting so well with her if that other girl's rep happened to be that of a teasing, cheating flirt…

"There are…days when he's not entirely cool with it, I'll give you that," Syo stated, matter-of-fact, combing a towel-wiped hand through blonde hair. "But Masa knows what the alternative is and it's not even an option to him."

Hikari sighed, nodding considerately at that, stuffing several fries past her pouting lips. She was somewhat familiar with Masato calling off his engagement to Aria publicly more than a year ago thanks to media coverage, but it was through her sister and Syo that she'd later learnt the true sickening circumstances behind the staged break-up. Then, of course, she'd met the celeste-hair herself and Hikari's first impression of the girl in person was of a goddess in mortal form, and she'd been inwardly jealous.

Heck, even then Aria'd looked the part of Ren's lover as she did now, but that was the problem, wasn't it? Because she wasn't.

"You've never seen them together before, have you?" Syo's question proved startling.

No she hadn't, though Hikari didn't think she'd want to, shaking her head. Yuiren had blushingly let slip once how Masato and Aria were daringly passionate in showing affection for one another, away from public eyes that is—definitely not something she felt ready to see just yet.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but…" Her companion voiced, lowering the volume of his speech to a near whisper and leaning in, "You know, Aria nearly gave up everything for Masa once."

Green emeralds widened in curiosity. "_Everything_?"

"After the engagement party blew up in his face, Masa's dad tried to pull him out of Starish—" Syo began and Hikari was so shocked at the reveal he had to reach over and clamp her mouth shut before she yelled an obscenely loud "What?!" and leaked his identity to the entire dinner crowd.

The dark-hair mimed slashing her throat upon release and Syo sighed with weary fondness at her antics. "He came to the school, threatened a bunch of crazy stuff and they didn't know what to do. Aria was willing to sacrifice everything to stop Hijirikawa-san from taking Masa away—being an idol, family, you name it."

Hikari was dumbstruck.

"Ren and his bro ended up saving the day but, well, I was there. And I remember the look on her face and the way she reacted and…I can recall thinking to myself, how I'd never seen anyone so…hopelessly devoted to another person."

Hikari sipped her cola in thought—he was saying Aria's love for Masato was real, even if it didn't seem like it to her eyes.

And suddenly the dark-hair was wondering how far she in turn dared go for the man she loved. "Ne, Syo-kun," Hikari appealed, deciding she'd just blurt it out because they'd been dating for almost a year now and he needed to hear it. "I don't think I'll ever stop being a Masato fan but," she breathed,

"I think you're pretty awesome, too."

Syo blanched. "Is that supposed to be a confession?"

Hikari laughed, a rich, rolling sound not unlike her sister's. Mischief dancing in her eyes, she winked. "If you want it to be," she teased, rising from her seat in make for the exit, leaving the confused blonde hanging on a thin thread.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh wow, this chapter is messed up. Someone remind me to never ever do characters I don't get like ever again, ever *goes off singing that Taylor Swift song*.**

**Hikari's relationship development with Syo is never really played out in the main story (obviously because it wasn't their story, lol!) so I figured I'd give them something here, especially because I thought it interesting that she suddenly starts seeing Syo shortly after meeting him in person and there was never any explanation given on her lingering fangirl-crush on Masa. Of course, the dilemma turned out I didn't understand Hikari at all so ****Author Yuiren thankfully helped make this decent for reading (phew), lol!**  


**Hikari calls Syo 'Hiro' in this because he's in disguise and I lazily used Syo's seiyuu (Shimono Hiro's) name. 'Hikki' is a casual nickname Syo gives Hikari in this, another random moment as I'm used to shortening the name 'Hikaru' or 'Hikari' as Hikki. I swear I kept typing 'Hikiri' for whatever reason and had to go back and edit it each time, pfft!  
**

**Funny enough, this chappie spawned from me watching a small portion of a Victoria Secret fashion show on Youtube. Aria's performance is never shown because I didn't think it was relevant, lol (in spite of it being the first thing I thought to include in the chappie). Go ahead and use your imaginations on what song it was she sang? My original (whacked) choice was Kyary Kyary Pamyu's 'Fashion Monster' (love that girl, hers songs and PVs are hilarious!).**

**Finally, JFS stands for 'Japan Fashion Show'.**

**Thanks to dear Hikiri for her review. FOUR MORE TO GO, AAAHHHHHH! *dies***


	147. Omake 17: Ren is a Yandere

Fighting back worry, Yuiren lowered her phone for the fifth time that evening and cut the unsuccessful call with a sigh. He was late. He was supposed to accompany her and he was late, and she didn't know this country at all.

While being a part of 3NiTY, she was also pursuing her career as a violinist, and she'd made quite a name for herself - not just because she was Sukunami Keiichi's granddaughter, but a talent in her own right when it came to the violin.

With success, came the opportunity to perform in concerts in Japan... and then other countries, since classical music wasn't limited in its appreciation to Japan. The trouble was, Yuiren had never been out of the country before, and she found herself holding herself back because she was afraid to travel alone.

Her friends and manager would have none of that, however, and Aria had been determined to accompany her to Italy (she'd gotten her first international concert performance offer from there) and make sure she didn't run away. Otoya had wanted to go as well, but had to admit his own limitations - he'd never left Japan before either, as of yet.

And then, shortly before they were supposed to leave for Naples, Aria had fractured her ankle, so traveling in general was out for the celeste-haired girl. Masato had been busy with family issues, Otoya and Miki had a job co-hosting a local morning talk show, and the others had either been inexperienced in international travel or busy with matters of their own.

Yuiren had been about ready to write off the trip when Aria texted her triumphantly and informed her that she had found herself a replacement in the form of one Jinguji Ren.

That had been great, that she didn't have to cancel, but Yuiren found herself with a whole new set of worries since Ren and herself... had never had the chance to really interact with each other one on one yet. She was nervous, despite her orange-haired senior's apparent indifference. They'd made the trip unscathed somehow, checked into the hotel, and promptly succumbed to jet lag in their rooms.

Yuiren had woken up much later, around late evening, only to rush into the shower to get ready - Ren had told her he'd pick her up around 7pm for dinner, and maybe show her around the town, since he'd been here before a few times and the concert wasn't till the next day. Her manager would be joining them a little before, and Yuiren would be busy then with rehearsals and preparations.

So she'd agreed, not wanting to regret visiting such a beautiful country by missing out on actually seeing it.

Once ready though, Yuiren found herself waiting and calling Ren repeatedly, and by now he was an hour late.

Giving up on calling her senpai, Yuiren cautiously poked her head out of her room door, and made her way to the room next door. She knocked softly, then, when there was no response, repeated the action, louder this time. Trying the doorknob revealed that the door was, surprisingly, unlocked.

"Ren?" she called, remembering that on the flight, Ren had given her permission to use his first name, becoming quickly tired of hearing "Ren-senpai" everytime she'd turned to ask him something.

"Uhhhhh?" There was a responding groan, and without thinking, Yuiren entered the room from the little hallway in front of the door in reaction to the noise.

She then got an eyeful of Ren sitting up in bed, the covers askew as he stretched and yawned, and bare flesh... much more uncovered chest, body and skin than she'd ever wanted to see on a boy who wasn't her brother or her boyfriend.

With a half-shriek, half-yelp, Yuiren spun around with face flaming and skedaddled to the safety of the hotel corridor, slamming Ren's room door shut behind her.

_'OH GOSH OH GOSH WHAT THE FISH WHAT THE HECK REN-SENPAI SLEEPS IN THE NUDE OH GOSH OH GOSH OH EM GEEEEEEEEE NOT EVEN UNDERWEAR OR BOXERS WHAT THE HECK OH GOSH OH GOSH-'_

The door opened behind her, but Yuiren refused to turn around or remove her hands from her eyes.

"Ano, you can look," Ren drawled, with just the barest hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm decent now, puppy."

Yuiren shook her head rapidly, cheeks still red.

She felt her senpai take hold of one of her hands and tug, gently bringing it back to feel fabric, stretched across the warmth and strength of his firm, flat chest.

Focus - Fabric. Cloth. Clothes. Clothes, good, yes.

Turning, she peeked open one eye, still blushing. Ren grinned at her, having quickly donned a T-shirt and a pair of sleeping pants.

"My apologies, puppy," he said, ruffling her hair lightly. "I usually sleep exactly as nature intended. Sorry you were embarrassed... but it wasn't that bad, surely?"

He laughed as Yuiren's fist landed on his shoulder and she gave an indignant squawk.

It took a while for her to calm down, but Ren used to time to get himself ready for dinner and a night playing the tour guide. Then he proceeded to take Yuiren out for some local Italian delicacies - such as genuine Italian pasta, ricotta, frittata, lasagna, and local seafood dishes.

Yuiren forgave him as soon as she tasted the amazing, nommalicious food. And he offered to pay, which was a definite plus. And when he offered to bring her for some gelato at a confectionery shop he knew, she was practically hugging him while exuding happy little hearts.

Ren was much amused by the stars in her eyes. The puppy had even forgotten to be awkward around him - it seemed that food was the way to Yuiren's heart, not just chocolate.

Finishing his own gelato and wondering how Yuiren had the space to finish two bowls, he allowed himself to reminisce a little. This wasn't his first time in Naples. He'd been here with his father and brothers for business before, and once...

"Ne, Ren-sen - er, Ren?"

He turned his attention back to Yuiren, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You seem lost in thought," she licked her spoon. "Just wondering what you were thinking about."

A thought occurred to Ren's inner yandere.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about the time I came to this very same shop with Hijirikawa, a long time ago," he stated casually. He could practically see Yuiren's ears prick.

"You brought Masato here? And Aria?"

"No, not Aria," he replied, idly using his spoon to dig around in his empty bowl. "She wasn't with us then. Hijirikawa and I snuck out of a dreadfully boring business party of our fathers' and played in the fountain. Then, I suggested we come here for some dessert."

It had been hot, at the time.

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing much," he answered casually, while inwardly doing a gleeful dance. Masato would kill him if he found out he'd related this story to anyone. "It was after we left the shop though, that we got lost."

Yuiren stopped and stared at him. He chuckled. "We were only kids at the time. I wasn't too worried. I was pretty certain I would be able to find the way back. Masato, on the other hand..."

Yuiren actually beamed at him, with wide eyes. "What did he do?"

Ren sent her a grin reminiscent of Aria's inner she-devil. "Oh, let's just say we were both lost, in a strange city where he couldn't even speak the language, and as I'm about to walk off and try to ask for directions - I was fluent in English and Italian, even if Hijirikawa wasn't - suddenly, a lonely Masato was clinging to me and crying out: "DON'T LEAVE ME, REN-NII-CHAN!""

He even raised the pitch of his voice, imitating a much younger Hijirikawa Masato.

Yuiren swallowed her gelato very quickly, and then both of them were doubled over in laughter at the thought - and memory, for him - of a young Masato in full-blown panic.

It would never happen now, of course. Masato was now his equal when it came to fluency in foreign languages. But the memory...

And of course, once they were back, he had no doubt that the puppy would share the story with her group mates - read: Miki - and that would be when the true fun would start.

Feeling accomplished, Ren leaned back and casually informed the still-snickering Yuiren that he didn't mind treating her to her gelato, as well. Even if she wanted another bowl.

* * *

A few weeks after Yuiren and Ren's return, Miki had 'innocently' scooted up to a confused Masato... and promptly hugged him. While everyone else were confused over her actions, the brunette grinned.

"'Don't leave me, Ren-nii-chan'?" she asked innocently, though her tone was anything but. Masato stiffened.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-wh-wh-what are you talking about?!"

Miki grinned not-so-innocently and skedaddled, laughingly hiding behind Natsuki and declaring him to be her 'perfect guard'. In the background, Aria practically fell off her chair laughing, Ren smirked, and Yuiren uttered a wide-eyed, rather unrepentant "Whoops." The rest of Starish stared before decidedly joining Aria in her hilarity.

Masato fumed silently and swore that he would get even with his roommate. Someday. But that would be a whole other story.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note: Inspired by the translation of the Masato/Ren duet drama CD, in which Ren relates this story to his 'lady' in front of an embarrassed **_**tsundere**_**-Masa. As for 'Ren sleeping in the nude', that was inspired by a picture posted at _weheartit-dot-com-/-entry-/-31091037_ by Zandy (with a heart as the 'a'), and is entirely author Aria's fault. Ending part was written by author Miki. **

**And a couple more Yuiren-Jun fun-facts:**

- Yuiren wishes her family was rich, but only when she or her siblings want to pursue something and can't, because her parents can't always afford it.

- Jun is a year older than Yuiren, which makes him Aria's age.

- He is 5'5 (166cm) tall.

**I swear everyone has fun at Masa's expense. Thanks again to our lovely reviewers, Hikiri, Livelaughlol, and L0v3bu9. Hope your back's getting better Hikiri hunneh X3**

**Three (3) more Omakes to go peeps, one from each of us authors. Lots of activity going down in the Utapri fandom lately, what with all the new fanfics I see popping up each day, so hopefully you guys will have other stuff to enjoy reading from now on.**


	148. Omake 18: Finally Guilt FWEE! & TEAPOT!

**Finally Guilt FWEE!**

Natsuki had been _very_ patient with her, Miki knew. She knew Natsuki had always wanted to know the cause of Saeki's limp, but had not wanted to ask when she was still beating herself over it during their first two years together (give her a break; she didn't expect herself to take two _years_ to truly let go of her guilt, either).

So the brunette sought to find a time whereby both she and her lover weren't busy and had a whole day to themselves because she just _knew_ that even though she forgave herself for it, it didn't mean she wouldn't cry when she recounted it. She doubted she ever would - not cry, that is.

The blonde probably realized it as well, for when she silently told him she was ready to tell him the happenings of that day, his green eyes softened and regarded her with such warmth and understanding that Miki thought she might cry right then.

"All right, Miki-_chan_," he said, his voice gentle as he gathered her into his arms and settled themselves comfortably on the couch in their room, "I'll listen. Take your time."

And so she spoke.

* * *

"I was twelve when it happened, though you probably already knew that," Miki started with a dry laugh, and Natsuki silently nodded his agreement - she had told him _that_ much. "_Nii-san_ just only announced his wish to join Saotome Academy and that he wanted to be an idol. To me of that time - I was pretty darn bratty back then...I didn't want to let my brother go. All I knew then was my dearest brother was leaving and that I was going to be alone. I didn't want that."

"My parents tried to tell me that _nii-san_ wasn't going to leave forever and that he would come back, but I just wouldn't listen." Another dry laugh. "I was, like I said, a brat. I screamed, I cried, threw tantrums..." she shook her head wryly, "man. I feel bad for my family now, dealing with that super bratty child that I was."

"You mean you aren't bratty _now_?" Satsuki came out momentarily to tease, and Miki graced them with a slightly amused smile.

"No, I'm just spoilt," she answered, patting his cheek. "You guys spoil me a bit too much. Not that I'm complaining, you prat."

"Bitch," Satsuki shot back before settling back down to let her continue.

"Fast-forwarding some, it was winter when I thought _nii-san_ might just give in to my whining and give up." Again, she shook her head. "The heck was I thinking. But either way, mama asked us to get her something from the store, so we did. You know, with us being good children and all that." That earned her a snort, and Miki smacked his arm lightly before she continued. "So we got whatever it was that we were tasked with buying, and as we were walking home from the convenience store..."

Natsuki didn't have to see her face; her voice had been cracking even though she was purposely throwing in some jokes, and now that she was getting closer to the point of her guilt-ridden thoughts for the past seven years, it was no surprise that her facade begun to crack.

She took in a shaky breath. "...now that my mind is clear, I know that _nii-san_ really just slipped from the sidewalk. It wasn't hard too - it was particularly snowy and slippery that day, and I was _still_ being a brat and giving _nii-san_ a hard time. So... really... I've only _indirectly_ caused his accident, but when I saw him fall into the path of an oncoming car, all I could think of at the time was '_this is all my fault, _nii-san _was going to _die', and..."

A choked sob escaped her throat, and Natsuki pulled her closer to him, letting her bury her head into his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. The rest of the story came out from the brunette in choked sobs after that - the fact that Saeki was in a coma for three months after that due to shock, that he had a lot of trouble adjusting to having only one good leg, and when Miki resolved to make her brother's dream her own.

It really was a simple tale, Natsuki knew, but the fact that it was _his_ girl, after struggling with her guilt for so long and _finally_ managing to let go of it, that made him smile just that bit as he comforted her, and he knew _she_ knew he was smiling because he was so, _so_ proud of her for managing to drag that story out of the confines of her heart.

And, odd as it may seem, the blonde felt rather lucky to have been the one who heard the story from Miki - Syo had known the entire thing the whole time, the rest of Trinity heard the abbreviated version from Saeki, and everyone else more or less found out via those three.

The fact that she was extra clingy after that just made him laugh, and _Satsuki_ had a lot of fun tickling her to make her laugh again. Whoever said his other _didn't_ have a soft side? They just had to be a small brunette named Oikawa Miki was all.

When Saeki heard from Miki that she had finally managed to tell _someone_ the story behind his accident that night via Skype video call, he sounded so _proud_ that Natsuki had an armful of a laughingly crying Miki. He gave the grinning pseudo-redhead a slightly exasperated glance, and Saeki merely shrugged.

"You know she's going to kill my arm tonight, right?" he asked dryly as Miki 'mwe'-d indignantly and hit his arm, and Saeki continued grinning.

"_That's the whole point, my dear fellow_," came the unrepentant answer. Miki pouted at her brother, and Natsuki laughingly ended the call before carrying the brunette to bed.

Here was to hoping that more tickling would save his arm.

* * *

**TEAPOT!**

It was a surprising match-up for work that day - it was Miki, Yuiren, and Syo, and it was for a food program. As the filming went on (and after several "oh wow", "mmmmmmmm", "I'm just gonna nom this thing", and rapid floor tapping by Miki), the crew finally called it a day and the trio sat back and enjoyed their green tea.

Until Miki, in her enthusiastic pouring, tilted the teapot a little bit too much, and the cover fell into her cup. Syo broke into guffaws, and Yuiren giggled as Miki grinned and grabbed their (unused - the waiter accidentally gave them four) dessert spoon to fish the lid out.

"Gee," Yuiren said over Syo's hilarity, "and I thought I was the clumsy one."

"Well I've just proved you wrong," Miki declared sagely.

"I am never going to let you forget this," Syo declared, still cackling, and Miki pouted.

"...ramen and a coffee pot."

"YOU PROMISED YOU WON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN."

"WELL YOU MEAN."

"NO I'M NOT."

"Guys," the quiet one spoke up. "What's up with the ramen and coffee pot, anyway?"

Yuiren watched in mild amusement as the duo of childhood friends exchanged a look and shuddered. Syo whipped out his smartphone to hunt a similar image down, and Miki whimpered when he thrusted the device in their faces.

"Oh God why," the brunette whimpered as Syo shuddered. Yuiren blinked.

"...I think my opinion of your brother just dropped a few notches, Miki."

* * *

**Author (Miki's) Note: Well. Uh. That was a horrible ending to a horrible omake piece. ...the entire thing's horrible, so I don't really think I care. x'D My whole aim with this one was just to show that yes, Miki did finally let go of her guilt, and Saeki's just this adorkable big brother who will be proud of his sister no matter what. And Miki's just plain adorable. That is all.**

**The second one, well... XP**

**Thanks again to reviewers L0v3bu9 and Hikiri! Lol, well on the bright side Hikiri hunneh, Jun is taller than Syo whom you absolutely rabu to death XD**

**Gosh the last Utapri 2 epi, tons of epic funneh stuff, but really, Nacchan fell in love with Cecil from the day they met! Now we knows everything! *dies laughing***


	149. Omake 19: Hormonal

Oh how her inner she-devil grinned at the sight. Masato had a white bandana over his head, functioning as a hair net of sorts, and yet, she noted it did nothing to halt that long, sexy fringe of his from seeping forwards against the contours of his pretty-boy face.

Aria licked her lips once, scarlet eyes panning southwards to take in those broad shoulders filling out his matching coverall apron and the casual dress shirt beneath it, not forgetting the easy definability of his alluring shoulder blades. Masato wasn't buff or bulky, no, but her beloved was most definitely capable and lean.

The hot-blooded half within her purred. It was silly really, but Aria was devastatingly attracted to that hind portion of a man's physique - _his_ physique - so much so the vision of it often made feral heat pool between the apex of her thighs, casting mind a whirl with some lengthy episodes, all utterly inappropriate for a former heiress such as herself...

Well, not really, considering as she was now even her close friends knew better.

Aria pressed forwards in her seat, inching away from the chair's wooden backrest. She tucked legs, forever long, at an angle which, upon actual inspection (not that there was anyone else around) would clue the blur-est of individuals on to her rearing interest, what with the subject of her very-pronounced fascination standing not two meters to her right. Aria's gaze traveled lower still, lips shaping up with impossible sensuality as she continued to ogle the male busying himself in their apartment kitchenette.

A minute later, Aria propped silk-sleeved arms atop the scratch-proof counter, brows narrowing, the paragon of carnality as her beloved bent his impeccable figure and reached for the pepper vial. It was an action which unknowingly (on his part) left that gorgeous ass of his hanging in the air.

'_Freaking cheesecake'_, her mind cursed bitingly and Aria traced pearly whites in her mouth with a restless tongue.

Unable to contain herself any longer, she stood, slinking over to the male from behind and cheekily ran porcelain hands down his lower back, pass the perfectly-tied ribbon holding his apron together and towards those particularly fleshy mounds. Aria planted her appendages flat...and squeezed.

"What the-?" Her beloved scion yelped, shocked by this unexpected attack and flinchingly dropped his ladle into the soup pot over the stove with a resounding splat. "A-Aria!" He protested with comical effect, the girl descried, for his cheeks grew rosy pink and the chipmunk quality to his pitch wasn't helping any.

"You should have seen your face," she chuckled mischievously, hands unmoving from their spot on his rear even as Masato pivoted in her embrace and Aria saucily dared to continue massaging him there through the material of his slacks. This, of course, earned her an admonishing purple glare which the girl could only laugh amused eternities at inwardly, because of its situational context. Well, that and the fact that he made no move to stop her.

"Again?" Masato shuddered, his disbelief audibly laced with lingering embarrassment and that notoriously-detectable (to her) bubbling of excitement - or was that just the broth acting as an ambient supplement playing with her senses?

Regardless, Aria was salivating.

"Oh, _yes_," she teased, chuckling voice low and velvety and devilishly suggestive. "How can you expect me to resist with you in that-" she gestured to his apron, "ensemble, cooking dinner for us like the _per_fect housewife-hubby?"

* * *

'_Housewife-hubby...?'_

Masato's form stiffened in disapproval at the title, though with Aria working her seductress magic on him the objection was forgotten within seconds.

The blue-hair felt every curve of her woman's body against his, her long legs - a ladder to seventh heaven - tangling keenly with his own and the male breathed rapture, piano fingers scrambling to turn down the heat on that designer stove. Masato registered every last inch of her with his mind, bodily aware of his beloved's hands slithering north to his nape, pulling herself close and using this new leverage to feast upon the sharpness of his clean-shaven jaw with pout-ish lips.

His response was a bestial groan.

_Oh_ his Aria was pleasure itself and Masato knew then that this commemorative dinner in celebration of a successful move into their new, owned apartment would serve as no more than to whet her insatiable appetite.

'_Must be the hormones'_, he thought last, before she won him over completely.

* * *

**Author's Note: Inspired by Masa's character re-introduction from the first episode of Season 2 (and more after since, haha)! I just loved the sight of him in that apron, and yes, I personally think guys who can cook are hot, eheheheh. Also, huge hint regarding Aria's condition in this - I will die laughing if no one picks up on it XP**

**Some final Aria fun-facts:**

- Aria's Japanese isn't accented but her German is.

- Those pictures Aria modeled for back in Chapter 29 are eventually published as her first idol photobook, several short months after 3NiTY's debut (with Masa's permission, of course~).

- Aria roughly stands at Otoya's height in 3-inch heels. She can stand at Masa's in 5-inch heels though she rarely wears those or higher except for modeling jobs.

- Out of personal fancy, if Aria was a real character in the anime, I imagine her seiyuu might be Maaya Sakamoto ('might' because I imagined a much edgier singing voice for Aria than Maaya's), pretty much because she happens to be Kenichi Suzumura's (Masato's seiyuu) real-life wife XP

- Aria's singing voice and style is based on a number of different singers, but the main influence is Nico Nico Utaite, Hanatan, who is known for her beautiful voice, high range and vibrato.

- Other than Masa and Ren, within Starish Aria is closest to Tokiya and Syo. The former for sharing her experience of a parent's abandonment, the latter for sharing her keenness in fashion. She is least close to Natsuki who is the only one from the group with debatably no sense of attraction to her because he prefers 'cute' things.

- Aria considers Natsuki the most technically advanced vocalist within Starish.

- She and Syo like to do each other's nails whenever Starish and Trinity have a joint tour and they often recruit Nacchan to hold Miki down so they can do her nails too. (**AN Author Miki:** Nacchan has GREAT FUN holding Miki down for Aria/Syo) XD

- Aria's idol image was originally based on real-life former Morning Musume frontrunners, Goto Maki (who is now signed to Avex and has become something of a sex icon) and Takahashi Ai (who has an unmatched love for performing and really loves fashion).

- Aria first meets Ren on her 6th summer, and Masa on her 7th spring. This was done to counter the fact that both males met Haruka in winter (unless my memory is playing tricks on me) and is potentially symbolic of her relationship with each of them.

**And that's it for Aria peeps! Thanks for reviews go out to ERidg17, L0v3bu9 and Hikiri. Regarding the ramen and coffee pot bit, check out (http)-i-.-imgur-.-com-/-l3jkd-.-jpg. Or if you can't make head or tail of that broken up URL, as would probably be easier, consult Google XD**

**Oh what the heck, basically the oddball idea of cooking ramen using a coffee pot XP**

**STAY TUNE FOR THE LAST OMAKE!**


	150. Omake 20: Yummey-ness and Vanilla

**Yummy-ness**

It was dangerous to look up.

Yuiren focused as hard as she could on the current score she was composing, body tense as she sensed movement beside her.

No, it was still not safe. Not safe at all.

"Yui-chan?" Her boyfriend's voice sounded right next to her, and she cringed.

'_Stay focused. Keep your eyes on his face. Don't look, don't look...'_

"Hai?" she replied as casually as possible, congratulating herself when she didn't stammer.

A concerned redheaded face loomed in front of her, and she fought to keep her vision tunneled on the target.

"... You okay, Yui-chan?"

"... F-fine. I'm fine."

"Why are you crossing your eyes?"

Oh not good.

With a sigh, Yuiren turned and found herself staring at red, white, blue, green - a miasma of bright colors. And just beneath the colorful fabric and logos... she gulped.

Chiseled, well-sculpted, male bodies.  
The boys were modelling sponsored T-Shirts today - and it was making Yuiren's life hell.

Forget tuxedos, uniforms or those high-powered business suits. It was T-Shirts that made boys look yummy!

And it just wasn't fair that all of Starish - not just Otoya - looked so damn good!

With a huff of defeat, Yuiren gave up on trying not to ogle and flopped on her boyfriend.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

**Vanilla**

"VANILLA!"

One short dark-haired girl was bouncing on her toes, pointing at the display of colorful, yummy-looking gelato. Next to her, another girl was staring in open wonder.

"Bubblegum, candy cane, cotton candy, cheesecake - MIKI, THERE IS CHEESECAKE GELATO. LOOK!"

"Vanilla!" Miki was adamant, determinedly pointing at the corner of the display.

"Banana chip, raspberry ripple, rocky road, black russian - that sounds racist - peach yogurt..."

"VANILLA!"

"... purple passionfruit, sakura sambuca - Ren-senpai, what's sambuca?"

"... You're underage, puppy."

"Oh, am I?" Yuiren barely seemed to register this. "Scooby Snack! Oooh, and triple chocolate thunder..."

"Vanillaaaaaa," Miki was almost whining now.

"But Miki! That's so boring, we can get that anywhere!"

"Vanilla!"

"This shop has over a thousand flavors!"

"And one of them is vanilla."

"Don't you want to try something with more color?"

"Vanilla."

"Vanilla caramel?"

"Vanilla." The word was punctuated, indicating a 'no' to mixing in other flavors.

"Vanilla and chocolate mint?"

"Vanilla."

"Vanilla vanilla?" Yuiren was reading an actual flavor. Miki considered this, then shook her head and pointed again.

"Vanilla."

Ren was fighting a very strong urge to facepalm.

Why had he offered to treat them again?

Oh yeah, he'd lost that bet with Aria.

Sweet, wonderful Aria, who had long ago picked out something she wanted and headed off to the table with.

Yuiren was attracted to everything (the puppy still had an obsession with color - and food, especially colorful food), and Miki seemed to be having more fun just yelling out what she wanted... not that it wasn't clear by now.

"One vanilla for the hyper one," he told the girl behind the counter, his expression long-suffering. "And when the other one eventually picks out the most colorful flavor you have, give her that."

"So that's one vanilla and one Rainbow Dream?" the female cashier was blushing, not meeting his eyes.

Yuiren nodded enthusiastically, though her wistful gaze lingered on the chocolate ice cream that Ren was not prepared to have her order (she would promptly get high). He paid hastily, before she could change her mind.

Miki happily grabbed the small bowl and set off for the table, digging in right away. And as the sweet confection hit her tongue...

"VANILLA," she sighed, happily, in a tone that told Ren he and his hair should be far far away from the hyper girl.

* * *

**Author (Yuiren's) Note - Inspired by the Idol Collabo T-shirts Starish and Quartet Night modeled.**

**As to the second one, flavors randomly taken from Googling ice cream names. xD Rainbow Dream probably doesn't exist as an actual flavor, but UtaPri fans should get the reference.**

**Author (Aria's) Note: Wow, to think this is it, huh? Gosh it's been one heck of a ride, minna! Thanks for everything, especially our faithful reviewers Hikiri and L0v3bu9 - totally died laughing at your last review but just FYI hunneh, Aria uses the word 'Hubby' for Masa so I think it's safe to say that that one happened several years down the road from where the main story ends, lol!**

**So yeah, from the three of us, Authors Aria, Miki and Yuiren, SEE YOU AT THE NEXT STAGE! XD**


End file.
